Living The Dream
by RawRebel
Summary: Follow Alexa as she follows her dream of becoming a WWE diva. RandyOC. Also featuring Trish Stratus, John Cena, Triple H, Batista, Edge, Lita and more! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Alexandera Torres smiled as she walked into Madison Square Garden. She had signed her official contract with Vince McMachon a few weeks ago and now she was ready for her WWE debut tonight on Raw. She was wearing a pair of tight-fitting low-rise jeans that complimented her gentle curves and long legs. Her tank top was white with the words: 'I'm one of those bad things that happen to good people.' scrawled across the front in bright pink letters. The tank stopped just above her navel, showing off her toned stomach and sparkling pink belly bar. Her hair hung just below her shoulder blades, dark brown with blonde highlights. Alexa had emphasized her unique violet eyes with black eyeliner and some mascara. She smirked to herself as she noticed several people staring at her. She was used to it. As she walked around yet another corner, she realized that she didn't have any idea where she was going. She groaned inwardly but continued wandering, thinking she might run into someone who might know where the hell she was going. After half an hour of wandering around the numerous identical hallways, she cursed.

''Ugly mouth for such a pretty little thing.''

She looked to her right to see a blonde haired man smirking at her as he used the wall to prop himself up. She recognized him as the man who portrayed Chris Jericho. Alexa rolled her eyes. ''Yeah, I got a whole lot more where that came from, goldilocks.''

He laughed. ''Well, aren't we a little spitfire.'' He moved so he was standing in front of her. ''You lost?''

''What does it look like?'' She shot back sarcastically.

''C'mon, Vince was looking for you.'' He told her as he linked arms with her and guided her down a different hallway.

She heard him sigh when they saw a woman walking towards them. She had bleached blonde hair which had been brushed to perfection and her make-up was layered on her face. She was wearing a skimpy little skirt that Alexa would have thought was a belt and a small halter neck which left little to the imagination. Alexa noticed Chris' reaction and smirked. ''One of your bimbo's?''

He shuddered. ''No. She won't leave me alone!" He whispered as she came closer.

''Chris!" The woman schreeched, making the other two wince.

''Tina.'' Chris muttered unenthusiastically.

She looked over Alexa distastefully. ''Who's she?'' She asked, sticking her nose in the air.

Alexa glared at her. ''Not that it's any of you're business, I'm Lex.''

''That's nice.'' She turned back to Chris. ''Do you want to go for a drink after the show?'' She asked sweetly.

''Umm...''

''It'll be fun.'' She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Chris chuckled nervously and shot Alexa a pleading look. She rolled her eyes and pulled Chris closer to her. ''Look, Trina, I don't know who the fuck you think you but I don't appreciate some 2-cent ho hitting on my boyfriend.'' She said angrily as Tina backed away slightly. ''Now, if I see you bothering him again then you'll be guaranteed an ass-kickin.'' Alexa threatened.

The woman blanched and nodded before walking past them. Chris looked at her, impressed. ''Thanks.''

''No problem Jerky.''

He shook his head as he smiled slightly. ''So, what made you want to get into the wrestling business?'' He asked.

''Hot men in tights, what can I say?'' She smirked. ''My dad was a wrestler and I went to all the shows with him. He died when I was fourteen so I deicded that this was what I wanted to do, ya know, make him proud of me.''

Chris nodded. ''How old are you?''

''Geez, rude much?'' She grinned as they turned another corner.

''Just asking.'' He said defensively.

''If you must know, I'm nineteen.'' She answered.

He raised an eyebrow. ''Really? You must be really talanted for Vince to hire someone so young. What did you do before coming here?'' He questioned.

''Travalled some indy circuits in Mexico, spent most of my time down there before I went to TNA. One of Vince's agents spotted me about six months ago, then I went to OVW for a while and, well, here I am.''

''Impressive.'' He stated. They finally reached a wooden door which had Mr. McMahon on a gold name plate. ''Here we are.''

Alexa smirked. ''How observant of you.'' She quipped as she knocked on the door, entering when she heard a voice call out. She smiled at Vince and went to close the door behind her, she was surprised when Chris put his foot in the way and walked in behind her.

''Ah, Chris, Alexandera...'' Chris snickered at the use of her full name but was silenced by a death glare from the young woman. Vince hid a smile. ''Glad you could both join me. Take a seat.'' They did as he asked and sat down in the chairs opposite his large desk. ''Now, Alexand-''

''Call me Lex.'' She insisted.

''Okay, Lex, the writers have come up with a storyline for you involving Chris here. Tonight he has a match against Christian and you're going to interfere and help him win the match. Then next week Chris will introduce you to the audience.'' Alexa nodded. ''Good. Well, I'll let you two go get ready. Chris, show her around, make her feel at home, okay?''

''Got it boss.'' Chris saluted him before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the door eagerly. They were soon at the men's locker room and Chris knocked loudly. ''Cover up what you don't want seen boy's!" He warned before swinging the door open and dragging Alexa in with him. She looked around at all the half naked bodies around her and smirked. ''Listen up!" Everyone turned to Chris. ''This is Lex, she's Raw's newest diva.'' He announced.

A few nodded or waved in acknowlegment before turning back to what they were doing. She looked up as a few approached her and Chris. ''Lex, this is Adam, Matt, Paul and Jason.'' He told her, pointing to each man in turn.

Alexa smiled. ''Hey.''

''So, where you from?'' Paul asked.

''Well, I was born in Toronto but I grew up in Mexico mostly.'' She explained.

''You look latino.'' Adam obserbed.

Chris looked at him like he was an idiot. ''Way to state the obvious dude.''

Alexa chuckled. ''My dad was Mexican.'' She smiled fondly. ''My mom's half-Canadian, half-Puerto-Rican.''

She heard the door open behind her and her eye's fell upon man entering the locker room. He was tall, about six foot, maybe a little more. She noticed he was just wearing his wrestling gear and had ovbiously just come from the ring as his skin was glistening with sweat. She glanced over his body, comparing him to a Greek god. ''Lex!"

She snapped her head back around. ''Hmm?''

Chris smirked at her before glancing over her shoulder. ''Hey Randy, over here!" He called.

Alexa looked up as the man walked over and stood in front of her and smiled at Chris. ''Hey man, how's it goin'?''

''Great, thanks. I want you to meet Lex, she's the newest addition to the roster.'' Chris said.

Randy turned, noticing the woman in front of him for the first time. He took his time as he drank in her appearance. And he had to admit, he liked what he saw. She looked to be just a little shorter than Stacy but with more muscles and curves. It was her eyes that shocked him. They were a beautiful, vibrant violet. He had never seen anyone with that colour eyes before. Her face was lean but not guant, her lips where full and luscious, they looked oh so kissable. Her hair was awesome, raven locks that flowed like dark water just a few inches above her curvy hips and streaked with a natural blonde. He tore his gaze away before she noticed. ''Hey, I'm Randy.'' He smiled.

''Randy, huh? Original name. I'm Lex.'' She held out her hand and he gently taking it into his hands.

''Nice to meet you Lex.'' He said as he slowly released her hand.

She grinned. ''Likewise.''

Chris cleared his throat, interrupting the moment. ''You'd better go and get ready, we're on soon.'' He advised her.

She nodded and bent down to pick up her bag. As she did, her foot turned in her high-heeled boots and she almost lost her balance. Finally, she was able to regain her footing and with as much dignity as she could muster, she made her way toward the exit, tripping slightly as she reached the door. Before leaving, she turned around and saw Randy, who was grinning unashamedly at her lack of grace. ''Catch ya later.'' She stated calmly.

"What in the hell was that?" Randy asked, his interest sparked.

"That's Hurricane Lex," Chris explained. "It's her first night and she already has your tongue dragging on the ground."

"My tongue wasn't dragging on the ground." He said indignantly.

"Yeah, right," Jason added. "You could hardly tear your eyes away from her ass when she was leaving."

"I was looking at her jeans—trying to see what kind they were."

Alexa found the women's locker room and opened the door before walking in confidently. She saw that none of the other women were in there so she pulled some clothes from her bag and set them down on the bench. She stripped off her clothes and stuffed them into her bag. She pulled on some black skin tight PVC pants and put on a long red bell-sleeved top which stopped above her navel. She grabbed her make-up bag and headed over to the mirror. She applied some foundation and brushed some bronzer on her cheeks before moving on to her eyes. When she was finished she had made her eyes look bigger and more innocent. She turned and was shocked to see Randy standing in front of her. ''Chucha! Shit! '' She cursed as she dropped her make-up case on the floor, causing it's contents to fly everywhere.

''My bad.'' Randy bent down to help her pick her stuff up. She looked at him as she grabbed numerous objects from the floor and found herself staring into his turquiose eyes. He smiled. ''You speak Spanish?'' He asked.

''Yup. I also speak French, Italian and Russian.''

''Cool.'' He said, impressed. They stood and he handed her the things he had gathered and she shoved them in the case, which she proceeded to put in her gym bag.

She ran a brush through her hair and turned to him. ''What did you want anyway?''

''Oh, some of the guys are goin' to a club tonight, we were wondering if you wanted to come?''

She smiled. ''Yeah, sure, that'd be great.''

He returned her smile and opened his mouth to speak when Chris entered. ''Ready?''

She nodded. ''I'll see ya later Randy.''

''Yeah.'' He nodded as she turned towards the door. He cocked his head to the side to get a better view of her ass when she turned around, he quickly snapped his head back up but not in time. She winked at him before closing the door with a smirk. ''You excited?'' Chris asked.

She nodded. ''Hell yeah!"

They reached the gorilla position and Alexa saw Jason who was with a short blonde woman. Chris greeted the pair and introduced Alexa to Trish. Christian's music started up and him and Trish made their way down to the ring. Soon after Chris' music began. ''See you out there.'' He shot her a smile before walking though the curtain, leaving Alexa standing alone, staring at the moniter. As each moment went by she felt more and more excited until her cue finally came. Christian had knocked the ref out accidentally so she pushed the curtain and jogged down the ramp.

''Oooh, puppies!" King announced, pleased at the sight of this new diva.

She slid into the ring and climbed the turnbuckle before jumping at Christian with a perfect dropkick to the face. She stood with a smirk on her face before someone turned her around and slapped her, making her head whip to the side. She touched her cheek gently before turning to Trish with a glare. Before Trish knew it, she was flat on her back, from the force of the mystery woman's punch. She saw the ref coming too and quickly rolled out of the ring. Chris vaulted off the ropes, hitting him with a lionsault before picking up the victory. Alexa climbed into the ring and she stood in a face off with Chris, the crowd went wild when he reached out and pulled her in for a hug. They both smiled before heading up the ramp. ''I'll come and get you before we leave, you need a ride to the hotel?''

''Sure, thanks.''

''No problem.'' He grinned as he continued to walk to the men's locker room.

Alexa went into the women's locker room and closed the door. She smiled at Trish. ''Hey, have fun out there?'' She asked.

Alexa nodded. ''It was great, can't wait 'til I have an actual match though.''

Alexa changed into some low riding baggy pants and a tank top. Stacy intorduced her to the rest of the girls, including Amy, Stacy, Nidia, Lisa-Marie and Nora. She found they were all really nice people and was looking forward to getting to know them better. She sauntered over to the door after hearing a knock and smiled at Randy who was standing there. ''Hey, Chris asked me to come get you.''

''Okay.'' She grabbed her bag and said goodbye to the others before walking out with Randy. ''Where's Chris?'' She asked as the headed to the parking lot.

''He had to talk to Vince about something.'' He replied. They reached Randy's rental and the put their bags in the back before Randy climbed into the driving seat and Alexa in the passangers side. He started the car up and the tore out into the road. ''So, tell me something about yourself.''

''Like what?'' She asked.

He shrugged. ''Well, I already know that you speak four different languages, tell me about your family.''

''Well, I was born and raised in Toronto. My birthday is on August fifteenth. My dad was Mexican and my mom's half-Canadian, half-Puerto Rican. I have an older brother called Adrian, he's twenty three.'' She told him.

''How'd you get into wrestling?''

''I always used to go to the local shows with my dad and I knew it was what I wanted to do when we went to Mexico and I saw shows down there. After my dad died, I went to Mexico and got some training from Gory Geurrero. I travelled some circuits here and there before going back to Mexico and wrestling for the AAA. I got offered a spot in TNA when that first started and I was there up until about six months ago when Vince called, asked if I wanted to join the WWE. Of course, I said yes, so I went to OVW for a few months and the rest, as they say, is history.''

''Interesting story.'' He pondered as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

They grabbed their stuff and headed into the lobby and over to the elevator. ''Which floor?'' Alexa asked.

''Six.''

She pressed the button and they waited for it to stop at their floor. When it did, they walked out, down the hall and stopped at their rooms which were opposite each other. ''What time we goin' tonight?''

''In about an hour, want me to come get you before I go?''

She nodded. ''Sure, thanks.'' She opened her door. ''Well, I gotta go make myself look pretty so I'll see you in a little while.''

''Sure.'' He grinned before stepping into his own room.

Fourty-five minutes later, Alexa looked herself over in the mirror and smiled slightly. She was dressed in a short, light denim mini skirt which reached about mid-thigh, showing off her long, toned legs. She just wore a simple white tank top with; 'Remember my name- you'll be screaming it later!' writted across the front. She had curled her hair so it fell around her in bouncy ringlets, her make-up was flawless. Hearing a knock at her door, she walked over and opened it, giving Randy the once over. He was wearing smart black dress bants and a navy blue button up shirt, he had left two of the top buttons undone, revealing a little of his golden chest. She whistled and looked into his light blue eyes. ''Lookin' good, Mr.Orton.''

''Not so bad yourself.'' He said huskily.

She smiled and grabbed her purse. ''Ready?'' She asked.

''Yeah. The others are gonna meet us there.'' He told her.

Putting the car in park, Randy and Alexa stepped out of the car, looking around the parking lot. They had come to Club "Body Shot" and they were planning and having a ball, taking shots, and shaking their asses off. ''Ready to have some fun?" Randy asked as they walked side by side to the entrance of the club.

Alexa merely smirked, her hair doping little to hide the mischief that filled her eyes. "I always have fun," she said.

Thanks to Randy's last name, they were able to cut in front of the line, much to the dismay of the bystanders that were anxiously waiting to get inside. The bouncer shot her a suspiscious look before standing in front of her. ''ID?''

She sighed dramatically and took it out of her purse, handing it to him. He studied it closely before nodding them through. Alexa stuffed the ID back into her bag and rolled her eyes as Randy laughed beside her. The club was hopping and full of Neon lights. People everywhere, some at tables, some at the bar, and most of them on the dance floor. Randy grabbed her hand and she smiled a little at the warmth that flowed through her at the touch. ''C'mon, I see the guys.''

She nodded and followed as they weaved through the crowd, finally making it to the large table. Alexa glanced around, recognizing Chris, Matt, Adam, Jason, Chris, Trish, Amy, Nora and Lisa Marie. She greeted everyone before heading over to the bar. She got herself a vodka and red bull before heading back to the table. After a few hours, some of the guys had left to go back to the hotel, leaving only Adam, Chris, Trish, Alexa and Randy. Chris sat at the bar of the club, talking with Adam and Randy. Neither of them were big dancers, unless they had a lot of liquor poured in them. Seeing as how they were both on their third beer, they weren't quite drunk enough yet to be planning on dancing. Chris turned in his seat, searching for Alexa on the dance floor. When he found her, he grinned and shook his head. She and Trish were out there alright, and the two of them were break dancing in a very white manner. Adam and Randy watched as Chris approached them and called something into Alexa's ear, placing his hands on her shoulders as he did so. At first, she looked at him like he was insane, but then her face broke into a huge grin and she nodded. Chris stepped back, pulling Trish with him. Neither Adam nor Randy could hold back their laughter as Alexa dropped to the floor, performing her own unique version of Booker T's Spinaroonie. Randy smiled, shaking his head as he turned back to the bar. A couple minutes later, his vision went black as a pair of hands wrapped around his face and covered his eyes. When he heard a giggle, he pulled the hands away and turned around, meeting Alexa's violet eyes. She grinned widely at him, cracking him as he sent her a look of mock anger. A moment later, Trish stepped out from behind her, placing her hands on the young woman's shoulders. "She's just a little tipsy," she said laughing, explaining her friend's actions.

"A little?" Chris asked. He grinned at Trish, shaking his head. "Trish, are you getting her drunk for your own cheap amusement?"

Trish widened her eyes, making the most innocent face possible. "Who, me? I would never think of such a thing!" she insisted, though her tone wasn't convincing in the least.

Chris set his gaze on Alexa, frowning as he watched her stumble, nearing falling into Randy's lap. Randy prevented her from doing so, catching her arm and holding her up before she could topple over. "You know what?" Chris said, his tone becoming serious again. "Maybe I should take her back to the hotel soon. I don't want her to fall on her face or anything."

Trish laughed at his statement, but she understood his concern. "Fine Dad," she replied, pouting playfully. "Just give us like twenty more minutes."

Rolling his eyes, Chris sighed. "Oh, fine… twenty more minutes. But don't give her anything to drink."

Alexa groaned when she heard the alarm clock on the bedside table beeping relentlessly. She swung her arm out, intending to switch it off, but ended up pushing the lamp to the floor. She squinted her eyes and glanced at the time. 12:15. She sighed and closed her eyes. A moment later she realized she had a meeting with Vince at half past and shot out of bed and into the bathroom. She quickly showered before changing, putting on a little make-up and rushing out of the door. She sprinted down the hall to the confrence room where Vince was and knocked on the door. She entered and saw several amused people looking at her. Chris, Trish, Jason and Randy were all seated around a table with Vince at the head. Randy casually leaned back and let his eyes roam her body. She was wearing a pair of dangerously low riding jeans and a tight white tank top, the faint outlines of her bra visable. Her hair was in a sloppy bun and her chest was rising quickly like she had been running. ''Sorry.'' She said as she took the vacant seat beside Chris.

Vince cleared his throat. ''Now, that we're all here... I'd like to discuss the current story-lines you're going to be involved in. Chris, now that you have an ally you'll be facing Trish and Jason a little more and it'll culmulate at Backlash.'' He explained. He turned to Randy. ''We're gonna cut some promo's of you and Alexa, basically you trying to seduce her. And Alexa, you're gonna have a fued with Evolution after the Trish and Jason angle.''

Alexa smirked. ''Sounds good.''

Vince nodded. ''We'll have Chris introduce you to the audience on Raw... have you thought of a ring name?'' He asked.

She shook her head slightly. ''Not really, no.''

Vince leaned back in his chair, staring into space as he thought for a minute. ''What about Sienna?'' Alexa grinned and nodded. ''Well, now that that's decided, I think thats a wrap people.''

The following week passed quickly for Alexa. She had spent most of it finalizing the ideas for her character with Stephanie and Shane McMahon. She had also been spending a lot of time with Randy, Adam, Jason, Stacy, Amy and Trish. Alexa and Chris were close and it felt like she had known him for years, they had a lot in common and shared the same sense of humour. Alexa had met Amy a few times when she was back in Mexico but it was only now that she had the chance to get to know her properly. She had a lot in common with Trish too, their shared passion for shopping making them almost inseperable. Alexa had fun with Adam and Jason, it was like having two older brothers. And Randy... they had become closer in the past week, and it didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes. Randy was a good person; caring, considerate, modest, completely different from the character he portrayed. She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone started shaking her. She groaned and opened her eyes to see a smirking Randy hovering above her. ''Time to get up Lexie, our flight leaves soon.'' He told her.

She reluctantly pulled the covers off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She walked over to her case and crouched down in front of it, digging through the clothes to find something to wear. She pulled out some fresh underwear and some clothes before heading into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Randy waited patiently for twenty minutes before she emerged. She was wearing a pair of white cargo pants and a white tank top. Her hair was in two neat braids either side of her head and her make-up was natural. She shoved her night clothes back into her case and grabbed her nikes, slipping them onto her feet. She zipped up her bag before turning to Randy. ''You done packing?'' She asked as she positioned a white baseball cap on her head.

He nodded. ''Yeah, you all done?''

She glanced around the room quickly before nodding. ''Yup.'' She picked up her suitcase and the two went to Randy's room to collect his belongings before heading down to the lobby to check out. After doing that they caught a ride to the airport with Chris and Adam. Once they arrived at the airport, Alexa draped herself on the chairs as they waited fro their flight to be called.

She looked up as Randy sat down beside her. ''You excited about your match tonight?'' He asked.

She scrunched her nose in distain. ''It's a bra and panties match.''

Randy smirked. ''Well, I'm sure the guys'll enjoy it.''

''Perv.'' She smacked his leg.

"Killer, ya wanna wake up? My shoulder's goin numb," Chris asked.

Alexa lifted her head off his shoulder and stretched tiredly. "Thanks for the pillow," She said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

He glanced at her then at his shoulder before freaking out. "WERE YOU DROOLING!"

Alexa began laughing and shook her head. "NO! I was just messin witcha!"

A few hours later, they had settled into their hotel rooms and decided to go to the arena a little early. ''Remember, our segment's up first so be ready.'' Chris told her as they entered the arena.

Alexa rolled her eyes. ''Yeah, yeah.'' She smirked. Her and Trish entered the Women's locker room and sat down to go over their match. Once everything was set into their minds both women began to dress. Alexa decided on a pleated cream mini skirt and a black tank top- low cut, and the bottom of it just reached her navel. She pulled on a pair of black suede boots that reached just below her knees before moving onto her hair and make-up, whcih Trish insisted on doing for her. When Trish was finished Alexa grinned at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was in beautiful bouncy curls and her make-up was smoky and made her eyes look like that of a seductress. ''Thanks Trish.'' She smiled gratefully.

''No problem.'' She replied as she went to work on her own face. ''Is that what you're wearing for the match later?''

''No, I got something else to wear, that I won't mind getting ripped.'' She smirked.

**RAW**

Trish and her 'problem solver' Tyson Tomko headed down to the ring at the beginning of the show. Tyson climbed up onto the apron and held the ropes open for Trish to climb in. She grabbed a mic and waited for her music to stop before speaking. ''I'm sure you all saw what happened last week.'' She said angrily as the footage of her being punched by the new diva came up on the titon tron. ''I don't know who the hell she was but she is gonna pay for treating me like that! I'm the WWE Women's Champion! I deserve respect!" She fumed. ''I-''

She was cut off as Jericho's music hit and the crowd cheered for the Canadian who stepped through the curtain with a mic ready in his hands. Chris smirked as he raised the microphone to his lips. ''How's it goin' Trash? I just thought I'd come out here tonight and introduce you to my good friend... I think you know her, your face was introduced to her fist last week!" The crowd cheered as Trish glared at him from the ring. ''So, allow me to introduce you to the newest addition to Raw...Sienna!''

'Goodies' by Ciara hit and the crowd cheered when Sienna emerged from behind the curtain. She sauntered over to Jericho, who grinned at her. Her music stopped and Trish addressed the young woman. ''So... you're Chris's new slut, that didn't take ya too long did it?''

Sienna snatched the mic from Jericho's hand. ''Me the slut? I could stand here and list every whore-like thing you've done since your first day here but the show is only two hours long." Jericho laughed along with the crowd at that comment.

''You think you can insult me and get away with it?'' She gestured to Tyson, who was standing beside Trish. ''I'm the best female talent on Raw!''

Sienna smirked. ''Oh, that's right, your little goat boy or 'problem solver' as you call him.'' She quipped. ''And as for you being the best, yeah, you are the best slut here! You must really have a thing for creepy little bastards. First Mr. McMahon and now Christian? Not to mention a numerous of men you probably have been with. It's a good thing Chris smartened up and got over you quickly. You're nothing but a man eating ho!"

''That's it, you and me, tonight!" Trish shouted.

''Fine by me.''

Music cut through the arena. The crowd's cheers turned to boos as Eric Bischoff appeared from behind the curtain. "Hold up, hold up!" Bischoff said to Sienna, who turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want, Erica Jerkoff?" Jericho asked.

''No one can make a match except me!'' The crowd booed. ''And that is why I've decided to make the match a... bra and panties match!" The crowd cheered slightly. ''I want to see how good Sienna really is.''

**Later that night**

"The following contest is a bra and panties match. Making her way to the ring first, from Toronto, Canada, being accompanied by Chris Jericho... Sienna!" She walked down the ramp as the crowd began to cheer for her. She hopped up onto the ring apron and placed both her hands on the top rope before vaulting herself over the ropes and into the ring. Before she knew it, "Time to Rock and Roll" blared through the arena, signaling for Trish Stratus' entrance. "And her opponent, also from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus!"

Trish was followed down to the ring by Tyson Tomko, of course, and had an ever-lasting smirk on her face. Sienna returned the gesture and stretched her long legs. She was 5'8" and stood a good 4" over Trish Stratus. The ref called for the match, leaving her fate undecided, as the bell rang, signaling for the match to begin. Sienna and Trish circled each other, before locking up. Trish put Sienna in a headlock. She managed to get out of it, throwing Trish into the ropes. When she ran back towards her, Sienna performed a swinging neckbreaker. While Trish was down she took the oppertunity and pulled her shirt off, making many of the male members of the audience cheer. She swung the shirt around on her finger before tossing it to the floor. She heaved Trish to her feet and whipped her into the ropes, only to have Trish reverse it. As she came back, she ducked under Trish's arm and lean back into the ropes as Tyson grabbed her feet, sending her face-first into the mat. Trish grinned and removed Sienna's shirt reveling a red satin bra. She went to work on her pants but Sienna kicked her square in the face, sending her reeling back. Sienna climbed to her feet and charged at Trish, taking her down with a spear. She climbed to the top rope before performing a perfect shooting star press on Trish. Sienna stripped her opponant down to her panties and the bell sounded, signalling the end of the match. Jericho rolled into the ring and raised Sienna's arm in victory as Tyson dragged Trish up the ramp, shouting that this wasn't over.

''You did good out there.'' Chris complimented her as they walked out to the back.

She smiled. ''Thanks.''

''Nice match.''

Alexa looked up to see Randy and rolled her eyes when she noticed him staring at her assets. Chris noticed and rolled his eyes too. ''Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?''

His eyes snapped up to attention and Alexa chuckled at his guilty expression. ''I'm gonna hit the showers. Catch you guys later.'' She said before walking down the hall, towards the locker rooms. She showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top before slipping her sneakers onto her feet. She sat down on the bench and allowed herself a small smile. She was finally here. All the years of hard work had finally paid off and she was living her dream. She pulled her purse out and removed the picture of her father. She smiled and lightly traced the picture with her finger. Her mother had never approved of her watching wrestling so when she had decided that was what she wanted to do she had practically disowned her.

''That your dad?'' She looked up, meeting the blue eyes of Chris Irvine. She nodded. ''You look a lot like him.'' He observed as he sat beside her.

''So they say.'' She murmered.

''What about your mom? Where's she?'' He asked.

Alexa shrugged. ''I don't speak to her that much, she practically disowned me when I told her I wanted to wrestle, that's when I went to Mexico. As far as I know she's in Canada someplace.''

''How old were you?''

''Fifteen.'' She replied. She placed the photo back in it's place. ''What did you want anyway?''

''Nothing, just wondered if you needed a ride back to the hotel?''

She nodded. ''Sure.'' She heaved her bag onto her shoulder and followed the blonde out of the room. ''We got a house show in Milwauke tomorrow right?''

''Uh-huh, then we have until Sunday off before we need to go to North Carolina for Raw on Monday.''

''Cool. You heading home?'' She asked.

''Yeah, see the family. You?''

She shrugged. ''Mexico or Toronto. Haven't decided where to go yet... Oooh, I'm vibrating.'' She stated as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket, she glanced at the caller ID and groaned before answering. ''What do ya want Phil?...Yeah, why?... Actually, I think I'd rather stick red hot needles in my eyes.'' Chris raised an eyebrow as he listened to the one-sided conversation. ''Look, we've been through this before... Overreacting!'' She said incredously. Randy shot a questioning glance at Chris as he approached the pair who had stopped in the parking lot. Chris shrugged and turned his gaze back to Alexa. ''I found you in bed with that fucking skank, I think I had every right to react the way I did... I take it the testicle retrieval operation was a success?'' She stifled a laugh. ''I'm sorry, you've mistaken me for someone who gives a fuck.'' She said harshly before ending the call. Alexa took one glance at Randy and Chris' horrified expression and laughed. ''Old boyfriend.'' She explained.

''Testicle retrieval?'' Chris asked with wide eyes.

She shrugged. ''I maintain that he kicked himself in the balls.''

The following morning the gang was flying to Milwauke for the house show that night. The group boarded their plane and Alexa sat next to Randy, Chris and Adam were behind them, Amy and Matt were in front of them and Dave sat with Paul and Jason on the other side of the isle. Alexa and Randy fell asleep the moment they were in the air. When she woke, they were stopping for a 3 hour lay over. They walked into the airport groggily and crashed on the floor in front of the gate they'd have to use to get on the next plane. Alexa laid on Randy's chest as he slept on his jacket. Matt laid across the seats, while Chris leaned against the wall. Three hours later they were all wide awake and throwing themselves a party on the plane. Adam blared some music from Jason's boom box as Chris and Alexa danced in the middle of the isles.

"Excuse me! You all need to settle down."

Alexa turned around and stared a short, elderly stewardess. "Why? There's nobody on this flight but us."

"Ma'am you really need to take your seat. Same goes for you sir."

"Randy, Adam, Dave! Did ya hear that? I'm a Ma'am," Alexa said sarcastically.

Randy started laughing under his breath as Dave elbowed him in the stomach. "Please. You need to settle down. There are people trying to sleep on this flight," she said sternly.

"Okay, like I said. We're the only ones on this flight. The other wrestlers know to ignore us anyways. That know we're young and wanna live it up!" She argued.

"Okay, Lex, I think you need to chill out," Jason said grabbing her arm.

Alexa ripped her arm out of his grasp and continued to argue with the woman. "Listen, I'm nineteen years old. Do you know what it's like not to be able to party when ya want to because you're too tired?" She shook her head no. "Then let me be the nineteen year old that I am. I need to be able to do this every once in awhile."

"Fine. I guess I can understand that."

"Thank you." She walked away as Alexa smiled. Chris patted her on the back as she turned to Adam. "Baby! CRANK IT!"

''Ya wanna go swimming?'' Randy asked.

They had checked into their rooms at the hotel and had been bored for an hour. Alexa nodded. ''Sure.'' Randy grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. "Too bad I didn't bring my bathing suit though. I'll just have to stick my feet in there," She said as they rode the elevator down.

"No, you're goin in with me. We'll be the only ones in there. We always are. You'll just have to strip down..." He said as they walked into the pool area. It was warm and steamy from the hot tubs and heated pool.

"You just wanna see me in my underwear!"

"Yeah baby! WAHOO!" He exclaimed as he winked at her. She laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Come on, let's get in there!" He began taking off his shirt and slipped out of his jeans, revealing a pair of dark blue boxer shorts.

"I can not believe you're goin' in there like that," She said with a smile.

"Why? I mean, I could go in naked, but I thought that would look bad if someone happened to walk in," Randy said before he divided in. He popped out of the water and smiled. "Come on. Get your ass in here before I have to get out and throw you in, fully clothed!"

Alexa laughed and began to take her clothes off. She saw Randy grin when she revealed her black bra and panties. She smirked and walked to the edge of the deep end. She turned around to do a back flip into the water. She popped up and looked around for Randy and started to panic when she couldn't find him. Then, all of a sudden, Alexa was pulled under the water. She struggled as she slowly opened my eyes to see a flash of blue go by her. She popped up, gasping for air, and quickly swam to him. He laughed as he started to swim away. She caught up to him and jumped on his back. He stood up in the swallow end and carried her on his back up the steps. They sat in the hot tub and relaxed.

"Chris, grab Orton's clothes and I'll get Lex's," Adam whispered to Chris.

Chris nodded and quietly snuck into the pool area. They grabbed their clothes and ran out the door just as Alexa and Randy climbed out of the hot tub. "Dude, they're so gonna kill us!" Chris said.

"Oh well! This is gonna go down in the history of pranks for us!" Adam exclaimed as they sat in the lobby holding the clothes.

"No one can beat us when it comes to pulling pranks."

"Randy, where's our clothes?" Alexa asked as they climbed out of the hot tub.

"What do you mean? We put them on the chairs," Randy replied looking around for them.

"They're not here. What the hell did you do with them!" She exclaimed.

"What makes you think I did something with them? I haven't left your side the whole time!" Randy yelled.

"Well, then where the hell did they go!" She yelled back.

"ADAM AND CHRIS!" Randy yelled. Alexa looked at him curiously and he grabbed her hand. "Come on. The kings of practical jokes stole our clothes."

"How do you know they have our clothes?" She asked as he pulled her along after him. They dripped a trail of water as they walked towards the lobby.

"They like to play pranks on everyone."

They found them in the lobby looking innocent. They stood in front of them with their arms crossed. "Umm... I think you two forgot to get dressed," Adam said seriously.

"Yeah, clothes are welcomed here. PLEASE!" Chris said with a wince. "Actually, Lex, you can walk around like that any time, but Randall, put some damn clothes on!"

"Chris, Adam, give us back our clothes!" Randy demanded.

"Why would we have your clothes?" Adam asked.

"Because you two have decided that you are the kings of pranks. And this is just something you two would do to us!"

"Yeah, so could you guys please give us back our clothes? We're cold," Alexa asked politely.

"Well, since you put it that way... no! Cause we don't have 'em!" Chris said.

"Guys, seriously, this is cruel. Look at me. I'm in a soaked bra and panties! Please give me my clothes!" She demanded roughly. Adam smiled and handed her the tank top and jeans. "Thank you so much."

"Hey! What about me!" Randy exclaimed looking at the three of them.

"Sorry Randy, but you're on your own with this one." She smiled as she pulled her clothes on. She sat next to Adam and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on. Dude, I'm like frozen!"

"Alright guys. Give him back his clothes. I feel bad for him!" Alexa said standing next to Randy.

He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Thank you!" He said as Chris handed him his clothes. He dressed quickly and stood beside Alexa. She smirked at the two blonde Canadians before grabbing Randy's arm and dragging him away.

Alexa chuckled to herself as she quietly opened the door of Chris and Adam's hotel room and crept out silently. She made sure no one was around before closing the door. ''What do you think you're doing?''

Alexa jumped and spun around, letting out a small sigh when she saw it was only Randy. ''Randy, you dork!"

He smirked. ''I know you love me really.''

''Are you always so...''

''Handome? Sexy? Lovable?'' He supplied with a smirk.

''Arragont, egotistical and cocky were more what I was lookin' for.'' She shot back.

''What can I say? It's a gift.'' He grinned.

"Whatever. If it's a gift, I'd like to take it back," she informed him, and Randy responded by flipping her off. "Not now, but thanks for the offer." She glanced over his shoulder and saw Adam and Chris coming around the corner. She grabbed Randy's hand and sprinted down the hall, pulling him along. She quickly opened her door, yanked him inside and slammed it shut.

''What were you doin' in their room?'' Randy asked.

She smirked. ''Paybacks a bitch.''

''LEX!" Randy and Dave's heads turned stimultaniously towards the woman who was sitting opposite them in their locker room. She smiled at them before turning her gaze back to the television set in the corner. ''LEX!'' The door suddenly burst open and Adam and Chris came stumbling in.

Alexa took one look at them and burst into peels of laughter along with Dave and Randy. Chris' hair was now a hot pink colour instead of it's usual blonde and Adam's teeth were neon green. ''Nice, boys. Brings out your eyes.'' Randy smirked.

They glared at him. ''We both have matches tonight Lex, we can't go out there lookin' like this!'' Adam cried.

Alexa stood up and walked up to them. ''Oh, I don't know.'' She cocked her head to the side and fingered a small strand of Chris' hair. ''I think it looks kinda good.''

''Not. Funny.'' Chris growled.

''Adam, there's some _real_ toothpaste in your bag and Chris' there's some shampoo in yours that's get that right out.'' She told them, laughing when they both ran out as fast as possible. She grinned at Randy and Dave, sharing a high five with the pair before plopping back down on the couch.

Alexa sighed as she lazily fell back onto the couch in her hotel room. She was battered and beat up. She just wanted to curl up into a little ball and have at least one night's full sleep. She'd had a tough match with Charlene (Jazz) earlier in the night and was feeling it now. She giggled as she saw Randy walk through the door and trip over her bag and land face first onto the bed. He didn't bother getting up; it took all of his remaining energy to keep himself from falling asleep. Alexa stared at him from across the room, still slightly giggling. "You know what Ray?" She asked using her pet name for Randy. Alexa and ONLY Alexa ever called him, 'Ray', and it made Randy smile every time she used it. "I love this job, I really do. I've loved wrestling since I was a kid." She continued, "But sometimes it really sucks ass"

Randy nodded in agreement with her. "I know exactly what you mean Lex, it's hard to love something when it's 4.30am and we have just been driving half-way across America beat up, tired and sore. For Christ's sake! All I want is one fucking nights sleep!" He picked up a pillow and chucked it at the wall in sheer frustration, but it accidentally hit Alexa. He smiled at her with his priceless, cheeky, schoolboy grin. She was about to throw something back when there was a quiet knock at the door. "It's for you." He whispered.

Alexa tried to pull her self up, mastering every last bit of the very little energy left in her body. She pulled her long loose-layered hair off of her face as she rose to her feet and quietly opened the latch on the door, so not to disturb any of the other guests at this stupid hour. "Hello, sorry to disturb you Miss. Torres, but Mr. Orton told us that we would be able to find him here." It was a member of the hotel staff, it looked like the one who was on reception a few moments ago, but Alexa was to tired to either care or remember. Alexa opened the door wider and motioned for the man to enter the room. He shook his head though, "Sorry Miss, it is against hotel policy for staff to enter guest's rooms, it's to do with confidentiality etc."

Alexa looked the man up and down. "But that's stupid!" She replied "We could disturb the other guests by talking out there, just come in."

Randy knew that Alexa was very stubborn, and that she wouldn't back down against the 'policy' in place, so he walked over to the door and pushed Alexa in the direction of the bed. Usually she would fight until she won, but tonight she was tired, and it would be quicker and easier on everyone if just this one time she shut up. Alexa let her self fall on to the bed. "I'm Mr. Orton, did you find me a room?"

"What?" Asked Alexa sitting up, "You haven't got a room? When were you planning on telling me?"

"When it mattered," He replied "Well?" Randy asked the member of hotel staff

"Sorry Mr. Orton, we are fully booked, but we can give you a courtesy room at the Marriott."

Randy looked at him, then at Alexa, then at his watch. "Isn't that all the way into the main part of town?" The man nodded. "Too far, good bye." Randy closed the door in the poor man's face. Usually he was a well-mannered man, but tonight he was just too tired to care.

"So then Ray... Does it matter yet?" Alexa said with a wicked smile.

"The hotel for whatever reason cancelled my room, they said that they could find me another room, but obviously they can't, so Oh great Lex ruler of earth and queen of all that is great, pretty, pretty please with sugar, cream and a strawberrys on top and I stay here with you for the night?"

Alexa didn't hesitate."Of course Ray, how can I resist a face like that?"

"Now don't be scared, this is Lex without make-up, it really isn't as bad as it looks." She called to Randy from the bathroom. He was already in the single bed all tucked up and ready to sleep. Alexa opened the door, but to Randy's relief, she didn't look that different to how she usually did. Maybe a little bit paler, it was mainly her bright violet eyes eyes that looked different. All of the heavy eye make up that most divas wear was gone and it made her whole face look softer. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, with a few strands falling down to frame her pretty face. She was wearing an extra-large 'legend killer' T- shirt and maybe some panties, but that was it. While she stood there in front of Randy, for the first time he saw her in a new light altogether. For the first time he found himself physically attracted to her. This wasn't to say that she was ugly before or that he never liked her, it was just seeing her there, natural, in the same hotel room as him, made him feel something for one of his best friends. _What the hell are you thinking Randy? This is Lex, you can't think about her in this way! _He said to himself. He pushed all of these new thoughts and feelings deep down within him, and then hopefully they would go away... maybe. He then realised that he had be staring at her all of this time. He cleared his throat to say something, but for the first time, he didn't know what to say to her. Fortunately she said it for him. "What the hell are you doing in my bed? You can sleep on the couch."

Randy smiled thinking of the last time they had to sleep together. "I thought we could share the bed, I can't sleep on the couch, not with my back, and I'm sure you don't want to. Anyway it would be like that time in New York when you lost our hotel keys and we had to share Dave's couch. Only this time it would be more comfortable."

She sighed, anyone else and she would do it without hesitation, she would be the first one to admit that she was a huge flirt, but for whatever reason, never with Randy. Well maybe this was her chance to start. "All right then... I suppose," she said in an uneasy voice.

"You know what Lex? I've never seen my 'legend killer' T-shirt look so good."

She slipped in to the bed next to him. "Well I usually sleep in just my panties, but I thought I would spare you that sight." She told him wriggling in the bed trying to get herself comfortable.

Randy suddenly found himself thinking about what exactly she would look like. "You don't know what I'd like to see." He had spoken without his brain thinking... _Shit! Did I just say that out loud?  
_  
"So... What exactly are you wearing?"

Randy had always wondered why Alexa never flirted with him but she did with everyone else. He didn't know how to take this comment did she like him? And more importantly, did he like her? He was one very confused and sleepy wrestler. One half of him was telling him to kiss her, but the other half was telling him not to put their whole friendship in jeopardy. "Just boxers." He replied coolly. She looked at him, "But usually I sleep in the nude, but I thought I would spare you that sight."

Alexa couldn't help but think about what he would of looked like. She yawned, and looked at Randy again, into his light blue eyes, she grabbed his wrist, to look at his watch. "Well Ray, it is 5am, I don't know about you but I'm shattered."

Randy smiled at her as she turned on her side and quickly fell asleep, Her hair smelled like apples. "Night, night." He whispered. She was still grabbing his hand, he turned on his side, and also fell asleep.

Alexa woke up at 9am the next morning thanks to a wake up call she forgot she ordered the night before. Randy was still asleep; she smiled to herself as she saw his hand still holding hers and his arm resting on her waist. "Ray, Ray." She whispered to him. Alexa turned over to face him. She lightly shook him. He groaned in his sleep. "Ray honey, it's time to wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes and stretched out his arms. "Good morning." He said cheerfully. Randy jumped out of bed and opened the curtains. Alexa squinted as the light hurt her eyes. "I slept like a baby." He smiled he walked back over to the bed where Alexa was now sat up. "I guess it helped, with you keeping me warm all night." He smiled evilly. "Do you mind if I have a shower?"

Alexa shook her head as Randy turned around and walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. She watched his perfect ass as he walked. She sighed to herself as she rolled out of bed. She walked over to the window and looked out at the view and tried to get the thoughts of Randy in his boxers out of her mind. Her phone rang in her bag. "Hello... Oh hi!... I've just woken up!... You've been clubbing hard then?... Yeah, I'll be back later, wanna meet me at the airport?... Okay, see ya later...bye."

Randy came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet. Alexa put her phone back into her bag. "I was thinking, we should get some quick breakfast then head to the airport."

"Sure, that sounds like a plan, batman. Just let me get dressed"

"Well I wasn't exactly planning on going out like this Lex." _I really wouldn't mind. _She thought as she walked over to her suitcase. She crouched down and began digging through it, searching for something to wear. Randy glanced at her as something caught his eye. Her shirt had ridden up and her could see a tattoo on her lower back. It was was an Egyptian Ankh and had hieroglyphics spelling something out underneath. "What do the letterings on your back mean?" He asked curiously.

"It means, 'Death comes to you on swift wings and is not only the end but the beginning.' Got it in memory of my dad.''

"It's beautiful Lex, strong too." He said softly.

She smiled. ''Thanks.''

After they had both taken a shower they headed down and had breakfast before making their way to the airport. Alexa was heading to Toronto along with Adam, Jason, Chris and Trish whereas Randy was going home to St.Louis. After about an hour of hanging around the airport, the flight to Toronto was called and the group stood. The blondes headed towards their gate as Alexa turned to Randy. ''I'll see you in a few days.'' She smiled.

''Yeah, have fun.'' He said as he pulled her in for a hug.

''You too, though I doubt you'll be able to without me there.'' She smirked as he let her go.

''How will I cope?'' He asked sarcastically, placing his hand on his heart mockingly.

''LEX!''

Alexa chuckled and gave Randy a kiss on the cheek before walking away. Randy smiled softly as he placed a hand to his cheek, where it was still tingling from the kiss.

"Lex, will you please stop fussing, sit down and put your seat belt on?" Adam told her.

Alexa was trying to put her bag on the shelf above her seat. "I'm too Goddamn short." She whined. "Wait, wait, I think it's there." She told him, slowly taking her hands away. "There." She said, satisfied with her self. Adam could see it falling back down again, and to save her, pushed her out of the way, right before it landed. As her bag landed on the airhostess, Alexa landed on another passenger. "Adam!" She cried.

"Excuse me miss, would you like me to help you with that bag?" Asked the very pissed off air hostess.

"Yes. yes she would." Adam said quickly, knowing that Alexa would never admit defeat. He laughed as she sat next to him and Jason and the safety announcements began.

About half way through the flight she needed the toilet. She was fidgeting and wriggling in her seat. Jason sighed sighed he was trying to sleep. "If you need to piss so fucking bad, please, for the sake of my sanity, go!"

"No. look." She said pointing over to the line.

''Well then, I'll guess you'll have to hold it.'' He smirked.

She groaned and jumped up from her seat and stood at the back of the line, buncing on her feet. Half an hour and a very relieved Alexa later, she returned to her seat. ''Better?'' Adam asked.

''Much.'' She replied.

''So, where are you staying?'' Jason asked.

''My friend Abi's house.''

After she had told him exactly where it was he smiled. ''That's just a few blocks away from mine and Adam's place. Trish and Chris' places aren't that far away either.''

''Small world ain't it?'' She grinned.

''Uh-huh. We'll have to meet up, go clubbing, you can bring ya friend along.'' Jason suggested.

''Good idea.'' She agreed.

''LEX!"

Adam, Trish, Alexa, Jason and Chris all turned in the direction of the squeal. There was a woman running towards them. She looked to be about twenty with long blonde hair which bobbed around her head as she ran. She had deep blue eyes and a infectious smile on her lips. Alexa grinned when she saw her friend, she opened her mouth to speak but didn't manage to get any words out as Abi ran at her, effectively knocking the pair to the ground. Alexa chuckled and sat up slightly, giving her old friend a tight hug. ''I take it you're pleased to see me?'' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Abi nodded. ''I've been so fucking bored!" She exclaimed, gaining several disapproving looks from passers by.

Alexa shook her head slightly and stood, reaching out a hand to help the other woman up. ''Guys, this is Abi. Abs, this is Chris, Adam, Jason and Trish.'' She told her, pointing to each one in turn.

Abi smiled. ''Nice to meet you all.''

''Likewise.'' Trish returned with a smile.

''Yeah, we've all been looking forward to meeting the woman who can put up with Lex for an extended amount of time.'' Chris smirked.

Alexa glared at him. ''Ya know, you're hair could easily go back to pink if you'd prefer.'' Chris' smile vanished and he ran a self-conscious hand through his blonde locks. ''That's what I thought.'' The six walked outside into the parking lot. ''Do you guys need a ride?''

''Um, yeah, if that's okay.'' Trish smiled.

Alexa woke up to the sound of a shrill ringing sound. She groaned and opened her eyes to see what the sound was. She saw her cell phone on the bedside table and snatched it, looking at the caller ID and seeing it was Trish calling her. ''Hey Trish.''

_''Hey.You sound tired.'' _Came the response from the other end.

''Could be 'cos ya just woke me up.''

Trish chuckled. _''It's almost two in the afternoon! Get ya lazy ass outta bed, girl.''_

Alexa glanced at the alarm clock and saw that Trish was right. ''I didn't realize it was so late, guess I was tired.''

_''You get used to it, don't worry. Anyway, me and the guys were thinkin' about goin' out tonight, you up to it?''_

''Sure, sounds like fun.'' She agreed.

_''Okay, do you want us to meet you round your place at about nine?'' _She questioned.

''Yup. We'll be ready.'' Alexa confirmed.

_''Cool. See ya later.''_

''Bye.'' She said before hanging up.

That night, Alexa studied her reflection in the mirror. She had changed into a low cut Dolce & Gabbana silk charcoal halter-top. Glimpses of her tattoo on the small of her back where the shirt ended were visable, and her belly button piercing on her toned tan stomach. She had paired it up with a silk crème coloured skirt by the same designer. The skirt looked as if it had been ripped at the bottom as it had many different lengths. She had accessorized with crème coloured stilettos that tied around the ankle in ballerina fashion, a small silver necklace with a diamond encrusted cross, and a small purse. She had straightened her hair so it reached the middle of her back. Her make up was natural, just some mascara and black eyeliner. She had applied some lipliner and coated her lips with a clear gloss, giving them a wet look. ''Lex! Hurry the fuck up!" Abi yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Alexa sighed and she quickly grabbed her purse before making her way downstairs to meet her friends. Adam whistled as she came down the stairs. She smiled and glanced over everyone. Trish was sporting a pair of low rise jeans that hugged her figure, the guys were all either wearing jeans and a shirt or dress pants and a shirt. Abi was dressed in a denim mini skirt and a red tank top. She wore a pair of black knee high boots and her hair was in messy waves around her face. Her make-up was a lot more drastic than Alexa's, with a mix of light and dark eyeshadow bringing out the colour of her eyes. ''Ya'll ready to go?''

They arrived at the club and Alexa had a nice big strawberry margarita as soon as they arrived before heading over to the table with the others. ''So, how did you two meet?'' Jason asked Abi and Alexa.

''High school.'' Alexa replied.

''Yeah. We were both dating this guy at the same time. When we found out about it we had our revenge and we've been best friends ever since.'' Abi expanded.

Chris raised an eyebrow. ''Dare I ask what you did to him?''

Alexa and Abi luaghed. ''I told him to meet me at the end of school, said I had a surprise for him. When he turned up I blindfolded him and took him out on the school yard. He had no idea Abi was there until we tied him to a tree. You shoulda seen his face the next morning when school started.'' Alexa laughed.

''You left him there overnight?'' Adam chuckled.

''Naked. Don't forget naked.'' Abi added.

''Remind me to never get on the bad side of you.'' Chris gulped down some of his beer.

Later that night Alexa watched as Abi snuck away from the group and took off up to the stage where the live band was playing. She thought nothing of it until about five minutes later the DJ said; "Is there a Lex Torres in here tonight? This young lady to my right has assured me that Lex has a wonderful voice and should sing for all of us tonight."

Alexa's eyes widened under the scrutinizing gaze of her friends but looked around innocently, pretending it wasn't her they were calling up to the stage. Trish nudged her and she glared back before Abi waltzed over and grabbed her arm, yanking her up and practically dragging her to the stage. ''I am so gonna kill you.'' She hissed.

''Nah, ya love me too much.'' She smirked.

Alexa sighed and climbed the steps onto the stage. The DJ informed her that Abi had already picked out a song for her to sing, 'Hero' by Mariah Carey. Alexa rolled her eyes dramatically but stepped up to the microphone. ''This is dedicated to my_ friend _Abi, 'cos you're gonna need a hero when I'm done.'' She warned. Abi waved at her from her seat as the others laughed.

''There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away...''

Chris, Adam, Jason and Trish all gaped at each other. None of them knew Alexa could sing, let along sing well. Abi smiled as Alexa continued.

''And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away, hey yeah  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you...''

Alexa smiled as the crowed went totally ballistic and started clapping. She took a quick bow before jumping down off the stage and walking back to the table. She hit Abi upside the head lightly. ''You were great, Lex.'' Abi smiled.

She rolled her eyes. ''If ya say so. I'm goin' to the bar.'' She informed them before stalking over to the bar. She was standing at the bar when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around dropped her glass. It smashed on the floor. Her eyes went wide as she stood there not moving.

"Miss me?" the man asked with a smirk on his face.

She just stood there in sheer disbelief, unable to believe what was infront of her, he roughly grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the door. Alexa looked frantically back to the table but they hadn't noticed her problem. The cold air hit her like a ton of bricks as she got outside. He pulled her into an alleyway and slammed her up against the wall. "Phil, please..."

WHACK

Shea was cut off by the fierce slap that hit her face. Her face felt like it was about to explode and it felt like someone was sticking red hot needles into her cheek and jawbone. "Thought you got rid of me, did ya?" he started, anger clearly audible in his voice. "Well tough shit. What you did is the BIGGEST mistake of your life, and you're going to be sorry."

She snorted. ''Sorry my ass. You're the one who cheated on me remember.''

This pissed him off. He stood up and punched her in the jaw so hard she fell on the floor. She quickly brought a hand up to cup her jaw. "You fucking bitch! That was all your fault! It never would have happend if you would have just given me what I wanted, what I deserved.'' He kicked her in the ribs which caused her to yelp out in pain.

As he went to kick her again, she used the oppertunity to grab his foot, sending him flying to the floor. She leapt to her feet and darted out of the alleyway before he had a chance to do anything. She reached her car and quickly fumbled with the keys. She managed to unlock it and she pratically jumped in before locking the doors after her. She took a deep breath, soon wishing she hadn't at the sudden pain that shot through her ribs. Alexa stuck the keys into the ignition and sped out of the parking lot, heading home._ The others can get a taxi or something. _She told herself.

As soon as she got home she took a hot shower and gingerly changed into a tank top and some shorts, ready for bed. Moving it took everything in her not to cry out in pain. She had to get her ribs checked. She was sure they were broken from the fierce kick. Standing up, still clutching her ribs, she came face to face with a mirror. Looking at herself she was ashamed of what she saw. The person staring back at her was weak and not in control of herself and her life. It wasn't her. She moved closer towards the mirror and stopped when she realized for the first time the bruise located under her eyes. She moved her hand, flinching as her hand made contact. She immediately thought of something else and reached down grabbing onto the hem of her tank top. Slowly she began to lift it up only to see black and blue. She also had a bruise, a rather large one, on her arm from the club when he gripped her so tightly. She just stood there staring at herself in the mirror. She was brought out of her daze by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She moved over to it as fast as she could. She dug through her bag and eventually found the phone. "Hello?" She answered.

_''Hey.''_

She smiled at the familiar voice. ''Hey Randy.''

_''How are you?''_

''Good.'' She lied. ''You?''

_''Okay. Nice to see the family again, ya know?''_

''Yeah.''

_''What've you been doing?''_

''Jus' chillin'. Is your flight tomorrow?'' She asked.

_''Uh-huh. Not 'til late though.''_

''Yeah, so's mine.'' She replied.

_''So, I'll see you Monday then?''_

''Yep.'' She confirmed as she moved to sit on the bed, wincing as she did.

_''What's wrong?'' _Randy asked concerned.

''Nothing.'' She lied. ''Just stubbed my toe on the bed.''

He chuckled. _''Okay. Well, I gotta go, I'll see ya Monday.''_

''Okay. See ya later Ray.'' She said softly before hanging up. She placed her phone back into her bag and slowly climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her beaten body, before finally falling asleep.

Abi stalked into Alexa's bedroom the following morning. Her friend was facing away from her on her side, with the sheets clutched tightly in her hands. Abi placed her hands on Alexa's shoulders and shook her gently. ''Lex... Lex, wake up.''

''I don't wanna go to school today...'' Alexa mumbled in her sleep.

Abi laughed. ''Lex, wake up!"

Alexa bolted upright. ''It wasn't me!" She looked confused for a moment before glancing at her friend.

Abit frowned and reached forward to move the hair that was covering the left side of Alexa's face, revealing an ugly bruise underneath her eye. ''What the fuck happened to you!'' She demanded.

Alexa shrugged. ''Nothin'.'' She mumbled.

''Don't fucking lie to me Alexa, who the fuck did that to you!" She asked, concerned.

Alexa sighed. ''Phil.'' She answered.

Abi's eyes widened slightly. ''What? When?''

''Last night. He was at the club, dragged me outside when I was at the bar.'' She explained. ''Sorry I left without tellin' you.''

''What did he say to you?'' She asked.

''Nothin' much, just that it was my fault he was screwing that slut behind my back 'cos I wouldn't give him any.''

Abi snorted. ''Asshole. You gonna go to the cops?''

''No!''

''Why the hell not?'' Abi asked.

''It'll just make it worse.'' Alexa looked into her friend's worried eyes. ''Please, it's no big deal, I just wanna forget about it, okay?''

Abi sighed. ''Fine.'' She said reluctantly. ''But if I see that little fuckwit I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind.''

Alexa chuckled and climbed out of bed. ''So, what happened after I left anyway?''

''Not much. We left a little while after you.'' She shrugged. ''Though Trish and Chris were pretty friendly if you catch my drift.'' She wiggled her eyebrows.

Alexa smirked. ''Really?''

''Uh-huh.'' She confirmed. ''When's your flight?''

''Not 'til tonight. I'll pack then we can just hang if ya want.'' She suggested.

Abi nodded. ''Cool.''

Alexa spent the remainder of the day just chilling and catching up with Abi. They watched a few movies and talked about old times. Before she knew it, she was at the airport, waiting for the boarding call for her flight to New York for Raw the next evening. ''You gonna tell the guys why you bailed?'' Abi asked.

''I'll just say I got sick. They ain't gonna know anythings wrong.''

Abi chuckled. ''Yeah, right.''

Alexa frowned. She had wore a Von Dutch cap and some sunglasses to cover her bruise in hopes no one would notice. ''What?''

''Oh no, Lex, it's not at all obvious.''

''Shut up.'' Alexa scowled.

_**''Flight 129, to Buffalo, New York, now boarding.''**_

''Maybe they're catching another flight, I don't see 'em anywhere.'' Alexa said as she picked up her carry-on bag.

''Maybe.'' She pulled her friend into a hug. ''Call me.''

''I will.'' She promised.

''Have a good flight.'' Abi called as she watched Alexa walk away with a wave.

Alexa was the first to board the plane so she sat down in the first seat and leaned back as the other passangers started to get on the plane. After a few minutes she heard some familiar voices coming closer. She swiveled in her seat and spotted Chris, Trish, Adam and Jason approaching. Trish smiled when she spotted Alexa. ''Lex!"

Alexa smiled. ''Hey guys.''

Adam plopped down in the seat beside her and slung his arm casually around her shoulder. ''Me missed you last night Lex.''

''Yeah, where'd you run off too?'' Trish asked as she sat down in the seat in front of Alexa with Jason and Chris.

''I wasn't feeling too well so I bounced.'' She relplied.

They seemed to believe her and she let out a small breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. ''Hey, what's with the glasses?'' Adam asked.

She paused for a minute before aswering. ''Migrane. The light irritates my eyes.'' She lied.

Alexa sighed and scanned her surroundings with little interest. Chris had gone with Jason to see someone because his bags had been lost, leaving Alexa, Trish and Adam bored. "Adam, could you get me a mocha frap?" Alexa asked sweetly as she spotted a Starbucks in the airport.

"Yeah, sure. You want a Tall right?"

Alexa nodded with a smile and he walked into the shop to wait on the long line. Alexa yawned as she watched people walk by her. She watched one particular family. There was a mother, a father, a daughter about 16 years old, a son about 14 years old, and another daughter about 12 years old. They all seemed to be playing a card game together and having a good time. "Are you Sienna?" A little voice said to her.

Alexa looked in front of her to find a little girl about 8 years old standing in front of her. "Yeah, that would be me sweetie," she said softly.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked excitedly as she held out a notebook and marker.

She smiled at her and took them both. "What's your name?"

"Lindsey," she replied with a giggle. Alexa chuckled as she signed a page of her notebook. She closed it and handed it back to her. "Can I have a picture too!"

"Of course! I would love to be in a picture with someone as polite and kind as you!" Alexa said as she grabbed her hand. She led her over to the family she had been watching and pulled on her mother's t-shirt.

"Lindsey, sweetheart, what is it?" She asked in a caring tone.

"Mommy, look who I found! It's Sienna! The wrestler!" She said excitedly as her mother looked up at Alexa.

Alexa smiled at her and held out her hand. "Well, Sienna, nice to meet you," her mother said politely.

"Nice to meet you as well. Lindsey wanted a picture with me, is that okay?"

"Oh yes! She would love that! She's such a big fan of yours!" Her mother laughed.

"Personally, I like Randy Orton better," the older of the children said.

"No way Meg! Chris Benoit is the best!" the boy argued.

"Edge is so cute!" the other girl said.

"Yeah, they're all really great guys," Alexa laughed.

"Wow! You're Sienna! You're so hot!" the boy said standing up.

"Ummm...thank you.'' She smiled.

"Jamie!" Their father exclaimed.

"Sorry, that was rude of me," he apologized as his face grew red.

"That's okay. Really, I don't mind. I've kinda gotten used to hearing that!" She joked as she nudged his shoulder lightly.

"Can we do a family type picture?" their father asked.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure," She replied as he took a camera out of a book bag and handed it off to who he thought was a stranger. Alexa squinted at the coffee carrying stranger and realized that it was Adam. She shook her head as he winked at her. Alexa stood between the parents and held Lindsey in her arms. The other children gathered around as best as they could and Adam took the picture.

"There ya go," Adam said with a smile as he handed back the camera and handed Alexa her coffee.

"Thanks babe." She said before taking a sip.

"Oh my God! You're Edge!" One of the girls announced.

"Guilty!" Adam joked.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked excitedly as she ripped the notebook and marker out of Lindsey's hands.

"Sure, anything for a fan as beautiful as you," Adam grinned as he put his autograph under Alexa's to Lindsey.

"Thank you so much," Alexa said as she kissed Lindsey's cheek.

"No, thank you!" She said in a quite sweet voice.

Her and Adam walked away towards the gate as people walked out the doors into the terminal. "That had to have been the cutest little girl!" Alexa said with a smile.

"Yeah she was pretty adorable. That whole family was really nice," Adam replied.

''Yeah.'' She agreed. ''That was the first person to ask for my autograph!" She grinned.

''Well, get used to it, there'll be a lot more from now on.''

''So, my sources tell me you and Chris were pretty chummy at the club the other night.'' Alexa winked at Trish as they entered the hotel lobby.

Trish blushed. ''We're ju-''

''Just friends...'' She snorted. ''My ass. Why don't you tell him you like him?''

''I don't know, what if he only likes me as a friend?'' She asked softly.

Alexa scoffed. ''Please, have you seen the way he looks at you? Damn, girl, a blind person could see the sexual tension between the two of you.'' She smirked as she walked up to the reception desk. ''Hey, I have a room booked here under Alexa Torres.'' She said politely.

The woman typed something into the computer and nodded as she grabbed a key off the rail behind her. ''Yes. Here you are. Room 494, two singles.''

Alexa nodded and accepted the key. ''Thanks.'' She grabbed her bags and turned to Trish. ''Just talk to him, you'll never know unless you don't.'' She advised as they halted in front of the elevator and she pressed the button. ''You'll regret it if you don't.''

''I know.'' Trish sighed as the doors opened with a ding and they stepped inside. ''What do you think I should say?''

Alexa grinned. '' 'I wanna jump your bones'.'' Trish glared at her. ''Just tell him how you feel... and if, for some reason, say he doesn't feel the same... tell him I dared you to do it!'' She laughed as Trish shot her a look. ''Christ relax, that aint gonna happen, trust me. He's totally hot for you.'' She smirked as they exited the elevator and walked down the hall, stopping outside the door marked 494 in gold plates. She stuck the key in the lock and opened the door, letting Trish enter before her. Alexa closed the door behind her and dumped her bag on the bed closest to the door. She unzipped one bag and pulled out a towel and a change of clothes. ''I'm gonna take a shower and leave you here to fantasize about lover boy...'' She shuddered. ''...Being around you makes me feel dirty.''

''You have a twisted mind.'' Trish chuckled.

''Twisted? No, just bent in several strategic places.'' She grinned before dodging the pillow that was aimed at her head and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She carefully stripped off her clothes, mindfull of her bruised ribs and stepped into the shower.

Half and hour later she emerged feeling a lot better. She had changed into a pair of white cargo pants that hung low on her hips and a white tank top that showed off her abs. Across the top, ' Finder-lickin' good ' was scrawled across the chest in red letters. She hung her towel on the radiator and sat down on her bed. She pulled on a pair of red sketchers that she had 'borrowed' from Abi and put a red beanie on her head. She put her sunglasses back on so no-one could see the bruise and stood, turning to her Canadian friend. ''I'm gonna go get some food.'' She stated. ''Want anything?'' Trish shook her head no and Alexa shrugged before making her way out of the room and down the hall. As she made her way to the canteen she spotted a familiar looking man headed her way. "Randy!" She cried as she ran up to him and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she hugged him.

He chuckled. ''Anyone would think you're pleased to see me.''

"How you doin?" She grinned as he set her back on the floor.

He kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes that were covered by sunglasses. "Hey, take those off so I can see your beautiful eyes!" He took them off before she could object, revealing a black and blue left eye. He winced when he saw it, knowing it had to hurt. He touched her face lightly as she winced a little in pain. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, never mind. I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me," She said, attempting to grab her glasses back.

He pulled them away from her reach. ''Not so fast. Tell me what happened.''

She knew he was angry, not at her but at the person who had done this to her. ''Why? You care?'' She snapped before she could stop herself.

His gaze softened. ''Of course I do. You're my friend.''

**Friend. **She frowned slightly. That was all she would ever be to him, his _friend_, nothing more. She took a deep breath, suddenly realizing that she actually wanted to be more than friends with him. In the time she had known him, they had grown close, and she trusted him almost as much as she trusted Abi. She had let him in, told him things about herself that nobody else knew. She shook her head, to clear her thoughts and looked him in the eyes. ''I walked into a door.'' She mumbled sarcastically as she snatched her glasses and turned away from him. She started to walk away, but he latched his hand on her wrist. Alexa immediately turned around sharply, regretting it as soon as she had done it. She yelped out in pain as she grabbed onto her ribs with her free hand.

Randy was immediately trying to make sure that she was okay. He wrapped an arm around her back. "Lex? Are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

''N-Nothing.'' Was her feble response.

''What's goin' on?'' Chris asked as he approached the pair in the hallway.

''We heard shouting.'' Adam said.

''What the hell happened to you?'' Chris asked, noticing the bruise on his friends face.

Randy rolled his eyes. ''She said she walked into a door.'' He returned his gaze to Alexa. "Lex. Let me look at your ribs." Randy insisted, extremely concerned for his friend.

"No." Came her immediate response.

"Why not?"

"Because nothing's wrong!" She yelled. "Why won't everyone just leave me the hell alone? I said I'm FINE!" She then stormed down the hall leaving the rest in complete shock.

Alexa headed back to her hotel room after grabbing a coke and a sandwich. When she entered the room she found Trish sitting on the bed while she talked on the phone. ''Thanks... I gotta go, I'll speak to ya later.'' She disconected the call and turned to Alexa. ''That was Abi, she told me what happened with Phil so don't bother making up some excuse. Randy was really worried about you, Lex. We all are.'' She said softly. Alexa sighed and reached up her hand to remove the glasses. Upon seeing her face, Trish gasped slightly. ''God, Lex, did ya really think you could hide it from us?''

''I hoped so.'' She admitted as she sat down on the bed beside the blonde.

''Why?''

''I didn't want to involve any of you in my shit.'' She sighed. ''You've all got more important things to worry about than my own pathetic problems.''

''Not at all. Lex, we're you're friends. We're gonna be travelling with you for a majority of the year, you need to learn to trust us. We're here for you, remember that.'' She told her.

''Thanks.'' She smiled gratefully.

''So... what happened?''

''Well... I met Phil when I was seventeen and we started dating a few months later. He was great at first, ya know, kind, considerate... then he started to get jealous that I'd meet someone else. I reassured him that I only wanted him but he got real possesive, wouldn't let me go anywhere without him. That's when the abuse started...'' She took a deep breath. ''He came home drunk, said I was cheating on him then he hit me. In the morning he always apologized, said he didn't mean it, and I believed him. Abi found out what was going on and told me to leave him, eventually I found the courage to stand up to him and I went to his flat to break up with him. When I got there I found him fucking some slut. He said it was my fault for not giving him any and that's when I told him it was over. He totally flipped and, well, I ended up in hospital for three weeks.'' She said bitterly. ''The other night was the first time I've seen him since.''

Trish shook her head. ''I don't know what to say.''

Alexa cracked a smile. ''You don't have to say anything, it's in the past, I'm over it.''

''Well, if you need to talk, you know where I am.'' She smiled.

''I know.''

''Well, we should really get ready for the show.'' Trish suggested.

About half an hour later, Alexa and Trish had both packed their gym bags ready for Raw and were making their way down the hall to Adam and Jason's room. As they approached the door, they heard shouting. Alexa shot Trish an amused look before opening the door a crack.

"That's not fair man! You always cheat!"

"Oh come on, just admit you can't keep up."

"That's what you think."

"How the hell did that just happen?"

"Guess your not as cocky now, huh?"

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP!" Alexa opened the door and yelled over the two voices. Adam and Jason were playing some video game and being really loud.

"GIVE ME THE CONTROLLER, DIPWAD!"

"I WANT TO BE FIRST PLAYER BLONDIE!"

"YOU HAVE BLONDE HAIR TOO!"

As much as Alexa liked watching Adam and Jason fight, the two were giving her a headache. She calmly walked over by them and turned off the TV, then stood in front of it with her arms crossed. They stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you going to act like adults or do I have to beat you both?"

"He started it." Adam said pointing a finger at Jason.

"I don't care who started it. You both should know better." She sighed and looked both of the Canadian blondes in the eye. "You," She said pointing at Adam, "need to give up the controller once in a while. Just because you have long hair does not mean you can hog first player. And you," She turned to Jason, "need to wait your turn." They both shook their heads. "You both need to start acting your age. Now get your asses up and ready within five minutes or me and Trish will leave without you, capishe?''

''I'm driving.'' Alexa told them as she climbed into the drivers seat of Adam's rental. Adam, Jason got in the back and closed the doors as Trish climbed into the passanger's seat. Alexa started the ignition. Jason and Adam exchanged a worried look as Alexa teared out of the hotel parking lot and into the road, narrowly avoiding an oncoming car. ''If we're late I am so gonna kill you guys.'' She warned as she swerved in the road just missing a car that suddenly hit it's breaks in front of them. "Move Bitch!'' She poked her head out of the window as the other car honked at her. ''Don't Like My Driving? Dial 1-800-EAT SHIT!"

Ten minutes later, Alexa whipped around the corner heading into the arena parking lot. "Shit! Let me get out and kiss the fucking ground!" Jason said getting out the car quickly as soon as Alexa put the car in park.

"That was fun huh?" She laughed pushing her hair out of her face as Jason ran over to the grass and vomited.


	2. Chapter 2

When she arrived at the arena, Alexa headed straight to Mr.McMahon's office. She explained how the black eye had come about and he had arranged for her to do a pre-tape segment, where Tyson Tomko and Trish ambushed her as she 'arrived' at the arena. She also had a live segment to do with Randy before she headed out to the ring to bitch about Trish. She had gone back to her locker room and dressed in a tight pair of brown low-riding cordoury trousers and a low cut halter neck. Jan, the make-up lady, had curled her hair so it hung in tight ringlets around her face and she had decided not to use any foundation so the bruise was visable. Her eyeshadow was dark, emphasizing her violet eyes. She thanked Jan before heading down various corridors to get ready for her segment with Randy. When she arrived, Coach went over when her cue was and told her to improvise from there, the general idea was that Randy was going to hit on her and she would shoot him down. Alexa waited in position and watched as Randy, Paul, Dave and Ric had their interview with Coach.

**RAW**

When the time came she walked along the hall and into the camera's view as she sauntered past them. "Hey baby, how about a ride with a real man?" Randy called after her with a cocky smirk.

"Sorry cowboy, in my corral eight seconds is not a ride." Sienna called back before walking on.

'' 'Atta girl Sienna!" JR chuckled from ringside as he watched what was happening on the titontron.

The titontron went black before Sienna's music hit and the crowd went wild as she walked down the ramp and rolled her body into the ring. She called for a mic and smiled at the ring tech who had handed it to her. ''Her legs are almost as long as Stacy's!" King called excitedly.

JR groaned. ''Would you stop?''

''Hey JR, look at that shiner! Who'd want to hurt a pretty thing like that?''

''I don't know King, but I'm sure we're going to find out.''

Sienna grinned and winked at King as she raised the mic to her lips. ''I'm sure you've all noticed my black eye. Well, here's how it happened. Roll the footage.''

The titontron showed Sienna arriving at the arena with her gym bag and you could see Tyson and Trish sneaking up behing her before throwing her to the ground. The crowd booed as they saw Tyson kick her in the face as Trish cackled in the background.

''Sienna doesn't look too happy, King.'' JR noted.

''Trish Stratus, I'm getting sick of you and that Vin Diesel wannabe.'' The crowd cheered at that remark. ''If you-''

Trish's music hit and she emerged from the curtain with Tyson and Christian, sporting a cocky grin and a mic. ''Sienna, do you really think you're any match for me? I mean, really, I'm a five time Women's Champion.''

Sienna snorted. ''And you're also the biggest slut I've seen in my entire life.''

Trish growled. ''That's it! I'm sick of your little snide comments-''

Sienna looked at her innocently before cutting her off. ''Snide comments? Please, it aint my fault that there are too many men that have passed through the revolving door that is _your_ bed.''

''You little bitch!''

Sienna cocked her head to the side and smiled. ''Yeah. I got a propositon for you. How 'bout we settle this in the ring?''

Trish smiled. ''Sounds good to me. At Backlash, me and Christian against you and Chris Jerkoff.''

''Fine. But tonight, I want you in a match.''

''How about we make it a tag team match?'' Trish suggested sweetly.

Sienna nodded. ''Me and a partner of my choosing aginst you and whoever is stupid enough to team with you.'' She smirked. As Trish and her men turned to walk away, Sienna called after them, "Oh Christian?" He turned back, as did Trish and Tomko. "I just wanted to say how lovely of a couple you and Trash make, but don't be taking her to any candle lit dinners." He looked at her questioningly. "She'll probably melt if she gets too close to the flame, just like the ninety-nine per cent plastic over-the-hill Barbie she is."

Alexa arrived back at the diva's locker room to find Randy standing outside the door. She smiled slightly and walked up behind him. ''Hey.''

He turned around and smiled at her. ''Hey yourself.'' She opened the door and signalled for him to join her. ''You did good on the mic.''

She smirked. ''What can I say, I have a natural talent for insulting people.'' He chuckled before there was an uncomfortable silence. Alexa decided to break it. ''Are we cool?'' She asked softly.

''Yeah.'' He nodded. ''Trish told me what you told her and I don't understand why you couldn't tell me the truth.''

''I don't know, I guess I was ashamed.'' She told him.

''There's no need to be.'' He smiled at her before pulling her into a hug. He let her go and moved towards the door. ''I'll catch you later, be careful out there.''

She quickly changed into her ring attire, which consisted of some cream hot pants and a black tank top with her name on the front. Her boots reached her knees and she had black kneepads on over them. She walked down to the gorilla position and smiled at the group gathered there. Randy and Dave were there, they'd be interfering later. Chris and Adam were there too. ''See you guys out there.'' Trish called as she and her partner walked through the curtain.

''Miss. Torres.''

Alexa turned to see a man handing her a mic. ''Thanks.'' She grinned as she took it.

''N-No problem, miss.'' He stuttered before rushing away.

Alexa chuckled as he music hit and she headed through the curtain, walking down and stopping at bottom of the ramp, facing her opponants in the ring. After Jericho had made his entrance him and Sienna rolled into the ring.

The two posed in opposite corners before the bell sounded and Trish and Sienna decided to start off the match. They both lunged at the other and locked up in the middle of the ring. Sienna used her size advantage and roughly shove Trish away from her, slamming her into the turnbuckle. Sienna irish whipped her to the opposite corner and performed a handspring elbow to her face. Sienna moved out of the way and Trish stumbled slightly before dropping to the mat. Sienna continued beating down Trish, who was gradually tiring from her opponant's relentless attack. Finally, Trish managed to DDT Sienna, leaving both women lying on the mat. Jericho leaned over and stretched out his hand for the tag as she crawled closer to her corner. Trish reached Tomko first and he grabbed Sienna's foot. She got into an upright position with him still holding her leg. She swung her free leg up and kicked him in the head. Sienna quickly tagged in Chris before rolling out of the ring. The two men went at it and Jericho was laying the smackdown, much to the delight of the crowd. Sienna winced when Tyson hit her partner with a hard powerbomb. Tyson glared at her and dragged Chris towards her. ''C'mon bitch, tag him!" He taunted.

''Don't do it Sienna, that man's a monster!" JR said frantically.

Sienna reached out her hand like she was going to tag herself in but at the last second pulled back and punched Tomko in the face, elicting cheers from the audience. He stumbled back, allowing Jericho to catch his breath. That gave him the oppertunity to grab Tyson when he turned and hit him with a powerful samoan drop. He looked towards Sienna before tagging her in. She grinned and stepped through the ropes. She darted over to the other side of the ring and knocked Trish of the apron before heading back towards Tyson and climbing to the top rope. She paused before flying off the rope with a perfect shooting star press. 1-2-3! She rolled from Tomko's prone form and Jericho entered the ring before raising her arm in victory. They celebrated until the crowd booed and Jericho was knocked down from behind. Sienna turned to find Randy Orton and Batista hovering behind her.

''What the hell are Evoloution doing here?'' JR wondered.

''She did shoot down Randy earlier, perhaps they want to teach her a lesson.'' King added.

Batista focused on Chris as Randy stepped closer to Sienna menicingly. She didn't back away from him and he suddenly grabbed her hair, shouting at her.

''This is uncalled for King!'' JR yelled, appalled.

Randy ignored the referee who was trying to seperate him from Sienna, giving the woman the chance to kick out her leg, connecting solidly with Randy's groin. He released her and dropped to the mat, clutching his manhood in pain. Sienna smirked and backed up a few steps only to walk in to a solid object. She closed her eyes before turning, to meet the gaze of Batista. As he stepped towards her she moved back until she was backed against the turnbuckle. Randy was on his feet at this point and the two stood in front of her. The crowd suddenly erupted in cheers as Benoit and Edge ran down the ramp and slid into the ring.

''Here comes the cavalry.'' JR commented.

They took Randy and Batista out before rolling out of the ring with Sienna as Triple H and Ric Flair got into the ring. Sienna leaned down and helped Chris to his feet and the four backed up the ramp, glaring at the men in the ring, before walking through the curtain.

**April 18th 2004**

Two weeks had passed and it was the Sunday before Backlash. Alexa was excited about her first ever pay-per-view appearence and had been on a high since Friday. The past weeks on Raw, Sienna had been interacting with both Trish and Evolution. She had interfeered in on of Randy's matches in return for him and Batista disrupting her and Chris''s match and she'd had a tag match with Lita aginst Trish and Gail Kim. It was almost two in the afternoon and Alexa, Jason and Randy were hanging in Trish and Alexa's hotel room when her phone suddenly started to ring. Before Alexa had a chance, Jason snatched it from the stand. ''Alexandera Torres' residence, this her totally awesome boy-toy Chris-to-the-ish-chan speaking. What's up?"

Alexa chuckled. ''Gimme the damn phone blondie!"

''Okay, hang on.'' Jason said and handed his friend the phone.

''Hello?'' Alexa asked. ''Oh, hey Mamá.'' She slumped down on the bed and rolled her eyes as her mother rampled on. ''Si... Ta todo bien Everything is good. ¿Cómo Es Adrian? Eso es grande... No, no espero que usted mire sino un poco de ayuda no lastimaría... Sí, sí... lo que. How's Adrian? That's great... No, I don't expect you to watch but a little bit of support wouldn't hurt... Yeah, yeah...whatever. '' She groaned inwardly as her mother began one of her long speeches. She reached over and grabbed the bag of pretzels Jason was in the middle of eating and started scrunching it next to the mouthpiece. ''Mom... you're breaking up...'' She said slowly and hung up the call.

Randy snickered. ''That was nice.''

She shrugged. ''What can I say, I'm a bitch.'' She rolled off the bed and dusted herself off as she stood. ''I'm gonna take a shower.'' She stated as she began digging through her bag, pulling out a towel.

''Need a hand?'' Jason winked at her.

''I'm a big girl, I'm sure I can manage it by myself.'' She grinned.

''Your loss.'' He said cockily.

''I'm sure.'' She shot back sarcastically as she sauntered into the bathroom.

Jason smirked as he watched Randy follow her retreating form, before she closed the door. He laughed and Randy turned to look at him. ''What's so funny?'' He questioned.

''You, man, you have a crush on Lex!" Jason laughed.

''Dude, shut your mouth!" Randy hissed.

''So you're not gonna deny it?'' Jason asked.

Randy sighed. ''No.''

''Why don't you ask her out?''

''Because that would ruin everything.'' He sighed again.

''You don't know that.''

''Yeah, but I'm not gonna risk it.''

''That's your choice man, but what if you can't handle just being friends with her? What's gonna happen if she finds herself a boyfriend? How are you gonna feel then?'' Jason told him.

Randy shrugged. ''I don't know, I mean, it's not like I'm in love with her or anything.'' Jason cocked an eyebrow at him. ''Drop it, Jay.''

''Hey Lex, ya ready for our match?'' Trish asked as she entered the women's locker room.

''Hell yeah!" Alexa said happily.

''Good. If you get ready now and meet us in the men's locker room to go over the match.'' Trish informed her.

''Sure thing.'' She agreed as Trish left and Alexa began to change into her attire. She had decided on wearing a low cut white halter and a pair of tight fitting vinyl bootcut pants. She put on her wrestling boots and knee pads underneath her pants and she headed down the hall to get her hair and make-up done. Her hair was put into a high ponytail with two strands left down, framing her face and her make up consisted of some black eyeliner and mascara. When she was ready she walked down to the men's locker room.

After going over their match several times Trish and Alexa left to go relax in the locker room before their match. ''You wanna play a practical joke on Chris and Randy?" Trish's eyes shot open in interest. Alexa pulled a deck of cards out of her bag and tossed them down on the bench. "This evening, you learn to play poker."

'"What does this have—"

'"They think that I can't…" Alexa began to detail her plan. Trish mischievously grinned and agreed.

''The following contest is an intergender tag team match. Making her way to the ring, from Toronto, Canada... Sienna!''

Sienna grinned and rolled into the ring, climbing the turnbuckle and holding an arm in the air. She hopped down and leaned casually against the turnbuckle as she waited for her partner and opponants. Chris made his way down to the ring next, before Trish and Christian came down looking smug. After the bell rang both women climbed through the ropes and stood in their respective corners as the men started the match off. It was fairly equal for a while until Christian scored a low blow as Trish distracted the referee. Christian showboated as Chris lay on the mat, making the audience boo. ''Yo Christian!" Sienna called.

The blonde turned to her and she lifed her halter neck, flashing her black satin bra. Christian stood there shocked until a suplex from behind by Chris snapped him out of it. Trish held out her hand to her partner, eager for the tag. Christian tagged her in and Trish stepped over to Chris. She went to slap him but he caught it and dragged her over to Sienna. Trish shook her head frantically as Chris grinned and tagged in Sienna. She lunged at Trish and sat on her waist as she hit her in the face a few times. Sienna stood and kicked Trish in the stomach. She waited for the blonde to get to to her feet and when she did, Sienna kicked her in the shin. When Trish was bent over in pain, Sienna dropped an elbow into the center of her back before wrapping her arms around the hurting woman and executing a side suplex. She picked up the woman and slung her into the ropes and clotheslined her down to the mat. Sienna ran over to Christian and dropkicked him off the apron before going back over ot her corner and tagging Jericho in for his revenge. He approached Trish and put her in the walls of Jericho. Sienna noticed Christian about to enter the ring but she ran around the ring and grabbed his foot, preventing him from breaking the hold. A few seconds later, Trish tapped and the bell rang.

''And here are your winners, Sienna and Chris Jericho!"

Sienna released her hold on Christian's ankle and climbed into the ring to raise Chris' hand in victory over a fallen Trish Stratus.

''What are we doing tonight?" Chris asked, taking a seat and propping his feet up on the bed.

''I wouldn't mind learning to play poker," Trish answered with the ultimate innocent look on her face.

"I didn't bring any cards," Chris replied. "If you want to that bad, I guess we could go—"

"I have some," Alexa called, dashing into the other room and returning to toss them on the table.

"There's only one problem with that. I don't play poker unless it's strip poker," Chris suggestively responded and let the cards fall from the box into his hand. He flashed a grin at Randy, who returned it with as much enthusiasm.

"Well, ladies?" the other man asked.

Trish and Alexa nervously glanced at each other. The brunette gestured for Trish to come into her room. They loudly whispered to each other to give the impression that they were weighing their answer. The girls quickly added socks and a robe to their dress and sauntered around the corner. "Alright, we accept," Trish said and grandly took a seat in the other empty chair.

"But you already cheated," Chris whined.

"How is that?" Alexa asked, pushing up to the table the other two chairs from her room.

"You put on more clothes."

"Ah, we did that before agreed, sweetie," Trish replied. "This way or no way."

Randy nudged Chris and leaned in to whisper to him. Chris smiled and shuffled the cards. "Alright, let's lay out the rules. Five card draw. Whoever wins gets to choose who loses a piece of clothing. When you lose all of your money, you take it all off. That okay with everyone?"

"When you explain to me what five card draw is, I do believe so," Trish answered.

"What are we using for money?" Randy asked.

Alexa glanced around, pulled open the mini-bar, and tossed two bags of peanuts on the table. "That work?" Everyone nodded and she quickly retrieved the two from her room.

''Alright, ante is two peanuts and the limit is ten. You eat someone else's peanuts, you forfeit a hand," Chris stated as Trish ripped open the packets and began dividing them evenly. The guys correctly explained the game while the ladies intently listened. Trish tried to sweet-talk her way into them allowing her to write down the hands on piece of paper to continue the charade that they didn't know what they were doing. It didn't fly. Therese knew that the game of poker wasn't exactly what hand you drew but how much you let on to the other people what hand you drew. With the peanuts divvied up, Chris dealt the first hand. They picked up their cards and studied them. Alexa and Trish leaned in to each other and began whispering. '"Hey, hey, no conferring."

"Aw, come on, Chris, we have no idea what we're doing. At least let us until we get the hang of it," Trish purred.

"I think we ought to give them something, Chris," Randy replied.

He reluctantly agreed and the girls once again converged on their cards. When each of them took two more cards, they acted excited and put up only two more peanuts apiece. Chris suppressed a giggle, matched their two and tossed in six more. After that, they folded and it was down to Randy and Chris who added a few more nuts to the pile. Chris only had a pair of queens and was bluffing his way through. Randy ended up with a pair of twos. Chris eagerly turned to Trish. "Give it up, babe."

She sighed and then made a big show of taking off her sock and throwing it at him. Randy reached for their cards and turned them over. "Trish, you had three jacks."

"You mean I really won?"

"You would have if you'd kept going," he answered as he pulled the cards together to shuffle them.

"Oh," she demurely replied.

With the next hand, Alexa ended up with two fours. Then acted like it was the world and she tossed in the ten peanuts. Randy and Chris immediately folded. She laid them out and the both of them rolled their eyes, knowing they had better hands. "Alright, no conferring," Chris stated before Alexa picked her victim.

''Randy."

He complied with a snort and tossed off a shoe. "Happy?"

"I will be later when I win," she teased.

Trish dealt the next hand and Alexa leaned over to tell her to start playing seriously and to remind her to target Chris. _As if I need reminding about that, _she thought. "No conferring," Chris yelled.

"We haven't even looked at our cards," Trish pouted.

Alexa and Trish bluffed their way through three more hands with Alexa legitimately winning another with a full house. They left Randy hanging with one shoe and Chris now sported bare feet. He muttered something about beginner's luck when Randy started the next hand. The ladies passed a knowing look between each other. The luck ran out and the hands went back and forth, although a little favored to the women. Trish and Alexa both lost their robes, Randy was barefoot but Chris was now on a striptease with his shirt. Trish's eyes followed his every move and she licked her lips at the sight of his bare body. She wanted to run her fingers through his thick blonde hair but held herself back, knowing that in a few hands he would be minus much more. "I don't know why y'all're ganging up on me," he whined

"It was your idea," Alexa replied in a singsong voice.

''I think you're pulling something off on us," Chris said with a serious tone and propped his elbows on the table, staring Alexa down. "Do you know how to play poker?"

"I do now. That's for sure," she flippantly answered.

"Before tonight, did you know how to play poker?" he clarified, intensifying his glare.

"I've seen 'Maverick' and 'The Gambler' before. Either way, it's too late to turn back now," she answered with a crooked grin and shuffled the cards.

Chris ran into a strand of luck and Trish was embarrassingly down to her shorts and bra. She was casting Alexa glances that said, "This wasn't supposed to happen." The brunette ignored the looks, reveling in her mortification. She thought it only right to catch Randy up to the other two and pulled out a few hands that brought the guys on equal grounds—jeans and underwear. Alexa was practically drooling over Randy's muscles. She quickly remembered when she had slept in the same bed with him, his broad chest supporting her as they lay side by side…

Apparently her focus had shifted and Randy reduced her by a shirt, but he was sorely disappointed to find a camisole underneath. She grinned evilly, "Sorry."

Trish's mood lightened when she won the next hand and the object of her affection revealed lightly tanned skin and muscular thighs as he angrily stripped off his jeans. Forget the fact that he was mad or that she was half-naked herself, Trish was greedily taking it all in. In return, Chris pulled off the next two rounds and demanded Alexa lose the camisole. She tossed it aside and focused on the hand before her to put Randy in the same predicament as Chris. Like Randy cared as he imagined what it would be like to run his hands over her smooth, tanned skin. The peanuts piled up between Chris and Alexa as they attempted to outdo each other. On the next hand, someone seemed bound to bare a private body part. Each person focused on their cards, only Chris and Alexa daring each other to fold with their eyes. She held her breath as the cards were laid down—Chris had won. Alexa almost felt sorry for Trish when Chris stared Alexa down, instead of Trish, and demanded that she lose something. She begrudgingly smiled but then reached down under the table whipped off a sock, tossing it in his face.

"You cheater!" Chris exclaimed and threw the white sock back at her.

"No one ever said _which _article of clothing had to go," she maliciously grinned and pushed the cards to Trish for the next deal.

Now they were down to the wire. Alexa had met her match in poker with Chris Irvine, but she would be damned if she lost the next hand or, God forbid, the next two hands. On the next round, the two Canadians stared each other down, making some attempt at reading each others mind. Randy leaned over to Trish and said, "I don't think we exist, do you?" His intention was for the other two to hear but they were too absorbed in the game. Trish shook her head and sighed. "Wanna fold and see what happens between them?" he asked and popped up a peanut in his mouth.

"Why not?" They tossed in their cards and the other two cast them a cursory glance before returning to their showdown.

Chris called it and they both hesitantly laid their hands down on the table. "Ha!" Alexa yelled, slamming her hand down on the table. "I win! Now, who's next?" Trish pleaded with her eyes not to be chosen. Randy was chuckling to himself over the fact that they had been duped; Chris Irvine, the king of poker—strip poker at that—was a strip of cloth away from losing to a woman. Randy had resigned himself to showing off his entire manly glory, but then Alexa's eyes lit on Chris. "I'd like to thank today's sponsor—" she stopped to glance under the table, "Fruit of the Loom. Mr. Irvine, sir, would you like to pass around a sample of their underwear line."

The glint in his eyes told her she may have made a mistake. His green briefs were off in an instant and two of the most uninterested people in the room of seeing Chris naked got more than an eyeful of his anatomy. '"Go, go!" Randy yelled, grabbing his clothes and dragging Alexa with him.

"That's what you get for cheating!" he called after them as Randy shoved Alexa into her room and slammed the door behind them.

"Don't ever incite him to do that again," Randy panted.

"Oh, I won't. You can trust me on that. But it was worth it," she replied. When the laughter subsided, they locked eyes and realized how little they were wearing. Alexa blushed red and immediately began pulling her clothes back on. ''I suggest you get dressed.''

''Why? Can't you control yourself around my sexy body.'' He grinned.

She snorted. ''More like I can't control my up-chuck refelex.''

He glared at her before grabbing her. He held both her hands in his left hand and tickled her back with his right. Every time she was tickled she jumped forward, right into him. She stuck out her tongue at him and he laughed. "If you do that again, I'm going to bite your tongue." That sounded like a challenge, and Alexa, not one for backing down, stuck her tongue out again. Before she could stop him, he kissed her. She went with it, and he, being true to his word, bit her tongue. He pulled back with a little smirk on his face when he saw her shocked expression.

Alexa jumped to tackle Randy but miscalculated and tripped. She grabbed his arm as she did, making him fall down on top of her. Alexa groaned. ''Damn, I think I broke my ass." She rubbed the sore spot, wincing.

He chuckled and reached out his hand to stroke her cheek. She licked her lips nervously. This made him move his attention to her lips and before she knew it his lips crashed onto hers. Alexa knew this was no kiss of friendship. She felt heartfelt passion and longing in that kiss of his and she responded with a kiss almost as strong in vigour and energy. He pulled away. ''I'm sorry...''

She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly left, leaving her staring at the door in shock. A few seconds later, she heard her cell phone ringing and grabbed it from the bed. ''Yeah?'' She asked breathlessly.

_''Hey Lex, you okay? You sound a little wierd.''_

''No, Jay, I'm fine.''

_''Okay, I was just wondering if you wanted to come down to the bar with me and some of the guys.''_ He asked.

''I'm not really in the m-''

_'''C'mon, Lex...''_ He whined.

''Sure, I'll be down in a few.'' She said before ending the call. She changed into a pair of low riding white cargo pants and a white off the shoulder top that reached just under her navel. She put her hair in two plaits either side of her head and put her New York Yankees beanie hat on before grabbing her purse and walking out the door. She headed down the hall and started down the stairs as a million questions ran through her mind. Why did Randy kiss her? Why did he leave? The most prominent one was; What was going happen now? She sighed as she entered the hotel bar and glanced around, looking for Jason. She finally spotted him in the corner along with Adam, Lisa Marie, Amy, Matt and Nora. Alexa smiled as Jason stood and walked over to join her. ''Hey, havin' fun?'' She asked as they headed over to the bar.

''Yeah. Where'd you go after the show?''

She smirked. ''Me and Trish got one over on Chris and Randy.''

''Really?'' She told him about her and Trish's plan, and the poker game. ''So you actually beat Chris?'' Alexa nodded. ''Damn, that make's you the first, he's untouchable.''

''I don't think John would be too impressed with you stealin' his lines.'' Alexa snorted.

Jason chuckled. ''So, where are they now?''

''Well, the last time I saw Chris he was stripping, Trish... Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since the poker game either.''

Jason grinned. ''You think they're... y'know?''

Alexa's eyes widened slightly before she laughed. ''Guess that means I'm stuck here for at least a few hours.'' She groaned as the bartender handed her a vodka and coke.

''What about Randy?''

''How the hell do I know?''

Jason raised an eyebrow. ''Somethin' happen between you two?''

She gulped down her drink and ordered another. ''He kissed me.''

''What?''

''Did I stutter?'' She snapped. ''Sorry.'' She took a sip of her drink.

''What happened?'' He asked.

''We were playin' around, I stuck my tongue out at him, he said he'd bite it if I did it again. I did it again, he bit me then he kissed me.''

''And...''

''And he apologized then left.''

''Just like that?'' He asked, disbelievingly.

''Yep.'' She confirmed.

''How do you feel about that?'' He asked softly.

''I-'' That was a good question. How did she feel about it? She knew she had wanted him to kiss her and she had felt hurt when he'd just walked out like that. She knew she didn't want to lose Randy's friendship, she didn't want to _not _talk to him. She knew she loved his beautiful blue eyes, how they always lit up when he smiled. She loved his cocky smirk he did. She loved the way his nose scrunched up slightly when he laughed, the way he could always make her laugh. She loved... Alexa inhaled sharply as she did the mental arithmetic that she hadn't realized she'd been avoiding. She liked Randy. She trusted Randy. Randy made her incredibly hot. Friendship plus trust plus animal attraction equals...

It was as though an electrical connection had suddenly been made. All of her nerves and synapses switched on and for an instant, she could feel every individual molecule of air touching her. Part of her wanted to blurt it out immediately. The other, saner part of her wanted to simply run out of the room. It wasn't that she feared he'd turn on her if she told him; she knew he wouldn't even if he didn't feel the same way. But this would change everything. Once she said the words, everything would be different between them. He would possess her utterly then. She would be completely, unquestionably his. Permanently his.

She shook her head in shock. ''I've only known him a few months.'' She muttered to herself.

''Lex.'' Her head snapped towards Jason. ''You alright?''

''Peachy.''

''You like him don't you.''

''Of course I do, we're friends...'' She trailed off.

**April 19th 2004**

Alexa woke to someone rudely shaking her awake. ''Leave me 'lone.'' She slurred.

''Lex, our flights in just over an hour.'' She opened her eyes to see Trish standing over her. ''What the fuck happened to you last night?''

Alexa looked up at her and smirked. ''Me? What about you?'' Trish blushed. Alexa laughed as she rolled out of bed. ''I thought so. I suppose it was a good job I left when I did, I woulda been up all night anyhow.''

''Jason brought you back last night, me and Chris had to help him carry you to bed, you were totally wasted.'' Trish informed her.

Alexa shrugged. ''Not a crime is it.''

''Well, considering you're nineteen, then yeah, it kinda is.''

''Shut up.'' Alexa scowled. ''I'm gonna take a quick shower okay?''

''Sure, we're leaving in about a half hour.''

Two hours later, Alexa was sitting beside Trish and Chris on the flight to Des Moines, Iowa for Raw that evening. She shared a mischevious look with Chris when they saw that Adam was sleeping like a baby in front of them. Trish shook her head, chuckling to herself. "THE PLANE IS GOING DOWN! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! HELP US!" Shrieked Alexa and Chris.

It was a common known fact that Adam was scared of flying so this wasn't something he needed to hear. Eyes snapped open, his body jerked up and he let out a very high-pitched girl scream. He looked around for a minute only to see amused faces looking at him. He turned and glared at the pair before attempting to go back to sleep as they snickered behind him. Alexa spotted Jason sitting further down the back and stood to go and see him. As she turned to walk down the aisle, she slammed into a wall of muscle. She felt herself falling before a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and prevented her from falling. Once she was in an upright position she looked up to thank the person, only to see Randy staring back at her. She exhaled slowly. ''Thanks.''

''No problem.''

''Randy, I-''

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the back of the plane where there weren't many people. He looked at her apologetically. ''Look, before you say anything, I'm so sorry about what happened. I don't know what came over me and I'd completely understand if you never want to speak to me again but I don't wan't this to ruin our friendship, you mean a lot to me, Lex.'' _If only you really knew how much. _He thought silently.

After a moment, she smiled at him. ''I'll always be your friend Ray.'' _It's better than nothing. _She told herself.

''So, we cool?''

She smirked. ''Now, where have I heard that before?'' Randy chuckled. ''Yeah, we're cool.'' He smiled and envoloped her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, resigning herself to the fact that her and Randy were never going to be anything more than friends.

''You wanted to see me?'' Alexa asked as she popped her head around Vince's door.

''Yes, come on in Alexa.'' He smiled. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the chair in front of the desk, before taking a seat. ''There's an autograph signing in LA on Wednesday and Thursday and there's a spot for you if you want it.'' He offered.

She grinned. ''Of course I do.''

''Great.'' He handed her an envolope. ''That's your ticket for the flight, all the details are in there. There's also another ticket to Detroit where we have a house show on Saturday.''

''Are there any others going?'' She asked as she skimmed through the contents of the envolope.

''Yes. There will be superstars from both Raw and Smackdown going. You, Trish and Jason from Raw and John Cena, Eddie Guererro and Rey Mysterio from Smackdown.'' He told her.

She squealed. ''I get to see Eddie and Rey-Rey.'' Vince raised an eyebrow at her. ''Sorry boss-man, it's just it's been a long time since I've seen the two of 'em.'' She explained.

He nodded. ''I understand. Well, while you're here, I'll go over tonight with you. I'm going to have you shoot a promo with Evolution and one with Eric. You'll have a match against Nora and near the end of the match Randy, Paul, Dave and Ric will stand at the top of the ramp, just staring at you. After you win, they're going to come down and 'take you out' so to speak.''

She smiled. ''Cool, can I go now?''

''Yes. Your match is after the fourth commercial break.''

''Okay, thanks Vinnie Mac.'' She grinned as she left his office. She practically skipped down the hallway to the diva's locker room with a big grin on her face. She smiled as she entered and headed over to Trish.

One look at Alexa and Trish smiled. ''What're you so happy about? Randy finally give ya some lovin'?''

Alexa slapped her arm. ''No, smart-ass. We're goin to LA for two days!" She said happily.

''Oh, so that's why Vince was looking for me.''

''Uh-huh. It's gonna be bitchin'. I get to see Eddie and Rey-Rey!'' Trish looked at her curiously. ''Guererro and Oscar. I haven't seen them for about two years.''

''That's great. Who else is goin'?''

''John Cena and Jason.'' She answered. After a while of talking about all the shopping they were going to do Alexa went to talk to Nora about their match. When she knew what she was doing, she went to get changed. She had a live promo to cut with Eric and another later with Randy and the gang. She changed into a pair of tight, low-rising jeans amd a Y2J shirt that she had custmized so it was a low cut halter neck. She slipped on her nikes and placed a white trucker hat on her head before she headed down to make-up. They applied some foundation and a little mascara and eyeliner before glossing her lips and off she went. When she arrived where they were filming, she went over some lines with Eric although they both decided to go with the flow. The basic idea was to have him hit on her. The camera man yelled action and Alexa slipped into character.

**RAW**

''Hey, look JR, it's Sienna.'' King pointed to the titontron.

Sienna sauntered down a hallway and could be seen rolling her violet eyes before halting. "Ah, Sienna. So nice to see you again"

The camera panned out and Eric Bischoff was seen leering at her. "Eric, how are you?" Sienna asked sarcasically.

He ignored her tone. ''Very well thank you. If I may say so you look absolutely stunning." Eric said with a big smile on his face.

Sienna pulled an eyebrow up and looked down at herself. ''Thanks.'' She said unenthusiastically.

''Do you play chess, Sienna?'' She looked at him like he was crazy. "I myself am quite skilled in the art of chess. Not to mention…" Eric moved closer to Sienna "...certain other arts as well."

"What?" the King cried.

"I don't believe that." J.R said. Eric smirked at Sienna as she pulled her lip up in disgust. "Eric Bischoff is making a pass at Sienna." J.R cried incredulously.

She suddenly smiled and asked: "Is that so, my vertically challenged friend?" The entire crowd cheered and Lawler and Ross laughed as well. "And what arts are you talking about?" She asked innocently.

Eric Bischoff took a step back,looked angry for a second but then smiled. "You've once again reminded me why I like you so much. You have a vocabulary and a sense of humor like no other I know of. I will over look your comment this once because I like you but next time…I may have to be a little rough on you." Bischoff smirked and walked away.

''Perv.'' Sienna spat, triggering the crowd to chant her name.

Alexa smiled as Raw went to commercial and Randy, Paul, Dave and Ric walked into her line of vision. Their segment was up after the break so they quickly went over it before the camera man warned them to get ready.

''There she is again!'' King pointed out.

Sienna was shown walking down another hallway with a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. She turned her head to the right when her name was called and the camera showed Lita. ''Hey Lita.'' She greeted before turning to walk away. As she turned, somebody crashed into her, causing her to spill the hot coffee down her shirt.

''Not the puppies!" King cried.

Sienna looked down at her now see-through shirt, her black bra visbale, then looked up at the person she bumped into. She scowled. ''Can't you get a hobby or something? Something other than bothering me?'' She asked. Randy, Dave, Triple H and Ric could be seen standing in front of her, blocking her path. Randy was smirking at her, Triple H just stared, Dave looked down at her emotionlessly and Ric leered at her wet shirt. Sienna noticed this and glared at him. ''What? Never seen breasts before?'' She quipped.

Triple H chuckled. ''Smart mouth kid, it's gonna get you in trouble on day.'' He warned. ''And I strongly suggest that you don't get on my bad side.''

''You have a good side?''

''Shut your mouth! Now you listen to me, you're nothing to Evolution, nothing!'' Triple H growled. ''But if you get in our way then your career will be short, I guarantee you.'' He stepped closer to her. ''So, in my books, you're either with us or against us, what's it gonna be?''

''I was about to engage in some serious debate about what you just said but then I remembered that I don't give a damn!'' She told him. ''I mean, who the hell do you think you are? You're not better than anyone else here and you sure as hell aint better than me. Are you aware that you're a pathetic freak? Or are you just completely oblivious to reality?'' She looked into his eyes fearlessly as he turned red in anger. ''Now, as sorry as I am to cut this little... get together short, I need to get ready for my match.'' She said as she shoved Triple H and stalked past, leaving the four members of Evolution staring after her.

''I thinks Sienna just made a big mistake JR, Evolution aren't gonna take this lightly.'' King said.

''I think you're right King.'' JR agreed.

Alexa made her way to the gorilla position five minutes before her match was going to take place. She was dressed in some white cargo pants and a black muscle tank top. She smiled at Nora, who was already there. ''Hey girl.'' She smiled.

''Hey.'' Alexa greeted.

''You ready to get a beat down, Evolution style?'' Paul asked as he made his way towards the divas with his crew.

''Sure am.'' She grinned. ''Anyways, if you get too rough, I'll just kick you in the balls.''

"We actually call them low blows," Dave informed her.

"That's only because men like to use the word 'blow' in conjunction with that part of the anatomy." She smirked.

Nora high fived her and the males shook their heads with a smile. Alexa's music started and she shot the group a smile before heading down the ramp.

**RAW**

She grinned as she went out to cheers and saluted the crowd before rolling into the ring. As she waited for her opponant she took the time to look through the crowd. She spotted a sign saying. 'Marry me Sienna!' She chuckled and blew a kiss at the boy making him smile.

The bell sounded and Molly and Sienna stared each other down. The locked up and Sienna gained the upper hand and threw Molly into the corner, unleashing a series of vicious chops on her chest. The crowd seemed to approve, cheering wildly every time Molly got hit. Sienna grabbed Molly's head and took her away from the corner, slamming her into the mat with a bulldog. 1-2- Molly raised her shoulder. Both women stood and Molly ducked under a clothesline, taking Sienna down with a dropkick when she turned. She hauled Sienna to an upright position and clotheslined her, knocking her flat. She went for the cover but Sienna kicked out after the two count. Molly stood and looked down at Sienna as she got on all fours, attempting to stand. Molly kicked her in the ribs, knocking her down. As Molly went to kick her again, Sienna grabbed her foot and pulled her down. Sienna stood quickly, much to the crowd's pleasure and waited for Molly to stand too. She hit Molly with a few forearms to the face and irish whipped her into the ropes. Molly reversed it and as Sienna bounced back, she went to clothes line her. Sienna expected this and leaned back, her hands landing flat on the mat as her body took a bridge look.

''Look at that Matrix move by Sienna.'' King cried, impressed.

Sienna dropped down so she was laying back down on the mat and swund her legs in an arch, knocking Molly's feat from under her. She fell to the mat as Sienna stood and walked over to her. She dragged her up by her hair and performed a snap suplex. 1-2- Molly again managed to get her shoulder off the mat. Sienna stood and picked Molly up, whipping her into the turnbuckle. She stepped back and ran at her but Molly stuck her leg out, catching Sienna in the face, and sending her to the canvas. Sienna grabbed her nose with her hands, feeling the blood dripping through her fingers. Molly climbed to the top rope and waited for Sienna to rise but didn't have the chance to do anything as Sienna ran at her and knocked her into a sitting position. Sienna then climbed to the top rope, hooked her arm around Molly's neck and hit her with a superplex. Sienna stood and wiped at her nose with her hand as she heard the boos from the crowd. She looked up at the top of the ramp and saw all four members of Evolution staring her down.

''What're they doing out here JR?'' King asked.

''I have no idea, but it's sure to distract Sienna.''

Sienna tore her eyes from the group before looking down at Molly who was flat out on the mat. She quickly climbed the turnbuckle and she could see the flashes of the camera as she flew and hit Molly with a shooting star press. 1-2-3! The referee motioned for the bell and the crowd cheered. ''And here is your winner...Sienna!" Lillian announced.

Molly slowly rolled from the ring as the ref held up Sienna's hand in victory. Cheers turned into boos as Evolution started to approach the ring. Sienna kept her eyes on them as they climbed into the ring. Triple H stood toe to toe with her and glared.

''Sienna, not backing down to the cerebral asassin, King.''

''This is not good for Sienna, JR.''

Triple H violently kicked her in the stomach before grabbing a handful of her hair. Sienna tried to free herself of his grip but he was too strong. Instead she kicked him in the groin with all she had, sending him to the canvas. She tried to walk away but Batista grabbed her arm and pulled her into a powerful clothesline.

''This is not right! It's four on one!'' JR cried.

Triple H had recoved from the low blow and looked down at the woman in rage. Sienna was lying on her back and hadn't moved a muscle since the viscious clothesline from Batista. He picked her up and set her up for the pedigree. The crowd booed louder as her head slammed into the canvas with a sickening thud and she lay on her front, motionless.

''This is sick King.''

The crowd erupted into cheers as Chris Jericho ran down the ramp, holding a steel chair. Evolution cleared the ring as the Canadian slid into the ring, shouting angrily. He dropped the chair and knelt down beside Sienna, swiping her hair from her face to check on her. The was a small puddle of blood from her nose and her eyes were closed. ''Lex, you okay?'' He whispered.

''Yeah.'' She said softly, so the camera's couldn't pick up on it. The EMT's and trainers came down to the ring and Sienna was carted backstage on a stretcher.

As soon as the camera's had cut, Alexa hopped off the stretcher like nothing had happened. Randy was soon to find her, followed by Trish and Chris as they took her to the medic to stop the bleeding. None of them spoke, at least not until Alexa sneezed and blood flew everywhere. "That's disgusting Lex..." Randy stepped behind her, afraid that if she sneezed again he might not be able to avoid it.

"It's not like I wanted to coat the place with blood...it's your nasty cologne that's making me sneeze." For some reason the mixture of her blood and his cologne aggravated her, so he walked behind her the rest of the way to the medic. After she had been cleaned up and had taken a shower, Alexa headed back to the arena with Randy, Trish, Chris, Dave and Adam. Alexa's flight to New York was tomorrow night and, excluding Trish and Jason, everyone else was going home until Saturday.

It was 2:00 in the morning as Alexa and Trish stumbled over each other as they attempted to make their way to their hotel room. Both women along with Matt, Adam, Chris and Jason decided to spend the night in Chris and Jason's room rather than go out. The beginning of the night had been quite uneventful as the men sat around the television set watching the sports update on ESPN, while Trish and Alexa had spent their time chatting about everything and nothing. The women were interrupted from their conversation when Chris approached them and asked them if they would like to participate in their game of poker. Alexa and Trish shared a look but Chris smiled at them and stopped the thoughts running through the women's minds as he reassured them. "Don't worry dolls, we aren't playing for money."

"Sure, we'd love to play." Alexa replied.

"Sure, no problem ladies, but I'm warning you, you can't back out, it won't be as much fun if we aren't all playing together….the guys are setting up everything outside on the patio. I'm gonna just go and order the pizza and get room service to scrounger up some real junk food for us. You can't play poker without junk food. That is against the poker bible and let that be your first lesson of the game, ladies." And with that Chris walked out of the room.

The girls just looked at each other and laughed, rest assured, when Chris was passionate about something, he always went the extra mile. By the time they both got out to the patio, all the guys were seated around the poker table that they had requested from room service. Trish couldn't help but laugh, the poker table was only meant to fit four people, and though herself and Alexa wouldn't take up that much space, their four friends were rather large men and were obviously in discomfort as they squeezed themselves in around the table. 

''Both of you take your seats and let's get started. We've got everything here already, except for the pizza but we got plenty of other junk to keep us satisfied until it arrives." Jason said.

Both of them took their seats and looked around the table. Chris explained dealt the cards. "Oh by the way dolls, I forgot to mention the stipulation for all the losers." He said.

"Stipulation?" Both women asked.

Alexa spoke up. "You didn't even mention that there was a stipulation."

Chris looked at the women with as much innocence he could muster. "Oops, my bad…well I'm telling you now. The stipulation is tequila shots. For every round, there's can only be one winner, therefore, the other five people must drink a shot of tequila for every round they lose.''

**Four Hours Later  
**  
"I win again." Chris laughed as he watched his drunken friends in amusement.

They had been playing for four hours now and they were all having a great time. Chris had won a large fraction of the poker rounds. Adam and Jason had won four games a piece, while Matt had only won one. Poor guy wasn't a big drinker either and decided to retire to his room for the night about two hours into the game, claiming to have a massive headache the size of Texas. Alexa and Trish had lost every single one of their games and were needless to say, extremely drunk. It was no surprise that they couldn't hold their liquor as good as the men considering that they didn't drink often and that they were much smaller in size. Their only hope was some good sleep. Remembering the women, Chris glanced in Trish's direction as she continued to giggle and prod the television to magically turn on and off at her command. What she didn't know was the Jason had the remote in his hand, pressing the power button each time she slurred out a order to the television screen. His gaze shifted to Alexa who was in a fit of giggles on the couch. The alcohol had made her really hyper and it took a great effort from the remaining four men to get her to sit on the couch for more than two minutes at a time. She had earlier practiced her future American Idol routine for the guys and Trish.

"So… what do you guys think?" She chirped.

Adam noticed a frown suddenly marring her beautiful features. "Why the long face all of a sudden?"

Alexa looked over at her friends. "I just realized that it's American Idol, and I'm not American. They won't pick me. Those disrimina.. disrim… what's the damn word I'm looking for?"

"Discriminatory?" Jason supplied with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's it. Those discriminatory bastards."

"You know Lex, you could always go on Canadian Idol." Chris reassured her.

"Yeah right, who even watches that show. Besides I think it's quite unfair to show favouritism to the Americans. Well their loss, they're missing out on my God given talent."

Chris laughed to himself as he remembered the Canadian bombshell in her drunken state. She seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, aside from her fit of giggles. "Yo dude, I'm gonna head back to my room now, I'm wiped out man." Adam interrupted Chris's thoughts.

"Yeah, alright man, you take care and make sure you get some sleep, all of you should, you're all gonna have a bitch of headache in the morning."

An hour after Adam had left, Chris and Jay decideded to escort the two women to their rooms. Both of them were quite sober considering the amount of alcohol they consumed. Chris was sure that they were sober enough to remember tomorrow morning what they did from this point on. Perhaps all the water they forced the two to drink, helped them out a bit. They said goodnight to the guys and Alexa decided to change her clothes and read a book, since surprisingly, the alcohol hadn't made her tired yet. Trish fell asleep right away. Alexa heard a soft knock at the door, and without even haven the chance to change out of her hip hugger jeans and white tank that read "Sweet as Candy." She opened the door half expecting it to be Chris, Jason or Adam coming to make sure she was okay. It wasn't Chris…or Jason…or Adam. It was Randy.

He smiled at her, "Hey." he said softly.

"Hey. I'm not trying to be rude or anything but is there something I can help you with at 2 in the morning? You know, if you're looking for a little diversity between the sheets, I think Rena Mero is open 24 hours a day." Alexa giggled. Randy was ready to defend himself until he realized that just like him, Alexa had a bit too much to drink tonight as well. He saw her eyes brighten. "You know, it's quite surprising how popular that occupation is…you know…being paid to have sex with people, I'm pretty sure you can find something in the yellow pages… Oh, wait…I think I saw a yellow pages in the kitchen, you just wait right there…I'll be back." Alexa sped off to her kitchen leaving behind a chuckling Randy. Sure enough, she came back with a big book in hand.

"Sorry, I…um…look, I didn't come here to get the yellow pages so I can call up for sex… I noticed you just walked into your room not too long ago and figured you wouldn't be asleep yet. I just wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me. I can't sleep and you're not sleeping, so I figured I'd much rather keep wake with a beautiful women rather than by myself."

**_Starbucks  
_**  
Randy and Alexa had walked into the Starbucks, and you would think that at 2 in the morning, there wouldn't be much people at all, but there were a few groups of people huddled in different corners. They were probably poets or students studying for an early exam. They waited in line to order and Alexa was seriously craving a coffee now that she was standing in there awaiting her turn. When it was their turn, Randy gestured for her to order first. "Hi, can I get a large cup of coffee."

"Um…look ma'am, if you look at the sign, we don't sell large coffees." The cashier said in an annoyed tone.

Alexa wasn't sure what the attitude was about. Perhaps she was intimidated by Alexa, hence the attitude. It wouldn't be the first time it happened to her. Or perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Alexa walked in with an extremely tall, dark and handsome young man on her arm. Whatever the reason was, Alexa was in no mood for her bitchiness. She still had that alcohol running through her system, not to mention the fact that she was now craving a coffee and she had no patience for this brat in front of her. She turned to Randy. "Did she just say that they don't have large cups?" Randy only nodded.

"Look, lady, we use different terms around here. It's Tall, Grande, and Viente not Small, Medium and Large. It's Starbucks lingo."

Alexa was beyond annoyed at this point. "What the fuck is that? Excuse my ignorance, but isn't Tall the opposite of Small?" Alexa asked using her hands for visualization. "And what the hell is Viente? What kind of Nazi speech is that? You know what, I know what you people are doing, you guys call small, tall because you want people to feel good about themselves when they have to part with 5 dollars for a small sized urine sample of coffee because the word tall is stuck in their psyche. I see your marketing trickery, you tricky bastards. That's what you guys are, fucking tricky. And what kind of word is Viente? I'll tell you what, it's just some made up word for people to use to make them feel more sophisticated!" Alexa raved on. Randy only look on with an amused smirk on his face. For someone who had a lot to drink that night, she was definitely being a smart ass. It was quite funny how true her words rang.

The woman behind the counter looked offended, "Are you trying to say I'm not sophisticated?"

"No." Alexa responded. "I'm trying to say you're fucking stupid. Enough with this shit, I can go get a TALL cup of coffee around the corner for 50 cents. And while I'm leaving, why don't you take a Viente razor and shove it up your ass, or you can just use your resources and choke on a biscotti." And with that Alexa spun on her heel and walked out of the Starbucks with Randy hot on her heels. As soon as he exited the front door, he started to laugh so hard that he had to hold on to the wall with one hand for support while the other was clutching his stomach. Alexa turned around. "What the hell are you laughing at?" She steamed. Seeing him laughing on the street corner made her crack a smile. "It was pretty funny when you think about it, and I may have been really harsh but she deserved it. You don't toy with someone who 's got a lot of alcohol in their system, she's was just being petty for no reason."

Alexa groggily opened her eyes when a shrill ringing disturbed her slumber. She looked to her left and recognized the source of her discomfort. She reached over and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock. ''Off mother fucker.'' She grumbled, sighing happily when the noise stopped. She heard laughing and saw Trish standing in the bathroom doorway. ''Shut up blondie.'' Alexa muttered.

Trish just smiled and jumped on the bed. ''Where'd you go last night? I heard you come back about four.'' She asked.

''I went for a coffee with Randy.'' She answered.

Trish raised an eyebrow. ''Really?''

''Uh-huh... And get your dirty mind outta the gutter, we just had coffee.''

''I believe you.'' Trish said in a tone which obviously showed she didn't. ''You'd better get ready and start packing.''

Alexa looked around the room and saw most of her clothes were carelessly spread around the room. ''I guess so.'' She agreed. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes, yawning.

''I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat. You take a shower and start getting ready and I'll grab you a coffee.'' Trish offered.

Alexa rolled her eyes. ''Sure, Mom.''

Trish shot her a look before grabbing her purse and leaving Alexa alone. After a moment, she decided to get up and she walked into the bathroom. After a long, hot shower, she felt more alert and she walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. She glanced around the room, finally finding some clean clothes to wear. She dried herself off before changing into some brown cordouroy trousers and a cream coloured strappy top. She dried her hair and put it up in a messy bun before focusing on cleaning the room. After about half an hour she had successfully packed her bags and the room was spotless. She smiled triumphantly and looked up as someone knocked on the door. She walked over to the door and swung it open to reveal Randy smiling at her. ''What are you doin' here?'' She questioned.

''Just thought I'd stop by to say goodbye.'' He said, gesturing to his suitcase that he'd placed on the floor.

''I'll see you on Monday, what's the big deal?''

''Yeah, but I'm used to havin' you around, I'll miss you.'' He said softly.

She smiled faintly. ''Me too.''

''Well, I hope you have fun at the signing, say hi to John for me would ya?''

''You know John?''

''We were at OVW together, we're good friends.'' He told her. She nodded then an uncomfortable silence washed over them. ''Well, I better get going.''

She smiled. ''Yeah.'' She pulled him in for and hug and softly kissed him on the cheek. ''Have a good time.''

''You too.'' He said as he walked down the hall.

"Hey ladies." Jason said, sliding into the seat beside Alexa on th plane.

''Hey.''

"So girls, I heard the giggles. What… or should I say who… are we talking about?" he asked, eyebrows raising with great interest.

"WE were just talking about Ric Flair," Trish said.

"Yeah, and how he's made of rubber!" Alexa said, laughing girlishly. The other woman giggled along with her.

Jason couldn't help but laugh either. It was true, Flair's skin did move in a rubbery fashion, especially when he wrestled. He smiled, deciding it was time for him to entertain the women. ''Oh, I know!" he said in his best girly voice… one that you'd have to hear to believe. "They should like, make him wear a shirt or something cause he's just so like, oh my God!" The two women cracked up at his comments. They literally continued laughing for about two whole minutes. _Damn, I'm good_, Jason thought as he watched the women nearly fall over laughing.

"Oh man, that was hilarious," Trish said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Yeah… I didn't know that Captin Charisma was also a closet Valley Girl!" Alexa exclaimed.

Jason's eyes widened. "Okay, you got me. It's my secret identity, but I don't want any of the guys to think of me differently, so lets keep it as our own little secret," he said, causing them to burst into another fit of giggles.

"Oh God, you're so funny," Trish said, trying to control her laughter.

"I aim to please," Jason said grinning.

''I'm goin' to the bathroom.'' Trish informed the pair.

Alexa stood to let Trish through then sat back down to notice Jason staring at her expectantly. ''What?''

''What happened when you talked to Randy?'' He asked eagerly.

''Nothin' much. He said he didn't want it to ruin out friendship and that was basically it.'' Jason shook his head. ''What?'' She asked.

''Nothing.'' He lied. _Randy's such a stubborn jackass. _He thought.

''Where the fuck are my goddamn bags?''

Trish and Jason winced as Alexa screamed at the baggage handler. The man blanched slightly. ''They've been misplaced.''

"What do you _mean_ they've been misplaced!"

''Ma'am, I can assure you that we have people looking for it right at this very moment. I'm sure it'll turn up.''

'' 'I'm sure it'll turn up'.'' She mimmiced. ''You better hope it turns up within the next fifteen minutes or you're lookin' at a future with no kids.'' The man gulped nervously before nodding quickly. Alexa scowled before turning to Trish and Jason who were chuckling. ''What're you two laughing at?''

''Nothing.'' Jason shook his head.

Trish snickered. ''That guy's about to piss his pants.''

Alexa growled. Jason grinned. ''I bet he's the one who's taken your bag. You know how freaky some people are, he probably wanted to sniff your underwear.''

Trish shuddered while Alexa slapped him upside the head. ''You're disgusting.''

About an hour had passed and they were still looking for Alexa's luggage. Jason and Trish could tell she was getting angrier as the time passed so they went to get some coffee. Alexa sat on the chairs as the man approached her. ''I sure as hell hope you idiots have found my stuff.'' She growled.

Eddie, John and Oscar were walking through the airport in Los Angeles when John heard shouting. He turned to find the source of the angry voice and spotted a woman threatening a man who looked as though he worked for the airport. John chuckled, the man looked like he was going to wet himself on the spot. Come to think of it, he recognized the woman. Eddie and Oscar noticed their friend had stopped and turned to look in the direction he was currently staring. They looked up in time to see the woman's fist connect firmly with the man's jaw. John raced over, grabbing Alexa around the waist and swinging her around as several security guards rushed over to see what was going on. As soon as Alexa's feet touched the ground, she swiveled around to see who it was that had rudely interrupted the well deserved ass-pounding she'd been giving the man. Her violet eyes flashed angrily at the man standing with his arms still around her. "Let me go! That bitch has it comin'..."

John glanced over his shoulder at the security guard coming their way. Thinking quickly he concocted a plan. "Go along with whatever I say." he whispered under his breath to her as the security guard reached them.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm gonna have to ask you..."

John reached out grabbing the older gentleman's hand and shaking it firmly. "Thank you so much for finding her, Officer. It's so hard to keep track of her in such a crowded place."

The old man looked quizically at Alexa, then turned to study John. "Is this lady traveling with you?"

John smiled and draped his arm around Alexa's shoulder. Giving it a hard squeezing, John reminded her to go with his story. "Yes, you see my cousin is a little mentally..._unstable_, if you know what I mean." He muffled the sound of protest coming from her lips by patting her cheek---hard. "The psychiatrist says that with a few more sessions, we'll be able to let her out to play by herself again." John watched as the older man's eyes widened. "We were just going to ignore the doctor and let her play by herself anyway, but after the Rodriguez incident, well...it's just that blood and vomit are so _difficult_ to get out of carpet..."

A smiled played around the corners of Alexa's lips as the security guard couldn't seem to get far enough away from her. "Well...um...jus-..I mean..keep an eye on her, huh?" With that he hurried over to the now crying luggage handler.

Alexa turned to John, still smiling for the benefit of any onlookers. "_Blood_ and _vomit_? Where in the blue hell did you get that?"

John shrugged. "It was that or you getting your ass thrown in jail for assault.''

She opened her mouth to thank him when she spotted two familiar figures standing behind John with amused looks on their faces. She smiled before running over to them and pulling them both in for a warm hug. John looked on confused as he watched the scene. Eddie laughed as she released them. ''Mami, you never cease to surprise me.'' He chuckled.

Oscar grinned. ''What'd that guy do to deserve an ass-kickin'?''

''The stupid fuck lost my bags.'' She scowled.

''You guys know each other?'' John asked as he stood beside Eddie.

''This is Lex, the one I was tellin' you about.'' Eddie replied.

John nodded, understanding crossing his face. ''That's why she looked so familiar.'' Alexa cocked an eyebrow. ''Eddie here's been showing me some pictures of you.''

She glanced at Eddie. ''Really? Remind me to beat him later. Oh, and Randy says hey.''

''You know Randy?''

She nodded. ''Yeah.''

''Lex, we've been lookin' for you, where ya been?'' Trish asked as she walked over. ''We asked that luggage guy, but as soon as we mentioned your name he bolted.''

Alexa smirked as Eddie answered the question. ''Lex here thought it would give him more inititive to find her bags if she socked him one in the face.''

Jason laughed and high-fived Alexa. ''Nice one.''

''Excuse me.'' The group turned to find a petite woman smiling at them. ''Which one of you is Miss. Torres?''

''That'd be me.'' Alexa replied. The woman nodded. ''You dipshit's found my bags yet?'' The woman frowned and Trish elbowed Alexa in the side. Alexa sighed. ''I'm sorry. It's just I've been waiting here for over and hour and to be perfectly honest, I have more productive things to do with my time.''

The woman smiled. ''That understandable. And to answer your question, yes, we have located your bags.''

Alexa smiled. ''Great.''

''If you'll come with me, you can come and get them.''

Alexa nodded and turned to her friends. ''Okay, which of you is the lucky one who get's to help me carry my shit?''

Eddie stepped forward. ''I will.''

Alexa smiled and walked off with the woman and Eddie as Trish and Jason laughed. John looked at them. ''What's so funny?''

''You should feel how heavy her bags are, man, I think she owns more pairs of shoes than Trish.'' Jason said.

Trish glared at him. ''I resent that.''

After the group had gone to the hotel, John convinced Alexa and Jason to go paintballing with him, apparantly he went every time he was in New York. Eddie, Trish and Oscar decided to stay at the hotel and catch some Z's. Once they were there they went to their assigned camps. John was split up from Alexa and Jason, which he didn't really mind. Jason and Alexa were hiding behind a barrel and a rope net that was laid out when Alexa spotted John. "Look Jay." Alexa whispered pointing to John crouched behind a log.

"Well hello Mr. Cena." Jason smirked, lining his sights up.

"Let me, Jay."

"Be my guest." Jason said moving over letting Alexa lay down.

Alexa got John in her sight and smack hit him right in the balls. John jumped at least 30 feet in the air screaming and Alexa and Jason fell behind their hide out laughing their asses off. John was holding his crotch with a horrible look on his face. "GREAT MOTHER OF GOD! Who in the fuck? Jason, show your ass!" John yelled looking around everywhere.

Alexa jumped up and got him again right in the chest. John sighted her back before she had a chance to move and left red paint on her chest. It hit with a thud and red paint splattered all over her boobs. "Ouch. That smarted a bit." Alexa winced.

"No worse than having your family tree damaged. Who did that anyway?"

"That would have to be me." Alexa said rising her hand.

Just as soon as Alexa moved, Jason shot blue and hit John right in his helmet. The paint started flying from everywhere and people started scattering. "That was a blast!" Alexa said laughing and out of breathe.

"Cena got his ass kicked!"

John was still whining from getting pelted in the nuts. "My man hood will never be the same."

"Ask Lex if she wants to kiss it and make it better." Jason suggested with a smirk.

The following day, Alexa and Trish woke early, so they would be at the signing before the fans showed up. ''Hey, Trish. What do I wear?'' She asked. This was her first signing so she had absolutly no idea what to expect.

''Just wear something comfortable. We'll be there a while.'' Trish advised.

Alexa took her advice into considoration when she was changing. In the end she had decided on wearing some baggy white cargo pants, a tight-fitting white tank top with; 'I'm an angel, honest. The horns are just there to keep the halo straight' written in black across the front. The tank showed off her muscular upper arms and the tank reached her navel, showing her tattoo on her back and her abs. She put her hair in a messy hig pontail, then slipped her hair through the back of her white Von Dutch trucker cap. Alexa pulled on a pair of black wrist bands before she set to work on her make-up. She applied some foundation and put some white eyeshadow on her eyelids, before going over the top with black so it blended in. She made her eyelashes look longer by adding a considerable amount of lash enhancing mascara before lining her lips with a mocha lipliner and then swiping a clear gloss over them. She turned to Trish with a smile. ''You look nice.'' Alexa complimented.

Trish was dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans and a 100 Stratusfaction Guaranteed baby tee. Her hair was left down and she was just doing her make-up. ''Thanks. You too.''

Alexa heard a light knock at the door and waltzed over to it. ''Hey fellas.'' She greeted John, Jason, Eddie and Oscar. ''C'mon in. Trish's just slapping on her face.'' She joked, only to be hit in the head with a tube of lipgloss.

She bent down to pick it up, causing the four men behind her too look at the tattoo on her lower back. Alexa stood and saw them trio curiously gazing at her tattoo. ''You like?'' She asked.

They nodded. ''It's cool.'' Oscar stated.

"What do the letterings on your back mean?" John asked curiously.

Alexa smiled, that was exactly what Randy had asked. "It means, 'Death comes to you on swift wings and is not only the end but the beginning.' Got it in memory of my dad.'' She explained.

"It's beautiful. You're old man would love it." Eddie said.

''That the only one you got?'' John asked.

She shook her head. ''Nope.'' She pulled her left trouser leg up, revealing a small tribal style pheonix on her ankle.

''Cool.'' Jason added.

They arrived at the signing site about an hour later and made themselves comfortable at a table. Jason sat at one with Trish, John and Alexa shared and Eddie and Oscar got the other. The each had a stack of photos of themselves in front of them to sign for the fans. Alexa glanced over at John's and grinned mentally. _Nice body. _She thought to herself. She then looked at her's. It was one from when she had first joined the WWE. She was wearing a pair of black booty shorts, a pair of knee high black boots and a white 3/4 length sleeve top. It was extremely low cut and was laced-up with black cords, showing off her ample cleavage. Her hair was curled and left down and she was staring into the camera with a seductive, come to bed, look.

John looked over and saw her scrutinizing her promo photo. ''You look good.'' He grinned.

''Typical male.'' She mock scolded.

''What can I say. I can't help but appriciate a sexy woman when I see one.'' He smirked.

''Thanks... I guess.'' She said as she grabbed the bottle of water and raised it to her lips but was cut off by her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She set the bottle back on the table and dug into her pocket to retrieve her cell. She smiled when she saw the caller ID, a fact that did not remain un-noticed by John. ''Hello! If you want phone-sex, press 1.. If you want to make crazy passionate love and crazy circus sex, press 2.. for all other enquires, press 3...'' She said in a happy tone.

Alexa heard Randy chuckle on the other end and John and Eddie were laughing either side of her. _''Hey Lex.'' _Randy said.

''Hey yourself.'' She smirked.

_''So, you having a good time?''_

''Yeah, it's a blast. I almost got arrested though, that kinda put a downer on things.'' She told him.

_''You almost got what? What did you do?'' _He asked.

''What makes you think _I_ did anything?'' She pouted, even though he couldn't see her.

_''Lex, I know what you're like, spill.''_

''The fuckin' retards at the airport lost my bags, I was beyond pissed, all I did was politely-''

John snatched the phone from her and began retelling the story to Randy. ''She was screaming at the baggage guy and he was like, 'oh my god, please don't kill me!' I swear, I thought he was gonna piss himself. Then she punked him out and I saved her from being carted off to jail.'' He boasted.

Alexa snatched the phone back. ''Sorry about that rude interruption.''

Randy laughed. _''Oh my god, you actually hit him?''_

''No. My hand had a spasm, his face just happened to be in the way.'' She said innocently. ''Anyway, then Cena comes over and made out that I was his mentally unbalanced cousin, the security guards left me alone after that.'' She explained.

_''John's always good with exuses. You should be happy, Vince woulda flipped it you'da got arrested.'' _

''It's not like I've never be arrested before.'' She replied flippantly.

_''What were you arrested for?'' _He asked curiously.

''Indecent exposure.'' She grinned.

_''Really?'' _

She could sense his cocky smirk already. ''Uh-huh.'' She said. ''You want a repeat performance?''

_''Hell yeah!" _Randy and John both said stimultaneously.

Alexa chuckled. ''I'll think about it.''

_''Who'd you flash?''_

''The cops.'' She said. ''Me and Abi were totally shit-faced and she was belting out these Hanson songs.'' She shuddered at the memory. ''The cops came down to arrest her for disturbin' the peace or some shit, Abi mentioned something about flashing lights and I asked if they liked flashes then I flashed 'em.''

Randy laughed._ ''You're crazy.''_

''Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way.'' She looked up as a cough got her attention and saw the owner of the store motioning they had a few minutes. ''Dude, listen, I gotta go, my adoring fans await. I'll call ya later.''

_''Sure. Have fun.''_ He said.

''See ya.'' She said before disconnecting the call.

They let the fans in and the host said that the fans could ask some questions before the signing began. ''Okay, first question. You, young lady with the purple hair.''

The woman smiled. ''This question is for John, are you single?''

Alexa chuckled as John smiled. ''Yeah, I'm not dating anybody at the moment.''

''Okay, next.''

A man stood and looked at Alexa. ''How did you get started in wrestling.''

She smiled. ''Well, when I was a kid I went to a lot of shows with my dad, and he was friends with a lotta wrestlers. After he died, I decided it was what I wanted to do with my life so I went down to Mexico and started training.''

Another man stood. ''Trish, what's the first thing you look for in a man?''

She laughed. ''Personality. The most important thing.'' She replied.

''Eddie, what's the best thing to you about being a wrestler?''

''The best thing... I like to entertain the fans. Without the fans we wouldn't be doing what we do.''

There were a lot more questions for everyone, some serious and some wierd. Alexa had the most stupid ones. Like; What's your favourite colour? Do you prefer showers or baths? There was one particular guy who freaked her out. He wasn't bad looking but he had an extremely arrogant and slimy look about him. He asked her what colour panties she was wearing. What kind of question was that? The signing started after that and Alexa loved talking to the fans. She smiled at a little girl who approached the table nervously. Alexa thought she was the cutest little thing. She looked to be about six or seven and was wearing a Y2J t-shirt. Her curly blonde hair was in pigtails held in place with pink ribbons. ''What's your name sweetie?'' Alexa asked softly.

The girl smiled. ''Charlotte.''

''Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Charlotte.'' She smiled in return.

''I think you're the coolest, I wanna be just like you when I grow up.'' She said happily.

Alexa looked at her and paused in signing the photo. ''You do huh?''

''Yeah. You're a great wrestler and you kick ass.'' Alexa chuckled, as did John who heard what she said. The girls eyes widened as she looked around frantically. ''Don't tell my mom I said that.''

''I won't, don't you worry.'' Alexa reassured the girl.

''Thanks. Oh, my brother, Charlie, has a crush on you, he says you're hotter than Trish Stratus.''

Alexa laughed. ''Tell you're brother I said thanks.''

''I will. Can I get a photo, Charlie will be soooo jealous.''

''Sure. C'mere.'' Charlotte came around the side and handed her camera to a woman who took the photo. ''Thank you.'' Charlotte smiled as she bounced off to find her mother.

After signing what seemed her thousandth photo, Alexa looked up to see the freak who'd asked about her panties. Alexa plastered on a smile. ''What's your name?''

He smiled. ''Anything you want it to be babe?'' Alexa shot him an annoyed look. ''Gavin.'' He told her. She grabbed a photo and signed it for him. Alexa handed him the photo and he smiled. ''Thanks. Can I get a photo?'' She hesitated for a second before nodding. He handed his camera to his friend and stood beside her on the other side of the table. She frowned when she felt his him put his arm around her shoulder. ''You wanna come back to my place tonight? We could have our own little wrestling match.'' He whispered into her ear.

She was about to tell him where to go before she felt his hand, which was on her shoulder, wander down to her breasts. ''Get the fuck off me you creep.'' She said angrily.

''I know you want me, I saw you looking at me.'' He said cockily.

''In you're dreams.''

''Yeah, you are in my dreams.'' He smirked. He moved his hand to her waist and after a second she felt him squeezing her ass.

''Look, you fucking dipshit, let go of me or you face will be introduced to my fist.'' She warned through clentched teeth. He didn't comply and she felt his hand moving up underneath the back of her shirt.

''What do you think you're doing?'' John asked menicingly. The man immediately let her go and she smiled gratefully at John. ''Get the fuck outta here... Now!" The man took one look at John before leaving. The man in charge told everyone that the Superstars were taking a break and the wresters walked out into the back room. John turned to Alexa as soon as they got in there. ''You alright?'' He asked, concerned.

She nodded. ''Fine. Thanks.''

He smiled. ''No problem, girlie. Randy would kill me if I let anything happen to his girlfriend.''

''What are you talking about? Me and Randy aren't dating.'' She informed him.

''Oh, my bad.''

''What made you think that?'' She asked.

''When you were on the phone to him I just got the impression that...Never mind.'' He said, shaking his head.

''No, tell me.''

''You had this look in you eyes, when you saw it was him calling your face just lit up. You obviously care about him a lot.'' He said softly.

She looked down at her hands. ''I...it's complicated.'' She sighed sitting down on a chair.

John crouched in front of her. ''How?''

''It... just is.''

''Tell me.'' She looked aprehensive. ''C'mon. I promise not to tell anyone. I know Randy better than anyone, I might be able to help.''

''Later. We got to finsh this signing first.''

''I'll hold you to that.''


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa was alone in her hotel room that night, bored shitless. Finally remembering that the hotel was close to a beach, she shoved the key in her pocket and got out of there. It wasn't hard to get to the beach as she walked along the shore, her feet the only thing the waves could reach. She rolled her pants up so they wouldn't get wet. The moon shone clearly trough the night sky, bathing what it touched in a pale light. The stars were bright and numerous, standing out easily from the blackness that surrounded them. She spotted the pier and wasted no time in heading to it, knowing the view would be that much better and she could see the ships sailing at night. Walking to the end and leaning against the railing, she cast a long gaze about the ocean and found the lights of ships in the distance. The waves crashed against the pillars that held the structure and for once, her mind was at ease. She had forgotten how much she loved the beach at night, even better when there wasn't a soul to be found. That was not the case however, as a deep yet almost whispered voice addressed her. ''Hey.''

''Hey John.'' She replied without turning.

John leaned against the railing next to her and stared out towards the sea. ''Trish was looking for you.''

''I know that's not why you're really here. What do ya want?'' She asked.

''You said you'd tell me about the situation with Randy.'' He reminded her.

''There's not a lot to it, really. I like him, he doesn't like me, end of.''

''He kissed you.''

''Who told you that?'' She glanced at him.

''Jason.''

She scoffed. ''Figures.''

''How do you know for sure that he doesn't like you? Have you talked to him about it?'' She looked at him causing him to roll his eyes. ''That's a no. Lex, you should speak to him. It's the only way you're gonna find out.''

She sighed. ''I can't... I'm-''

''Scared?''

''Yeah. Say I do tell him and he says he only see's me as a friend... then what? That's our whole friendship screwed, just because of three little words. It's not worth it, John.'' She sighed. ''I'd rather have him as a friend than nothing at all.'' She smiled. ''Besides, it's only a crush, I'll get over it...''

''How does he make you feel?''

''Why?''

''Tell me.'' He encouraged.

She closed her eyes for a split second, picturing Randy's face. ''Whenever I'm not around him, he's all I think about, when I am around him, I think about him anyway. He makes me feel... wanted, I guess. I've never had that since my dad died.'' She said sadly. ''With Randy...I don't know, I can just be myself around him instead of someone I'm not. I know he won't judge me for expressing my opinions, he won't think any less of me if I fuck something up. I can act like a bitch to him but he'll stick around.'' She looked at John who was smiling at her. ''I juts love being around him, I love...''

''...Randy.'' He finished for her.

She nodded slowly. ''Promise me you-''

''I won't tell anyone. I promise.'' He said honestly. He studied her for a brief moment. ''Tell him. It'll work out, you'll see.''

''You think so?'' She asked.

''I know so.''

The next few days passed quickly for Alexa, who had finally decided to confront Randy. The second signing they had was remarkably better than the first. Alexa had spent as much time as she could with Oscar and Eddie and they spent it cathing up on each others lives and reminiscing about old times. Before Alexa knew it, she was in her hotel room in Detroit for the house show the following night and was mentally preparing herself to go and see Randy. John had made her promise to call him when she had done it. She took a deep breath and headed off down the hall. It was now or never. When she approached his hotel room door and raised her hand to knock, she heard some noises from inside the room. Alexa's eyes grew wide in horror as sweat began to form on her brow. Her body became paralyzed. She began to pant, finding it hard to breathe. All the blood rushed out of her body and she became white as a ghost. Unshed tears began to pool in her eyes as she heard a woman call out his name. "Oh yeah Randy, that feels so good. Fuck me harder."

Alexa was in complete shock. The woman called out HIS name. She wanted to run away screaming but she couldn't move. She hoped that she was having a nightmare and that she was going to wake up before the pain got any worse. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to come here and they were going to work things out. She had her heart set on that. Now, all she felt was nauseated. Her body began to tremble as she fell to the floor. The tears started to flow freely down her cheeks. She cowered as she continued to bawl. The pain was unbearable. Alexa tried to get up but she just fell to the ground again, becoming completely unhinged. The woman's voice played over and over again in her head. A rage suddenly washed over her. She wanted to know who this woman was so she could jump on her and pound her head into the ground. How dare she come and take her man away from her? Alexa shook her head in disbelief. What the hell was she thinking? Her man? Where did that come from? Randy wasn't hers and he never would be. The thought of them doing the horizontal mambo rocked her to the very core. Alexa tried to get up one more time, this time making it to her feet. She was dizzy and the nauseating feeling returned. She slowly started to back awat from his door, not wanting Randy to know that she was there. There was no way that she could face him now. It wasn't like he was her boyfriend and she caught him cheating. He would think that she was crazy. What right did she have to even feel the way she did? He was free to do what he wanted and with whom he wanted. She hated that it affected her so much but it did. As soon as she was a fair distance away, she began to sob uncontrollably again. Trish fell to the floor again in anguish. She pulled her knees into her chest, hanging her head in despair, the pain racking her body.

Chris and Jay walked down the hall, goofing off as always. Each of them constantly tried to one up each other. Chris had a towel in his hand and he was winding it up and whipping Jay with it. "Come on Chris, cut it out. That shit hurts." Chris burst out laughing, holding his sides as the laughter took over. Jay was becoming really annoyed with his friend. He wasn't having a good day and he was in no mood for his shenanigans. "Chris, cut the shit man. You're really pissing me off." Chris continued to mock his friend, increasing Jay's anger.

Chris's laughter turned into a look of concern when he noticed Alexa sitting on the ground crying. He dropped the towel that he had in his hand and rushed over to her side. He gently took her in his arms and began to sooth her, stroking her hair as he whispered comforting words into her ear. "Lex, sweetie, tell me what's wrong baby. Who did this to you?"

Alexa didn't respond. She merely squeezed Chris tightly, holding on for dear life. She felt as if her world was crashing down around her. Why was this happening to her? She could hear Chris talking but she couldn't comprehend a word of what he was saying. All she could focus on were the words that came from the slut's mouth. It took every ounce of Alexa's energy not to go back in there and beat her senseless. Alexa shook her head trying to get the thoughts of them both out of her head. "No, No, No!"

Chris pulled her into his lap, rocking her back and forth. "There, there sweetie, you let it out." Chris felt so bad for his friend. He didn't know who hurt her this way but he knew it had to be Randy. He wanted to find him and beat the hell out of him. Nobody deserved to be in that much pain, especially Alexa. She had always been kind to everyone. She was no pushover though. If someone pissed her off, they knew it. Chris smiled inwardly as he thought of his spunky little diva. He wanted her back. He had to do something before it was too late.

Jason watched on as his best friend took the small woman into his arms, attempting to take all of her pain away. He knew that she was in good hands with Chris. If anyone could get through to her, it would be him. Jason decided that the best thing for him to do was to leave him alone. "Chris man, I am going to go and get her a drink or something. Why don't you take her back to her room and get her cleaned up." Chris nodded his head in agreement, picking Alexa up off of the floor. When he reached her hotel room, he led her insisde and sat her down on the bed. She slowly but surely was coming around. Her sobs quieted down a great deal. Now she was just sitting there staring out into space. Chris wished that he knew what she was thinking. Jason came walking in, with an ice-cold soda for Alexa. "Here drink this sweetie, your throat must be dry from all that crying." She smiled for the first time since Chris found her, thanking Jason for the drink.

"So," Chris began, "Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

Alexa sucked down the drink, not realizing how thirsty she truly was. She placed the empty can on the table and began telling Chris and Jason what had happened. She hoped that it would make her feel better getting it out in the open. "I guess I can start out by saying that I am a complete idiot."

"Why would you say that sweetie," Chris questioned with concern.

"I am such a mess Chris. I don't know whether I am coming or going. My feelings are all discombobulated. I don't know why I got so upset." She lowered her head in shame. "I'm losing it Chris."

Chris grabbed her face gently, making her look into his eyes. "Lex, whatever it is that you are feeling, I am sure you have valid reason for feeling that way. Just tell me and Jay what happened and maybe we can help you figure it out." Jason smiled reassuringly, letting her know that they both supported her.

"Well, Jay already knows how I feel about Randy. I decided tonight that I was going to go and talk to him. Well I walked in there and I found the worst thing that I could possibly find."

Jason and Chris both looked at her wide-eyed. They had a feeling what she was going to say but they wanted to actually hear it coming from her mouth. "Please don't tell me that you…."

She nodded her head in confirmation. "Yup, he was screwing somebody else," Alexa stated with annoyance.

"I don't know what to tell you honey. But I do know that you need to at least talk to him. I know he was with somebody else and it is hurting you badly but he isn't your boyfriend."

Alexa knew that is exactly what Chris was going to say. That is why she didn't want to tell him to begin with. He didn't really understand what she was feeling. ''I know.'' She sighed dejectedly before standing up. She grabbed her cell phone and made her way towards the door.

''Where you goin'?'' Jason asked.

''I'm gonna go for a walk, clear my head.'' She gave him a small smile. ''I have my cell with me.'' She informed them before slipping out the door.

Chris sighed and ran his hand through his hair. ''Man, what was Randy thinking?''

Jason shrugged. ''Who knows.'' He rolled his eyes. ''That boy is so in denial, I know for a fact he feels the same way Lex does, so why's he screwing around with some...slut?''

''Maybe he's too scared to actually admit to himself he cares about her. You know what Randy's like; a one night stand here and there, as long as he's been here I've never seen him in a loving relationship. Sure, he's had girlfriends, but I don't think he ever really loved any of them.'' Chris pondered.

Jason nodded. ''You know, you're not as dumb as you look.''

Alexa sat on a bench at the park just a few blocks away from the hotel. She dialled John's number and waited for him to answer. _''Yo.''_

Alexa smiled. ''Hey John.''

_'' 'Sup Lex. I take it you talked to Randy.''_

''No.'' She replied.

_''Why the hell not? I thought you-''_

She cut him off. ''I was goin' to... He was fucking someone else.'' She told him.

_''Oh, man, Lex I'm sorry.''_

''Yeah.'' She sighed. ''Guess you were wrong, huh? Things aren't gonna work out.''

_''What're you gonna do?''_ He asked.

''Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There's nothing I can do.''

_''It's your choice, babe.'' _John agreed. _''Promise to call me if you need someone to talk to?'' _

''You betcha.'' She smiled. ''And thanks John, it was nice to get it off my chest.''

_''My pleasure. Y'know, if you ever want to get anything off your chest, you can always come to me.''_

Alexa chuckled. ''If you're sure you can handle it.''

_''Babe, I can handle everything you got and more.'' _He said confidently.

''If you insist.'' She laughed.

_''You laughin' at me dog?''_

''Now you're callin' me a dog? You sure know how to talk to women don'tcha?''

_''I'm only playin' witcha.''_

''I know. Thanks. I'll, uh, let you get back to whatever it was you were doing.''

_''Okay, babe. Catch ya later.''_

''Bye.'' Alexa sighed and shoved her cell back into her pocket. A sudden gust of wind swept past her and she shivered slightly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She stood up and began to walk back towards the hotel.

''Where is she?''

''I thought she'd caught a ride with you?''

''No, she caught a ride with you!" Chris countered with a scowl.

''Boys.'' Trish stepped in between Chris and Jason. ''She's a big girl. I'm pretty sure she can get here all by herself.'' She rolled her eyes.

The three looked towards the door and their mouths dropped open when they saw who had walked in. Alexa smiled at her friends' reactions. She had asked Shane Helms to help her dye her hair and it was now a darker chestnut colour with thin pink and purple highlights swept throughout. She was already in her wrestling gear which consisted of a sleeveless, black, wet look romper. She had the front zipped pulled down to her chest, revealing a considerable amount of cleavage. She had on her knee high wrestling boots on with kneepads over them. Her make up was down to perfection and Jason and Chris had to admit she looked drop dead gorgeous. ''Sorry I'm late.'' She replied. ''There was a lotta traffic and I got changed as soon as I got here, my match is up first.'' She explained. ''What's with the staring?''

''Nothing.'' Trish supplied. ''We were just worried about you, no one knew where you was.''

She frowned. ''Oh, sorry, I really didn't mean to worry you.''

Trish smiled. ''It's okay. You wanna head down to the canteen, I'm starving.''

Alexa nodded. ''Sure.'' The two diva's opened the door and left the room, walking down the hall. Once Trish had grabbed something to eat, they took a seat at one of the tables.

Alexa had barely had time to take a sip of her coffee before a stage hand walked over to her. ''Alexa, Lisa wants to go over your match.''

She smiled. ''Okay, thanks.'' The stage hand returned her smile before departing. She turned to Trish and smiled apologetically. ''Guess I gotta leave you to it.'' She rose from her seat and placed it back under the table. ''You gotta match tongiht?'' Alexa asked.

Trish nodded. ''After yours.''

''I'll wait for you, okay?''

''Yeah. See ya later, girl.''

Alexa smiled and walked out of the cafeteria and started down the hallway. She was almost at the diva's locker room when Randy stepped into the hallway, heading her way. She kept her gaze focused on the ground, hoping he miraculously wouldn't see her. No such luck. She was just past him when he turned. ''Lex, that you?''

''No, it's the easter bunny.'' She quipped.

He chuckled as she turned to face him. His eyes did a quick scan of her body, immediately liking the romper that fit her like a second skin. He formed a mental imaged in him mind of what she'd look like out of it but quickly shook those thoughts from his head. ''Like what you done to your hair.'' He smirked. She sent him a fake smile. ''So, how you been?''

''Peachy. I gotta go, see ya around.'' She said before quickly ducking in the the diva's locker room.

Alexa and Lisa Marie (Victoria) were waiting just by the curtain a few minutes before their match was due to start. Alexa glanced over Lisa's shoulder saw Randy looking at her in confusion. Alexa sighed and looked down at her feet as Lisa turned to find what her friend had been staring at. She smiled before turning back to face Alexa. ''He likes you.'' She said simply.

''I don't think so, Lisa.''

Lisa shrugged before her music started and she smiled at Alexa before heading through the curtain. Alexa bent down to touch the tips of her fingers to the floor. She pulled herself back up and jumped back upon seeing Randy a few inches away from her. ''Fuck, don't do that!"

''Sorry.'' He smirked. ''Have I done anything to upset you? You've been acting wierd all day.''

''It's nothing.'' She insisted.

''Lex-'' He began in a concerned tone but was interrupted by Alexa's music. Alexa slipped past him and headed out the curtain without sparing him another glance.

**April 26th 2004**

Alexa took a long swig of her water as she sat on the edge of the tredmil she had just been on the past twenty minutes. She smirked as she watched Dave. He was in the corner, bench pressing more that she herself weighed. She did some crunches before calling it a day and walking over to Chris. ''I'm goin'.'' She stated.

"See ya kid." Dave called, hearing her statement.

''See ya big man.'' She returned. As she walked past Chris as he benched weights, she noticed that his face was etched with determination as he pushed up on the heavily weighed bar. "You show those weights whose boss Chris." She said.

He cracked into a smile, trying hard not to laugh as he put the bar down. "Get over here!" he laughed making a wild grab for her.

She easily dodged away from his flailing arms and chuckled. ''Nice try gramps.'' She left the gym before he could grab her and headed back down to her locker room. They had come to the arena several hours earlier than usual so they could use the gym facilities. She took a shower and changed into some cargo pants and a plain white tank top. She started brushing her hair as she plopped down on the floor. She had successfully been avoiding Randy since the house show on Saturday and she knew he had been looking for her. She decided that her hair was a lost cause and just put it up in a messy bun before covering it with a yellow bandanna.

_Meanwhile..._

''Chris, can I talk to you for a sec?''

Chris glanced up to see a troubled looking Randy in front of him. ''Sure, what's up?''

''Do you know why Lex has been avoiding me?'' He asked. Chris shook his head. ''C'mon, man. Please.''

''Answer me one thing first.'' Randy nodded. ''How do you feel about Lex?''

''What?''

''You heard me.'' Chris said firmly.

''Why?''

''Humor me.''

''I like her...'' Chris rolled his eyes. ''I really like her. I don't know what to do, I don't want to tell her.''

''Why not?'' Chris questioned. ''You're scared aren't you? The great Legend Killer, scared of a little girl. Trust me buddy, if it's rejection you're scared of, then there's no need.''

''What do you mean?''

Chris rolled his eyes. "You mean you really don't see it? Are you that blind?"

"What the hell is going on Chris? I need to know!"

Chris sighed. ''Fine. But I wasn't the one who told you.'' Randy nodded as Chris started talking.

**RAW**

''Look JR, it's Sienna and Jericho!" King announced.

Sienna and Chris could be seen creeping down an empty hallway on the titonton before halting in front of Evolution's locker room.

''I wonder what their up to?'' JR thought out loud.

Suddenly, Jericho kicked open the door and the pair threw several unknown items into the room before hightailing it down the hallway. A few choice word could be heard before Triple H emerged the room, glowering. Randy then came out and started sniffing the air in distain. ''What the hell is that smell?'' He asked, almost gagging.

''I think they just pelted Evolution with stinkbombs JR!" King laughed.

''There'll be hell to pay if they find out who did it.'' JR muttered.

Sienna's music blasted through the arena before the woman emerged at the top of the ramp. ''The following diva's tag team contest is scheduled for one fall...first, making her way to the ring, from Toronto, Canada... Sienna!" She bounced around in the ring as she waited for her partner for this everning. ''And her partner, from Sanford, North Carolina... Lita!" Lita bounded down the ramp and into the ring, doing her thing before hopping down from the turnbuckle and standing beside Sienna. ''And their opponants...Gail Kim and Molly Holly!''

Molly and Gail climbed into the ring, eyeing the pair distastefully. Lita and Sienna just smirked at them. The bell rung and Lita and Sienna knocked fists. Lita and Gail stepped onto the apron to let their partners start off the match. Molly had the upper hand on Sienna at first. Molly surprised her with a drop toe-hold when she charged at her. The woman then pulled Sienna her up by her hair and Irish-whipped her into the corner. Molly slammed into her and drew back for a few chest slaps. Just as Molly threw her out of the corner, Gail hopped down and grabbed Sienna by the ankle and she tumbled across the ring. Molly hit her with a backbreaker just as she was getting to her feet. She was dragged into the corner and propped up in the corner, barely standing on her feet. Molly grasped her by the chin and began yelling at her about being pretty and how she needed her face rearranged. Sienna just smirked at her. As Molly drew back for a punch, Sienna turned the tables to beat the hell out of her without breaking one rule. She caught her fist in mid-air and then twisted her arm around her back and yanked up on it. Molly dropped down to one knee. She let go and kicked Molly in the butt, sending her flying across the ring. Sienna pulled her up by the arm that she had twisted and jerked her into an arm breaker. She threw her across the ring and sent her over the top rope with a clothesline.

Sienna beckoned for her to get back in the ring. She waited for Molly to stand up from climbing under the bottom rope. With a baseball slide, the pissed-off woman fell face-first to the mat. Sienna jumped back up on the apron and climbed the turnbuckles. When Molly stood back up, her opponant leveled her with a drop-kick. When the woman tried to stand again, a bulldog drove her right back into the mat. Sienna dragged her closer to the turnbuckle and she climbed to the top, only to have Gail move along the apron and shove her forward, slamming her head as she crashed down to the mat. The two women lay in the ring as their partners encouraged them to make the tag. Molly made the tag first, closely followed by Sienna. The crowd went crazy as Lita took down Gail with a powerful clothesline. Lita had the advantage for a while before Molly interfered and kicked Lita in the head. The ref started to count as Gail went for the cover.

Sienna went in and quickly broke the pin. Gail stood up and stalked towards the other diva, roughly grabbing her by the hair. She reached out her arm and her fist connected with Gail's jaw. She stumbled back momentarily before running towards her, arm outstretched. She ducked and she ended up clocking Molly in the face, sending her flying off the apron and into the barricade. Sienna smirked and went back to her corner as Lita came too. As Gail looked over the ropes at Molly, Lita crept up behind her and rolled her up for the 1-2-3! Gail turned red in both shock and anger as Sienna and Lita high-tailed it out of the ring and made their way through the curtain, the cheers from the crowd deafening.

Raw cut to commercial anda stage hand passed Alexa a bottle of water as she came through the curtain. ''Thanks.'' Alexa smiled before taking a sip.

''Your promo with Paul's in a minute.'' He informed.

''Thanks for the heads up.''

After Raw came back on air, the camera followed Sienna as she walked down a hallway, sipping her water. Triple H stepped out from a doorway, blocking her path. Sienna rolled her eyes. ''Y'know, stalking is illegal in all fifty states.''

''That was a cute little prank you pulled earlier.'' He said calmly.

''Yeah, I thought so.'' She smiled proudly.

''I am getting sick and tired of you, week in and week out, it's all the same.'' He sighed.

She smiled innocently. ''Man, why the long face... or, should I say nose?'' He grunted and shoved her up against the wall. ''Whoa, who lit the fuse on your tampon?''

''Do you even know what I could do to you? Are you that stupid? How is it that you can be so confident when I can end your carear in a instant?'' He asked.

''Grasp your ear firmly and remove your head from your ass. You really aren't all that.'' She informed him.

''I am the Game, I _am_ that damn good.'' He smirked. ''Look at me, every man wants to be me and every woman wants to have sex with me.''

She snorted. ''You're obviously suffering from a Clue Defict Disorder. You couldn't get laid in a morgue.''

''You will respect me. I'm-''

''A jackass?'' Triple H released his hold on Sienna and spun around to face Jericho. Sienna moved around Hunter to stand beside Chris. ''This is low, even for you, pickin' on girls now Hunter? Tut tut.''

Sienna laughed at Hunter's enraged expression. ''What are you lookin' at?'' Hunter snarled as Alexa studied his suit.

She looked at him thoughtfully. ''Nothing. You could really de-emphasize your nose if you wore something larger... like Nebraska.''

Chris laughed. ''Ouch. That's good, I don't think I could do better myself.''

Triple H ignored him and glared at Sienna. ''You think you're so tough. How 'bout you face me in a match next week?''

''Are you out of your-''

Sienna cut Chris off. ''Why not?''

''She's crazy JR.'' King exclaimed.

Triple H smirked. ''Let's raise the steaks. If I win... you join Evolution.''

''Oh my God!" JR cried. ''Don't do it Sienna!"

''And if I win?'' She asked.

''You can do whatever you want to me.''

''Anything?'' She asked mischeviously.

''Anything.'' He confirmed.

''Deal.''

''What!" JR shouted.

''She's lost it!" King echoed.

Triple H grinned smugly and sauntered off. ''See you next week, fat ass.'' Sienna called. She turned to Chris and they shared a secretive smiled before they walked in the opposite direction to Triple H, whispering.

Alexa walked into the women's locker room to shower after her match, surprisingly not finding anyone inside. The only bag there was hers and she realized that everyone else had most likely gone back to the hotel. Alexa sighed and walked over to her bag and started digging through it. She went to take a shower and quickly changed into some faded jeans, which had a rip on one knee and ripped hems. She pulled on a tight grey tank top, that came to just above her hipster jeans. She had just removed her make up and was about to start brushing her hair when she heard a knock at the door. She stood and walked over to the door, a little shocked to see Randy standing there. Before she could open her mouth he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. She rolled her eyes and stepped over to the mirror, starting to brush her hair. ''What do you want?'' She asked Randy.

''To talk.''

She shrugged. ''There's nothin' to talk about.''

''I think there is.'' He observed. ''I know why you've been avoiding me.''

''I don't know what your talkin' about.'' She insisted.

He walked up behind her and Alexa shivered as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. ''Don't deny it Lex, Chris told me everything.''

''Everything?'' She gulped.

''Yeah. Y'know what the funny thing is. I-''

She turned to face him. ''I don't think any part of this situation is funny.'' Alexa insisted. ''If you've just come in here to rub it in my face that you don't feel the same way then don't bother. I'm gonna fucking kill Chris whe-''

Randy held a finger to her lips, effectively shutting her up. She gazed up at him as he brought his hand to her face. He stroked her lips, his thumb brushing the creases lightly, allowing his hand to trail along her neck. He leant down, still staring into her eyes and kissed her hungrily. He had fallen hard the moment he had lain eyes on her. Alexa returned the kiss with the same fever as Randy. He dragged in several ragged breaths, then slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He traced the lines of her face gently with his hands. He took her bottom lip between his, kissing it softly, rolling his tongue over it, before searching out her mouth. She stopped breathing when his tongue touched her. As his lips had been the first time it was one tentative touch, before retracting. She put her left hand behind his head, in a mirror gesture of his hand, her tongue entering his mouth to begin a slow seductive dance with his. Rubbing against him, delivering soft strokes to the roof of his mouth. She was lost in the moment, lost in the taste of him, and at that point in time, there was no where else she wanted to be. They pulled away from each other, desperately needing the air. Then they heard a loud squeal from outside the door. Randy rolled his eyes, "Ten bucks says they're outside." Alexa chuckled. They quietly and opened the door, and a bunch of wrestlers tumbled into the room. Randy raised an eyebrow at the bunch, "What are you doing?"

Trish grinned. "We were just looking for Jay's quarter,"

**Three Days Later**

The group decided to head out to a club. Some of the Smackdown roster were going to be there, as both brands had house shows in the area. Alexa stumbled into the bathroom where she splashed cold water on her face, reapplied her makeup, and fixed her hair. She changed into a pair of low-rise jeans and a pink and tan flowered baby doll shirt that laced at her breasts and then, split open, revealing her midriff. The low scoop neck showed a generous amount of cleavage, which Alexa dusted with perfumed shimmer powder. She applied some mocha gloss to her lips and spritzed herself with some Estee Lauder Pleasures before exiting the bathroom. Trish and Chris were waiting for her and Chris let out a low whistle upon seeing her shirt. "You better not be looking at what I think you're looking at," Trish teased, slapping Chris playfully on the arm as Alexa bent down to put on her boots, treating them to an even more generous view.

"Is it too much?" She asked, nervously fidgeting with her top.

"I guess if your goal is to give everyone over thirty premature heart failure, it's fine," Chris said. "I'm sure Randy's gonna love it."

"I don't think heart failure will be the only thing that's premature, if you know what I mean," Trish joked. "Ignore him, Lex—you look great."

"She's right," Chris agreed.

The three went down to the lobby, where they were meeting up with Amy, Matt, Paul, Dave, Adam, Jason and whoever else wanted to go along. After some last minute discussion, the group of young people headed down Bourbon Street on foot to a club called Razzoo. Shane Helms, Lisa Marie Varon and Rene Dupree had also chose to accompany them. Of course, more than a couple of the guys had cast furtive glances at her low-cut shirt. Randy would be meeting them at the club as he had been in the gym and said he needed to take a shower. They finally reached Razzoo and much to their surprise, it wasn't as jam-packed as one would expect a popular Bourbon Street club to be, especially since it was not a weekend night. There was a large dance floor and a decent sounding band was blasting popular rock tunes. When they had entered, Alexa noticed a balcony up above, undoubtedly used more during Mardi Gras season when girls flashed their breasts in exchange for beads. Once inside, Paul led them towards the back where there was an even larger patio area used for mingling. Even farther back, Alexa saw a couple of pool tables and a dartboard. After they found some tables, Chris, Matt, and Adam left to order everyone's drinks. Glancing around more closely, Alexa spotted several more WWE superstars in the club. Bubba Ray and Dvon Dudley, also known as Mark LaMonica and Devon Hughes, were engaged in a heated game of pool with Rob Conway and Rene Dupree. The third member of the French group, Sylvan Grenier, had opted not to go on the trip, wanting to be home with his fiancée, who was expecting their first child. At a neighboring pool table, SmackDown stars Rey Misterio and Pete (Billy Kidman) were challenging Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin to a game of eight ball. Shane Helms had run into his friend, Shannon Moore, and the two of them had struck up a game of darts at the far end of the club. Torrie Wilson and Dawn Marie were chatting and watching the pool games until Dawn spotted Alexa and Trish and began waving animatedly. Chris, Matt, and Adam approached the table with pitchers of beer for the guys and carafes of some green concoction called a Hand Grenade for the ladies. Chris told them that one of the bartenders had 'borrowed' the recipe from a bar called Tropical Isle, where she used to work, and she guaranteed that it was the next best thing to a Hurricane.

Alexa joined Dawn Marie where the Dudley Boys appeared to be getting their asses kicked by La Resistance. As Bubba and Dvon plotted their strategy, Rene Dupree took the opportunity to approach Alexa. She liked Rene, even though he tended to be somewhat arrogant and his French accent was a tad overbearing at times. She liked the fact that he, like her, was only one of the youngest wrestlers in the WWE. "Lex, ma belle jolie," Rene said as he kissed the back of her hand. "Not bad for a couple of Frenchmen, no?" He pointed to the pool table, which had been cleared of every solid ball except the eight, and the Dudley Boys were agonizing over how they were going to sink all of the remaining stripes.

"He's not French," Alexa pointed out, impudently, indicating Rob Conway.

"No, but I'm a 'French sympathizer,' whatever the hell that is," Rob stated.

"Still, we beat Americans at billiards—pretty impressive, eh?" Rene added.

Alexa laughed as she elbowed Dawn in the arm. "So, a couple of good-looking guys like you would rather play pool than score with hot chicks?"

'"I always have time for the ladies," Rene said as Rob rolled his eyes. "In fact, what can you tell me about the tres jolie Miss Torrie Wilson?"

Dawn arched an eyebrow. "Not only is she tres jolie, but she's not really Miss Torrie Wilson. She's Mrs. Billy Kidman."

Rene stroked his chin thoughtfully as his glance wavered between Torrie and Pete. "That is too bad—what a waste. Perhaps one of you lovely ladies will honor me with a dance later?" His gaze drifted from Alexa to Dawn, where it lingered just long enough to make his intent clear.

Dawn, who wasn't remotely interested in some twenty-year old French guy, glanced at Alexa for help. Excusing herself apologetically, she proceeded to make her way over to the other pool table. "Do you think one of you could go ask Dawn to dance? I kind of left her in the lurch with Rene."

"I'm on it," Shelton said as he made his way over to where Dawn appeared to be firmly yet politely telling Rene that she wasn't interested.

Alexa made her way over to talk to Jackie. Dawn had finished her dance with Shelton and now, she joined Jackie and the others at the dartboards. Rob Van Dam hit a hat trick just as Alexa walked up thus knocking Adam out of the game.

"Bitch, thanks for leaving me alone with Jean Claude Van Damme over there," Dawn joked, taking Alexa by the arm.

"Sorry," She said. "That's why I sent Shelton to rescue you."

"You did that?" Dawn exclaimed. "God, you can't imagine how glad I was to see him."

"Dawn, were you French kissing in the USA?" Rob teased.

"Yeah, right—with some twenty-year old kid. No offense, Lex.''

"None taken," Alexa replied.

"Oh, and Dawn, Jean Claude Van Damme is Belgian," Rob pointed out, egotistically.

"You should know," Alexa shot back, sarcastically. "Being that you stole his name and everything."

"More like he stole my name," Rob argued.

Alexa chuckled and made her way over to the bar and sat down on a stool. ''Hey, can I get a coke please?''

''Sure.'' The bartender nodded and went to get her drink.

As she waited, Alexa felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She turned around, preparing to verbally bash them but a smile crossed her face when she saw it was Randy. She pouted. ''You're late.''

He smirked. ''No, everyone else was early.''

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply when he pulled her head towards his for a soul searching kiss. Randy bit her lower lip and she took that as questioning for entrance, which she accepted. He moved his left hand to the middle of her back tracing patterns in it. She moved her arms from around his neck, but not by much. Her left hand moved down to his back, where it explored all the expansive muscle and her right arm went to his. She loved to play with a mans hair… even when he doesn't have much to play with. Randy broke the kiss and moved his lips to the nape of her neck, where he began to lick and suck. They heard a cough behind them and groaned. Alexa peered over Randy's shoulder to see John smirking at them. ''Sorry, am I interrupting something?''

Alexa chuckled and Randy rolled his eyes. ''Hey man.''

'' 'Sup. I see you two finally got your acts together.'' He grinned.

''Somthin' like that.'' Alexa grinned.

"Everyone rise and shine!" Alexa told the other two occupants in the Hotel room that she was currently in the following morning. They had to travel to Louisianna for a house show tomorrow. Last night, Alexa had accidentally fell asleep in Jason's hotel room that he shared with Adam.

"Ugh." She heard Adam groan tiredly. "How can you even be awake at this hour?"

"It's noon." She said simply, opening the curtains in front of the window. Light streamed into the room, causing Adam to roll onto his other side and put the covers over most of his head. ''Plus, I didn't get totally shitfaced last night.'' Alexa laughed as she started to shake Jason up. "Come on, Jay. Wake up will ya." Thankfully, it was always easy to get him up. Jason got up and stretched before heading towards the shower. Alexa tried to get Adam up. She poked him in the back, but he just moved farther away from her. She sighed before going over to the closed bathroom door. "I'm going to go wake Chris and the rest of the guys up." She told him, knocking softly on the door.

After hearing no answer, she shrugged and left the room. She walked down the hallway and turned the corner. She finally came to the door to the room that Chris shared with Trish. She knocked softly at first, but after hearing no one moving, she knocked even louder. Finally she got a response and Trish opened the door. "What do you want?" She asked tiredly.

"It's noon and I want to wake everyone up." Alexa responded cheerfully. Trish let her in and she went and tried to get Chris up. Okay now, he was hard to do. "Chris! Wake up!" She said slightly annoyed. The response she got out of him was a rollover. That's it, time to bring out the weapons. "Fine, have it your way. I really didn't want to do this." She told him, knowing he couldn't hear her. She turned to Trish. "Where's your ice bucket?"

She gave her a confused look before snatching it off of the desk for her. Alexa took it out of her friend's hand and walked into the bathroom. She put the bucket under the sink faucet and turned it on. She placed it to cold and waited until the bucket was full almost to the brim. Once it was full, she carefully took it out to the main room and walked over to Chris' sleeping figure. Trish walked over and stopped her before Alexa could do anything. "What are doing?" She asked, placing a finer into the water. "Cold enough?"

"Yep, and you'll see." She told her, smiling mischievously.

Trish moved to the side so Alexa could get closer to the bed. She took the bucket and turned it over, having the almost ice cold water spill all over Chris. Now that got him to wake up. "What the fuck!" He screamed. Alexa put the bucket on the nightstand and gave him an innocent smile. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do I have a weird feeling that was you who spilt that ice cold water on me?" He said, getting out of the now wet sheets and walking towards her.

Alexa laughed at seeing him all wet. "I have no clue."

He kept walking towards her, finally making her back hit up against the wall. She smiled sweetly at him, but she didn't think he bought it. "Oh you're so dead." He told her.

She laughed before side stepping him. Alexa quickly got behind Trish and stayed there. "Hey don't drag me into this. Find someone else to cover you." Trish told her, moving out of her way.

Alexa looked at her before she looked at Chris. He had this evil, mischievous look in his eyes. She had a feeling he was going to get her back for that, so she ran out of the room. She ran back to Adam's room and didn't stop until she was safely inside the hotel room. She closed the door and locked it, before leaning against the door, catching her breath. Jason walked out of the bathroom at the moment and gave her a weird look. "Yeah, don't let Chris in." She told him before walking over to Adam. "Are you up yet?" All she got was a mumble. She got the mischievous look again, and took their room's ice bucket and walked into the bathroom.

Jason followed. "What are you doing there?" He asked, leaning against the door and she got the hot water running.

She waited for a few seconds for the water to get really hot. She tested it with her finger and found out it was, well pretty hot. Alexa put the bucket underneath the faucet again and filled it up. Once it was filled up she turned and looked Jason in the eye. "I'm going to wake Adam up." She told him evilly.

He laughed, knowing full well what she was going to do. He moved out of her path and walked towards Adam. As she got to him, she did the same thing as she did for Chris and dumped the hot water all over him. Boy did he jump out of the bed fast. He looked surprised for a minute before he got angry. "What the hell was that for?" He asked her.

"You wouldn't get up the easy way, so I had to do it the hard way." She shrugged.

He shook his head and glared at her before a knock sounded at the door. Jason went over and opened it. She saw him letting the wet Chris in and she tried to run for cover in the bathroom. Unfortunately Adam went in her path and blocked her from going in there. "I see she got you too." Chris said to Adam, the two looking at each other.

He nodded. 'I'm going to go find Matt. Behave you three." Jason told them.

Alexa whipped around just as the door closed. She looked in between the two wet figures and groaned. She was in for it now. She tried to get to the door, but Chris stepped in front of her. "Pay back's a bitch sweetie." He told her before Adam gabbed her by the mid section and threw her over his shoulder.

She kicked and punched at him to let her down. He finally did let her down. On the dry bed. With Adam and Chris both hovering over her, she laughed weakly. "You two know I was just joking."

"Like Chris said, Pay Back's a bitch." Adam repeated.

With that, Chris started to tickle her, with Adam holding her down. She was laughing so hard she thought she was going to puke. "S-s-stop!" She pleaded with him.

'Fine, fine I'll stop." Chris told her.

Adam started to tickle her this time, with Chris holding her down. It stayed like this for a few more minutes until they finally stopped. It took Alexa about two or three minutes to catch her breath. Once she did, she sat up on the bed and looked at the guys who were sitting on the couch and now watching TV. She got up and walked in front of the TV."That wasn't nice."

''Well it wasn't nice what you did to us." Adam reminded her.

"Could you move? You're blocking the TV." Chris asked, leaning to the left, trying to see the TV.

Alexa sighed before getting closer to the couch, she shooed both of them over so she could sit in between them. They sat there for a little bit before her stomach grumbled. "Somebody is hungry." Chris laughed.

"Well of course I am. I couldn't get breakfast because I didn't want to be a loner. I'm like starving." She pouted.

"Aw poor you." Adam laughed as well.

She glared at him before getting up. She walked to the TV and turned it off. "Come on, let's go down and get something to eat." So with that, the three of them walked to the elevators and got a ride down to the Lobby. They entered the little restaurant it had and waited at a little podium to be seated. "You know, you two are still wet." She informed the two.

"Yeah thanks to you." Chris said.

She smirked before turning towards the host. "How many?" He asked.

"Three." Alexa stated.

He then showed us to a booth near the buffet that they had. They sat down and waited for a waiter or waitress. After a few seconds one came. "What would you three like?" The waitress asked.

"A coke." Adam told her.

"Dr. Pepper." Alexa said simply.

"Ice tee." Chris said.

She nodded and went to get theirr drinks. As they waited, they saw a couple of the guys come in. Chris waved them down and had them join us. Since the booth benches were long, we were able to get Matt in on the side Chris and Alexa shared, and Jason and Randy joined Adam across from them. Great, now she was surrounded by men. The waitress came back with their drinks, and took the other three's order. She took off to get those as Alexa was trying to get Matt and Chris to move. "Okay you two, move it. A hungry girl here." She told the two, trying to get them to move. Chris whispered something the Matt and he chuckled. She also noticed that they weren't moving. "Oh come on!" She whined. "You already made me wait forever to eat, just let me out." They still didn't budge. Jason, Randy and Adam were now laughing. She glared at the three of them before turning her attention back to Matt and Chris. "I swear I will jump on to the table to get out if you don't move soon." Still nothing. She groaned and put her head on the table and started to bang it. After a few laughs Matt and Chris finally moved so she could get out. She rubbed her now sore head and slid across the cushioned bench until she was able to get out. "Anyone gonna join me?" She asked, looking at all five of them.

"Yeah, I'll come. I'm starving anyways." Randy said, moving out of his spot.

Randy and Alexa walked up to the buffet and she started to load her plate with tons of food. After, she walked back to the table with Randy right behind her. "Move." She told Matt and Chris.

They obligated this time and let her back to her original spot. They then proceed to seal her into the corner. She smiled slightly and started to eat. Matt, Adam and Chris then got up and managed to get to the buffet table. That left Randy, Jason and Alexa. As Randy and Alexa ate, Jason just sat there silently. He then reached over and stole a piece of bacon off of her plate. "Hey! Get you own." She told him.

"I don't want to get up." He commented.

She rolled her eyes as he stole a sausage this time. She laughed as she raised her fork at him. "Stop taking my food mister."

"Oh wow! What are you going to do? Poke me with a fork?" He said sarcastically. She thought about it for a minute before leaning over and poking him slightly on his chest. 'Ow, that really hurt!" He exclaimed, pretending to be in pain.

She glared at him. "Go get your own food."

"I can't." He told her.

"And why not?" She asked, interested in why he couldn't go and get his own food.

He looked around and tried to find an excuse. His eyes finally landed on Matt. "Because Hardy is in my way."

Matt shook his head before moving off the bench so Jason could get out. She laughed. "Well there you go."

About an hour later, they were driving to Louisianna. Alexa was riding with Randy and she was looking out the window as his cell phone started to ring. He looked at her than at it. She knew he wanted her to answer it. "Hello, Randy Orton's cell phone. Lex speaking."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me who I'm calling," Chris said sarcastically. "I just wanted to let Randy know that Adam and I want to stop at the next McDonalds and get something to eat."

"Already? It's only 12:00 and we just ate breakfast."

"So? Amy and Matt are stopping too."

"Alright, let me ask him if he wants to stop." She covered the mouth of the phone and turned to Randy. "Adam and Chris are hungry. They..."

"McDonalds it is!"

"Whoa! How'd you know that's what I was gonna say?" He shrugged and Alexa uncovered the phone. "I guess we'll be joining you guys."

"Alright, see you then!"

They hung up and she placed the phone on the dash. They pulled into a nearby McDonalds and walked in. Alexa found a seat and waited for everyone to join her. They shortly joined her and the guys had started eating on their way to the table. Alexa narrowed her eyes at them and rolled them. "You guys are such pigs," She said. Trish and Amy nodded in agreement.

"I got you a chocolate shake. Randy said that's usually what you get to drink." Chris handed her a medium shake and she looked at him.

"You really didn't have to. I was fine," She said as he pulled his hand back.

"Alright, I'll drink it then." He began to take a sip of it and she bit her lip.

She put her hand on his arm and he stopped. "I said you didn't have to get it for me. I never said I wouldn't take it!" He handed it back to her and she took a sip from it. ''Thanks.'' She grinned. After they had all finished eating, they got back into their cars and continued the rest of the journey to Louisianna.

Alexa jumped as something heavy fell on to her lap. "Pick something out," Alexa noticed it was his CD binder. "It might be a long drive with this rain." She nodded and unzipped the big black case and started flipping through the pages. For the most part it was what she expected rock, hard rock, and more rock. Then she found something interesting. Alexa popped in the CD and waited for it to start.

"RANDY's in the band. RANDY's in the band..."

Randy's eyes shot wide open. Then he slumped over and started laughing hard. "Care to explain?" Alexa asked, turning down the screeching voices of kids singing.

"It was a joke. We went to a store and they had a big section of CDs with songs that contained a name. I think it's for little kids, but someone put this in my car one day and it never left." Alexa laughed and pulled out the 'Songs for RANDY' CD and quick put in a Metallica CD. "Now that's what I'm talking about," he said moving to the music.

"Thank God we're here!" Alexa exclaimed, throwing her bags on the floor and jumping on the bed in their hotel room. Seconds later she heard a crash come from the doorway. She quickly got up and looked in the doorway. "Oops." She said with a small giggle when she saw Randy lying in a heap on the floor.

"Thank you so much for leaving your bags in the middle of the doorway." He said sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry baby." She said still laughing and pulling one of the bags that had landed on top of him off.

Randy got up and pushed all the bags into their hotel room and closed the door. "That hurt ya know." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Aww...does poor Randy got a booboo?" She asked placing her hands on his chest. He nodded his head yes. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Again he nodded his head yes. "What hurts?" He pointed to his mouth. "Your mouth? How did you hurt your mouth?" Randy just shrugged his shoulders. "Ok then." She said leaning up and kissing his lips softly. "Is that better?" He shook his head no. She laughed softly and leaned up to give him a longer kiss. "How about now?" Again he shook his head no. "What do I have to do to make you feel better?" She asked putting her arms around his waist.

"Another kiss might help."

"I've already given you two kisses." She answered.

"Maybe you should try another place." Randy said.

"You mean like here?" She asked kissing his neck.

"Yea that makes me feel a little better." He said as she pulled his shirt off.

"How about this?" Alexa asked kissing his chest.

Randy quickly scooped her up in his arms and brought her over to the bed. "Much, much better." Randy said crawling up her body.

"Ooo...is someone feelin' frisky?" She asked with a giggle as Randy began kissing down her neck.

"When it comes to you I always am." He answered tugging at her shirt.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." She said lifting her upper body off the bed so that he could pull off her shirt.

"Believe me, it's a compliment." He said leaning down and kissing her passionately. 

**May 3rd 2004**

Picking up her headphones and sticking them on, she balanced her CD player on her stomach and pressed play. She had been stretched out on their bench for some time, listening to music off and on as she waited for her match. Alexa shouted in surprise when she was nearly shoved off the bench, holding on to the side of the bench as she planted her hand on the floor to hold her up. There was a laugh that she knew to be Randy's, she also knew he was the on who shoved her in the first place. Her headphones fell to the floor with a crash as her cd player, luckily, landed on her duffle bag near the bench. She pushed herself back on the bench and punched him in the side, which only made him laugh harder as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. "I always knew you would fall for me..." Randy chuckled darkly as she settled down somewhat and let out a growl of annoyance. He let her go, only to have he back up and take a swing at him as he easily caught her arm and pulled her into him again. She sighed and finally settled down, holding onto his arm as she rested her head against his chest. She felt his hand travel down the front of her shirt and slide under it as his hand pressed flat against her stomach. Alexa rolled her eyes and turned to face him, looking at him with a challenging gaze. She placed her hands on his chest and started to rub it roughly, getting a pleasured groan from him as he smirked and took her hands in his. He moved closer to her and she gave him a mischievous grin, daring him to show her what he could do. Randy put his hands on her hips and kissed her teasingly, brushing his lips against hers before placing light kisses on her lips. She moved into his kisses and returned with her own, her tongue licking his lips as he allowed her to enter his mouth and his tongue met hers. Her arms found their way around his neck as his hands moved over her back, he wanted to tease her more as his hand found its way under her shirt again. He moved up her back until he found what he was searching for, playing with the clasp of her bra as one of her arms left it position around his neck and trailed down his chest lightly.

"LEX!" Alexa whirled around to see a very stunned Chris. Adam stood behind him holding his head in his hand and shaking it slowly. Jason was leaning against the door, looking anywhere except at Alexa and Randy. Randy reluctantly took his hand out from under her shirt as Chris groaned and put his palms over his eyes, "That was something I didn't need to walk in on... and don't want to walk in on ever again." He removed his hands and went into the bathroom, splashing water on his face as he kept mumbling how long he was going to have nightmares for. Adam was trying to hide his grin, looking away from Alexa as he broke into a fit of chuckles.

"Just...warn us next time. A flare or neon sign would be nice..." Jason looked at her as Chris came out of the bathroom.

''Lex, we got a promo to do with Paul in ten minutes.'' He told her.

She nodded. ''Okay. I'll get changed and I'll meet you there.''

He nodded and left with the others, leaving Randy and Alexa alone. ''So, you're in the main event tonight, huh?''

''Looks that way.'' She smirked as she quickly stripped and pulled on some cargo pants and a tank top. She applied some make-up quickly before pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She laced up her sneakers and walked over to Randy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. ''You be here when I get back?''

''You bet.''

''Good.'' She kissed him again before walking out the door and rushing down the hall to Eric Bischoff's 'office'. ''Hey guys, so, what we doin'?''

**RAW**

''Welcome to Raw folks. We're live from The Superdome here in New Orleans, Louisianna.'' King announced at the beginning of the show. ''And it's guaranteed to be an exciting show tonight!"

''Sure is JR. We got a great main event lined up!"

''That's right King. It's gonna be Triple H against Sienna!" He cried. ''This is a must win situation for Sienna, King. If she loses this match, then she will be forced to join Evolution!"

An image suddenly appeared on the titontron. Sienna and Triple H were seated across from Eric Bischoff at a large wooden desk. Chris Jericho was stood behind Sienna and Ric Flair was stood behind Triple H. Eric smiled menicingly. ''Now, you know why you're here.'' He stated. He pulled a piece of paper from a drawer and placed it on the desk in front of the pair sitting down in front of him. ''I want you both to sign this contract for tonights match.''

Triple H rolled his eyes. ''Have we really gotta go through al this hassle? I mean, we both know the stipulations and-''

Sienna smirked, like she knew something he didn't. ''Ya sure ya don't wanna take a look? I had some other little stipuations added myself.''

He glanced at her before snatching the contract and skimming through it. Once he was finished, he glared at her. ''You sneaky little bitch.''

''What? You scared you can't beat me without your pathetic little groupies?'' She scoffed.

''No.'' His face hardened. ''It just means they won't have a ringside seat to witness me ending your career.'' He sneered cockily.

''Whatever.''

''Well, since I'm not allowed the rest of Evolution at ringside, I don't think you should have Jericho their either.'' He suggested.

She shrugged. ''Fine by me.''

''Good.'' He smirked at Ric before grabbing a pen and writing another stimpulation.

_Chris Jericho is barred from ringside. If he interferes then Sienna will automatically lose the match. _

Triple H smiled at her and leaned back casually in his chair before handing her the pen. She sighed before signing her name at the bottom. Sienna passed the pen back to him before he signed in beside her name. ''Excellent!'' Eric grinned. ''This is a legally binding contract, as both of you are aware. Sienna, if your assosciate-''

''Ooh, big word, did it hurt?'' She interrupted.

He shot her a warning look before continuing. ''If your associate, Chris Jericho, get's involved in the match in any way shape or form, you'll be disqualified and will lose the match. Hunter, if Evolution get involved, the same applies to you.'' He looked back and forth between the two. ''Got it?''

Triple H nodded. ''Yeah.''

''Sienna?''

She rolled her eyes. ''Yeah, yeah, I got it.''

''Good. May the best man-'' Sienna glared at him. ''- _or_ woman, win.''

''That's peachy, can I go now?'' Sienna asked impatiently.

Later, Chris was wandering around the backstage area, looking for Alexa. She seemed to have vanished into thin air. He spotted a leggy blonde down the hall. Hey Chris!" she said cheerily, causing him to grin.

"Hey Stace, can you do me a huge favor?" he asked, reaching out to hug her.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked, laughing as she looked down at him. At 5'11 AND wearing about 4 inch heels, the diva towered over Chris's 5'9" form.

"Could you please tell me where Lex is?''

Stacy laughed again, "She's in the catering room. But I should warn you… she's with Randy... and they're alone."

"Oh dear. Well, you know how I love to interrupt things. Thanks Stace, I'll see you in a little," he said, grinning as they said goodbye and went in separate directions. The Canadian made his way around the corner and into the catering room.

He immediately spotted Randy and Alexa, as they were the only two people in the room, as Stacy had told him. They were all the way in the back, sitting on the couch together, and as Chris walked closer, he could see that they were kissing. As Jericho approached the couple Randy shifted, turning his back to Chris and covering Alexa's face with his as they continued to kiss deeply. Chris rolled his eyes… they had no idea he was even in there. He debated on whether or not he should interrupt. Noticing Randy slide his hand up her thigh, Chris made up his mind. Clearing his throat loudly, he cut in, "Let's keep it PG kids."

Both Randy and Alexa jumped, and Alexa shoved Randy off of her. "How long have you been standing there?" Randy asked, eyeing his friend.

Chris laughed, "Long enough, Junior. Now, can I please steal your girlfriend before you two make my eyes bleed?"

Randy sighed, kissing Alexa on the forehead and standing up. "Take care of her, you perve," Randy said, laughing as he strolled away.

"Hey honey," Chris said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes dear?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How's my babydoll doing?" he asked grinning.

She grinned back widely, "Well, I WAS doing quite fine, until SOMEONE interrupted."

"Well you know how I love to interrupt a good make-out session that could possibly turn into a sex scene that I don't want to see.''

She looked over his shoulder, up at the clock which was on the wall. ''I better get ready for my match.'' She told him as she stood.

''Uh-huh. Be careful.''

''Okay, dad.'' She teased as she walked off.

Alexa sauntered into the women's locker room and smiled when she saw Trish. ''Hey chica!" She smiled as she walked over to her bag.

Trish couldn't help but smile, her friends happiness seemed to be contagious. ''Hey. You seem happy.''

''I am.'' She replied.

''Good.''

Alexa grinned and proceeded to get ready for her match. She decided on wearing a pair of denim cut offs which reached just below her ass. She pulled on a white tank top, showing off her toned stomach and her tattoo on her back. The tank had the words: 'BadAss' printed on the front in bold black letters. She pulled on her boots and laced them up before strapping on her knee pads. Trish helped her with her hair and when she was finished, there were several small braids scattered around her hair. Her make up didn't need doing so she pulled on her black wristbands and stood up. ''Catch ya later.''

Trish nodded. ''Be careful.''

She sighed. ''Yes mother.''

She arrived at the gorilla position and smiled at Paul. Chris was there as he would be coming down to the ring after the match and Shawn Michaels was there, as he'd be interfeering on her behalf to intensify the fued between him and Hunter. ''Hey babydoll.'' Paul smiled.

She rolled her eyes. That had become her new codename amoungst all the other wrestlers because she was the youngest out of all of them. ''Hey, ready for an ass-whoopin, old man?''

He chuckled. ''Yeah.''

She quickly smoothed her hair down as her music hit and she stepped through the curtain. ''The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, first, from Toronto, Canada...Sienna!" Sienna placed both hands on the top rope and vaulted herself over the ropes.

**'IT'S TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!'**

''And her opponant, from Greenwich, Conneticut... Triple H!"

Sienna watched indefferantly as Hunter made his way down to the ring, boing his usual water thing before stepping into the ring. Knowing she had his attention, she turned away from him and slowly bent down to secure her knee pads. Triple H's gaze rested on her ass as the fans cheered.

''Looks like Sienna's got a few tactics up her sleeve, King.'' JR chuckled.

''It's not her tactics I'm interested in!" King cried.

Sienna stood and turned to face Triple H, giving him a sultry look before running and kicking him in the knee. He collapsed to the floor and she used that to her advantage to lock in the figure four on him. He reached for the rope and because he was stronger Sienna couldn't hold him back and had no choice but to release the hold.

"Okay, spill it, J.R. We all know you got the info on everybody. Tell the viewers about Sienna."

"We all know Sienna can hang with the big boys. But what we didn't know is that she trained with vetrens like the Guererro's. She grew up in Toronto and in Mexico, which ties her to SMACKDOWN Superstars Eddie Guererro and Rey Mysterio --- this girl has a bag full of tricks and I know that she'll pull all the stops tonight."

He clutched his knee as she pulled him up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him into a belly to back suplex. They went at each other, throwing punches, chops, kicks, anything. Hunter used his power to push her into the corner but she ran up the post into the whisper in the wind. The crowd went wild. She pulled him to his feet and began to throw chop after chop at him before he blocked one and threw a chop of his own. He whipped her into the ropes and clotheslined her on her return. He went for the cover but she kicked out and he yanked her to her feet. He picked Sienna up and brought her into a suplex. He did an elbow drop on her stomach and went for the cover again. She didn't even wait for one before kicking out. She quickly got to her feet as he sat on the mat aggravated. She pulled him to his feet, whipping him into the ropes and hitting him with a dropkick to the face. She went for the cover but he easily shoved her off. He stood and the two inched closer as they stared each other down.

''Give it to her Hunter.'' King encouraged.

He swung a fist at her but she pushed his hand away, wrapping one arm around his neck as she forced him into a full on kiss on the lips. The arena burst into hollers at the sight.

"AHHH! I didn't mean THAT!" King cried.

She smirked at his stunned expression and, taking the opening, she swiftly kicked him square in the face, planting a hard boot to the big man's skull.

"Shades of Rob Van Dam, there." J.R observed.

Dropping into a fighting stance, Sienna stayed on the offence, kicking Hunter several times behind the kneecap. Fending off her kicks, he swept her legs out from under her, causing her to drop to the mat, onto her back. He straddled her hips as he pinned her down. The crowd booed loudly as Hebner's hand slammed once --- twice --- Out of nowhere, Sienna reversed the pin, pinning him. Hunter kicked out after one. Both Hunter and Sienna jumped to their feet, locking eyes. She went to hit him but he caught her fist and excecuted a powerbomb. He went for the pin but she lifted her foot onto the ropes just before the three count. Hunter stood and raised his arms in victory but the ref stopped him, pointing out her foot on the bottom rope. Hunter growled and dragged her up by her hair. Sienna low blowed him when the ref wasn't looking and swung him into the ropes. He reversed but as she rebounded she caught him with a hurracarana. She climbed to the top rope only to have Hunter throw himself into the ropes, making her lose her balance and fall into a sitting position on the turnbuckle. Hunter reached up to grab her but she kicked him so hard he went flying back into the referee, knocking Hebner down. Triple H stumbled to his feet as Sienna stood on the turnbuckle. Before she could do anything he ran towards her and shoved her off, her head bouncing off the steel steps as she landed.

''Did you hear that sickening thud as she hit the steps? My God!" JR shrieked.

The crowd went crazy as Shawn Micheals came sprinting down the ramp and slid into the ring. He waited until Triple H turned before superkicking him in the face, much to the delight of the crowd. He rolled from the ring and helped Sienna to her feet. She had a wide gash on her forehead, with blood flowing freely down her face. He assisted her into the ring and she looked a little dazed as she climbed to the top rope. The referee got to his feet just in time to see her land a perfect shooting star press to her opponants still form. She hooked his leg and Hebner slammed his hand down on the mat.

1!

''Yes!" JR shouted.

2!

''No!" King yelled.

3!

The bell rang and Sienna stood as Jericho ran down the ramp. ''Oh my God! She just beat the game! I can't believe it!" JR cried, shocked at the events. Jericho raised his friends hand in victory as Sienna held a hand to her throbbing forehead. The pair rolled from the ring and headed up the ramp, sharing a high-five with Shawn before making their way out the back.

When Alexa got out there she was met by all of the superstars congratulating her on a brilliant match. She smiled modestly and leaned against Chris. ''You okay babe?'' Randy asked as he ran over to her.

She smiled. ''Fine. I just landed on the steps at a wierd angle.'' She told him.

''Looks like it needs stitches.'' Shawn informed her as he studied the gash.

She groaned. ''That's fantastic.''

''Aww, is little Lexie afraid of needles.'' Chris smirked.

She shook her head quickly. ''No.''

''Liar.'' Randy smiled. ''Want me to come with you?''

Chris opened his mouth to make a sarcastic reply but Alexa cut him off. ''My head is killing me, I really don't wanna hear your perverted thoughts right now.''

''C'mon, let's get you to the trainer.'' Randy said as he snaked his arm around Alexa's waist to support her.

Alexa sighed as she stepped into the trainer's room with Randy and the medic looked over to her. ''Take a seat.'' He waved his hand to a chair.

She reluctantly sat down and allowed him to examine her. She winced as he pressed on the cut. ''Watch it!" She hissed. Randy squeezed her hand reassuringly. ''Sorry.'' She muttered.

''You have a mild concussion and it looks like it needs stitches.'' He told her.

She groaned. ''Can't you just... stick a band-aid on it?'' She finished lamely.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Can you give her some drugs or something?"

The medic nodded. ''Good idea. It'll calm her down and she won't feel a thing.''

**May 4th 2004**

Alexa opened her eyes, wondering what had rudely interrupted her much needed sleep. A ringing caught her attention and she realized her cell was ringing. She leaned over Randy's still form and snatched her cell off the bedside table before hitting the call button. ''Hello?'' She asked, wondering who would be calling her this early.

_''Alexa, did I wake you?''_

''Yeah, don't worry about it, what can I do for ya Vince?'' Alexa yawned, stretching her arms as she did so.

_''Well, I was just calling to tell you that you'll be appearing on Smackdown.''_

''Really? Why?'' She asked.

_''The fans love you and we think it'll boost the ratings for Smackdown.''_ He informed her.

''Okay. When do I leave?'' She asked.

_''As soon as possible. I've left you a ticket at the airport for the nine o'clock flight to Tucson, Arizona. I'll have someone meet you at the airport when you arrive and Stephanie will tell you what you'll be doing when you get to the arena.''_

''What am I doing after? I mean, aren't I scheduled to be at the Raw house shows?''

_''That's all sorted. After you've finished the Smackdown taping you'll have until Monday off. Now, your flight leaves in an hour and a half so I suggest you pack and get ready.''_

''Okay. See you later Vince.'' She diconnected the call and climbed out of bed.

She didn't get very far since Randy's arm had reached out and grabbed her. ''Where ya goin'?''

She smiled. ''I gotta make an appearence at the Smackdown taping. My flights in just over an hour.''

''So I'm not gonna see you until next Monday? That sucks.'' He stated.

She nodded. ''I know, but I got no choice, Vince thinks I'll help hiim pull in the ratings or some shit.'' She rolled her eyes.

''I agree. The fans love you Lex.''

After she had packed, Alexa quickly took a shower and changed into some confortable clothes for the flight. She grabbed her towel and walked out into the bedroom. Randy raised an eyebrow when he saw her. ''You want to draw attention to yourself?''

She frowned and looked down at her clothing. She was dressed in a pair of navy loose fitting cargo pants and a sky blue tank top. She had put her hair into two braids either side of her head and was sporting a white bandanna. ''What?''

''You look like a smurf.'' He chuckled. She scowled and shot him the bird. She pulled on her sneakers and sat on the bed as she tied the laces. Randy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. ''I'm gonna miss you.'' He said softly.

She smiled. ''It's only for a few days.''

''Are you heading home after?'' He questioned before trailing butterfly kisses down the side of her neck.

''Mmm-hmm.''

Randy ceased his actions and glanced over to the alarm clock. ''You better get going, you don't wanna be late.''

She nodded and they both stood. Alexa grinned before slipping her finger inside the top of his bowers, pulling him towards her. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him goodbye. Randy wrapped his arms around her waist, the thought of letting go the last thing on his mind. "I have to go," She said, breaking the kiss.

"Are you sure?"

''Yeah.'' She sighed, the two sharing a brief hug before Alexa slowly left. 

Alexa walked down the halls, completely on Cloud 9. She smiled brightly as she crossed paths with Chris. "Hey, Lex."

''Hey, sorry I can't stop I gotta plane to catch.'' She huffed as she heaved her bag.

''Where you goin'?'' He asked.

''Arizona.'' Came her short reply. ''Smackdown.'' She explained.

Chris took the beg from her and walked down through the lobby and outside to the taxi that was waiting. He helped her get her bag into the trunk before hugging her. ''Be good, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.'' He pointed a finger at Alexa.

She smirked. ''I won't. And if you, Adam and Jay misbehave I'll have to punish you when I come back.''

''That a promise?'' He winked.

She shook her head as she climbed into the cab. ''Sure is. See you Monday!" She called as the driver sped off down the road.

Alexa looked around after she'd collected her bag for anyone she recognized. Vince had said he'd send someone to meet her at the airport but she couldn't see anyone. She sighed and set her bag on the floor before sitting on top of it. ''Morado! Violet! ''

She looked up to see Eddie grinning at her a few feet away. He had given her that nickname when they had met, because of her eyes. She smiled and pulled her friend into a warm hug. ''Hola Eddie.'' She greeted.

He leaned down and grabbed her bag and they started walking. ''So, you're making your Smackdown debut tonight huh?''

''Looks like it.'' She replied. ''Vince sprung it on me this morning.''

They reached the parking lot and he put her stuff in the backseat before they headed to the hotel. ''So, Cena tells me you got yourself a boyfriend.''

She grinned. ''Cena has a big mouth.''

He chuckled. ''Can't argue with that. How's it goin'?''

''Randy's great.'' She smiled.

''Glad you finally found someone who makes you happy.'' He said, remembering Phil and what he put her through.

''Me too.''

Alexa walked down the hallway of the arena, trying to find Stephanie's office for the night. She finally found it and knocked on the door. ''Come in!" Alexa turned the handle and walked through the door. Stephanie looked up and smiled. ''Alexa, good to see you.''

She smiled. ''You too.''

''Have a seat.'' Alexa nodded and made herself comfortable. ''Did my father tell you what we had planned for you?'' She shook her head. ''Okay. Well, we're going to have you do some promos with Eddie, John and Rene. The story is you're here to visit your mentor but you get into a few altrications with John and Rene, and some others. If the fans like it then we'll have you here on Smackdown every once in a while.''

Alexa nodded. ''Sounds good.''

**SMACKDOWN**

''Who's that Cole?'' Tazz asked from ringside as Sienna appeared on the screen.

She was wearing a pair of demin short-shorts and a low cut, white halter-neck. Across the front of the halter, 'If at first you don't succeed, cheat, repeat until caught then lie!' was printed in bright blue. Her hair hung around her pretty face in soft ringlets and her make-up was perfect.

''That's Sienna. What's she doin' here, she's signed to Raw!" Cold exclaimed.

Sienna walked through the parking lot and into the arena before heading down a hallway. John Cena was just coming out of his locker room as she sauntered past him and was blatantly checking her out. 'Damn!' He mouthed as she turned the corner.

Tazz chuckled. ''That Sienna is one hot tomata, and it seems Cena thinks so too.''

''I get the feeling that Sienna's gonna cause a lot of trouble here tonight Tazz.''

''I think you're right.'' Tazz agreed.

**''So... you think you're untouchable...''**

John Cena stepped out from behind the curtain to cheers as he made his way down to the ring. ''Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!'' More cheers. ''Damn! The girls 'round here are gettin' hotter and hotter! With that booty in them tight shorts, mmmm-mmm  
I mean, uhh.. girl, you dirtier then Christina  
All these otha divas, they ain't nothin' compared to you  
You so hot, you make the engine in my pants go "zoom zoom"  
Most girls just want me to give them a chance  
But I'm stuck under what you want me to do  
Want me to romance?''

Cena looks at the crowd. ''Just listen up, boo  
Please go out with me on a date  
I'll do what you want me to...  
But once we at my pad...'' He smirked. ''I can't promise I'll cooperate wid you  
And if any of these otha guys wanna get with you...  
by giving you candy or a hug  
Man, get with what all the ladies want...a REAL THUG!''

After John had beaten Doug Basham, the image on the moniter cut to show Sienna again. This time, Rene Dupree was approaching her with FiFi as she stood talking to Eddie Guerrero. She looked at him as he stopped in front of her. "Bébé, voulez-vous suivez-moi aller se coucher cette nuit?" He smirked.

Sienna just raised an eyebrow. ''So… Mr. Dupree… you want me to warm your bed tonight?" Rene just looked at her in amazement, apparently no one in the WWE knew how to speak French. She smiled sweetly, "Well?"

"Yes. I KNOW you want a piece of my body. I saw the way you were looking over here." He said cockily. Eddie shook his head as Sienna smirked. She leaned down to pet FiFi before Rene yanked her away. Sienna stood and glared at him. Rene turned to Eddie. ''Keep your bitch away from my FiFi." Rene motioned to Sienna.

Eddie pulled his fist back to punch him, but Sienna stopped him. Stepping out from behind him, she pulled back her fist instead, punching Rene in the nose as hard as she could. Rene stumbled back, tripping over FiFi, as he fell flat on his ass. Rob Van Dam, who stepped out of his locker room seconds before, began to laugh. ''Nice shot!" RVD laughed.

Rene, who stumbled onto his feet, shoved RVD back in anger and humiliation. Stumbling back slightly, RVD quickly kicked his leg up, swiftly kicking Rene in the --- well, French flag. Rene fell backwards, bumping into Booker T as he fell to the ground. Booker T, his water bottle in his hand, was bumped slightly on his arm, causing him to drop his water to the ground. "TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JUST DO THAT!" Booker T exclaimed, looking down to the not very conscious Dupree.

"He didn't," RVD replied, "I did."

"Well," Booker T said, "TELL ME YOU DIDN'T JUST ---"

''Dude, shut the hell up.'' Sienna told him. ''It was an accident.''

Booker turned to face her. ''Do you know who I am? I'm the 5-time, 5-time-" Sienna rolled her eyes, and Booker T stopped his little speech about how great he was. "What is your problem little girl? Do you have no respect for who I am?"

"Yeah, yeah I know who you are. You're Booker T, the 5-time WCW champion. But there's a funny ending to that story, Book. WCW was the company that went out of business. So, really you're a 5-time champion of nothing. Which makes you a nobody." She informed him.

"Tell me you didn't just say that. Please tell me you did not just say that."

"Oh wait... yeah, I think I did."

"Listen you little-"

''Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The group turned to find Angle wheeling towards them. ''Calm down, all of you! I'll have none of my superstars fighting bacasue of some Raw diva who intruded on my show!'' He turned to Sienna. ''You, lady, have no right to be here-''

She cut him off. ''Au contriar. My contract states that I'm not just exclusive to Raw and I can appear on Smackdown anytime I wish. Tonight I came to visit Eddie, Frenchie here started this whole thing, not my problem if he can't keep it in his pants.'' She said. ''He was the one who made Book spill his water, blame him.'' She pointed to Rene with an innocent look on her face.

Eddie smirked as Kurt was rendered speechless by her excuse. ''I don't know how you do things on Raw but here on Smackdown my superstars treat me with respect! I demand you to do the same!" He shouted.

''Uh-oh, Cole. He obviously knows nothing about her, one thing Sienna hates, is being told what to do.'' Tazz said from ringside.

Sienna turned to Eddie, shock on her face. ''Are my ears decieving me, or did that jackass just _demand_ me to do something?''

''No, you heard right, mami.'' Eddie nodded.

''Thought so.'' She turned back to Angle as the others, minus Eddie, left them to it. She opened her mouth to speak but Kurt cut her off.

''I don't care what you have to say for yourself. Now, you either do what I say or you can leave.''

''I'm sorry, are you still flapping your man-pleaser? No one wants to hear your cock-holster, so shut the hell up.'' She said angrily. ''Now, you listen to me, wheels. Nobody tells me what to do, so get that through that bald little head of yours. And as for everyone respecting you, puh-lease! If ignorance is bliss then you, my friend, must be orgasmic.'' She turned to Eddie who grinned at her before they walked off leaving Angle fuming.

''She just punk'd out the GM.'' Tazz laughed.

''That's not a good thing. Now Kurt's going to be looking for revenge, Sienna better watch her back.''

Smackdown cut to commercial and Eddie turned to Alexa. ''I never knew you were so good at talkin' smack.'' He laughed.

''What can I say? I'm talanted.''

''So modest aren'tcha Lex.''

She turned to see John rolling his eyes. ''Says you Mr.Thug.''

''You have a serious attitude problem Missy.'' He scolded.

''I don't have an attitude problem, you have a perception problem.'' She quipped.

John and Eddie shared an amused look. ''You just proved my point.'' John smirked.

''Whatever, jerkoff.'' She muttered.

Eddie grabbed her hand. ''C'mon Mami, let's go get some food.''

''Sure. Ya wanna come Johno?''

''Yeah.''

Eddie soon left after he'd ate, leaving John and Alexa sitting in the cafeteria, watching The Undertaker/FBI match on a nearby moniter. ''So, how's it goin' with you and Randy?'' He asked, sipping his coffee slowly.

She smiled. ''Great.''

He nodded. ''That's good.''

''So, you got a girlfriend or anything?'' She asked.

He shook his head. ''Nope.''

''Why not? I mean, you're a good lookin' guy, good personality...''

''I know.''

''...you also have an ego but I'll overlook that.'' She smirked.

''I just haven't found the perfect girl yet.'' He shrugged.

''You can't fall in love by finding the perfect person, you gotta learn to see an imperfect person perfectly.'' She said with a smile.

He shook his head disbelievingly. ''You know, it's hard to believe you're only nineteen.''

''Why?''

''You're just so... mature for your age.'' He explained.

''Thanks... I think.'' She laughed.

Eddie returned and the trio watched the match in silence until Alexa's cell phone ringing interrupted. She glanced at the caller ID and sighed before answering. ''Yeah? Hey, Mama...That's nice, and I'm fine, thanks for askin'.'' She said sarcastically before the smile was wiped from her face. ''Look, I know you don't approve of me wrestling, but it's what I love, okay. If you can't accept me for who I am then that's your problem... I know you're my mother, but that doesn't give you the right to dictate my life... Whatever. When you decide to get a life so you can stop raggin' on mine, give me a call. Adios.'' She snapped her cellphone shut and grabbed her coke before storming out of the cafeteria.

''Should we go after her?'' John asked.

Eddie shook his head. ''No, leave her to cool off. She get's violent when she's pissed off.'' He adivsed.

Meanwhile, Alexa made her way through the halls of the arena, muttering curses in Spanish, gaining odd looks from those she passed. She was literally thrown from her thoughts when she walked into something hard and landed on her ass in the hallway. She took the hand offered to her and she was pulled to her feet. Alexa quickly dusted herself off before looking up to see who she'd run into, to find herself staring into the eyes of The Undertaker. ''Sorry, wasn't lookin' where I was goin'.'' She said quietly.

He smiled. ''No problem, lil' lady. You're Lex, right?''

''One and only. Why?'' She raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

''Heard a lot about you, that's all. And I've seen you on Raw, good to see an actual female who can wrestle, aside from Amy, Trish and Lisa.'' She smiled. ''I'm Mark.''

''Pleasure to meet'cha. Well, sorry for runnin' into you, see you 'round.''

''Yeah.''

She smiled before heading off down the hallway again. Her cell rang again and she groaned before answering. ''What the fuck do ya want now?'' She growled angrily.

_''Whoa, chill babe.''_

She sighed. ''Sorry Randy.''

_''It's alright, what's got you so pissed?''_ He asked.

''My fucking mother! I swear I'm adopted.'' She huffed.

_''What'd she say?'' _

''That I'm a disappointment, how she was ashamed of my choice of carear! Y'know, the usual.''

_''Don't worry about it, Lex. She'll come around.'' _He said softly.

She snorted. ''Fat chance. You forget she basically threw me out when I told her I was gonna wrestle. She thinks she can make me quit wresltin', well she can kiss my ass.'' She said defiantly.

_''And what a nice ass it is too.''_ He drawled huskily.

She grinned. ''Could say the same about you, sexy boy.''

_''I try.''_

''Lex, your segment's comin' up!"

''I gotta go babe. Want me to call you later?'' She asked.

_''Sure thing.''_

''Okay, talk to you soon.'' She hung up and dashed down the hall where the stage crew were setting up for her final scene with Angle.

''And... ACTION!"

Sienna walked down one of the many hallways in the arena, unaware that someone was following her. ''I don't think it's a good idea for her to be walking 'round alone, Cole.''

Sienna was suddenly thrown into the wall, two large, strong hands pinning her there.

''Who the hell is that?'' Tazz cried.

''Looks like Luther Reigns, Tazz.'' Cole answered.

The camera panned out and Kurt Angle could be seen beside Regns. Sienna looked to her right and noticed him, rolling her eyes. ''Nice wheels.'' She smirked.

''Now that you're in a position to listen to me, I suggest you do so. I am an Olympic champion and a former WWE Champion. If that doesn't deserve respect then I don't know what does.''

Sienna grinned. ''True you did win an Olympic gold medal. Kurt, it was years ago, you need to get over it. And, newsflash, you really think I give a damn if you won a gold medal? I'm Canadian, you jackass!''

Luther's hand moved to her throat and he squeezed tightly. Sienna struggled against his grip but failed to free herself, he was a big man. Sienna soon went limp and Luther dropped her carelessly to the ground before laying into her defenseless form with a multitude of kicks to the abdomen and head. He sneered down at her as he and Kurt left the scene.

''Oh my God, Tazz! They just left her there!" Cole cried.

''She's in a bad way, Cole.'' Tazz said sadly.

Suddenly, Torrie Wilson appeared in the corridor and upon seeing an unconscious Sienna, screamed for help as she ran over to check on her fellow diva. A few ref's ran over and knelt down beside Sienna as Torrie supported the woman's head in her lap.

''CUT!" Alexa sat up and the referee's moved to give her room to stand. ''That was great.'' The cameraman gave her a thumbs up.

Alexa smiled. ''Thanks.''

''Hey, Eddie and John were looking for you.''

Alexa nodded. ''Thanks, Torrie. I'll catch ya later.'' She grabbed her bags from the diva's locker room before making her way to the men's locker room. She reached the door just as John was walking out.

He smirked. ''Calmed down yet?''

''Yeah.'' She peered over his shoulder. ''Eddie ready yet?''

''Sure am Morado.'' Eddie ducked past John and slung his arm around Alexa's shoulder.

She grinned. ''Let's roll.''

**Later That Night**

''Lex, hurry your sweet ass up!" John called exasperatedly.

He, Eddie, Oscar and Dawn were sitting in Alexa's hotel room as she was getting ready for their night out in the bathroom. So far they had been waiting the grand total of half an hour and were starting to get bored. ''Shut it Cena!" Came the reply before the door was swung open. ''It takes time to look this good.'' She smirked. And she did look good. Alexa was wearing a black, backless halter-neck which scooped low, revealing a little cleavage. She teamed the top with a pair of low riding jeans which showed off her shapely figure. She looked sexy but casual at the same time.

''You look great, chica.'' Dawn smiled.

''Thanks Dawn.'' She pulled on a pair of sneakers and grabbed her purse before turning to the small group. ''Well, what are we waiting for?'' She asked innocently.

"I win! Ten bucks please!"

"You won by default John!"

"Yeah, so what if you don't know the difference between the six ball and the eight ball! Doesn't matter you sunk the eight ball and that's game lost! Pay up." With a huff, Charlie Hass pulled out his wallet and handed over ten dollars to John and then set his queue against the table. " What you don't want another round?"

"Not with your stupid angles. I don't want to loose all my money there's some drinking that's well due." He turned and headed to the bar.

"What about you Eddie?"

"Not me! I'll just be over here enjoying my beer thanks." He nodded at John.

"Lex! Come show me your skills." He challaned.

"I hate to admit that I'm not that big of a pool player."

"You know how to play right?" He questioned

''Yea, but-"

"If you know how to play then get up here and play."

"And loose my money?"

"No bets! You're a rookie."

"You didn't let_ me_ get off that easy." Oscar whined.

"You get off easy enough on your own Rey-Rey." Quipped Alexa taking another sip of her drink.

There was a banter of laugher from the booth nearest to the table where they were sitting. Oscar threw a handful of bar nuts at her. "Do you two _always_ have two make such a mess wherever we go?" Eddie piped up taking the bowl of nuts from Oscar setting them in front of himself.

John appeared in front of Alexa and took her hand pulling her away from the bickering brothers. He placed her in front of the pool table and handed her the queue. "You do know what one of these are?"

"I may not play pool as frequent as you Johnny-boy, but I certainly can still hold my own." She told him indignantly.

"Ouch! Getting a bit feisty are we? Lets see you put your mouth where your queue is.''

She simply smiled at him as he racked the fifteen balls at the opposite end of the table. Within ten minutes the table was cleared and the hobbits were intrigued, but no more intrigued then John. The past five minutes the two had spent on only two balls. "This is so unfair!"

"What? Is it the fact that you were able to sink all your balls or the fact that I'm unable to sink the eight ball as quick?"

"Neither. The fact is that my last ball is thirteen and that ball is cursed!" Alexa huffed.

John just stared at her a moment then laughed. "I'm sorry? Cursed?"

"Yea. Whenever we play pool the last two balls on the table at least in one game of however many we play is the thirteen. Every time we try to sink it... we can't. takes almost the entire game to sink it."

"You have some strange customs Lex."

"Hey, I'm not the one who cursed us. It was Abi and Danielle. They were playing a game and poof! It just happened and each of us that were there are now cursed." She explained.

"You and your friends lead very weird lives Lex."

"Maybe so, but now you've got the thirteen's curse too!" She wiggled her nose and swayed her fingers at him.

The others burst into laughter and John looked at her oddly. "Fine, whatever you say Lex. Your money's mine, Torres!"

''Your fly's open, Cena!" She shot back quickly, making him glance down to see she was just joking and glared at her. It was his turn. Bending over he angled himself perfectly in front of the queue ball. The eight was in his sight, or at least it was until Alexa bent over, revealing an ample amount of cleavage, and threw off his line of vision. He hit the queue ball and sent it soaring in the wrong direction completely missing the eight ball. "Ball in hand baby! My thirteen's savior!" Alexa squealed with delight as the ball rolled to a stop. Picking it up she placed it just behind the thirteen and tapped in the side pocket with ease. Declaring her next move on the eight she aimed ignoring the chants and high jinxes from the viewers as well as her opponent.

Taking a breath she tapped the queue ball and hitting the eight ever so lightly it fell in the right corner pocket. She suddenly was hugged form behind by Eddie as he and the others jumped up in excitement. "Way to kick his ass, Lex!" Letting go of her, Eddie high fived Oscar.

"Why is everyone so happy I won?"

"Cause nobody beats the Dr. of Thuganomics." Dawn now stood on her other side with a hand resting on her shoulder. "It just doesn't happen. The only other person to beat him was Randy."

Laughing she moved to where John was standing. "Good game."

"Good game indeed. I've only ever been beaten once."

"So I hear. Sorry the second had to be me."

"Don't be! I've been waiting for a challenge."

**Later**

''There's no way you'll be able to do it.'' John informed her.

Alexa shook her head with a light smile. ''Oh ye of little faith.'' It was a well known fact that Mark never, ever danced when he went out with the guys and Alexa had bet everyone that she would get him to dance with her. She turned to Mark. ''How 'bout a dance, deadman? Think you can handle me?"

Mark just looked up at her after downing his beer. "Darlin' this is one time you won't get me to dance with you. Sorry."

Alexa just gave him her evil grin. "Oh trust me you will dance with me tonight. In fact you will be begging me to dance with you by the end of this night."

An hour later, Alexa decided to stroll by their table again and saw all of the guys laughing at Mark. "What seems to be the problem boys?"

John was the only one able to speak. "Lex, you've been missing it. In the last hour five guys have come up to Mark hitting on him. They won't believe him when he says he isn't gay. Look they even brought him some drinks."

Alexa turned and smiled at Mark. "Mark, sweetie, where in the world would they get such a silly idea like that? Kind of makes you think doesn't it."

Alexa swore to God that she could see the little light bulb go on above Mark's head. He jumped out of his seat and stood in front of her. "It was you wasn't it? You've been sending them over here. Darlin' I swear you better fix this little situation you have created or God help me I will put you over my knee and give you the spanking you have had coming to you."

Alexa started to laugh right along with everyone else. "Oh Mark, I never knew you were in to that type of thing. You're right I've been such a bad bad girl. I deserve to be punished. Okay, Mark calm down I was just kidding. I'll go clear everything up on one condition."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright I'm listening."

Alexa turned and winked at John. "Well, all you have to do is dance one dance with me and your little problem will just magically go away. So what do you say big guy?"

Mark just walked past her without answering. He turned back towards Alexa. "I'm not going to wait out here for you all night. You want your dance girl then get your ass out here."

Alexa turned back towards the guys. They were all staring at her in awe. Alexa saw them start to pull money out of their pockets and give it to John and Eddie. "Why are they giving you money?"

John just smiled at me. "Well baby doll, we had a little bet going on with the guys to see if you could get Mark to dance they all said it was never going to happen. Eddie and I knew better then to best against our girl so as you can see we're raking in the dough."

Alexa went over to both of them and gave them a kiss. Then she noticed Dawn and Torrie handing money over to them. "You both went against me? So much for girl power."

They both just shrugged their shoulders at her. Mark came back and grabbed her hand.  
"I've been standing out on that damn dance floor waiting for you and while I was standing there two guys have come up to me. Let's go get this over with." He dragged her out on to the dance floor just as a slow song started.

Alexa cuddled up to him. "See this isn't so bad. You lucked out it's a slow song. In fact you're a pretty good dancer."

He just snorted at me but he did pull her a little closer. He seemed to be getting into the groove of things. They danced past two guys dancing and Alexa tapped one of them on the shoulder. When he turned to look at her she started to talk. "Hey Raul, thanks for the help but the mission has been accomplished so call off the guys okay? Thanks sweetie."

Raul looked at Mark. "It's such a shame he isn't gay. There are going to be a lot of broken hearts when I go tell them the truth." Mark just growled at him and Alexa hid her face in his chest so that he couldn't see her laughing.

**  
**  
"Hey sexy, Its time to get up." John said rubbing her cheek.

Alexa opened her eyes slowly. She took in a deep breath and said. "Don't call me sexy."

"What do I call you?" John grinned.

"Lex is fine." She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes before pulling the covers back and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

''You heading back home?'' He asked.

''Yup. You?''

''Just until Thursday.'' He replied.

After they had both taken a shower and changed they met Eddie and Oscar down in the lobby. ''Mornin' peeps!" Alexa greeted cheerfully.

''Hey Lex.'' Oscar smiled.

The four made their way out to the parking lot to their rentals. Their flights were all around the same time so they decided to head to the airport. ''Can I drive?" Alexa asked.

"Okay, you and John in that car and me and Oscar in this one," Eddie handed her the keys.

Alexa nodded and threw her things in the back-seat. John did the same and climbed in the passenger side. Alexa got in and started the car. "Okay, where am I going?"

"Just follow Eddie in the midnight blue Jeep Liberty." John said.

Alexa nodded and pulled up behind Eddie at the exit to the hotel parking lot. "Okay, John. First thing, when you ride with me, you don't touch the radio. That is off limits. Got it?" She asked with her eyes on the road.

John looked at her and grinned. "No prob." He nodded.

"Good, then we should get along on this ride then. I don't care what you do. Just no touching the radio."

"Deal. I wont touch the radio." John said and put his hand on her thigh. "You never said I couldn't put my hand on your thigh." John grinned.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "If you move it I'll break your nose." She said.

John laughed. "Feisty, huh?" Alexa shook her head and laughed. John leaned over and whispered in her ear; "I like em feisty."

"Gross!" She yelled smacking his hand. "Your so nasty. Is sex all you think about?"

"Sex with you? Hmm... Yes," John said and grinned.

Soon John's cell started to ring. "Hit me." John answered. Alexa smirked and reached over and slapped his shoulder. "Hold on," John said to whoever was on the phone. "What was that for?" He whined.

"You said hit me. So I did. And you deserved it." She grinned.

John shook his head. "I'm back Eddie, yes she is being a pain in the ass." Alexa huffed and cursed him under her breath. "Now she's bad mouthing me." John laughed and flicked her ear. Alexa swatted him and he grinned. "What's up, Eddie? Yeah sure I'll tell her. Okay, see ya in a bit." John hung up. "Eddie wants to stop, he says he wants to pick up something to eat. I have no idea why they called me if the know were following them." John shook his head. John looked out the window and Alexa flicked his ear and grinned. "This is gonna be one long as ride!" John complained.

Alexa just smiled evil and continued following them. "What the fuck?" Alexa muttered as the vibration on her phone went of. "Its Lex, talk to me!" She said answering her phone. John rolled his eyes. "Hey Abs.'' She smiled when she heard her best friend on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, I know!" Alexa whined. John rolled his eyes and slouched in his chair. ''No, none of the guys here are cute." Alexa said and stuck her tongue out at John.

"Hey!" John pouted.

''I'm headed to the airport now, yeah, I'll call you when my flight get's in... See ya!"

"I'M not cute?" John asked with his arms crossed.

"Nope." Alexa grinne as she pulled into a restaurant parking-lot.

"Want anything?" John asked as he got out of the car.

"Nah, not right now. It's only...8:00 am. To early for me." She laughed.

John nodded and went into the gas station, as Eddie and Oscar went into the restaurant that was right beside it. Eddie came back out with a bag of food. Alexa rolled down her car window. "You hungry? I got you a drink but I can go back and get you some food if you want." Eddie said.

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"OK well we gotta hit the road." Eddie said as he got in his and Oscar's car.

"Wanna drive?" Alexa asked as John got back in the car.

"You cant be tired already." John grinned.

"I am." Alexa said and got out. John shook his head and got in the drivers side. Alexa shrunk down in her seat and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

"Wake up Lex. Where here." John said shaking her.

She opened her eyes. "Go away." She grumbled and rolled over only to hit her head on the door. "Son of a..." She yelled and grabbed her head.

John laughed and got out of the car. "Rise and shine." He grinned.

Alexa rubbed her head as she got out of the car. "Got a head ache?" Oscar asked.

"I hit my head on the stupid fucking door." She said angry.

"Watch the language." Eddie shook his finger at her mockingly.

''Bite me.'' She retorted as she grabbed her bags from the backseat.

''I thought that was Randy's job?'' John smirked.

''Abi, can you come get me?''

_''You at the airport?'' _Her friend questioned.

''Yup.''

_'' 'Kay. I'll be there in a few.''_

Alexa snapped her cell shut and shoved it back into her purse. She sat down on the sidewalk beside her bags as she waited. About ten minutes later, she heard a screech of tires before Abi's convertable pulled up in front of her. ''Need a ride?'' Alexa rolled her eyes and tossed her bags into the car before hopping into the drivers seat. As soon as she closed the door, Abi sped off. ''I got a surprise for you.'' Abi said excitedly.

Alexa looked towards her. ''Yeah?''

''Uh-huh. It's at home, so you'll have to wait.''

''I can barely contain myself.'' She smirked.

Abi just smirked and continued the short journey home. They soon pulled up to the house and parked in the driveway before the two women hopped out. ''Go on in, I'll grab your things.'' Abi insisted.

Alexa raised an eyebrow and headed over to the door, sliding her key into the lock and swinging open the door. She kicked off her sneakers and walked into the living room before stopping dead in her tracks. Sitting in front of her on the leather sofa was her mother. She looked like she had the last time she had seen her years ago. Long, jet black hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes. Alexa refrained from rolling her eyes and sat down opposite her mother. ''Hey Mom.'' She said simply.

Her mother smiled tightly. ''Alexandera.''

Alexa cringed inwardly, she always insisted on using her daughters full name. ''So... what are you doin' here?''

''I thought I'd pay my only daughter a visit.'' Abi entered the room, placing Alexa's bags on the floor by the side of the door. Alexa shot Abi a death glare. Abi forced a smile before climbing the stairs. ''Aren't you going to offer me a drink?''

Alexa sighed. ''Would you like a drink Mother?'' She asked sarcastically.

''Yes, water, please.''

Alexa nodded and fetched her mother a drink from the kitchen. She returned back to the living room and handed the drink to her mother before leaning back into the sofa. The other woman tutted. ''Alexandera, slouching is not becoming... haven't I taught you any manners at all?'' She added in a haughty tone.

''Well, seeing as how you weren't there for the majority of my childhood...'' She muttered.

Her mother scowled and cut her off with a wave of her hand. ''That was not my fault, Alexandera.'' She said sternly. ''If you had not of decided to go to 'wrestling school' then you would have had a normal, childhood. You would have graduated and gone on to become a doctor or laywer.''

Alexa shook her head in disbelief. ''I didn't want to be a doctor or a lawyer. I wanted to be a wrestler.''

''You call yourself a wrestler?'' She scoffed. ''The only thing you do week in and week out is parade around like some common whore.''

''Is that what you really think?''

''Yes. I'm disappointed in you... I should not really be surprised. As a child you were always getting into fights at school, you were always rebelling against me...'' She sighed. ''I'm glad your father is not alive today to see how you turned out.''

Alexa stood up and faced her mother, her eyes dark with anger. ''You know what? Fuck you!" She shouted and her mother flinched. ''You don't know fuckin' shit about how dad would feel if he were still alive today but I know he'd be proud of me. He wanted me to be happy, which is more than I can say for you. He'd be proud that I'm following my dreams and doing what I love. I don't give a shit what you think! I've never wanted to be a docter or a lawyer and if you'd actually taken an interest when I was a kid then you'd have known that!'' She sighed and looked her mother in the eyes. ''As far as I'm concerned, you're not my mother anymore. I don't want you to call me and I sure as hell don't want you to come around here again.'' She said coldly. ''Now, get the fuck outta my house.'' She demanded.

''Alexand-''

''Just leave, Susanne.'' Alexa spat.

The older woman grabbed her handbag and left the room, opening the door and closing it silently. Abi wandered into the room with a glass of cola and looked at Alexa in confusion. ''Where's your mom?''

Alexa glared at her. ''That bitch ain't my fucking mother!" She stated calmly before turning and bolting up to her room.

A few hours later Abi silently approached Alexa's bedroom door and opened it up a crack. She saw her best friend laying on the bed facing away from her. Abi heard the muffled sobs and instantly felt guilty. She knew Alexa and her mother had never gotten along, yet she still invited her round the house. Abi sighed and opened the door fully, entering the room and sitting behind Alexa on her bed. ''I'm sorry Lex.''

''Not your fault.'' Alexa said hoarsely.

''It is. I knew you didn't get along but I still let her come round.''

''Forget about it.'' Alexa sat and wiped her eyes before smiling at her friend.

Abi returned the smile. ''How 'bout we go get wasted?''

''Helllloooooo?'' Alexa answered her ringing cell phone as they returned home.

_''Lex?''_

Abi eventually opened the door and Alexa went to step through the door, only for her heel to break and she went flying through the door, smacking her head on the floor. ''Stupidmotherfuckingshoes!" She exclaimed. A chuckle was heard from the other end of the cell, reminding Alexa she had a call. ''Hello?''

_''You okay Lex?''_

''Randy!" She squealed.

_''Are you drunk?'' _

''Me!'' She asked incredulously. Alexa was still lying on the floor in the position that she fell and as Abi went to step over her she fell too and landed on top of Alexa. The pair started laughing until Alexa grunted slightly. ''Abi, get your fuckin' elbow off my ass!" She exclaimed.

_''I'm not even going to ask.''_ Randy sniggered.

Abi rolled off Alexa and got to her feet. ''Okay.'' Alexa chirped.

_''So, I take it you've been to a bar.''_

''Noooo...'' Alexa drawled. ''We went to a club.''

_''Same difference. So, your havin' fun I take it.''_

She rolled her eyes and sighed. ''Fuckin' riot.'' She muttered sarcastically.

_''Why? What's up?''_ He asked.

''Nothin'.'' She lied. ''What you doin'?''

_''I'm at the hotel, 'bout to take a shower.'' _

''Really?'' She grinned.

_''Uh-huh. So... what are you wearing?''_

Alexa chuckled. ''Whouldn't you like to know.''

_''Yeah, that's kinda why I asked.''_

''Smart-ass.'' She mumbled. She got to her feet and waved at Abi before making her way upstairs to her room. Once inside she flopped down on her bed, using her free hand to cover her mouth as she yawned.

_''I'm gonna let you get some sleep, I'll call you in the morning to see how your hangover is.''_ Randy chuckled.

Alexa smiled. ''Okay...''

_''I'll speak to you tomorrow then... I love you.''_ He said softly. Alexa's eyes widened when he said that. She knew he did but he had never said it to her before. She opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. The only other people who she had told she loved them was her father and Phil. Her dad had died and Phil, well, all he had ever done was hurt her. Randy seemed to sense her hesitation and cut through her thoughts. _''I didn't say it just for you to say it back, it's how I feel.''_

Alexa smiled. ''You know I do, I just...have a hard time saying it.. that's all.''

''It's okay. I understand.''

''So, I'll talk to ya tomorrow.''

''Yeah.''

''Okay. Bye.'' She said before ending the call. Alexa stared at the cell in her hands before sighing and setting it down on her dresser before laying back on the pillow.

''So, tell me about this Randy then.'' Abi asked eagerly.

It was friday and Alexa still had a few more days left in Canada before she left again. Her and Abi were sitting in their living room just hanging. Alexa smiled. ''Randy's.. perfect.''

Abi squealed. ''Sound like your in lurrrve.''

She laughed. ''I am. The only problem now is telling Randy that.''

''What?''

Alexa sighed. ''I don't know... I love him more than anything but I just can't seem to tell him that. The only people I've ever said it to have either left me or hurt me.''

''But Randy doesn't seem like the person to do either of those things.''

''I know, I know, he-'' She was cut off by her cell ringing. "Hello?" She heard someone breathing heavily on the other end.

_"What's your favorite scary movie?" _

Then she heard two people laughing in the background. Alexa pulled her phone away from her ear for a second. "Chris do me a favor and tell Adam and Jay to shut up." She heard Chris groan into the phone.

_"Aw Lex, how did you know it was me?" _

She started to laugh. "Chris next time you want to play scary movie guy don't use your own cell phone. Caller ID is a very beautiful thing."

Chris sighed. _"Good point. I'll have to keep that in mind for next time." _

''There better not be a next time. How 'bout you try it on Stacy, y'know what she's like, she'll fall for it.''

Chris chuckled. _''Good idea. See you later!"_

Alexa shook her head before disconnecting the call. Just as she did it started ringing again. ''Popular today!" Abi teased.

''Chris, fuck off!" Alexa answered.

_''So, you got a new boyfriend already, always knew you were a dirty little slut.''_

Alexa paled when she heard the viscous remark. ''What the fuck do ya want Phil?''

_''You.''_

She snorted. ''Well, that'S tough fuckin' shit then ain't it? You had your chance and you blew it.''

_''Tut, tut, tut... you should know by now not to speak to me like that.''_

''I'll speak to you however I damn well please. You're obviously not grasping the concept that we're over, okay? Build a fuckin' bridge and get over it!" She quickly turned her cell phone off.

Abi grinned at her. ''Way to go.''

She growled. ''Jesus christ, what a retard... You want a coffee?'' She asked as she stood and wandered into the kitchen.

''We got no milk.''

''Oh, I'll go down to the store and pick some up. I need to get changed first though.'' She bounded up the stairs and found something to wear. Alexa emerged from her bedroom wearing a pair of white cargo pants and a black polo neck. She pulled on her sneakers and grabbed her purse and headed back down the stairs. ''Want anything else?''

''Umm... chocolate!" Abi suggested.

Alexa chuckled. ''Sure. Back in a few.'' She walked out the front door and started on her short walk to the store. After purchasing some milk and Abi's chocolate she exited the store and started walking back. After a few moments of walking she could hear someone behind her and she quickened her pace, only for them to speed up too. She started to panic slightly as they got closer and she closed her hand into a fist, ready. As soon as she felt an arm grab her waist she swung around and punched the person square in the face without looking to see who it was. When she did peer down to see who her assailant was she dropped the bag and knelt down beside them. ''Shit, Adam, I'm sorry.'' She said quickly.

Adam managed a chuckle although it was slightly muffled from under his hand. ''Man, I'd hate to bump into you in a dark alley.''

He moved his hands and she saw the blood flowing from his nose. ''Fuck! I really am sorry, I didn't know who it was and I just panicked!"

''Evidently.'' He muttered.

She helped him up and picked up her bag before they headed to her house to clean him up. ''What the fuck's goin' on? Phil didn't do-''

Alexa cut her off as she closed the door. ''No. It wasn't him.'' She grabbed some tissue as Adam sat down in the kitchen and started cleaning him up. ''I'm so sorry Adam.''

''No problem.'' He smirked.

''You did this?'' Abi questioned.

''Yeah, I was behind her and she freaked and decked me.'' Adam answered.

Alexa scowled. ''You shouldn't be following young women home then should you?''

''I wasn't following you, I was going to surprise you.''

''I'd say that worked out pretty well then.'' Abi snickered.

''Shut up.'' Adam grumbled.

''Aww poor baby, did wittle Adam get hurt by a little girl.'' Abi cooed.

Alexa chuckled and Adam glared at Abi. ''What're you doin' here anyways?'' Alexa asked.

''Got a few days off.''

''Cool.'' Alexa finished cleaning the blood off his face. ''All done.''

''Geez, thanks.'' He rolled his eyes.

Alexa smirked then groaned. ''Look what you did! You got your fuckin' blood all over my pants!''

''You shouldn't have punched me.''

**May 10th 2004**

Alexa walked out of the terminal with Adam in tow. They had caught a flight to San Jose, California for Raw that night and they were meeting the guys at the airport. Adam laughed at how eager she was to see Randy again. They waited in the background of the baggage claim and watched people scurry back and forth looking for their luggage. After collecting their luggage and waiting for about fifteen minutes they finally saw two familiar figures. Alexa and Adam made their way towards the figures and tapped each one on the shoulder. "Can we have your autographs?" Alexa asked as they turned around.

They all laughed. "You can have more than an autograph from me." Randy said pulling Alexa in for a kiss.

Chris pretended to gag and Alexa whacked him on the arm. He pouted at her and she grinned. "So, how was everyone? I know you all missed me terribly, but it seems you all survived."

"Just barely...Jason called me every night sobbing." Chris dramatically shook his head. "It was quite tragic."

"Missed me that much, huh?"

"Oh yeah, it was awful without you.'' Chris nodded.

Randy picked up two of her bags and handed one to Chris who looked at Randy incredulously. ''Hey man, it's your girlfriend's shit...'' He trailed off when he saw the bottle of hair dye Alexa was waving about misceviously. He quickly accepted the bag without complaint.

Alexa picked up the remaining bag and patted Chris on the head as she walked by. ''Good boy.'' She smirked.

They walked out to the airport parking lot and towards the rentals they had hired. Alexa heaved her cases into the trunk and Randy and Chris put her other two in beside it. ''Can I drive?'' Alexa asked.

''No!" The three answered stimultaniously.

She pouted and climbed into the back seat as Chris drove and Adam sat in the passenger seat. Randy closed the door as he slid into the back. Chris soon pulled out of the parking lot. Alexa groaned and unbuckled her seatbelt. She leaned over to the stereo at the front. She turned her head to face Randy when she felt something touch her ass, he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the stereo, she turned it on just as P.O.D's 'Alive' started playing. She smiled and sat back down. Randy looped his left arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his chest, closing her eyes contentedly. She felt him kiss the top of her head before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

''Babe, we're here.''

Alexa groggily opened her eyes and looked around, confused. ''Huh?''

Randy chuckled. ''C'mon.''

She groaned and reluctantly got out of the car as Chris and Adam removed her bags from the trunk. Adam took his bags and Chris, Randy and Alexa each carried one of hers. The made their way through the lobby of the hotel they were staying at and made it up to their rooms. Alexa and Randy entered their room and Alexa looked around. It was a nice room, decorated in a peaceful cream colour that made her instantly feel relaxed. The bed was made of oak and was covered by comfortable looking cream pillows and duvet. Alexa watched as Chris and Randy dumped her bags on the floor beside her wardrobe before leaving to go to their own hotel rooms. Alexa closed the door and turned to find herself face to face, or rather, face to chest with Randy. He smirked and used his thumb to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. She smiled and rose on her tip toes to place a lingering kiss on his lips. ''Missed you.'' He whispered.

She smiled. ''Missed you too.''

He kissed her once more before pulling away. ''I'm gonna take a quick shower.''

She nodded and moved over to the bed, falling back as she reached for the remote control and switched on the television as Randy went into the bathroom and closed the door. Alexa wasn't really paying attention to the TV, instead her mind went back to her conversation with her mother. If her father was alive today, would he be proud of what she had achieved? Alexa didn't know. She hoped that he would be proud, but her mothers words echoed in her mind. Maybe he would be disappointed. She grabbed her purse and pulled out her dad's picture, softly running her finger over the face smiling back at her. She put the photo back as Randy emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing some track pants and a loose fitting white t-shirt. ''So, did ya have fun without me?'' She asked.

''Yeah it was great.'' She pouted and smacked his arm as he sat down beside her. ''I'm only jokin'. It was boring without you here.''

She smiled. ''So you missed me, huh?''

''Yeah.''

He leaned forward and just as their lips were about to meet a knock at the door interrupted them. Alexa groaned before climbing over him and walking over to the door. She found Adam, Jason, Paul, Chris and Trish standing in the hallway. ''We were wondering if you and Randy wanted to go and get some lunch?''

Alexa turned back to Randy and he nodded. ''Sure. I'll change real quick then we can go.'' Ten minutes later she had changed into her black string bikini and had put on a halter neck and some denim short shorts on over them. "Where are we gonna eat?" She asked.

"Can we go to McDonald's?" Jason asked.

"Yeah!" Adam interjected.

"Sure." Paul said.

"McDonalds rocks the body that rocks the party." Alexa grinned.

"Sure does dudette." Adam agreed as he and Jason both high-fived her.

"So, we have to go to the rehearsal after this?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah." Paul replied.

"We have fun at these things." Adam said. "One time, we took the mat out of the ring and filled it with water."

"We threw Jackie in there along with Dawn and well-" Jason trailed off.

"Enough." Randy said. "Not one of my finest hours."

"Really? I find that unbelievable." Alexa snorted.

"Jackie, maybe, but Dawn? I'm sorry, not for me." Randy said.

"Not for you huh?" Adam asked. "Well, that one time we found ya in the closet with her."

"That I had no control over." He said starting to get defensive. "You were just as drunk as I was."

"Drunken men stories, gotta love them." Alexa smiled, sitting back.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Chris said realizing it all. "I jumped out the window."

"Oh yeah man! I remember that!" Adam said. "It was on the first floor and-"

"I woke up with this pain in my back and I asked what happened. Jay told me that I jumped out the window. And I was like, dude no way! He said, yea man you bet everyone you could fly. Then I was like dude why didn't you stop me? Then he said coz I bet them $20 you could do it!"

"Oh, man." Alexa chuckled.

"Do you have any drunken stories to tell us?" Trish asked.

"Drunken stories? Yes, I have a few."

"All right, share."

"Lets see, where to start? OK, I've got a good one. One time a few friends and I got together and went out clubbing. One Friday night we were walking back to my place for some more drinks. We stayed up very late at my place and drank all night. My friend, Jake, ran around the building naked. That, well that wasn't something I want to see ever again. Then, well this is the embarrassing part."

"Hey, I just told you I thought I could fly out of a first floor window." Adam said.

"And I was in a closet with Dawn." Randy said, he shuddered when he said it.

"Here, I'll tell you one." Jason said adjusting his weight. "After a match me and Adam went out for some drinks. It was in LA, so we stopped at a beach to walk around in the water. I almost died in not even a foot of water."

"Damn man!" Paul said.

"Hey, what about you!" Jason shouted.

"What about me?"

"How about the time you got drunk and Chris found you in the shower masturbating with ice-cubes."

"Oh yeah, that."

"See, everyone is screwed up when they are drunk!" Adam said. "And, you were saying?" He looked at Alexa.

"Lets just say I had my first lesbian experience that night." She slid down in her chair.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Adam said.

"It's not funny." Alexa told them.

"Oh, I know, but lesbians rule!" He shouted.

"You are such a guy." Alexa shot back. "You think with your little head instead of the big one. And, it is little."

"Oh, harsh." Jason said.

''Where is he?''

"You know--talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." 

Alexa turned around to meet Chris standing behind her with an amused expression on his face, "Bite me Irvine." she said.

"Nah. you'd enjoy that too much." He laughed as he started to walk down the hall.

"Have I ever told you that you're the most annoying person I've ever met?" She said as she followed him.

"Not today," Chris smiled as he turned around and squeezed his water bottle, water came bursting out and hit Alexa right in the face.

Alexa screamed at the sudden cold water, she wiped the water out of her eyes and saw Chris nearly on the ground laughing so hard. She slapped him on the head and yelled, "You motherfucking asshole!"

Chris yelped in pain as Alexa hit him, he stood up straight and squirted more water at her, "Gee Lex, you sure get wet for me," he laughed as he took off running down the hall.

She screamed in anger and yelled down the hall, "Yeah you better run you ass!" Alexa wiped the water off her face and ran after him. She was too busy running after Chris that she didn't notice Matt and Amy come out of the cafeteria until she almost trampled Amy. "Shit sorry Aimes!" She said.

Amy steadied herself on Matt and said, "Damn where's the fire Lex?" She laughed.

Alexa was about to answer when Chris came up from behind them and dumped a cup of water on her head and took off laughing before she had the chance to grab him. "That's it Irvine--I'm kicking your ass!" She yelled as she ran after him. Alexa was busy looking around corners that she didn't notice him come up behind her and throw her over his shoulder. "Damn it Chris! Put me down so I can kick your ass!" Alexa yelled as she pounded her fists into his back. Chris laughed as he headed towards the men's locker room, she continued to hit him until they reached the door. Chris stopped and laid her down on the floor, Alexa just laid there on the floor, "I hate you!" she said.

"Aw--I love you too Lexie!" He laughed.

She glared at him, "First of all--don't call me Lexie---second of all help me up NOW!" She held up her hands and waited for Chris to help her.

Chris stood there for a moment, then laughed and offered her his hand, "Okay Lexie." He joked as he pulled up Alexa. She stood up and brushed herself off, then she turned to Chris and slapped him on the arm, he groaned in pain. "That hurt," he whined as he rubbed his upper arm.

"Grow up!"

Alexa walked into the men's locker room, smirking as she watched certain guys scrambled to cover themselves. "Lex!" Paul called out.

"Yeah Paul, what's up?"

"There's this cool thing I learned to do a while back, say when I was a kid, really awesome."

She crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm listening,"

"It's called knocking."

"I'll be sure to try that sometime, like when it really matters."

"Smart ass." he mumbled.

''You know it!" She grinned. ''Oh, I was supposed to tell ya we got a meeting with Vince to go over the storyline in about ten minutes.'' She informed him. ''Can you tell Ric and Dave and I'll go get Randy?''

''Sure thing.''

''Thanks.'' She smiled before walking out into the hallway. Alexa headed down to the cafeteria where she guessed he would be and smiled when she saw him sitting at a table with Shawn and Chris Benoit. ''Randy!"

"You're really loud, did you know that?" Shawn asked her, as she approached their table.

"I'm not loud, you just have overly sensitive hearing." She replied before looking over at Randy. ''We got a meeting with Vince.''

Randy nodded and stood, pushing his chair under the table. ''I'll catch you guys later.'' He said to Chris and Shawn before wrapping an arm around Alexa's waist as they left the cafeteria.

"So, within the months to come, we'll be removing Randy Orton from Evolution; that's where you'll come in," Vince told Alexa. "Tonight, something will happen between the two of you, which will progress into something bigger. As this 'thing' gets bigger, you begin to help Randy understand why he doesn't need Evolution. This will go on for quite some time, and Randy will eventually win the World Title at SummerSlam. The following night on Raw is when Evolution will turn on him, and so on."

"That sounds great," Alexa nodded as Vince finished.

"Throughout the course of you helping Randy 'see the light', if you will, you'll be feuding with other Divas as well as being the thorn in Evolution's side." He said. "Of course, we'll be taking any ideas you, Randy, and Evolution have into consideration."

Paul nodded. ''Sounds good.''

''Right. So tonight's the night when Paul, you have to do anything Alexa asks you to do.'' Vince clarified. ''We're gonna have her basically humiliate you. She's going to start off the show by calling you out to the ring then we'll take it from there okay?'' Paul nodded yet again. ''Good.'' He turned to Alexa. ''You have a match tonight in a six-diva tag team match. You'll be with Lisa Marie and Stacy against Gail, Charlene and Nora. It's after the second match so I suggest you go get dressed and get your make up done now so you can go over the match with the other girls.''

Alexa stood. ''Sure. Catch ya later guys. Bye Vince.'' She smiled as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway before closing the door behind her. She went to the locker room to get changed before going to get her hair and make-up done. She smiled slightly when she looked in the mirror as she put on her ensemble. She was wearing a white off the shoulder vintage blouse with black trimmings that was made of that crinkled material and hung from her body loosely. Every time she lifted her arms she flashed her flat stomach and belly ring. Covering her ass she wore a pair of extra tight, low rise, short, black, leather hot pants. That's where she'd gotten the idea from to wear her black thong with the diamante-studded straps sitting over her hip, showing from under her shorts. She wore a matching black triangle bikini bra, the diamante-studded straps showing around her neck. She laced up her black wrestling boots and pulled on a pair of knee pads over the top of them before standing up. She neatly folded the clothes she had taken off and placed them back into her gym bag before heading down to hair and make-up. Alexa tapped lightly on the door before walking inside. ''Hey, you think you could do my hair and make-up a little early?'' She asked.

Jan smiled. ''Sure, Lex. Take a seat.''

Alexa grinned and sat down as Jan started on her make-up. When she was finished her eyes had a smoky, mysterious look to them and her lips looked even more pouty than before. Jan then started on Alexa's hair. She decided to leave it down, but she had straightened it, making it look longer. Alexa smiled at Jan. ''Thanks Jan.''

''No problem, Lex.''

Alexa waved and headed back to the locker room so she could go over the match with the others. She found the five of them already in the locker room waiting for her. Fifteen minutes later, everything was set in Alexa's mind like stone. The women all looked up as a camera man appeared in the open doorway. ''Hey ladies, Vince sent us to get Alexa.''

Alexa got to her feet and followed the man down the hall. ''What does he want me to do?'' She asked.

''Oh, he wants you to do a promo with Nick for later tonight.''

''Okay.'' She replied. They soon stopped and Alexa smiled politely at Nick, who played Eugene and Rob Conway. ''Hey.''

''Hey.'' They greeted.

They went over what they were going to say before someone yelled. ''ACTION!"

**RAW**

Sienna walked down the hallway and stopped when she saw Eugene. ''Hey Eugene.''

Eugene jumped up and down. ''S-Sienna!"

Sienna smiled. ''That's me. How are you?''

''I'm g-good. You have pretty eyes.'' He said bashfully.

Sienna chuckled. ''Thank you. Do you have a match tonight?''

''Y-Yes.''

''Who's you opponant?''

''Me.''

Sienna and Eugene turned to see Rob Conway and Sylvan Greiner smirking at them. ''You?'' Sienna questioned. Rob nodded. She grinned. ''Then you should have no problems Euegene.''

''What? You actually think that this... idiot could actually beat me in that ring?'' Conway asked in disbelief.

''No, I know he could beat you.. and he's not an idiot.'' She defended him.

Greiner laughed. ''Sure he's not.''

Sienna rolled her eyes and grabbed Eugene's hand. ''C'mon, we're outta here.'' She began to drag him off.

''Chienne fautue. Screwed-up bitch. '' Sylvan mumbled.

Sienna turned to look at him while giving him the finger. ''Assieds-toi dessus et tourne, trouduc! Sit on it and turn, asshole! '' She said before her and Eugene left him there looking confused.

Later that night, Alexa stood just outside the gorilla position with Paul and Ric as they waited for the show to start. Her music hit and she smiled at the guys before heading through the curtain and making her way down the ramp, the cheers of the crowd deafening.

''What a way to start of Raw, JR!" King cried. ''Puppie power!"

Sienna climbed the steps and stepped onto the apron before putting one leg through the ropes, bending and pulling her other leg through the ropes. She walked around the ring and asked for a mic, she smiled at Lillian when she handed her one. Sienna waited for the crowd to quiet down before speaking. ''As you all know, last week on Raw... I beat Triple H.'' The crowd cheered and she smiled. ''You see Hunter, you should have paid more attention to detail. In that contract, it clearly stated that_ Chris Jericho _was banned from ringside.'' She smirked deviously. ''Well, Jericho didn't get involved did he? Your _good_ friend Shawn Michaels did.''

''It seems like she outsmarted the Game on this one, King.'' JR said.

Sienna faced the ramp and leaned casualy against the ropes as she continues. ''So, Triple H, you remember the stipulations for the match, right? You have to do whatever I say.''

Triple H's music hit and he started down the ramp followed by Ric Flair.

''He doesn't look to happy, JR.'' King observed.

''Well, he was just outsmarted by that young lady, I'm guessing he's pretty angry King.''

Triple H faced down Sienna as Ric fetched him a microphone. Triple H advanced on her and she raised the mic to her lips. ''Now, now, Hunter... violence doesn't solve anything.'' She tutted. He just growled and moved closer. ''Did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be recieving if you touch me?''

Ric passed him the mic and Hunter moved back a step. ''I bet you think you're so smart don'tcha?'' Sienna just smirked. ''Well, you're not.''

She shrugged flippantly. ''Whatever. You signed that contract, it's legally binding.''

''Yeah, and I figure, there ain't much you can make me do, so I'll humour you. What do you want?'' He asked with a grin. Sienna returned a grin of her own and leaned forward, whispering in his ear for a moment. Triple H's eyes widened and he moved back, shaking his head. ''No, no, there's no way in hell I'm doin' that, you gotta be kidding me?''

Ric cocked an eyebrow, wondering what was said. Triple H whispered in Ric's ear and Ric grabbed the mic and stepped in front of the Game, glaring at Sienna. ''Who do you think you are! You can't make him do that! He's the Game! The Cerebral Assasin! He-''

Sienna waved her hand. ''I don't give a damn who he is. He signed that contract, he's got no choice. As for Cerebral Assasin? Please, I'd say Cerebral Ass!" The crowd cheered as Ric went red and tore off his jacket. ''Whoa! Chill, old man before you give yourself a coronary!'' She turned back to Triple H. ''Whether you like it or not, you have to do what I say.'' She said as her music hit and she dropped the mic before rolling out of the ring and sauntering up the ramp confidently.

''I think what we all want to know is, what is she having him do?'' JR pondered as Raw cut to commercial.

After the Batista/Tajiri match, Alexa stood with Coach as he prepared to interview her. Nora, Charlene and Gail were waiting out of sight for their cue.

**RAW**

''I'm standing here with Sienna, who, last week, defeated Triple H. The stipulations of the match are that he has to do whatever you say.'' He look at her. ''I know everyone at home's dying to know what you're gonna make him do, care to explain?''

Sienna just smiled. ''No Coach, ya'll have to wait until later.''

''Okay. You're teaming with Victoria and Stacy Keibler later against Jazz, Molly Holly and Gail Kim. What do you think the outcome of that match will be?''

Sienna shrugged. ''Who knows? I mean, all three of 'em are talented wrestlers but so are my team and-''

''Hold up? Talented, you?'' Gail scoffed as she walked over to them.

''Yeah. All three of us have been Women's Champion, you haven't.'' Molly sneered.

''Yeah, all three of you have been Champ at one point or another but I don't see that title around either of your waists right now. And as for me, I have a title shot next week.''

Jazz scoffed. ''You?''

''Yeah, me. You gotta problem with that?''

''Yeah, as a matter of fact, we have got a problem with that! You don't deserve a title shot.'' Molly said.

''Oh, and the three of you do? Molly, I've watched your matches and you don't play fair. Feet all over the ropes, grabbing the tights... you obviously can't rely on your wrestling abilities to win you're matches. Gail, yeah, you can wreslte, but all you're good for is bein' flat on ya back. Jazz is probably the only one of ya'll who actually_ does _deserve a shot at the Women's Championship, even though she's not_ all _woman.''

''You little-''

Jazz was cut of by Victoria and Stacy moving to stand behind Sienna. ''There a problem here?'' Victoria asked.

Jazz, Gail and Molly glared at Sienna who just smirked. ''We'll settle this in the ring ladies.'' Sienna announced as she turned to leave with her partners.

Alexa walked backstage after her match clutching the back of her neck. She had landed hard when Nora had suplexed her and was a little sore. ''You alright?'' Stacy asked as she joined her.

''Yeah, little sore, that's all.'' Alexa replied with a small smile.

''You want to come to my room tonight? Me and some of the other girls are havin' a girls night in, should be fun.'' Stacy asked.

''Sure, sounds good.'' She looked up to see Randy walking towards them. ''I'll see you later then.''

''Yeah, bye.'' Stacy said before leaving.

Randy grinned at her. ''Nice match.''

''Thanks.'' She winced as she moved her head.

''You okay?''

''Mmm. Neck's a little sore, that's all.''

''You sure?''

''Uh-huh.''

Randy and Alexa walked down the halls as they prepared for their little segment before she went out and showed the audience what her plan with Paul was. Randy waited around the corner as the camera focused on Alexa.

''There's Sienna, we're seeing a lot of this young lady tonight.'' JR commented.

''We're not seeing as much as I'd like to.'' King remarked.

Sienna was seen stopping to grab a drink of water as Randy Orton walked up behind her. ''Nice match.''

Sienna turned and looked up at him. ''Thanks.''

''You know, whatever it is you're planning tonight, Hunter's not pleased.'' He warned her.

''Oh well, he signed the contract.'' She took a sip from the water bottle. ''Not my problem if he's a sore loser.''

Randy shrugged. ''Don't say I didn't warn you. He's not a man you want to get on the bad side of, believe me. Just watch your back.'' He advised her.

She cocked her head to the side. ''Why are you tellin' me this?''

''Just a bit of friendly advice.''

She snorted. ''In case you haven't noticed, Orton, we're far from friends. But, I gotta piece of advice for you. Get out while you can. You're better than them, Hunter only wants you on his side 'cos he knows you're a threat for him if he wants that Heavyweight title back.'' She said before walking away, leaving Randy to think about what she had said.

Alexa rushed to the locker room to change before her segment with Paul. She changed into a pair of low rise leather pants and teamed them with a white halter neck. Once she was ready she ran to the gorilla position where Paul was waiting with Dave, Randy, Chris and Ric. She chuckled to herself when she saw Paul. He had a thick black cloak on over the top of the surprise. The cloak covered everything, all you could see was his hands and feet. The cloak had a hood which he had up, covering his face from view. ''Hey fellas.'' She greeted.

Paul glanced at her from underneath the hood. ''You have no idea how humiliating this is gonna be.''

Alexa grinned. ''Think of it this way, you'll find out what all the diva's feel like week in week out.''

Paul rolled his eyes as the others looked on confused. Alexa and Paul were the only one's who knew what was going on, they needed everyone's expressions to be as realistic as possible. Evolution's music started and Ric, Dave and Randy went out first before Chris' music hit and he went out next.

''What's going on here?'' JR wondered.

''Maybe it has something to do with Sienna's plan.'' King replied.

Alexa's music hit and she smirked at Paul. ''See ya out there, Pauline!" She taunted as she made her way down to the ring.

Sienna met Jericho at the bottom of the ramp and the two rolled into the ring where Evolution were waiting. Sienna glanced at them before grabbing a microphone. ''Glad you could join us fellas.'' She nodded at the faction.

''What's going on here?'' Ric asked as he spoke into his own mic.

Sienna tutted at him. ''Patience is a virtue, my friend.'' She said condescendingly before facing the titon tron. ''Hunter, c'mon out.'' Triple H's music started but he didn't emerge from the curtain. Sienna rolled her eyes. ''C'mon Hunter! The sooner you come out the sooner it'll all be over.''

A reluctant Triple H finally stepped out and slowly made his way down to the ring. ''What is he wearing?'' JR wondered.

''I don't know, JR, but I'm sure we're gonna find out.'' King answered.

Sienna moved back to allow Hunter to climb into the ring. He moved to stand in front of Evolution as they looked confused. Sienna grinned at him. ''You gonna take off the robe, Hunter?'' She asked innocently.

He grabbed Ric's mic. ''This has gone far enough, I'm warning you-''

''Shut the hell up.'' Sienna cut him off. ''I think everyone in the arena and backstage are wondering what's goin' on. So, take off the robe and show everyone what ya got.'' She ordered. Hunter dropped the mic and his hands went to the tie at his waist and began untying the knot. ''What are ya waiting for, Christmas? Let me help you with that!" She stepped towards him and pulled the robe off his body, causing the arena to erupt in laughter. His Evolution team mates looked at him with a mixture of shock and horror as Chris leaned against the ropes to support himself as he burst out laughing.

Hunter was dressed in a short pink leather mini skirt and a bra which had been stuffed with tissue. His hair was in two neat pigtails either side of his head and were held in place by two pink bows. His face was coated in make-up. Purple eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner on his eyes. His lips were coated in a blood red colour and his cheeks were done a bright pink colour. On Hunter's feet were a pair of high heeled white boots which reached his knees. He had on a pair of black fishnet snockings and a purple frilly grater on his right thigh. Hig nails were painted red and he had pink bangles on both wrists.

''OH MY GOD!" King shouted. ''OH MY GOD! WHAT HAS SIENNA DONE TO THE GAME?''

JR chuckled slightly. ''The Game is looking pretty in pink tonight!"

Sienna laughed and it was obvious that the other members of Evolution were struggling to keep the smiles and amused looks off their faces. ''Oh, Hunter, you look so pretty!" Sienna gushed as he turned red in embarassment. She stood beside Chris as they both laughed at him.

Dave picked up the robe and handed it to Hunter who quickly put it on. He picked up Ric's discarded microphone and cleared his throat. ''Shut up!" He yelled to the crowd who were all still in hysterics over what they had just witnessed.

Sienna chuckled. ''Well, I'm speechless... Hunter, you sure ya don't wanna change career? You'd make a good drag queen.'' She high-fived Chris as he laughed. ''Well, I really hate to cut this little get-together short, but I got stuff to other than humiliate you losers. See ya 'round fellas... and lady.'' She added as she qucikly rolled out of the ring just as Hunter lunged at her.

Sienna and Jericho made their way up the ramp as Eric Bischoff's music played. Sienna and Jericho turned and gazed at Eric curiously. ''I guess you're wondering what I'm doing out here. Well, Sienna, thanks to your actions tonight, you are having your title shot next week changed.''

''What? I earned that shot!" She cried into the mic.

''Let me finish. I'm changing the match to a hell in a cell match.'' He grinned evilly. ''As punishment for disrespecting Triple H.''

''I think it's not going to be a good week next week for Sienna, King.'' JR said.

''I agree, JR.'' King nodded.

Alexa was met backstage by Trish and Adam who were laughing as she and Chris walked through the curtain. Alexa smiled as they were joined by Paul, Ric, Dave and Randy. Paul groaned. ''I'm never gonna live this down am I?''

''Nope.'' Alexa replied.

Randy wrapped his arms around Alexa's waist as the others started talking amongst themselves. ''So, what are we doin' tonight?'' He asked as he nuzzled her neck.

She smiled. ''Girls night in, sorry babe.''

''Yo, you are aware this is Raw and not the Love Connection, right?'' Chris quipped.

Alexa rolled her eyes. ''Shut up.''

Alexa woke to the sound of the toilet flushing and a loud moan. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a disheveled Stacy shutting the bathroom door. Alexa slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and looked at the clock; 9:30 it read. ''Jesus-fucking-christ." Alexa said with a groan, "I have never been this tired in my life."

"You look almost as bad as Stacy, what time did you get to bed?" A sleepy Trish asked from her position on the floor.

"Uh, six, I think. You all were out when I fell asleep," Alexa replied. She got from her spot on the bed and went over to the floor length mirror on the closet door. Her eyes traveled over her wrinkled black pants and pink camisole. She had discarded her jacket around the second drink last night. Her eyes finally reached her disheveled hair before she said with a laugh, "Wow, I really do look as bad as Stacy."

"Oh shut up," Stacy replied. "I am never in my life drinking again."

"Yeah we'll see how long that lasts," Amy retorted.

"Well I don't know about you guys but my stomach is screaming 'food'," Trish said.

"Yeah me too, I am starving," Alexa said.

"Well then let's go downstairs and get some breakfast. Think you can make it Stace?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, just as long as a shower follows that, I feel disgusting," Stacy answered.

"Well, don't worry, I think we all look it," Alexa said with a laugh before exiting the room.

The girls made their way downstairs with relatively no talking. They all had practically no sleep and were defiantly feeling it. Once they arrived at the breakfast area the each filled their plates with the mediocre hotel food and found a table to sit at. As they were sitting down, a voice called out to them. "Man, you guys are looking **rough**!"

The four women turned around to see Chris, Randy, Paul, and Adam laughing hysterically. "Late night, ladies?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Chris, if you'd like to keep your face looking all pretty like it is, then I suggest you keep you're mouth shut," Alexa retorted.

"So you think I'm pretty, Lex?" Chris asked with an even bigger grin, "I'm flattered."

"I really hate to interrupt your infamous, yet childish banter, but quite frankly it is giving me a headache," Trish interrupted.

"I second that," Amy agreed. "The food isn't that great and I'm exhausted so I think I'm going to go catch some more sleep."

"I think I will join you, Aimes, catch you guys later," Stacy added, as herself and Amy threw away their plates and headed for the elevator.

"Would you lovely ladies like to join us?" Paul asked.

"Absolutely not!" Alexa replied as she glared at Chris.

"What my third-grade friend meant to say was, yes thank you for asking," Trish added with a smile.

Trish threw another glare at Alexa, but got up and grabbed her plate all the same, as the boys moved down to make room for the women. ''Have you brushed your hair this morning, Lex?'' Adam asked as Alexa sat down beside Randy.

"I'm warning you guys the girl has a mouth on her when she's hungover." Trish said.

"This shy and precious thing right here?" Randy said pointing at her. "There is absolutely no way she has an attitude at all!" Randy said sarcastically.

"Lex, I think I'm gonna go back up, I'm not feeling to well," a very pale looking Trish told Alexa.

"Sweetie, you don't look so good. Do you want me to come up with you?" Alexa asked.

"No, I'll go up with her, finish eating Lex," a very concerned looking Chris interjected.

Alexa smiled knowingly as Chris helped a still slightly hung over Trish up to her room. "So, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that alcohol was involved somehow last night," Adam said with a grin.

"Yeah, you could definitely say that," Alexa smiled. ''Man, I'm tired. When's our flight?''Alexa asked. They had a house show in Sacramento the following evening.

''Tonight.''

"Alright I'll see you guys later then. If I don't get some more sleep, I will be completely useless all day," Alexa said as she got up from the table.

''Want me to join you?'' Randy smirked.

Adam snorted. ''I don't think she'll be getting much sleep if you go Randy.''

"Well, at least Randy and I are getting _laid_."

"I am getting laid." Adam replied.

He was about to say something else but Alexa interrupted with, "Oh, of course. I hope you and your hand live happily ever after."

Randy and Jason chuckled as Adam made a childish face. ''You're so immature.''

Alexa stuck her tongue out at him. ''Catch ya later guys.'' She kissed Randy on the cheek.

''That all I get?'' He asked.

She raised an eyebrow. ''If you're a good boy I'll think about it.'' She winked before she walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**May 17th 2004**

Randy smiled as he watched Alexa sleep. He gently tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. They landed late last night in San Diego for Raw that night and went to sleep as soon as they got into their hotel room. He leaned down and trailed butterfly kisses down her neck before climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom to take a shower. By the time he had showered and changed Alexa was still in bed but was slowly waking up. "Come on Lex, get your sweet ass up, now!"

"I don't wanna." She moaned.

"I don't care. If you don't get outta bed right this instant, I'll be forced to take drastic actions to make you."

She grinned. "And those drastic measures would be?"

"Well, if I told you, you'd be able to prepare yourself."

"Forget it then, I'm goin back to sleep." She paused. "Wait a minute...Randy, why is the shower still running?" It was too late, she was already over his shoulder, and before she knew it, she was being showered with freezing cold water. "Randy Orton, you are so DEAD!" She stood and decided to seize the moment and have a shower. She quickly stripped, and changed the temperature of the water. Fifteen minutes later she walked to her bag, and grabbed some new clothes. She quickly changed, and looked around the room. No Randy. "He's probably downstairs." She muttered to herself. She grabbed her jacket and left the hotel room. She walked down the halls, and stopped at the elevator. She got into the elevator and grinned at Adam and Jason who were inside. ''Hey dudes.'' She grinned.

''Good sleep last night?'' Adam asked.

She nodded. Jay snorted. ''Not surprised, you were flat out on the plane. It took the two of us to help Randy carry you to the hotel room.''

The doors opened and she waited for the two canadians to leave but they didn't. "Ladies first." Both men chirped.

Alexa chuckled and walked out into the hotel lobby where Randy was sitting, reading the paper. She walked across the lobby and stood in front of him, who was now smirking. "You are SO going to pay for that cold shower."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, you ARE."

He quickly pulled her into his lap and planted a kiss on her. "Aww, look at the two love birds." Adam practically sang.

''Shut up, dork chop.''

Randy laughed at her. ''Dork chop?'' He questioned.

She shrugged. ''Just popped into my head.''

"Anyway, I'm hungry, how bout we get some food?" Randy offered.

Adam nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"I was talking about me and Lex."

Both Jason and Adam put on their puppy faces. Alexa almost laughed as she looked at the two. "Aww look at their faces, how can you resist them Randy?" Alexa then joined in with the two. "C'mon Randy, you know you wanna bring em with us." He rolled his eyes. "Pwease, you don't wanna make these two grown men cry do you?"

"Actually, I'd find it rather amusing if they did."

Adam and Jason's puppy faces turned into glares, directed at Randy. Alexa laughed, and looked back to Randy, waiting for a response. "Fine, they can come."

A smile came across both their faces and Jeff rolled his eyes. She grabbed Randy's hand and began to walk with him. "I promise, I'll make this time up to you later."

He grinned, then turned around, facing the two blondes "Now, I was kind enough to let you come with us, and since I was there's gonna be a couple of rules. First, absolutely NO starting a food fight, and secondly, no making asses of yourselves."

"But Daaadddd, that's what we do best!" Jason whined. Alexa laughed which brought smile to Randy's face. Today was going to be a good day.

Adam tackled Alexa to the floor and sat on her somewhat so she couldn't get away but also so she didn't get squished by his weight. Adam tickle tortured his friend for about a second or so until she looked at Adam and placed her hands on his face. "I think you need to shave your peach fuzz." She laughed at him. Adam then continued to tickle her again. "Okay Uncle." yelled Alexa.

Adam got up off of her while she just laid there in the middle of the hallway trying to recoup from the tickle torture he gave her a moment ago. "Oh great I have to go to the washroom now and I can't get up."

"Here I'll help you." said Adam as he grabbed Alexa's hands and dragged her to the bathroom door which was only two feet away. "See this door, you open it and go in." Adam pointed to the door beside Alexa.

Alexa opened the door and ran in to go to the bathroom thanks to Adam's tickle torture. Alexa washed her hands really good but she didn't dry them, she walked out of the washroom and walked straight towards Adam and wiped her wet hands on his face. "Sorry I missed."

Chris burst into laughter. "You're gonna get it, Lex." Adam threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared."

"Come here." said Adam as he tried to grab her.

Alexa hid behind Randy and used him as a sheild. Randy turned around to face her but then he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder towards Adam. "Here you go Adam."

"Randy put me down right now." She demanded. Adam slapped her ass. Alexa decided that since she was down there, she might as well check out Randy's ass up closely since she wasn't going anywhere any time soon. "Nice ass Randy." She smirked as she grabbed Randy's ass

"Yeah, well you to." Randy said as he hit her ass too.

"My poor ass."

Alexa dug her nails into Randy's ass. "Ouch." Randy shouted.

"Randy I think you can put me down now." Alexa said.

"No I'll carry you to the Women's locker room." Randy insisted.

Amy, Trish and Randy who was still carring Alexa over his shoulder, walked down the hallway towards the Women's locker room. "Randy, please put me down." Alexa begged.

On their way to the locker room they passed Chris Benoit who had a smirk on his face. Then there was Shawn Michaels who had to come up and smack her ass lightly. "Randy quit already." Alexa sighed.

"That wasn't Randy, Lex." Amy said as she, Trish and Randy laughed.

"Then who did it?"

"It was Shawn."

Alexa tried to lift her head up some so she could see Shawn, sure enough there was Shawn walking away from them laughing and waving to Alexa. "Oh, great, lets just line up all the guys so they can smack my ass."

"No, I wouldn't let them." Randy said as he laughed and smacked Alexa's ass lightly now and again.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Hey Randy."

"Hey Ric." Randy said, as he stopped to talk to Ric for a second while Amy and Trish continued to head to the locker room.

"Hey Ric, how's it going?" Alexa asked as she looked at Randy's back and ass.

"Good, I see you're a little occupied at the moment." Ric replied as he laughed a bit.

"Don't remind me Ric." Alexa groaned as she smacked Randy's ass to let him know that she wanted to go.

"Well Ric, I'll see you later."

"Okay Randy."

They finally made it to the Women's locker room, when Randy finally put her down. She sighed and straightened her shirt. ''Thanks for the lift.''

They shared a quick kiss before she stepped into the locker room. "Ewwwww! Lex without makeup! Nora, run away!" Stacy mockingly shielded her eyes.

Alexa flipped her the bird before sitting down on the bench beside her gym bag. ''Big match tonight, huh?'' Nora said.

''Uh-huh.'' Alexa replied. ''I hope I don't mess it up.''

''You won't, trust me.'' Nora smiled.

''Thanks Nor.''

Alexa rumaged around in her bag as she picked her outfit for the night. She changed into a pair of white cargo pants and a red halter neck that revealed some cleavage. After changing she went and had her hair and make-up done. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her make up was done like she usually had it; dark and mysterious. Then she went to find Lisa-Marie so they could go over the plan for the match. The two women were excited. They were the first to women to compete in a hell in a cell match and be in the main event on Raw so they had a lot of expectations to fulfil. Once they both knew the ins and outs of the match, Lisa went to change and Alexa headed down the hall so she could shoot a promo with Randy. Randy smiled when he saw her approach. ''Hey babe.''

She smiled. ''Hey yourself.''

''Ready for tonight?'' He asked.

''Born ready.'' She grinned confidently.

''I'm Jim Ross along with Jerry 'The King' Lawler, welcome to Raw!"

''And what a Raw it promises to be tonight JR.'' King said.

''That's right. Trish Stratus will face off against Lita, Chris Benoit and Edge with face Batista and Randy Orton and there will be a Battle Royal to decide the Number One Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship.''

''And the main event tonight will be Sienna against Victoria for the Women's Championship. And it's gonna be a Hell in a Cell match, JR!"

''It is indeed.'' JR confirmed.

''Speak of the devil.''

Sienna was shown on the titon tron as she sat in the locker room, lacing up her boots. There was a knock at the door and she looked up. ''What?'' She called.

The crowd booed when they saw Randy Orton walk inside and crouch down in front of her. ''So, you got a title shot tonight, huh?''

She rolled her eyes. ''Aren't you the observant one.''

''Y'know, Hunter's out to get you, especially after your little show last week.''

She chuckled at the memory. ''Yeah, that was a good one wasn't it? You can't tell me that you didn't find that even remotely funny.''

''It doesn't matter what I think. But I'm tellin' you this, Hunter's one to hold a grudge, you shouldn't take him so lightly.''

She shrugged. ''He'll get over it.''

''I doubt it.'' He said as he stood up. ''I better go.''

''Yeah, don't want Hunter to find out his lackie's been consorting with the enemy.'' She smirked.

''Whatever.'' He opened the door before turning back to her. ''Good luck in your match tonight.'' He said with an 'I know something you don't know' tone in his voice. He closed the door, leaving Sienna to ponder what he had said.

''What was that all about?'' JR asked himself.

''I don't know, but I don't think it's a good thing for Sienna.'' King revealed.

"Guess who" Alexa heard a man say. She smiled, knowing exactly who it was. He dropped his hand and she turned around and gave him a big hug. She was ecstatic that he and his family could make it. Their fathers had been good friends and she was only young when she had met him. Dwayne was always checking up on her and calling her to see how she was doing. He was a great friend. She turned her attention to his wife and gave Danni a kiss and hug before looking around for their little girl while Dwayne talked to Randy. "Hey Danni, where's your little girl?" Trish asked.

"Right here.''

Alexa then saw the beautiful girl slightly standing behind her mother. "Well, you certainly aren't little anymore princess…you're so pretty….be thankful you took after your mother…" Alexa giggled along with Hannah and Danni.

Dwayne stopped his conversation. "I heard that Lex, and it's not funny…I'll have you know that she looks plenty like me, can't you see the bone structure…." Dwayne went on as Randy laughed.

"I see that's obviously a touchy subject for him huh?" Alexa asked Danni and she nodded in response.

"Whatever." Dwayne laughed. "I'm good looking" he said reassuringly.

Alexa stood between Randy and Dwayne, consolingly patting Dwayne's back. "Yes, you are Dwayne, yes you are".

**RAW**

''The following contest is a Hell in a Cell match for the WWE Women's Championship!'' Lillian announced as Sienna appeared at the top of the ramp. ''Making her way to the ring first, the challanger, from Toronto, Canada...Sienna!" The crowd went crazy for her and she grinned as she ran down the ramp. She walked up the steel steps and through the door into the ring. She did her thing and waited for Victoria to arrive. ''And the WWE Women's Champion... Victoria!"

''I can't believe Eric Bischoff had the nerve to put these two beautiful women in that hellacious structure.'' JR spat.

Victoria lunged at her as soon as the bell was rang and shoved her roughly to the mat. She kicked her in the back until Sienna reached out, catching her boot and pulled, slamming her down onto the mat. Sienna got to her feet as Victoria ran at her, arm outstretched. Sienna ducked and caught Victoria in a neckbreaker, going for the cover.

''Nice neckbreaker there by the challanger.'' JR commented.

Victoria kicked out after one. She charged Sienna but she ducked. Victoria bounced back off the rope for clothesline and Sienna dropped her with a leg sweep. She picked Victoria up by her hair to land an uppercut and then a chest slap. Victoria stumbled towards the corner and Sienna took off for a spear. As she connected with the turnbuckle, Elektra hoped to pull her out for a side suplex. She pulled Victoria away from the ropes so that she couldn't use them against her. She was about to set her up for the suplex when Victoria landed a punch to her cheek. Sienna was flat on her back. Victoria went for the cover but only managed a two count. She picked Sienna up and irish whipped her into the ropes, Sienna ducked the clothesline and countered with a head-scissors takedown. This time, Sienna yanked Victoria to her feet and swung her into the turnbuckle. Sienna took a few steps back before running towards Victoria and hitting her with a drop kick to the face. Victoria fell down to the mat and Sienna covered her. 1-2- Victoria raised her arm just in time. Sienna growled in frustration and heaved the blonde to her feet. She whipped her into the ropes and when Victoria bounced back, Sienna caught her in a samoan drop. She made sure Victoria was down before jumping to the top turnbuckle and performing a 450 splash. 1-2- Victoria kicked out just as the referee was moving his hand down for the three. The match continued like this for a while until Victoria slammed Sienna into the cell, and she dropped to the floor, clutching her face. Victoria grinned maliciously and yanked her opponant to her feet driving her through the metal wiring so hard that Sienna went through and smacked her head on the announcer's table. Sienna managed to pulled herself to her feet and excecuted a scissors kick to Victoria. Victoria grabbed the Women's belt and swung it at Sienna but she ducked and Victoria tripped over. She stood up slowly as Sienna glared daggers at her and dropped the belt, backing away slowly. The diva turned and quickly scaled the cell with Sienna hot on her heels.

''JR, what the hell are they doing?'' King squarked from ringside.

''I have no idea King, but it doesn't look good!"

Once they were on top of the cell the two women exchanged blows before Sienna finally got the upper hand. She pulled Victoria up so her head was between her thighs, setting her up for a modified version of the last ride.

''Oh my god! She isn't doing what I think she's doing is she?'' JR almost shouted.

She went to pick Victoria up but at the last moment, Victoria raised her shoulders and flipped her over. The crowd went silent as they watched Sienna sail through the air and smash through the Spanish Announcer's table. ''Oh my god!" JR yelled.

Sienna coughed, spluttering blood all over her shirt and her hair. ''HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chanted.

Victoria clambered down from atop the cage and laid down beside Sienna, covering her. ''You okay Lex?'' She whispered so the cameras wouldn't pick it up. Alexa just grunted.

1-2-3!

''And here is your winner and **STILL** WWE Woman's Champion... Victoria!"

Alexa felt Lisa-Marie move away from her and she opened her eyes slightly to see the concerned face of Earl Hebner hovering over her. ''You okay?'' He questioned.

She nodded mutely and he slowly helped her to her feet. She stumbled as they began to walk towards the ramp but Earl helped her steady herself. She smiled slightly at the fans and gave them the gunz as they all applauded her efforts tonight. She clutched her arm to hold her ribs as she coughed up some more blood. They eventually made their way to the back and Earl helped her get to the trainer's room. She thanked him for his help as he left and she let the trainer examine her. She looked up as the door burst open and Randy darted to her side looking worried. ''Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly.

She managed a weak smile as the trainer shook his head. ''She needs to go to hospital. She broke a few ribs and they might puncture her lung if she's not careful. I think she has a mild concussion to add to that.''

Alexa rolled her eyes. ''You're making a big deal outta nothin'.'' She spoke hoarsely before she erupted into bloddy coughs.

''You were saying?'' Randy raised an eyebrow.

''Fine.''

''C'mon.'' He said as he helped her climb down from the bench. The made their way back to the locker room.

''You okay Lex?'' Chris asked concerned as they entered.

''She's busted a coupla ribs.'' Randy answered for her. ''I'm takin' her to the hospital.''

''You're match is next.'' Chris stated. ''I'll take her.''

''Can you help me get changed please?'' Alexa asked Randy meekly.

Randy nodded and took her into the bathroom and helped her change into some jogging pants and a shirt before taking her back into the main room. ''As soon as my match is finished I'll meet you at the hospital, okay?''

The doctor stepped out of Alexa's room and she heard a few loud voices then the door banged open. In walked Paul, Dave, Chris and Randy. They all looked like men on a mission. Each of them came over to hug her. Alexa was starting to get misty eyed. They all looked so concerned about her. "Hey gorgeous.'' Randy kissed her lightly on the cheek. ''We were just speaking to your doctor. It seems you'll be spending the night here."

Alexa noticed Chris mouthing the word gorgeous mimicking Randy when he started to laugh Dave hit him in the stomach and she just glared at him. Two minutes later Trish walked in dragging Lisa after her. "Sorry we're late but someone who shall remain nameless decided to take a detour and tried to pick up a doctor. I had to threaten her with physical harm if she didn't come with me."

Lisa- Marie just blushed and they both went over to hug Alexa. ''Did you get his number?'' Alexa asked as Lisa hugged her.

''Of course.'' She retorted and Alexa laughed.

Everyone stayed with her for two hours before the nurse came in and said that the visiting hours were over. As they all started to walk out the door Alexa called out to them and told them she loved them. All of the guys started to blush, Chris winked at her and the girls ran back to give her another hug. Once they were gone Alexa realized Randy stayed behind. "Shouldn't you be heading back too?"

He walked over to her bed and she slid over so he could sit on it. Randy leaned down and gave her one of the most passionate kisses of her entire life. He had his hands in her hair pulling her closer. She winced when he leaned on her ribs. He pulled away immediately. ''Sorry.''

He put his hand on her cheek and she turned to place a kiss in the palm of it. "Babe, I have to say I really like your bedside manner."

He just winked at her as the nurse came back in and cleared her throat. Randy grinned and kissed her quickly. ''I'll come by in the morning.'' With that said he was rushing out of the door.

Through the whole night every three hours a nurse would come in and wake Alexa up. Let's just say that she wasn't the most pleasant person to wake up. Finally it was morning and as she tried to force herself to eat her very yummy hospital oatmeal Adam and Jason walked into her room. Once again she was treated to two hugs. Adam picked up her spoon and watched as the oatmeal slid off the spoon back into the bowl. "Hmmm this looks yummy. Want me to make airplane noises and feed it to you?" Alexa just gave him a glare. "Okay, if you aren't going to be nice then Jay and I won't give you your gift." Alexa instantly turned the glare into a bright smile. "That's my girl. Now we figured you wouldn't want to eat your hospital breakfast as good as it looks so we brought you something else to eat."

Jason walked over and handed her a bag. Alexa looked inside and saw a bagel with cream cheese, a blueberry muffin and a container of chocolate milk. She looked up at both of them and grabbed them both to give them a kiss. "Hey if I knew you were handing out kisses so freely for food I would of brought you some to."

Alexa glanced towards the door and saw Randy leaning against the doorframe. ''Hey babe.''

He grinned and took a seat on the bed beside her. ''I talked to the doctor...''

''And...'' Alexa urged him to continue.

''And he say's you can leave today.''

Alexa grinned. ''Cool.''

Alexa sat on the bus to Richmond bored out of her mind. They were going to Virginia to do a house show tonight. She turned around. Matt and Amy were sucking face, Adam and Jason were discussing something, Chris was sleeping like a baby and Randy looked to be asleep too. She groaned again and fidgeted in her seat. She spotted Randy's bag of Skittles and carefully leaned over the back of her seat and removed it from his grip. She grinned triumphantly and popped one in her mouth, savouring the taste. She stopped chewing when she felt something hit the back of her head. She reached behind her and pulled a gummy bear out of her hair. She turned around in her seat. Randy still appeared to be asleep, Chris was now looking out of the window. "Randy you know this means war right?"

His eyes snapped open and she threw the candy back at him. Before she knew it, all of the superstars were throwing different kinds of candy at each other. Alexa could have sworn she even saw Glenn get in on the action a few times. It eventually calmed down and Shane McMahon felt like he had to reprimand all of them. When he was done talking and turned around to head back to his seat, Alexa shared a look with Chris who had moved to sit next to her. She grinned and nodded. Chris picked up a gummy bear from his lap and threw it at Shane. When it hit the back of his head everyone's eyes widened. Alexa held her laughter in as Shane turned and eyed all of them suspisciously. His gaze finally landed on Chris. When Chris noticed all the attention was on him, he raised his hands. ''Hey, I'm innocent!'' He insisted.

Alexa snorted. ''About as innocent as a Nun doing press-ups in a Cucumber field.''

A little while later Alexa felt someone nudge her. She guessed she had fallen asleep. She sat up and still felt groggy. "Are we there already?" Chris nodded. Alexa looked around and saw the bus was empty except for her, Chris and Randy. Randy helped her get her bags and they got off the bus. When they got into the hotel lobby to check-in, Alexa noticed everyone kept giving her strange looks. ''Is there something on my face because everyone keeps staring at me?"

Chris shook his head. ''They probably recognize you from the TV.

She shrugged, guessing it made sense. They checked in and they all headed upstairs. Randy and Alexa were sharing like they usually did and Randy invited Chris in to hang out for a while. ''I'm gonna freshen up.'' Alexa told them as she went into the bathroom. She flipped on the light and looked in the mirror. She heard the guys start laughing when she screamed. Someone had drawn devil horns on her forehead and a mustache on her face while she was sleeping. She ran out of the bathroom and glared at both of them. Randy was lying on one of the beds and Chris was slumped down in a chair. "Go ahead keep laughing. Just tell me this which one of you morons did this?" They started laughing even more when she pointed to her face. Randy pointed at Chris and Chris pointed at Randy. ''Fine. That just means I'll have to punish both of you, and trust me it will be worse than this." She threatened as she stormed out of the room. She ran down the hallway and pounded on the door to Amy and Matt's room. She opened the door and started laughing. "Amy! Stop laughing it isn't funny. Do you have something to get this off?" Once Amy stopped laughing she grabbed a bottle out of her bag and started to wipe the marker off of her face. "Thank god Aimes. I don't know what I would do without you."

''I take it by the grin of your face you have a plan to get them back.''

''Oh yeah. I'll teach them jackasses not to mess with me.''

Later that evening, Alexa walked around the arena after completing her revenge. Vince had given her a few days off for her ribs to heal before she could actually wrestle so she was just watching the show from backstage. She had decided on wearing a pair of red cropped trousers with her white and red sketchers. She was wearing a white tank top and her hair was in two messy buns on either side of her head and a red bandana was arranged on her head. Alexa didn't wear a lot of make-up, opting to go for the natural look with just a little mascara and some lipgloss. Earlier in the evening she had a meeting with the creative team to discuss her character, she would be getting new entrance music. She had decided on Trapt's 'Headstrong' because it fitted her character well. She opened the door and entered the Women's locker room and smiled at Amy and Trish. ''Hey.''

Amy smiled. ''Hey Lex, you finished?''

Alexa chuckled, Amy had been in on her plan to get Chris and Randy back, they'd soon find out not to mess with her. ''Yeah, all done.''

Trish looked between the two, confused. ''What are you talkin' about?''

''Revenge.'' Alexa grinned.

''What did Chris do this time?'' Trish sighed. Alexa told her what he and Randy had done to her and Trish laughed. ''Sorry.'' She mumbled.

Alexa just grinned. ''You guys have matches tonight?''

''Yeah, me and Trish got a match.'' Amy replied.

''Same old same old.'' Trish nodded. ''How are ya ribs feeling?''

''Sore. They're a nice purple colour though. Wanna see?'' Alexa grinned and lifted her tank top to reveal a large expance of skin covered in purple and green bruises. ''Pretty neat, huh?'' Alexa grinned impishly.

Trish chuckled as she shook her head. ''Only you would think that.''

Alexa shrugged and pulled her top back down. ''You wanna go see if my little plan worked?'' She asked.

Amy and Trish nodded and stood up before the trio exited the locker room and made their way down various hallways before coming to a stop outside the Men's locker room. Alexa rapped loudly on the door before marching inside. They spotted their boyfriends over to the side and made their way over towards them. Amy sat down beside Matt, Trish beside Chris and Alexa sat down in Randy's lap. ''How's the ribs?'' Matt asked.

''Purple.'' Alexa stated.

''Cool, let's see.'' Chris asked.

Trish and Amy rolled her eyes as Alexa lifted her tank and all the guys took a closer look. ''Ohhh, that's a nasty lookin' bruise.'' Matt gushed.

''Beats the one I got when I landed on my ass.'' Chris commented.

''Oooh, nice.'' Paul called from across the room as he came closer to get a better look.

''What is the big deal?'' Trish asked.

Alexa shrugged as she watched Chris and Randy shuffle nervously in their seats. She shared a look with Amy as the two men started scratching. ''What's wrong guys?'' Alexa asked innocently.

''Nothin'.'' Chris replied.

''You sure?'' Trish asked.

''Yeah.''

''C'mon Trish, we gotta go get ready for our match.'' Amy said.

'''Kay.'' Trish nodded. She gave Chris a quick kiss on the lips before her and Amy left.

After a few minutes of talking and comparing mishaps in the ring Alexa noticed Chris was becoming more uncomfortable and she could feel Randy itching his legs every now and then. She held in a laugh as Chris grew more and more uncomfortable before he practically ran into the bathroom. Matt look at him funny before Randy shuffled off the bench from under Alexa and followed Chris' example. Matt stared after them as he heard Alexa let out a quiet laugh. He turned towards her with a questioning look. She just smiled. ''Tell Randy I'm goin' to get some food.''

Matt nodded. ''What did you do?''

''Itching powder.'' She winked. ''Works like a charm.''

''LEX!"

''Shit, I'm so screwed.'' Alexa announced. She was in the cafeteria grabbing something to eat with Paul, Ric and Dave when she heard two angry sounding people shouting her name. She crouched down so that she was hidden by the men's legs as she saw two pairs of feet stop in front of the table.

''Have you seen Lex anywhere?'' Randy asked breathlessly.

Alexa closed her eyes and prayed that they'd cover for her. ''No, sorry.'' Paul replied.

_Thank you, Paul. _She thought.

''Why? What's she done?'' Dave asked curiously.

''She fuckin' put itching powder in our pants.'' Chris said angrily.

Alexa covered her mouth so they wouldn't hear her laugh. Ric, Paul and Dave laughed. ''That's a good one.''

''I'm glad you three find it funny, it's us that has to suffer.'' Chris moaned.

''Yeah, it's a good job I've already wrestled tonight, I've got a huge fuckin' rash all up my legs.'' Randy growled.

A snicker escaped Alexa's mouth and Paul nudged her in the side with his foot, shutting her up instantly. ''Well, if we see her we'll tell her you're lookin' for her.'' Dave added.

''No, don't say anything. That way it can be a surprise when she finds what we have planned for her.'' Chris laughed.

''Catch ya later guys.'' Randy said.

Alexa watched as their feet disappeared out of the cafeteria before crawling out from under the table and using the edge of a chair to pull herself up. She dusted off her pant legs before looking at the three who all had amused expressions on their faces. ''What?'' She put an innocent look on her face.

Paul shook his head. ''I got to give it to ya Lex, you're good.''

She smiled. ''I know.''

''You're also slightly cocky.'' Dave added.

Alexa raised an eyebrow. ''I prefer to think of myself as self-asssured.''

''You also have a sharp tongue.'' Ric grinned.

''I try.'' She smirked. ''Thanks for coverin' for me guys.''

''No worries. Kinda makes you wonder what they're gonna do to get'cha back, don't it?'' Paul said.

Alexa nodded. ''I'm prepared for whatever they got.''

"What the fuck happened to my stuff!" Alexa lifted up a shaving cream covered bag as she yelled.

"Don't know. We walked in with it like that," Amy answered.

"You're shittin me right?" She asked.

"Wish I was," she laughed.

"Randy. It must be Randy! I'm gonna kill him!" She said throwing the bag down on the bench before she ran out into the hall to search for him. "Paul, you seen Randy anyplace?"

"No, sorry." he shrugged with a smile.

"You know where he is, don't you?" She asked placing her shaving cream covered hands on her hips.

"Oh no, not a clue," he replied with a sarcastic tone. "But good luck with the search."

"I hate you," She growled menicingly as he walked away. "Hey Steph, you seen Randy?"

"Um, he may be talking with my Dad in the office."

"Thanks," She said as she walked down the hall. Alexa walked into the "office" without knocking and saw Chris sitting on a cozy leather couch with Randy and Vince. She stood in front of Randy and stared down at him menacingly.

"Problems?" he asked.

"You're an asshole," She said.

"Oh, such harsh words!" Randy laughed.

"You covered my bag, didn't you!" She accused him.

"Covered what bag? With what?" he asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She yelled.

"Chris, do you know what she's talking about?" Randy asked while Vince laughed at them.

"I have a faint idea, Randy," Chris answered smiling up at me.

"Do you mean that gym bag with the shaving cream?" Randy asked.

"Oh geez, ya think!" She said.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I didn't do it," he smiled.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Randy's telling the truth. He didn't do it. He suggested it, but he didn't do it," Chris smiled shaking his head.

"Then who did?"

"Dude, the girls said that she was furious!" John laughed walking into the room holding a can of shaving cream.

She turned to face him as his face turned a bright red and he frantically tried to wipe some stray cream off his Timber Wolves jersey. "YOU!" She exclaimed.

"Um, uh, ME what?" he asked.

"You did that!" She shouted as Randy and Chris started laughing hysterically.

"Um, sorry?" he said.

"You do realize that this is war right?" She asked.

"No?" he said.

"Oh yeah. It's war. You've just aligned yourself with Chris and that makes you the enemy. You do know all the shit I've done to him, right?" She questioned.

"Um, yes?" he said.

"Just ask him Cena. You're gonna wish you had never messed with the queen," She said pushing him out of the way so she could leave.

"What have you gotten me into!" John exclaimed throwing the empty can at Randy.

Alexa had done some snooping and had found out that John was just visiting while he had time off. It was yesterday that she had put itching powder in Chris and Randy's pants and today they had gotten their payback. Now she had a plan to get John back for the shaving foam incident. She walked out into the hall, looking for the first guy that could possibly help her. Matt started walking by me and stopped to say hello. He wasn't the one to help her. Jason, Shelton and Benoit travelled down the hall together, but she knew they wouldn't help. Chris glared at her as he walked by, she could sense he had some fear in him. Shawn, Paul and Ric smiled at her as they walked past. She was starting to run out of people. "Lookin for someone?" Randy asked her.

"Nope," She replied nonchantly.

"You're looking for John aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

"Nope," She said shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

He closed his eyes slightly as he looked down at her. "Ya know, I don't trust you."

"And Randy, that's probably a good thing," She said poking him in the chest. She blew him a kiss and walked away.

"Adam, my best friend, the best wrestler ever..." She paused to think of more compliments.

"Don't bother. Just tell me what you want," he smiled at me.

"Alright, so I have this little thing going with John Cena," She said.

"Yeah, I heard about what he did to you. You got a plan to get him back, am I right." he said.

"You know it. See I got word that he had his favourite jersey here tonight." She smiled.

"Oh no, what have you done to his jersey?" he asked crossing his arms.

"I haven't done anything to his jersey. I went out and bought one just like it and spray painted it. And I'm gonna take the real one so he freaks out," She explained.

"You are evil Lex," he laughed.

"Right, so, can you help me?" She asked biting my lip.

"Before I say yes or no, what would me helping you entitle me doing?"

"All you have to do is take this jersey and switch it with the real one. Then give me the real one," She said holding out the decoy shirt.

"Alright, I suppose I can help you this one time. But that's it. Just once!" he said taking the shirt from her.

"Thank you so much! Have I told you lately how much I love you?" She asked.

"Have I told you lately that I care?" He laughed as we went into singing the song together before he went into the locker room to switch the jerseys. He handed Alexa the real one and she smiled. "So now what?"

"We wait for his reaction. I think he's with Randy and Paul right now getting some food so he should be back sometime soon," She said tucking the jersey into her jeans.

"Hey guys," we heard John's low voice speak.

Alexa winked at Adam and turned around. "Hey John," She said reaching up to hug him. "How was dinner with Paul and Randy?"

"Filling," he laughed.

''Good.'' She said watching him walk into the locker room. She grinned at Adam and began to count silently to herself.

"AHHHH!" There was a deep yell from inside the room.

"And begin." She smiled as John ran out with the spray painted jersey.

"Jesus, what the hell happened to my jersey?" John cried staring at Adam and Alexa.

"I don't know. Have you done something to someone that you maybe shouldn't have messed with?" She asked curiously, holding her hands behind my back.

"No, I don't think so!" he replied.

"You haven't messed with Irvine or Levesque?" Adam asked.

"No, no way," he said.

"Hmmm, then who could have done such a horrible thing?" She asked sarcastically putting my hand to my chin.

John looked at her curiously and crossed his arms. "You didn't," he growled.

"I did," She nodded at him. "I told you that you shouldn't have messed with me."

"Dude, you so suck! This was my favourite jersey!" he exclaimed furiously.

"You should have thought of that before you messed with me," She smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh, by the way, did I mention that I bought that shirt?" She asked holding out his real shirt.

"What?" he growled.

"I bought that and spray painted it. Then I switched it with your real one. So really, the one you're going to wear tonight is safe," Alexa smiled as she threw it at him, hitting him square in the face.

"I'm going to hurt you!" he yelled dropping the jerseys on the floor getting this wild look on his face. Alexa's eyes grew wide as she took off down the hall. He wasn't too far after her and then all of a sudden she was lifted off the ground and carried into the men's locker room. "I'm going to get you back."

"You do realize that this is going to be a never ending cycle if you don't put me down right now," Alexa grinned as he carried her into the shower area.

"Yeah and right now, it's worth it!" he laughed turning the cold water on in the shower.

"John, don't you dare!" She yelled struggling to free herself. "I'm warning you!" He just laughed as he set her down in the middle of the shower with the water flowing onto her. "Fuck!" She screamed as she jumped up freezing to death. "I'm going to hurt you." Her teeth chattered as she spoke. He grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around Alexa and rubbed her arms.

"Listen, I can be just as ruthless as you. So maybe we should call it even," he suggested.

"Oh no. Not after that little shower stunt you just pulled.''

''But I'm leaving tonight anyways. You won't be able to do anything, I'll be with the Smackdown crew.'' He smirked.

''I have my sources.'' She winked before walking away dripping wet. She bumped into Randy and he laughed at her. ''You find this funny?'' She asked but he just carried on laughing at her. "That's it Orton! You are cut off!" She said turning away.

He shut up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. "Oh come on babe. I didn't mean it. Babe…"

"Nope. No more sex for you," She whispered to him as his face dropped. She made his worst fear come true. He went from having a very, very, very active sex life to getting none at all.

He followed Alexa to the cafeteria begging and pleading for her to be joking. She just smiled and reminded him that he brought it on himself. "Please babe. I'm sorry. Come on, I wuv you." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she sat down in her chair. "Please"

"Oh no, what now?" Chris asked.

"He She gave Randy a 'this-is-what-you-get' look as he sat down in his chair and hung his head. ''He finds it funny that his best friend dumped me in a freezing cold shower.''

Chris groaned. ''Dude, when Lex get's mad, everyone suffers!"

''Randy's the only one going to suffer this time." Alexa grinned.

"That's what you think," Randy grumbled stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth. "I'm going to make you suffer just as much." Alexa gave a short laugh. He wasn't serious, was he?


	5. Chapter 5

"YOU DID WHAT?" Trish exclaimed dropping the pair of pants she was holding.

"No girl in their right mind would do that," Stacy said brushing her hair.

"How could you do that to yourself?" Amy called.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Lisa Marie added.

Alexa had just told them what she had done to Randy. There she was, sitting on the floor, just showered, in sweat pants and a sports bra watching the Divas get ready after the house show. They were all deciding if she had made a good decision or a bad one. "I tried it with Matt once," Amy said stepping out of the bathroom stalls. "It drove him crazy, but made me horny as hell. I had to work out more just to keep from going insane. And don't even try to sleep in the same bed as him."

"Well, you could always switch teams, if you know what I mean," Nidia said elbowing Alexa in the shoulder as she sat down.

"You know what you should do? Make him want you even more. That will make him suffer." Trish was always helpful with guy problems.

"OOOOH! I can dress you up tonight. He will drop dead in his tracks!" Stacy chimed in tossing Alexa the shirt she borrowed a few weeks ago.

"You will never guess what Conway just told me." Nora had entered the room scratching her head. "The rumor from the guys side is that Randy is going to try to make you crack. He thinks he can stand without sex longer than you can."

"Oh, that's not going to happen," Alexa proclaimed standing up. "Ladies, I'm going to need your help to make a Legend Killer fall to his knees!"

They were all plotting when Gail walked in. Alexa had never had a problem with Gail, but when she had started dating Randy, Gail had started to become really bitchy towards Alexa. Trish told her Gail was just jealous because she wanted Randy for herself. They stopped and went to different sections of the locker room. Gail looked around confused, then spotted Alexa and smiled. "Alexa! How good to see you! How are things with Randy?" She gave a slight smirk then grabbed her bag and headed towards the showers.

Nidia tried to storm after her, but Lisa Marie held her back. "Its not worth it."

"I didn't put peroxide in her shampoo yet," Nidia whined.

Alexa laughed as Stacy was trying to find the perfect outfit for her to wear tonight. There was a local bar just outside of town that was open 24 hours and empty at this time of night. They had karaoke and pool and lots of room for almost all of the superstars to hang out. Everyone was going, if only for ten minutes. There was almost a war over what would be the best outfit to get Randy's heart pumping. It seems, contrary to my belief, that Alexa's skirt was not short enough, her heals were not high enough, and her shirt was not low enough. By the time they were done, Alexa was almost wearing nothing at all. Alexa complained and they rethought everything. They opted for a mini skirt that went just above mid thigh and a shirt that was still a little too low cut for Alexa's taste. Gail came out of the shower area already dressed with out any make up on. The rest of the Diva's left, leaving Alexa and the devil herself in the locker room getting ready for the same reason. Alexa was doing her hair as Gail was putting on her make up. "You know," she started giving a kiss in the mirror, "the more you push Randy away, the more he comes right into my arms."

"Oh yeah?"

"Since your not giving him any, he might just need to get his fill somewhere else." Alexa was looking around for something to hit her with as she finished doing her make up. When she turned back, Gail was right in her face. "Face it girl. He's a play boy. You're just some slut who tickled his fancy this month."

Alexa just gave her a fake smiled before she finished her hair, grabbed her bag, and hurried out to the parking lot. "HOLY COW!" A voice from behind called out as she was tossing her stuff into the back of her rental. She spun around and saw Shawn Michaels and Paul walking towards her.

"You are dressed to kill. Randy won't know what hit him," Shawn said with a little laugh.

"I wouldn't mind if you were my date tonight. Matter of fact, I would be honored if you let me walk you into the bar." Paul gave her a smile as she agreed to walk in with him and hang on his arm like a piece of jewelry so she could slip in with out being carded.

**  
**  
Like she promised, Alexa let Paul escort her into the already full bar. Some of the younger guys had brought ring rats with them trying to get laid. Paul gave her a kiss on the hand then turned her loose as three other girls approached. Alexa smiled knowing that none of them had a chance with him. Stephanie McMahon knew how to keep tabs on her man. Looking around, she spotted Randy playing a round of pool with Chris. Many people were watching the two, including Gail. But, only a few feet away from her stood Nidia with her arms crossed, watching every move that the bitch made. Alexa was heading to the bar to get a drink when she saw Gail lean over the table to talk to Randy. Her chest nearly fell out of her shirt. _Guess that drink will have to wait_. Alexa thought. Nobody saw her approaching the group. She walked behind Randy when he was trying to make a shot and lightly glided her fingers across his back as she passed. He barley hit the cue ball, but managed to lose the game by sinking the eight ball as she filled the space next to Nidia. "Who the…" he started, almost pissed. He looked up at Alexa and froze.

Alexa knew that she had taken his breath away. "I thought you knew how to play pool Randy." She put her hands on her hips and gave him a smile. He returned it with a smirk. She knew that from that point, anything goes. Chris handed Alexa the pool cue and allowed her to have next game against Randy. Alexa thanked him kindly as a few more people started to watch, knowing this could be funny. "Now babe," She said sliding between Randy and the table, chalking up the cue, "I'm going to teach you how to properly play with your balls."

"You sure you want to do that here?" he asked before taking a drink of his beer.

Alexa snatched the bottle out of his hand and made her way to the other side as he racked the balls. Before taking of her coat and handing it to Trish, she took out her wallet and counted her cash. She missed the days where she could hustle poor sex driven men out of a lot of money. With a smirk on her face she pulled out a hundred dollars and set it on the table. Alexa looked up to find Randy with a confused look on his face. "Just to make it a little more interesting," She said. He quickly understood what she meant and threw his own money down on the table.

"Let the games begin," Amy smirked.

With that, Alexa broke, sinking two solids. The game went on for a while. Randy kept getting 'hot' and after every few shoots he would slowly start to undress. First he took of his jacket, then he untucked his shirt. Slowly each button came undone. Half way into the game, the shirt was gone, and he stood there in his pants and a black tank top. Alexa couldn't keep her eyes off of him after that, no girl could, but she had her own tricks as well. Every time he would try to shoot she would lean in close and whisper sweet tauntings in his ear, and of course there are all the benefits with wearing a miniskirt while playing pool. But, like she said, once his shirt came off there was no concentrating for Alexa. She lined up her cue with the ball but couldn't shake his image out of her head. She rested the cue on the felt and closed her eyes trying to think of something else. Pictures of Paul Heyman without a hat on popped into her mind. She smiled. _Thank you Paul. _Before she could lift the cue back up, Randy slid one hand down her side and his other slid up her arm sending chills down her spine.

He adjusted the cue and put it in line with the ball. "You hit the ball like this," he whispered, then nibbled on her ear lobe. "I thought you knew how to play pool Lex."

Without warning he released her and backed off. Numbly, Alexa hit the cue ball sending it right into a pocket and walked over to where Trish was talking to Jason at a near by table. She rested my head on her shoulder as she petted my hair. "Aw, things not going as they planed?" she asked giving her a drink of her Coke. They turned and watched Gail a comfort Randy as he missed a shot. Alexa started to go towards them before Trish pulled her back. "Wait a minute," she said pulling her top down, making her already low cut top go even lower. "You have to fight fire with fire. If she thinks she's going to get him by flaunting those fake things, then you have to do one better and give him something he WANTS to stare at."

Alexa was met half way to the pool table by Randy, free of Gail. "Your shot babe," he said staring down at her.

_Hey, maybe Trish's plan worked_. He leaned in to kiss her, but she moved out of the way and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off. This game had dragged on far too long, so before Alexa shot she picked up the wad of bills on the table and tucked them inside of her shirt. It was a message to all that she was going to end it quick and easy. "Acting a little cocky now, are we?" Gail said out loud, annoyed that Randy was paying more attention to his actual girlfriend than to her.

All Alexa's balls were cleared and she was closing in on the eight ball. Before bending over to line up her cue locked eyes with Randy. He was impressed at the way she had just knocked four balls in. Gail was right next to him, hanging on his arm. Alexa could hear her bad mouthing her to him. She called for the corner pocket that was right next to Randy. She had her eyes set on the ball, but once her shot was in motion she looked up and saw a horrible sight. GAIL WAS KISSING RANDY! She was cramming her nasty little tongue down Alexa's boyfriend's throat! She stood up straight both stunned and angry. She wanted to kill. Randy quickly pushed Gail off of him. His face told his emotion even before he opened his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL, GAIL? I thought I told you to back off! I am sick of you hanging on me and I am sick of you trying to wedge your way into my life! If you ever come near me again, I will sick my girlfriend, the woman that I LOVE, on your ass and let her make sure you never come between us. Now, you got that?"

He threw his cue on the table as hard as he could, knocking over a drink someone had put down. Gail put her hand on his arm but he ripped it off and stormed out of the bar. No one around Alexa moved. She just glared at Gail as she slowly crossed her arms in defeat. She looked over at Alexa, then put her head down and disappeared into the crowd. Alexa dropped her cue on the table and took off after Randy. Paul followed her out. "Wait!" He said grabbing her wrist and stopping her. He had caught her right next to his rental. She turned to him about to tell him why she needed to follow him, but before she opened her mouth he handed Alexa her tennis shoes. "Don't break an ankle in those heels."

She looked up and saw Randy was already half way down the block. She tore off the heals and hopped into her sneakers. She also grabbed Paul's jacket. She had to run and catch Randy. Alexa didn't want anything popping out of this little get up they had her in. Randy heard her running right after he crossed the street. He looked surprised that she would follow him. "What are you doing?" he asked as Alexa slowed her pace. He turned to walk away, but then faced her again. "I'm sorry. I never…" he got out, but she wouldn't let him finish the apology. As soon as she got close enough, Alexa pulled him in for a kiss that had more passion than she knew what to do with.

He had told off Gail, and not just because he was in front of Alexa. He had acted because he loved her, and she wanted him more then than she had ever wanted him before. He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her. And as the stars shined down on them, Alexa never wanted him to let her go, but of course, she needed to go find an open gym, and fast.

**May 24th 2004**

Alexa and Chris walked into the make-up room in the arena that night for Raw and stopped dead when she saw Randy in the make-up chair. Alexa hid a smile as Chris laughed. ''Dude, are you wearing make-up?''

Randy smirked. ''Yeah. I'm now Randy Orton, wrestler slash model.''

Alexa snorted. ''Really? That's funny, 'cause I was thinking you look more like; 'Randy Orton, man slash woman.''' She grinned.

Chris laughed and patted her on the back. ''That's good.''

Randy just shrugged. ''Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful.''

''Pffft. Whatever Mr. Egocentric.'' She smiled at Jan as she entered. ''Hey.''

''Hey, Lex.'' She returned. ''How are you?''

''Can't complain.''

''Randy, you're all done.'' Jan smiled.

Randy slid off the chair. ''Thanks.''

Alexa shoved him out of the way and hopped up onto the chair as Jan started to apply her make-up for that night. Alexa didn't have a match tonight as her ribs were still recovering so she would be doning guest commentary on Lisa Maire and Nora's match as well as acompanying Chris to the ring to his match. He was teaming with Shelton to take on Randy and Dave. ''What colours are you wearing tonight?'' Jan asked her.

Alexa thought for a moment before turning to Chris. ''What colour are ya tights for tonight?''

''Green.'' He replied.

Alexa nodded and turned to Jan. ''Ummm... blue. What? Blue goes with green!'' She defended at Chris' funny look.

Jan chuckled and set to work. Half and hour later, Alexa looked in the mirror. Randy and Chris had gotten bored and left a while ago, leaving Alexa and Jan. Alexa's eyes started off light at the lower half and a dark blue on the upper half. Jan had brushed bronzer over her cheeks and put a mocha coloured lip balm on her lips, making her skin look glowing and her lips pouty. Alexa smiled. ''Well, I'd better go get dressed.'' She stepped off the chair.

''Sure, catch you later.''

Alexa hummed to herself as she stripped off her clothes. She was alone in the Women's locker room, she didn't know where the other diva's were but she didn't mind some time to herself. She pulled on a light denim mini skirt before slipping into a custom made halter neck. It was a dark blue colour and had 'Latin Girl' scrawled across the back in lime green lettering. She scrunched up her hair and placed it in two high pigtails either side of her head held into place by green bands. Alexa put on a pair of white strappy sandals before pulling on a pair of green wristbands with 'Loco Crazy ' printed in blue letters on the top. She glanced over at the moniter, seeing Edge pin Ric Flair. She cursed and gave herself a quick once over before running down to the gorilla position. She smiled at Lisa and Nora who were already there. ''Odalay. Yo/Wassup. ''

Lisa Maire and Nora looked at her confused. ''English is good.'' Lisa smirked.

''I said 'Yo'.'' Alexa informed her.

''That's good to know, I mean, for all we know you coulda called us sluts or something.'' Nora grinned.

''Would I?'' She asked with a pout. She then paled slightly. ''Oh my god, what if I can't think of anything to say!''

Lisa laughed. ''I don't think that's a problem.''

''Yeah, you should really be worrying more about Lawler trying to hump your leg out there.'' Nora said jokingly.

Alexa laughed. ''Yeah.'' She smiled at Adam who just walked through the curtain. ''Nice match.''

''Thanks.'' He smiled and went to ruffle her hair.

''Ewww! Don't touch me, you're all sweaty 'n' shit.'' She shrieked.

Adam laughed. ''I better go take a shower then. Catch you later ladies.'' He smiled before walking down the hall.

Ten minutes later Ric had been and gone and Raw was just coming back from a commercial break. Sienna's music started and she emerged from the curtain and stood on the ramp, she saluted the crowd before making her way over to the announce table. ''And we're joined by Raw Diva Sienna, folks.'' JR announced.

Jerry handed her a headset as she went to sit in the spare seat to the side of JR. ''If you want, you can sit on my lap.'' King offered with a grin.

Sienna gave a wry laugh as she settled the headset on her head. ''I'd really rather not, no offence.''

''None taken.'' King replied.

''Well, thank you for joining us Sienna.'' JR spoke up.

Sienna smiled. ''My pleasure.''

Molly's music hit and she made her entrance. ''What do you think of these two women Sienna?'' JR inquired.

''Well, they're both extremely talanted competitiors...''

''But?'' King sensed.

''But I ain't really feelin' Molly.''

''I wouldn't mind to feel Victoria.'' King chimed in.

''I bet.'' JR sighed.

Sienna chuckled. ''No, nothin' against her wrestlin' abilities it's just that Molly's such a prude! I bet at school she refused to do improper fractions.''

King laughed as JR sighed. ''Anyway, here comes Victoria, looking very determined. So, Sienna, it's a pretty well known fact around the backstage area that you and Trish Stratus do not have the best relationship, can you tell me why that is?''

Sienna snorted. ''It's really not that complicated. I mean, look at her! She's nothin' but a two cent slut who got where she is today by doing what she does best. Spreading her legs.''

''That's a bit harsh, don't ya think?'' King said.

''Nope.'' Sienna replied.

The bell rung and they focused their attention on the match. Around ten minutes later, Sienna waved goodbye and JR and a reluctant King as she headed backstage. She was surprised to see Vince McMahon there waiting for her. ''Alexa, that was great.''

''Thanks.'' She smiled.

''Listen, I've come to tell you that we're looking into making an official t-shirt for you.''

''Really? That's great.'' She grinned.

Vince nodded. ''Good. Have you got any ideas of what you would like to be on there? Like pictures, words etcetera.'' Alexa turned and showed him the back of her halter neck. She turned to face him and found a smile on his face. ''You make that yourself?''

She nodded. ''Sorta.''

''Is there anything you can't do?'' He shook his head.

''I don't know. I always say try everything once, I'm a creative person.'' She shrugged. ''That philosephy didn't work out too well when I tried skateboarding though, fell flat on my ass.''

Vince chuckled. ''Okay. I'll get a design made and get back to you.''

''Sound good. See ya later boss.'' Alexa said as she walked off. She made her way back to the locker room and when she got there she saw Randy, Adam and Chris. They talked for a while before Adam and Chris left and her and Randy were left by themselves. ''Vince said they're makin' me a t-shirt.'' She told him as she shuffled closer to him on the couch.

''That's cool. Any ideas on the design?'' She sat up slightly and he read the back of her shirt. ''Latino Diva? Gotta certain ring to it.''

''I thought so.'' She smirked.

He started tickling her and they somehow got into the position where she was laying on top of him. Suddenly the door burst open and Randy jumped up so fast that Alexa ended up on her ass on the floor. Adam and Jason gave them sheepish grins. "Sorry we didn't knock but we wanted to recruit both of you for our team before Chris and Matt could get to you."

Randy helped Alexa up off the floor then they both turned back to Adam. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Adam just sighed before he started to explain. "We're having a water fight. We have a bunch of water balloons and water guns in my bag in my locker room. So are you guys up for it or not?"

Randy and Alexa looked at each other. "We're in."

They snuck out of the dressing room and crept down the hall to Adam's room. They all armed themselves with water balloons and super soakers. Alexa felt like Rambo. "Hey guys do you think we can put on some war paint?" They all looked at her like she was a nut then Adam remembered he had some make-up his wife had left in his bag. So they all put eyeshadow on their faces laughing at how stupid they all looked then they went out into the hall. Adam told them if they could manage to get anyone to join their team to just take them back to Adam's room and suit them up. They all split up and went their separate ways. Alexa ran into Amy and asked her if she was on Matt's team. She said he asked her to play but she hated being on his team because he got so bossy so Alexa recruited her for their team and they went back to Adam's locker room to get her a super soaker. Just as they were walking back out Alexa felt something hit her back. She turned around and at the end of the hall way was a laughing Chris. That little bastard had gotten her with a water balloon. "You know what this means. Raw maybe Jericho but War is Sienna and you better run."

Amy and Alexa took off after Chris. He high tailed it around a corner-screaming mayday. Just as they were about to catch up to him Dave stepped out of his dressing room and Alexa ran right into him. "Dave, you gotta help me catch Chris we're having a water fight and he hit me. Dave, what do you have behind your back?" Splash. Dave just dumped a bucket of water over her head. Amy had taken off when she saw him pull the bucket out from behind his back. Some friend she was. "Dave, I can't believe you joined sides with them. How could you?"

He just started laughing. Alexa was sure she made an interesting sight. She was completely soaked and her war paint was streaming down her face. She grabbed her super soaker and pointed it at his face. "Darlin', now you and I both know you know better then to shoot me. So put your little toy away and no one gets hurt." She slowly lowered her soaker then in one fast movement pulled it back up and shot Dave in the face. He was still spitting water out of his mouth as she took off down the hallway. For the next hour they all ran around backstage soaking each other. Jason and Adam had gotten Shelton, Glenn and Benoit to join their team but Matt and Dave had gotten Trish, Shawn, Paul and Nora so they were short one person. Eventually they all ended up in the main area backstage that was a wide-open space. Shane-O- Mac walked over to all of them and told them to stop acting like children. He went into this long speech about how they were role models for kids and that they should set good examples for them. What he didn't see was Stephanie creeping up behind him. Just as he finished talking she dumped a huge bucket of water over his head. They all started laughing their asses off as he tried to chase her and fell on his ass because the floor was wet. Vince came out of his office to see what the commotion was all about. He saw a large group of his Superstars standing in front of him soaking wet.

Alexa ran back to the locker room to change. She had twenty minutes before Chris' match began and she was soaking wet. She dried herself off quickly and changed into a pair of tight black leather pants and a lacy black corset top which showed off her muscular arms and shoulders. Around her neck was a silver chain with the letter S dangling encrusted in sparkling diamonds. Her hair was still slightly damp so she just left it down and she reaplied her make-up so it looked almost perfect before she was ready. She zipped her bag back up and left the room as she rushed to the gorilla position. Shelton grinned at her. ''Dried off?'' He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. ''Bite me.''

Randy leaned down and whispered in her ear. ''I'll be doing more than that later.''

She smirked. ''You think so, huh?''

Randy groaned into her ear. ''You still stuck on that no sex thing are ya?''

She scoffed. ''I don't know. You're the one who said you were gonna make me crack because you can hold out for longer than me.''

Randy sighed. ''Lex-''

Evolution's music hit and Alexa just grinned at him and waved as he walked through the curtain with Dave. Chris chuckled. ''You guys still on that no sex thing?''

''Uh-huh.'' He shook his head as Shelton went out to his entrance music. Several minutes later, Chris' music began and he walked out with Alexa following.

''And his partner, being accompanied to the ring by Sienna, from Manhatten, New York... Chris Jericho!"

As Chris slid into the ring, Sienna waited on the outside, standing in Jericho and Shelton's corner. The bell sounded as Chris and Randy started off the match. Randy had the advantage for a while before Chris reversed an irish whip and capitalized with a sunset flip. 1-2- Randy kicked out. Sienna banged her hand on the apron. ''C'mon Jericho!" She encouraged.

They went at it again, this time as Jericho gained the upper hand. Batista distracted the referee, giving Randy the chance to low blow him. Shelton ran into the ring and kicked Randy to the ground as he went for the cover. He got out of the ring before the ref saw him and went back to stand on the apron. As Chris whipped Randy into the ropes near where Sienna was standing, she reached out and grabbed his ankles, sending him face first into the mat when the referee wasn't looking. Chris quickly made the tag to Shelton as Randy got to his feet. He turned to glare at Sienna over the ropes. She smiled innocently as Shelton hooked his arms around his waist from behind and suplexed him into the mat. Shelton continued to beat down Randy until Randy scored with a sidewalk slam and he tagged in Batista who quickly demolished Shelton. Batista hoisted Shelton up onto his shoulders before slamming Shelton down into the mat. Sienna jumped up onto the apron as he went for the cover. He looked up from his position over Shelton to see Sienna talking animatedly to the referee. Randy hopped down from the apron and stalked around to where Sienna was before pulling her off the apron and standing her on the ground.

''Looks like young Randy Orton doesn't want to hurt Sienna, King.'' JR observed, suprise evident in his voice.

''Is that a good thing or a bad thing?''

''It's a good thing for Sienna but I'm not sure if it's good for Randy. Triple H has shown in the past that he has no problem laying his hands on women, maybe he won't like this.'' JR commented.

As Randy and Sienna argued on the outside, Batista stood in the ring facing them, shouting at Randy. Shelton took the oppertuntiy to roll Batista up for the pin. 1-2-3! Shelton stood and raised his arms in victory as Batista stood shocked. Sienna and Randy looked towards the ring and Sienna smirked before sliding into the ring and standing with Chris and Shelton as they celebrated. Randy rolled into the ring and stood next to Batista as they stared their opponants down. Randy jumped Chris and Batista attacked Shelton from behind. Sienna backed away from the fight and stood in the corner furthest away from them as she screamed for them to stop. Shelton and Chris lay motionless on the cavas as Batista turned to Sienna.

''Dear God, leave the poor woman alone.'' JR cried.

Batista moved closer to Sienna as she looked up at him, no trace of fear on her face. Instead, she pulled herself to her full height and started shouting at him.

''Her mouth's going to get her into a lot of trouble one day.'' JR stated.

''Looks like it already has.'' King corrected.

He contined to stalk towards Sienna and was about to lunge at her when Randy caught his hand and turned him around, telling him it wasn't worth it. After a few minutes of persuasion Batista and Randy both rolled out of the ring and headed up the ramp as Sienna ran over to Chris and Shelton. Shelton was kneeling beside Chris and he and Sienna checked him over as Raw faded to commercial.

**August 13th 2004**

''Are we there yet?''

''No.''

''How 'bout now?''

''No.''

''Now?''

''Both of you, shut the fuck up!" Alexa shouted. She was driving to her house in Toronto, ready for the Summerslam Pay Per View which was on Sunday at the Air Canada Center. During the past few months, Alexa had become a star. She was one of the most popular wrestlers in the WWE. Her merchandise had taken off too. 'Latino Diva' shirts were currently the most bought items on Shopzone. She had also made the cover of RAW magazine with Chris which was a huge seller. Her and Randy had become even more closer, if that was possible and her friendships with everyone had strengthened. Vince had been impressed with her matches and was pleased with the success and popularity of her character. In the past months on Raw, Sienna had still been fueding with Evolution. They were concerned with the fact that Sienna and Randy had kind of become friends and that she would be a bad influence on him. Alexa had agreed to let both Randy and John stay at her and Abi's place seeing as they had the room. It was her birthday on Sunday and she was pleased that since both the Raw and Smackdown rosters would be in Toronto, she could see her friends from Smackdown too.

''What's your friend Abi like?'' John asked.

Alexa shrugged. ''Why?''

''Just curious.'' John replied.

''Well, she's two years older than me. She's got blonde hair, blue eyes, she's a typical blonde.''

''Like Trish.'' Randy grinned.

''Hey!'' Alexa scolded him. ''Well, yeah. Anyways, Abi works as a trainer at a gym, so she's pretty fit.'' Alexa continued. Half an hour of petty talking, Alexa pulled into the driveway and pulled the keys out of the ignition. She swung open the door and stepped out, stretching her arms and legs as she did so.

''Nice place.'' John observed.

''Thanks.'' The three walked to the front door and Randy and John waited as Alexa unlocked it before they entered the house. ''Abi!" Alexa called. John was the last to enter so he quietly closed the door as the gang moved into the lounge. ''Guess she's at work.'' Alexa told them. ''C'mon, I'll give you the guided tour.'' She took them through the dining room, kitchen, utility room and the game room. The game room used to be a bathroom but the previous owners renovated it into an office and when Alexa and Abi had moved in they put a pool table and some other things in there. After showing them around downstairs, they followed her up the stairs. ''This is the bathroom.'' She opened a door for a second before closing it. She moved across the hall and opened another door. ''This is the spare room.'' The three stepped inside and the men looked around. The room was fairly large and the main colour theme was a calming sky blue colour. There was a king size bed against the wall, opposite the window. There was a white wardrobe which had a mirror on the door and two small white dressers on either side of the bed. In the corner was a two seater couch and a TV and DVD player with a selection of DVD's on a shelf next to it. ''This okay John?''

John smiled. ''It's great, thanks.'' He said as he dumped his bags at the end of the bed.

She returned the smiled. ''No problem.''

''How come you have a house this big? You're only nineteen.'' John asked.

Alexa shrugged as they moved into the hallway. ''My dad left me a generous amount of money in his will. I inherited that at eighteen and me and Abi decided to get our own place.''

John nodded. ''What's in there?'' He asked, gesturing to the room beside his.

''That's Abi's room. I wouldn't go in there if I were you, you wouldn't be able to see the carpet.'' She smirked. She moved along one door and opened it, revealing a cosy sitting room, which was lavishly decorated in Egyptian style. Period couches, papyrus paintings hung on the walls, and figurines of various Gods and Goddesses were showcased in a crystal cabinet made of varnished teak.

''Wow.'' Randy said as he gazed around.

''You like?''

''It's amazing.'' Randy nodded. He looked up and noticed an Egyptian style murial on the ceiling. It looked like something you would find on the wall of a cave. ''Who painted that?''

''I did.'' She answered. ''Nearly broke my leg when I fell off the ladder but I think it was worth it.''

John smiled. ''It's good.''

''Thanks.'' After a good look around in there they exited and came to the last door. ''Well, last but not least this is my room.'' She told them before pushing open the door.

Alexa's room was decorated in rich reds, oranges and pinks. The wall which the bed was against was painted like a sunset. You could see the sun going down and the rays hitting some palm trees. The sky had been painted a blend of both pink and red and a little purple at the top. The king size bed had a dark mahogany frame and the pillows and sheets were black. Either side of the bed, were matching mahogany cabinets, each with a black lamp on the top and the one on the right had a cordless phone as well. There was a large window to the left of the bed and it had a window seat where there were a few orange and pink cushions. On the right of the bed was a walk-in wardrobe, the door to the closet was a mahogany the same colour as the bed. On the wall opposite the bed there were three mahogany shelves. On each on were framed photos of Alexa and her friends and family. There was a photo of Alexa and Abi in their school uniforms when they were around fourteen, one of Alexa and her brother from when they were children, one of Alexa, Eddie and Oscar standing in a wrestling ring looking tired and sweaty. Another was of Alexa standing in a TNA ring with loads of people: AJ Styles, Trinity, Tracy Brooks, Chris Sabin and numerous others. There was one of Alexa's father, Alexa and Dwayne and his father and one of her father, herself and her brother.

''Nice.'' John whistled.

Alexa grinned and dropped her bags just outside the closet just as she heard the door slam shut downstairs. ''LEX!''

Alexa left her room and made her way down the stairs to greet her friend as Randy and John followed. Alexa met Abi in the lounge and pulled her friend in for a tight hug, she hadn't seen her for a few months but it seemed like such a long time. ''Hey Abs.''

Abi pulled away and smiled. ''How ya been, girl?''

''Great, you?''

''Can't complain.'' Abi replied, only just noticing Randy and John who were standing behind Alexa in the doorway to the lounge. ''You gonna introduce me to ya friends?''

''Oh, sorry. That's Randy and that's John.'' She pointed to each one in turn.

''Nice to meet ya both.'' Abi smiled. ''You guys want a drink or somthin'?''

''Sure.'' Randy nodded.

''Yeah.'' John agreed.

''Well, sit down and me and Abs'll get ya drinks.'' Alexa said as her and Abi went into the kitchen.

''Man, John is so hot!" Abi whispered into her ear.

Alexa laughed. ''I knew you'd like him.'' She grabbed some coke.

"What exactly does a Doctor of Thuganomics do?" Abi asked.

"You don't know what thugging is?" Alexa asked, then seeing the confusion on her face began to explain. "You can use a different four letter word in place of the word 'thug.'"

"Fucking?" Abi asked. "He's a Doctor of... Oh."

Alexa chuckled at the way she said it. ''Yeah.''

''Where are they anyway?'' Abi asked.

''I think they're playing pool.'' She replied. ''I'm gonna go change, okay?''

''Sure.''

Alexa pulled herself off the couch and headed up to her room. She removed her jeans and t-shirt and changed into a tank top and a pair of cargo pants which reached just below her knees. She removed all her make up and tied her hair up into a ponytail before making her way back downstairs. Alexa saw the lounge was deserted so she walked into the game room. She smiled, Randy and John were playing pool and Abi was doing her best to distract Randy so John could win. ''That's cheating.''

Abi grinned at her. ''Your point is?''

''Smart ass.'' Alexa muttered as she leaned against the edge of the pool table.

John shot her a look and shook his head. ''You're one to talk.''

"Fuck you, Cena."

"Hey, are you gonna kiss my best friend with that mouth?"

Alexa scowled as Randy and Abi chuckled. ''Play nice children.'' Abi said.

''Whatever.'' Alexa mumbled before yawning. ''I'm gonna head to bed, guys.''

''It's only ten thirty.'' Abi frowned.

''Yeah but I'm tired and I've been driving all day.''

''Wnat me to come tuck you in?'' Rady smirked.

John and Abi shot each other a look. Alexa smiled. ''Nah, I'm a big girl, you stay down here, I'll be fine.''

''Ya sure?''

''Yeah.'' She gave him a quick kiss and waved goodnight to Abi and John before going upstairs. She climbed into her bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Mmmm." Alexa murmured. Warm hands caressed her arms and back, soft kisses dropped across her cheek to her mouth. Drowsy, she finally opened her eyes to Rany's wonderful smile.

"Good morning, beautiful," He said, brushing the hair out of her eyes and kissing her gently.

"Morning," Alexa mumbled and snuggled into his shoulder and closed her eyes again.

"C'mon lazy, open your eyes," Randy prodded and nudged her.

"Still sleepin'. Comfortable. Go 'way. Not ready to wake up," She protested.

"Ah, the challenge of waking up Lex in the morning. Only the strong survive," Randy chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

"Randy…quit…tickles…"

"Oh, tickles huh? Hmmm, that might wake you up," Randy growled and returned to her neck.

She giggled and squirmed in his arms when he reached that certain spot behind her ear. "Randy, cut it out. Okay, okay, I'm awake." She stretched, wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his waiting mouth. "What time is it?"

"Oh, about 11:00."

"11:00! No wonder I'm hungry!"

"Soooo, do you think I could convince you to wait?" he asked, rubbing his body against hers.

"I think you just did," Alexa replied, pulling him down on top of her.

''Morning!" Alexa chirped as she bounced down the stairs and walked through the lounge and into the kitchen where Abi and John were sitting, drinking coffee.

''Morning? It's mid-afternoon.'' John told her.

Alexa just smiled. ''Time flies when you're havin' fun.''

Abi shook her head. ''I'm not going to ask.''

John nodded in agreement. ''Sooo, what are you're plans for tomorrow?'' He asked slyly.

''Nothin', why?'' Alexa asked.

''It's your birthday.'' Abi stated.

''Oh, that. I ain't got anythin' planned.'' She shrugged and poured herself a coffee.

Abi and John shared a secretive smile as Randy wandered into the kitchen. ''Mornin'.''

''Hey man, you wanna come to the mall with me today?'' John asked.

''Sure.'' Randy answered.

All of a sudden, the four heard a ringing from the counter. Alexa hopped over and grabbed her cell phone.

She looked at the caller ID to see who it was and a huge smile appeared on her face, 'Adrian' was displayed. Alexa decided to have some fun and freak her brother out, "Hey Baby, why aren't you laying in my bed naked right now? I thought you were gonna give me some lovin'?"

"_Just WHO do you think this is?" _

Alexa smiled, "Well Baby... I KNOW who it is, but you're gonna have to beg and plead for me to give you any pleasure next time you're in town."

Adrian's eyes got dark and he started to get pissed, _"Alexandra! Who are you pleasuring? I'M GONNA RIP HIS BALLS OFF!" _

Alexa laughed. ''Adrian, I was just playing with ya.''

"_I can't believe you did that to me! I was having a heart attack over here wondering who I was gonna have to kill, and if I was gonna become an Uncle WAY too soon." _

"Calm down! GOD, sometimes it sucks to have you as an older brother, I don't get to have any fun! I mean here I go trying to have some fun... but NOO you just suck the fun right out of making you squirm."

Adrian laughed, _"I'm your older brother... that's what I do." _

"'Rian.. Why'd you call? It seems like you never call anymore and I haven't seen you in forever!"

Adrian sighed, _"That's what I was going to talk to you about munchkin. I was thinking that since it's your birthday tomorrow and you're all famous an' shit, I'd come by and see you, maybe come to the show.''_

Alexa smiled happily. ''Sure, I tihnk I could swing you a coupla tickets.''

_''Great. Well, my flights later tonight so I should be there tomorrow morning, that okay?''_ He asked.

''Sure thing bro. There's a spare key taped to the bottom brick by the back door okay?''

_''Gotcha. Well, I better start packing. I'll see you tomorrow.''_

''Okay, bye.''

_''Bye.''_

Alexa ended the call and placed her phone back on the counter. ''Abs, you wanna go to the mall?''

''Sure.''

''Well, me and John are gonna head off now so we'll meet you there?'' Randy said.

Alexa nodded. ''Sure.'' She kissed him on the cheek. ''Catch ya later.'' She called before running up the stairs.

Abi ran to catch John and Randy as they reached the door. ''You haven't got her gift yet have ya?'' She smirked.

Randy smiled sheepishly. ''Not really but me and John have organized a surprise party for her tomorrow night.''

Abi grinned. ''Really?''

''Yeah. We've invited the entire roster. If you can, can you ring round her friends and see if they can make it.''

''Sure thing.'' Abi nodded before ushering them out the door. Once they'd left she ran upstairs to change.

''Abi, hurry the fuck up!"

''Five minutes!"

Alexa sighed and rested her head on Abi's bedroom door. ''You said that fifteen minutes ago!" Alexa had been showered and dressed within ten minutes. She was wearing a pair of low rising dark denim jeans and a yellow tank top with; 'Treat me like an angel, and I'll be your little devil' scrawled across the front in red letters. She wore her red and white sketchers and her hair was braided down her back.

A few minutes later, Abi finally emerged from her room and smiled brightly. ''You ready?'' Alexa groaned and spun on her heel before walking down the stairs. Abi smirked and followed. ''So, what do you want to get?''

''I don't know.'' Alexa answered as they left the house and headed over towards the car. ''I was thinking about gettin' another tattoo.''

''Of what?''

''I don't know.''

''Maybe you could get Randy's name tattooed on your ass.''

Alexa laughed. ''I'm sure he'd love that. But I'd really rather not, it'd be like being branded.''

''I guess.''

''Well c'mon, let's go.''

A few hours later, Abi and Alexa were each lugging around different shaped and sized bags. Alexa felt like she had gone too every shop in the mall she was so tired. She'd bought a lot of things, mainly clothes. They were heading to get something to eat when she caught sight of a tattoo parlor. ''I'll meet you there Abs.'' She called as she made her way over. Alexa migrated toward a display where some tattoo and piercing artists were set up. Tattoos fascinated her. She saw tattoos as the embodiment of artistic creativity and intricate attention to detail. An artist was working on an immense tattoo on some guy's back. Alexa's tattoos were only small. The one on her ankle the smallest and the one on her back wasn't that much bigger. After looking at all the designs decorating the wall she couldn't make up her mind so she found her cell and dialled a number. ''Oscar, hey... I need some help... can you come down to the mall?... Graphic Ink, yeah... okay, see ya in a few, thanks.'' She went outside and leaned against the window and waited for Oscar to turn up. Ten minutes later, she saw Oscar and Eddie heading towards her.

''Hola mama.'' Eddie grinned and engulfed her in a hug.

''Hey guys.'' She grinned as she released Eddie before hugging Oscar.

''You gettin' another tattoo?'' Oscar asked.

''Yeah, I really can't decide which one though.'' She frowned. ''I was thinking maybe the mexican flag or the canadian flag.''

''Get both, it's part of your heritage.'' Oscar suggested.

An hour later she emerged with a patch over her right shoulder. The tattoo was on her upper arm. There were four slashes with the Canadian flag and the Mexican flag pushing up through them. At the bottom of each slash was a trickle of blood, and the sides of the gashes there was 'skin' folded over so it seemed as though the skin was bursting. Alexa thought it looked awesome. The trio made their way through the mall and they found Randy, John and Abi sitting in McDdonalds who had been joined by Paul and Dave. ''Where have you been?'' John asked.

"I got a new tattoo." She confessed.

"Show us." Randy told her.

She peeled off the patch to reveal the new design. "Shit." Abi began, "That must have killed."

"She almost went to sleep on the table." Oscar told him. "Luchadora's got a high threshold for pain. We just didn't realise that it was so high."

Alexa smiled and tried not to wince as Randy lightly traced the design with his fingers. "I like it."

"I'm glad I have your approval when it comes to what I put on my own body." She told him, half sarcastically, but still smiling.

The group ordered some more food and just sat talking about random things. Abi then brought up the subject of Alexa's mixed taste in music. "I'm with Lex on this one. Some of his songs are okay. But the majority? Not so much." Randy agreed.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "We're all entitled to our own opinion I suppose." Then she realized something, "HEY! You used one of my phrases!"

Paul laughed, "I don't think Randy realized that they were YOUR phrases. Besides that, you know how hard it is NOT to use someone's catch phrases when you hear them all the time."

"You're so smart Paulie. Do you know what my favorite catch phrases are?"

Paul chuckled, "Not in the slightest... should I be worried?"

She got a shit eatin' grin on my face, "Well, I have a lot of faves." Then she got up off her chair as they started to leave and Randy went to the toilet. "First and fore most... I've got two words for you... SUCK IT!" Which she accompanied with the ever so eloquent 'crotch chop'. Paul had a BIG grin on his face after that one, "I thought I'd pay homage to my favorite faction of all time. Liked that one did ya?" Paul nodded. "Then there's... I'll take that, shine it up real nice, turn that son bitch sideways and stick it STRAIGHT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!" She let out a little giggle. "AND DUDE! When I hear those bells toll... damn, it sends a shiver straight down my spine. And those tattoos, pardon me while I wipe the drool of my chin."

Dave laughed, "Well it's a good thing Randy has all those tats then, huh?"

She stared off into space thinking of Randy and she shivered, "The tats don't hurt the sex appeal any. But I must admit... it was definetly his physique that started my attraction for Randy."

Randy wrapped his arms around Alexa from behind, where he had snuck up on her. "Oh it was, was it?"

"Yep. I just LOVE it when you wrap your arms around me." She turned around in his arms so she was facing him, "I feel so safe wrapped up in your big burly arms." Alexa gave him a long kiss.

Paul laughed, "Do I have to separate you two?"

"No Daddy... I'll be good." Alexa grinned.

She laid her head on Randy's shoulder. "It's a good thing I'm so tall, otherwise this would be VERY uncomfortable."

John laughed, "And of course... it's ALL about Lex's comfort."

"You're just lucky I'm so comfy right now Cena. Otherwise I'd smack you upside the head."

Paul laughed, "I just love it when you do that Lex."

"And I LOVE to do it. It brings much joy."

Randy just laughed, "Beatin' on John brings you joy?"

"But of course. It's the best feeling in the world to know that you've put yet another cocky little bastard in his place." Then she thought about what she had just said, "I take that back. It's not the BEST feeling in the world. That's reserved for you big man." And she patted Randy on the chest, "But beatin' on John is high up on my list of things I love to do."

Paul smirked, "Ya hear that kid? She gets more joy outta Randy then she does outta you. How does that make you feel?"

"Honestly... I'd rather her not get ANY joy out of beatin' on me. At first it didn't hurt, but she hits the same spots over and over."

Alexa got a sinister smile on her face, "I do that on purpose Cena."

''Hello?''

_''Alexa, it's Vince.''_

''Hey Vince. What's up?'' Alexa asked as she plopped down on her bed.

_''I just called about tomorrow. How would you like to be the new Women's Champion?''_

Alexa squealed. ''Really?''

_''Yes.''_

''I'd love it!"

_''That's what I thought.''_ He chuckled from the other end. _''If you come to the arena a few hours earlier tomorrow then you and Trish can go over the match and so on.''_

''That sounds great. Thank you so much.''

_''You're welcome, call it my birthday presant.''_

Alexa chuckled. ''Thanks.''

_''Okay, well I'll talk to you tomorrow and I hope you have a good birthday.''_

''I'm sure I will, thanks a bunch.''

_''No problem. Bye.''_

Alexa ended the call and dumped the phone on the dresser before jumping up and down on the bed. ''What're you doin'?''

Alexa looked over to the doorway to see Randy, John and Abi staring at her. She jumped down off the bed and grabbed Randy, hugging him. ''You're lookin' at the new Women's Champ!"

''That's great Lex.'' Randy smiled.

''Congrats shorty.'' John high fived her.

Alexa's eyes snapped open and she glanced over at the alarm clock. 4:18. She groaned inwardly, what the hell had caused her to wake up this early? BANG. Alexa looked over at Randy and saw he was still sleeping peacefully. She rolled her eyes and slowly climbed out of bed before making her way out into the hallway. She figured the noise was coming from downstairs so she cautiously crept down the stairs and went into the living room. BANG. She jumped and grabbed the closest thing to her which happened to be a cushion from the couch. She walked silently into the kitchen and saw the door was slightly ajar. Alexa gulped nervously and looked around, seeing nothing amis she walked over to the door and quickly swung it open. Seeing nobody outside she closed and locked it. She sighed and turned to leave the kicthen only to slam into a solid object. She screamed loudly and started to hit the intruder with the pillow. ''Lex! Lex! It's me!"

''What the fuck is goin' on down here?'' The light flicked on and Alexa found herself staring into the warm green eyes of her brother, who looked slighty scared. Randy and John were standing in the kitchen doorway, confused.

Alexa hit Adrian with the pillow. ''Tu chupas! You suck! '' She said angrily. ''What were you thinkin' bangin' around like that? I thought you were a burgler, I coulda killed you!"

Adrian smirked. ''With a cushion?''

Alexa rolled her eyes. ''That's not the point. The point is-''

''Would someone mind tellin' us what's goin' on?'' John asked.

''John, Randy, this is my retarded brother Adrian, Adrian, meet John and Randy.'' Alexa informed them.

Abi yawned. ''Well, this is nice and all but I'd really like to get some sleep.''

''Yeah.'' Alexa agreed. She fetched some pillows and a duvet for Adrian and set them up on the couch before following the others upstairs.

**August 15th 2004**

Alexa slowly opened her eyes before turning her attention to the clock. 9:06 AM. She felt Randy's strong arm tightly curled around her waist. She smiled for a moment, feeling warm and secure. Carefully and quietly, she slipped out from underneath him so that she could sit up and watch him sleep. Tracing her finger along the tribal tattoo on his arm, she marveled at how angelic he looked in slumber—but not too angelic. The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly, indicating that his dreams might not be as innocent. He reminded her of a naughty little boy, dreaming of what mischief he could get into today. Randy stirred slightly, but remained asleep as Alexa moved to give him a light kiss on his forehead before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and heading to the bathroom. Once she had showered she dressed in a pair of tight low-rise jeans and a red camisole top over a black bra. The neckline wasn't too revealing and had a strip of lace which made it look sexier. She brushed her hair and decided to leave it down and applied some mascara and some clear lipsgloss before making her way downstairs. She found Adrian and John sitting at the kitchen table and it looked like they were getting on like a house on fire. Alexa smiled at them as she entered. ''Happy birthday Lex.'' John said as he got up and gave her a friendly hug.

''Thanks.''

''Yeah, how's it feel to be twenty?'' Adrian grinned.

She shrugged and casually sat down. ''Not much different from nineteen.''

''So, John tells me Randy's you're new man.''

Alexa glanced at John. ''Really?''

''Uh-huh.'' Adrian confirmed. ''You want me to have a brotherly chat with him?''

Alexa snorted. ''You mean the one where you threaten to castrate him if he ever hurts me?''

''That's the one.''

Alexa shook her head. ''No, he knows I'll kick his ass myself if he hurts me.''

John chuckled and rubbed his arm self-consciously. Adrian laughed. ''I know for a fact that's true.'' He turned to John. ''When Lex was about eight, I was like, eleven, this guy was bullying me she went right up to him and sucker-punched him in the face. He never said anything to me after that.''

John nodded. ''That doesn't surprise me at all.'' Alexa slapped him upside the head. He sighed and looked at Adrian. ''See what I mean? Y'know, I've always wondered why you act so violent, Lex. Maybe it's because you're sexually frustrated and you need to release some of that pent up agression.''

Alexa's mouth opened in shock and John laughed at her expression before he was slapped on the head from behind, this time by Randy. ''Shut up, man.'' He leaned over and kissed Alexa on the cheek. ''Happy birthday, babe.'' He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. ''C'mon.'' She followed him upstairs where he sat her down on the bed and grabbed something from under her bed. Randy handed Alexa a package and an envolope.

She smiled and opened the mauve coloured envolope, pulling out a card. _Lex, I hope you have a wonderful birthday and I just want to thank you for being a part of my life. Love ya, Randy. XXX _She replaced the card and smiled at him. She picked up the package and tore into the butterfly wrapping paper. Inside the box she found a gorgeous black necklace that sparkled like the baby's breath in the roses. Several strands of dainty beads and onyx stones were woven in an intricate design. A silver ring with the same jewels set in the band was nestled in with necklace.

"I have to take credit for that. I picked it out by myself. Well, sort of, Abi helped." He stated proudly.

She grinned. ''Well, you did a good job, I love it. Thank you so much. Help me put the necklace on. I'm not good with the short ones."

Randy carefully laid the necklace against her bare neck and fixed the clasp. The ring fit perfectly on her right index finger. ''Looks good on you."

She smiled and kissed him softly before he pulled her in for a hug. Alexa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she rested her chin on his shoulder. ''Randy?'' She whispered.

''Yeah?''

''Te amo.''

''What's that mean?'' He asked.

''That's for me to know and for you to find out.''

Alexa chuckled as she listened to Randy singing in the shower. "Lex!" Randy yelled from the bathroom.

Alexa walked toward the door and noticed that Randy had cracked it open a little sticking his head out. "Yeah?"

"You took the towels with you."

"You mean this one?" She held it up inches from him.

Randy went to grab it, but Alexa moved it further away. "Come on babe, give it to me."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" She grinned.

"You have one nasty mind. Now if you don't mind, can I have the towel?"

"No." Alexa started to walk away. Suddenly she felt two wet arms go around her waist. "Ah, you are getting me all wet." she said laughing at the comment. Randy reached around taking the towel and running back to the bathroom. Alexa turned in time to see shut the door.

''And here's the birthday girl!" Alexa turned and saw Chris waltzing over to her before wrapping her in a tight hug. ''Happy birthday. You're getting old.'' He joked.

"Thanks… but if 20 is old, how ancient does that make 34?" She taunted as he smacked her playfully on the knee. His gaze softened as he reached down and pulled a gift bag out of his gym bag, which was resting on the floor in front of him. "Here, this is for you," he said, handing her the large bag.

"Aw, thanks Chris!" She squealed, accepting the gift. She pulled the card out, going to open the envelope, but Chris stopped her.

"Open the card last," he instructed. She nodded, reaching into the bag, and began to pull out gifts. There sure as hell were a lot of them… clothes, CDs, a few pairs of earrings. "Trish picked out the clothes… and the earrings… and the CDs too, actually. You know I don't do rap. Okay, so she really picked out everything. But I paid for it all," he said, smiling proudly as she laughed at him.

"You mean you didn't pick out this adorable skirt for me?" she asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Okay, now do the card," he told her, watching her tear open the envelope. She gave Chris a puzzled look as she pulled out not one card, but two. He pointed to the one card, gesturing for her to open that one first. She found his behavior a little odd, but then again, he was Chris. He was always up to something. Opening the card, she quickly scanned it, and then read the bottom where it was signed.

_Happy Birthday Lex! Love, you're bestest friend in the entire world, Trish. P.S. Chris wouldn't let me put my name on his card, but I DID pick out the stuff, so I think I deserve some credit. I hope you like the stuff. Have a great day girl! XXX._

"Aw, how sweet," Alexa remarked, gazing fondly at the card.

"Yeah, yeah. Now open mine," he said, pointing to his card.

_He must be really proud of it or something. Something's probably going to jump out at me._ Alexa was proved wrong when she opened the card to find a lengthy message written inside.

_Alexa,_

_It's your birthday! PARTY TIME! Seriously though, I thought today would be a good day for me to be serious (gasp!) and tell you just what I think of you. From the day I met you, I was instantly hooked. You were an amazing, funny, intelligent girl… and at the time you were only 19. You were so smart, and so wise beyond your years, and that really drew me to you. Having a smart, funny, beautiful, easy-going girl in a business like this is a rarity, and I'm so glad that you decided to join the company after all. You and I have always had great times together, and we can always make each other smile. Even though you've become a huge success here, you havn't let it get to your head and you're still the same girl that all of us fell in love with. You've honestly become one of my best friends. I feel like I can talk to you about anything, and hopefully you feel the same. I'm so happy for you and Randy. Before you two got it on all he talked about was you and vice versa. You guys are gonna get married and be together forever and have like 60 kids! Ha ha, maybe not, but who knows? Anyway, I just want you to know that if there's ever ANYTHING you feel like you can't go toRandy or anyone with, I want you to come to me. I'm ALWAYS here for you. I know I may not be as cool as my girlfriend, but I'm a good listener. I really do cherish our friendship, Lex. I want you to always, always remember that. I love ya kid, and Happy Birthday._

_Love always,_

_Chris_

Tears were sliding down her cheeks by the time she finished reading. That was probably the best gift Chris, or anyone, could have given her. ''Wow, Chris, I… oh, thank you so much," she said, moving into his embrace.

"You're very welcome. I meant every single word of it too. You're an amazing person, Lex, whether or not you choose to realize it. I love you like the little sister I never had," he told her, gently running his hand up and down her back.

Alexa sighed contentedly against him. Sniffling a little, she gazed up at him, asking, "Does that mean I'm stuck with you forever?"

The response was, "Oh yes. Forever and ever and ever and… well, just forever. Unless I walk in on you guys a few more times… Randy might kill me before forever arrives."

Alexa said nothing, just enjoying being with one of her best friends. She was enjoying life for the moment, something she hadn't done is so long. She was finally beginning to get things. "Forever," she thought out loud, and Chris wasn't sure if she meant to say it or not. "That has a nice ring to it."

Chris had said he was going to the gym so Alexa just walked aimlessly around the arena. It seemed as though all her friends had dissappeared into thin air... and taken her brother with them! She jumped when she felt someone poke her in the ribs and she spun around to see Adam smiling at her. "Adam, are you obsessed with my ribs?"

"No, I just thought Randy might be offended if I grabbed your ass."

Alexa burst out laughing. "Have you seen him on your travels? Or anyone else for that matter." She asked.

''No, sorry.''

She sighed. ''Well, Chris said he was heading to the gym. Maybe they're there.''

''No!" Adam said. Alexa looked at him. He composed himself quickly. ''I mean, no, they're not, that's where I've just come from and no body was there.''

''Oh.'' She frowned. ''Never mind. I better go see Vince, me and Trish need to go over our match for tonight.'' She explained.

''Okay. I guess I'll catch you later.''

''Sure, see ya.'' She said before walking off. _Well, that was weird. _She thought to herself.

Adam ran a hand through his hair. That was close. Chris, Randy and everyone else were in the gym arranging some last minute plans for Alexa's surprise birthday party later that night. He quickly made his way to the gym just as they started to discuss how they could get her to hte club they had booked without making her suspisious. ''I know.'' Jason annocunced. ''Randy, tell her you're takin' her out for her birthday or something.''

''Yeah, you could blindfold her.'' Amy pitched in.

Randy grinned. ''That's a great idea.''

''So, what time do we have to be there for?''

''Thanks for the gifts.'' Alexa smiled at Trish when she saw her standing outside of Vince's office for the night.

''You're welcome. Happy birthday.'' She grinned and gave her friend a hug. ''Are you excited about tonight?''

Alexa nodded. ''I can't believe I'm gonna be the Women's Champion.''

''Well, it's an honour to drop the belt to you.'' Trish said honestly.

The door swung open and Shane ushered them in to where his father was seated at the desk. ''C'mon in ladies.'' Shane held the door open.

Alexa chuckled. ''Thanks Shane-O.'' She smiled as she passed him.

''Anything for the birthday girl.'' He smirked.

Alexa rolled her eyes as she and Trish sat down at Vince's desk, making themselves comfortable. Shane closed the door and maved so he was sitting by the side of Vince with a notepad in his hands. ''Okay. Your match is after the Triple H/Eugene match.''

Twenty minutes later Alexa and Trish had planned out every little detail for thier match and Vince and Shane seemed happy at what the two women had come up with. After a few last minute discussions and a small meeting with the referee for their match Trish and Alexa left the room and walked down the halls. Trish went to the Womne's locker room while Alexa wandered down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat. When she arrived she spotted Paul and Chris so she headed over to them. "Hey guys." Alexa offered both of them a smile, taking a piece of pineapple off of Paul's plate, and popping it into her mouth.

"Hey Hoover, that was mine." Paul spoke playfully, raising an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. ''Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?''

''Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?'' He returned.

''No.'' She grinned before swiping another piece.

Paul just shook his head. ''So, how's the birthday girl doin' so far anyways?''

''Great.'' She smiled.

''Well, I'm sure it's gonna be a great birthday, especially with tonight when-'' Chris kicked him in the shin quickly, stopping him from ruining the surprise party. Alexa looked at Paul as he cleared his throat. ''When you win the title.'' He recovered.

Alexa raised an eyebrow. ''Right.'' She shot a suspisious glance at the two.

Chris rubbed his hands together and stood. ''I'm going to see Trish.'' He told them before walking off.

''So, how are things with you and Randy?'' Paul asked.

''Good. Why?''

Paul shrugged. ''Just curious. It's weird, I've never seen him act like he does with you before. Before he met you he was a bit of a player, he never really was loyal to any of his other girls. You're different though. I mean, it's like he wants to be only with you."

Alexa smirked. "I'm really good in the sack, what can I say."

He raised his hands. "No more, please. I really do NOT want to think of Randy doing anything in any kind of bed with any kind of woman at any time."

Alexa shrugged casually. "Your loss. I mean he does do the most amazing thing with his ..."

Paul stood, waving his hands at her. "It's been nice talking with you, Lex!" he called above her voice. "Really it has but I must be going!"

Alexa laughed as she watched him rush from the cafeteria before grabbing the last pinnapple piece from his plate and sticking it in her mouth. ''Hey.'' She glanced up to see one of the production guys smiling at her. He had green eyes and sandy blonde hair, he wasn't bad looking, she concluded. ''I'm Ben.''

''Nice to meet ya, I'm Lex.''

''I know.'' He said confidently. ''I've been meaning to speak to you. I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me some time?''

''I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend.''

''What he doesn't know won't hurt him.'' He smirked.

Alexa scoffed. ''Whatever.'' She moved to walk away when he moved around and stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She looked around and saw that she was alone with him in the cafeteria. ''Move.'' She demanded angrily.

''Make me.'' He challanged with a grin.

She groaned and balled up her fists just as Trish walked into the room. Alexa shot her a pleading look and Trish approached them, sendning Ben an icy look. ''There a problem here?''

''No.'' Ben lied before winking at Alexa and leaving.

''You alright?'' Trish asked her. Alexa nodded. ''He's a nasty piece of work. He used to work with the Smackdown crew but he was moved over here after he started bothering Torrie and nearly broke her and Pete up.''

Alexa frowned. ''Why didn't Vince fire him?''

Trish shrugged. ''Don't know. Maybe he's a hard worker or something. Stay away from him, Lex, okay, he's no good.''

**  
**  
Alexa stood in the locker room, she had changed and was ready for her match but she was still nervous. Her ring attire consisted of a catsuit type thing. The catsuit was black but instead of pants they were like hot pants, coming to just below her ass. The catsuit had a zipper running from under her chin to just below her belly button. Alexa had pulled the zip down so her cleavage was visable. She had on her wrestling boots and some black kneepads above them. Her elbows were bare but her wrists were taped up with white tape. Alexa's make up was minimal, with just a little silver eyeshadow and some eyeliner and mascara. Her long hair had been left down with a few curls and Jan had added a few jet black streaks to her brown hair. ''Lex, you're on in five.''

Alexa nodded at the stagehand and took a deep, calming breath before leaving the locker room and walking down to the gorilla position. She found Trish already there, and she smiled at her. ''Don't be nervous babe.''

''I'll try.'' Alexa breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

Trish went out first followed by Sienna who confidently strode down to the ring. ''Well, this is going to be a great match, King.''

''Sure is, puppies glaore.'' King said excitedly.

''These two young women have never seen eye to eye ever since Sienna's arrival here in the WWE.'' JR informed.

Trish posed in the ring then walked over to a corner and laughed at her. Right then Sienna ran at her and tackled her to the mat. The crowd was cheering loudly as Sienna hit Trish in the head with right hands. The referee finally managed to seperate them and the two women stood at either side of the ring. They cautiously approached each other and locked up in the middle of the ring and Sienna gained the early advantage and whipped Trish into the ropes. When Trish came back, Sienna grabbed her and hit her with a hard scoop slam to the mat. She hoisted Trish up by her hair and slapped her in the face before dropkicking her knees, making her legs collapse and she fell down to the mat. Sienna started kicking her in the stomach before the ref pulled her away. Trish got to her feet and surprised Sienna with a schoolboy. She managed a one count before Sienna kicked out. They both got to their feet and Trish ran at her, only for Sienna to duck down and hit her with a drop toe hold.

''Nice drop toe hold by Sienna.'' JR announced.

''Nice? She dropped Trish right on the puppies!" King said sadly.

She dragged Trish up and whipped her into the corner. Sienna ran towards her only to have Trish raise her leg and hit her in the face with her boot. From then on Trish dominated over Sienna. Hitting her with suplexes, clotheslines and chokes. When Sienna was raising up from a nasty bulldog, Trish was waiting behind her, ready to hit her with the chick kick. Sienna slowly got to her feet, the crowd cheered when she turned. Sienna quickly ducked the oncoming boot and bounced herself off the ropes hitting Trish with a powerful bulldog. The crowed booed suddenly and Sienna was hit from behind with a clothesline to the back of the head. Christian had been restraining the referee as Tyson attacked Sienna. Tomko rolled from the ring as the referee turned his attention back to the two women in the ring.

Alexa clutched her hands to the back of her neck as a jolting pain went down her body. Trish grabbed her and Sienna retaliated with a kick to the ribs before she went for a German suplex, but Trish countered with one of her own. Sienna landed on the back of her neck and pain shot down her spine momentarily and the pain subsided almost as soon as it had come. Trish went for the cover but Sienna raised her arm before the three count. Trish picked her up yet again but Sienna pounded her with right hooks to the face before hitting her with a DDT. She jumped up onto the top rope and scored with a shooting star press.

''We may have a new Women's Champion here people.'' JR announced.

**1-2-3! **

''And Sienna has captured her first title and I have the sneaking suspiscion that it most likely won't be her last.'' JR called excitedly.

Sienna slowly got to her feet as the referee raised her right arm in victory. ''Here is your winner and **NEW **WWE Women's Champion... Sienna!"

The fans erupted in happiness as referee Earl Hebner slid into the ring, with the title belt. Breaking into a great smile, she rose from the mat, title in her hand. Quickly making her way to the turnbuckle, Sienna climbed to the top rope, raising the title over her head in victory as her music played loudly in the background.

And there she was, standing on the top turnbuckle, the woman's championship in hand. A bright smile plastered on her beautiful face. Even though she knew she was going to win the championship, actually doing so was indescribable. The fans were going nuts, not something that usually happens in a Woman's title match. But they were in Alexa's hometown, and her hometown was on their feet for Sienna. It was hard to fight back the tears of happiness that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Somehow she managed to fight them back.

"This is truly Sienna's night. She will remember this night for the rest of her life." JR said.

She climbed down off of the ring and headed to the dressing room to the chants of "Sienna" ringing in her ears. Sienna gave the crowd one last wave before sauntering through the curtain and making her way backstage. As soon as Alexa stepped through the curtain she found herself swept up into a pair of strong arms. ''Congrats babe.''

She smiled happily and leaned her forehead up against Randy's. ''Thanks.'' She gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

''How 'bout I take you out tonight? We can celebrate your birthday, your first title and my first Heavyweight title.'' He suggested.

''Sure.''

''Geez, get a room would ya.''

Alexa turned to see Trish smirking at them. Alexa rolled her eyes as Randy reluctantly let her go and set her down on the floor. ''I'm gonna go get ready for my match. I suggest that you go take a shower, ya kinda smell.''

She scowled and wacked him on the arm before walking off with Trish. ''Good birthday so far?''

Alexa nodded as they headed down towards the Women's locker room. ''Yeah, it's been great.''

''So, Randy's takin' you out tonight, huh?''

''Yeah.'' Alexa nodded. They reached the locker room and walked in, finding it empty with only their bags laying on the benches. Alexa grabbed a towel and a change of clothes before heading into the shower area. She emerged showered and had changed into a pair of white cargo pants and white halter neck. Alexa dumped her ring attire on the bench beside her gym bag before pulling a brush from the side pocket of the bag and running it through her damp hair. Once she had gotten all the knots out she pulled it into a simple ponytail and started folding her clothes and placing them back inside her bag.

Randy sat in the Men's locker room, listening to the banter going on around him. He was sat in his ring gear with Eddie, Rey, John and Chris as they went over some last minutes plans for Alexa's surprise birthday party that night. The moniter in the corner of the room was showing The Undertaker vs JBL match, meaning Randy was up next. He was both nervous and excited to be winning his first World Heavyweight Championship. ''Randy?''

He looked up and smiled sheepishly at Chris. ''Sorry man, just thinking.''

Chris smiled. ''Don't worry. You'll do great tonight.''

''Thanks man.'' He said sincearly. After a moment of silence he turned to Eddie, suddenly remembering something. ''Het Eddie, what does 'Te amo' mean?''

''Okay, what do you call a blonde with pigtails?''

''What?''

''A blowjob with handlebars.'' Alexa finished.

As John, Paul, Eddie and Dave laughed, Trish, Adam, Jason and Chris just shook their heads. ''You're just jealous, blonde's have more fun.'' Trish insisted.

Alexa snorted. ''Blonde's may have more fun but brunette's remember it the next morning.''

They turned their attention back to the moniter just in time to see the ending of the match between Randy and Chris Benoit. Alexa smiled when she saw Randy's face as the bell sounded, signifing the end of the match and a new World Heavyweight Champion. Without a word she got up and made her way down to the gorilla position. By the time she had got there Randy was just making his way through the curtain. She grinned at him and pulled him in for a hug. ''You were great babe.''

''I know.''

''And so modest.'' She said sarcastically.

''I try.''

''Obviously.'' She grinned.

Alexa groaned, she had no idea what to wear. Randy had given her no indication of what the dress code was where he was taking her. In the end she just decided to go for a casual yet sexy look. She'd chosen a pale pink halter neck top and a mocha sequined skirt which was multi-layered and fell to about an inch above her knees. The halter-neck reached about an inch above the skirt, revealing a line of tanned skin. On her feet she wore a pair of cream coloured strappy sandals which she knew would make her feet hurt by the end of the night but they completed the look. He hair was in tight ringlets around her face. She had gotten Stacy to help her dye her hair earlier and it was now her natural mahogany brown with a black layer underneath and blonde highlights on the top layer. Her make up was subtle. Foundation making her skin look even smoother, light mocha lipstick making her lips look even more fuller and black eyeliner and mascara making her eyes look wider and more innocent. Alexa sat on the edge of the bed once she was completely ready, waiting for Randy to return from wherever he had gone. A few minutes later, he walked into the room and stopped upon seeing her. ''You look... wow.'' Was all he could say.

''You don't look to bad yourself.'' She said huskily as her eyes roamed his body. He was dressed in a pair of black pants, shiny black leather shoes and a cream coloured button down shirt.

He smirked and linked his arm with hers. ''You ready to go?''

''Yep.'' She replied.

He led her down to the lobby and outside to the parking lot where she was surprised to see a white limo waiting. Randy stepped away from her and leaned over to open the door. ''My lady.'' He bowed.

She chuckled and ducked as she carefully manouvered herself inside the limo without flashing anyone. She settled down on the backseat which was made out of black leather. She leaned back as Randy scooted in beside her and closed the door. He turned to her and held out a black band. ''Turn around.''

''Why?''

''It's a surprise.'' He said.

She sighed and turned, allowing him to place it gently around her eyes and tying it up at the back of her head. ''If you mess up my hair...''

''I won't.'' He insisted. He placed his arms on her shoulders and moved her so she was facing him. ''Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?''

Alexa rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see her. ''I'll give you a finger...'' She muttered. ''Three.'' She guessed incorrectly.

''Nope.'' He said. ''We'll be there soon.''

She nodded and used her hands to feel where the back of the seat was before leaning back against it and tilting her head to the left so she was resting it on Randy's shoulder. Fifteen minutes later she felt the limo pull to a stop and Randy thanked the driver before opening the door. Once he had climbed out of the limo, Alexa felt him reach in and grab her hand, helping her out. She felt Randy leading her a few feet away and up a few steps before they stopped. Randy slowly untied the blindfold and she opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the sudden light. Then about fifty or sixty people jumped out of hiding, with a huge cry of ''SURPRISE!''

Alexa promptly almost stumbled as her knees buckled, and it was only that Randy reached out to grab her that she didn't fall. "Happy birthday." He said quietly in her ear, and she turned to hug him, then Abi, Adrian and Chris who appeared beside her.

"When did you all organize this?" She asked, tears springing unbidden to her eyes.

"While you weren't looking." Randy grinned. "It wasn't easy."

"What are these tears for?" Adrian asked gently. "You should be happy."

"So now I'm thinking, does any one else get a hug?" John Cena's very familiar voice asked. "Because I'm starting to think I'm getting ripped. I mean, where's my hug? Lex's my best girl, so where's my hug?"

She smiled widely at him, pulling away from her mother, and wrapping him up in a huge hug. "God you're a jerk sometimes." Alexa shook her head at him. "But I still love you."

"Hey, what about over here?" Adam gave her a one-armed hug, swinging her around, in a playful DDT motion. "Happy birthday babe."

"Thanks guys." Alexa said again, taking in the band who stood waiting on the stage, all her friends and some caterers who were putting out food and a large table was covered in presents. "This is amazing."

"And you think keeping it all a secret wasn't?" Chris asked. "I almost told you five times. I still have the bruises."

"Poor baby." She reached out to pat his cheek, then turned his head to one side. "Life must've been so hard for you."

"You have no idea." Dave picked her up, seating her easily on one shoulder, one arm around her waist, the other up in the holding her hand for balance.

"Put me down." She squealed, feeling a little off balance and vulnerable.

"Now contrary to popular belief tonight was very difficult to organize." Eddie began. "I mean we ordered this huge cheesecake for the birthday girl, only to remember that she absolutely hates cheesecake. Then we realized that she doesn't eat a whole lot of other stuff either. So we kind of re- wrote the menu last night when she went to bed. Keeping her occupied all day wasn't easy either, so we set up and hung out with her in shifts."

"Shut up." Alexa called out to him, though her tone was playful.

"So in the tradition of birthday speeches, Lex come on up here." Eddie finished.

"No, no." She begged.

"Come on, speech!" Jason called out.

"Alright." Alexa walked onto the stage and hugged Eddie, then punched him under the ribs, and began to speak as he doubled over. "I just want to say thank you to you all, and that you can all keep really good secrets. I mean I can keep some, but I usually suck at it. Everything, the cakes, food, decorations, the band, everything is great. Thank you all so much. This party is great, and everyone who helped organize this had better come and see me before the night is over, because I want to thank you all personally. I love you all for coming, and everything, so thanks again everyone." They all cheered and she stepped down off the stage and walked over to Randy. He smiled down at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. ''You know, you're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for.''

He smiled. ''And you're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for.'' She smiled as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away. ''Te amo.'' He said.

Alexa smiled. ''I love you too.'' She grinned at Randy's slightly shocked expression before reaching up and capturing his lips in another passionate kiss.

Moving through the room, Alexa found Matt and Shane Helms slamming shots. Next to them was Adam, Jason, and Chris who were whispering in a close group. "Hey birthday girl, wanna lap dance?" A tipsy Tyson asked her wrapping a muscular arm around Alexa's shoulders.

Alexa was dragged to a chair surrounded by Divas waving dollar bills in the air. Even drunk, Tyson seemed to know what he was doing dancing in his underwear. He stopped after about twenty minutes and collected his earnings, then walked away holding his clothes. If Alexa thought that was the end of the skin show, then she was way off. "Look out!" Chris screamed as him, Jason, and Adam streaked across the dance floor.

Everyone turned seeing three Canadian butts make their way around the people. Who knew mixing the superstars and alcohol at a party would create this. After a while on the dance floor, Alexa was out of breath so she made her way over to a table where Lisa Marie sat. "Nice party!" She yelled over the music.

Alexa nodded her head as Charlie Hass walked up with no shirt on. He gave Alexa a kiss on the cheek wishing her a happy birthday, then walked off. Lisa watched him walk away with her mouth hanging open. Alexa took a tissue from the table and pretended to wipe off the fake drool on her chin. "Dude, it's starting to flood."

"I think I'll go introduce myself." Lisa ran off after Charlie.

Several hours later many of the superstars were drunk and making fools out of themselves on the kareokee machine that Abi had brought with her. Alexa grinned as she walked over to Eddie and Oscar. ''Hey guys.''

''Hey Lex.'' Eddie pulled her in for a hug and handed her a small gift wrapped box.

She smiled before slowly opening the gift. Inside was a simple gold band. Alexa noticed something was written on the inside of it so she removed it from the box and read the inscription. 'Mi Hermana, te amo. My sister, I love you. ' Alexa grinned broadly and gave him another hug. ''Gracias hermano. Thank you brother. ''

''Hey, stop hoggin' her man!" Oscar whined.

Alexa chuckled and removed herself from Eddie's arms before turning to Oscar. ''What's up shorty?'' She teased. Oscar proceeded to present her with her gift which was a scrap book full of photos of her father and her when he was still alive. There were loads of her training in the ring and many of her with the Guerrero family. Next to each photo was a small note written by Oscar and Alexa smiled at him. ''Thanks Osc.''

Her vison suddenly went black as a pair of strong hands covered her eyes. ''Guess who?''

''John you really shouldn't do that, Randy might see.'' She heard a grunt and turned to see Randy looking at her. ''I'm only playin' babe.''

He kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his chest. ''Enjoyin' your party?''

''Yeah, it's great, I've never had my own party before.''

''Never?''

''Nope.'' She confirmed.

''Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention please!'' Alexa and Randy turned towards the stage where Chris was speaking into the microphone. ''Thank you. Now, seeing as it's a special day, I suggest we have a special performance from the birthday girl herself.'' Alexa's eyes widened and she shook her head. ''C'mon, don't be shy Lexie, don't tell me you're embarassed to sing in front of your friends but you can parade around in your underwear in front of millions.''

Alexa groaned as Randy chuckled at the death glare she was currently shooting in Chris' direction. Suddenly, she felt two pairs of arms grab her and start to shove her towards the stage. She glanced around to see Trish and Abi. ''Traitors.'' She muttered.

"Come on, Lex! We even have a song for you!" Abi told her with a smile.

"Oh, God, what song did you guys pick?" Alexa began to get worried. She was thinking they had picked the song from Barney or something stupid like that.

"Don't worry! We picked 'You Give Me Fever' by Peggy Lee!" Trish informed her.

"So you can sing to Randy!" Abi smiled.

Alexa was extremely tempted to smack her. "Fine, but you two are my back up."

''Let's give a round of applause for Lex!" Chris clapped as she moved to stand beside him. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear, making his smile disappear and a fearful expression in his eyes. He gulped and handed her the microphone before darting off the stage.

Alexa walked over to her boyfriend who had now sat down at a table with John and Adrian, with the microphone in hand and she sat on his lap to start out the song.

_"Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night.  
Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right  
You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night.  
Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know  
Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.  
Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame"  
Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth  
Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn for sooth.  
Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair  
When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy-O don't you dare"  
Give me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight  
Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right.  
Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:  
Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade  
They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn  
Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn.  
What a lovely way to burn." _

Alexa got off of Randy's lap and walked up to put the microphone back into the microphone stand. "That was AWESOME!" Trisha gave her friend a big hug.

"It wasn't that good." Alexa sat back down on her boyfriend's lap and she started to take a drink of his beer.

Then her brother snatched the bottle away from her and gave it back to Randy. "You KNOW you're not supposed to have that yet!"

"So what?'' She took it from Randy and took a drink with a pointed look at her brother, before placing it back in his hands.

**August 16th 2004**

Alexa was sitting on the bus to London, Ontario for that nights Raw. She had a slight hangover from her party the previous night but it wasn't as bad as some of the others who had gone last night. Alexa looked down and saw a a piece of paper slide between the seats. She turned around to grab it and that's when she heard Paul. "It's a note from Trish. I feel like I'm in junior high. If that note says do you like me circle yes or no I think I may scream."

Alexa started laughing and grabbed the paper. When she opened it she tried to muffle her laughter. Trish had drawn a picture of Paul falling out of the plane. At the bottom she asked if she had a good birthday. Alexa wrote back and slipped it back through the seats. When she felt Paul grab it she came up with an idea. Alexa grabbed a piece of paper and wrote another note. She scrawled Paul's name on it and pushed it between the seats again. Two seconds later she heard his loud laughter behind her. Then Alexa saw the note come back through. She opened it and smiled. She had asked him if he liked her to circle yes or no. He circled yes with a heart around it and asked her to be his girlfriend. He said he will meet Alexa by the swing set after school. Alexa grabbed her pen and wrote back to Paul saying she would be his girlfriend and since she was now his girlfriend she needed for him to beat up the school bully, Randy. He was sitting next to her right now. Alexa slipped the note back through and waited for a reply. She got it a few minutes later. Alexa actually got tears in her eyes from trying to hold in the laugh that wanted to come out. She guessed it was too much for Randy. "What the hell is so damn funny?"

"Actually it's not really funny. Paul just broke up with me. He says he's a lover not a fighter and he's afraid of the school bully. So we broke up. I think I need a tissue."

Randy shook his head and told her he was going to sit next to Dave. She waved to him as he left. A minutes later Paul took his place. "I'm really sorry but I just had to break up with you. It's me not you." She started laughing at him and smacked his arm.

When they heard a cough they looked up and see Randy. "Do you think I could have my seat back? Or do the two of you want to be alone?"

Later that night, Alexa was walking down to the cafeteria at the arena. Randy had a meeting with Vince about the script for tonight and she had no idea where anyone else was so she was looking for anyone to talk to. When she reached the cafeteria she grabbed some food and spoted Paul sitting with Shawn and Ric. "Do you guys mind if I sit with you?"

Shawn gestured for her to sit next to him. "Well, if it isn't my ex-girlfriend. How are you handling the break-up?"

Alexa winked at Paul. "To be honest with you even though we only had a very short amount of time together I think you've ruined me for all men. I'm actually dating Trish now."

Ric and Shawn both spat out their water and Paul and Alexa laughed till they had tears streaming down their faces. "Yeah right, We've known Trish a long time, she doesn't swing that way."

She shook her head that their wrong. Trish walked by the table and stopped next to her. "We're still on for tonight right?"

''Sure.'' Alexa nodded.

''Cool. See ya later.'' Trish smiled as she walked away.

When Alexa looked back Ric and Shawn's mouths were hanging open. As she got up to leave she turned back to them. "Told you so."

Alexa changed into a pair of straight legged denim jeans which included a brown belt with diamente studs on the buckle. On her feet she wore a pair of pale grey suede boots which reached about two inches below her knees, worn over the top of her jeans. Alexa pulled on a pale cream tank top with; 'You can't handle this.' written across the front in brown lettering. She straightened her hair and left it down, leaving it to reach the middle of her back. On Alexa's eyes she wore a shimmery gold coloured eye shadow and they were compliemented but some black eyeliner. Her lips were coated in a pale pink lipstick and she had a little bornzer on her cheek bones although there really wasn't any need for it. Alexa didn't have a match tonight but she'd be doing a few segments with Evolution and she'd be going out to the ring on Jericho's highlight reel. Alexa leaned down and grabbed her Women's Championship and left the Women's locker room, making her way down the hallway to do her segment with Randy.

**RAW**

''And there she is folks, the new Women's Champion.'' JR informed as Sienna appeared up on the screen walking down the halls with her belt slung casually over her right shoulder.

''And she's looking hot tonight JR.'' King added.

JR just rolled his eyes as they watched the scene before them. Sienna turned a corner and bumped into Randy Orton who also had his title draping on his shoulder. He smirked at her. ''Nice belt.''

She grinned. ''You too.''

''She wants him.'' King stated.

''Why would you think that?''

''Look at her! That grin on her face gives it away, everyone wants a piece of the Legend Killer.'' King observed.

''You did good.'' She complimented. ''And without the help of your little friends.''

''So?''

She looked at him thoughtfully. ''Were they happy you won?''

''Sure they were.'' He shrugged. ''They're my friends.''

''Randy, get out of the old and in with the new! You're not that scared baby who still needs Ric Flair to baby-sit you every week! You have something Triple H is SO obsessed about! Chances are, he'll kick you out of Evolution… Believe me, it's not gonna be in a friendly manner. So just forget about the old you. You need to focus. You need to be determined. You need to keep that title! Just remember that! You have friends, too.. Right?'' He looked at her for a moment before turning and stalking away, leaving Sienna to stare after him as she bit her lip.

''What was that about JR?'' King wondered.

''I have no idea, but she makes a lot of sense.''

**Highlight Reel**

''...And my guest for tonight. She is the most talanted diva on Raw, my close friend and the **NEW **WWE Women's Champion... Sienna!"

Sienna's music hit and she made her way through the curtain and down the ramp with her belt proudly displayed around her waist. She climbed the steps and Jericho sat on the ropes as she got into the ring. Sienna grinned and unbuckled her belt before holding it above her head before she sat down. ''So how does it feel to be the Women's Champion for the first time in your carear?''

Sienna smiled and raised her own mic to her lips. ''It's amazing. What makes the victory even better is that I got to take the title from Miss. Spread-her-legs-Stratus.'' The crowd cheered.

''Well, congrats on the win.'' Jericho said. ''We all know that Evolution are a bunch of jackasses so why are you friends with Orton?''

Sienna shrugged. ''I honestly don't know. Randy hasn't done anything to me, it's Hunter that I have a problem with.'' She replied. ''He's one load I wish his mother had swallowed. Triple H is a good for nothing, jacked up control freak who has an unusually big nose.''

The crowd cheered again as Jericho nodded in agreement. ''True. What are your thoughts about the other members of Evolution?''

Sienna scoffed. ''Please, they're all just Hunter's lap dogs. I mean, seriously, look at Batista... he could easily beat Hunter. As for Flair, he's a sixteen time WWE Champion, I can't understand why he's degrading himself by running around after 'The Lame'.'' The crowd cheered at her new nickname for Triple H. ''I bet even Flair could beat Hunter, he might have a coronary doing it, but I think he could beat him, all he'd have to do is kick him in the quad and he'd cry like the little bitch that he is. I really don't know why they insist on sticking with him, they--''

She was cut off when Triple H's music started and he appeared from behind the curtain with a smirk on his face and a microphone in his hand. He sighed dramatically. ''Sienna... when are you going to learn? I'm getting tired of you and your big mouth.''

Sienna snorted. ''Well, I'm gettin' sick of your big nose. And I'm sure all the fans are too.'' She moved over towards the ropes and leaned on them as she faced Triple H. ''How's it feel Hunter? How's it feel to know that belt ain't around your waist? That Randy accomlpished something you never thought he would? What's the matter Hunter? You look a little... stressed.'' She drawled.

Hunter returned with a smirk of his own as the crowd started to boo and the ring shook beneath her feet. She turned around to see Batista beating the living hell out of Jericho and Flair standing in front of her. Sienna dropped her belt before kicking Flair in between the legs. She grinned when he fell to the mat before realising that Batista was looking at her sadistically as she gulped. He went to hit her but she anticipated it and ducked, sliding underneath his legs. She kicked out the back of his knees, making him fall. Sienna quickly stood, only to find Triple H had run down to the ring and was now standing in front of her. ''You just don't get it do ya?'' He asked, stalking closer. ''We warned you.'' Batista grabbed her from behind and held her arms behind her back as Hunter picked up a chair. He raised it high above his head and was about to slam it down on Sienna but she ducked out of Batista's grip and Triple H stopped before it connected with his team-mate. Sienna had grabbed her belt and her and Chris were making their way up the ramp.

Alexa retreated out the back and headed down to the Women's locker room where she found Lisa Marie just leaving for her match. ''Hey Lisa.''

''Hey.'' She smiled.

''Give Gail a few stiff punches from me will ya?'' Alexa smirked.

Lisa chuckled. ''Sure. Catch ya later.'' She smiled before walking off in the direction Alexa had just come from.

Alexa opened the door and walked inside before closing it again behind her. She sat down beside her bag pulled out her new discman and listened to some Greenday as she brushed her hair. A few minutes later she removed the headphones and placed the brush back into her bag. As she stood up she saw herself looking into Ben's green eyes. ''What are you doing? Get out!'' She cried.

He smirked and moved closer to her. ''Aw, c'mon. I've seen the way you look at me, you want me.''

''Yeah, _I want _you to leave.'' She countered. Alexa backed up until her back was up against the wall and she realized she had nowhere to go.

''You don't know what you want.'' He said condescendingly as he reached up a hand to stroke her cheek. She slapped his hand away and went to push past him but he grabbed her and slammed her back into the wall. ''Don't make this any harder than it has to be.'' Before she knew what was happening he had covered her lips with his in a rough kiss. He had her hands up against the wall on either side of her head so she couldn't move. Alexa felt sick as soon as his tongue entered her mouth and she knew she had to do something. Thinking quickly, she lifted her foot and dug her heel into his foot. He released her instantly as he grimaced in pain. Alexa wiped her mouth, disgusted with what had just taken place. Ben looked up at her angrily and she gulped as he advanced on her again. ''Bitch!" As soon as he was within reach she swung her fist into his face but it didn't seem to faze him as he returned with one of his own, hitting her in the face. Her hands flew to her cheek as it started throbbing with pain and he shoved her back, causing her to fall and her head to slam into the wall. She groaned as he stood over her. ''I was going to go easy on you but now it's going to hurt.''

As he moved on top of her she struggled relentlessly, trying to escape. Just as he was about to kiss her again she heard the door open and a shocked gasp. ''What the fuck?'' _Stacy! _Alexa realized. Ben jumped up and Stacy looked shocked to see Alexa on the floor. Alexa pleaded with her eyes for Stacy to help her and Stacy got the hint. ''Get out.'' Stacy demanded angrily, realizing what was going on.

''You going to make me?'' Ben smirked.

''No, I am.'' Alexa saw Andrew appear behind his girlfriend and place a protective arm around her shoulder. Ben looked between the two of them before barging past them.

Stacy ran over to Alexa and helped her up. ''Are you alright?''

Alexa nodded as she ran her hands through her hair. ''I'm fine.''

Andrew stepped towards the pair. ''What happened?'' He asked, noticing the red cheek.

''Some people can't take no for an answer.'' She said.

''He tried to-''

Alexa cut Stacy off. ''I'm fine, seriously.''

''If you're sure.'' Stacy said.

Alexa smiled as she nodded. ''I'm sure. Thanks again guys, I'm gonna go find Randy.''

''Be careful.'' Andrew called after her.

''Yeah.'' Alexa returned. She made her way slowly down the hall to the locker room they were using to film the Evolution promos tonight. That's where she knew Randy was, preparing for his match. She knocked on the door and the door swung open. Alexa frowned when she saw Randy's face, he looked upset. ''What's wrong?'' She asked softly.

Randy scoffed. ''What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, I open the door to the women's locker room and find my girfriend making out with someone else!" He shouted.

Alexa's eyes widened in disbelief. ''What? He-''

''I don't want to hear your excuses, Lex. I know what I fucking saw.'' He ranted. ''What I saw was you and some guy all over each other!''

Alexa felt the tears spring to her eyes. ''Randy, please...You know I'd never do anything to hurt you...'' Alexa pleaded desperately.

He looked at her as she spoke, attempting to see the truth in her eyes. Was her apology sincere? He caught himself staring, and silently cursed himself. Looking away, he mumbled, "I cant do that."

''Randy.'' She said hoarsly, her voice breaking.

''Get the fuck out.'' Randy slammed the door in Alexa's face, and with that barrier in between them, Alexa just let the tears fall. She turned silently and let herself slide down the door and put her head on her arms that were rested on her knees and cried.

Alexa had pulled herself together and had touched up her make-up before returning to the women's locker room to grab her things. She was planning on heading home after going to the hotel, she had until thursday off so she didn't want to stick around longer than she needed to. She barged in the women's locker room, ignoring the scathing look she got from Gail and the concerned ones from Trish and Lisa. She heaved her bag over her shoulder and marched back out of the locker room without a word to anyone. Alexa made her way out to the parking lot where she used her cell phone to call a cab. While she was waiting, she set her bag on the ground and perched ontop of it. ''Lex!" She looked around to see Chris behind her. ''Hey. Where you goin'?''

Alexa stood as her cab arrived. ''Home.'' She picked up her bag and handed it to the driver as he put it in the trunk.

''What happened to your face.'' He asked. She just shrugged and went to climb in the car but Chris stepped in front of her. ''Did Randy do that?''

She looked at him disbelievingly. ''Of course not. Randy would never hit me.''

''The who did.'' He demanded. Alexa rolled her eyes and pushed past him before climbing into the cab. ''Lex.'' Alexa slammed the door and told the driver where she wanted to go and they sped off before Chris could say another word.

A few hours later, she arrived home. She grabbed her bags from the trunk and gave the driver a gererous tip before lugging her stuff towards the door. After a few minutes of searching for her key she unlocked the door and walked inside. Alexa dumped her stuff in the hallway before moving into the living room and flopping down on the couch. She found herself thinking about Randy. She oculdn't believe he actually thought that she was cheating on him. She couldn't believe he didn't trust her. Alexa thought that they'd be together for a long time. She loved him. He was her soul mate. She's always known it, since the first time they touched, that they belonged together. She was drawn to him like a magnet. They flowed together, he was strong where she was weak, he knew all of Alexa's secrets, her hopes and fears, he comforted her, held her, made her laugh. He was, no, is her everything. Their lovemaking was intense, passionate, sweet, lustful and animalistic all at once. Never a desire left untold, or unfulfilled, yet never satisfied. They were addicted to one another. A true example of bonding souls, in those moments of perfection, where nothing else mattered but Alexa and him, they were one. And now it was all over. It was over because of some stupid misunderstanding. He never even gave her the chance to explain what had happened. Alexa angrily wiped away the tear that made it's way down her cheek.

''Lex?''

Alexa jumped at the sudden noise and spun around to see John gazing at her with concern. ''What're you doin' here?''

''The house show got cancalled, you're stuck with me until Thursday.'' He responded. She just nodded and turned away from him, resting her head on the arm of the couch as she stretched the rest of her body along the length of it. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing.''

He scoffed. ''You're a shitty liar, Lex.''

''I don't wanna talk about it.'' She said quietly.

John sighed and walked around the side of the couch and lifted her head up. He sat down before resting her head on his legs. John could feel her tears soaking through his jeans. ''C'mon, Lex. Maybe I can help.''

''I doubt it.''

''Lex.''

Alexa closed her eyes. ''Randy broke up with me.'' She told him.

''What?'' John asked incredously. ''Why?''

Alexa sniffled. ''The other day I met this guy, I think he's from the production crew or something. Anyway, he started hitting on me and I told him where to go.'' She started. ''Well, yesterday I was in the locker room by myself. I didn't hear anybody come in and when I got up he was just standin' there. I told him to leave but he wouldn't so I tried to walk past him but he grabbed me and pushed me into the wall. Then he started kissing me.'' She grimaced, remembering. ''I managed to kick him where it hurts and he let me go. When he got up I hit him, then he punched me and I hit my head on the wall. Stacy and Andrew came in before he had a chance to do anything else.''

''How does Randy come into it?''

''I guess he musta walked in when he kissed me. After I went to see him he said it was over and told me to fuck off so...''

''Why didn't you just tell him what really went down?''

Alexa sighed. ''I tried to but I couldn't get a word in edgeways.'' She said as she started crying again.

John pulled her into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her. ''It'll work out.''

''N-No it won't, it's over John.'' She said inbetween sobs. After a while, Alexa grew still in his arms and he looked down, finding she was asleep. He smiled and stood, laying her down gently on the couch. John found a blanket and covered her with it before heading upstairs to bed.

Alexa gently lifted the covers and rolled off of the couch. She still had her clothes on from last night so she didn't have to worry about getting changed. She grabbed her purse from the hallway and quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She walked out of the house and started walking the few blocks to the nearest bar. ''What can I get'cha?'' The barkeep asked as she sat on a stool at the bar.

''Vodka. Make it a double.'' She added.

''Sure.''

He got her drink and handed it to her before taking her money and giving her the change. ''Thanks.'' She murmered as she took a sip of her drink. She couldn't believe Randy had broken up with her, over a stupid misunderstanding. She sighed and took another sip. She loved him more than she'd loved anyone before, but if he didn't trust her then they had nothing. She gulped down the rest of her drink and motioned for the bartender to fetch her another.

In the opposite corner of the bar, sat Paul and Dave. They had come back here because their hotel was just around the corner. They didn't change their hotel to one in London because they had a flight tomorrow afternoon and the airport was in Toronto. Paul stood up and told his friend he'd get the next round. Dave just nodded as Paul headed to the bar. He propped himself against the bar as he waited for the drinks. He casually glanced around and he spotted a familiar head of hair beside him. ''Lex?'' He questioned.

The head spun around and she gave him a quick glance. ''Hey.'' She said before turning back to her drink.

''What're you doin' here?'' He asked.

''What does it look like? I'm drowning my sorrows.'' She replied as she downed the rest of her drink. She slammed the glass back on the bar and asked for a refil.

''How many have you had Lex?'' Paul asked, not liking what he was seeing.

She shrugged dramatically. ''Who the hell cares.'' She slurred.

The bartender handed Paul the drinks he had ordered and Paul leaned in. ''Hey, how many has she had?'' He whispered.

The man looked at Alexa before answering. ''Well, my shift started an hour ago and since then she's had about six, she's been here longer than an hour though.''

''Thanks.'' Paul turned to Lex. ''C'mon, let's get you back home, I'm sure Randy's worried shitless about you.''

Alexa laughed. ''I doubt that. We broke up.''

Paul looked back at Dave who was watching with interest. ''Stay here. I'll be right back okay.'' He headed back to the table keeping an eye on Alexa as he did so. He handed his friend his drinks.

''What's up?'' Dave asked.

Paul sighed. ''I'm gonna take Lex home. She's wasted.''

Dave looked past Paul. ''I think you better take her back now.''

Paul turned and looked towards the bar where Alexa had fallen from her stool and was lying in an undignified heap on the ground. ''Yeah.'' Paul agreed. He made his way over and helped her up before wrapping an arm around her waist to help her walk. ''Have you ever been in love?''

''Yeah.''

''Horrible isn't it? It makes you vulnerable. It opens your chest and ipens your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build all these defenses so nothing can hurt you and then one stupid person wanders into your stupid life. You give them a piece of you, they didn't ask for it. They do something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore.'' She rambled incoherantly.

Paul smothered a chuckle. ''Yeah. What happened with Randy anyway?'' Alexa told him exactly what she had told John. ''Jesus, did you talk to Vince? That guys a lunatic.'' Alexa shook her head. ''You should, it's about time he was fired.'' He sighed. ''I think you should talk to Randy, explain what really happened with Ben. You'll regret it otherwise, Lex.'' He advised.

Alexa shook her head. ''No. Why should I explain anything to him, he didn't even give me the chance to tell my side of the story. There's this saying, if you love something, set it free. If it comes back, it was, and always will be yours. If it ever returns, it was never yours to begin with.'' She told him.

''That's deep Lex.'' Paul said. Her legs suddenly gave out but luckily Paul had quick reflexes and managed to catch her before she hit the floor. He shifed her weight so he was supporting her neck with one arm and the other was hooked under her knees. Paul stopped in front of Alexa's door. He knocked a few times before hearing footsteps coming towards the door and it swung open revealing John. He looked shocked to see Paul but even more so to see Alexa. ''Lost something?'' Paul smirked.

''Is she alright?'' John asked, concerned.

''She's fine. Just a little- well, a lot drunk.'' He said as he carried her inside and laid her down on the couch. He then turned to John. ''You gonna be okay with her?'' He asked.

''Yeah, I'll be fine.''

''Okay. I'll catch you later.''

John walked him to the door. ''Thanks.''

''Where is she?'' Chris asked Trish.

It was Thursday and they were at the arena for a house show in Alberta. Neither of them had seen Alexa since she left the arena on Monday night and they were worried about her, she hadn't called or anything. They knew about her break up with Randy and didn't believe Alexa would cheat on him. They also knew that when she was upset she had a rash tendancy to run off to be by herself. ''She'll be here.'' Trish replied confidently.

''I can't believe Randy thinks she was cheating on him.'' Chris shook his head.

''I know, she'd never do something like that.'' Trish agreed.

''Hey Trish.''

The pair of Canadian's glanced up from the table to see Ben standing there with a smirk on his face. Trish groaned as Chris glared at the man. ''What?'' Trish snapped.

''How's Lex?'' He asked mockingly. ''I heard about her break-up with pretty boy, it's so sad.''

Trish rolled her eyes before her head snapped up to look at him intently. ''You had something to do with it didn't you?'' She accused as she stood, pointing a finger in his face.

He laughed. ''Whoa!'' He turned to Chris. ''I think you better tell your little girlfriend to calm down.''

Trish's face reddened from anger as Chris stood beside her. ''You fuckin' jackass! I swear, if I find out that you had anything to do with it I'm gonna fuckin' castrate you.'' She threatened before storming off.

Chris shot one last look at Ben before rudely shoving past him after his girlfriend. ''What was that all about?'' He asked as he caught up with her.

''A few days ago I found him bothering Lex in the cafeteria and I have a feeling he has something to do with her and Randy breaking up.'' She explained.

Chris nodded. ''Didn't he almost break up Torrie and Pete a few years back.''

''Uh-huh.''

They reached the Women's locker room and looked up when the door opened and Alexa stepped out. Chris took in her appearence. She was wearing some loose fitting black track pants and a black tank top. Her make-up was done to perfection, with white and dark gey, giving her eyes a smouldering look. The bronzer applied on her cheeks defined her cheekbones and the lipliner and gloss made her lips seem even more pouty than usual. She smiled when she spotted them. ''Hey guys.''

Chris raised an eyebrow at Trish. She shrugged before going back to her make-up. ''You alright Lex?'' He asked.

She smirked. ''Why wouldn't I be?''

Chris frowned slightly, she was acting like nothing was wrong. ''I don't think you are.'' He said defiantly.

She stood up with her hands on her hips. ''And why's that Dr. Frued? Because my loser of a boyfriend broke up with me? I'm over it, if he can't trust me then that's his damn problem.'' She told him.

Chris sighed. ''Whatever.''

Alexa turned to Trish. ''I was just coming to find you so we can go over our match tonight.''

Trish smiled. ''Sure thing. I'll see you later babe.'' She kissed Chris on the cheek and leaned over to whisper in his ear. ''Go see what you can find out.'' Chris nodded and waved goodbye to the two before walking down the hall as Alexa and Trish went into the Women's locker room.

''Hey guys.'' Chris greeted as he entered the Men's locker room. There weren't many people inside, just Stacy and Andrew, Matt and Shane Helms. He walked over to his bag and took a seat beside it before turning to Andrew who was near him. ''How are you guys doing?'' He asked, making conversation.

Andrew nodded. ''Good. You?''

Chris returned the nod. ''Yeah, fine.''

Stacy looked at Chris. ''How's Lex doin'?''

''She seems okay, acting like her normal self.'' He replied. Stacy frowned slightly. ''What?''

''Nothing, it's just what happened with that guy, I'm surprised is all.''

''What happened with what guy?'' Chris inquired.

''You don't know?'' Andrew asked.

''Know what?'' Chris asked again, frustrated.

''On Monday I was lookin' for Stace so I went to the Women's locker room. When I got there this guy was there. Lex was lying on the floor, a red mark on her face...''

Stacy continued. ''I told him to get out and that's when Drew got there. When I first walked in he was standing over her, I don't even want to think about what he woulda done if we hadn't have been there.''

''Son of a bitch!" Chris exclaimed angrily.

''So, you doin' alright?'' Trish asked.

Alexa nodded. ''Fine.''

''Lex, we've been over this before, I'm your friend, you can talk to me.'' She said softly.

''I know, I just...'' She sighed. ''I'm gonna get ready, our match is up next.'' Trish just sighed and left her to it. Alexa started searching through her bag before pulling out her clothes for the night. Alexa changed into a red pair of combat pants and a white tank with; 'Not a RULES kinda girl' writted across the front in red letters. She wore a pair of red and white sketchers on her feet and a white wristband on her left wrist. Alexa left her hair down and left her make up as it was. She grabbed her title and looked around only to find Trish had left. Alexa sighed and exited the locker room, heading down to the gorilla position. Just as she turned the corner, she felt herself smack into a solid object, sending her hurtling to the ground. Alexa cursed when she saw the hand hovering in front of her face. Her eyes scanned the hand before raising up to the face. When she saw who it was she snorted in distaste and ignored the offered hand, getting to her feet herself.

''I'd always knew you'd fall for me.'' Ben sneered as he looked around. ''Looks like your little friends aren't around to interrupt.''

She sighed. ''Why don't you go outside and play hide and go fuck yourself?'' She quipped.

''I'd rather f-''

''Don't even think about finishing that sentance.'' She warned, using her anger to mask how scared she actually was. ''Now, I have a match and I'd appreciate it if you leave me the fuck alone.'' She hissed before walking away briskly. She reached the gorilla position just as Trish was walking through the curtain. Alexa took a deep calming breath and focused on her match.

Alexa retired backstage after the non-title match that she had lost to Trish. She looked up to see Chris walking towards her with a sympathetic look on his face. ''Lex.''

''Hey.''

Chris grabbed her hand and dragged her into a vacant locker room, closing the door behind him. ''Lex you remember the card I gave you for your birthday?'' Alexa nodded. ''Well, it said that I was ALWAYS here for you, right?'' Alexa nodded for a second time. ''I know what happened with this Ben guy, Lex.'' He said quietly. ''Why didn't you come to me?''

Alexa sighed and sunk down into the chair that was in the room as she shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't know, I wanted to... I just didn't want to seem like some helpless little girl who needs to depend on everyone else.''

Chris chuckled. ''Lex, you're the strongest person I know. You'd never seem like some helpless little girl, okay? Sometimes you just have to talk to someone, let it all out. If you bottle it all up inside it just makes it worse in the long run.''

''I know... I miss him.''

''Then talk to him.'' He sugested.

''I can't, he hates me.''

''He does not, just tell him what happened and then you two can all be kissy-kissy again.''

She chuckled at his sickened expression. ''No, he's gonna find out sooner or later right, and when he does, he's gonna look like a jackass.''

Paul entered the Men's locker room and frowned when he saw a miserable Randy sitting on the bench inside. He closed the door and walked over to the young legend killer. ''What's up Randy?''

Randy looked up at him. ''Like you don't know.''

''Yeah, I heard about you and Lex. I'm sorry.'' He said sincearly.

''Yeah man, me too.''

''What I don't undertsand is why the two of you actually broke up.'' Paul stated.

''She fucking cheated on me!"

Paul shook his head. ''No she didn't, he forced himself on her.'' He corrected as he sat down and removed his boots.

''What the fuck are you talking about? I saw them, they were all over each other.''

Paul looked at the young man in front of him in absolute disbelief. ''You're even stupider than I thought.''

''What? Why am I stupid, are you trying to tell me that if Stephanie cheated on you, you'd forgive her just like that?''

''One: You're stupid for letting Lex go. She was the best fucking thing that's happened to you and you let her go! Two: You're even more stupid for letting her go without hearing her side of the story! Instead, you jump to conclusions and probably ruin any chance you had to get her back.'' Paul stared the man in the eyes. ''Lex was **not **cheating on you, as hard as it may be for you to believe.''

Randy held his gaze, searching his eyes before speaking. ''That's what it looked like from what I saw.''

''Looks can be decieving.''

Randy groaned in frustration. ''Then, prey tell, what was it that I saw?''

''You saw** him **kiss **her**! You must have left before you got the chance to see her kick him in the nads and that was before she punched him in the face.'' As Paul continued, Randy's face went from anger to regret and he realized that he may have lost her for good. ''Then he socked her one back and, well, you don't wanna know what he was planning on doing after that.''

**August 23rd 2004**

Alexa plastered a fake smile on her face as she walked into the Arrowhead Pond. They were in Anaheim, California for Raw that night. Alexa knew it was going to be a great show. It was the night where Kane and Lita were getting married, The Rock would be making an appearence and Randy would be disrespecting Triple H by spitting in his face. _Randy. _Alexa's heart wrenched at the thought of him. It had only been a week since they had broke up but to her, it felt like a lifetime. She missed waking up next to him in the mornings, she missed his soft kisses, tender touches, she missed _him_. Alexa cleared her head from her thoughts and focused on her surroundings as she wandered around, trying to find the Women's locker room. She didn't have a match tonight but would basically be doing her normal role of pissing Evolution off and accompanying Chris down to the ring in his match against Adam. She'd had a meeting with Vince and Shane the previous day and they were discussing some possible future storylines for her character. One idea was for her to turn heel and join Evolution, that was a popular one but some of the people on the creative team said it was too soon for her to turn heel, the fans loved her current angle of being the 'bad girl' so that one was put on hold for a while. Shane had suggested that she stay face and go to Smackdown temprorarily. It was a well known fact that Raw always does better than Smackdown in the ratings but that was mainly because Vince had been focusing his attention mainly on Raw as the contract expired with Spike TV soon and he wanted to go into the negotiations with the highest ratings possible. Because of that, Smackdown had been on the backburner for a while. Shane's idea was for her to go to Smackdown and join with John Cena. The fans loved both of them and he thought it would be a good idea if they teamed up, if only for a while. Alexa wouldn't mind transfering to Smackdown for a while, it meant she could get away from Randy for a while. But it also meant that she wouldn't see as much of her friends as she would like to. Neither idea had been confirmed yet so she guessed she would just have to wait and see. Alexa made it to the Women's locker room and entered as she placed a smile on her face. When she saw that no one was inside the smile was immediately gone and she sat down on the bench. Alexa heard her stomach rumble and smiled slightly before standing and heading off to find the cafeteria. When she got there she spotted Chris, Trish, Adam and Jason all seated together. Chris and Adam seemed to be having an interseting conversation as Trish and Jason nodded randomly. _Probably going over their match. _She told herself. She smiled at Trish as she walked past before setting her eyes on the table behind them. Paul and Dave were sat there with Randy. Alexa groaned inwardly as she took a deep breath and walked past him.

Randy looked up from his plate as soon as he noticed her come into the room. She didn't even look at him though, not once. ''Go and talk to her man.'' Dave patted him on the shoulder.

Randy sighed and glanced at Paul. ''What're you waiting for?''

Randy nodded and pushed his chair backwards before standing and slowly making his way over to her. ''Hey.'' He said simply as she grabbed a coke.

''What do you want Randy.'' She asked cooly.

_You. _He thought. ''To talk.'' He replied.

Alexa just shrugged. ''About what? You gonna accuse me of sleeping with someone else now?''

''Lex, please.'' He begged.

Alexa gazed into his eyes, seeing how desperate he was to speak to her. The she remembered last week when she had begged him, he slammed the door in her face. ''I don't have anything to say to you.'' Alexa said calmly as she picked up her tray and walked away.

Alexa laughed as she read the piece of paper with Amy's vows for later that night. ''Well, they're different.'' She said, handing them back. She glanced up at the clock before turning back to the redhead. ''I better get going. Things to do people to see. Good luck.''

''Thanks.''

Alexa nodded and departed the Women's locker room, making her way down the numerous hallways that made up the backstage area. She was dressed in a short denim mini skirt and a light pink, sleevelss tank top. On the front of the tank top, it read; 'Malo Chica' which meant Bad Girl in Spanish. On her feet she wore a pair of white sneakers and her hair was in two pigtails on either side of her head, held up by two pink ribbons. Her make up was light as usual; pale pink shimmery eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and some clear gloss on her lips. She looked the epitome of sweet and innocent. She was on her way to cut a scene with Trish, Jason, Chris and Tyson. Alexa and Trish would be facing each other at the Unforgiven pay-per-view next month so they were trying to heat things up a little. Alexa had a feeling that she'd be losing the title, and that would make her free to move to Smackdown, but she didn't know that for sure.

**RAW**

Sienna was wandering around the arena when she looked at something, a wide grin presenting itself on her face.

''Doesn't Sienna look hot tonight, JR?''

JR nodded. ''She does King, but you think that all the time.''

''Because it's true.'' King defended. ''I wonder what the writing means on her shirt?''

The crowd booed when they saw who Sienna had approached. ''Well, well, well... if it isn't the CLB himself.'' She smirked.

Christian scowled at her. ''I am not!''

''Are.'' Sienna diasagreed.

''Not.''

''Are.''

''NOT!"

She smirked. ''Not.''

''Are.'' He said before frowning when he'd realized what he'd done. ''Yeah, well, at least I got my peeps.'' He smirked.

"Please. Not like you even have any peeps," Jericho confidently presumed as he walked over to them.

"You will shut the hell up right now before I seriously teach you what Captain Charisma is like without charisma!" Christian threatened the King of the World.

"Oh, wait. I just realized something," Jericho suddenly said.

"What?"

"You do have peeps all over the world."

"It's about time you recognized." Christian said smugly.

"Why don't you get your two peeps down here so I can spit all over their faces?"

"That's it!"

"Christian, stop!" somebody suddenly interrupted before the King of Bling Bling and the Peep Man could get it on. Turns out it's the Problem Solver, Tyson Tomko, standing next to Trish Stratus.

"Well, if it isn't the five-time former Women's Champion, three-time former Babe of the Year, and five-year locker room garden of sex, standing alongside the worst tattoos and the ugliest beard in WWE history?" Sienna provoked Tyson and Trish.

"Hey, you watch what you say about my tag team partner and my girlfriend!" Christian immediately lashed out verbally at her.

"Well, whaddya know? Congratulations. Captain Charisma gets a weekly pass into the garden shed. Here's what you can do with your peeps, Christian; you can take your wet dream and shoeshine boy to the back and tell them to kiss my ass, and yours alike, cause in case you didn't know, this was the wrong time to tell us that Trish was your girlfriend, considering both the fact that I just recognized her for being WWE Raw's million-dollar ho, and that she lost the Women's Title to my true good-looking friend who honestly deserves the belt." Sienna grinned and lovingly stroked the belt around her waist.

''Jericho, let me remind you of what has happened with us. I have beaten you two out of three times. Tyson Tomko has powerbombed you through a table. Trish Stratus has thoroughly embarrassed you at WrestleMania by turning you into an absolute kissy fool in order to join - and become the queen of - the national Peepulation. And you, the piece of crap that suffered it all, have the nerve to-"

"Hey, when you had more success in your career than any other time, I still kicked your ass and won tag team titles over you. If you didn't remember, Christian, back when you and Edge had your little Awesomeness dynasty tag team, the one TLC match you didn't win was when Chris Benoit and yours truly, the King of the World, Chris Jericho, came into the match, as well as you two, the Hardyz, and the Dudleyz, who were in every TLC tag match. We climbed the corporate ladder and claimed those two titles like you're nothing but a nutcase piece of crap!" Jericho exclaimed, earning a million pops from the people in the area, except for Stratus, the CLB and Tomko.

The camera moved closer as Trish stepped up to Sienna. ''You know, you better enjoy that title while you can 'cause at our match at Unforgiven, that title will be back where it belongs. Around my waist.'' She sneered.

Sienna gave her a lop-sided grin. ''You think so, huh?'' She looked down at the blonde disainfully.

''No, I know so.''

Sienna raised an eyebrow. ''Well, isn't someone a little cocky. But you know, talk is cheap and so are you.''

Trish glared at her. ''Like you're so sweet and innocent.'' She smirked. ''Chris? Randy? You probably slept with Shawn Michaels to get him to help you out a few months ago...''

Sienna narrowed her eyes. ''Not everyone is like you, Trash bag. I mean, you've been on more laps than a napkin!" The crowd gave a her a huge pop for that one.

Trish pointed her finger in her face. ''Watch your back!" She hissed.

''Funny you should say that, seeing as you need to try and spend a little less time on yours Miss Gang Bang.'' Trish growled before lunging at her. The two women fell to the floor, Trish clawing at Sienna's face. Siena swung around so she was on top of Trish and started slamming her head into the floor. Jericho got behind and grabbed Sienna, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the blonde on the floor as Christian and Tomko knelt down beside Trish. ''Bitch!" Sienna cried as she was dragged off by Jericho.

''Alexa!"

Alexa turned around and smiled at Shane McMahon who was running over to her. ''Hey Shane.''

''Hey. Listen, my dad's made a last minute change. You know Dwayne's here tonight?'' Alexa nodded. ''Well, he thinks it'll be a good idea if the two of you did a segment.''

Alexa nodded again. ''Sure.''

''Good. Come on then.''

''Now!''

''Yeah.''

''Look at Sienna's face, covered in scratches.'' King pointed out.

''Yeah, from Trish.''

''Sienna provoked her.'' King shot back.

Sienna made herself a cup of coffee and the crowd went crazy as The Rock walked up to the table and grabed a dount, taking a bite from it. ''Who are you?''

Sienna glanced at him. ''I'm-''

''IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE!" The crowd cheered. A smile came across his lips. "No, no. I'm just joking. I know who you are. So, what do you like to eat with your coffee? Some people eat donuts, eggs, and some people like.. strudel. Would you like to try some of The Rock's strudel?"

Sienna turned around to face him and smiled. She got closer to his face and was within and inch of him when she said, "I'm sure your strudel is okay, but I bet you'd rather taste some of my pie."

''What!" King cried as JR chuckled. The Rock smiled as she winked at him before sauntering off and Raw cut to commercial.

''That was great guys.'' Shane told them as Alexa came back. ''The fans loved it. Lex, you better get going, Chris' match is next.''

Alexa nodded. ''It was nice seeing you again Dwayne.'' She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

''You too, Lex.''

"Hey Ames. How's married life?" Alexa asked, as they walked into the somewhat deserted bowling alley. They had decided to go out after Raw and the bowling alley seemed like the most popular place. Shane Helms and Shannon Moore were coming too. Shannon was on Smackdown but they had a show in the arena. Amy shook her head. Alexa sat down and pulled the unfashionable bowling shoes on before standing. "Are Frick-n-Frack coming?" She asked while taking her position to bowl.

"We're right behind you."

"Shane you know I was just joking when I called you that right?" Alexa asked, worried about what he may do.

"Come on Lex, take your turn." Matt whined from behind her. He had come along, he couldn't really bowl very well with his injured knee but he wanted to come because he wouldn't be able to for a while once he had his surgery so he thought he'd make the most of it.

"Stuff it, Hardly." Alexa joked, as she chucked the ball down the lane.

"Oh my God! Lex, why would you do that?" She heard Shannon yell from behind.

"Just watch Shan." Alexa said, turning around with a smile on her face. As she started to walk back to her seat, her little lame throw managed to get her a strike.

"Holy shit. Alright Matt. How did you rig the lane? I mean, we all know that Lex can't bowl, and 'Miss Gutter Queen' just got herself a strike." Shane said, which earned a laugh from everybody, and a slap on the shoulder from Alexa.

"You know you're just jealous Helms, cause your little 'Hurri powers' can't compare with my bowling technique." She smirked and stuck her tounge out at him.

"Like I need to be jealous of you. Watch and be amazed." With that said, Shane got up and threw it right down the gutter.

"What were you saying Shane?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow, laughing as Shane turned around a flipped her off.

A few hours later, the gang decided it was time to head back to the hotel. Shannon called a cab back to his hotel in Fresno and the others all piled into another. About ten minutes after leaving they arrived back at the hotel and said goodbye as they seperated and headed to their rooms. Alexa climbed the stairs to the third floor and fished around in her pockets for her keycard. She had just swiped it and was about to enter her room when an arm appeared in front of her, resting on the wall, blocking her path. She recognized the familiar tattoo and sighed. ''Randy, I-''

''Please, I just want to talk to you, okay?'' He said quietly.

''Fine, but I'm tired, so make it quick.'' She told him, ducking under his arm and entering her room and sitting down on the edge of the bed as Randy came inside, closing the door behind him.

He sat down on the chair by the side of the bed. ''Look, Lex... I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions without hearing your side of the story first.''

Alexa started playing with the hem of her shirt. ''You actually believed that I'd cheat on you?'' She questioned softly.

''No.'' He sighed. ''I don't know, Lex, I just... when I saw you with him, I just flipped. I never thought you'd do something like that, ever, but when I saw the two of you...''

''You didn't even let me explain, Randy.''

''I know.'' He ducked his head. ''And I know I should of. I should of known something was wrong, I mean, I know you'd never cheat on me so I don't know why I didn't barge in the room and ask what the hell was goin' on... If I'd of done that, maybe we'd still be together and he wouldn't have tried to...'' Randy trailed off as Alexa ducked her head. ''What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not having more faith in you, I'm sorry for what that bastard did to you and I'm sorry for acting like a total and complete jerk. I love you, Lex. I don't want to lose you.'' He told her as he stood up and walked to where she was sitting and sat down in front of her. ''I know you probably hate me right now, and that's understandable...''

''I don't hate you, Randy. I hate that you don't trust me.'' She whispered.

''I do trust you.'' He insisted. ''If you'd have walked into my locker room and saw some other girl kissing me, you'd react the same wouldn't you?''

''No... Yeah... Maybe.'' She shrugged.

''Exactly. It wasn't that I don't trust you, 'cause I do, I'd trust with my life if I had too. I was just upset and angry and I overreacted and I'm sorry for that.'' He stood up and started to leave. Randy gasped when she threw herself into his arms, her hands tangling in his hair as she buried her face in his throat. He could feel the moisture of tears, the slight shaking of her body, her perfect little body finally in his arms again. "Lex." He breathed, wrapping his arms tightly around her, hugging her, trying to pull her as far into him as he could. She sniffled when she felt him sit back onto his heels and she nearly died when she felt his arms band around her. He sighed when she snuggled further into him and in turn, he nuzzled along her neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her. "I've missed you so much." He tearfully admitted as she shifted slightly, pressing her forehead to his, their noses touching as they breathed onto each other, absorbing the warm breath of the other.

Alexa nodded, her nose brushing against his and she released a sigh, his moist, hot breath sending chills down her spine. Nuzzling even further, her eyes fluttered closed and she couldn't resist. She softly wrapped her lips around his. Randy sighed, his body melting under the kiss and he didn't hesitate to respond with equal the tenderness. He tilted his head slightly, leaning a little ways into the kiss and he trembled when she reinforced the kiss, wrapping her lips a bit more forcefully around his. She shivered as his hands gripped her waist, his fingers squeezing gently as he pulled her slightly closer, his head tilting a little more so he could press closer still. He licked his lips as she pulled away, his eyes lingering closed and he breathed deeply, savoring the taste every second. Her taste, her kiss, the feel, it was overwhelming. Oh, how he missed this. Alexa sniffed, the tears brimming on her eye lashes and she pressed her palms to either side of his head. When she spoke, her words were broken and tear-filled. "I've missed you too."

Randy choked as her lips were on his again and he was shocked at her deep passionate attack. Her tongue invaded his mouth, her hands gripping him in place. His body flamed with her kiss, her touch, her everything. Her kiss deepened and intensified. He shivered when her lips traveled down his jaw, leaving a hot wet trail as she kissed and licked over his chin and to his throat. Adorning his neck with kisses, nips and licks, Alexa worshiped his throat, her hands raking through his hair then over his shoulders. His eyes fluttered as her lips traveled lower still and along his collar bone before moving back up to his lips. She pushed her tongue past his lips and her arms wrapped around him. One arm rested gently across his shoulders as her other clutched at his head, her fingers tangling in his hair as she held him close. He moaned and groaned as she took a few steps back and he grunted as they fell onto the bed. He wanted to die as he felt her bend her knees, her legs clamping his waist to pull him even closer. Within seconds, the couple resituated on the center of the bed and Randy settled heavily into the tiny woman. His lips traced a hot path down her neck, his passion evident and intense. His tongue, his mouth, his teeth adored the precious skin of her throat. Alexa hummed, a smile pulling at her lips. "Oh God, Randy. I ..."

He pushed back from her, just lifting up enough to look in her eyes. Alexa licked her lips in response, her eyes searching his face. His soft blue eyes to his full moist mouth, those gorgeous lips simply calling to her. She could feel his fit tight body pressed against hers, his broad chest, his powerful arms braced to either side and his incredible hardness pushing into her. "Baby?"

Her eyes fell half lidded and she smiled shyly at him. Her hands ran down his arms, touching him in every way. God, she loved his skin. So roughened and masculine to her touch. "I love you, Randy."

His smile brightened as his eyes gazed lovingly on this woman. "I'm gonna make love to you." He announced, leaning closer. "Slowly," he placed a hot wet kiss on her mouth. "Sensually," he mumbled then kissed her deeply again. "You're going to know the sweetest." A kiss. "Most tender." Another kiss. "Sensations." He breathed into her parted lips then closed the final distance between them. His kiss hot, passionate and sensual, her response equal.

**August 30th 2004**

Alexa stretched her arms as she woke up, yawning as she did so. She had flown in late last night from Salt Lake City, Utah where they had a house show. At the moment she was in her hotel room which she was sharing with Lisa Marie in The Pan Pacific Hotel in San Fransisco, California. As far as she knew, Randy would be flying in sometime this morning because he had yesterday off and went home to see his parents. She got up and changed into a pair of red addidas shorts with white stripes down the side, she had borrowed one of Randy's white t-shirts and had tied it so it reached just below her bra. She wore a pair of white sneakers and she grabbed a towel and her discman before heading downstaris to the gym, silently wondering where the hell Lisa hd disappeared to. It was only eight o'clock and she had never know Lisa to be up any earlier than ten. She shrugged off that thought as she entered the empty gym to start her work out.

After some Box squats, front, side and rear laterals, a few hammer curls, some bench presses and two hundred push-ups later Alexa grabbed a bottle of water and used her towel to wipe some of the sweat of her face. She wiped her mouth on the towel and set the bottle back down as she moved on to the treadmil. She popped the headphones into her ear and smiled slightly as the sounds of Disturbed blasted through her ear.

Randy grinned as he entered the gym, he'd thought this would be where he's find her. Not wanting to disturb Alexa, he quietly sat down on one of the benches and watched. The sweat coated his girlfriend, dripping down her face and her arms. The muscles in her leg bunched and contracted underneath her tanned skin. The thought of trailing his fingers over all that flesh and muscle made him grin. He had enough of watching and snuck up behind her, even though there was no chance she'd be able to hear him with her headphones on anyway. He hit the emergancy stop button which was at the bottom of the machine behind her. Alexa, surprised, fell backwards and he reached out his arms and caught her. He chuckled as she slowly opened her eyes and glared at him. Alexa smacked him on the arm. ''Asshole!''

''You know you love me really.'' He smirked.

''I know.'' She grinned and lifted her head to capture his lips in a fierce kiss, taking him by surprise. Desire coursed through him like a lightning bolt in response. He felt her tremble as his tongue pushed into her mouth.

They were interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Randy and Alexa broke apart and turned around to see Paul and Shane McMahon smirking at them. Alexa bit her lip to keep from laughing at the blush that covered Randy's cheeks as she picked up her towel and discman that had fallen to the floor. ''I'm gonna head back to my room, okay?''

''Sure, I'll catch ya later.'' Randy kissed her on the forehead before exiting the gym.

Alexa was walking through the hallway at the Cow Palace. They had a few hours until Raw started and she had just finished going over her match and she was now heading to the cafeteria. Tonight she would be teaming with Nidia and Victoria against Gail, Trish and Nora. She wasn't too happy that Gail was in the match but she could handle her. ''Lex!" Alexa paused and turned to see Shane McMahon jogging towards her, waving something in his hands. ''Congratulations. You're now a cover girl.''

Alexa furrowed her eyebrows as he handed her what he had been waving about. It was the next issue of the Raw magazine and, low and behold, there she was on the cover of the magazine. ''Oh my God, I completely forgot about this!" She smiled.

''We just got it today, thought you'd want to see your first ever cover story in a magaine.'' He told her. ''Well, you keep that copy, we have tons more. I got to go, people to see things to do. I'll see you later, okay?''

''Yeah, don't work too hard!" She called after him. Alexa looked down at the cover of the magazine again. There was a picture of her on the cover where she was sitting on the floor with her right knee pulled up to her chest and was staring into the camera with a captivating and steely gaze. She was dressed all in black and Alexa smirked when she saw the fake, black and tattered wings she wore for the photo shoot. At the bottom of the magazine was the words: 'Good girl gone Bad.' Alexa thought she could have thought of a better tagline than that but she shrugged it of and headed down the hall to the cafeteria. She found Randy sitting at a table along with Adam, Paul, Chris and Dave. She grinned and walked over, sitting down beside Randy and placing the magazine on the table.

Randy looked down and grinned when he saw the cover. ''You finally made the cover, huh?'' He asked, picking up the magazine and starting to flick through it. There was a picture of her in the same outfit as the cover, minus the wings, with her hands on her hips. Next to that was a picture of her when she was younger. She was around seventeen and was standing inside a worn wrestling ring, smiling happily at the camera. Randy smiled and flipped to the next page. There was a promo picture of her and Chris. They were leaning against each other, back to back as they did their trademark smirks at the camera. Chris was wearing his wrestling tights and Alexa was dressed in a pair of cutoff, denim hotpants and a red tank top. The next picture was on of her doing a Shooting Star Press on Trish and the last picture was of her as she pinned Triple H. ''This is great.'' Chris reached out and snatched the magazine from him, starting to flip through it. ''Well, that was rude.''

Chris just smirked as he began reading the article. After several minutes he chuckled. ''Hey, listen to this. 'Sienna is, quite possibly, the most alluring Diva in the WWE. With her quick wit, charm and charisma, she is sure to go far. When asked about what she liked about being on Raw, Sienna said this; 'What women wouldn't want to be on Raw surrounded by hot guys in tights, except for Ric Flair laughing week after week?''

The guys all chuckled. ''Ric's gonna love that.'' Paul told her.

Alexa covered her mouth as she yawned and leaned onto Randy's shoulder, closing her eyes. ''Tired?'' Randy asked.

''Mmmm.''

''Damn Randy, what've you been doing to the poor girl?'' Adam asked.

Randy shook his head and looked down at her, sure enough, she had fallen asleep. ''She's been doing a lot recently. Photo shoots, interviews... She's even been helping Stacy out by training with her in the gym and teaching her some moves so she can improve.''

''That's nice of her.'' Dave commented.

Randy nodded. ''Yeah, but when she's in the gym for hours it really takes it out of her and then she has to wrestle the same night. Vince has this idea to move her to Smackdown or to have her join Evolution, the creative team haven't decided yet but one of them will happen sometime after Unforgiven.''

''How does she feel about that?'' Paul asked.

''Well, she thinks she doen't have a choice. If she goes to Smackdown, chances are she'll either be valeting or competing in 'bra and panties' matches and stuff since that's all they can do over there. I suppose they can have her wrestle the Cruiserweight guys, I'm not sure.''

''Man, if they do move her to Smackdown, they should team her with John.'' Paul said.

''Why'dya say that?'' Randy asked.

''Think about it. Lex is probably the most popular diva and on Smackdown, John's the most popular guy they got. Seeing as how the ratings haven't been too good over there recently, it makes sense for the writers to pair them togther. And they're both good on the mic and are good at improvising.''

Randy nodded. ''Yeah. If she does go, then we'll hardly see her.''

''Yeah. We'll all miss her, but it'll only be for a while right?'' Chris asked.

''Yeah, that's what Vince and Shane told her.'' Randy confirmed.

''I don't know what you're all worrying about. You never know, they might have her join Evolution instead.'' Dave told them.

Twenty minutes later Alexa woke up and stretched her arms above her head. She glanced at the clock on the wall and groaned before standing. ''Where ya goin'?'' Randy asked.

''I gotta go talk to the creative team and I promised Stacy I'd practice with her for a while.'' She leaned down and kissed Randy on the cheek. ''I'll catch you later, babe.''

Alexa grunted as Stacy attepted a suplex and she landed hard on the mat, momentarily knocking the wind out of her. ''Sorry Lex.'' Stacy grinned sheepishly.

Alexa smiled as Stacy helped her to her feet. ''No problem. You're doing great.''

''Thanks.'' Stacy beamed. ''And I really appriciate you helping me out too, I know I'm a slow learner and you've been really patient with me.''

''That's what friends are for.'' Alexa responded. ''How 'bout we have a little match, see how you do?''

''Sure.'' Stacy nodded.

Alexa looked around and spotted Terry Gerin sitting by the ramp talking to the two members of La Resistance, going over their match later. Alexa moved over to the ropes and leaned over. ''Yo, Sylvan!"

He looked over and smiled at her. ''What's up?''

''Could you do me a favor and be referee for mine and Stacy's match?'' She asked.

''Sure thing.'' He stood up and entered the ring.

Alexa looked towards Stacy and nodded. ''Ready?'' Stacy nodded. ''Okay, c'mon.''

Alexa and Stacy had their 'match' and Stacy had been able to perform every move Alexa had whispered to her during the past ten minutes. The moves were a little sloppy, but practice makes perfect. During the course of the match Alexa saw Shane McMahon come down the ramp and talk to Jim Ross who was going over his notes and the other wrestlers who were near the ring had been watching the session between Alexa and Stacy for a while. They were just setting up for the finish where Alexa decided to let Stacy win. ''When I whip you into the ropes, reverse it and hip toss me then pick me up and a DDT.'' She informed Stacy as they traded 'punches.' Stacy nodded and Alexa grabbed her arm, swinging her into the ropes. Stacy reversed and when Alexa came running back towards her she went to hiptoss her but she missed her arm and Alexa landed on the mat with a thud.

''Oh my God!'' Stacy exclaimed and knelt down beside her. ''You alright?''

Alexa nodded as she sat up and Sylvan helped her to her feet. ''That's all for today ladies.'' Shane announced. ''You did good Stacy, Lex, you better go get ready for your match.''

Alexa nodded and thanked Sylvan for his assistance before rolling out of the ring. ''Catch ya later Stace!" Alexa called as she walked up the ramp with Shane as she rubbed her right shoulder.

''You okay?'' Shane asked.

She nodded. ''Yeah, might have a bruise later but it's fine.''

''I didn't know you've been helping out Stacy.''

''She asked for my help. She doin' good, her moves are a little sloppy but she'll get the hang of it.'' She smiled.

''Well, I need to talk to you.'' He told her as she grabbed a bottle of water as they got backstage. Alexa turned to him as she took a swig of her water. ''Umm, we've had a offer from a magazine that want you to pose for them.''

''Oh yeah?''

He nodded. ''It's completely up to you, we aren't going to push you into anything.''

''Which magazine is it?'' She questioned.

''Playboy.''

Alexa almost choked on her water as she looked at Shane with a weird look. ''Seriously?''

''Yeah. Listen, just think about it and tell me what you decided next week.''

''Sure. I better go get ready.'' She said goobye and walked down the hall, opening the door to the women's locker room and entering as she chuckled to herself.

''What's so funny?''

Alexa smirked at Amy. ''Shane's just told me that Playboy want me to pose nude for them.''

Amy grinned. ''Are you really that surprised? I mean, you're a beautiful girl, Lex.''

Alexa scoffed. ''Whatever.''

''You are.'' Came another voice.

Alexa turned and smiled at Randy. ''Hey babe.''

''What's goin' on?'' He asked.

''Not a lot.''

''Playboy want Alexa to pose for 'em.'' Amy told him.

Randy smirked at Alexa. ''Are you gonna do it?''

Alexa shrugged. ''I don't know. I doubt it.''

''Why? You've got a beautiful body.'' Randy grinned impishly.

Amy groaned. ''That's my que to leave.'' She said before walking away.

Alexa chuckled. ''I don't think I'd be all that comfortable with being naked in front of a room full of strangers. And I definitely don't want the whole world seeing me naked.''

''I don't exactly want the world seeing that either.'' He said. ''But think of the exposure if you do it.''

''Yeah, over-exposure.'' She snorted. ''I don't know. My brother won't like it, neither would Eddie and Oscar or my Mom... maybe I'll do it just to piss her off.'' She smirked.

Randy shook his head. ''When's your match?''

''About half way through.'' She replied as she started getting ready. She removed her ring attire from her gym bag and laid it on the bench as she stripped off her clothes, leaving her standing in her red bra and panties.

''Y'know,'' Randy started as he moved behind her and began kissing the back of her neck. ''Red's my favourite colour.''

''Really?'' She asked huskily.

''Uh-huh.''

The door opened and they heard a female groan. ''I leave you two alone for a minute and when I come back you're already at it.'' Amy shook her head.

Randy chuckled and kissed Alexa on the cheek. ''I'll leave you to get ready for ya match.''

''Okay. See you later.''


	7. Chapter 7

**RAW**

''The follwing contest is a Diva's six-person tag team match...'' Sienna's music started up and she emerged at the top of the ramp. ''...making her way to the ring first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada... She is the WWE Women's Champion... Sienna!" Sienna rolled into the ring and raised her Women's Title above her shoulder's, smiling when she saw camera flashes from all around her. ''And her partners, making their way to the ring... Victoria and Nidia!" Victoria and Nidia climbed into the ring, both sharing high-fives with Sienna as they waited for their opponants. ''And their opponants... first, making her way to the ring, from Korea... Gail Kim.'' The Korena/Canadian woman made her way down the ramp to boos and she stopped just outside the ring, deciding to wait for her partners. A few minutes later, Molly Holly and Trish had made their entrance and the match was underway.

Sienna started off the match as the other team decided to have Molly start off the match. ''Here we go, people, no love lost between these two women.'' JR announced as they locked up in the middle of the ring.

''You know, Sienna kinda reminds me of a naughty school girl... maybe a spanking will teach her a lesson.'' He grinned.

''Anyway, hip-toss to Molly by the Women's Chmpion.'' JR called the match.

Molly got to her feet, ran towards Sienna, only to have her perform another hip-toss. Sienna moved so she was by Molly's legs and locked in a Boston Crab on the other woman. She released the hold when Molly managed to reach the ropes. Sienna grabbed Molly's hair, what was left of it, and went to pick her up, only to have Molly poke her in the eye.

''Dirty tactics by Molly.'' JR called.

The referee reprimanded Molly but she stalked past him and grabbed Sienna's head, slamming it into the turnbuckle. Molly irish whipped her into the opposite turnbuckle and went for a handspring elbow but Sienna reached out her legs and they connected with Molly's back, sending her to the floor, writing in pain. Sienna hopped up so she was perched on the top turnbuckle and waited until Molly was on her feet before jumping.

''Oh! Beautiful corkscrew moonsault by Sienna!" JR said, impressed.

Sienna went for the cover but only managed a two count. Both women got to their feet and stared each other down, Molly with a scowl as Sienna smirked and started trash talking. Molly growled and lunched at her. Sienna ducked and stuck out her foot, tripping Molly to the mat. Sienna smirked as Trish leaned over the ropes, badmouthing her. Sienna raised an eyebrow and picked Molly up, holding her near Trish. ''C'mon Trish! Tag!"

Trish jumped down off the apron. ''Trish Stratus wants no part of Sienna.'' JR observed.

''I would mind a part of her.'' King retorted.

Gail quickly reached out and tagged herself in. She ran at Sienna and knocked her down with a powerful clothesline. 1-2- Sienna raised her shoulder. Gail stood and started stomping on Sienna's midsection. Victoria and Nidia started clapping, encouraging Sienna as the crowd followed their lead and got behind the diva. Gail roughly shoved Sienna into the corner and slapped her in the face, the sound echoing through the arena. Sienna locked eyes with the woman before returned with a slap of her own. Gail glared at her and started punching her before Sienna managed to block one, and tackle her to the mat. After a few minutes of grappling, Sienna climbed off of Gail and tagged in Victoria. Victoria jumped over the top rope and started laying into Gail.

Nidia turned to her partner who was standing on the apron, holding her left cheek. ''You alright?''

Alexa nodded. ''Bitch was givin' me stiff shots.'' She hissed.

''But you gave her some back, right?''

Alexa smirked. ''Of course.''

''That's my girl.'' Nidia grinned.

Trish was tagged in after Gail managed a DDT and Trish beat Victoria mercilessly. She stopped to provoke Sienna, who just flipped her off, making the crowd cheer and yell 'WHOOOOOOOOOO!' Victoria tagged in Nidia, who went to work on Trish. She laid the blonde out with a hard back suplex and pause, turning to Sienna, who was holding her hand out for the tag. The crowd cheered as Sienna was tagged in and she climbed to the top rope. Molly and Gail attempted to climb into the ring but Nidia and Victoria ran around the ring and stopped them. Sienna performed her finisher, the shooting star press, which JR and King had started calling 'The Mexican Wave' and got the three count for the win.

''Stupid fucking bitch! What the fuck was she doin'!" Alexa fumed as she made her way backstage with the other two members of her team.

Nidia placed a hand on Alexa's shoulder. ''Calm down, Lex.''

''Calm down! I will not fucking calm down! She coulda seriously hurt someone out there! Who the fuck does she think she is!''

Lisa shared a look with Nidia. ''Lex, we know you're pissed of right now but getting angry isn't gonna help anyone.'' Lisa said calmly.

Alexa took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. ''You're right. I'm sorry. But I have done nothing to her so I don't understand why she acting like a fucking child.''

''Maybe it's because you're with Randy.'' Nidia suggested innocently. Lisa Marie elbowed her in the side, making Nidia grunt. ''What?'' She hissed.

''Yeah, maybe.'' Alexa thought.

Just then, Gail, Nora and Trish walked through the curtain and it looked as though Trish and Nora were giving her a stern talking to. They caught the end of the conversation. ''-you think I care? If she get's hurt then Randy'll be here by himself and I can make my move on him.'' Gail said.

Alexa's eyes widened and she marched over to her angrily. ''WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU FUCKIN' SLUT, GET IT THROUGH YOU'RE THICK HEAD THAT RANDY... ISN'T... INTERESTED!" By now many superstars had gathered around to see what all the commotion was about.

Gail just smirked. ''That's what you think. I bet that without you around he'll be begging for it.'' Trish, Nidia and Lisa Marie stood behind Alexa supportively as Nora watched from the sidelines. Gail moved closer to Alexa. ''I mean, look at me. How could he resist this?'' She asked cockily.

Alexa furrowed her eyebrows. ''I'm not fluent in slut, so can you please speak very slowly to me.''

Gail glared at her. ''I don't care what you say Randy will be mine. You just a good-for-nothing whore. All the time you call me a slut, I'm betting you were asking for what Ben did to you. It's a wonder you have any friends at all, I mean, your mother obviously hates you. As for your father, I bet he's glad he died when he did, so he didn't get to see what an arrogent, conceited bitch his daughter grew into.''

Before Gail could continue, Alexa lunged at Gail and they fell to the floor, scratching at each others faces. Alexa scored a few hard punches before she felt several arms grab her and heave her off Gail. Alexa smirked in satisfaction when she saw the red marks on Gail's face. She saw it was Jason and Adam who were holding her as the other girls stood in between her and Gail cautiously. ''Calm down Lex.'' Adam said soothingly.

''Did you hear what she fucking said?''

''Yeah, it was outta line, but if Vince finds out about this you're in deep shit.'' Adam said quietly.

Alexa sighed dejectedly and nodded. ''I know.'' She mumbled.

''You know, I kinda feel sorry for her. I know what it feels like to be on the recieving end of those fists of yours.'' Adam tried to lighten the mood.

She chuckled as Gail stood up. ''This isn't over bitch.'' She seethed.

''Bite me!" Alexa called as Gail walked away.

**After Commercial Break**

The camera showed Sienna sitting on a bench in her locker room, drinkng some water after her match. She stood up and removed her top revealing her red bra to the viewers. ''Puppies!" King screeched excitedly.

Sienna began to search through her bag when the door slammed closed loudly and she spun around. A sour look came across her face and the camera panned out to show Triple H leering at her. ''What? You still mad about Randy winning 'your' title?''

Triple H's jaw muscle twitched. ''You do realize that whatever happens to Orton from now on will be your fault. You're the one who made him the way he is now and it's all gonna be on your conscience.''

''Whatever.''

''Seeing as it's your fault Evolution are down a member, you're gonna pay. But I think I wanna have some fun with you first...'' He moved towards her and backed her up against the wall. Her eyes widened as his face inched closer to hers. ''I always get what I want...''

''Oh my God, King, this isn't right.'' JR said angrily.

Sienna kicked out her leg, connecting solidly below the belt before moving towards the door. She started runnning down the hallway as he followed her, shouting threats as she ran. Sienna ducked into a room and Triple H smirked when he reached the door.

''I wonder what's in there JR.'' King pondered.

''I don't know, King, but I'm sure we'll find out.''

Triple H quickly swung open the door and his face dropped as the crowd erupted into cheers at what they saw. Sienna was standing behind Randy Orton, Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho as she used her arms to cover herself. Triple H gulped nervously and took a step back as he pointed a finger at Sienna. ''Next week.'' He stated before walking off.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' JR asked.

''I don't know but I think Sienna's going to regret messing with Evolution.''

Alexa yawned as she waited for Randy outside the men's locker room later that evening. Raw had finished over an hour ago and Alexa saw people milling about, trying to get everything packed up on time. They had tomorrow off before a house show on Wednesday in Portland. She heard the door open abd smiled at Randy. ''Sorry, Dave got talkin' to me, wouldn't shut up.'' He chuckled.

Alexa smiled. ''That's okay.'' She said before yawning again.

Randy shot her a concerned look. ''You tired?'' Alexa nodded. ''You need to sleep more, Lex. You've been working yourself into the ground lately.''

''I know.'' She sighed. ''What times your flight?'' She asked.

''In about two hours.'' He said looking down at his watch. ''What about you?''

''Same.''

''Y'know, you could always come to my place, my Mom and dad are dying to meet you.''

''Really?''

''Yeah.''

**September 6th 2004**

**RAW**

''Good evening and welcome to Raw, ladies and gentlemen!'' JR opened the show. ''I'm Jim Ross and this is Jerry 'The King' Lawler and we're live in Wichita, Texas for what is going to be an explosive edition of Raw. We have an eight-man tag team match, with Rhyno, Tajiri, William Regal and Chris Benoit teaming up against Batiata, Ric Flair and La Resistance.'' He said.

''And we also have Randy Orton versus Kane in a non title match and Triple H against Eugene in a steel cage match.''

''That's right King, not forgetting Chris Jericho who will face Tyson Tomko later on tonight.''

''Don't forget the puppies!" King said happily. ''We have Nidia versus Trish Stratus.''

''Yes we do folks. And this Sunday Trish will have the chance to become Women's Champion again at Unforgiven where she faces Sienna.''

''Speak of the devil, JR, look who it is!" He indicated the titontron.

The crowd cheered when they saw the Women's Champion on the screen, walking down the hallway. She was dressed in a short denim skirt and a red off the shoulder top. She paused in front of a door and knocked loudly. A few seconds later, the door opened and Randy Orton appeared in the doorway. Sienna smiled at him. ''Hey, just thought I'd come by and wish you luck in your match tonight.''

''I don't need luck.'' He smiled cockily. She shook her head and chuckled. ''Listen, I want you to stay away from Evolution, okay? Hunter's up to something, and I think it'd be best if you laid low for a while.''

''I can handle myself.''

''I don't doubt that but this is Triple H.'' He told her. ''He's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants.''

''Oh, yeah? What is it that he wants?'' She asked.

''You.''

''Me?'' She snorted. ''Why would he want me?''

''Because he can't have you.'' He responded. ''Just.. be careful, alright? I don't want you to get hurt.''

She smiled. ''Okay. I gotta go, I'll catch ya later.''

The image on the screen switched to show Triple H smirking at the TV screen in his locker room as he watched Sienna saunter away from Randy's locker room.

''Hey Eugene.'' Sienna smiled at the man who was sitting on a crate in one of the hallways backstage.

''S-Sienna!" He exclaimed with a broad smile on his face.

''How are you?''

''O-Okay.'' He nodded eagerly.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked.

''Getting ready.'' He answered, gesturing with his hands. ''I have a match tonight.''

''You do, huh?''

''Steel cage match. With Triple H.''

Sienna's expression darkened. ''Really?''

''Yes. Triple H is a bad man... he's mean to people.'' Eugene said sadly.

''Yeah, he is.'' Sienna agreed. ''Well, good luck with the match.'' She smiled and leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the cheek before walking off, leaving him to stare after her as he placed a hand on his cheek.

"ORTON!"

"Randy isn't in here, would you like me to take a message?" Sienna quipped sarcastically, clutching a pen and paper.

Triple H started to laugh, before circling the woman with a wicked glint in his eye. "My, my, my we are full of ourselves aren't we, hum?" She shrugged. "I hope you just know what your little boyfriend has let himself in for this Sunday."

"Oh he does!"

"The beating of a life time! And when we've finished with him, it looks like we should take out the scraps!" Triple H continued, looking Sienna up and down before Randy walked in.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Randy asked furiously.

"Nothing, just talking to your lady." Triple H laughed, before patting Randy's belt and walking out of the room.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Randy asked worridly.

"No, it's ok, he just started sprouting more crap than usual!" Sienna smirked.

''You know, if I ever go blind, I'm going to set up my entire house with strobe lights. That'll really freak my neighbours out.''

Trish raised an eyebrow at her friend. ''You're crazy, you know that?''

Alexa smirked. ''I try.''

They were getting ready for their segement just after Trish's match with Nidia while they were on commerial break. ''So you met Randy's parents last week, how was it?'' Trish asked.

Alexa smiled. ''It was good. I was a little nervous at first but they were great.''

''That's good. Are you gonna introduce him to your Mom?''

''Fuck no!'' Alexa shook her head. ''No, I don't want him to meet my pitiful excuse for a mother.''

''You know he's gonna want to now you've met his family.'' Trish told her.

''He _is_ my family.''

''That's so sweet.'' Trish gushed.

''Okay ladies, we're on in a few.'' The camera man informed them and they took up their positions.

**RAW**

''Well, well, well... what do we have here?'' Trish turned to find Sienna smirking at her as she pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning against and moved over towards her. ''Impressive match.''

''It'll be even more impressive this Sunday when I get my title back.'' Trish sneered.

''We'll see.'' She shot back.

''Yeah, we will.'' Trish stepped forwards slightly. ''This will be the first and last time you will ever hold this title.''

Sienna smirked. ''Whatever goldilocks.''

''Goldilocks?'' Trish questioned.

''Yeah... goldilocks... ya know, she moved from bed to bed.'' The crowd cheered as Sienna smirked. ''I'll see you on Sunday.''

''Man, what're we gonna do for six days!" Alexa moaned as she took a seat at the airport. It was Tuesday morning and they had no house shows or anything to do until Sunday.

Randy took a seat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. ''Well, you're gonna rest, you've been working yourself into the ground recently.''

Alexa looked at him. ''No I haven't.'' She argued indignantly.

''Yeah you have.''

''Whatever.'' She sighed.

Alexa dug her key from her purse as she and Randy reached the front door to her and Abi's house. She placed the key in the lock and turned, opening the door and entering. They placed their bags in the hallway as Randy shut the door. Alexa wandered into the living room and her eyes widened at what she saw. She immediately spun around and closed her eyes. Randy saw this and moved towards her to look over her shoulder before he too turned away from the sight. On the couch were John and Abi, both at least semi-naked and making out. Alexa surpressed a giggle as Randy cleared his throat and they heard some muttered curses and a thump as John fell on the floor. The pair scrambled around, searching for their clothes. Alexa looked down and saw what appeared to be John's boxers lying at her feet. She snorted and leaned down, carefully picking them up and tossing them to John. ''There ya go stud.'' Randy started laughing as Abi and John both blushed. ''C'mon Randy, let's go... somewhere else.'' Alexa suggested. Randy nodded and they quickly left the house before bursting into peels of laughter.

The week passed pretty uneventfully and before they knew it, it was time to leave. John had been teased mercilessly about what had happened as had Abi, mainly by Alexa and Randy. John had left yesterday to get ready for a house show. It was noon on Saturday and they were all on the flight to Oregon. ''No, being a man has more advantages than being a woman.'' Chris insisted.

Alexa groaned. ''No, being a woman is better.''

''We can open all our own jars.''

''We can be groupies.'' Alexa shot back.

''So can men!"

''No, male groupies are stalkers.'' She returned.

''Yeah, well, we can be presidant.''

''Women never have to reach down every so often to make sure our privates are still there.''

''People never stare at our chest while we're talking to them.''

''No fashion faux pas could rival the speedo.''

''We don't have to shave below our necks.'' Chris smirked.

''We have an excuse to be totally cranky at least once a month.''

''Well, We can kill our own food.''

''We know the truth about whether size matters.'' She grinned.

''We can go to the bathroom without a support group.'' Chris said, thinking he'd won.

Alexa just scoffed. ''Yeah, we may go to the restroom together, but at least we don't stand next to each other as we piss and steal glances at each others equipment.'' Trish laughed and shared a high five with Alexa over the seats seperating them as the others looked on, amused at their antics.

Chris sat down and huffed. ''Whatever.'' He mumbled in defeat.

**September 12th 2004**

''...and that's what I want to happen.'' Vince finished.

Alexa and Trish nodded. They were in Vince McMahon's temporary office discussing their match that night. ''You sure about this?'' Paul asked Alexa.

She nodded. ''You sayin' I can't take it?''

''No, not at all.'' He insisted.

''Good. Then that's settled.'' Vince nodded, he turned to Alexa. ''I need to know what your decision is regarding Playboy magazine.''

Paul turned to Alexa. ''They asked you to pose for Playboy?'' He asked.

''Yeah. I decided not to do it Vince.''

''Okay, that's fine.''

Several hours later Alexa and Randy were sitting in the cafeteria. Trish had left to go see Chris and Dave, Paul and Ric went back to the locker room to hang out. Randy looked down at Alexa and saw that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled softly and leaned back slightly so he was more comfortable. About five minutes later he looked up to see Trish smiling down at him. ''Hey, you better wake her up, our match is soon.'' She said softly. He nodded and sat upright, disturbing Alexa and making her open her eyes groggily. ''C'mon girl, you need to get ready.''

Alexa nodded, yawning as she sat up, rubbing at her eyes. ''Mmm-hmm.'' She stood up and leaned down to give Randy a quick kiss on the lips before following Trish out of the cafeteria and down the hall to the locker room.

Ten minutes later she was changed and ready for the match. Trish whistled. ''Lookin' good!"

Alexa chuckled and gave her a twirl. She was wearing a black lycra lace up halter neck top and a matching pair of hot pants which laced up at the sides. She wore her black wrestling boots and some black kneepads. Her hair was in tight curls around her face and her make up was done so that it gave her a smouldering look. ''Thanks.''

''C'mon. We're up next.''

Alexa nodded and picked up her title belt, strapping it securely around her waist before the pair headed down to the gorillia position where they found Paul, Dave and Ric waiting. They looked up as they approached and they all grinned as Paul whistled. ''You look... what's the word?''

''Hot. She looks, hot.'' Dave responded.

''Whoooooo!" Ric added.

''You can look but ya can't touch.'' Randy warned, stepping behind Alexa and wrapping his arms around her.

Alexa grinned and placed her hands on top of Randy's, which were clasped over her stomach. Chris appeared beside Randy and gave Trish a quick kiss. ''Ready to roll people?'' He asked. Everyone gave an affirmitive nod just as Alexa's music hit.

''The following contest is for the Women's Championship!" Lillian Garcia announced. ''First, making her way to the ring, from Toronto, Ontaria, Canada, she is the WWE Women's Champion... Sienna!" Sienna rolled into the ring and climbed to the top turnbuckle. She unbuckled her belt and held it up above her head, the flashes from the camera irritating her eyes. She repeated this on the other three turnbuckles before handing her belt to the referee. 'Keys to the City' started and Trish emerged from behind the curtain, a confident smirk on her face. ''And the challanger, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada... Trish Stratus!"

Trish climbed into the ring and halted in front of Sienna. The referee held the belt up in the air before signalling for the bell. The bell sounded as Trish and Sienna exchanged heated words in the middle of the ring.

''No love lost between these two women.'' JR said.

After some trash talking, Trish made the first move and slapped Sienna. Her head snapped to the side as the crowd ooohed at the cracking sound her hand made when it connected with her cheek. Sienna turned back to look at Trish, coming back with a powerful slap of her own. Trish lunged at her angrily but Sienna ducked, avioding the contract, sending Trish to the mat. Sienna laughed with the crowd as her opponant fell flat on her face. Trish got to her feet and turned red from anger. ''Shut up!" She shouted. Sienna used Trish's distraction to her advantage and pushed herself off the hopes, hitting Trish with a hard dropkick.

''Watch the puppies!" King cried.

''Nice dropkick by Sienna there.'' JR commented, ignoring the previous startement.

Sienna yanked Trish to her feet and picked her up, dropping her to the mat with a solid scoop slam. Trish held her back in pain as she laid on the mat. Sienna kicked her repeatedly into the back until the referee ushered her away. Sienna pushed past the referee and pulled Trish to her feet and irish whipped her into the turnbuckle. She moved back and ran towards Trish who lifted her foot up and kicked Sienna in the face. The dark haired diva stumbled back as Trish pulled herself to crouch up on the top turnbuckle. Sienna moved quickly and yanked Trish legs out from under her. She climbed up to the top rope and jumped up, wrapping her legs aroung Trish's head and pulling her to the mat in a frankenstiener. The crowd cheered as she went for the cover. 1-2- Trish raised her shoulders just in time. Sienna stood and pulled Trish up with her. She whipped her into the ropes but Trish reversed. As she came back, Sienna hit a swinging neckbreaker on Trish before standing. She prepared to lock in a boston crab but Trish kicked her legs out, sending Sienna flying back into the referee, knocking them to the mat.

''Nice move by Trish, coincidently knocking down the referee.'' JR stated.

Sienna clutched her head with her hands as she stood, unaware that Trish was poised behind her. Sienna turned and Trish went for the chick kick but missed as Sienna ducked and moved around behind the blonde, hitting her with a back suplex. She went to the top rope and saluted the crowd before hitting The Mexican Wave. She covered Trish and waited, but there was no count. She looked around before dropping Trish's leg and standing, moving over to rouse the referee.

''Sienna had it won, but the referee's down!" JR exclaimed. As Sienna bent over to check on the ref, her hair was grabbed roughly from behind and she was pulled around to come face-to-face with a smirking Triple H. ''Oh my God!" JR called disgustedly. ''What's he doing out here!"

''I'm not sure I wanna know.'' King sighed.

Triple H roughly pulled Sienna's head down between his thighs. The crowd booed when they realized what he was going to do and Triple H grinned sadistically before slamming her into the mat with the Pedigree. The climbed from the ring just as the referee started coming to and Trish looked around confused for a second before covering Sienna as the ref started counting. 1-2-3!

DING! DING! DING!

''And here is your winner, and NEW WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!"

Trish grabbed her belt before quickly exiting the ring with a wide grin on her face. Ric re-entered the ring before he pulled an unconscious Sienna to her feet, holding her arms behind her back as Triple H scrambled around under the ring. Once he found what he was looking for, he stood and rolled back into the ring, his trusty sledgehammer in hand.

''Good God Almighty! They're sick! Somebody stop this!" JR begged.

Triple H raised the hammer and swung it into Sienna's chest as the crowd booed louder. He then slammed it into her throat and Ric released her, making her collapse to the mat. As the camera panned in closer to get a clear shot of her face, the image on the screen showed Sienna clutching her throat and coughing up blood as she struggled to breathe.

''Oh, no, she's hurt JR.'' King observed.

Triple H and Ric Flair smirked as they stood over her prone form, admiring their handywork. The crowd suddenly erupted in cheers as Randy Orton and Chris Jericho burst through the curtain and sped down the ramp. Triple H and Flair bolted from the ring as Jericho knelt down beside Sienna, a concerned look on his face. Randy leaned over the ropes, fuming, as he glared at his former team-mates. The EMT's rushed down to the ring and strapped Sienna to a gurney before carting her off to the back.

As soon as she was backstage, Alexa opened her eyes as she was unstrapped. Randy helped her off the gurney and she grimaced. ''You okay?'' He asked.

''No.'' She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. ''This stuff tastes like shit.''

**September 13th 2004**

"Lex?... Lex?" Randy knocked impatiently on the door, awaiting an answer. Alexa had shared a room with Trish that night so they could have a girls night in so he had shared with Chris. "Lex, if you are putting on your make up or fixing your hair and I miss my flight because of it, I'm gonna--"

Just then Alexa flung the door to her locker room open and crossed her arms over her chest, looking rather defiant. "You're gonna what?" she asked cockily.

"I'm gonna... wait longer," Randy said, thrusting his fists in his pockets and looking at his shoes.

Alexa burst out laughing and pushed him softly on the arm. "Oh Orton, you're not scared of me are you?" She joked.

"Who me? Scared of you?" Alexa scoffed, "Please... why would I be scared of you?"

"Because you know I can kick your ass?" She offered. Randy's laugh was rather fake, and he acted as though her statement were hysterical. "Rand, shut up and get my bags!" Alexa ordered playfully.

"Yes ma'am," Randy immediately shut up and grabbed her bags off of the ground.

"Randy, you know I was just kidding right?"

"Of course I know, but does it look like I have anything better to do?" He teased. Alexa laughed and started down the hallway, with Randy at her side.

As they approached Randy's silver rental Mustang, he pressed the 'unlock' button on his set of keys and popped the trunk. He tossed Alexa's belongings in the back and slammed the trunk shut. Randy walked slowly to the driver's side and opened the door. He slid into the car and closed the door as he put on his seatbelt. He turned the keys in the ignition and put the car in reverse. He reached for the radio but Alexa slapped his hand away. "Uh uh... if you won't let me drive, I at least get to pick the music."

"Fine, but no Dave Matthew's... it'll put me to sleep, and I think that is the last thing we need right now, wouldn't you agree?" He yawned.

"Alrighty. a wake-upper. umm. I've got it!" Alexa's face brightened and she slid a CD into the CD player without letting Randy look at the front.

"What are you putting in? Come on let me see!" Randy whined.

"Nope.. it's a surprise. you can wait a couple seconds until I pick the track I want!" Alexa scolded Randy for being so impatient. She purposely found the track slowly just to annoy Randy. As she moved her hand away, sound began to blast from the speakers.

"Oh, freezin' rests his head on a pillow made of concrete... again. Oh, feeling maybe he will see a little better any days, ooo yeah..."

"Ahhh, Pearl Jam. Nice choice." He commented.

"Thank you, thank you, I like it myself!" Alexa took a mock bow. Just then thunder boomed and lightning crashed turning the black night to day for a split second. Heavy plops of raindrops fell onto the windshield and splattered about, rolling off because of the wind. Randy flicked on the windshield wipers and turned the music up louder so that it could be heard over the rain. As the traffic in front of them slowed, he gently pressed the brake and knew what was coming... about and hour and a half of sitting and doing nothing. Thankful they had left early and Alexa had picked a good CD, Randy sat back lazily and proceeded to wait for the long line of cars to move.

**2 Hours Later **

Randy shook Alexa's shoulder gently to wake her. "Lex, Lex... Lex!" Randy shook harder. Alexa mumbled something still asleep and rolled over in the passenger seat to face Randy. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was wearing one of Randy's sweatshirts, and her straight darkhair spilled across her shoulders and cheek. Randy was in complete awe of her beauty, he couldn't get over the fact that she was with him. He shook her once more and this time she awakened.

She yawned, stretched, and yawned again. "Mmm, where are we?" Alexa asked, her voice scratchy and groggy from sleep.

"Almost at the airport. I'm glad we left early or we would have missed our flight." Randy answered. Alexa casually rolled her head on to Randy's shoulder. "No more sleeping yet, we're almost there. You can sleep on the plane," Randy attempted to move Alexa, but she wouldn't budge. Finally he shoved her off and her head lolled against the window, "Hopeless... completely hopeless," Randy muttered.

Once he exited the freeway and pulled into the parking garage of the airport, he woke Alexa once more. She was determined to get at least another two hours of sleep, so Randy gave up and got out of the car. He went around to Alexa's side and opened the door. He picked her up into his arms and stood her on her own feet. "Now you have two choices Lex, stand or fall. I'm letting you go now," Randy said and let Alexa go.

Her legs were asleep and wobbly but she managed to stay standing. "Hmm... must... sleep..." Alexa whined.

"Yeah, think about how I feel. You at least got to sleep in the car!" Randy complained. He grabbed both his bag and hers and they began the long walk to the building to catch their red-eyed flight to Washington for Raw.

''Hello?'' Alexa answered her cell as her and Randy unlocked the door to their hotel room.

_''Alexa, it's Vince.''_

''Hey, what's up?'' She asked as she lugged one of her bags inside.

_''Can you be at the arena by four? I've arranged a meeting with the creative team and the writers so we can discuss the direction of your character.'' _

''Sure thing.''

_''Okay. See you then.''_ Vince said before hanging up.

Alexa flipped her cell shut and sat down on the floor beside her bag as she searched through it. ''Who was that?'' Randy asked.

''Vince. Wants me at the arena by four, meeting.'' She said as she looked up to read the clock on the wall. _1:36._

''You think you'll find out if you'll get moved to Smackdown?'' He wondered as he laid down on the bed.

Alexa shrugged. ''I don't know, maybe.'' She glanced over at Randy and saw he had an unreadable expression on his face. ''What's wrong?'' She asked.

He sighed. ''I don't know, if you go to Smackdown, we'll hardly ever see each other.''

She got to her feet and sat on the bed beside him. ''Randy, even if I do go, it'll only be for a coupla months, we'll still see each other.'' She reassured him.

''I guess...''

''And when we do see each other, we can make up for missed time.'' She smirked.

He raised an eyebrow before smiling. ''Yeah.'' She grinned and dipped her head before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Alexa walked confidently into the arena, flashing her badge to the security guard before heading down the halls to search for Mr. McMahon. She was dressed in a pair of black corduroy pants and white baby tee. She wore a beige coloured, fitted corduroy jacked over that and on her feet were a pair of black boots. She came to a stop in front of the room and knocked on the door. Several seconds later, the door opened and Vince smiled. ''Ah Alexa, come on in.''

''Thanks.'' Alexa smiled and walked inside, taking a spare seat beside Shane McMahon.

Vince took his seat and began. ''Now Alexa, we've given this a lot of thought and consideration and we think that youl'll be a lot of use on Smackdown.'' He explained. Alexa nodded and he continued. ''As you know, the ratings for Smackdown haven't been as good as they used to be for some time now. Mainly because we've been concentrating more on Raw as the negotiantions for the contract with Spike TV is several months away.'' He informed her. ''Now, I know there is not much female competition for you to be involved in over there and that's why we're going to be teaming you with John Cena. The two of you both have a large fan base and we think it will be beneficial to Smackdown to have you there.'' He said. ''You know that John's leaving for a while to shoot a movie in Austrailia, but the storyline we have for him involves him losing the US Title and he gets 'stabbed'. While he's away, we'll have you with Oscar and Eddie.''

Alexa nodded. ''Okay. When will all this be happening.''

''Soon.'' He responded. ''We'll have you on Raw this week, and next before you move to Smackdown. You'll only be there for a few months, then when you come back we're going to put you straight back in with the Evolution storyline. Dave's been getting pops in his matches so the fan's will be expecting a face change but we're going to try and hold that off until the lead up to Wrestlemaina but we'll still hint at it.''

''Sounds good.''

''Okay. We'll, I'll get a script written up for you but tonight you're gonna go out to the ring, still injured, and talk about Triple H and Evolution screwing you out of your match last night. Paul will go down with Ric and Ric'll challange you for a match next week. The stipulation will be that if he wins, you leave Raw and never come back while Paul's still the Heavyweight Champion. And if you win, Evolution will leave you alone. You accept the challange and we'll do some backstage segments with you and Chris and Randy. They'll try to persuade you not to take part in the match, you'll get angry at them for not supporting you.''

**RAW**

Sienna walked slowly down to the ring after the first commercial break, much to the delight of the fans.

''She shouldn't be out here, not after what happened last night.'' JR said, concerned.

''You're right, she doesn't look too good.'' King commented.

Sienna ducked through the ropes, wincing as she held her ribs. She got a microphone and waited for the crowd to die down before speaking. ''Last night, I lost my title...'' The fans jeered as they recalled the events at Unforgiven. ''All beacause of one man, Triple H.'' The crowd booed louder. ''Thanks to bannana beak, Trish Stratus is now Women's Champion.'' She said bitterly. ''Last night, another person was screwed over by the Cerebral Ass, Randy Orton! Last night, with the help of his ass-kissing, retard group, stole the World Heavyweight Championship away from him. The only way they seem able to win aby matches, is by cheating to win. They're all a bunch of-''

She was rudely interrupted by Trish's music. Sienna groaned as she walked out with Tyson by her side and began to talk. ''Poor little Sienna. How does it feel to see this title back in it's rightful place... around my waist.''

''And what a pretty little waist it is too.'' King added.

''Face it Sienna, you're never gonna have this title ever again!"

"Trish, Trish, Trish.'' She started. "Didn't you're parents ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" The crowd cheered, not sure where she was going with this. "'Cause it sounds to me, like you're full of Shit!" She said and the arena burst in cheers. ''Now you listen and you listen real good. You better listen extra good, Tomko, so you can explain it to her later. The only reason you have that belt now, is because the referee was 'convieniantly' knocked out, leaving an oppertunity for Triple H to attack me. We both know that if he hadn't of interfered last night, that belt would still be around my waist and you would most likely be in a hospital bed.'' She stated calmly. ''You can't get off that easily Trish, I _will _regain that title, and no-one can stop me.''

Triple H's music suddenly blasted throughout the arena and Sienna rolled her eyes as Triple H, Ric Flair and Batista appeared at the top of the ramp. Trish and Tomko hightailed it out of there. Triple H had a smirk on his face as he raised a mic to his lips. ''Such a sore loser aren'tcha? Face it, you lost.'' He said mockingly. ''You weren't really much of a champion anyways, the only thing you're good for is being Randy Orton's little sex toy!"

Sienna's mouth dropped open in shock before she shook her head. ''It really is sad that your sex life is so bad you have to talk about everybody elses. And, just for the record, I am not Randy's little sex toy.''

Triple H snorted. ''Whatever. The fact of the matter is, you're nothing. Look at you; alone, no title... nothing. I told you you would pay for messing with us and you did last night. As far as I'm concerned, that can be the end of it, we'll never mention it again... just say the word.'' He offered.

Sienna dropped her arm down to the side and looked around at the crowd as the booed, telling her not to do it. She looked up the ramp expressionlessly as she raised the mic to her lips again. ''Go to hell!'' The crowd cheered at her response.

Hunter shrugged indifferently. ''Your choice. I think there's only one way to settle this, once and for all.'' He began before looking towards Flair and handing him the mic.

''WHOOOOOOO! Next week on Raw, the Nature Boy against YOU!" He pointed at Sienna.

''You want to fight me?''

Hunter retook the mic from Flair. ''Yeah, he does.''

''Why should I?'' She asked defiantly.

''Because... if you win, we'll leave you and your boy toy alone...'' Sienna shook her head at the last part. ''If you lose... then you leave Raw and will never be able to come back while I'm Heavyweight Champion!"

''Don't do it!" JR hollered.

''Yeah, Triple H is bound to be champ for a long time, she'll never be able to come back!" King agreed.

Sienna bit her lip, thinking about what he had just said. ''Deal!"

**After Commercial Break**

''Are you insane!" Chris Jericho fumed as he paced around in his locker room. Sienna was sat on the bench and Randy Orton was standing beside Jericho, both nodding in agreement. ''You realize if he wins you're gonna be out of a job!"

''Not neccisarily.'' She said calmly.

''Not neccisarily! You heard what he said, he said-''

''He said, I would leave Raw and can never come back while he's champ.'' She said with a sly smile.

''So?'' Randy asked.

''Sooooo... say I do lose and I leave. That means I can come back when he loses his title.'' She explained.

They all thought about it for a moment before Chris spoke up. ''IF he loses his title. He's done a pretty good job of making sure that hasn't happened this far, he's got Batista and Flair to back him up.''

Sienna shrugged. ''They're bound to slip up sooner or later. Are you saying that I won't be able to beat him?''

''Si, he's a sixteen time WWE Champion!" Randy voice in concern. ''Not to mention the fact that Hunter and Batista will be in his corner.''

Sienna huffed before standing. ''Sienna, c'mon, he-''

She shook her head and cut Chris off. ''No! I thought you were my friends. You obviously have no faith in me to believe I can actually do this. Well, y'know what? I don't care what you think and I don't care if I lose, at least I'm doing something about it! I'm sick of them thinking they can walk all over everyone because everyone's to afraid to stand up for themselves!" She said angrily. ''I'll do this alone if I have to.'' She finished before storming from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**September 18th 2004**

"So, exactly where are we going?" Alexa asked. Her and Paul were headed to Arizona for Raw in two days from Waco, Texas. They were currently looking for somewhere to stop for lunch and she had no idea where they were.

"You think I know. The guys in the other car know, I'm just following them. And the guys behind us are following me. I think it's safe to assume that this is what we will be doing for the next couple of hours." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause Chris is driving up there. And whenever Chris and Jay are leading the band wagon we never get to where we want to go."

"Oh, then here's an idea. Drive around him and you lead."

"I tried that once and wound up drag racing Chris."

"Then let me drive. I'll beat him." She smirked.

"That's a sure way to get us killed," he laughed.

"Nah, just really banged up. Okay, well do you at least have their cell numbers?" She questioned.

"Yeah, my phone's in my bag in the back."

Alexa took off her seatbelt and turned to rummage through the back seat. "Which part of your bag?"

"The front compartment."

Alexa removed the cell phone and sat back down in her seat. She found Chris's number in the phone book and dialed it. "Paul, Tisk, Tisk, I thought you knew better than to drive while on the phone," Chris said into the phone.

"I could say the same about you," Alexa shot back.

"Oh, Lex, what are you doing with Paul's phone?"

"Trying to find out where the hell we're going. I'm hungry."

"I don't know. I'm still waiting for Jay to decide."

"Are you driving?"

"Yeah."

"Then here's a bright idea, YOU decide. Either that or we're going to decide." She suggested.

"Okay Ms. Smarty, were do you want to go?"

A call suddenly beeped in on Paul's phone. "Hang on Chris, another call is beeping in."

"Oh sure, you're-"

''Paul?''

''Nope.'' Alexa chuckled. ''It's Paul's personal answering service.''

Dave chuckled. "So you have any idea where we are going?"

"Hey, starting a fan club on my phone?" Paul asked, glancing over at Alexa.

Alexa stuck her tongue out at him. "I wish, but no. The blond in the first car is still deciding."

"In that case we could be out all night."

"Hey, I'm blond missy," Paul glared at her.

"My point exactly." Alexa snapped back.

"Oh you," he started making a wild grab for the phone.

"Hang on a sec Dave," Alexa said. She quickly dodged Paul's hand and scrambled over the seat to the back.

"Alexa Torres, give me my phone," he joked.

"It only works if you use my full name blondie," Alexa giggled.

He twisted around and grabbed the phone from her hand. "Haha," he said smugly.

"Can I drive?" She asked as she noticed that they were heading into the next lane.

"No."

"Then would you?"

He turned around and twisted the wheel hard. "Shit," he swore as Alexa climbed back over into the front seat.

"Hello?" She tried to hold down her laughter as he spoke to Dave on the phone. "Yeah-Ha-ha-ha - Mmhmmm - no, she's sitting here. No, she's the reason we swerved. - I don't blame innocent kids. Hey!"

"Awww, everyone ganging up on Paul," Alexa snickered.

"Oh no, she's fine, her normal sarcastic self. Hang on Dave, the boys up front are beeping in." He handed Alexa the phone again, "Talk to Chris."

"Fine," Alexa said pressing the phone to my ear.

"You hung up on me," Chris said.

"I did not. Dave beeped in." She explained.

"Oh, so he's more important than me now?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious," Alexa laughed.

"Laugh it up, go ahead."

"I planned on it. Now, on a semi serious note, did you think of anywhere to go?"

"No, but Jay has a pretty good idea."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Alexa asked, laughing at the glares she was getting from Paul.

"He says let you decide."

"Hey, you said that too!" She shot back.

"Yeah, well you're the one that wants to go out so badly."

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll choose."

"Okay, so what's it gonna be?"

"Would ya hold on a sec. Jesus, you'd think I was a map or something," Alexa looked out the window and at the up coming signs.

"Do do do do - do do do - do, do do, do do. Do. Do, bum, bum," Chris hummed the jeopardy song.

"Chilies," Alexa said at the first sign.

"Chilies, and I thought it would have been Denny's or Fridays, or...what else was on that sign guys?"

"Hey, leave me alone. I choose didn't I? So lets go." Alexa huffed impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell Paul careful at the circle at the next junction. Wouldn't want him to swerve again." He clicked off the phone.

Alexa bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "What?" Paul asked curiously.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She shook her head, giggling.

"Sure, that's what they all say. No, seriously. What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just that Chris wants you to be careful at the junction up ahead. We wouldn't want you to swerve again."

"Oh that ass," Paul mumbled before laughing himself.

When they pulled up to the restaurant Alexa hoped out of the car. Two hands clasped around her eyes. "Guess who?" A male voice said.

"Rob?" Alexa asked. The hands moved and she spun around.

"Yup."

"I didn't know -"

"I know. We're on the way to Arizona, house show." He answered.

"Dude, that's so cool," Alexa said.

"That's my cliché."

"Yeah, and I'm borrowing it. Do you mind?"

"Not at all dudette."

"God, I feel like I'm in a Ninja Turtles episode." Alexa laughed.

"Ahem, did I hear correctly or did you cause Paul to swerve?" Dave asked from behind them.

"It wasn't me, it was the one armed man," She joked pulling her arm behind her back.

"Ah, so then you -are- the culprit," he laughed.

"You were on the phone, he went after me remember."

"I did not. You had my phone," Paul argued.

"You gave it to me to begin with."

"Can we settle down now children?" Chris asked.

"I don't know? Can you?" Alexa said.

"Ummm, maybe not," he said, inching toward her. "Especially when there's horse play going on. You can never be so sure if someone's gonna come along and grab you - like this." He slung Alexa over his shoulder before she had a chance to back away out of reach.

"Hey! Let me go!" She giggled.

"Nope, nope, you're to vulnerable like this," he said as he started tinkling her in my side.

"No! STOP!" She laughed as Paul joined in. Tears started running down her face from laughing so hard. "UNCLE! Mercy, whatever! Please, I give!"

"We'll save you," Rob said as him and Dave each took one of Alexa's hands. They pulled her off of Chris and the two turned on them.

"Hey, we're conducting some revenge if you don't mind," Paul said matter of factly.

"What she do to you?" Davee asked.

Alexa panted heavily, trying to breathe again, a smile still planted on her face. "All her sarcasm."

"Yeah, and she called me a baboon before," Chris added.

"That's not enough," Jason said.

"Hey, you should be with us."

"But I'm not. I'm with Lex."

"To bad you missed the blond joke, if you could call it a joke," Chris said.

"Blond comment?" Jason asked looking at her.

Alexa took a wary step behind Dave. "Yeah, saying something like it was stupid to leave a blond to decide where to go," Paul added.

"Oh really?" Jason asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Peace," She said, waving her hand as a sign of defeat.

"Well she's right," Dave said, "After all, isn't it every time that we go out we wind up driving for hours when following you two?"

"The brunettes are teaming up against us," Chris whispered.

"Hey I have black hair, strawberry," Dave shot back.

"I'll take the small fry," Jay said.

"Who's hungry?" Alexa shouted running in, dodging Paul, Chris and Jay.

"And just to think, she used to be this shy little quiet girl," Jason said sarcastically.

"Yeah, leave it up to Blonde's to change that," Rob laughed, receiving a slap to the back of his head from Paul

"Hey, could you guys possibly cool it long enough for us to order?" Paul asked in a stern voice.

Chris stared blankly at him for a few moments. "I'm sorry, were you under the assumption that I was listening?" he asked.

"Ouch," Dave and Jay said at once.

Alexa looked up as a woman walked over to the table. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Paul. "You wanna take this outside jerky?"

"After you, I'm not afraid to play the 'game."

"Ah, guys?"

"Yeah princes Toadstool lets go," Paul said.

"Yo! Blond Boys!" Alexa shouted. Three heads turned and looked at her. "Are you guys gonna order or are Dave, Rob and I the only ones who are eating?"

"Hey, I wasn't involved with them," Jason protested.

"No but you did take three million years to decide where to go to eat, and then I had to decide anyway."

He stuck his tongue out at me "What can I get the rest of you?" the waitress asked impatiently. She took down their orders and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"And just to think I was going to forget about all the insults you've been throwing Ms. Sarcasm," Jason began. He slid closer to Alexa. She backed up into Dave and Jason made a wild grab for her.

Dave pulled her onto him and pushed Jason away."No horseplay in the diner," he scolded breaking into a laugh, "and no more seeking revenge on Lex. She's right anyway so you all might as well face it."

"And since when did you become a savior to damsels in distress?" Paul said.

"Not all damsels my good man," Dave said in a British accent.

"You can't protect her for long," Jason said giving a fake glare.

"This coming from a man who named his fans after Easter marshmallows," Alexa retorted.

"That was good," Rob laughed.

"Honestly, do you guys ever step out of character?" Alexa asked.

"Why? I am after all a LIVING LEDGEND," Chris exclaimed.

"My point exactly."

"I'm out of character," Rob protested.

"Well, you're different. You're cool." Alexa stated.

"Hey, everything's cool when you're Rob Van Dam," he said doing his thumb thing.

"Okay, never mind. You're not so different."

"Okay Missy, you've been ranking on us all night," Chris said.

"No she hasn't," Dave said.

"Speak for yourself, for some reason you and Rob, for the most part have been left out of the jokes," Paul agreed with Chris.

"It's a bonus not to be blond," Rob said.

"Well, blonds have more fun," Jason said.

"That's probably because you don't realize when you do something stupid, sorry, couldn't resist," Alexa held her hands in front of her.

"Yeah, sure ya couldn't," Chris said, "maybe we'll die your hair blond while you sleep."

''No!" Alexa exclaimed.

''You already have blonde highlights.'' Chris pointed out.

''So? I don't want to be a bimbo!"

''Yes!" Jason and Rob exclaimed as the waitress brought their food out.

Alexa sat back in her seat as they ate. "Rob, what are you doing?" Alexa asked curiously as she watched him pile French fries up on top of each other in stacks.

"I want to see how many I can stack before it falls."

"Someone has way to much time on their hands," Chris said shaking his head.

"No it's actually pretty cool," Rob said.

"But everything's cool when you're R-V-D," Alexa said.

"Damn straight!" He exclaimed as his tower of fries collapsed. "Damn."

"You said that already," Paul said grabbing two fries of his dish.

Alexa shoved a fry in her mouth as she looked around, suddenly noticing something. ''Guys, where's Adam and Randy?''

Alexa and the gang left Rob as he headed to Pheonix and continued to Tucson. They'd found out that Randy and Adam had got lost on the way there and were quite a way behind them which Alexa and everyone found highly amusing. Alexa soon got bored and pulled her own cell phone out of her case and started phoning people. She dialled in John's number and waited for him to pick up. _''Hello?''_

''Hey JC!"

_''Dude, that makes me sound like a member of N'Sync.'' _John told her, scowling from the other end.

''Sorry, Johnathan!" She mocked.

_''That's not even my name, man.''_

''Whatever. So, ya heard the news?'' She asked.

_''What news?''_

''Seems like you're gonna be stuck with me for a coupla months!"

_''You're comin' to Smackdown? That's great.'' _He said excitedly._ ''As from when?''_

''Um, next week, I think.'' She answered.

_''How's Randy about this?''_

''Okay, I think.'' She replied. ''Sure, we're gonna miss each other but we can call each other and it's only for a coupla months.''

_''Yeah.'' _

''So... have you spoken to Abi?'' She asked slyly

_''Wouldn't you like to know.''_

''Yeah, actually. That's kinda why I asked.''

_''Smart-ass.'' _

''Always. So have you?'' She said, getting back on topic.

_''Have I what?'' _He asked innocently.

Alexa sighed in frustration. ''You know what Cena!"

John sighed. _''Okay. Yeah, I spoke to Abi this morning.''_

''And?'' She probed.

_''And what? We talked, that's it.''_

''Exactly what's is goin' on between you two?'' Alexa asked curiously.

_''I really like Abi, she's great.'' _Alexa could sense the smile on his face from the other end of the phone. _''She's different from all the other girls I've dated.''_

''So you two are dating now?''

_''I think so.'' _John voiced. _''Look I gotta go, I'll see you next week, okay?''_

''Sure thing. Bye.''

**September 20th 2004**

**RAW**

Sienna walked down the hallway at the start of the show, chewing her bottom lip absent mindedly. She was suddenly stopped in the hallway by Eric Bischoff who had a happy grin on his face. ''If it isn't Sienna, the little girl who thinks she can take down Evolution.'' He mocked.

Sienna glared at him. ''If it isn't Eric Bitch-off, the-'' She looked down.''-little man who thinks all women find him attractive.'' She countered.

''Touche.'' His smile dropped. ''Y'know, I always thought you were a smart woman Sienna, but you proved me wrong last week by agreeing to the match tonight.''

She scrutinized him for a second before speaking. ''You really shouldn't open your mouth, you look smarter that way.''

Eric took a deep breath to calm himself. ''Say what you want. The fact of the matter is that after tonight, I won't have to put up with you ever again.'' He stepped closer. ''How does it feel? To know that everything you've worked hard to accomplish will be over after tonight all beacasue you can't keep your big mouth shut.'' He said vehnomously.

''Well, Eric... Seeing as how you won't have to deal with me again, there's one thing that I've always wanted to do...'' She whispered huskily.

He smiled. ''Yeah? What might that be?''

She leaned in close like she was about to kiss him before pulling back and punching him as hard as she could in the face, making the crowd erupt in cheers. ''How does _that_ feel?'' She mocked before shaking her head and sauntering off.

''I can't believe this is the last time we'll be seeing with each other for a while.'' Randy said sadly.

Alexa sighed and leaned her head against his chest as she scooted closer to him on the bench. ''I know.''

''I'm gonna miss you, babe.'' He murmered.

Alexa smiled softly as he kissed the top of her head. ''Me too.''

"I love you." Randy said.

Alexa grinned and tilted her head, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. ''I love you too."

"What about me?" Adam called from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, I love you too Adam." Randy said jokingly.

"Dude, you don't have to." Adam said with a disgusted look on his face.

Alexa chuckled. ''Do you two want to be left alone?'' She wiggled her eyebrows at Adam, who flipped her the bird.

A stagehand suddenly popped his head around the door. ''Alexa, your promo with Trish is in five.'' He informed her.

Alexa nodded, smiling. ''Okay, thanks.'' She stood up and began to walk towards the door but Randy grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

''Can we PLEASE quit the mushy crap? If not GET A FRIGGIN' ROOM!" Adam shouted, half-joking, half-serious.

**RAW**

Trish was seen opening the door to the Women's locker room and sauntering in confidently. As she went inside, the camera caught sight of Sienna sitting on the bench in the corner, leaning back against the wall, her eyes closed.

''What an important match Sienna has coming up, it's hard to believe she's so calm about this.'' JR stated in awe.

''Tonight may be her last night, JR.'' King added. ''I'm gonna miss her if she leaves.''

''Sienna.'' Trish called, a false smiled on her face as she approached the dark haired diva.

Sienna looked up at Trish and scowled. ''What?''

Trish smiled. ''I just wanted to wish you luck in your match tonight.'' She said sweetly.

''Drop the act Miss Slutty McTrashbag. What is it you're really here for?'' She questioned, standing up so she was face to face with the blonde.

Trish sugary smile vanished from her face and she looked at Sienna in utter distain. ''You know, seeing as how tonight's your final night on Raw...'' She held up her title in front of Sienna's face. ''... I thought you might want on last look at my title seeing as how you'll never get you grubby little hands on it again.''

Sienna glanced at the title before returning her attention back to Trish. ''You're right.'' She nodded at Trish's astonished look. ''Tonight may be my last night on Raw. Would you mind if I held it... seeing as how I won't have the chance again.'' Trish hesistated before handing over the belt, watching intently as Sienna held it and ran her fingers over the name etched into the gold. ''If I do lose my match tonight, the thing I'm gonna miss most is kickin' your ass week in week out.'' She told her, the crowd cheering in the background. ''But, I'll be back Trish, that you can count on. You better make the most of being champion because whether I leave or stay... I'm sure as hell comin' after you... and your title.'' She smirked at Trish's frightened expression. ''So, I think you should get one _good _look at what you're gonna lose.'' With that she swung the heavy belt straight into the blonde's face, knocking her to the ground. She held the belt in front of her face, taking one last look at it, before dropping it to the floor and stalking out of the locker room determindly.

''The following contest is scheduled for one fall. First, hailing from Toronto, Canada, being accompanied to the ring by Chris Jericho and Randy Orton... Sienna!"

Sienna strode down the ramp, a black expression on her face, Randy and Jericho at her side. She was dressed in a pair of white cargo pants and a white crop top which reach just above her navel. Her hair was in a high ponytail and her make-up was done naturally. Sienna rolled into the ring and stood inside the ring as she waited for Flair. Her music faded but instead of her opponants music, Eric Bischoff's music hit. He walked to the top of the ramp, mic in hand, and a pissed off look on his face. ''Sienna! Earlier tonight you dared to disrespect me! I am the general manager, no one lays their hands on me and gets away with it! Therefore, Randy, Jericho... you're both barred from ringside!" Randy and Chris fumed inside the ring. ''Leave! Now!" He demanded. ''Or all three of you will be fired!" Both men inside the ring spoke briefly with Sienna before reluctantly leaving the ring. After they had walked through the curtain, Eric turned back to the ring. ''Now, introucing the opponant, from Charlotte, North Carolina... being accompanied by Triple H and Batista... Ric Flair!" He announced with a sick smile.

''She's outnumbered, this is wrong!'' JR cried.

Sienna shook her head in anger as she watched the three Evolution members approach the ring. Ric entered the ring and Triple H and Batista remained on the outside. ''It's been a pleasure knowing you Sienna.'' Eric waved as he too walked backstage.

The ref sounded the bell and the match was underway. Ric stood opposite, taunting Sienna as she stared at him. Sienna gave him the one fingered salute before running and kicking him in the knee. He collapsed to the floor and she used that to her advantage to start kicking him repeatedly in the knee.

''Smart strategy by Sienna, weaken the knee of Ric Flair.'' JR observed.

Sienna relented her attack and went to spring herself off the ropes but Hunter reached inside and grabbed her ankle as Batista distracted the referee, sending her face first into the mat. Sienna clucthed her head as Triple H smirked. Ric stood and looked down at her with a matching smirk. ''WHHHOOOOOOOO!" Flair yanked Sienna up by her hair and delivered a hard clothesline. He went for the cover but she kicked out after two. He pulled her back up and whipped her into the corner. Ric strutted over and performed his trademark slaps to her chest.

''Not the puppies!" King whined.

Sienna managed to put a stop to the slaps with a hard slap of her own to the Nature Boy's face. Triple H walked around the ring and grabbed a steel chair as Batista jumped up onto the apron, gaining the referee's attention. Hunter slid into the ring and went to hit Sienna with the chair but she ducked out of the way and he ended up wacking Ric. Triple H dropped the chair as Sienna low blowed him and kicked him in the face. The ref turned around as Hunter climbed out of the ring. He spotted the chair and pushed it out of the ring before getting down and starting to count as Sienna went for the pin. 1-2- Ric raised his shoulder. Sienna huffed in exasperation before getting to her feet. She ran into the corner and jumped up onto the turnbuckle, waiting for Ric to turn. Once he did she hit him with the hurracarana.

''Sienna's actually fending for herself.'' King noted, a surprised tone evident in his voice.

''She is King, Sienna's not a quitter, she'll do whatever it takes.''

Sienna went for the pin again but he kicked out yet again. Her and Ric got to their feet and she ran at him preparing to dropkick him but he moved out of harms way and she ended up hitting the referee. She got up and her eyes widened. She didn't have the chance to react before Hunter grabbed her and hit her with the pedigree.

''Damn you to hell!" JR cried angrily. ''They're like a pack of dogs!"

Hunter laughed as he nodded at Ric. Ric did his strut and hit her with a leg drop as the crowd booed loudly. The ref started to come too so Batista and Hunter left the ring and stood on the outside, clapping as Ric locked in the figure four on Sienna. She writhed around in agony as she tried deperately to reach the ropes. ''NO!" She screamed at the referee. Her face was contorted in pain as she fought in vain against the hold.

Triple H was peering through the ropes in front of her, mocking her. ''C'MON! TAP!"

''She's so close!" JR pointed out.

Sienna's hand was a mere inch from the ropes as her other hand hovered above the mat, ready to tap.

''C'mon Sienna! Reach!" King encouraged from the announce table.

Tears of pain, frustration and determination streaked Sienna's cheeks as her arm stretched out towards the ropes. Her forefinger skimmed the rope and she had almost latched her hand on it until Triple H knocked her hand off.

''Son-of-a-bitch!" JR shouted.

Sienna couldn't fight the pain as her hand hit the mat. The bell sounded and Ric held the lock for a few more seconds before releasing her. Her head lay down on the canvas in defeat as Triple H and Batsta held Ric's arms in the air triumphantly.

''It's over JR, she tapped.'' King said sadly.

''She didn't have much choice. Triple H knocked her hand off the damn rope!"

Randy Orton and Chris Jericho stormed the ring, clearing Evoluion out before heping Sienna to her feet. She looked around at the crowd sadly, the reality setting in. The three climbed out of the ring and her companions supported her as she hobbled up the ramp. The crowd gave her a standing ovation as she disappeared behind the curtain.

Randy and Alexa had been hanging out for over an hour, just talking and eating pizza, when Randy suggested they watch a movie. "So, what are we going to watch tonight?" Alexa asked, getting comfortable on the bed.

"Well, there's this movie I've never had the chance to watch, it's called The Ring." Randy said, already knowing how Alexa felt about horror movies.

"Yeah, Orton. It's one of my all time favorite movies." Alexa replied, sarcastically.

"Don't have to be a smart ass." Randy replied, flashing her his million watt smile.

"Why are you making me watch this with you?" Alexa questioned, not really getting an answer.

"Come on, just watch it with me. Please." Randy asked, almost begging.

"Fine, but if you wind up with nail marks on your arm, don't blame me." Alexa reluctantly agreed.

"Great, let's watch the movie." Randy replied, sitting next to Alexa, and wrapping an arm around her.

About halfway into the movie, Alexa started spazzing. "Oh my God. How in the hell did I let you talk me into watching this?" Alexa asked, though a bit muffled, since she had buried her face in his chest.

"Lex, I'm pretty sure we haven't even reached the real scary part yet." Randy said, tightening his grip on her.

"I just want you to realize I'm gonna be having nightmares from this tonight." Alexa said, looking up in time to see a horse going overboard. "Oh my God! Randy, can we please watch something else?"

"Yeah, let's see what else is on."

"I don't mean to be a wimp. I just really hate those kind of movies. Ever since I was little, and my cousin let me watch Nightmare on Elm Street with him. We were staying at my Grandparents house, and I thought I was big enough to be able to watch that, so he let me. I was only like 4 or 5, and it did freak me out a little bit, but when I was getting ready for bed, he hid in my closet and started singing that stupid song. 1, 2 Freddy's coming for you. Anyways, after that, I never wanted to watch another scary movie again." She explained, while Randy turned on 50 First Dates.

"I promise, from now on, you don't have to watch scary movies with me." Randy told her. ''You've never mentioned you're grandparents before.''

Alexa smiled. ''My grandad died a couple of years back and my nana lives down in Mexico. I don't talk to my mom's parents. They give a whole new meaning to the term 'stuck-up'.''

''It must be hard not having them around.''

Alexa shrugged. ''Not really. I mean, I got Adrian, Abi, Eddie, Oscar, Grandma, my friends and you. You're all the family I need.''

**September 28th 2004**

Alexa made her way through the hallways of the arena in Wichita, Kansas for the Smackdown tapings that night. It would be her first show back since leaving Raw just over two weeks ago. Eddie and Oscar didn't know she would be here tonight, they thought it was next week she was coming so she wanted to surprise them. Alexa grinned when she saw a wooden door with 'Sienna' engraved in a gold plaque on the front. She had her own locker room for the night, she had no idea why but she wasn't complaining. Alexa opened the door to see it was a regular locker room and it had a couch opposite the door. Suddenly the door creaked closed and Alexa jumped, turning around. "Oh my God, don't do that John, you don't just sneak up on people you make noise you stomp or yodel."

John laughed from his hiding place behind the door. ''I'll be sure to remember that.'' He smirked before moving over to the couch and flopping down onto it. ''I thought we should go over our segment for tonight.''

Alexa nodded and perched herself on the coffe table which was just in front of the couch. ''Sure.''

''Right...''

Later that night, Alexa had just finished getting dressed for her skit with John when she heard a rapping at the door. She grabbed the handle and opened the door, smiling at who she saw. ''Hey Dawn!" She squealed as her friend pulled her into a hug.

Dawn released her and smiled. ''I heard that you were here tonight so I spoke to John. You shoulda told me you were coming.''

''Sorry. I'm gonna surprise Eddie and Oscar.'' Alexa told her. ''Come in.'' She opened the door wider and closed it once Dawn had stepped inside. ''How've you been?''

Dawn nodded as she took a seat. ''Good, thanks. I hear you and a certain 'Legend Killer' are pretty close.'' She winked.

Alexa laughed. ''Let me guess, John? I swear, that boy has a bigger mouth than I do.'' Dawn chuckled as Alexa continued to use the mirror to apply her make-up. ''And to answer your question, yeah, me and Randy have been dating for a while now.''

Dawn sqealed. ''That's great! I'm happy for you.''

''Thanks.'' She smiled. She added the finishing touches to her make-up before turning to face Dawn. ''What do ya think?'' She asked.

Alexa was wearing a short pleated denim skirt and a pale cream tank top. On her feet were a pair of cream coloured strappy sandals and her hair was in two neat pigtails either side of her head. She wore shimmery gold eyeshadow and some black marcar which lengthened her eyelashes. Her lips were coated in a red lipstick and she wore light blush on her cheeks. ''You look hot.'' Dawn-Marie complimented.

Alexa grinned. ''Thanks. Well, I better get going. I'm up next.''

''I'll be watching.'' Dawn waved as Alexa departed.

**Smackdown!**

''Who's this Tazz?'' Michael Cole asked as some unfamiliar music hit the arena.

The crowd cheered when they saw Sienna emerge from behind the curtain.

''It's Sienna, Cole!" Tazz told him. ''What I want to know is what she's doing here on Smackdown!"

''I'm sure we'll find out shortly.''

Sienna sauntered down the ramp and climbed the steel steps before climbing through the ropes. She smiled at the reaction she was getting and grabbed a microphone. She paused, waiting for the cheers to die down, before moving the mic up to her lips. ''Hello Texas! It's great to be here tonight!" She sed happily.

''Two weeks ago on Raw, Sienna lost a match against Ric Flair, Tazz.'' Cole informed him. ''The stipulations of the match were that if Sienna were to lose the match, she had to leave Raw while Triple H remained the World Heavyweight Champion.''

''As you all know, I'm not on the Smackdown roster. Well, Teddy Long made me a deal that I couldn't refuse.'' She smirked. ''As from tonight, I'm now an honourary member of the Smackdown roster.''

''Well, Raw's loss is Smackdown's gain.'' Tazz commented over the applause of the crowd.

''I-''

**'So... you think you're untouchable...'**

Sienna turned around to find John Cena making his way to the ring, doing his usual routine. He slid into the ring and did the Word Life sign before walking up to Sienna and grabbing her mic. ''Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!" He started. ''What do we have here?" He asked, looking Sienna up and down. She rolled her eyes. ''You're kinda young to be in this ring, unless of course, you're representing playboy magazine."

''Shut up!" She mouthed.

''Ooooh, a feisty one too." John grinned. "Okay. Welcome to Smackdown-----" Then John stopped in the middle of the sentence. ''You wanna say something?" He questioned, seeing that Sienna was getting another mic. "Aight. Aight. Ladies First."

"Aight, listen, I heard you talk a lot of trash here on Smackdown. Wonder what kind of trash you talk, gimme the lowdown."

"You rap? Well, Listen, this ain't nonya business, you're just a girl maybe even less." He said competitively

"Hey, I did my homework. If it wasn't for your bling bling on WWE you'd end up a sales clerk."

"You don't tell me how to use my package-------''

"Oops. I forgot, it's a luggage."

"Listen miss-I-got-my-tits-----'' John started.

"Listen here, I'm not the bitch." Sienna cut him off.

"You think you got guts----"

"I know. I know. SO CHOKE ON THESE NUTS.'' She faked a yawn before continuing. ''Is that the best you got for me? You ferret-faced CLB."

"CLB. No I'm not-----''

"Again, there you go with the choking of nuts. I know your game and how you play it. I know you're nervous, you just can't say it. You think you're so great as a matter of fact. You're just some white dude pretending to be black. You know that I have got the game. But you don't clearly know my name. I'm Sienna, the new bitch on the block. When you rap around me, it's you who sucks. So stop being an arrogant prick, with a giant MOBY DICK!"

"Listen----"

"I don't listen to fools like you in this ring. I can knock you out from winter all the way till spring."

"You think I got a Moby Dick?" He asked seriously.

"Ehem! Before you talk you're the one that makes me sick. I read your mind I know how you play. You're Moby Dick's so big I think it's fake. I know everyone's in favor of you John Cena. The next US Champion of this Arena. I agree 100 percent. But you still owe thirty bucks for that g-string rent."

"You're a pretty good rapper for a girl." He nodded his head.

"The one and only in the world." She added.

"I mean you got the looks and the body. Way way hotter than Scottie 2 hottie. Welcome to Smackdown, Sienna."

Sienna waved her hand like John Cena. ''Well you can't see me 'cause I'm already gone. Oh before I forget. I won and you just lost the bet. Keep your pants on or you'll make the ladies jump. Before you chase 'em make sure you pump. One more thing, go ahead and sob. Cause I already cancelled all your daily blow jobs." She finished.

The crowd cheered as she looked over at John expectantly. He smirked. ''Well, it seems that I've actually been punked out by a girl.'' He laughed. ''Seeing as how I lost an' all... what's my consolation prize?''

Sienna rolled her eyes as she dropped the mic and walked up to John so she was right in front of him. She smiled and leaned forward like she was going to kiss him before she turned and placed a kiss on his cheek. Sienna winked at him before exiting the ring and walking up the ramp.

As soon as Alexa stepped backstage she was pulled into a hug by Eddie. ''You didn't tell us you were coming!"

Alexa chuckled. ''I wanted it to be a surprise.''

''So you're on Smackdown for a while then.'' He asked.

''Yeah.'' She replied.

''That's great.'' He smiled.

''LEX!"

She turned to see Oscar stomping towards her. ''Hola.''

''Don't 'hola' me. Why didn't you tell us you were coming!" He demanded.

Alexa rolled her eyes. ''It was a surprise.''

''Well, next time tell us.'' He said before breaking out in a wide smile and hugging her. ''Missed you Hermana. Sister. ''

''Missed you too short stuff.'' She smirked.

**After commercial break**

Sienna was walking down the hallway and turned a corner only to walk into Kurt Angle. She went to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist. ''Hey! I remember you.''

''You should. You got your boyfriend to beat me up a few months ago.'' She scoffed, yanking her hand from his grip.

''I woulda thought that it woulda taught you a lesson but you don't seem to be able to keep your big mouth shut.'' He said. ''I saw Raw a few weeks ago, pretty bad beating you got.''

''At least I don't go 'round shooting people.'' Sienna shot back, narrowing her eyes when Angle started to chuckle. ''You think that's funny? Making someone defenceless so you can humiliate them like that? I think it's disgusting what you did to Big Show and you're the one who's gonna pay this Sunday.''

He glared at her. ''You're asking for another beating aren't ya?''

Sienna acted like she didn't hear him. ''I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear over the sound of your hair falling out.'' She smiled innocently before heading back down the hall and running into Booker T. She sighed. ''Geez, what is this, asshole day!"

''Ex-Cuse me!" Booker asked. ''What did you just say?''

''What, are you deaf?'' She asked.

Booker's eyes widened. ''Tell me you did not just say that!"

''I'm sorry I think I did.'' She replied.

''Don't you know who I am? I'm Booker T. I'm a five-time, five-time, five-time, five-time, five-time WCW Champion!'' He stated. ''And U.S Champion.''

She raised an eyebrow. ''U.S Champion, huh?'' She asked in disbelief. ''That's funny, 'cause I thought you had to go through John Cena first. It's two-two across the board, and come this Sunday, John Cena's gonna be a, wait for it, two-time, two-time U.S Champ!" She stated confidently as the crowd cheered.

Booker T looked down at her angrily and rudely shoved her back, making her slam into the wall. ''That was uncalled for.'' Michael Cole stated.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you, dawg.''

Booker T spun around to see John Cena walking towards him. ''Yeah, who's gonna stop me?''

Sienna used his distraction to her advantage and kicked him between the legs. He collapsed to the ground in pain. ''She is.'' Cena replied, impressed. He grabbed her arm and the two walked away from the fallen Booker T. ''So what, no thank you?''

Sienna cocked her head to the side and smirked. ''From what I remember, you didn't do anything.''

''I distracted him which gave you the oppurtunity to boot him in the balls.'' He explained.

''True.'' She nodded in agreement. ''So, thank you.''

''That's it?''

''Well, that's all ya gettin'.''

The camera caught them as they continued walking down the hall, talking about stuff. ''Well, they seem to be hittin' it off.'' Tazz observed.

''Looks that way.'' Cole agreed.

**October 5th 2004**

''Hello?'' Alexa answered her cell, tucking it between her head and shoulder, careful not to press any of the buttons as she did so. She was packing all her things as she had a flight to England that night.

_''Hey babe.''_

Alexa smiled. ''Hey. How are you?''

_''Good. You?''_ Randy asked.

''Busy.'' She chuckled. ''Got a flight later, I'm tryin' to pack all my shit but it won't fit!"

_''You have too many clothes, Lex.'' _He laughed.

''I know, I know...AHA!" She exclaimed triumphantly. ''Got it!"

_''Congratulations.''_ He said sarcastically.

''Thanks. So, what're you up too?'' She asked, sitting down on the bed.

_''Nothin' much. We're going to Northern Ireland in a few days, then we're in for a hectic week.''_

She scoffed. ''Tell me about it! I got a flight to London tonight, then a flight to Italy on Friday then it's back to England.''

_''Why are you going early? John isn't going until tomorrow night?''_

''Me and Mark are promoting the shows on a few of the TV and radio stations tomorrow.'' She explained.

_''Hangin' with the big boys now, huh?'' _He teased.

''You know it.'' She smirked. ''I miss you.''

He sighed. _''Miss you too, babe.''_

''How are Chris and the guys?'' She asked.

_''Fine. Things are a lot quieter without you though...''_

''Are you implying that I'm loud?''

_''No, not at all... just a little exuberant.''_

Alexa chuckled and was about to reply before she heard a knock at the door. She went over and opened it to find a member of the hotel standing there. ''Hey.''

''Miss. Torres, your mother's been ringing asking for you, if she calls again shall we divert the call to the phone in your room?'' He asked politely.

Alexa groaned. ''Okay, first of all, don't call me Miss. Torres, makes me sound old. And if she calls again just... tell her I've checked out or something, you look like a smart guy, make somethin' up.'' She smiled and closed the door as he walked away. ''Hey, I'm back.'' She announced into the cell.

Randy laughed. _''That was rude.''_

''No, what's rude is the room cleaner walkin' in on me in the shower.'' She snorted.

_''Someone walked in on you in the shower?''_

''Uh-huh. Scared me shitless, I slipped and landed on my ass. Not a pleasent experience, let me tell ya.''

Randy chuckled. _''I'll bet, well I'll let ya get back to packing.'' _Randy said. _''Call me when your flight lands.''_

''Sure thing, handsome. Love you.''

_''Love you too, beautiful. Bye.''_

''Bye.''

**October 12th 2004**

Alexa groaned as she heard the alarm go off. She swatted it until the ringing ceased before sitting up and wiping her eyes groggily. The past week had been hectic, she been to both England and Italy and now she was back in England, Manchester to be specific, for the Smackdown taping that night. John was in Austrailia, shooting a new WWE movie called 'The Marine' so she was on her own. Last week Carlos, a.k.a Carlito Caribbean Cool, had cheated him out of the U.S title so she was doing some scenes with him until John came back. She reluctantly climbed out of bed and dragged herself into the bathroom, hoping a warm shower would wake her up. Just under an hour later, she emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a white, fluffy towel. The shower hadn't woken her up and she still felt like hell. She had an appearence to make at Virgin Records in an hour with Mark and Rob so she had to be ready and down in the lobby soon. She changed into some jeans and a 'Word Life' baby tee and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Alexa applied her make up and pulled on her sneakers before grabbing her cell and making her way downstairs. When she got there she found Mark and Rob already there waiting for her. ''Hey guys.'' She smiled warily.

Mark gave her a concerned look. ''You alright, Lex?''

''Yeah, why?''

''You look a little tired.'' He said honestly.

Rob nodded in agreement. ''He's right, you've been looking a little worn down lately.''

Alexa smiled. ''I'm fine, just been hectic lately, y'know?'' Mark and Rob dropped the subject and the trio made their way to the store for the signing.

Alexa rested her head on her hand as the store owner oversaw the questions for her and her collegues. They'd been at the store for about three hours and she felt like she was going to fall asleep at any second. Luckily, Rob had noticed and nudged her softly whenever her eyes fluttered closed. ''Sienna, what is you're advice to any wannabe wrestlers out there, what attitude do you need to make it in the business?''

Alexa's eyebrows raised slightly, that was a good question. She cleared her throat lightly. ''Well, there's only one way to succed at anything and that's to give it everything. If you believe in yourself and have the courage, the determination, the dedication, the competitive drive and if you're willing to sacrifice the little things in life and pay the price for the things that're worthwhile, you can do it.''

Alexa and Charlie were hanging around in the men's locker room before Smackdown tapings started, Charlie was busy getting ready for his match and Alexa was reading a magazine. Alexa looked up from the glossy paper and laughed, "Aww I miss your Lisa Frank pants--they showed your girlish side."

Charlie looked up from tying his shoe laces and glared at her. "Ha--ha--you think you're so funny," he said bluntly.

"No sweetie--I know I'm funny," Alexa cockily as she went back to reading her paper.

"Can we say conceited?"

**Smackdown**

Carlito Caribbean Cool had just got the three count over Rey Mysterio--- using the ropes. Sienna watched moments later as he slipped through the black curtains, celebrating by himself. His back turned to her; Carlito came to a quick halt when he spun around, finding himself face to face with Sienna herself. "Who the hell are you?" Carlito laughed, grabbing an apple from the catering table nearby. Carlito began to step around her to walk to his locker room, but stopped abruptly when Sienna got in his path again. The 'cool' Superstar began to grow irritated, as Sienna glared up at the wrestler. "You getting in my way? That's not cool," Carlito said, growing angry.

"You know what else isn't cool?" Sienna replied, getting in his face, "You."

"Do you have ANY idea who you're messing with?" Carlito laughed, "I'm not only the United States champion --- but I'm the coolest Superstar in the locker room. Lemme go back to my first question. Now, who the hell are you, bitch?"

"Since you asked I'll tell you. You called me a 'bitch'? Well, on one level you're right. You know what they say about revenge? Well I'm the bitch, buddy. You may not know me, but you will, because your career's about to get a whole lot harder." Angry, Carlito raised the apple to take a bite out of it, only to have it slapped out of his hand by Sienna, making the crowd cheer. "You may think I have no clue who you are," Sienna continued, "but I do. You're the son of a bitch who ROBBED my good friend from not only his title, but maybe even his damn life!" Carlito crossed his arms over his chest, as if to signal that she doesn't scare him, only to bring out more of Sienna's pent up fury. "You use apples to spit in the face of people you deem 'uncool'," Sienna said, angrily, "The only reason you went after John and Rey is because you know, deep down inside, that you will never --- EVER even touch that level off coolness they have with the fans. You may have stolen your way into getting a title around your waist, you may get away with cheating, and you may get away with wearing JOHN'S chain but mark my damn words. When John returns --- and he will --- not only will he get that chain back, but he'll make sure he gets his title too. That is unless someone else gets it --- and seeing how you had to cheat to win against Rey? I'm guessing you won't hold that title for too long." Siennna turned to leave, stopping before she walked away. "Oh," she said, her back still to Carlito, "and I forgot ---"Whirling around, Sienna spat in Carlito's face --- a 'la Randy Orton. " --- THAT was for John," Sienna finished, leaving Carlito to wide the spit from his face angrily.

"OH MY GOD, COLE! SHE SPAT IN HIS FACE!" Tazz cried in disbelief.

''Her and John Cena are good friends, Tazz, it's not surprising that she's angry about what's happened to him. John's currently recovering from puncture wounds and she's out for revenge.'' Cole stated.

**November 14th 2004**

Alexa smiled as she walked into the Gund Arena, in Cleveland, Ohio for Survivor Series that night. She was excited about seeing her friends from Raw, and Randy, of course, she hadn't seen them in two months just when she visited for Chris' birthday party. She made her way through the backstage area where the sound techs and camera guys were starting to set up the equiptment and she finally came to the Raw men's locker room. She rapped loudly on the door and waited for a few moments to allow people to cover what they didn't want seen before she wandered inside. ''Lex!"

She was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug and laughed softly. ''Hey Chris.''

''You're looking good.'' He observed as he let her go.

''You too.'' She smiled. ''How ya been?''

''Not bad, you?''

''Good.'' She nodded. ''Have you seen Randy?''

Before Chris could respond, Alexa felt two strong hands snake around her waist and a soft kiss was placed on her neck. She smiled and turned around, hugging Randy tightly. ''Hey babe.''

''Hey yourself.'' She murmered before capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

''Save it for the bedroom kids.'' Chris remarked.

Alexa pulled away from Randy with a grin. ''Sorry gramps.''

**Survivor Series**

''There's Sienna!" King exclaimed in surprise.

Sienna was wandering down a hallway dressed in a pair of tight black leather pants and a cutomized John Cena shirt which reached above her navel and revealed a little cleavage. Her hair was left down, framing her face and her make up was done naturally, looking as though she had none on at all.

''We haven't seen Sienna for a few months, ever since she lost a match against Ric Flair.'' JR informed the audience. ''The stipulations of that match being that if she lost she would not be allowed on Raw as long as Triple H is World Heavyweight Champion.''

They watched as she paused suddenly and turned around, coming face to face with Evolution. Her eyes rolled dramatically as Triple H advanced towards her and stopped just inches away. ''Well, well, well... look what the cat dragged in.'' She just stared at him with a bored expression as she examined her finger nails. ''You're looking good.'' He said as he glanced over her body with a smirk. ''Y'know, I'd be willing to consider calling off out deal.. if you'd do a little something for me.'' He said suggestively.

She glanced up at him innocently. ''Are you finished?'' She didn't wait for an answer before stepping towards him so she could feel his hot breath on her face. ''I wouldn't consider doing anything for you, let alone your-'' She glanced down. ''-little something.'' The fans cheered at this whereas the Game's expression darkened. ''Now, if you'll excuse me, because unlike you, I have friends to see.'' Sienna smiled before walking away from them with a wave.

''And making his way to the ring, accompanied by Sienna, weighing in at 240 pounds, from West Newbry, Massachusetts... John Cena!"

Sienna smirked as she saw the look on Carlito's face as she made her way down the ramp with John. Cena strode determindly down to the ring and as soon as he slid into the ring, Jesus and Carlito high-tailed it. Sienna grinned as John followed them and proceded to beat Jesus and chase him and Carlito out of the arena. She remained outside the ring as the other participants of the match started brawling. The Big Show, being the only man in the ring, reached over the ropes and grabbed Mark Jindrak and dragged him over the ropes, officially starting the match. He began chopping away at Jindrak in the corner as John made his way back down to the ring. Big Show tagged in Eddie after a while and the crowd went wild as Latino Heat entered the ring. Guerrero hit a hit a belly to belly suplex and went for the cover.

1-2- Jindrak raised his shoulder.

Eddie pulled Jindrak to his feet and whipped him into the ropes. Jindrak reversed but Eddie came back with a Headscissor takedown. Luther ducked through the ropes and ran at Eddie, who hit him with a dropkick to the face. Eddie grabbed hold of Luther's hand and hit him in the face before pulling him into the corner. Eddie climbed up onto the top turnbuckle, facing the crowd, before jumping off the ropes hitting a double headscissors arm drag combination on Jindrak and Reigns.

''Whooo!" Sienna cheered with a grin. Her grin soon turned into a frown when Kurt hit a cheap shot on Guerrero and tagged himself into the match.

Later in the match, RVD, Luther Reigns and Jindrak had all been eliminated, leaving Angle by himself. Angle, realizing he had no chance of winning the match, began to retreat up the ramp. RVD quickly came down the aisle and stood beside Sienna, the two slowly backing Angle back towards the ring. As he stepped back he bumped into the Big Show who stood behind Angle with a smirk on his face. Kurt turned and went for a right hand to Big Show's face, but Show countered with a knee to the guy and sent Angle back inside the ring. Angle stood and turned only to be met with a viscious FU by Cena. Eddie then went up top and came off with the Frog Splash. Big Show crawled back into the ring and got the three count for the win. Sienna rolled into the ring and stood, giving John a hug as they celebrated the victory.

**Later**

''Hey, you guys ready to kick some ass?'' Sienna asked, stepping into the dressing room where Chris Jericho, Randy Orton and Chris Benoit sat.

''You betcha.'' Chris smirked.

''Where's Maven?'' She questioned.

''Snitsky attacked him, he can't take part in the match.'' Randy explained.

''That son-of-a-bitch!'' She sighed. ''Oh well, you guys will do just fine without him.'' She said confidently.

''You think so?'' Benoit gazed at her.

''No, I know so.'' She responded. ''We got the Legend Killer, The Living Legend and The Rabid Wolverine! You'll beat 'em hands down.''

They chuckled at her enthusiasm. ''Nice to know we got your support, Si.'' Randy smiled.

She nodded. ''No problem. Well, I would say good luck, but you won't need it. Make sure you give Big Nose a kick in the nuts from me.''


	9. Chapter 9

**November 18th 2004**

''So where is this stupid arena?'' Alexa asked.

''It was back there, You should have taken that last right, Not this right.'' John replied

''Don't start with me, Your the one who know's where it is, Not me.''

''Lex, don't get mad at me cause you don't know how to listen to directions,'' John said getting frustrated

''Don't you insult my driving and hearing ability little boy,'' Alexa replied

''Little boy? I'm older than you!''

''Take a chill pill Johnny,'' Alexa said laughing. ''I was just joking.''

''How can I chill? I'm scared for my life the way you drive.''

''Well excuse me Mr. Drive 65 mph.''

''Lex, The speed limit's 55.''

''John, I only was only goin' like 67 mph.''

''Try 75.'' He corrected.

''67, 75 close enough.'' She shrugged. John rolled his eyes. ''And how would you know how fast I was going?''

''There's this thing they have in a car, It tell's you how fast your going, I kinda looked at it. I'm sure you've never done that.''

She responded by hitting him. Alexa finally found the arena ten minutes later and parked in the first spot she found. ''Okay, we're here.'' She looked over and saw that John was asleep. She tapped on his shoulder, Then she tried to shake him. When he didn't wake up she began to get irritated and pushed him into the door.

''Oww... are you trying to injure me or what?'' John said grumpily holding his arm.

''Hey, I tried to wake you up, this was the only way that worked. What did you want me to do?'' John opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. ''Suck it up Cena. Let's go''

They got out of the car and John started mumbling something. Alexa glared at him. ''Do I even want to know what your saying?''

John grabbed his bag out of the trunk and replied. ''Nah.'' Alexa hit him again. ''Lex, stop hitting me. All you ever do is hit me.''

''Well it's not my fault you act stupid. I have to hit you to keep you in line.''

John shook his head laughing. ''So now it's my best friend's job to keep me in line?''

''Yes, If I don't no one else will. Who know's what havoc you would reek without me to teach you right from wrong.'' She smirked.

John laughed. ''Yeah, I'd be a wreck without you.''

**Smackdown!**

Sienna's theme song blasted out of the speakers as she came out, smiling. ''We have a first here tonight on Smackdown.'' Tazz announced.

''Yes, we have the first Smackdown Highlight Reel, with Sienna presenting it.'' Cole added.

"Well, we've got a special treat for you tonight," Sienna said grinning. "We have the WWE Champion John Bradshaw Layfield, accompanied by his Cabinet, joining us tonight!" The crowd booed and hissed, but Sienna's smile remained.

"_I wonder what Sienna thinks of JBL, Cole?"_

"_I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out tonight."_

JBL's music hit out and he made his way out, accompanied by Image Consultant Amy Weber, Chief of Staff Orlando Jordan and his Department of Defense, the Basham Brothers. "Welcome to the show, Mr Layfield," she said, shaking his hand. He lifted hers up close to his mouth.

Avoiding his gaze, she quickly withdrew at the last minute before his lips reached her hand. Wiping her hand, she sat down. "Now John—"

"Hey, that's Mr. Layfield to you, Si."

"My name is Sienna and it'd do you well to serve me some respect," she said, standing up, whilst JBL's cabinet did so as well. She gave them a look before they sat down, glaring. "Now, this past Sunday at Survivor Series you defeated Booker T to retain the WWE Championship," she started. "With Eddie Guererro, The Undertaker and Booker T, all possible candidates looking to strip you of the title, are you confident that you can keep a hold of your title?"

"Of course I'm confident, I'm the WWE Champion! The Undertaker is nothing. I've already beaten him twice, I can do it again!" He gloated arrogantly.

"Yes, but you did not do it fairly, didn't you?" she asked, her voice growing steely. "You cheated to win. The first time you used your Championship belt the second time you got Orlando Jordan to soften him up for you. I think JBL, that you are just a big loser."

Smirking, she wasn't for long when all of the participants there, including JBL stood up, and advanced on her. And that was when the lights went out. The crowd shrieked as the Undertaker's music hit, but the lights came back on, and JBL couldn't see him anywhere. He leered at Sienna before she chuckled and pointed behind him. The Undertaker stood there, glaring at JBL and his cabinet. Amy Weber shrieked as he advanced on all of them, giving them each chokeslams. Sienna meanwhile had grabbed Amy's hair and given her a devastating powerbomb. Grinning, she wiped her sleeve before turning to the Undertaker. Sienna smiled, and he nodded curtly to her, before she left, leaving him looking at her, a twinkle in his eye that wasn't there before.

**Later**

"Well, here we are back on Smackdown, and what an enormous night we have ahead! John Cena will be taking on Carlito Cool for the United States Championship!" Tazz said gleefully, grinning from ear to ear. "And here with us, special commentator Sienna. Hopefully wanting to see some of the action, eh? Welcome, Miss Sienna." Tazz said, shaking her hand, and Cole did as well.

"Great to be here," she said simply. "I wanted to see Carlito Jerkface Cool get his butt kicked, frankly." A huge cheer and a laugh were heard from the crowd and the commentators. Speak of the spitter, Carlito's music hit and Sienna's gaze hardened, her eyes narrowing, not moving.

Carlito was grumbling still about the injured shoulder of his, which had happened at Survivor Series. Jesus was smirking. "C'mon Carl, we can do this," he said loudly, knowing Sienna was listening.

Her hands trembled in anger, but she relaxed slightly when John Cena's music hit. She gave a small smile, as he ran out into the ring, and sat back, knowing he would win. Grinning ever more as he grabbed the steel chair, her grin grew ever wider as he hit Carlito with the steel chair. She yelled for him to look out when Jesus tried to attack from behind, but John had already noticed. The match hadn't even started yet, and Carlito was already in excruciating pain. The Champ _is _here, she thought triumphantly. 1…2..3… She almost stood up when he emerged victorious. He caught her eye and winked so quickly the crowd didn't notice. Nor the commentators for that matter. She kept grinning, but her face fell when Jesus came up from behind. "JOHN, LOOK OUT!" she yelled, but it was too late. Jesus had the chain wrapped around his fist, and had slammed into his kidneys. Then she had stood up. Angry tears poured down her face as she rushed into the ring, Carlito and Jesus laughing at her. The crowd buzzed angrily at them, and she went to John, who was gasping in pain. Sienna choked the tears back, but they kept coming. Tazz came up from behind her. "GET SOME EMT'S DOWN HERE!" She yelled, but they were way ahead of her. The stretcher was laid out next to John Cena, who was on his side in pain.Sienna bit her lip so hard it almost bled, as he was put onto his stretcher.

**Backstage**

She was running and crying, crying and running at the same time. She ran into someone very large. She stiffened, until she heard the familiar voice. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, essze," she looked up and saw Eddie Guerrero, who was also slightly pale. She looked up at him, and he put his arms around her, in a comforting friendly way. She cried into his shoulder until she could cry no more. "I saw what those idiots did to Cena back there," he said, "And you know that crying won't do anything to make him better, holmes." She broke away from the hug slowly and nodded, her eyes red.

**December 6th 2004**

Alexa grinned as she collected her luggage. She had just landed in North Carolina for thtat night's Raw. Vince had decided to bring her back now to add more drama to the current storyline involving the World Heavyweight Championship. She had told everyone she was coming except Randy, she thought it would be a good idea to surprise him. Half an hour later she was in her hotel room and she took a quick shower before changing. She dressed in a pair of cut-off denim pants which reached mid-calf and a red tank top. She wore a pair of red and white sneakers and her hair was pulled into two sloppy braids before she arranged a white bandana on her head. She did her make up and gave herself a once over before leaving her room to search for her boyfriend. She made her way down to the hotel restaurant but soon found out that Randy wasn't there. Alexa smirked when she spotted Chris in the corner, eating breakfast with Adam, Jason and Trish. She waltzed over and grabbed Chris' OJ. He looked up to see who had taken it, and smiled when he saw it was her. ''Hey, Lex. Have a good flight?'' He asked.

Alexa nodded and sat down beside Adam. ''Yeah, it was alright. How've you guys been?''

''Good.'' Adam nodded.

''Randy's been moping around like a lost puppy.'' Jason revealed.

''Yeah, he's really missed you, Lex.'' Adam added.

''Speaking of Randy, do you guys know where he is?'' She asked.

''I think he went to the arena early with Paul.'' Chris told her.

Alexa nodded and stood up. ''I'll catch you guys later.''

After dumping her gym bag into the women's locker room, Alexa went off in search of Randy. She searched all over the arena before finally finding him in the cafeteria. He was sitting with his back facing her and she placed her finger up to her lips as Paul spotted her. She crept up behind Randy and placed her hands over his eyes. ''Guess who?'' She whispered huskily into his ear.

He grinned and stood up, turning around and pulling her into a tight hug. Paul chuckled as he got up and left the two alone. Alexa closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. ''I missed you.'' He mumbled.

''Missed you too.'' She said.

He pulled back and smiled down at her. ''Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I coulda picked you up from the airport.''

She chuckled. ''And miss that look on your face just now, no way.''

''So, you're back for good then?''

''Looks that way.''

''Good. 'Cause we got some catchin' up to do.'' He grinned.

**RAW**

Chris Jericho walked through the halls of Charlotte's arena at the beginning of that nights Raw. For the first time in a while, the saying "Raw Is Jericho" was actually right! It was his night --- Y2J's night! --- To run Raw. Opening the door to his office, Chris couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Surprise!" Sienna exclaimed, standing in top of his leather couch with what looked like spray paint can in her hand.

''Oh my God King! Sienna's here!" JR announced in shock.

''And she's looking better than ever.'' King addded.

Chris looked around his office, at the brightly tagged walls. Nodding in approval, the King of Bling-Bling clapped at Sienna's artwork. "Thank you, thank you," Sienna smiled, taking a small bow before Chris helped her off of the couch slowly, sarcastically adding, "Yes, I do have skills. Please, no autographs."

"Were you a gangster in another life or something?" Chris asked her, "How the hell did you learn to tag, Si?"

"Well," Sienna replied, proudly, "I learned a few thing back in Mexico. One --- that tagging on walls can be a real art and two --- if you're going to have a friend, make sure that you know that friend designs tattoos BEFORE letting her paint your place."

"It's great," Chris told her, hugging her tightly, "Thanks, Si."

"Hey," Sienna replied, as they broke the hug, "It was for the good of the party."

"And we all know who throws the BEST parties!" Chris exclaimed, happily, before adding, "That person would be --- ME!"

**Later that night**

Sienna sauntered through the hallways of the arena, apparantly looking for something, or someone.

''Sienna's looking mighty fine, JR.'' King said happily.

She was dressed in a black mesh skirt which had multiple layers of different lengths and red corset with front hook and eye fastening and a lace up back. Her hair was in a side ponytail and had a rose flower nestled into the arrangement. On her feet she wore a pair of ballerina style strappy sandals where the straps wound all the way up her calves. Her lips were coated in a blood red lipstick and her eyes were done smoky. Her toenails were also painted blood red to match the rest of the outfit. Sienna looked every inch the Spanish Rose.

''It's great that she's back King.'' JR said.

Sienna suddenly stopped when she found Lita sitting on a crate, drinking some mineral water. ''Hey Lita.'' She smiled.

''Sienna, good to see you. You back for good?'' Lita asked.

''Sure am.'' Sienna nodded happily.

''That's great.'' Lita smiled.

''Yeah. Listen, I just wanted to wish you luck for your title match tonight. You deserve that title and I know you're gonna win tonight.'' She said honestly as the crowd cheered.

''Thank you.'' Lita said as she hopped off the crate. ''I better get going.''

''Sure. See ya later champ.'' She called as Lita walked away before she herself turned and walked in the opposite direction. The camera followed her once again as she came to a door marked Evolution. Sienna went to reach for the handle but stopped herself and shook her head slightly before wandering off.

''The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring, first, from Washington DC, being led by the Nature Boy Ric Flair, weighing in at 318 pounds, Batista!" Batista and Ric Flair entered the ring and waited for their fellow Evolution member to make his entrance. ''And introducing his tag team partner, weighing in a 265 pounds, he is the former World Heavyweight Champion, Triple H!"

Triple H stormed down to the ring, his face red from anger at what Lillian had said. He slid into the ring as Lillian quickly climbed out of the ring and ran to the barricade. Hunter just reached the barricade and jumped over it as Lillian ran through the crowd. After a moment he returned back to the ring and paced as he waited for the opponants.

Chris Benoit's music hit the arena and The Rabid Wolverine made his way down to the ramp, glaring at Evolution once inside the ring. Several minutes later, the countdown began and the crowd went crazy as Jericho made his usual entrance with Sienna following him down the ramp. Triple H looked at her distainfully as she smirked at him from the outside of the ring. Chris Jericho and Batista climbed out of the ring to stand in their corner as Benoit and Triple H started off the match. The two men locked up in the middle of the ring and Triple H soon overpowered the other man, backing Benoit into the corner. Benoit soon turned it around and threw Hunter into the corner before pummeling the former champion. After a few hard slaps and punches, Benoit whipped him into his corner and tagged in Jericho. The Canadian hit Triple H with several punches before dropkicking him into the corner. As Y2J stepped back, Hunter backed up into Evolutions corner as he stared at him. He used the ropes to pull himself to his feet before running at Jericho. Chris expected this and took the other man down with a drop toehold. He tagged in Chris Benoit who easily retained the advantage over The Game. Sienna cheered on her team as Benoit tagged in Jericho. He backed Triple H into the corner and hit him with a hard punch to the face, sending him over the top rope and onto the mat below. This move made The Animal, Batista, get into the ring for the first time since the match started and Irish whipped Jericho into the ropes. He bent over, ready to perform a spinebusted but Chris delivered a hard boot to Batista's face as he came back off the ropes. Benoit entered the ring and the two Canadian's dropkicked the big man, sending him over the top rope, joining Triple H on the ground.

Hunter regained his balance and climbed up onto the apron but Benoit ran toward him and punched him in the face, sending him flying back into Batista who was just getting to his feet. The two members of Evolution hit the barricade and dropped to the ground. After order was restored and Batista and Hunter moved back to their own corner, Hunter tagged in Batista who instantly took the advantage and laid into Jericho. It continued that way for a while before Jericho finally managed to tag in his partner and Benoit ran in and cleared out the ring. Ric Flair jumped up onto the apron but Sienna ran around the ring and grabbed his foot, yanking him down, making his head slam onto the apron. She smiled in satisfaction and looked back into the ring just in time to see Jericho perform a lionsault on Hunter. Benoit signalled and climbed up to the top rope before hitting the flying headbutt on Triple H. Y2J locked in the Walls Of Jericho on The Game as Benoit applied the Crossface at the same time.

''Tap Bitch!" Sienna taunted from outside the ring.

Batista entered the ring and broke both holds, picking Benoit up and hitting him with a powerful spinebuster. He turned his attention to the blonde, pummeling him into the corner of the ring. Triple H, who had left the ring, re-entered, this time wielding a steel chair. He raised the illegal object and slammed the steel into Benoit's skull, creating a sickening thud. As the referee tried to restrain him from hitting Benoit again, Triple H lost it and slammed the chair into the referee's head too. Batista stood and pulled Jericho up with him. He held the man in place as Hunter went to hit him with the chair too, but Jericho ducked and he ended up wacking Batista instead. Triple H ran a hand through his head once he realized what he had done. He spun around angrily and swung the chair into Jericho's head before throwing the chair down. Flair rolled into the ring to check on Batista who was still laid out from the viscious chair shot. ''What have you done?''

''It was an accident!" Hunter insisted.

Sienna rolled into the ring as Hunter climbed out. She crawled over to Benoit and checked on him as Hunter backed his way up the ramp as the crowd booed angrily and Batista watched him, holding his head.

Alexa grinned as she walked out of the bathroom, Randy was lying on the bed fast asleep. She crept over to the bed and sat down on the side by his chest. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. His cheek twitched but he remained asleep. She grinned and kissed him again, this time on his lips. His eyes fluttered open and he gave her a lazy smile. ''Hey beautiful. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep, guess I'm more tired than I thought.''

She smiled. ''That's alright babe.'' She said as she placed another soft kiss on his lips before pulling back and resting her chin on his chest.

His lips came down on hers again, but this time he lingered a bit. She felt a current of electricity travel down her spine at the feel of his mouth on hers. As he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, he could feel her heart pounding through the shirt she was wearing. Alexa's arms crept up over his shoulders, her fingers running through his short hair. She could feel the ache of passion rising within her as she leaned into him. The spark of desire grew as she felt his hands caress her back, pulling her as close as possible.

**December 10th 2004**

The Raw superstars were in Columbus, Georgia for a house show that evening. Alexa was excited because it would be the first actual 'wrestling' match she'd had in months. "Will you please stop that?" Alexa exclaimed to Chris, who was drumming on the bench.

They were at the arena and the whole 'gang' was in the guy's locker room. The 'gang' would include Alexa, Chris, Randy, Adam, Jason and Trish. "No." He replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh grow up." She told him.

"No." He said again.

"Your acting like a two year old."

"Your acting like a two year old." He mimicked.

"Don't even start that Chris." She warned.

He mimicked her again. "Don't even start that Chris."

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

'Seriously!"

"Seriously!"

She groaned and started to bang her head on the wall behind her. The rest of the gang just laughed. "Don't laugh, it's not funny."

"Don't laugh, it's not funny." Chris yet again mimicked.

"Okay, if you don't stop, I will seriously kick you where the sun don't shine." Alexa threatened. Unfortunately for her, he didn't take the warning and just kept on mimicking her. She sighed before walking over to him. She slapped him hard on the head.

"Ow! You didn't have to hit me." Chris whined, holding his head.

She smirked before thinking up a brilliant idea. "Ow! You didn't have to hit me."

"Okay, it got your point. I'll stop being annoying." Chris told her.

She shook her head before walking back to the wall she was sitting against. She sat down and looked straight at Chris. "Okay I got your point. I'll stop being annoying."

"Lex."

"Lex."

"Please stop."

"Please Stop."

"Come on, Lex."

"Come on, Lex."

The gang started to laugh as they continued. This went on for at least ten minutes, passing the time quickly. "Okay that's it!"

"Okay that's it!"

Chris then walked over to her and grabbed an arm. He stood her up and then threw her over his shoulder. He left the locker room and walked out into the parking lot and then put her down. She looked at where she was and laughed at how far he'd taken her. She then looked at Chris and saw that he was smirking. "Why are you smirking?" Alexa asked him carefully. He laughed before running back to the exit door that was being held open for him by a stagehand. He went through before closing the door in Alexa's face. She groaned when she realized you could only open it from the inside. "Ugh! I so hate him!" She muttered as she kicked the door.

"You know, you shouldn't take it out on the door." A voice said behind her.

She whipped around and saw Paul staring at her. "Hey."

"Hey." He greeted back. "So what are you doing here?" He wanted to know.

"Chris." She answered, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not even going to ask." He chuckled.

Paul and Alexa continued to talk. Not about important things, but just things about each other they of course never knew. They eventually stopped talking though, because Paul wanted to get into the arena. Alexa decided she might as well help, seeing as she also wanted to get back in. So they went around to the front of the building, walked in, and went around the different halls until they found the backstage area. They got back, and carefully walked through those halls. They found the locker room he was sharing with the other guys and went in. "I seriously hate you Chris." She told him.

He smirked. "Well you should have stopped."

She hit him on the head. "That was for leaving me out there asshole."

He laughed before turning to Randy. "I think you should tell your girlfriend to not curse. It's not nice."

He shrugged. "Sorry, but she's right you know, you are an asshole."

"Everyone is against me aren't they?" Chris asked.

Alexa just smirked as there was a knock at the door. ''Come in!" Adam called.

The door opened slightly and Amy popped her head around the door. ''Hey, Lex, we're up next.'' She told her.

''Okay.'' Alexa nodded, standing up. ''See you later, guys.''

''That was great!" Alexa said excitedly as she walked backstage with Amy after their match.

Amy laughed. ''You lost.''

''I know, but that's the first real match I've had in ages.'' She explained.

''Yeah, so did ya have fun travelling with the Smackdown gang?'' Amy asked.

''It was great to see some of the guys again but I missed everyone here.''

''And by everyone, you actually mean Randy?''

Alexa grinned. ''Yeah.''

''You guys are so sweet.'' Amy gushed.

''Are you missing Matt?'' Alexa asked sympathetically.

Amy nodded. ''Yeah, but we still see each other on our days off and we speak all the time on the phone. But-''

''It's not the same?'' Alexa finished for her. ''I hear ya. Don't worry, chic, he'll be back before you know it.''

Amy smiled. ''I know.''

''Anyways, you'll always have us ladies to keep you occupied if you get bored.''

''Thanks.''

''What are friends for.''

Alexa sat on the bench as she dried her hair after taking a shower. ''Where's slut? I haven't seen her on Raw recently.'' Alexa called to Amy, who was in the shower.

''Didn't you hear?''

''What?''

''Gail was released.'' Amy told her. ''A few weeks ago, along with Andrew.''

''Really?'' Alexa replied, surprised. ''That's a shame. How's Stacy taking it?''

''Alright. She's a bit upset that she won't get to see him as much but she's okay.''

Alexa looked up as the door opened and was shocked to see Ben walk inside. ''What the fuck do you want?'' She asked coldly.

''Now, now... no need to be so hostile. I just came to welcome you back.'' He smirked.

Alexa sneered. ''Get lost.''

He walked closer to her. ''I see you've made up with lover boy, that really is a shame. I mean, we could have been so great together... How about you dump the loser so we can hook up? I know you want me, you can do so much better than him.''

''I don't think so.'' She dismissed.

''See, that's not the answer I wanted.'' He moved closer until she was backed up against the wall. ''I won't take no for an answer. This time there's nobody around to help you.'' He sneered.

''I wouldn't be too sure about that.''

Alexa peered over Ben's shoulder and smirked when she saw Randy standing there with his arms crossed, an angry look on his face. Ben turned and paled when he saw who was there. ''Hey, she came onto me, man.'' He lied.

Amy stepped from the showers wrapped in a towel. ''Yeah, right, I heard the entire conversation.''

''Whatever.'' Ben rolled his eyes. ''Your girlfriend's a slut. I'd be surprised if half the locker room hadn't had a ride. I mean look at her, she isn't exactly miss sweet and innocent.'' He sneered. Alexa looked down at herself and frowned. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a low cut halter neck top which revealed a little cleavage. ''She's asking for anything that happens to her.''

Randy growled and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. He punched Ben in the face as Alexa grabbed his arm to stop him. Unfortunately for her, she was too close and when Randy went to hit him again he caught Alexa's face with his elbow. She stumbled back from the force of the blow and landed on the floor with a bump. Randy stopped what he was doing immediatly and turned around. A guilty expression came onto his face once he'd realized what he'd done. ''What the hell is going on in here!"

Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the sound of the voice and saw Shane McMahon standing in the doorway. Randy quickly stood and moved over towards Alexa, who shrugged him off when he tried to help her up. Amy stepped forward. ''Shane, he's been bothering Alexa for a while now. A few months back he went into the women's locker room when she was on her own and threatened her. If Stacy hadn't of gone in when she did, I'm pretty sure he would've raped her.'' She stated bluntly. ''He came in just now when I was in the shower and propositioned her again, when she said no, he threatened her. That's when Randy came in.''

Shane looked between them all before speaking. ''Is this true?'' He asked Ben.

''No.'' He denied.

''This is a serious offence. You could be sued for sexual assualt.'' He said seriously.

''I thought she wanted me.'' He said lamely.

''Well, she told you no, so you went ahead and did what you wanted anyway?'' Shane asked angrily. ''Right. You're fired. Get to my office now! Randy, I know you were just protecting Lex but you know what we say about fighting backsatge.''

''I know. It won't happen again.''

''Good. Because if it does, I'll be docking your wages.'' He warned. ''Are you alright Lex?'' Alexa moved her hand from her face showing blood pouring freely from her nose. ''How'd that happen?''

''I did it.'' Randy admitted guiltily.

''It was an accident.'' Alexa added.

''Okay. Amy can you help her get cleaned up? Randy you better get going, you're match is up next.'' Randy looked over at Alexa apologetically before leaving. Shane turned to Alexa. ''You should have come to me or my father when all this first started. But it's done now, if anything like this happens again, let me know, okay?''

Alexa nodded. ''Yeah.'' She mumbled.

Randy opened the door to the hotel room and quietly closed the door behind him. He dropped his stuff on the floor and looked around. ''Lex?'' He called. No answer. Maybe she was mad at him. Randy felt extremely guilty for hurting her. It was an accident, he hadn't meant to hurt her but the fact that he had made him want to kick his own ass. He walked over to the bathroom and slowly opened the door. A smile crept onto his face. Alexa was in the bath, covered in bubbles, and it looked as though she was asleep. He knelt down beside the bathtub and moved a strand of hair from her face. Alexa's nose twitched slightly before her eyes opened and she smiled at Randy. ''Hey.''

''Hey.'' She responded.

''You okay?'' He asked.

''I'm fine.'' She assured him.

''I'm so sorry Lex. I didn't know you were there and-''

''Randy, it was an accident.'' She said softly.

''I know but-''

''But nothing.'' She interrupted again. ''It happened. Deal with it.''

Randy smiled. ''Okay then.''

''Good. Now, pass me a towel.'' Alexa demanded lightly.

Randy stood and grabbed a towel from the radiator. ''Yes Ma'am.'' He saluted

**Feb 21st 2005**

Alexa walked over to the bathroom in her hotel room, discovering Randy was inside taking a shower. She knocked on the door. "Rand? Can I brush my teeth super fast?''

"Sure," He turned on the hot water and a blast of cold showered him. "What the hell!" he yelled out when the water didn't change. He poked his head out to see Alexa looking back at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Did you…" he cleared out his throat, his voice husky. "Did you just take a shower?" She nodded her head yes. "You took all the hot water!" he yelled in frustration even though it was probably a good thing that he was being sprayed with cold water at that moment.

She snickered before putting her toothbrush back in her mouth and finished brushing. "Here maybe this will help."

He heard her saying. He wondered what she meant but he found out soon enough. Before she left, she flushed the toilet. "Holy Fuck!"

**RAW**

'Welcome to Raw folks, and it's guaranteed to be an explosive night!" JR started. ''We have Shawn Michaels teaming with Randy Orton to go against Edge and Christian!"

''And we have puppies, JR!" King added happily.

''And Trish Stratus will be defending her Women's Championship against both Victoria and Molly Holly.''

''Well, what do we have here?'' King wondered.

An image of Sienna filled the screen, the crowd erupting in cheers for the diva.

''It looks like she's getting dressed.'' JR said.

Sienna was standing in a locker room with her back facing the camera. All she was wearing was a pair of black cargo pants and a black bra, she was deciding which top to wear when a shuffle was heard. Sienna spun around, coming face to face with a green clad Simon Dean who was carrying his trademark gym bag. ''What the hell are you doing!" She exclaimed.

Simon just smiled and held up a hand to shush her as he moved closer to her. ''It has come to my attention that you require my assistance.''

She furrowed her eyebrows. ''What?''

His gaze lowered to her body and he circled her once before speaking. ''I have just the thing.'' He unzipped his bag, reached inside and pulled out a small pot.

''What's that supposed to be?'' King asked.

''Now this, should help you with your problem.'' He handed it to her.

She took it reluctantly and lifted it so she could read the label. After doing so, her face screwed up in anger and she glared at him. ''Slimming pills!''

He nodded with a smug grin. ''I've noticed that you could do with losing a few pounds.'' The audience booed as Sienna's glare intensified. ''Get rid of those love handles.''

''That man is unbelievable.'' JR spat.

''Maybe it's all the pizza you Italian's eat.'' He pondered.

''I'm Spanish, you retard.''

The crowd cheered.

''Whatever.''

Sienna looked him up and down and scoffed. ''Anyways, I think you need these more than me.'' She retorted, tossing them at him. ''Fatass.''

He scowled and edged closer to her. ''I think-''

He was cut off by the door slamming open and the crowd cheered as Jericho entered. He glared at Simon and glanced over at Sienna who was still stood there in her pants and bra. Chris stood in front of her and placed his hands on his hips. ''Mr. Dean here invited himself in here to offer me some slimming pills so I can lose my love handles.'' Sienna informed him.

''Really?'' He cocked his head to the side as he looked at Simon. ''Well, we can talk more about this later in our match tonight Simone. Now get the hell out!"

''And his opponant, making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Sienna, weighing in at 227 pounds, from Manhattan, New York... Chris Jericho!"

''Awww.'' King sighed.

''What?'' JR inquired.

''Look's like Sienna decided what to wear.'' He said disappointedly.

Jericho rolled into the ring as Sienna remained on the outside, scowling at Simon. The bell sounded and Jericho scored the early advantage with a side head-lock. He pushed Simon into the ropes but Simon kicked him as he bounced back. Jericho was pushed back into the ropes from the force of the kick. Dean ran at Y2J, who anticipated it and ducked, sending Simon flying over his head and landing hard on the mat. Sienna looked down at him and smiled mockingly. She moved back slightly as Simon slowly got to his feet and clutched onto the apron for support. Jericho went to hit him with a baseball slide but Simon ducked just in time and quickly rolled into the ring. Chris pummeled him with a DDT and went up to the top rope. He jumped for a missile dropkick, and landed on his feet when Simon quickly moved out of the way. Dean hit him with a hard clothesline and started working on Jericho's back.

Sienna moved around the ring to where Simon's trademark bag was and opened it up, searching through it. She grabbed a bottle and moved back around the ring just as Simon slammed Chris' head into the top turnbuckle. As the ref checked on Jericho, Sienna hopped up onto the apron and caught Dean's attention. He walked over to her and when he was close enough she flung the contents of the bottle all over him, covering his face in white powder.

''What's that?''

''I don't want to know.'' JR repsonded.

Sienna jumped back off the apron and put on her innocent face as the ref turned and asked Simon what happened. Taking advantage of Simon's temporary sight problem, Chris punched him in the face and hit him with a bulldog. He attempted a Lionsault but Simon pulled his knees up as he landed. He pulled the native Canadian to his feet and went for a neckbreaker only to have it countered into the Walls of Jericho. He soon tapped and Sienna climbed into the ring as they cut to commercial.

**After The Break**

Sienna and Chris were walking back from the ring when Sienna spotted a moniter and stopped to watch.

Eric Bischoff and Teddy Long were in an office and from out of nowhere, Jonathan Coachman entered to inform Eric that Batista was almost at the arena.

''Looks like we'll soon find out Batista's decision.'' JR voiced.

Sienna looked back at Jericho. ''I'll catch ya later.'' She told him before sauntering off down the corridor, leaving Jericho staring after her in confusion.

**Later**

Sienna was seen walking past a slightly opened door and low voices were heard. Sienna moved back and paused outside the door to listen as the camera cut to inside the room, where Triple H and Ric Flair were. Ric Flair was on the phone, leaving a voice mail for Batista since the contract signing was soon. Hunter was not happy that Batista wan't answering. ''This is the biggest night in Evolution history! We'll run the business. After everything that we've done for him, how could he be two hours late!" He fumed.

''You made Batista what he is.'' Flair agreed.

Triple H sighed. ''Do you know how hard it is to get footage from Smackdown with Big Show and Bradshaw? Or a limo with horns?'' The crowd booed. ''I wasn't trying to have Batista killed, I just wanted to light a fire under him. Dave's not always smart enough to know what's best for him.''

''That was the greatest move I've ever seen! What if the big idiot is selfish enough to want to stay on Raw? The right thing for Batista and for Evolution is for Batista to be on Smackdown.''

Sienna was seen standing outside with a smirk on his face.

A determined looking Sienna appeared on the titon tron as she marched down a corridor. King, JR and the audience watched as she walked for a few more feet before halting with a grin. She swung open a door and stepped inside. The camera panned out, revealing Batista sitting on a couch, staring into space.

''What is she doing?'' King cried as she strode over to the Animal.

Noticing a presence, Batista glanced up and locked eyes with Sienna. Surprise momantarily flashed through his brown orbs but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. His eyebrow raised in question as she crouched in front of him. ''I suppose you're curious as to who keeps playing all the footage from Smackdown, huh?'' He nodded slightly. Sienna popped a tape into the VCR and hit play. The footage from before played and Batista watched intently. After it had finished she turned towards Batista. ''I see you every week fighting. Not against opponents, but against him. Triple H. He controls you. Restricts you from what you want, and I'm here to help you."

Batista tried to hide his smirk, "And how do you know I want out of this group?"

"You can try and deny it, Dave. Try to stop it even. Go against what I just showed you. But it isn't easy to go against desire. And I know that for a fact." She stood up, his gaze remaining locked on hers. "You want it too. You saw what Randy did. He's free, Batista. Something you can take a step towards.'' She smiled. ''You're nothing like them. You're better than them scumbags. Leave them behind like your friend did, and become who you really are.''

**24th Feb 2005**

''Dave! Get your ass into gear, c'mon!" Alexa yelled impatiently. They were going to do an interview with a local magazine and Dave was going to make them late if she didn't hurry up. They had flown into New York that morning for the interview and for the house show tomorrow evening. Dave emerged from the bathroom a few moments later. ''What were you doing in there? Cleansing your soul?'' She retorted irritably.

''Whatever. C'mon, we're gonna be late.''

Alexa smiled as her interviewer led her into another room. Dave was currently in his interview which was seperate from hers. ''Have a seat.'' The man, Aaron, told her.

Alexa smiled as she sat down. ''Thanks.''

''Alright, you ready to start?'' He questioned.

''Sure.''

''Okay.'' He glanced down at his notes before turning on the dictafone. ''Although you were trained somewhat in OVW, you really never were able to train for long hours on the road, do you feel you've adjusted well to that aspect of this business?

''What do you mean, as far as travelling so much, where as Louisville I didn't?''

''Exactly, the wear and tear of the road.''

''Yeah. It's definitely tiring. Just last night I only got four hours of sleep actually, so I'm pretty tired right now. You're always tired, but you learn to adapt to it and it doesn't get as bad, you know.''

''When did you start training to become a professional wrestler, and can you tell me a bit about that?''

Alexa leaned back. ''Well, when I was fourteen I went to Mexico and got some training from Gory Geurrero, who was a close friend of my father's. I travelled some circuits here and there before going back to Mexico and wrestling for the AAA for a while before I joined TNA. A WWE talent scout happened to attend one of the shows I was wrestling at and I recieved a call, asking if I was interested in joining. I said yes and I went to OVW for a couple of months before I debuted on Raw.''

''Impressive story.''

''Thank you.''

''Have you had any resentment from anyone backstage? You got in there and got a top spot really quickly.'' He questioned.

She shook her head. ''No, I've been very fortunate with that. People saw that I was doing my best and putting all of my effort into my matches and such. It's almost hard to enjoy because of everyone else who works so hard and gives 150 and isn't acknowledged for it.''

''If you had a choice. would you rather the World Wrestling Federation promoted you as an athlete or as a sex symbol?''

''I love the athletic end of it -- I always look forward to doing that. I know the sex end is what's incorporated into the business and I'm comfortable with it being part of the business.''

''Who are some of your close friends in WWE ... are you a people person or more of a loner when on the road?''

She smiled. ''I think I'm more of a people person. Some of my good friends are, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, John Cena but I get along with everyone.''

He nodded. ''Are the rumours true that you are currently dating Randy Orton?''

''All I'm saying is that I want to keep my private life, private.''

''How does it feel going to work in a place populated by semi-nude men?''

She chuckled. ''I feel like a girl who's snuck into a fraternity, or is playing on a football team. I know _so much_ about men, including a lot of things I didn't need to know. The advantage I have now is that no guy will ever be able to get away with anything with me. I know exactly how men play the game, and how men think.''

''Okay, I would like to get your opinion on a few of the guys who work in the business. First is The Rock.''

''The Rock...he is awesome. He's still popular and he really entertains the fans. A great wrestler who really knows his character.''

''Vince McMahon.''

''Genius, no doubt!''

''What about Shane McMahon?''

''Shane's quite hyper. He's a tremendous character as well. The whole family is very in tune to making an entertaining and enjoyable product.''

''Chris Beniot.''

''His drive and passion for wrestling is really inspiring.''

''Triple H.''

''He's the best. He really is. At first I didn't know, but he deserves everything he's got. He is probably the most valuable player in our company.''

''Trish Stratus.''

''Amazing person. She's come so far and I think she's one of, if not the best, women to wrestle in the company.''

''Thank you for joining me here today and I wish you luck in the future.'' He said, wrapping up the interview.

''Thank you for having me.''

**Feb 28th 2005**

Around 10 o'clock the next morning, Chris and Trish were woken up by some supposedly 'quiet' voices. ''Give me your credit card." Said a female voice outside their hotel room door.

"Why?" Asked a male, confused.

The female sighed, exasperatedly, "So I can open the door," She explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"With a credit card?"

"Yes I've seen it in movies, now gimme.''

"Fine."

"Alright, here goes…………Shit."

"What?" Asked the male, who was obviously not paying attention.

"Um……Let's go to Plan B."

"What? Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing." The female said innocently.

"Where's my card?"

"In the room."

"Jesus, Woman! You had to lose my card, didn't you?"

"Oh come on, Plan B and then we'll get your precious card back."

From the noises that Chris and Trish heard next, the two had left from the door.

"Those two can't be anymore louder, or bicker anymore?" Groaned Chris.

"I'm surprised they didn't make out during that fight."

But then the voices started again, except this time on the room next to their's balcony.

"What's Plan B?" Asked Randy, the previous male voice.

"Jump across."

"Funny, for a minute there I thought you were being serious… You are, aren't you?"

"Yep, now all you have to do is step across the railing." Alexa explained.

"Chris, how far is that gap?"

"Not far, I've done it before," Chris replied.

"Just step over like this." said Alexa.

"Alright, now actually do it across, not on the floor." Randy said.

"No you go first."

"Isn't it ladies first?"

"Age before beauty. Now go, before your Spongebob Squarepants boxers make a guest appearance next door." Alexa threatened.

Randy groaned loudly. "Fine!…..Shit!"

"Sssh!" Alexa hissed.

"I'm hurt woman!" He moaned as he got up.

Chris and Trish were trying to calm down from laughing quietly, after they heard Randy's not so graceful jump. "Now my go."

"Fine don't care about the injured man." Randy muttered.

"Here goes…….Shit!"

"Shit!"

"Randy, ssh!"

"You were loud too!"

"Sssh!"

"Fine, now babe, will you please get off me... unless you like this…" Randy was cut of by Alexa, from what Trish could see through the gap in the curtains, pressing her lips against his.

"They're making out, aren't they?" asked Chris, when he heard some quiet moans.

Trish grinned and nodded. There was a tiny gap in the curtains, so she was able to see all the action outside, while still lying in bed. Chris coughed loudly, and quickly he and Trish pretended to be asleep, while the other two stopped their make out session outside. The pair stepped through the curtains. "So now what's the plan?" Randy asked quietly.

"Jump on the bed?"

"Ooh, my credit card!" Exclaimed Randy, quietly, as he went and got his credit card, before returning to Alexa's side at the foot of the bed.

"You are so easily distracted." Alexa mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Randy kissed her cheek, "By credit card, maybe. But by you, yes most definitely." He said in between kissing from her ear to her shoulder.

"Randy!" hissed Alexa, quietly, as she pushed him off, "Now come on, I have a plan." She dragged him to the bathroom, and pulled out the empty rubbish can. She filled it with water and her and Randy carried it back to the bed. They went to swing, but stopped.

Chris and Trish weren't in the bed. "What the-"

"BOO!" yelled Chris and Trish from behind them, causing Randy and Alexa to jump, and splash all the water over the four of them.

"Nice going, Christopher." Randy muttered sarcastically, dripping wet.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Chris.

"Coming to wake you up.'' Alexa replied innocently.


	10. Chapter 10

**RAW**

Hunter walked out of Bischoff's office after booking a match for next week on Raw, Batista versus Ric Flair. As he stormed down the hallway his scowl deepened when he saw who was currently heading in his direction. The crowd cheered upon seeing Sienna, who had a slightly apprehensive look on her face. He marched towards her and pinned her up against the wall, making her wince. ''This is all your fault!"

''What?'' She asked innocently.

''You know what you little bitch!" He hissed angrily.

''Oh, you mean Batista.'' She said calmly, which made him even angrier. ''I guess he finally realized what a controlling, egotistical, jackass you are.''

''That's it! Ever since you've been at Raw you've been interfering in my business.'' He moved closer to her. ''Your little friends aren't around to help you now.''

She strugged and managed to get a knee up in between his legs, making his face screw up in pain and stumble back from her slightly. She made a move to run but his hand snatched out and latched onto her wrist. Hunter stood and pulled her hair, making her yelp in pain. He violently yanked her head towards him and roughly pressed his lips to hers.

''Oh my God!" JR exclaimed, shocked.

Sienna struggled but she couldn't escape his vice-like grip. The audience went wild as Hunter was quickly pulled away from Sienna and deposited on the floor. Sienna looked up from her position on the ground and found herself looking into the deep brown eyes of the Animal himself. Triple H stood as fast as he could and high-tailed it away from his former team-mate. Sienna accepted the offered hand and was pulled steadily to her feet. She smiled and dusted herself off. ''Thanks.''

''No problem.'' He nodded slightly and began to walk away before halting and glancing back at her. ''And thank-you.'' Sienna nodded and sent him a small smile before he left.

**March 7th 2005**

Alexa walked out of the bathroom and moved over to her suitcase, digging through it and picking out some clothes to wear. Randy had already headed down to breakfast and said he would meet her there. After drying off she changed into a pair of jeans and a black tank top and arranged her hair in a messy bun before heading down to the restaurant. She walked inside to see Chris, Adam and Jason in the corner throwing toast at each other. "Boys, is this what you do when I'm not around to supervise you?"

All three of them turn to look at her then Alexa was hit in the face with four pieces of toast. Wait a minute where did that fourth piece come from? As she looked over at Randy she saw he was staring at the ceiling, whistling. "Very funny Randy. Just remember, I can't really punish Chris, Adam and Jay but I can punish you."

All of the guys look over at Randy to see what he was going to say. Alexa gave him the look that says if he answered back he was getting no sex for at least a week. "I have nothing to say sweetie. You're right and I'm wrong."

Alexa nodded her head at him that she approved and started to laugh when Adam made a whipping sound. "Randy, man, you are so whupped it's not even funny." Randy glared at him and Adam quickly became interested in his orange juice.

**RAW**

''There's Randy Orton and Sienna, folks.'' JR stated.

The pair were in a locker room backstage. ''How do I look?'' Randy asked.

Sienna stood up and moved over to him, straightening out his collar slightly. ''You look hot.''

He smiled. ''Thanks. I'm goin' out there soon.''

''You sure you wanna do this?''

He nodded confidently. ''When I go out there, I'm going to make my official Wrestlemania challange.''

**Later**

''Yes! Sienna's here!'' King announced excitedly as Randy Orton made his way down to the ring with Sienna.

Randy climbed into the ring and held the ropes open for Sienna, who smiled and stepped through. Randy grabbed a microphone and began to talk about how proud he is of his father, Bob Orton, for being inducted into the Hall of Fame. ''My father always said that if you want to stand alone, you have to do something unique. I tihnk I did that when I came in and made himself a Legend Killer. I made some decisions that weren't right, but wrestling isn't a popularity contest, it's all about making an impact. At Wrestlemania, I am going to do what no man has done. Legend Killer vs. Legend, I will defeat...'' He paused. ''The Undertaker. Taker is 12 and 0, the phenom, most definitely a legend. I am going to put an end to the Taker's winning streak. At WrestleMania 21, the Legend will become a myth courtesy of the Legend Killer.''

Randy and Sienna both glanced up towards the ramp as they heard Eric Bischoff's music start. He made his way down to the ring and grabbed his own mic before speaking. ''Congratulations for challenging the Undertaker. It will be one hell of a night.'' He goes on to say how Raw will go undefested in these matches and that the board will give him extra stock options. ''Thank you Randy.''

Sienna snatched Bischoff's microphone and smirked at him. ''You know, all those years ago, WCW managed to beat Raw so many weeks in a row...'' She looked at Randy. ''I guess, that makes you, somewhat of a legend.''

''What does she mean by that?'' King wondered.

Bischoff caughed the hint and went to turn around but Randy turned him around and planted him with the RKO, making the crowd cheer. Sienna high-fived Randy and the two made their way out of the ring and up the ramp.

**March 13th 2005**

Alexa looked out of the window. They were in Dothan, Alabama for a house show and she saw currently heading to the arena with Randy and Dave. As they drove down the highway, all of a sudden Alexa busted out with "I'm Rick James bitch!"

Dave turned from his position in the passanger's seat and rose an eyebrow at her as Randy caught her eyes in the rearview mirror and laughed at her. "Lex, where the hell did that come from?"

She looked at him, laughing with him. "I don't know. I remember watching Chapelle's Show and he did a spoof on Rick James! It was the funniest thing on TV I've ever seen!"

Eventually the laughter died down and they soon pulled into the parking lot of the arena. The three climbed out of the car and Dave handed Alexa her gym bag. ''Thanks.''

''You gotta match tonight?'' Randy asked her as they headed inside.

''Yeah, tag team with Lisa against Trish and Nora.'' She replied, holding the door open for Dave as she stepped into the backstage area.

Alexa let out a frustrated growl and kicked her gym bag. She was standing in the Women's locker room in a pair of low cut black leather pants and a white crop top which revealed a large amount of her tanned stomach. She had on one of her wrestling boots but she couldn't locate the other one. ''What's the bag ever done to you?''

She turned around to find Randy smirking at her. ''I'll lost my friggin' boot!"

Randy's eyes scanned the room before landing back on her. ''What, that boot over there?'' He asked, pointing to the bench behind her where her boot was sitting on top of.

She sighed and snatched the boot. ''Thanks.'' She said as she sat on the bench, starting to lace it up. Once she was done she stood and moved over to Randy, snaking her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. ''You okay, babe?''

''I'm fine, just a little tired.'' She replied.

He smirked. ''So am I, you wore me out.''

''Are you saying you can't keep up with me Mr. Orton?'' She chuckled, pulling back slightly and looking up at him.

''I think it's you who can't keep up with me Miss. Torres.''

She rose an eyebrow. ''Is that so?''

''Uh-huh.'' He murmered huskily.

''Well, I-''

Randy shoved Alexa gently up against the wall and his lips crashed down on hers. Alexa wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss. His lips broke from hers and they slowly kissed their way down to her neck. Randy nipped at her neck and she gasped, making him smirk against her skin and suck on the spot slowly. She thrust her hips forward making him groan, looking deep into her eyes. She saw the hunger and lust in his eyes as his lips lowered down onto hers once again. He nipped at her lower lip and their tongues danced together. Suddenly, behind them, someone cleared their throat. "Look at 'em go," The male voice says, laughing.

Randy set Alexa down and turned to see Chris and Trish standing there. "What do you want, Irvine?" Randy asks, glaring at the older man.

"Hey, chill out Randall. We didn't mean to interrupt," Chris replied, spying the mark on Alexa's neck. "What happened to you neck, Lex?"

Trish swatted him on the arm as she rolled her eyes. ''Lex, out match is up in five, you ready?''

''Yup.'' Alexa responded, reaching up to plant another quick kiss on Randy's lips before sauntering out of the locker room with Trish.

**RAW**

''And her partner, from Toronto, Canada... Sienna!"

Sienna grinned as she waltzed down the ramp, looking around at the fans' signs. She chuckled at a few but her favourite had to be: _Sienna can lay one on me whenever she wants! _She met Victoria at the bottom of the ramp and they smacked fists before sliding into the ring. Sienna stared down Trish as Molly hit Victoria from behind. Trish and Sienna climbed out of the ring and stood in their respective corners as the bell rang and the match was officially underway. Molly slammed Victoria's head into the canvas before picking her up and hitting her with a hard back suplex. 1-2- Victoria kiced out before the three. Molly leaned down and yanked her to her feet, holding her in a headlock and dragging her over to her corner. She made the tag and held Victoria as Trish entered the rind and kicked Victoria in the face. 1-2- Victoria kicked out again. The blonde picked the woman up by her hair and slammed her down into the mat. As she went to pick Victoria up, she stuck the Canadian with several punches to the stomach before Trish laid her out with a clothesline. Trish dragged Victoria away from her corner and tagged in Molly.

Molly grabbed Victoria and rested her head on the middle rope, using it to choke her. The referee counted to four and Molly reluctantly released the hold. She hit Victoria with a swinging neckbreaker before getting a two count. Molly argued with the ref before angrily knocking Sienna off the apron. As she continued to argue with the ref, Victoria surprised Molly with a roll up. Trish ran around the ring and attacked Sienna, drawing the ref's attention to outside the ring, causing him to miss the cover. By the time he had turned around, Molly had kicked out.

Victoria and Molly both got to their feet and Molly laid Victoria out with a clothesline. Molly caught her in a chokehold and Victoria struggled to break it. Sienna urged the crowd to get behind Victoria and they started clapping for the woman. Victoria managed to get to her feet and she started to elbow Molly a few times until she broke the hold she had on her neck. Victoria delivered several punches to her face before Molly kicked her in the stomach. Molly whipped herself off the ropes and hit her with a swinging neckbreaker.

''Show me some respect!" Molly shouted as she stood.

''Shut the hell up!" Sienna called back, making the fans' cheer.

Molly glared at Sienna before dragging Victoria over to her corner and driving her head into the turnbuckle. Molly distracted the ref as Trish chocked Victoria in the corner. Victoria elbowed Trish, sending her flying off the apron. Molly went for the handspring elbow but Victoria ducked out of the way, leaving Molly to slam her back into the turnbuckle. Victoria slowly began to crawl over to her corner, holding her hand out, ready for the tag. The crowd cheered in encouragement but Molly ran over and landed an elbow to Victoria's back before dragging her back across the ring. She tagged in Trish and once again held Victoria as Trish kicked her in the chest. Trish waited for Victoria get up and she went to hit her with the Chick Kick but Victoria caught her foot, and shoved her back, sending both women to the mat.

Victoria went for the tag as Trish grabbed her foot. Sienna stretched her arm out and slapped Victoria's hand, much to the delight of the crowd. Trish stumbled back slightly as Sienna stepped into the ring. Sienna ran towards her and levelled her with a viscious clothesline. She ran and knocked Molly off the apron and pulled Trish to her feet, hitting her with a powerful suplex. Molly stormed into the ring and Sienna blocked the fist aimed at her, returning with one of her own. She pushed Molly into the ropes, but she reversed, sending Sienna bouncing off them, hitting Molly with a hurracanrana. Molly rolled out of the ring and Trish grabbed Sienna's shoulder, preparing to spin her around. Sienna grabbed her hand and pulled, sending Trish flying over her shoulder, slamming into the mat. Sienna went to the top turnbuckle and performed a perfect shooting star press. 1-2-3!

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Victoria entered the ring and raised Sienna's arm in victory as Trish and Molly recovered outside the ring.

Alexa walked around backstage after her match, searching for Randy. She walked inside the men's locker room and was instantly pinned against the wall before he kissed her hard. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Randy's hands slid down her body, pulling her hips into his. Alexa's free hand pushes into his shirt, finding his chiseled chest. His hands inched up into her shirt, touching her slim stomach but before he can go any further, he heard laughter. Alexa turned to find Adam and Jason standing there. "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get ready for out matches," Jason says, snickering.

**March 14th 2005**

''You're toxic I'm slippin' unnnnnderrrr... with a taste of a poison paradise...I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic..." Adam blared in the most incredibly horrible, high pitched voice they had ever heard.

"Would you shut… the hell… up?" Randy groaned from the back seat. He looked to be at a very uncomfortable position. He was curled up at an odd angle, trying to get a moment of rest. But, of course, as soon as his eyes had closed and sleep had overcome him, Adam had to be retarded.

Alexa laughed hysterically at the two blondes. "Yeah, shut up man, before you break all of the windows."

David, who generally did not laugh at such childishness, could not help but crack a smile. "Of course, I had to pick you three to travel with."

"What's wrong with us, hmm?" Alexa piped up.

"Nothing is wrong with us. We're absolutely perfect." Adam grinned. Randy had already fallen back asleep. The car fell silent for a few moments. The song had, thankfully, changed from 'Toxic' to another more toned-down song. Adam, always the troublemaker, turned around and stuck his tongue out at Alexa. She laughed and leaned forward, popping him upside the head. "Ow!" He laughed, rubbing the spot on his head where she had popped him. She grinned and poked her tongue out at him, the same way he had done to her just seconds prior.

"Watch out or I may have to challenge you to a match!" Adam laughed.

"You better watch out then, 'cause you know I can win." Alexa grinned cockily. Adam just smirked and turned back around. Before Alexa knew it, her eyes were closed and she was drifting off...her knees were pressed up against the back of Adam's seat. Just as she felt the relaxation of a nap coming on, two hands snaked around the seat and smacked her on both legs. Startled, Alexa let out a shriek before slamming her knees into the seat. A resounding grunt from Adam let her know that he felt it. "Ha, ha." She laughed.

"Okay, children." David said sternly. "Chill."

"Sorry, Davey." Adam quipped. David looked daggers at Adam, who held up his hands innocently, then finally quieted down. Alexa took this as a blessing and curled up tightly, falling asleep for the remainder of the ride.

"Lookin' hot." Chris commented as he waltzed into the women's locker room. lexa grinned as Trish shot him a look. "What! She does!"

Alexa was dressed in a black backless halter-neck top. The neckline scooped low, revealing a bit of cleavage. She wore this with a black pair of cords which rode low on her hips, showing off her tanned stomach. Her make-up was perfect, like always, and her hair was left down with a few curls. "I would appreciate you not verbally checking out my girlfriend, Blondie." Randy said before walking over to Alexa.

She chuckled at him and gave him a small kiss. ''Is Mr. Legend Killer getting jealous?" she teased. "I could see why, Chris does have such a sexy body…"

"LEX!" Trish scolded.

"What! He does!" She laughed.

A stagehand opened the door and looked towards Alexa. ''Your promo's up next.''

Alexa nodded. ''Thanks.'' She ran her hands through her hair quickly before giving Randy a kiss on the cheek.

''Hey!"

Alexa rolled her eyes and kissed Chris on the cheek. _''Hey!" _She rolled her eyes again before doing the same to Trish, much to the delight of Randy and Chris, before walking out of the room.

**RAW**

Sienna was seen speaking with a crew member before walking off down the hall to a vending machine. She slotted her money in and grabbed a bottle of water. As she went to open it, it slipped out of her hands and she bent down to pick it up. Someone whistled behind her and she turned around quickly to see Gene Snitsky leering at her. "Can I help you?" Sienna questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm just enjoying the view," Gene remarked, checking her out.

Sienna shuddered and slowly backed away from the man. "Watcha running away from?" Gene smirked, following her.

"You." A voice said behind him. Gene turned around to see Batista standing there. The crowd cheered as Batista continued. "Why don't you just leave?" He suggested, walking over to Sienna.

Gene stalked away with a scowl and Sienna smirked at Batista. ''I oughta start charging you.''

He smirked. ''Maybe.''

''So... You gotta match with that creep later on tonight?'' She asked.

''Yeah.''

''Do you mind if I tag along to the ring with you?''

''Hunter and Ric will be there.''

Sienna shrugged. ''That's the whole point, I love to see 'em squirm.''

''Sure.'' He agreed.

She grinned. ''Thank-you!" She stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on the Animal's cheek before sauntering off down the hall, leaving Batista staring after her.

''C'mon Batista!" Sienna cheered as the Animal clobbered Snitsky down with a clothesline before giving him a powerslam.

She glared at Flair as he distracted Batista with taunts and as Dave ran at Gene, he managed to get a boot up. Snitsky then pulled Batista to the ring post where he busted his knees up all over the ringpost. He went to work on the ankle and knee of Batista; twisting it and dropping several elbows on it. Batista fought back to his feet only to get another big boot to the chin from his opponant. Snitsky performed a hard pumphandle slam and went for the cover. 1-2-

Batista kicked out. Snitsky went to take Batista outside of the ring but Batista stopped him with a kick in between the eyes. He irish whipped Gene into the ropes, hitting him with a powerful clothesline before doing the same again. Batista then nailed him with a spinebuster before going crazy for the fans. He picked Snitsky up and went for a powerbomb but Flair nailed a chop block. Snitsky clotheslined him then and Triple H entered the ring as Flair pummeled Batista. Hunter talks trash to him face to face but Batista broke out.

The bell sounded. ''And your winner, by disqualification, Batista!"

Sienna smirked as Batista cleared the ring and slid inside as Hunter rallied the troops and gave them all chairs. They all entered the ring, wielding steel chairs and surrounded Sienna and Batista. Sienna made the first move and drop-kicked the chair Flair was holding right into his face, much to the delight of the crowd. Kane entered the ring as Snitsky walked up behind her, and chokeslammed him as Batista picked up Flair and gave him a spinebuster. Hunter grabbed a mic halfway up the ramp and said that Batista tried to pick his poison but HHH had the antidote. Next week, HHH picked Batista's poison and he wouldn't have to look far for his opponent because he was standing right behind him.

"How are you feeling Lex?" Trish asked.

"Okay." She murmured slowly, closing her eyes for the take off.

"You know, you are usually good on planes, what's different?" Trish questioned.

They were on a flight back to Toronto. Trish and Alexa were heading home, and Randy was staying with Alexa for a few days. "I dunno." She shrugged.

"It could be a virus." Randy suggested.

"Yeah, it'll go away in a few days." Alexa said, trying to sound more comfortable.

"Or appendicitis." Trish said, putting chewing gum in her mouth. The twenty year old's head shot up as she opened her petrified ridden eyes as she looked at Trish. "What?" Trish looked shocked.

"That probably wasn't the best thing to say." Randy indicated to Trish.

"Sorry!" She said, biting her lip.

Alexa instead decided she should try and forget about her stomach problems. She rested her head on Randy's muscle bound chest and felt safe by his side. After a few moments, she felt desperately sick again and darted straight to the toilet, waking Trish and Randy up at the same time.

Alexa tried to turn over on her side, but she couldn't move, for some reason. Half asleep, she decided she must be caught in the blankets. Without opening her eyes Alexa kicked at the sheets to the left that were holding her hostage. She heard the blanket curse, "Ouch…shit."

She thought to herself in a sleepy trance, _'That blanket sounded a lot like Randy……hey, wait a minute…blankets don't talk,' _finally coming to, Alexa's eyes snapped open to see a grimacing Randy. She fought to hold her laughter in, "Sorry about that."

"Since when do you kick in your sleep?" Randy asked.

"I thought I was caught in the covers.''

"I call first shower," He yawned as he stretched.

"Nuh uh, you got the first shower yesterday. It's my turn!" Alexa hopped out from his reach and out of the bed in one swift movement. She began her run toward the bathroom. Needless to say, she didn't get far. Randy was right on her heals and just as she reached the knob of the bathroom door, she felt herself being lifted into the air. She felt like a feather as Randy easily swung her over his shoulder. She began to kick and punch playfully, "Put me down RIGHT NOW! It's my turn to go first and you know it!" She couldn't control her laughter.

"Nope, I don't think so! We didn't sign any agreement saying we would take turns. I called it…I get it." Randy said as he threw her on the bed. He smirked down at her before turning to leave and take his shower.

She grabbed a pillow, jumped off the bed, tackled him to the floor, and began to mercilessly whale on him with it. Randy doubled over in laughter. She had him pinned beneath her and he was face down on the floor lying on his stomach trying to block her pillow swings to the best of his ability. She was going pretty fast though and the fact that he couldn't stop laughing wasn't helping him to take control over the surprise attack. He hadn't expected her to retaliate, especially not like this. Then again, Alexa was full of surprises. Glorious laughs of victory escaped Alexa's lips as she reveled in her invigorating revenge. Her victory ended though when Randy was finally able to compose himself. He let out a maniacal laugh as lifted himself up on all fours. Alexa wrapped her arms around his shoulders for support so she wouldn't hit the ground. She was fighting to sustain control over her attack as Randy worked his way to a standing position while she clinged to him. He grabbed her dangling legs and now held her piggy back style. He turned his head to meet her eyes and gave her a evil smirk. Her eyes widened in horror as he turned toward the unmade be. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Alexa yelled as she felt herself being pulled over his shoulders. Her screams heeded no reaction and she was slammed onto the bed with mock force. She scrambled to regain her composure as Randy just stood there laughing victoriously.

She hurriedly tried to make it to her feet. She paid no heed to the sheets that were tangled around her as she began to get up as quickly as she could. She started to threaten him, "This isn't o- umph," the sheets pulled her back face first onto the bed. Randy laughed even harder as he made his way over to the defeated lump that lay ungracefully on the bed.

"There, there, it's okay to admit defeat," he said as he patted the back of her head. "But you know what they say," he paused, "payback's a bitch!" He exclaimed as he turned her over to face him and pinned her to the bed beneath him. He smirked at the look of knowing terror on her face as he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. He then began to tickle the living Hell out of her. She begged and pleaded for him to stop as she gasped for air through her giggles. "You have to say you're sorry and don't forget to say uncle," Randy taunted.

"I'm……sorry…………giggle…………uncle...UNCLE DAMN IT!" She continued to gasp as he ceased his tickling, but still kept her pinned.

"Now. Have we learned our lesson? Are you going to let me take my shower without any more complaint?"

She scowled at him in response and stuck her tongue out at him, "Never!"

"Are you sure about that?" he questioned as he brought his free hand into her view and wiggled his fingers. He continued to wiggle his fingers as he slowly inched his hand closer to her abdomen. The look on his face asked one question, 'Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?'

Alexa saw the hand threatening to resume it's tickling. She squirmed away from it as far as possible as it approached her side. "Okay. I surrender. You win," she muttered threw a her clenched teeth and jaw. She stuck her tongue out at him one more time for good measure.

"That's makes two times you've done that," he said quietly at he released her hands, but remained over her. He bent toward her slightly so their faces were only a few inches apart as he asked, "Are you trying tell me something?"

Alexa stopped smiling. She had two choices: 1) She could avoid this and easily squirm away (Randy wasn't really sitting on her, her hips were just between his thighs as he stood on his knees) or 2) She could go with flow and see where things went. She took a deep breath as she made her decision, "Maybe," she flirted back.

Randy cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Is that so?" he whispered as he leaned in further, but still not touching her lips.

He was so close to her she could feel his warmth radiating off his body, "Uh-huh." She breathed as she met his eyes. Randy took the invitation and seized her lips.

**Later **

Randy opened the door and carried the pizza inside. Alexa followed right behind him with the bag of movies. John, Abi and Trish were sprawled out in different positions in the living room watching TV. They turned when they heard the door open and Randy laughing.

"That wasn't even my fault!" They heard Alexa say.

"It was too. You started that fight," Randy countered as he set the pizza on the counter in the kitchen.

"I did not! That guy behind us started it. Then even after the movie he had to come over and start on us again. He couldn't just leave it alone."

The other three guys joined the friends in the kitchen. "Lex, just admit it, it was your fault."

"I admit nothing," She responded resolutely.

"What're you guys talking about?" John finally asked as Alexa and Randy stood smiling at each other.

"Oh just how it was Lex's fault that we got banned from the movie theater."

"It was not!" She huffed indignantly, then moved away to find herself a nice carbonated drink in the form of Dr. Pepper.

"Okay, so she and I were at the theater and behind us there was this couple making out," Randy started.

"No, more like pawing at each other. Acting as if they were in heat is more accurate," She added.

"Fine! They were going at it pretty hot and heavy. So, it was about time for the movie to start, so Lex in her oh so subtle way started talking about rude people and all that. I guess they didn't appreciate it, so Lex and the girl ended up starting an argument. After a theater full of people were yelling at them to shut up they both sat down and we watched the movie. As soon as it was over the couple behind us left. We were some of the last ones out of the theater and out in the lobby the couple was waiting for us. The guy walked up to us and started shouting at Lex and calling her all kinds of names."

"See! He started it!" Alexa added with a smirk.

The other guys laughed at Randy's sigh. "But you pushed him first!"

''I so didn't push him! I told you I tripped and fell into him." Alexa tried to hide her smile and Randy laughed.

"Then what happened?" Trish asked, through her giggles. "How did you end up getting banned?"

"Oh well this guy, what an ass he was. He grabbed Lex by her arms and made some comment about her being a stupid bitch or something. Then he pushed her away. Then she punched him right in his jaw."

"Damn right I did!" She announced proudly.

"What did the guy do?" Dom asked.

"Oh he tried to hit her back. Lex ducked and hit him in the gut then kicked him in the nuts." Randy announced proudly. That was his Alexa. "The guy's girlfriend went and got management and they had Lex and me escorted out of the building by security and told us not to come back."

"Remind me not to piss you off," John said looking her amusedly. She was feisty.

"Darn skippy," She said. "Now see it so wasn't my fault. He tried to hit me."

"Okay Lex just keep telling yourself that."

"You are the original bad girl." John laughed and slapped her on the butt.

"Hey that's my ass there buddy. And you three don't you believe a word he tells you. I'm as pure and innocent as the first buds of spring." Alexa quipped. She turned and sent Randy a playful glare. ''Not a word out of you.''

Randy was sitting on Alexa's bed propped up on the bed head, waiting for Alexa to decide on exactly what she was going to wear. He secretly knew it was an excuse for her to parade in all the new clothes she's bought with Trish that day, but he didn't let on. He was flicking through one of her photo albums with a bunch of pictures of Alexa as a teenager. His eyes fell on a picture of Alexa, about thirteen, in her school uniform. "Whoa, check this out," Randy exclaimed with a laugh and Alexa stuck her head out from behind her wardrobe door, "Day-yum, you look so good in a uniform, even at, what, thirteen?"

"I always did ooze sex appeal, even as a child grown men were checking me out." Alexa joked, "Rand, just face it, your girlfriend is blessed."

"Believe me, I already know," He laughed, "I love a woman in uniform you know."

"Maybe I'll have to put together some school girl outfit together just for you. It's a pity I threw out that waitress uniform. If you think that's hot, you would have loved the waitress uniform," Alexa teased.

"You had one of those pink waitress uniforms like in the movies?" Randy exclaimed.

"Yup."

"Oh man, just thinking about it turns me on." Alexa rolled her eyes and walked out shirtless to find Randy cracked up in laughter.

"Control yourself Randy. Now, do you think these jeans make my butt look big?" she asked him the same question she'd asked Trish in the store about the same pair of jeans. "Trish said I could wear anything and still look good."

"I think Trish was wrong. Those jeans do make your ass look big," He teased, laughing and Alexa, who was smiling, threw a cushion at him. "But that bra is a different story." She had on the black bra with red rose embroidery she'd convinced Trish she just had to have in case 'she was hit by a bus'. Instead of covering up, which was what Randy was expecting her to do, her smile grew bigger and she put her hands on her hips, her hair hanging down her back, looking extra amazing.

"You like?" She teased, spinning around, "If not, I can take it off."

"No," Randy exclaimed, sitting up straight, a mischievous expression on his face, "I want you to keep it on so I can take it off."

"You naughty boy," Alexa flirted, walking over to Randy and sitting on his lap, straddling him, his hands on her hips.

"So did you get that just for me?" Randy asked with a glint in his eye.

"Of course," She exclaimed, "Though Trish didn't think I should have. At the time she reckoned that there was no way you'd want to see it so I made up some excuse that I needed it just incase I happened to be hit by a bus and ended up in hospital"

"Is that lame or what?"

"Trish thought so, but I bought it anyway," Alexa replied as she leaned in to kiss him. Randy leaned up against the bed head again, his hands on Alexa's back when Abi burst in the room.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," Abi exclaimed as Alexa turned around and Randy looked past Alexa, both of them with large, cheeky expressions on their faces, Abi's filled with embarrassment. "I knocked but no one answered…oh gosh, I am so glad you've got something on the top there Lex, your hair was over the straps and I couldn't see…I thought…"

"I know what you thought Abs," Alexa interrupted with a chuckle, "But it's okay, we weren't going to take in any further…"

"Speak for yourself," Randy muttered and Alexa punched his arm.

"I should have locked the door, sorry for scaring you Abi."

"Nah, I shouldn't have invaded like that," Abi answered, "Anyway, we've ordered chinese for dinner and we wanted to know if you were planning on joining us. They wanna know how much food they can have."

"Sounds great," Randy answered, laughing.

"We'll be down in a sec," Alexa added.

"Okay, I'll tell the guys," Abi said as she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Alexa got up off the bed and went into her wardrobe, coming out pulling on a bright yellow and extra large soccer shirt, her last name printed in white letters on the back."You took all that time to just end up wearing jeans and a soccer shirt?" Randy taunted.

"I just wanted to annoy you by being girly," Alexa retorted as she opened up her door.

Randy got up off the bed and walked over to where she was waiting for him. "You know I was only kidding about the jeans," He announced when he reached her.

She looked up at him and smiled. ''I know," she said as she started off down the hall, her hair swinging with every step, "Close the door behind you, will you Rand, honey?"

"Honey?" Randy exclaimed, somewhat surprised and laughed as Alexa began to giggle. He shook his head and closed the door, before sprinting down the hallway to catch up to Alexa.

They walked hand in hand into the entertainment room where Abi, John, Trish and Chris were cracked up in laugher. They stopped the moment Randy and Alexa sat down in the one-seater couch together. "So now you decided to socialise," John taunted from beside Abi on the two seater across the room.

"Yeah well once the word food is mentioned, Randy forgets everything else," Alexa answered from Randy's lap. He poked her in the side and she squealed like a little girl who'd just been scared by a bug. Alexa rubbed her side and looked at him with daggers in her eyes, making the gang laugh.

**March 20th 2005**

"You know your shoulder is now my property until we get off of this plane." Alexa grinned at Randy as they found their seats. They were headed to Birmingham, Alabama for Raw the following evening.

"I'm yours to command, love." Randy stated.

"Good grief." She muttered.

Randy took the window seat and once he was seated, Alexa took the aisle seat, making herself comfortable. She waited until Randy was settled, then as she warned, propped her pillow against his shoulder and resumed her position of napping. "You know, you should really stay awake until after the pre-flight instructions," Randy only partially teased to which he received a sharp elbow to the gut.

"What's to know? We're at the front of the plane, so chances are if we crash we're going to die anyway."

"Nice positive attitude you've got there."

"Mm-hm." She muttered as she drifted off.

**March 21st 2005**

**RAW**

Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler made their way down to the ring, once inside Randy grabbed a microphone before addressing the crowd. ''I only slapped Taker in the face because I had to, not out of disrespect. My confidence is at an all time high.'' He showed a new shirt of the Legend Killer Tour which had a long list of names on the back with check marks on the back. The Undertaker's name was checked off as well. ''I will NOT fall another victim to the Undertaker!'' A video package was shown of Randy Orton and all the legends he had taken down. He waited until the video had finished before speaking. ''In two weeks, Taker, your streak as a legend will be just like you... DEAD.'' The crowd booed but he ignored them and turned to Stacy. ''There is something I have been wanting to do for a very long time...'' He trailed off and grabbed Stacy's hand before kissing her. He pulled away with a smile. ''I thrive on positive energy, and that is just why I won't listen to all the critics... I have a message for all the people that think the Undertaker is going to defeat me at Wrestlemania. That message is simply... this...'' He dropped the mic and out of nowhere he hit Stacy with the RKO.

The crowd booed heavily as several referees came out to the ring to help Stacy

''If he'd do this to his own girlfriend, God only knows what he will do to beat the Taker come WrestleMania 21.'' JR pointed out.

Randy walked up the ramp, staring down to the ring guiltily as he did so, before disppearing behind the curtain.

**After Commercial Break**

"Randy!" Sienna exclaimed, stopping Randy before he could walk into the locker room. "What the hell is going on?" Randy didn't reply, the expression on his face blank. Empty. "Randy," Sienna insisted. "Talk to me. Why did you do that to Stacy?"

Refusing to respond, Randy slowly turned to leave. Sighing sharply, Sienna grabbed Randy's arm to stop him. Turning around quickly, Randy pulled his arm away, grabbing Sienna's arms. Pushing her against the wall, Randy kissed her hungrily. All his emotions, his thoughts, everything he wanted to do and say poured into the kiss. Only for Sienna to push him away. Randy took a few steps back, blinking in confusion. Finally meeting Sienna's eyes, Randy saw it. For the first time ever in their relationship, even friendship.

Fear.

"I-I'm," Randy stammered, "I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry." Randy quickly left.

Sienna watched him leave, still pressed up against the wall. ''Hey, you alright?''

Sienna looked to her right to find Batista staring at her. She forced a smile. ''I'm fine.''

''You sure.'' He cocked an eyebrow. ''You're looking a bit pale, c'mon, let's go get you a drink of water.'' She nodded and he led her down the hall.

''What's going on between those two?'' King wondered.

**March 28th 2005**

''Hello?'' Alexa answered her cell phone as she rifled through her suitcase.

_''Hey, guess what?''_

''What?'' She asked.

_''Well, you know how I've been recording for my album...''_

''Get to the point John.''

_''Well, I want you to do a track with me.''_

Alexa's eyes widened. ''Me?''

_''Yeah. We need some female vocals and I suggested you, your voice would go great with the song.'' _He said excitedly. _''What'dya think?''_

''I don't know, you'll probably be better off with a professional who can actually sing.''

_''You can sing Lex, and you can rap too. Please.''_

Alexa chuckled, imagining the pout he had on his face at that moment. ''Okay John, I'll do it.''

_''Yes! Thank you so much, Lex.''_

''No problemo. So when do you want me to do it?'' She questioned.

_''Well, I have until Saturday off after the Smackdown taping tomorrow, you and Randy could come down to Boston then.'' _He suggested.

''Sure, sounds like fun.'' She grinned.

_''Great, well call me when you've sorted out your flight and me and Abs will come and meet you from the airport.''_

Alexa's brows furrowed in confusion. ''Abi's there?''

_''Yeah, she's travelling with me for a coupla weeks.''_

''Interesting...'' She muttered. ''Well, I'll call you soon, okay?''

_''Sure thing, catch ya later.''_

Alexa had a quick shower and dressed in a pair of white cargo pants and a red halter neck before placing her hair up in a ponytail and making her way downstairs for breakfast.

"Lex, what is the wildest thing you have ever done?"

Alexa looked up at Paul with a raised eyebrow. She was sat in the hotel restaurant with Dave, Paul, Randy and Chris eating breakfast. "The wildest thing I have ever done? I don't think I want to reveal that." She smirked.

"Yeah you do. If you don't I'll make you regret it."

Dave then pipes up and says, "Come on tell us, it can't be that bad."

"Okay, the wildest thing that I've ever done..." She started. "Well, about two years years ago, one of my friends was given about six months to a year to live. When she was diagnosed, she made a list of things that she wanted to do and people that she wanted to meet before she died, and the rest of us made it a mission to help her accomplish this before she became too ill. Well, we were in LA seeing all of the sights when we decided to go to this club that we heard all the stars went. When we got there, of course the door guys were big dicks, and wouldn't let us in. We weren't 'cool enough'. I was determined to get us in there so I got in the lead door man's face and asked the bouncer what it would take to get in there, figuring I knew what he would say. He surprised me and said if I'd strip right there then he would let our group in the club. I looked at him and his buddy and could tell they didn't think I'd do it. Well, I couldn't back down from the challenge. I looked him right in the eye and began taking off my clothes. Needless to say we got into the club. I walked in the door twirling my panties on my finger over my head. We had the time of our lives that night. The story got around the club, and none of us had to pay for a thing that night and we met tons of people."

Chris was the first one to snap out of the daze, "Well, I think you won and we all see you in a brand new light. I wouldn't have pegged you as someone to do that."

She shrugged. ''People surprise you.''

Alexa drove around in her rental for awhile not really knowing what to get Randy for his birthday which was on Friday. After a while she spotted a nice jewelry shop, so she figured she could find something in there. After about ten minutes of looking she saw the perfect thing. "How much is that?" She asked the sales assistant, pointing to a watch in the display case.

"Fifth-teen hundred." He told her.

"I take that one." She said, not really caring about the price, she knew Randy would love that one.

"He must be some special guy." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, he is."

"Here you go, anything else?" He asked politely.

"No, that will be all, thanks." She said with a smile.

"How would you like to pay for that, cash? Or credit card?"

"I'll pay for it with credit card."

"Okay." He said.

After paying she smiled. ''Thanks, bye." She decided it was time to head back to the hotel, when she got there Randy was just getting out the shower

"What took you so long? I was getting worried."

"Sorry hun, but I had to do some shopping."

"What you get?" He asked, going over to the bags

"That's none of your business, at least for right now." She said with a grin.

"Fine I won't touch them, but that wont stop me from touch you." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Now that I don't mind." She said leaning back into his embrace.

"Is that new perfume I smell?" He ask smelling her neck.

"Yeah, you like it?" She asked.

"You know I do."

Alexa reached the Women's locker room and pushed open the door, stepping inside. She spotted Nora in the corner who seemed to be lost in thought. ''Hey.'' She greeted.

Nora looked over at her and smiled faintly. ''Hey Lex.''

Alexa dumped her bag on the bench and walked over to sit beside her friend. ''What's up?''

Nora sighed. ''I had a meeting with Vince earlier today, I asked if I could turn face. He said that because I've been a heel for so long it would be difficult for me to be able to turn face.'' Alexa didn't know how to respond but Nora continued before she could react. ''And you know, Lex I have nothing against Christy or anything, she's a great person, but I know I could have a much better match at WrestleMania with Trish." Nora stated, voicing her opinion.

"Yeah no kidding, Christy ain't exctally a great wrestler, I thought that she was only supposed to be here for more added T and A. Not a match on the grandest stage of them all." Alexa pointed out.

"I know, but she has been gaining some popularity, and for the second year in a row The WWE couldnt resist putting the Playboy cover girl on at Wrestlemania." Nora said.

"What are you talking about Nor? Last year you and Lisa were in the womens title match."

"Yes, I know that but Sable and Torrie aslo had a match against Stacy & Jackie that night too." Nora explained.

"Oh right, I forgot all about that.'' Alexa nodded. "Hey have you heard that they were going to be having another diva serch this year?" Alexa asked.

Nora looked at her somewhat shocked her eyes wide open. Last years diva serch was a disaster, the segements on TV were some of the worst recived segments in WWE history, delivering some of the worst ratings Raw had ever seen. "Are you serious? That was a disaster last year!"

"I think Vince justifies it with the fact that he hired alot of new girls last year from it."

"Yeah alot of girls that have been around for a while now that most WWE fans still dont know by name, and to top it off to hire them they fired people like Charlene, Nidia and Gail." Nora said with a sigh.

"Yeah that wasnt the greatest move it all but killed off the womens division." Alexa said.

"Guess that means Lisa and I will be the next ones to go after the next diva serch." Nora said with a sigh, which got a laugh from Alexa.

"Are you kidding? Everyone here loves you! You'll never be fired, I would put you up there with people like Undertaker, Triple H, Kurt Angle and Shawn Michaels who has a job here for as long as they want it." She said with a smile. It was a genuine thought as well. One reflected by everyone in the WWE. They all loved Nora, she really was one of the nicest people you could ever meet, some people have even said that they have no idea how someone so sweet could make it in this cut throat business.

"Thanks Lex." Nora said with a smile.

Alexa walked into the make-up room and smiled at Jan. ''Hey Lex.''

Alexa sat down. ''Hey Jan. How're you?''

''I'm good, you?''

''Great.'' Alexa grinned.

''Y'know, Amy was just here and she's acting a little... down.'' Jan said.

''She's been like that for a while.'' Alexa noted as Jan started on her make-up. Twenty minutes later Alexa stood. ''Thanks.''

Jan smiled. ''No problem.''

''See you later.'' Alexa waved as she left and set off down the hall to look for a certain redhead. She eventually found Amy sitting by herself on some crates in a secluded area of the arena. Alexa frowned, what was it with everyone today? She took a seat beside Amy, who looked at her. ''Okay, spill.''

''What?'' Amy asked.

''C'mon, Aimes. You've been really distant recently, everyone's noticed, what's wrong?'' She asked softly.

''I'm sure you've heard the rumours.'' Amy muttered.

''You and Adam?'' Alexa asked. Amy nodded sadly. ''They're true?''

''Unfortunatley, yes they are.'' Amy revealed.

Alexa was shocked, the rumours had been that Amy and Adam had been having an affair since Matt had been out on injury with his ACL. Alexa didn't believe them, she would never have thought Amy would do something like that to Matt. ''I don't know what to say.'' Alexa stated honestly. ''Are you okay?'' Amy's head snapped up and she looked at Alexa in surprise. ''What?''

''You're the first person to ask me that.'' She sniffed. ''I fucked up, Lex, and there's no way I can make up for everything.'' She sighed. ''After Matt left to get his ACL sorted out, I started rooming with Adam. I got to know him a lot better and we grew closer, you know? I don't know why it happened and I'm not making any excuses for what I've done, it was wrong, I know that...''

''I take it you and Matt are finished?''

''Yeah. He found some messages from Adam on my cell phone. He asked me to leave right after her found them.'' She told Alexa. ''Adam got inside my head, Lex, he was leaving me messages telling me that he loved me and if I stayed with Matt he wouldn't be able to sleep at night.'' She shook her head. ''I didn't know what to do, I couldn't get out of the situation I put myself in. I apologized to Matt and he said he could forgive me in time.''

Alexa offered her a smile. ''That's a start. There's no point you beating yourself up about it now, okay? What's done is done, you can't change the past, no matter how much you try.''

Amy nodded. ''You're right.''

''I know.''

''Are we cool?'' Amy asked.

Alexa shrugged. ''I'm not saying I'm happy with what you've done but at the end of the day it has nothing to do with me, you're the one who has to deal with the consequences of what you've done.'' She smiled. ''But I am here for you if you need me.''

Amy hugged Alexa. ''Thank you for listening.''

Alexa nodded and slid off the crate. ''No problem. I'll catch you later.''

''Lookin' hot Lex!" Alexa winked at Jason as she walked into the men's locker room. She was wearing a pair of black drawstring pants and a white tank top which showed off her toned abdomen. She wore a pair of white sneakers and on her right wrist she wore a black sweatband. Her hair had been run through with a straightening iron and she wore a white headband keeping her hair out of her face. Her eye make up was done simply, a little eyeliner and mascara with a sweep of white eyeshadow and she wore some pale pink gloss on her full lips. Alexa spotted Randy laying down on the floor with his eyes closed and she turned to Jason with a raised eyebrow. ''What's with him?''

''His shoulder's bothering him again.'' He replied.

Alexa nodded and made her way over to her boyfriend, sitting down beside him on the floor. She placed her head over his so the tips on her hair tickled his nose. He opened his eyes and smiled. ''Hey babe.''

She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. ''Your shoulder stil playin' up?''

''Yeah.'' He grimaced slightly as he shifted so his head was resting in her lap. ''I spoke to Vince about it and he's gonna talk to Dr. James Andrews.''

''Surgery?'' Alexa questioned.

''Looks that way.'' Randy replied. ''So, you gotta match tonight?''

Alexa nodded. ''Yeah, against Lisa, it's gonna be on heat.'' She glanced up at the clock on the wall. ''Speaking of which, is up next.''

''Good match, girl.''

''Thanks.'' Alexa replied as she walked backstage with Lisa after their match.

''How are you and Randy?'' Lisa asked as she took a sip of her water.

Alexa smiled. ''Better than ever.''

Lisa chuckled. ''Nice for some.''

''What about you? How's your love life?''

Lisa snorted. ''Non-existant.''

Alexa chuckled. ''Well, anyone you have your eye on?''

''Not really.'' She shrugged.

''Well, we'll have to look into that won't we?''

Randy knocked on the door to the women's locker room and several moments later, Alexa opened the door and Randy gaped at her. She was wearing tight black leather pants that sat dangerously low as they hugged her hips. She wore a sleeveless black silk top that ended a few inches before her navel, showing off her whole stomach. The top was open in the front, showing the area of skin in between her breasts and down to the end of the shirt. A black ribbon that loosely laced across was the only thing holding it together and keeping her chest from being exposed. It hugged her figure perfectly. Her violet eyes were dramatically decorated with smoky black shadow and long lashes, making them stand out even brighter. She was astonishingly gorgeous. Alexa cocked her head to the side and grinned at him. ''What?'' She asked softly.

Randy smiled. ''You look beautiful.''

She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. ''You think so?''

''Mmm-hmm.'' He murmered as she bit his neck softly.

''Save that for the bedroom kids.''

Alexa groaned and stood on her tip-toes, peering over Randy's shoulder to glare at Chris. ''Do you have a thing with Miss Cleo, because it seems every time Randy and I are up to some adult entertainment you just pop up?"

Chris smiled innocently. ''Randy, you're segment's up next and Lex, yours is after Randy's.''

''Catch ya later babe.'' Randy kissed her before heading down towards the gorilla position as Alexa went with Chris to the locker room where they would be showing her segment from with Dave.

**RAW **

Randy Orton's music hit the arena and the Legend Killer made his way out to the ring. He climbed into the ring and posed on the turnbuckle before grabbing the mic. Orton was met with a mixed reaction from the crowd. ''Last week, I asked Stacy a question. I asked her if she thought that I could beat the Undertaker at Wrestlemania? After I asked her that, she hesitated.'' He started as he paced around the ring. ''I didn't. My message was made clear. You're either with me or against me.'' He repeated it as the fans booed. ''Since Stacy was not with me, she was a distraction, and heading into WrestleMania, I'm making a promise to myself to eliminate all distractions. I know why the Undertaker is undefeated at WrestleMania, because all of his opponents had themselves beat before even getting in the ring. They were all scared. I am not scared of the Undertaker. I have seen my future and it isn't a head stone, it is a Hall of Fame plaque. It says Randy Orton, Third Generation Superstar, Youngest WWE Champion in History, and the only man to defeat the Undertaker at WrestleMania.'' The fans booed again. ''Years from now, people will talk about my undefeated streak. It started last year with Foley and the Rock, and it will continue this year with Undertaker. Taker can't beat me-''

He was cut off as the Undertaker's signiture dong hit the arena and a freaky video played showing all of the Undertaker's wins at WrestleMania, counting down from 12 to 1. ''Randy Orton, Rest In Peace.'' The voice of the Undertaker said. Randy looked around him as the ring posts set on fire and he looked scared to death as the music of the Undertaker played.

**After Commercial Break**

''Whoo! Puppies!" King announced.

Sienna was seen in a locker room backstage, watching the interaction between Kane and Rando Orton. She sighed as the video of Randy cut and she was left staring at a blank screen. She threw the remote back to the floor and stormed out of the room.

''Sienna obviously upset over the sudden personality change in her good friend Randy Orton.'' JR observed.

As the camera followed her she was seen bumping into Muhammad Hassan, sending her tumbling back slightly. The crowd booed as he reached out and grabbed her wrist, keeping her from falling to the floor. ''Um, thanks.'' She muttered as she eyed his hand which was still latched onto her wrist. ''You can let go now.'' Her gaze landed on Daivari who was staring at her. ''Take a picture, it'll last longer.'' She snapped.

''Do you ever get looked down upon because of the colour of you skin?'' Hassan asked seriously.

Sienna looked down at her bronzed complextion before looking up at him. ''No. But then again, that could be because I'm not an arrogant asshole who blames all my problems on my race.'' She retorted, the crowd cheering loudly. Daivari started his little rant in whatever language he was speaking. Sienna rolled her eyes. "Look dude, yeah we have no clue what in the blue hell your saying, and neither do we care." He gave her a glare but she rivaled his with her own glare.

Muhammad looked at her angrily. ''How dare you!" He fumed.

''Here we go.'' JR sighed.

''The problem is not my race, all of my problems stem from the racist actions of people like you! I-''

Sienna, not wanting to hear anymore, shoved past him, continuing her way down the hallway. She turned behind her to see if they were coming after her, and after discovering that they weren't, she turned back around and stopped suddenly, finding herself staring into the muscled chest of Randy Orton. Sienna ignored his presence and went to walk straight past him but he moved in her way, blocking her path. She sighed. ''What?''

''Si, I-''

''Can it, Orton! What you did last week was uncalled for, Stacy did nothing wrong.'' She accused.

''She doubted me.''

She scoffed. ''So what? That's no reason to RKO her.''

''She's a distraction.'' He argued.

''Distraction my ass.'' She looked him in the eyes. ''You wanna know what I think? I think that you were worried Taker would hurt her to put you off the match, so you did it to make it seem as though you hated Stacy. To protect her. You don't fool me, I saw your guilty look last week as you left the ring.'' He looked down to the floor. ''Not gonna deny it, huh?''

''She has a good point.'' JR agreed.

''She also has good-''

''King!" JR cut him off before he could say anything more.

Sienna sighed and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. ''Good luck, Randy.'' She said softly before walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

**March 30th 2005**

Alexa and John had been rehearsing their rap on John's computer when he messed with it and the computer shutdown by itself. ''Pass me your phone.'' She asked. John grabbed his cell and handed it to Alexa before she dialled a number.

''Who're you calling?'' He asked.

"Yeah, Tech-Support, I seemed to be having a problem with my laptop. This computer is acting up like a trouble child on crack."

"Hello. How my I help you? What is wrong with your computer?" The guy had a voice that was foreign, like he was from India.

"Well I went into this program and changed a 1 to a 0. Now it won't even start up. What do I do 'oh guru of computer wisdom?' "

"Have you tried restarting your computer?" He asked

"Yes, And IT DOESN"T RESTART!" Alexa said in a annoyed voice

"Is your computer plugged in? That is a very much common mistake."

"What kind of stupid question is that that? Yes it's plugged in! Don't jerk me around. This operating system is as unstable as Charles Manson. I need help."

"Is your monitor on? That is also a very much common mistake."

"Dumbass, it..doesn't..start..up." She said irritably.

"What is your operating system?'

"Its one of those windows operating systems, you know."

"Oh yes very good, do you like ice cream?"

"What?"

"Do you like ice cream!"

"Stop asking dumb questions and help me out! And tell me what to do!"

"Hello?"

"Hello!"

"Yes I will help you. Hold down the following keys W, F, 2, Y, G, the spacebar, and tap escape button for 20 minutes." Alexa gave the finger to phone, as this guy told her what to do. "So how is the weather?

"Oh geez here we go, Fine?"

"It is hot here like a boiling pot of water."

"Really? Where are you Florida or California?"

"India."

"India? Wait do you mean, like Indian?" She asked raising an eyebrow confused

"No India?"

"Wait a second, you're in India?"

"I just said that!"

"What the fuck? Why am I talking to someone about my computer that was made in Japan and bought in America?"

"The tech-support as moved to India, because it is cheaper here." He informed her.

"Great, so why am I paying for first rate tech-support from a third world county?"

"You Americans are only paying me 20 dollars a week."

"20 a week? Damn your getting screwed. Tech-support here gets that an hour."

"My God your all bastards!" He exclaimed.

"Hey! Where talking about my computer here. Not your slave wages. Pay attention! Focus!"

"Oh very sorry! How is your computer today?"

"Broken jackass, broken. Can I ask you a question? Can I just reboot the installer disk and have it re-write the file I messed with?" She asked.

"Yes, I guess you could do that."

"Oh yeah great, you have been a big fucking help." The guy hung up and so did Alexa as John began to laugh hysterically.

**Friday 1st April**

Randy smiled as he felt a hand on his bare back and he rolled over to face Alexa. He smiled as her violet orbs opened and she smiled at him. ''Something I can help you with Miss. Torres?" Randy asked with a raised brow.

Alexa laughed as she kissed his lips softly and said, "Yea, I wanted to be the first to kiss the birthday boy."

"I hate birthdays...they never turn out the way you want them too."

"Well, don't make any plans tonight; I've already got something planned."

"Really? Like what?"

"I ain't telling you so don't even give me those puppy dog eyes, you know I fall for every time." Alexa stated.

Randy stuck his bottom lip out as Alexa leaned over and sucked his lip into her mouth and caught him off guard with a mean lip lock... She kissed down his neck as she felt his arousal pressed into her thigh. "I can think of something I would like to do to you especially for my birthday."

"What's that?"

A few hours later, and Alexa was draped over Randy's chest running her fingertips over his well defined abs. Randy was running his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head and said, "Alright, what are you thinking...You're being pretty quiet."

She kissed the middle of his chest and moved around so she was looking up at him and said. "I was thinking...I haven't screamed that loud since the Toronto Blue Jays won the World Series."

"I don't see why I should close my eyes."

"Do you want the surprise to be spoiled if your eyes are open?" Alexa asked.

"No."

"So just keep them closed."

"There closed."

"Good, just hold my hand."

Once they stepped inside their hotel room, Alexa looked around and liked what she was saw, they really did a good job on the room. "Can I open my eyes now?" He asked impatiently.

"Hold on." She replied, taking off his coat.

"Well, where ever this is going I like it." He smirked.

"I bet, now you can open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and looked around the room, that's when he noticed what she was hiding. There were candles everywhere, with red and white rose petals spread across the whole room giving the room a whole romantic atmosphere. "How did you do all this?" He asked.

"I got some help from the room service." She said with a grin.

"It's nice babe." He smiled, before giving her a quick kiss.

"Why don't you open your gift." She suggested.

Randy took the offered box and slowly began undoing the blue ribbon which was tied around the box. Randy lifted the lid and his eyes widened. "Bbabe this is hot." He said looking at his gift.

"I thought you might like it."

"How much was it?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is you and me, right here and now. Happy birthday.''

**Saturday 2nd April**

Alexa wandered into the living room part of her and Randy's hotel room and found Chris, Trish and Randy sitting on the couch, looking at her. ''What?''

''What time do you call this?'' Trish smirked.

''I'm UP and DRESSED. What more do you want?'' Alexa retorted as she laid herself down on the floor and closed her eyes. They had arrived in Los Angeles late last night for Wrestlemania tomorrow and she was tired. She had been in Boston with John most of the week, laying down some vocals for some tracks that woud be on his album and it had really worn her out. ''My back hurts.'' She directed at Randy.

''What were YOU doing last night?'' Randy asked with a smirk.

''I hate you.'' Randy chuckled as Chris and Trish exchanged a look as Alexa dragged herself into a standing position and moved over to look over her reflection in the mirror. ''Shit!''

''What?'' Chris asked.

''I just hit my head on the mirror. I shoulda seen that coming.''

''Oh my God.'' Alexa breathed. She was with Trish at the Staples Center where the crew were setting up ready for tomorrow night. The ring had been assembled and people were milling around, everyone busy doing something or other.

Trish smiled at her friend's reaction. ''It's something isn't it.'' Alexa just nodded as she gazed around. ''Just wait until it's full of screaming fans.''

Alexa grinned. ''Man, I wish I had a match tonight... But I'm here, that's the main thing.''

**Sunday 3rd April**

"That trip was fun, wasn't it?" Randy joked as they made their way into the Staples Center.

"Yeah, so totally a lot of fun. I've never had so much fun." Alexa rolled her eyes."Hey now. Enough with the sarcasm. Now, get happy!" he ordered.

She looked over at him and laughed. "So you think you can just order me to be happy? Just like that?" Alexa asked snapping her fingers.

"You bet your britches."

"Britches?"

"Yeah, ya know? Pants?"

"I know what the hell they are! What the hell made you say it?"

"I dunno. Just thought I would."

"Freak."

"Weirdo." He countered.

"Massive bizzaro."

"Okay, that's not even a damn word!" Randy chuckled."Doesn't mean I can't say it." She replied.

"Sweetie, it's not a word."

"Fine...you're massively...stupid!"

"Oh, good come back!" he laughed.

"Got any 3's?" Randy asked as he and Alexa sat in the locker room, a couple of hours before WrestleMania was to begin.

Alexa glanced down at her cards and peered over the top of them at Randy, trying to read his eyes. ''Go fish," she replied squinting at him.

He reached into the pile of cards, not once letting his eyes leave her face. "Crap," he groaned slipping the card into his hand of many.

She grinned at him and asked, "Got any 2's?" His jaw dropped to the floor as he handed her the three 2's he was saving up in his hand. She took it proudly and laid it on the floor with the rest of her cards. "I win."

He let loose a low growl and pounced on her, knocking her on her back. She laughed as he leered over her. "You cheated," he claimed.

"You can't cheat at Go Fish!" she laughed. "You're just a bad player!"

"You're such a cheater!"

"Excuses, excuses! You just want to put the blame on me because you suck at Go Fish. One of the easiest games in the WORLD!" she joked.

He growled again and placed his lips on hers. When they broke apart, she smiled up at him and stared deeply into his bright blue eyes. "I love you Lex."

''I love you too.''

They were interrupted by their locker room door swinging open and slamming against the wall. They turned to see Abi grinning at them. ''Hey guys. I was just wondering if you'd seen Lee anywhere?''

Lee was Abi's younger brother, he was the same age as Alexa and was as gay as any man can get. Before Alexa could respond Abi was rudely shoved further into the room as Lee appeared in the doorway. ''Oh my God!'' He schreeched as he revealed the writing on his stomach. ''I have Charlie Haas' autograph!"

"And you couldn't find any paper?" Alexa asked.

"It's more personal this way." He looked down at his stomach. "Did he leave a phone number?"

"Oh my God you're not going to believe this.'' Alexa gasped.

"What?" Said an excited Lee.

"NO! He didn't because he's straight.''

"Pessimist."

"Male whore."

''Children!" Abi scolded.

**  
**  
Alexa stood at the gorilla position, watching Trish and Christy's match on the moniter as she waited for her cue. She was dressed in a pair of camoflague cargo pants and a matching khaki green fishnet top which reached just above the bottom of her ribcage, revealing the white bra underneath. Her hair was left down and her make-up was done to perfection. A stagehand passed her a mic and she smiled her thanks. She turned back to the screen just as Trish pinned Christy to retain her title.

**On-Air**

The boo's of the crowd were cut off as 'Headstrong' by Trapt hit and they cheered as Sienna appeared at the top of the ramp.

''Sienna's here JR!"

''Evidently.'' JR deadpanned.

''I wonder what she's doing out here?''

Sienna smiled as Lita passed her, helping Christy out to the back before turning back towards the ring where Trish was glaring at her. Sienna clapped mockingly before raising the microphone to her lips. ''Well, Trash-bag, I see you've managed to keep hold of that precious title of yours.'' The crowd jeered as Trish held the title up proudly. ''Well, I think you've had it for long enough.''

The crowd cheered as Trish grabbed a mic. ''What do you mean by that?'' She demanded.

Sienna smirked. ''Let me put it in word's that can penetrate that thick head of yours. Make the most of that title, because it's returning to it's rightful owner... Me!"

Trish laughed. ''Oh, that's a good one, you really think you can take it away from me? I'm the only seven-time Women's Champion in history, you-''

''Yeah, yeah, do I look like I care. You forget one thing, Trish, I took that title before and I'm gonna take it again.'' The crowd cheered as Sienna's music hit and she walked backstage with a grin as Trish glanced down at the title in her arms nervously.

**BACKSTAGE**

''There she is, the woman, who moments ago, told Trish that she was going to take her title.''

''And she is looking mighty fine tonight.'' King grinned.

Sienna was smirking as she waltzed backstage. She stopped in the middle of a hallway and looked to her right, where on the locker room door there was a plate, reading _Batista. _The arena erupted into cheers as Sienna looked down at the floor before looking to her left where opposite Batista's locker room, was a door with a metal plate with the name _Randy Orton _engraved on it. The crowd booed as Sienna exhaled heavily.

''Sienna seems torn here.'' JR stated. ''Whether to visit Batista, who she has recently became friends with, or Randy Orton, who she's been friends with for a long time up until recently.''

''I say she should go see Randy, he'll need comforting after his loss tonight.'' King advised.

They watched as Sienna turned and knocked on a door, cheers boomed as Batista answered. He gave her a slight smile and moved aside to let her in before closing the door firmly.

**Later**

''And making his way to the ring, the challanger, accompanied by Sienna, weighing in at 325 pounds, from Washington DC... Batista!"

Sienna followed the Animal down the ramp and remained outside as Batista climbed into the ring.

''I'm sure Sienna will be an important factor in this match-up, King.'' JR stated. ''We all know how much she despises Triple H.''

Triple H and Batista stared each other down as the referee checked each of them over for foreign objects. Triple H reluctantly handed the belt over to him and the ref held it up for all to see. The two men got face to face and Batista smiled as the bell rang to signal the start of the match. They locked up and neither would budge until Triple H got Batista in the ropes. Batista powered out of it and the two had another stare down. They locked up again and Triple H got Batista backed into the corner but the Animal easily shoved him away. They locked up yet again and Triple H grabbed a side headlock but Batista threw him off and Hunter scored with a shoulder block. Triple H placed Batista's head inbetween his legs and went for an early Pedigree. Batista countered and man handled Triple H into a modified power slam. The two traded right hands and Batista sent Triple H to the corner but got an elbow in the face as he charged towards him. Batista shoved him back to the corner and hammered away on him with right hands.

''Whooooooh! Yeah!" Sienna appluaded as she watched from outside the ring.

''Sienna's loving this.'' King spat.

Batista scored with a high back body drop and then went for a clothesline but Triple H ducked and hit a high knee to send Batista to the outside. Ric Flair went to approach the Animal but Batista started after him before Triple H attacked him from behind and threw him into the ring steps. Triple H got back into the ring and as Batista was getting inside, Triple H came off the middle rope with an elbow to the back of the head. Hunter stomped him on the mat and choked him the in ropes before distracting the referee. This gave Ric the chance to get involved and he started to choke away at Batista. The crowd went crazy as Sienna came up behind Flair and tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned to face her she swung her leg and hit him in between the legs.

''Ooooh, that had to hurt.'' King winced sympathetically.

Triple H rolled out of the ring and drove the lower back of Batista into the security wall then sent him into the ring apron. He tossed Batista back inside the ring and hit some elbow drops to his lower back. Triple H scored with a vertical suplex and then covered him. 1-2-

Batista kicked out and Triple H stood, sending his knee into the back of Batista again. Batista made it to his feet and attempted to come back with right hands but Triple H hotshotted him to the outside. He attacked the lower back before sending Batista back inside the ring and then hammered away on him in the corner. The crowd got behind the Animal as he fought back with right hands of his own. Triple H blocked and came back with a spinebuster and made the cover, only managing a two count.

''C'mon Dave!" Sienna pounded on the apron.

Triple H kicked Batista in the gut and went for the Pedigree but he back dropped his way out of it. The Game then went to the outside and headed up to the top rope for a clothesline, but Batista knocked him down with one of his own. He hit some more right hands and hit a side walk slam, before going for the pin.

1-2-

Hunter kicked out. Batista charged at him in the corner but ended up eating the boot of the Game. Triple H went for an Irish whip but Batista blocked it and then sent Triple H hard into the corner, sending him outside the ring.

Outside, Triple H regained control, sending Batista shoulder first into the ring steps. He started to re-position the steps and then rolled back inside the ring to stop the ten count. Hunter went for the Pedigree on the steps but Batista countered and catapulted Triple H into the ring post. Sienna was seen smirking as the Game was busted wide open and he stumbled around on the outside. Batista grabbed the back of Hunter's head and sent him head first into the steps three times. Triple H was a bloody mess as Batista shoved him back into the ring and hit some clubbing shots into his wound. Batista hit a big clothesline in the corner, and then whipped him to the other corner before hitting another one. He went for it again but Triple H blocked. Batista hammered away on him in the corner and then hit another huge clothesline in the corner. He hit a big powerslam and covered the Game.

1-2-

Hunter pulled his shoulder off of the canvas and rolled outside the ring. Batista followed him outside and then knocked Flair down with a big right hand. He went after Flair and Triple H went to nail him from behind with a chair but Sienna grabbed it, yanking it out of his hands. He glared at her and she quickly darted into the ring, him following close behind. As he ran at her, Sienna ducked, making him hit the referee. Seeing that the referee was down, Ric entered the ring with the title belt and went to nail Batista who had just got back in the ring. Batista took him down with a powerful spinebuster as Sienna quickly rolled out of the ring. The referee got back up and as he was attending to Flair, Triple H nailed Batista in the head with the belt and covered. 1-2

Batista kicked out! Triple H charged at Batista but he hit a spinebuster on the Game and then went for the Batista Bomb. Triple H gave him a low blow, knowing the referee was still a little out of it. He went for the Pedigree but Batista didn't budge and separated the arms of Triple H, much to the delight of the audience. Batista picked him up and hit a high impact slam. The Animal got pumped up and gave the thumbs up, and then the thumbs down before hitting the Batista Bomb on the Champion. He went for the cover.

1-2-3!

Sienna squealed in delight outside as Batista looked around in shock.

''Here is your winner, and NEW World Heavyweight Champion, Batista!"

**  
**  
''So, how was your first WrestleMania?'' Randy asked.

Alexa grinned and laid her head on his chest. ''It was great, hopefully next year I'll actually have a match.''

''Yeah.'' He pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her head.

''How's you shoulder?'' She asked.

''Painful.''

''I can't believe you're gonna be out for six months.''

''I know, but Vince said I'll still be making appearences so we'll see each other.''

**Monday 4th April**

''Hello?''

_''Hey Lex, it's Allen.''_

''AJ!" She squealed excitedly. ''Oh my God, I haven't heard from you in ages. How are you? How's Wendy? How's the baby?''

Allen chuckled from the other end. _''Whoa, chill girl. I'm fine, Wendy's fine and the baby's fine. I just thought I'd call and see how you're doin'?''_

''I'm doin' great, thanks. So, how's everything goin' on TNA wise?''

_''Great, yeah, it's great, I love it here. Tracy and Petey have been askin' after you.''_

''Tell 'em I said hi when you see 'em.'' Alexa had became good friends with Tracy Brookshaw and Petey Williams when she had been in TNA briefly a couple of years ago.

_''I will, so how's your love life at the moment, you still with that dick?''_

''No, I'm not with Phil anymore, we broke up just after I left. I'm dating Randy Orton.''

_''Really? How long for?''_

''About six months, I think.'' She said happily.

AJ smiled, he could tell she loved him by her voice. _''I'm happy for you babe, you deserve better than that loser.''_

''Thanks.''

_''Are you-''_ He was cut off and Alexa furrowed her eyebrows when she heard some shuffling in the background. _''Jeff, knock it off, man!"_

''Jeff's there?'' She had met Matt's brother several times and had spent a lot of time with him when she had went to North Carolina with Amy and they had got on well, they had a lot in common.

_''Yeah, why?''_

''Can I speak to him?''

_''Sure. Hang on.''_

_''Hello?'' _

''Hey Jeff.''

_''Who's this?''_

She rolled her eyes. ''It's Lex you dork.''

_''Oh, hey, how ya doin'?''_

''Not too bad, how's Matt holdin' up?''

_''Ya know, he's upset, angry... what you'd expect.''_ He replied. _''I just can't believe either of 'em would do something like that.''_

''I know. Me and Shane saran wrapped Adam's car last week.''

Jeff chuckled. _''Really?'' _

''Uh-huh. Don't tell anyone though, they still don't know it was us. You shoulda seen him trying to get it off though. Classic.'' She chuckled at the memory.

_''I bet.''_

''Well, I'll let you go, send Matt my love when you see him.''

_''I will and I'll be sure to tell him about the car.''_

''Okay.''

_''Here's AJ.''_

_''Do I even want to know what that was about?'' _

''I doubt it.'' She replied.

_''So, what you up to today?''_

''Well, I gotta go to the gym then to the arena for the Raw meeting then downtown to do a signing then back to the arena for Raw.''

He whistled._ ''You sound busy.''_

''Yup, but I love it.''

_''Yeah, well, I better let you get back to your extremely busy schedule.''_

''Cool, I want pictures when the little AJ finally shows up.''

_''That can be arranged. I'll call you soon, okay?''_

''Okay, catch ya later.''

_''Bye.''_

After doing her morning work out session in the hotel's gym, Alexa headed back up to the hotel room and took a quick shower. She changed into a pair of black cargo pants and a red tank top. She slipped on her sketchers and pulled her hair up into a bun. She was about to start on her make-up when she heard a knock at the door. Alexa groaned and jogged over to answer. ''Hey.'' She smiled at Chris and Shelton and opened the door to let them in. ''Sorry about the mess, Randy's a slob.''

Chris chuckled. ''Where is young Randall?'' He asked as he flopped down on the bed.

''He was at the gym when I left.'' She replied as she started on her make-up.

Three minutes later, Chris sighed. ''Are you done yet?''

''Nope.'' Alexa replied flippantly. She put some lip gloss on before turning and smiling. ''Let's roll, boys.''

''Hey, I don't know about Shelton here, but I am a man, ask Trish.''

She smirked. ''That's not what I heard.'' She retorted as Shelton sniggered. They made their way out to Chris' rental and she climbed into the backseat. ''Have you heard from Nidia, Shelt?'' She asked. Nidia and Shelton had been really close, they were like brother and sister.

''Yeah, she and Gail went on holiday to Toronto for a while, you know, to get their bearings.'' He told her. ''She mentioned something about going to Europe or Puerto Rico to wrestle in some of the indy feds there.''

Alexa nodded. ''That's cool. It's a shame they were released, the women's division's goin' downhill.''

''They?'' Chris piped up. ''Meaning Gail as well?''

''Yes Chris, even Gail. Sure, I didn't like the bitch, but she was a talanted wrestler, she didn't deserve to lose her job for no reason.''

''You're ringing.'' Shelton pointed out.

Alexa grabbed her cell and flipped it open, ''Hello?''

_''Hey bitch! How you doin'?''_

"Hey Lee. What's up?"

_"We've got an awesome fuckin' party goin' on right now!"_

Alexa glanced down at her watch. "Lee, it's 11 on a Tuesday, don't you people have jobs?"

_"A job? And what kind of job are we talking about?" _

''You know the kind that makes you money, you fuckin' perv."

_"Ah, a chosen career. As a matter of fact, most of us are currently employed at the moment."_

Alexa cocked her eyebrow, "Where, McDonald's?"

_"I'll have you know Ms. Torres, that McDonald's is an exceptional place of employment."_

Alexa shook her head and chuckled, she was about to respond when she heard a loud smash from the other end of the phone. ''What was that?''

_''Um...''_

''Lee?''

_''DAN! THE TOILET'S UP STAIRS ON THE RIGHT! DON'T PUKE ALL OVER THE SOFA OR- DAMN IT!'' _

Alexa sighed. ''Lee?''

_''I'll call you back.''_

''Little fuck!" She hissed as she heard the dial tone.

''Problems?'' Shelton asked.

''Don't ask.'' She waved him off as she dialled Abi's number.

_''Heaven, God speaking?''_

''Abi? I suggest you get the fuck home right now!"

_''Why?''_

''Because you're charming little brother's having a party at our house, someone's heaved all over our sofa and I heard something smash!"

_''Shit! I'm gonna kill him! I'll call you later.''_

**At The Arena**

Alexa wandered into the arena several hours before the show started and made her way through the halls to find the locker room. She had turned a corner and started down a hall when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed into an empty locker room. The lock clicked behind her. Even without the lights on she knew who it was. There was a short laugh before she was pushed against a wall with a passionate kiss. His hands slowly bagan to slide up her tank top. Alexa chuckled and slapped his hands away. "Randy Orton, you little horn dog.''

"Oh Lex, I didn't know it was you.'' He said with a laugh before catching her as she tried to storm past.

The bad thing about hanging out with big WWE superstars, is that all of them can pick you up with out breaking a sweat. She laughed quietly as he spun her around. He put her down and she slowly made her way to where she was hoping the door was. "Babe, I have to go." Alexa got out in between kisses. She had her hand out to make sure his body stayed a foot back. She was walking backwards hoping to find a way out soon or she would never be able to leave.

"But I've missed you," he said with a growl still getting closer. "I haven't seen you all day." Her back hit another wall, she was trapped. As her eyes started to adjust to the light she saw the thin outline of the door lit up from the hall. She was almost there. If she could just...

Randy picked her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. "I…really… have… to… go…" Their kisses were filled with more passion every time she pulled back. It was getting harder and harder to say no to him. When he wanted something, he wasn't going to stop until he got it.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

They both froze.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

This time the knocks were followed by a bunch of giggles. Alexa knew what that meant. "Hey guys," Trish's voice came from the other side of the door. "Could you hurry up, you kinda locked us out of our locker room." More giggles followed.

Randy rested his face in Alexa's chest and let out a noise which she couldn't tell if it was annoyance, or a slight laugh. He put her down and took her hand, leading her to the door. They opened it to see Stacy, Trish, Christy, Lisa-Marie, Maria and Candice looking at them. "Sorry," Randy said and pushed passed them. Alexa, on the other hand, was grabbed by almost every Diva in need of more gossip. She shrugged them off her and quickly followed after Randy with a chuckle.

Chris whistled as he waltzed into the men's locker room and smirked when he spotted Randy and Alexa inside. Randy was laying down on one of the benches and Alexa was laying on top of him, her head resting on his chest. ''She asleep?'' Randy asked softly.

''Yeah.'' Chris answered, walking over to the two. ''So, this is gonna be your last night for a while, huh?''

''Yeah, I have a flight to Birmingham on Wednesday and I go in for the surgery on Thursday.'' He explained.

''Is Lex goin' with you?''

''Yeah, Vince has let her have the week off until Raw next week.''

''My ears burning?'' Alexa mumbled as she yawned.

''Not at all, babe.'' Randy grinned.

Alexa grunted and moved off of Randy and stretched. She took one look at the clock and her eyes widened. "SHIT? I still gotta get ready, get my make-up done _and_ curl my hair!"

"You gonna curl all of it, or just the ends?" Randy asked.

Alexa smirked. "All of it. I know how much it turns you on."

"Correction... you ALWAYS turn me on. I just think the curly hair is hot babe."

"I know. Catch ya later." She kissed him on the nose and went to get ready for the night.

Alexa hummed to herself as she walked down the hall and into the women's locker room. She had just come from make-up and her hair was now bouncing around her head in ringlets and her make-up was done to perfection. She swung open the door and mdae her way over to her bag, picking out her outfit for the evening. She wore a pair of black pinstripe pants which sat low on her waist and a white plunge halter neck to match the stripes on her pants. She wore a pair of white strappy sandals which showed off her red painted toenails. A stagehand came into the room and informed her that she was up next so she made her way to the Gorilla position where Amy, Trish and Christy were waiting. ''Hey ladies.''

''Hey Lex.'' Trish smiled.

Christy waved and Amy nodded in acknowlegment. Alexa moved over to where Amy was, away from the other two. ''How you doin'?''

Amy nodded. ''Alright. Me and Matt are speaking, things are okay.''

''Good. And you and Adam?'' She asked.

Amy scoffed. ''We're not together, at all, we really never were. I'm polite to him, but that's as far as it goes.'' Alexa nodded. ''I heard that his car got saran wrapped last week.''

Alexa put on an innocent face. ''Really?''

Amy chuckled and shook her head. ''So, you gonna miss Randy?''

Alexa groaned and nodded. ''Like crazy! It's like... six months!"

''But you'll still see each other, right?''

''Of course, he's still scheduled to make appearences on Raw every now and then, so it's all good.''

**RAW**

Trish had just knocked out Christy with a chick kick before their match had even managed to get underway and the blonde was now in the process of taunting Lita who was on the outside. Lita took the bait and entered the ring, being knocked down to the mat before she could stand. She aimed several kicks to the already injured leg of the redhead before the crowd erupted in cheers. Sienna ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. She grabbed Trish by her hair and slammed her head into the turnbuckle.

''Sienna may well have saved Lita's career here! There's no knowing what damage Trish was planning to do.'' JR stated.

She hit Trish with several hard right hands before planting her on the mat with a powerbomb. She rolled from the ring and grabbed herself a microphone and the women's title belt before re-entering the ring. She stood over Trish with a smile and held the belt in front of the blonde. ''Take a good long look at this, Trish. Because, come Backlash, this title... is mine!"

''You heard it here first folks!" JR said excitedly. ''At Backlash, Sienna versus Trish Stratus for the Women's Championship!"

**After Commercial Break**

The crowd booed as Eric Bischoff walked through the backstage area, an angry look on his face.

''What's the matter with him?'' King wondered.

Eric knocked loudly on a door and marched inside to find Sienna sitting on a leather couch. ''What's up Bisch?''

''You have no right going out there and putting yourself in a title match at Backlash!'' He fumed. ''I make the matches, not you.''

Sienna shrugged. ''Fine.'' She stood up and walked over to the older man. ''But if I _don't _get my match... Let's just say that I'm sure Teddy Long would welcome me to Smackdown with open arms.'' She said simply as the crowd booed at the prospect of her migrating to Smackdown.

Eric sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. ''You know what, you've got your match.''

She smiled. ''Great.''

''On one condition...''

''I'm not sleeping with you.'' She stated firmly.

He shook his head. ''No, you and Trish have had a long rivalry, I say we heat it up by adding some stipulations to the match.'' He grinned.

''Like what?'' She asked suspisciously.

''Let's make it a... ladder match!"

Sienna rolled her eyes. ''Been there, done that.'' She faked a yawn. ''I got a much better idea.''

''What's that?''

''How 'bout we make it a hardcore rules match?''

The crowd cheered and Eric looked to be deep in thought for a second before he nodded slowly. ''Okay. You got your match.''

**Thursday April 7th**

Alexa yawned as she leaned back in the chair in the hospital waiting room. She had been waiting for four hours while Randy had his surgery and was fighting to keep her eyes open. She stretched out her arms and stood, making her way over to the payphone, slotting some change in as she dialled a number.

_''Hello?''_

Alexa smiled. ''Hey Abs. Did I wake you?''

_''No, don't worry about it. Randy still in surgery?''_

''Yeah. What're you up to?'' She asked as she twirled the cord around her slender fingers.

Abi giggled. _''Nothin' much.''_

''John's there isn't he?'' She guessed with a grin.

_''Uh-huh.'' _Abi confirmed.

''Three guesses what you two are doin' then?''

_''Not everyone's like you and Randy, ya know.'' _Abi retorted. _''I heard you were at it in the women's locker room. Care to explain that?''_

Alexa chuckled. ''Trish needs to learn to keep her mouth closed.''

_''And you, my friend, need to learn to keep your legs closed.''_

''Abigail, didn't your mother teach you any manners?'' Alexa mocked, knowing her friend hated her full name.

_''Nope.''_ She replied.

''Miss. Torres?''

''I gotta go Abs, I'll call you later.'' Alexa said quickly, noticing the doctor out of the corner of her eye.

_''Bye.''_

Alexa hung up the phone and walked over to the doctor. ''He's just out of the operating theater. Everything went well and he should be away soon once the anasthetc has worn off.''

Alexa nodded and smiled. ''Thank-you. Can I go in and see him?''

The man smiled and led her over to the room. He opened the door and motioned for her to go inside. Alexa thanked him again and moved over to the bed where an unconscious Randy was laying. She smiled at his peaceful expression and took a seat on the chair which was beside the bed. She placed her hand on top of his and laid her head on the side of the bed before closing her eyes for a few seconds.

Alexa opened her eyes to meet Randy's smiling face and she lifted her head off of the bed. ''Did I fall asleep?''

''Yeah.'' He said, his voice slightly husky.

''Sorry. How long have you been awake?''

''A while.'' He responded.

''You shoulda woke me up.'' She said, muffling a yawn with her hand.

''You looked too peacefull, I didn't wanna disturb you.'' He smiled.

She smiled and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips. ''How you feelin'?''

''Doped up.'' He chuckled. ''I'm alright, a little sore... Wanna kiss it better?''

''I would, but the doctor said no strenuous activities for a while, remember?'' She smirked.

He pouted. ''You're no fun.''

She cocked an eyebrow. ''That's not what you usually say.''

He chuckled. ''True.''

**Saturday 9th April**

''He's been what!'' Alexa exclaimed.

_''Released.'' _Trish told her over the phone. _''I found out this morning.''_

''Holy shit.'' Alexa muttered. ''Oh my God, Amy and Adam must be feeling pretty shitty right now.''

_''I bet they are. You know who else was let go? Terry.''_

Alexa's eyebrows raised. ''Serious?''

_''As a heart attack.''_

''Fuck. Didn't his wife just have a baby?''

_''Yeah.'' _Trish sighed. _''Well, I just thought I'd let you know... So, how's Randy doin'?''_

Alexa sipped her coffee. ''He's good, he got home from hospital yesterday.''

_''When are you goin' back home?''_

''I have a flight later tonight, then my flight to Illinois is Sunday evening.'' She replied. ''It was nice of Vince to give me the time off.''

_''Yeah. Well, I'll let you get back to your lover-boy.'' _Trish chuckled.

''Thanks. I'll see you on Monday.''

_''Bye.''_

''Bye.'' She flipped her cell closed and quickly finished off her coffee before returning into the living room where Randy was sprawled out on the couch. She sat down on the floor and leaned her head back so it was resting on the sofa. Randy looked down at her with a grin. ''You'll never guess what.''

''What?'' He asked curiously.

''I just got a call from Trish and apparantly Terry and Matt have both been released.'' She informed him.

His eyes widened. ''You shittin' me?'' She shook her head. ''Why?''

Alexa shrugged. ''No idea. I guess they thought the easiest way to handle the situation with Amy and Adam was to get rid off Matt but I think they could've handled it a lot better.''

Randy nodded in agreement. ''That sucks. Terry's just had a kid too.''

''I know.''

Randy sighed and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. ''I love you.''

She smiled. ''I love you too.''

**Monday 11th April**

"WHAT IN THE FREAKIN' BLUE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY NECKLACE!" Alexa screamed at the top of her lungs as she took the plunger and tried taking the chain from the toilet

"That's why I told you to never leave things on the toilet seat, open or closed, something bad's going to happen to you." Chris said calmly.

"You happened to me, you jackass!" Alexa said angrily as she took the plunger out and whacked Chris' face.

"Ow! That was uncalled for!" He whined.

"You asked for it." Alexa chuckled as he attempted to push her head down the toilet, "Ah! You bastard!" She screamed as she shoved him off her back and pushed him into the tub

"Is that it? You'll give me a bath?" He laughed and then continued, "Without soap?" he then laughed even harder, then Alexa turned on the hot water and ran out the bathroom and locked the door. "Ha!" She shouted out from the other side as she heard Chris shout.

"You bitch!" He called out as he struggled to force the door open.

KNOCK, KNOCK

Alexa walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey Jay, 'sup?" Alexa asked as she let him in

"Hey Lex, where's Chris?"

"Taking a shower," She smiled as she placed her hands in her pockets.

"LEEEEEXXXXXXXX! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Chris shouted as Jason looked over to the bathroom with wide eyes, then soon raised an eyebrow at Alexa.

"What did you do this time?" He asked.

"What did **I **do? He flushed my locket down the toilet!" Alexa cried indignantly.

"Well, that wasn't nice."

"I know." Alexa scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But you gotta let the boy out sometime…" Jason said as he took a seat on the couch.

''I guess.'' She walked over to the door and opened it just to have Chris run out of the door, trip over the couch and loudly onto the floor behind it.

"Ow." Chris groaned.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"Possibly his failed attempt to break out of the bathroom… Oh yeah, he's claustrophobic." Alexa laughed as she took a seat beside Jason once more.

"You'll pay for that, Lex." He said as his head popped up in between Jason's and Alexa's from the back of the couch

"Paul is trying to kill me!" Shane yelled as he ran by Alexa, Chris, Trish and Jason who were standing in the hallway of the arena, talking.

Alexa turned around and watched him run down the hall. "Okay, I am so NOT involved in this one," She smirked.

"Where the hell did he go?" Paul stormed up to them.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"He put my tights in the dryer," Paul smirked sarcastically holding up a pair of black tights. They were half the size they had been before.

"Oh my God," Alexa laughed. "Go Shane!"

"Run, now," Paul warned.

Alexa quickly took off down the hall after Shane. Paul started laughing as Trish, Jason, and Chris stared at him. "I had these specially made. He didn't do anything. But I am!"

"Oh man," Jason laughed slapping Paul's shoulder.

"Chris, wanna give me her bag?" Paul asked.

"Why?"

"I'm taking her CD player for a little bit," he smiled.

Chris shook his head and handed it over. "I never saw it!" Chris said as he walked off.

Alexa finally caught up to Shane, both of them out of breath, and she leaned against the wall that he was sitting in front of. Alexa looked down the hall that she had just been running down and shook her head when she noticed Paul wasn't following. "So what did we do?"

"You mean you don't know!" Shane asked, a shocked look on his face.

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked you," Alexa replied putting her hands on her hips.

"I thought you did this."

"I haven't done anything to him for...like months. Hell I just got here!" She insisted.

"Apparently we shrunk his tights. His only pair of tights for the nite." Shane told her.

"This man has to learn to bring an extra pair with him," She laughed.

"No shit. But you didn't do this?"

"No, Shane. I didn't. You didn't either?" She asked, a confused look on her face.

"Not my kind of work. He just burst into the locker room and threw 'em at me. I threw 'em back and he was yellin' at me. I figured you did it and blamed it on me."

"I wish I could take the fall for this one, 'cause it's pretty good." Alexa chuckled.

"Then why the hell were we runnin' from him?"

"Fear," Alexa said quickly.

Shane nodded before the pair started laughing hysterically. "What do you think he's doing to our stuff?"

"God only knows! This was a slick trick though. I'm surprised he was able to think of something like this.''

"We should probably get back and see what kind of shit he's done," Shane laughed as Alexa helped him to his feet.

Alexa had gotten dressed and had about an hour before the show started so she searched for her CD player and CD's for something to do. She came up empty and closed her eyes, an annoyed drowl emitting from her lips. Alexa left the locker room and strode through the halls. ''When I get my hands on whoever took my CDs, I'm gonna strangle them!"

"Death threats aren't going to get it back," Paul laughed as she walked past him leaning against the wall.

"YOU! I should have known!" Alexa yelled, placing her hands on her hips. "Give 'em back!"

"You can have them back if you find them," He smirked.

"You're such a fuckin' asshole. I blame this all on you! Just wait till I get you back. It's gonna be the best prank ever!" She exclaimed as she walked down the hall in search for her things.

Alexa eventually found her things in a janitors closet near the men's locker room so she headed back to the women's locker room to relax before the show started. Upon entering the room she found Nora sitting inside with Trish, both wearing matching expressions on their faces. Alexa cracked a smile. ''Who died?'' Trish and Nora both turned to look at her and Alexa frowned. ''Nobody died, right?''

''No, Lex, it's Nora's last night.'' Trish told her.

Alexa's eyes widened. ''What? Are you joking?''

''No.'' Nora shook her head. ''I had a meeting with Vince and asked for a face turn. He told me that my character has been a heel for so long that a face turn wouldn't be believable.''

''And?''

''And then I gave my notice. He told me that I didn't have to work through the notice but can just stop coming into work.'' Nora explained.

''Holy fuck!" Alexa exclaimed, shocked.

''I know, I can't believe it either.'' Trish said sadly. Alexa reached over and pulled Nora into a tight hug which Trish soon joined.

**RAW**

Around halfway into the show, Trish was seen walking down a hallway backstage looking extremely nervous.

''She's obviously hiding from Kane.'' King pointed out.

''Looks that way.'' JR agreed.

Trish turned to look over her shoulder again but as soon as she turned around she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her stood Sienna with her hands on her hips. She smirked at Trish and stepped forward. ''Well, well, well, what do we have here?''

Trish scowled at her. ''What do you want?''

Sienna smiled. ''Your title.''

Trish rolled her eyes. ''Whatever, we'll see what happens at Backlash, won't we?'' She said with a cocky grin.

Sienna just smiled. ''Yeah, we will.'' Sienna glanced over Trish's shoulder. ''But if I were you, I'd think about high-tailin' it outta here.''

Trish gulped. ''Why?''

Sienna leaned in closer. ''Because, there's someone behind you who you don't wanna see right now, and he looks pretty pissed.'' She whispered.

Trish's eyes widened and she spun around only to see nobody there. She heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to give Sienna a piece of her mind only to come face to chest with the Big Red Machine. Before anyone could say anthing, Trish headed Sienna's advice and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

''Make way for the Queen of all divas!" Trish cried as she stepped into the hotel room Stacy and Alexa were sharing. She held a bottle of bubbly in her right hand and waved it to her friends as though it were a hidden treasure she had uncovered.

Lisa-Marie entered the room behind the pushy older brunette, a smirk dominating her pretty face. "Oh, so now you're suddenly the 'Queen' of us?" she cracked.

"Not _suddenly_, sweetness," the other woman quipped as she perched on the edge of one of the twin beds in the room. She smiled and gave Lisa a wink.

Alexa and Stacy exchanged amused glances as they stared from one to the other. "Well, this certainly is interesting..." the bruntette said, a crooked grin forming on her face.

"I'll say," Nora chuckled.

Trish, Amy, Alexa, Stacy and Lisa-Marie had decided earlier that night that they were going to have themselves a good, old-fashioned slumber party to send Nora off. "Anyway, what's first on the itinerary?" Alexa held up the bottle of champagne.

"Sure, let's make a toast!" Amy quipped, and she hopped up to retrieve some plastic cups from the bathroom. She knew it was a little cheesy, but they didn't have any fancy wineglasses or anything on them.

Trish snatched up her keychain, surprising the other women in the process, as there was a corkscrew attached to her keys. Speedily, she worked it into the cork of the bottle, yanking on it to free the beverage. "She sure comes prepared, huh?" Nora asked, an amused expression on her face.

"What can I say?" Trish smirked, she began to pour a cup of champagne for Amy, who was nearest to her and holding out a cup. "As I said, I'm the Queen of all divas!" Stacy and Alexa exchanged glances, and neither diva was able to contain her laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tuesday April 26th 2005**

It had taken Alexa forever to decide what shoes to put on. Randy had bought her a new dress and matching purse, but forgot shoes! How dare he! This was their one year anniversary! She came down the stairs in the jaw dropping, black, strapless dress he had bought her, the matching purse, earrings, and decided on stilettoes that killed her feet but made the outfit look perfect. "Babe, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Why thank you. You don't look so terrible yourself."

"Shall we?" He asked her as he helped her into her coat and opened the door for her.

"We shall." She said smiling. He was really corney, but she loved that. He looped his arms through hers and led her to the car. "Where are we going?" She asked when he got in, after helping her in first.

"That! Is a surprise. So therefore, I cannot say."

"But, you do know right? Where we are going? Cause I'm not in the mood to get lost."

"Yes, I do know where we are going. I've been there twice today."

"Twice? Why?"

"Ah! I have said too much already!" He answered vaguely. They pulled up about twenty minutes later to a restaurant that was quiet, and romantic, and stunningly beautiful."Reservations for Orton, please."

"Right this way, Mr. Orton." The May-tre-de said walking toward the patio which Randy had reserved for them, and them alone.

The sight of the patio took Alexa's breath away. The ground was a finished stone that glistened in the moonlight, and it was surrounded by a short, black, iron fence, which had ivy lazily looping threw it. Around it on one side was a pond, that had delicate lily pads floating in it, and a waterfall that trickled down placidly. On the other side was a big willow tree that overshadowed part of the patio. Rose petals were scattered all over and there was a huge bouquet of white, pink, and red roses as the centerpiece of the only table out there. "Oh Randy, it's amazing!" She shrieked.

He pulled out the chair for her and handed her a menu, then took his own seat. The waiter poured them some champaign, and took their order. He picked up his champaign glass, and she followed suit. "To you Lex, on our one year anniversary, I love you."

"And to you Randy... I love you more though." She added childishly.

"I'm not sure if that's possible." He replied.

"Oh, I know it is."

"Oh, well, if you know, then it must be true."

"See? Chris was right, anything and everything I say goes." She giggled.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Tell me again why we're soaking in the tub?" she asked with laughter in her voice.

"To relax," he declared as he pushed and pulled at the candles around the tub to avoid getting burned.

She looked at him in silence as she drew up her knees against her chest, a smile tugging the corners of her mouth. He looked so cute when he was trying to be romantic, even if she knew all he wanted to do was throw her against the wall and make love to her over and over again till they both collapsed onto the floor in a heap. At that moment, he was trying to reach for the bubble bath, then poured the entire contents of the bottle into the tub. She mock-glared at him. "I cannot believe you did that. What did I tell you about wasting resources?"

He feigned innocence. "I thought that didn't apply to sex?" She bit on her lip to keep from saying anything else and he continued, "I remember someone liberally pouring chocolate syrup on…"

She splashed him with water as she said laughingly, "Stop that," reddening slightly. He laughed at the look of embarrassment on her face, and then tugged her by the legs to bring her flush to his body, straddling him. "You're incorrigible," she declared, bringing her arms around his neck and kissing his nose. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just holding on to each other, bubbles floating around them. Then, looking into his eyes, she whispered, "I love you."

He felt the familiar kick in his heart and the pleasurable glow afterwards. He never got tired of hearing it, and he never got tired of saying it back. "I love you, too. So much." With one hand holding her by the waist, the other went up to brush stray strands of her hair away from her face.

**Monday 13th June 2005**

Alexa strolled through the parking lot of the arena for Raw that night in Binghampton, New York. The past few months had been hectic, to say the least. On May 3rd, Allen's wife Wendy gave birth to a 6 pound 12 ounce beautiful baby boy who they had named Ajay Kovel Jones, who Alexa had been to visit. Trish had an injury and would be out for a while and Vince had decided that instead of Trish keeping the title, Sienna would win it at Backlash. Alexa had also been going around with John to help promote his new album and she seemed to have had a lot more photo shoots and appearances than usual.

_FLASHBACK_

_"We're here with hometown hero and WWE Superstar John Cena!" _

_Alexa and Abi were sitting, BORED out of thier minds, at a table in the radio station. John was giving an interview about his upcoming album. They were in the back of the room next to the food laid out for everyone. .John kept looking at them and rolling his eyes at the lame jokes the DJ was making. The DJ caught on and motioned for Alexa and Abi to come over."Now John, who are these lovely ladies that are here with you?"_

_"Well, the one over there, with the big mouth, is my fellow WWE collegue, Alexa, AKA Sienna." Alexa stuck hertongue out at him as someone handed her a set of head phones. "And this lovely lady is my girl friend, Abi." _

_"Well now, say 'hi' to Boston girls."_

_"Um... hi" Abi nervously said into the mic._

_"Helloooo Boston!" Alexa was never a shy one._

_"Well, Sienna, aren't you just a little jealous that Abi here has nabbed one of the hottest superstars in the wrestling?" _

_Alexa shared a look with John and Abi. "Man, I can't stand John now. I would never be able to date him. Why do you think I work on Raw?" Everyone laughed as John kicked her in the shin. The interview went on for a while longer. Abi might have said a total of four words. John and Alexa sounded like they were fourth graders with all the insults they tossed back and forth. _

_END FLASHBACK_

She was missing Randy like crazy but still saw him whenever she could. He was in rehab at the moment and would be back in a few months. Alexa and Randy had attended Jackie Gayda and Charlie Haas' wedding on Friday along with a few other superstars, and it was a beautiful ceremony. ''Hey killer.''

Alexa smiled and hugged Chris. ''Hey, what's up?''

He shrugged. ''Nothin' much. I'm turning heel tonight.''

Alexa's eyes widened. ''No way!"

''Yeah.'' He confirmed as he held the door open for her to enter the backstage area.

''Thanks.'' She stepped through. ''What about me and you?''

''I don't know, I think they're gonna pair you up with John.'' He responded. ''Anyway, how was your weekend?''

Alexa grinned. ''Good. Me and Randy got to spend some time together alone which we haven't done for a while.''

Alexa hummed quietly to herself as she dressed for the show. She'd decided on wearing a pair of low slung denim jeans and a tight blue halter neck top. Her hair was in two braids and she wore a blue bandana over the top. She couldn't believe the creative team were splitting her and Chris up, apparantly she would fit better with John. Grabbing her title belt, she made her way towards the gorilla positon.

**RAW**

''Making his way to the ring, from Manhattan, New York, being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Women's Champion, Sienna... Chris Jericho!" Lillian announced as Chris and Sienna appeared from behind the curtain. She walked down the ramp a few steps behind Y2J and they waited at the bottom for Jericho's partner for the evening. ''And his tag team partner, weighing in at 240 pounds, from West Newbry, Massachusetts, he is the WWE Champion...John Cena!" The crowd went crazy as John made his way down to the bottom of the ramp, doing the Word Life sign. They entered the ring and John handed his belt to Sienna, who was standing outside.

DING! DING! DING!

Christian and Jericho tied up and Jericho hit an early headlock takedown. He went for the walls of Jericho and almost got them but Christian kicked him away. Tomko was tagged in quickly by Christian and Jericho chopped away at him before hitting a perfect dropkick. He moved over to the corner and tagged in Cena as Sienna clapped. John brawled all over Tomko with rights and lefts to his body. He hit a reverse elbow followed by a vertical suplex for a two count. Cena ducked a blow from Tyson and hit an inverted bulldog from the top rope. He clotheslined Tomko over the top rope and Christian quickly climbed into the ring, only to be met by a boot to the gut from Jericho.

Cena and Jericho lifted Christian up before throwing him over the top rope onto Tomko. Five minutes later, Sienna watched as Cena was in trouble with Christian. John suddenly hit a shoulder block and mounted a comeback with clubbing blows to Christian's head. He nailed another shoulder block and scored a two count. Jericho tagged himself in and mounted Christian to pummel him. Tomko got into the ring but Jericho nailed him with a spinning heel kick. Jericho then went for Christian who was on the outside. This allowed Tomko to hit a big boot to the face of Y2J.  
Tomko controlled Jericho with clubbing blows and Christian comes in and knocked Jericho down with a right hand. He placed Jericho in a rear chin lock.

''C'mon Chris!" Sienna shouted as she clapped.

The crowd got behind Y2J and he stumbled to his feet. He fought and swept the legs of Christian but Y2J's fellow Canadian jumped on him and punched him instead. Jericho got to his feet but does not tag, even though Cena is calling for it. Christian nailed a reverse DDT and Tyson Tomko choked Jericho as Christian taunted Cena. Finally Jericho hit an enziguri on Tomko who went for a gut wrench powerbomb and made the tag to the Docter of Thuganomics.

Cena went in with a major head of steam and cleaned house with powerful hiptosses and more. He dropped Tomko and Christian flew off the top rope but Cena punched him in the gut. Jericho took Christian out of the ring with a clothesline and he followed. Cena dropped Tomko with the spinning back drop and then nailed the five knuckle shuffle. He executed the FU on Tomko and made the pin.

''And here are your winners, Chris Jericho and John Cena!"

Sienna rolled into the ring and gave Jericho a quick hug before moving over to Cena and handing him his title belt. Cena grinned and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sienna stepped back as Cena held his belt up in the air as the crowd applauded him. Out of nowhere, Jericho attacked John from behind.

''What is he doing?!" JR cried.

He clubbed him on the back, sending Cena outside the ring where he smashed his head off the ring post and the security rail. Sienna's eyes widened as she took it in and quickly rushed out of the ring. ''Chris, stop it!'' Sienna grabbed Chris' arm and tried to stop the attack but she wasn't strong enough. Jericho slapped on the Walls of Jericho and wouldn't stop as the officials begged him too. ''Chris!" Sienna cried and yanked his arm. He broke the hold and bent down to grab Cena's Championship belt. He stared at it as the crowd started to chant 'Jericho sucks!'

**Sunday 19th June 2005**

''Lex, you okay in there?''

Alexa heard Lisa's voice through the bathroom door as she finshed throwing up the contents of her stomach. ''I'm fine.'' She replied before coughing. She got to her feet and held onto the wall as she waited for her vision to stop spinning.

''You sure?''

''I'll be out in a minute.'' Alexa cautiously moved over to the sink and brushed her teeth before unlocking the bathroom door and walking into the hotel room she was sharing with the other diva.

''You need to see a docter.''

Alexa sat on the edge of her bed and looked up at her worried friend. ''It's probably something I ate. It'll pass.''

Lisa frowned. ''Lex, this has been going on for a few weeks now. You've lost you appetite and you're tired all the time.''

Alexa sighed and nodded reluctantly. ''Fine, if it'll make you feel better I'll see a docter on Tuesday.''

Lisa smiled. ''Good.''

''You know, I-'' Alexa was cut of by the ringing of her cell phone and she leaned over to grab it off the bedside table. "International House of Porn, how may I spank you?"

A rich laugh answered her._ "Anyway you want babe." _

"I should have known you like it kinky."

"_I've just been a very naughty boy." _

''Well, I'll have to punish you when I see you then.'' She smirked.

_''Lookin' forward to it.''_

''I'll bet.'' She smiled at Lisa who was flipping through a magazine on her bed.

_''How you feeling?'' _He asked, concerned.

''I'm fine, so, what're you doing?''

_''Not much. I've got to do the Smackdown taping on Tuesday, then I'm doing some stuff in OVW for a while.'' _He responded.

''Cool, so I'll see you Wednesday?''

_''Yeah, and I'm looking forward to my punishment.'' _He said huskily.

**Monday 20th June 2005**

John knocked on Alexa's locker room door and frowned when he heard no answer. He looked over at Chris, who shrugged before opening the door. ''Lex? You in he-'' He paused when he saw Alexa, curled up in a ball, asleep on the couch.

Chris shook his head and went over to where she was before gently shaking her. ''Lex... Lex, wake up!"

Alexa's head shot up from the sweater she had been using for a pillow and looked at them. ''Did I fall asleep?'' Two nods. ''Shit.''

''Your segment's in half an hour.'' Chris informed her.

''I know! I just got back from make-up and laid down for like _two_ seconds!" She mumbled as she yanked off her shirt. John and Chris quickly turned away as they heard the rustling of her clothes. ''I can't believe I fell asleep.''

**RAW**

Sienna was seen sitting on a crate backstage with a bored expression on her face.

''Whoo, Sienna's lookin' mighty fine, JR!" King announced from ringside.

She was wearing a pair of white cargo pants and a custom made John Cena 'Chain Gang' basketball jersey which was cut so it reached just above her navel. She looked up and Todd was seen walking towards her, mic in hand. ''Sienna, can I have a moment?''

''Sure.''

''This Sunday at Vengance you'll defend you're Women's title against Victoria.'' He stated. ''What do you think about that?''

''I think...'' She paused for a moment. ''... that the bitch is in for one hell of an ass-kickin'.'' The crowd cheered.

''And the question everyone is dying to know, what is the nature of your relationship with John Cena?''

Sienna smirked and hopped down from the crate. ''What do you mean?'' She asked innocently.

''Well, are the two of you just friends or are you-''

''Screwing the thug?''

Sienna turned and the audience booed as Carlito appeared wearing a cocky smirk. Sienna scowled. ''What the hell are you doin' here?''

''Didn't you hear?'' He asked, stepping closer to her as Todd edged away. ''I'm the new draft pick for Raw.''

Sienna rolled her eyes. ''That's... absolutely magical.''

Carlito smirked. ''So, are you?''

''Am I what?'' She asked.

''Screwing the thug?'' He pulled an apple from his pocket and tossed it in the air before catching it.

''The apple things getting old ya know.''

''You didn't answer my question.''

''And I don't intend to.'' She stated before she sauntered off down the hallway, leaving him staring after her.

**Later**

''Making his way to the ring being accompanied by the WWE Women's Champion, Sienna, weighing in at 240 pounds, from West Newbry, Massachusetts, he is the WWE Champion...John Cena!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as the two made their way down the ramp. Sienna took John's belt as the Champion entered the ring to face Hassan. The bell sounded and the two men circled the ring before finally locking up. Cena leapfrogged Hassan and dropped him with a shoulder block before clotheslining him over the top rope. John jumped out of the ring and knocked over Hassan and Daivari. He grabbed Hassan and threw him back into the ring but Daivari held his foot. This gave Hassan the oppertunity to pick up the offence with stomps on Cena followed by a takedown and mounted right hands to Cena's face.

''Asshole!" Sienna called, the crowd booed.

Hassan hit a vertical suplex and covered for a two count. Cena fought back with right hands and a head butt before nailing a few clotheslines and a hip toss takedown. He dropped Hassan and did the _'you can't see me.' _Daivari climbed up on the apron but Sienna walked up behind him and yanked his foot, making him fall to the fall. John did the knuckle on Hassan and then pumped up the boots. He nailed Hassan with a powerful FU and covered him.

1-2-3!

''Here is you winner, and STILL WWE Champion, John Cena.'' Lillian announced, much to the delight of the crowd.

John exited the ring and Sienna hugged him before handing him his belt and they headed up the ramp. On the way up the ramp, Cena got jumped by Chris Jericho. Sienna watched as John fought back until Christian showed up. The two blondes fought over stomping on Cena and Jericho glared at the other man and Christian backed off. Jericho kicked Cena in the ribs and picked up his WWE title. He stared into it as WWE headed to a commercial break.

**Sunday 26th June 2005**

Some of the superstars were at the Thomas and Mack Center in Las Vegas, getting in a pre-pay-per-view workout, and of course, getting some in ring time before the event. Alexa had persuaded Stacy to come to the event so they could get another practice session in. Stacy and Alexa were currently in the ring with John, Randy, Lisa-Marie and a few others. "Connect!" Alexa said, as Stacy threw a punch at her, and Alexa took it.

Hitting the mat, Stacy moved behind Alexa, grabbing her arm, and pulled her into a sitting hammer lock, with her knee in Alexa's back for the submission. "Give?"

"Give." Torres said, as Stacy stood up, dusting off the knees of the baggy black cargo pants she was wearing, with a plain blue camo tank top. Alexa was in a pair of black shorts and a pink and neon green tank as they went through their grappling. "Neck and shoulder."

That was a key for Stacy to slap on a strong headlock, which while doing that, she pulled Alexa's right arm into an armbar behind her back, snagging her in another submission. "Give?"

"Give." Alexa once again said, as Stacy let her go. Alexa turned around, shaking out her shoulder with a smile. "You're starting to down pat these submissions."

"That's what I'm supposed to be doing." Stacy said with a smirk.

Alexa chuckled. ''Alright, smartass.'' The pair ducked out of the ring to let some other people have some practice time. She smiled and pulled Randy into a tight hug. He had decided to come with her tonight so they could spend some quality time together before he eventually got drafted to Smackdown. Vince had called him last week and had confirmed that he would be going to Smackdown. She pulled away and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she sat down on the chair they had placed outside the ring.

Alexa took a sip of her water and screwed the lid on when Chris suddenly plopped himself in her lap. "Hello, Muffin!" he declared, wrapping his arms around her neck and smashing his cheek against hers.

"Chris!" She exclaimed. "Get the hell off of me!" She moved her legs around a bit, but he stayed clung to her. She growled and finally, calmly, put down her drink before diving off the chair. Chris shrieked a bit, struggled around like a fish, and finally was subdued enough to whimper uncle as Alexa bent his leg enough to have his foot touch his hair. "I didn't hear you!" Alexa pried, tightening the headlock she had him in.

"Uncle! Uncle, you crazy bitch!" Chris exclaimed.

Grinning, Alexa released him and hailed in her praising claps. However, it was short lived as Chris pounced on her. "I take winner!" John shouted from somewhere, but she was too busy getting her arms under Chris' and her hands behind his head.

"Bah!" he cried, as Alexa dragged him to a stand, his arms over his head and his chin awkwardly into his neck. "Lemme go!"

"One - Two - Three!" Jason called, slamming his hand on the floor. "Chris' out!"

"Me next!" John cried, all but skipping towards Alexa.

She sighed as she released Chris. "All right, Johnny Boy - Let's go," Alexa said before dodging his immediate pounce.

At one point in the match, Chris tried to jump in again. However, Lisa all but dove on him, quickly twisting his arm behind his back and making him scream 'Mommy' repeatedly.

"Ah-HA!" John hailed, staggering to a stand. "Do you give up?"

Vaguely, Alexa heard Randy mutter to someone. "Oh, he's a goner."

John was down to the ground in a flash. With a hand clenched around his ankle, Alexa twisted it enough to flip him onto his stomach. Jumping to sit on his back, she swatted a hand under his nose and pulled back. "ARGH!!!"

"Say Uncle!" She demanded.

"ACK– NO!"

"SAY IT!"

"She's gonna kill him!" Jason squeaked between his laughing.

John's hand was pounding the ground while the other flew about as if trying to grab her. Finally, he did as she ordered. However, Alexa wasn't done yet. "Say 'Lex is a Goddess!' "

"LEX IS A GODDESS!"

"Say you got beat up by a girl!"

"..."

"John!"

"I GOT BEAT UP BY A PSYCHO WOMAN!"

Alexa thought on this a moment before releasing him, rolling away to a stand. Pushing down her hair that happened to be in every direction, she raised her hands in victory while John writhed on the floor a bit. She glanced down at him with a humored grin before helping him up. "Oh my God," he groaned, hobbling away. Suddenly, he looked around and straightened, trying to regain his previous dignity. "Erm," he muttered. "I let her win! Yeah!" He tossed her a grin before making a pain etched face at Alexa, forcing her to laugh. The look was gone when he looked at everyone again. "I bet Chris did too."

"Hell no!" Chris cried. "I saw my life flash before my eyes!" Lisa laughed and gave Alexa a high-five.

**VENGANCE**

The Intercontinental title match between Shelton Benjamin and Carlito Caribbean Cool had just come to an end and another image appeared on the titon tron.

''There's Sienna, JR.'' King announced.

Sienna was show sauntering down a hallway, looking confident. She was dressed in a pair of loose fitting black and white capri pants with a tight white tank. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her make-up was natural and light. On her feet she wore a pair of black sneakers and her Women's Championship was slung over her shoulder.

''And her match with Victoria is up next!"

**La-la-la-la-la… _Sienna …_ Warm it up**

Sienna's new entrance music, which was the remix of 'Milkshake' by Kelis, Lala and Rah Diggah (which had been specially remastered for the diva) began to play, as the crowd got to their feet once more.

''The following, non-title match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring first, from Toronto, Canada, she is the WWE Women's Champion... Sienna!"

Sienna strode down the ramp and rolled into the ring. She stood in the middle and held her title in the air, before she saluted the fans.

A few minutes later, Sienna and Victoria were facing each other in the middle of the ring. Sienna made the first move and hit her with a forearm to the face. Victoria's head whipped to the side and she paused a second before turning back and glaring at the Women's Champ, who smirked at her. The two lunged towards each other and locked up before Victoria overpowered her and Irish whipped her into the ropes then clotheslined her to the mat.

''Oooooh, powerful clothesline by Victoria there.'' JR announced.

Victoria went to kick her but Sienna seemed to have expected it and latched her hand around her ankle before yanking, sending Victoria face-first into the mat. Sienna got to her feet and kicked her opponent in the head before dragging Victoria to a standing position. She leaned back and pushed herself off the ropes, running at Victoria and hitting her with a hurracanrana. She went for the cover but only managed to get a two count. Sienna stood and before she could move, Victoria had grabbed her up and scoop slammed her to the mat. Sienna laid there clutching her back. Victoria then stomped onto her stomach causing more damage. She dragged Sienna to her feet by the hair and shoved her into the corner before choking her.

''1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5!''

The referee broke the hold and Victoria released Sienna, causing her to drop down to the mat clutching her neck as the crowd booed. Victoria snarled before returning to her opponent and making her stand. She hooked her arms around Sienna's neck and attempted a suplex but Sienna blocked it and performed a suplex of her own. She stood and waited for Victoria to get back on her feet before she walked up behind her and performed a back breaker. She had Victoria to the ground and decided to put him into a camel clutch but she grabbed the rope. Sienna let go of her once the ref called for a rope break. Victoria got to her feet and watched her running for her but she dropped to the ground and let Sienna rebound back from the ropes before quickly standing. The pair both dropkicked each other at the same time and ended up landing on their backs. The ref noticed that the two weren't moving from the ground, he started a count and waited for one of them to start moving.

''Fairly even match up her folks. Sienna, the current Women's Champ and Victoria a former Champion herself.'' JR informed the viewing public.

Sienna and Victoria both started getting to their feet at the same time. Sienna stood first and took Victoria down with a sudden spear. She mounted the other diva as she lay on the canvas and started pounding her in the face until the ref told her to stop. She dragged Victoria up and hit her with a DDT before heading to the top rope. The crowd cheered as Sienna saluted them before hitting the shooting star press.

1-2-3!

**DING! DING! DING!**

''Here is your winner... Sienna!"

Alexa rushed back to the locker room after her match with Lisa and quickly changed into her John Cena 'Chain Gang' customized basketball jersey. She teamed it with a short denim shirt which ruffled at the bottom. She quickly checked her make up before making her way to the gorilla position where she found Chris, Tyson, Randy, Jason and Chris waiting. ''Hey ya'll.''

''Hey babe.'' Randy smiled, greeting her with a kiss.

''Good match earlier.'' Jason nodded at her.

''Thanks.'' She replied.

''You ready for our spot?'' Chris asked her.

She nodded. ''Of course.''

''And their opponent, from West Newbry, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds, he is the WWE Champion... John Cena!"

John made his way down the ramp, holding his belt up in the air.

''The champ making his way to the ring, where he defends his title against both Chris Jericho and Christian, who has been accompanied to the ring by his 'problem solver' Tyson Tomko.'' JR stated.

King piped up. ''I think that's gonna work in Captain Charisma's favour, the other two are all alone when he had Tomko in his corner.''

Cena had reached the middle of the ramp when the crowd let out an almighty cheer.

''What's she doing here?'' King wondered.

John stopped and turned to find Sienna stalking down the ramp.

''Looks like Cena's not so alone after all King.'' JR added.

Sienna paused and stood beside John, sending him a grin as they bumped fists. They approached the ring and Sienna glared at them from the outside as John climbed in. The bell sounded and all three men squared up to each other. Cena and Jericho got face to face and a few seconds later Jericho slapped him. Cena took him down but Christian yanked him off before stomping on him angrily. Jericho and Christian both stomped Cena into the corner. Christian suddenly shoved Jericho off and stared to choke John in the ropes. Jericho had a look of disbelief on his face before he stepped towards them and shoved Christian away before he began to chop Cena in the corner. He grabbed John's arm and sent him hard into the opposite corner. Christian then took over with the chops on Cena until Jericho nailed Christian with a powerful clothesline.

Jericho nailed a back elbow on Christian and then a pair of elbow drops. Tomko reached into the ring and tripped Jericho who landed on his back. Tyson dragged the Canadian outside and picked him up, throwing him onto the barricade. Back inside the ring, Cena took over on Christian and hit a hip toss takedown followed by several stomps in the corner. Tomko got involved yet again and tripped Cena.

Earl Hebner saw it and pointed a finger to the backstage area. ''You're out of here!''

''And Tyson Tomko has been ejected from ringside folks.'' JR said happily.

''That's not fair!" King complained.

Sienna laughed from ringside and mockingly blew a kiss at Tyson before waving. Christian stomped his feet on the mat angrily before storming over to the Champion. Cena caught him in the corner and went for the FU, but Christian held onto the ropes so Cena FU'ed him to the outside instead. Jericho rolled back into the ring, and hit a surprised Cena with a reverse elbow followed by a baseball slide dropkick. Jericho chopped Cena in the ropes and shoved him over into the corner. Jericho ran at Cena but was caught by a boot to the face and Cena used this to his advantage by landing a few right hands to Jericho's face. Jericho regained control and hit him with a bulldog. He attempted the Lionsault but Cena quickly moved out of the way. Jericho managed to land on his feet and hit a back elbow and then a baseball slide to send Cena outside the ring.

Jericho followed him out and sent Cena into the barricade before he tossed the timekeeper on the floor and started to dismantle the announce table. Chris went for a suplex through the table, but Cena blocked it and scored with a DDT onto the floor. Sienna clapped as Christian sent Cena headfirst into the ring steps. As the ref checked on Jericho, Sienna moved over towards Christian and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and Sienna smiled sweetly before sucker punching him in the face, sending him to the floor.

''She can't do that!" King cried indignantly.

JR scoffed. ''Try telling her that.''

Cena grinned at her and grabbed Christian and rolled him into the ring. He waited for Captain Charisma to stand before he hit him with a clothesline. He hit the side slam and then went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Jericho reappeared and tripped him. He grabbed hold of Cena's leg and pulled him outside before sending him into the steel steps.

''Asshole!" Sienna cried as she got in his face.

Chris smirked at her and grabbed her by the hair. Her eyes widened and she struggled to free herself making him chuckle. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at her former friend before reaching towards the side of his head and pinching his ear making him yelp.

JR laughed. ''She's sure showing him who's boss.''

''Let go!" He demanded.

''Make me.'' She smirked before wincing as he pulled harder on her hair.

Sienna glanced over his shoulder and into the ring just as Christian came at them with a baseball slide. His feet smashed into Jericho's back and he went flying forward into Sienna, both of them crashing to the ground. Sienna hit her head on the barricade as Jericho landed on top of her.

''Serves her right.'' King muttered.

Christian exited the ring and picked Jericho up and tossed him into the ring. Chris came back with severed forearms to the face before knocking him down to the canvas. He went for the Walls of Jericho, but Christian kicked him off into Cena who was just getting back into the ring. Christian surprised Jericho with a roll up for a near fall. Christian climbed to the top rope but Jericho cut him off and hit him with a superplex. As he was standing Cena entered the ring and hit him with a powerbomb. Cena crawled over to Jericho and went for the pinfall.

1-2-

Jericho kicked out. Cena then made the cover on Christian, but he also kicked out. Cena hit some right hands on Jericho, followed by a clothesline. Cena gave Christian a clothesline and then Jericho with a scoop slam. Cena hit a drop toe hold on Christian, who landed on Jericho and they butted heads.

Sienna got to her feet on the outside and leaned back on the barricade as Cena hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle on both men at the same time. He rolled Jericho up but Christian snuck up behind Cena and rolled him up for a two count. Jericho then got a roll up for two, and then Christian and Cena hit a clothesline on Jericho, but they knocked each other down. Jericho went to the top rope but Sienna climbed up onto the apron and crotched him, before hopping back down. John sent Christian into Jericho and rolled him up for a near fall. He went for the FU but Christian gouged the eyes and hit a reverse DDT. He went for the cover but Cena kicked out. Christian went outside and grabbed the WWE Title. The referee was distracted by Christian as Tomko came back out and hit a hard clothesline on Cena before ducking back out of the ring. Christian discared the belt and crawled back into the ring to make the cover, only managing a two count.

Sienna ran around the ring and picked up the belt. She snuck back around and appraoched Tyson.

''What is she doing?'' JR wondered.

His question was answered as Sienna waited until Tyson turned before swing the belt and it connected solidly with his face. He crumpled to the floor as the crowd cheered. She turned back to the match where Cena was just sending Christian over the top rope the outside. Jericho was back up and locked in the Walls of Jericho on Cena in the middle of the ring.

''C'mon Cena!" Sienna pounded on the apron as she stood over Tomko's unconscious body.

Christian climbed up onto the apron and Jericho dropkicked him back down before locking the Walls back in on Cena. Christian came in and rolled Jericho up for the two count. They both stood and Christian went for the Unprettier. Jericho shoved Christian off, and Cena picked him up for the FU. He swung Christian around, knocking Jericho down with Christian's legs and delivered the FU.

1-2-3!

''Here is your winner, and_ still _WWE Champion, John Cena!''

Sienna and a grinning John Cena walked through the backstage area after the match. ''Thanks Si.''

''What for?'' She asked.

''The help out there.''

She scoffed. ''Don't be stupid, you did it all by yourself.''

He smiled. ''Do you wanna go out to celebrate?''

Sienna went to say something but she was distracted by something at the end of the hallway. She turned to John. ''Um, yeah, sure. Come get me when you're ready.'' She smiled before walking off, leaving John with a grin on his face. The camera followed Sienna as she ran up wth hallway. ''Hey big-man! Long time no see.''

Batista smiled. ''Hey, how're you?''

She nodded. ''I'm good, just thought I'd come say good luck for your match tonight but I doubt you'll need it.''

''Thanks. Well, I better go, catch you later.''

''See ya.''

**Monday 27th June 2005**

Randy gazed at her, drowning in her presence. The light of the newly rising sun caressed her skin and her chest rose and fell in deep even breaths. Her hair framed her face tenderly, mussed sexily from their night spent holed up in the room, neither having been willing to part from the other's arms for long enough to even eat. His fingers itched to touch her precious face, but he simply looked his fill, memorising every nuance, every line, and a thrill went through him again at having her next to him. He smiled as Alexa murmured in her sleep, and he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, giving into the temptation to caress her cheek ever so gently with his finger. She slowly opened her eyes then smiled brightly as she stretched languidly. " Hey." She murmured.

"Hey." Randy whispered just before greeting her with a lingering kiss.

She covered her mouth as she yawned. ''What time is it?'' She asked.

He glanced over at the clock. ''Eight thirty.'' He replied. She groaned and closed her eyes. ''Your flights not until twelve so you've got a while to get ready yet.''

''I know... When's your flight?''

''Eleven.'' He answered.

An hour and a half later, Alexa, Randy, Chris, John and Jason were in Randy's rental on the way to the airport. Randy and Jason were sitting in the front and Alexa, Chris and John were in the backseat. ''Oooh! Turn it up!"

Jason sighed and reached over to turn the volume up for Alexa, who grinned as The Pussycat Dolls 'Dont'cha' came on.

''Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha.  
Fight the feeling  
Leave it alone  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home  
Let's keep it friendly  
You have to play fair  
See I dont care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind  
I know I'm on your mind  
I know wed have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind  
I know she loves you  
So I understand  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime  
Possibly   
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha.''

When the song finished Alexa sat back with triumph and Jason tossed her a green lollipop. "Ah, cool," Alexa said opening it and popping it in her mouth.

"No more serenades Lex, please," Jason said with mock annoyance.

Alexa soon found herself tired of the lollipop and eager to be rid of it. She offered the remains to John who looked at her disgusted. "That is so gross," he said shuddering.

"What? It's a lollipop, dude. And its not like I have any diseases. Come on," she said offering it again.

"Its still nasty, you shouldn't offer people your used food," he replied.

She turned and looked him in the eyes. He didn't realize til she spoke that she had moved closer. "Would you kiss me?" she asked seriously. He was baffled by the sudden change in conversation. But he couldn't piece together a coherent thought for the life of him. What was he supposed to say? Yes, she was attractive and he was sure that kissing her would most likely be a pleasant experience. But what about her and Randy?

"Uh."

"Well?" she said when he just looked at her then her mouth.

"Um, yeah," he said nervously. She looked from his eyes to his lips and he swallowed nervously. What the hell was going on? His lips opened partly. She looked back up.

"It's the same thing," she said before sticking the lollipop in his open mouth. John was too surprised to do anything for a moment. Alexa sat back in satisfaction, while everyone else laughed. He spit out the lollipop and wrapped it in a random receipt he found in his pocket. That done he turned to Alexa. He quickly assessed his enemy's weaknesses. She was leaning ever so slightly towards Chris leaving her side mostly exposed… Alexa squealed and jerked as she felt the hands on her side. "Crap, you little shit, stop," she said laughing. John smiled and continued to tickle her. Alexa had no defense as she was still in her seat belt. After much squirming she was able to unbuckle and pretty much crawled onto Chris' lap trying to put as much space possible between her and her attacker. "Ack! Keep him away," she said kicking out her feet at John.

"John stop," Chris said mildly amused. He had one arm around Alexa and the other was trying to deflect John's hands.

Alexa gasped as John removed her sandal. He smiled mischievously and rolled down his window. He held onto the shoe as he let the front of it flap in the wind. Alexa slowly made her way over to him, eyes wide. "No no no no no no no, mercy man," she said coming closer. She had her hand on John's and was going to pull his back when the sandal went flying away. Alexa and John stared in shock at the crack of space where the shoe used to be. "My shoe," she said quietly.

"I am so sorry, Lex I swear to god I wasn't going to do that. I thought you had a hold of it," he said apologetically.

Alexa looked from the window to him, then sat back in her seat. She turned to Chris, with a confused face. "My shoe," she said again. He just put his arm around her and pulled her back into his side.

"I'll buy you a new pair Lex. I promise. Any kind you want. You pick," John said pleadingly. Alexa mutely nodded.

Alexa picked up the nearest magazine in front of her. She was sitting in the waiting area at the airport as they waited for their flights. She was sat with John, Chris and Jason as Randy had gone to board his flight. _**Mothering Weekly. **Hmm should be an interesting read. _She thought as she flicked through it quickly, but one page caught her attention, there was an article on giving birth and a 'lovely' picture of some child been birthed by a women in a considerable amount of pain.

"Oh cool what's that?" John asked, grabbing the magazine out of her hand. He turned it upside and from side to side trying to understand the picture. Alexa silently pointed at the caption beside the picture and John gave a squeak oh horror and dropped the magazine like a hot cake. Alexa picked it up and opened it back to the page of the child been born.

"That's not real is it?" Chris asked quietly as he caught a glance of the picture.

Alexa nodded. "But look at how much pain she's in? That can't be right can it? I mean how does she get that out?" John was more then a little horrified.

"Its called being a woman."

"Does it hurt?" Jason asked.

"Do I look like I have any children? Apparently everybody thinks it's the head that is the hardest part to get out, but it's actually the shoulders. I mean if you think about it the shoulders have to squeeze…"

John put up his hand. "Okay, I get the picture enough. I believe you; now get that picture out of my sight before I vomit."

Alexa put the magazine back on the table, but when John wasn't looking she sneaked it into her carry-on bag, she so going to torture them with those pictures when they annoyed her. A few minutes later their flight to California was called, they waited until the very end when most the people had boarded so no one would bother them. Alexa handed over their boarding passes to the airhostess and burst out laughing when she saw Chris wearing his sunglasses. "Take them off." She said still giggling at how ridiculous he looked.

He pretended to look hurt but he took them off anyway. Alexa took her seat beside the window and watched as John took the seat ahead of her. He pushed his seat back so his seat was right under Alexa's nose. "John." Alexa growled.

"Yes sweet cheeks?" his tone was as sweet as sugar.

"Get your chair out of my face."

"Oh I'm sorry, am I doing that. How bout now?"

He pretended to move his chair forward. "Well what do you know the chair is still up my nose." She said sarcastically.

John got up and looked at the situation. "True that is." He said scratching his chin suggestively.

"Yoda move it."

He smiled and shook his head. "I did, you just don't see the difference, get some glasses." He retorted.

"I'm wearing contacts."

"Really, well I'd advise you to get some glasses then, might help you see better." John sat back down.

Alexa pulled the "Mothering Weekly" out of her bag and opened it to the page of the poor women giving birth to the watermelon-like-child. "Oh would you look at that." Alexa said as she covered John's face with the magazine.

"What… Oh my god you stole the birthing magazine. Get it out of my face." He screamed out. Alexa fell back into her chair laughing and watched as John pulled back up his chair quickly. He turned around and gave heran evil stare. "That was evil Lexus, I'd watch you're back if I were you." He hissed.

"Lexus?" She asked still giggling.

"Yeah, Lexus is your evil alter ego." He explained.

**RAW**

Christian, Chris Jericho and Tyson Tomko were standing in a corridor backstage as they pondered over who would be John Cena's mystery partner. ''Jannetty.'' Jericho suggested.

Christian shook his head. ''No, he's in jail or something. It could be his old buddy Kevin Nash?''

Y2J snorted. ''Kevin Nash would pull a hamstring just picking up the phone.''

Tomko stepped in and paused momentarily before speaking. ''You don't think it could be...'' He trailed off.

"Well, we are near Hollywood..." Jericho muttered.

They all laughed it off as Sienna stopped in front of them. ''Hey, I just thought I'd stop by and wish you luck for the match.'' She grinned before sauntering off. She stopped after a second and turned back around to face them. '''Cause you're gonna need it... brothers.''

**After Commercial Break**

Sienna acompanied John to the ring and he grabbed the mic from Lillian. ''Cut the music.'' His music stopped and he raised the mic to his lips. ''The Champ is Here! And I brought some friends with me tonight!'' The crowd cheered. ''There are two members of the Chain Gang and we're all ready to kick some ass!"

More cheers as he handed the microphone to Sienna who smiled. ''And one of them is the Heartbreak Kid himself... Shawn Michaels!" Shawn strutted down to the ring and grinned as Sienna held the ropes for him. he saluted the fans before he grabbed Sienna's hand and kissed it. She chuckled. ''And without further ado... their tag team partner for tonight... the one... the only... THE IMMORTAL HULK HOGAN!''

The crowd went crazy as Hollywood Hulk Hogan made his way down to the ring. Sienna leaned in too Shawn and John and muttered something and they all looked over to where Chris, Tyson and Christian all stood with their mouths agape and the three laughed. Sienna exited the ring and watched intently as they got underway.

Cena and Jericho started off. Jericho gained an early advantage and worked Cena into the corner with a few chops to the chest and right hands. Cena lifted his foot and it met Jericho's face with a resounding smack. Y2J stumbled and Cena hit him with a clothesline and a sit down hip toss throw. He tagged in HBK much to the delight of the crowd. HBK and Jericho exchanged viscous chops in the middle of the ropes, Michaels hit a flying forearm off the ropes. Christian entered the ring but HBK knocked him down and then clocked Tomko for good measure. This allowed Jericho to hit an enziguri kick to Shawn's head. HBK dropped to the ground and Tomko came inside and picked Micheals up and hit him with a big powerslam. Christian was tagged in and he worked on HBK in his teams corner. He shouted smack to Cena as his team picked on HBK. Jericho was tagged back in and he placed HBK in a rear chin lock.

''C'mon Shawn!" Sienna shouted encouragement as she banged her fists on the apron.

The crowd got behind HBK who got to his feet but Jericho quickly dropped him with a kitchen sink knee off of the ropes. Christian came back in and he pummeled The Heart Break Kid before tagging in Tyson Tomko who dropped HBK with a straight right hand to the jaw. He worked over HBK and then tagged Jericho again, who chopped HBK as Tomko held him in the corner. The fans started to chant for Hogan but they were silenced by a running bulldog by Jericho. He misses the Lionsault and lay motionless beside Michaels. Both men crawled slowly to their corners as the crowd went wild for HBK. Jericho tagged in Tyson and HBK tagged Hogan.

''Whoooooo!" Sienna cheered.

Tyson stopped dead in his tracks with a scared look on his face as Hogan knocked all men down in the ring. He nailed Tyson with a clothesline. Hogan grinned and waved hi hand in front of his face. ''You can't see me.''

Jericho attacked him but Cena tackled him outside the ring. Hogan was getting double teamed in the ring by Tomko and Christian but he started to hulk up. Hulk Hogan worked his way to his feet as Christian and Tyson Tomko smashed away at him. Cena was beating up Jericho outside the ring as Hogan hulked up some more. He grabbed the heads of both men and smashed them together. He then called for the crowd. HBK got into the ring and cracked Christian in the jaw with Sweet Chin Music. Christian rolled outside the ring as Hogan threw Tomko off the ropes and nailed him with a big boot. Hogan and HBK called for the crowd. Hogan dropped the leg on Tomko and covered.

1...2…3!

''And here are your winners, John Cena, Shawn Michaels and Hulk Hogan!"

The three men posed in the ring and as Hogan went to leave Cena grabbed him and asked him to pose. Hogan and Cena both posed to the fans as HBK put on Hogan's head band. Cena posed a bit and then left the ring allowing the veterans to have their part. He bowwed to them as the Hulkamaniacs went WILD!

Alexa wandered back to the Women's Locker room and frowned when she saw it was virtually empty apart from her bag on the bench. She walked over and dug through her stuff, finally pulling out her cell phone. _3 missed calls. _One was from Abi and the other two were from an unknown number. Alexa dialled in Abi's number and waited for her friend to answer. _''Hello?''_

''Hey Abs, you called me?'' Alexa asked.

_''Yeah. Your docter called earlier, said he's got your test results back and that you need to go see him as soon as possible.''_ She explained. _''Is everything okay, Lex?''_

''Everything's cool, it was just a check up.''

_''Okay, cool. What time are you and John coming back?'' _

''Um, we should be there early morning.'' She responded.

_''Great. Is Randy coming over?'' _

''I think he's coming on Wednesday, he's got the Smackdown taping tomorrow.''

_''Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then.''_

**Tuesday 28th June 2005**

The flight they had reserved, ended up being the same flight that Jason was taking to Toronto. Alexa sat beside John on the flight, with Jason sitting directly in front of her. They talked amongst each other about a lot of things on the way to Toronto, but most of it involved making fun of Jason - who happily was singing along to his iPod of various music, ignoring a lot of what was going on. "I wonder what happened to the money his mother saved for singing lessons," John said with a chuckle, as Alexa laughed.

"John, we're from Canada. He wouldn't get far on a Canadian dollar."

"We all know Chris Jericho didn't." John said, referring to an old storyline that happened on RAW between Chris and Trish, and the Canadian dollar bet.

"Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. HEY Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her," Jason sang "The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better!"

"JASON!" Alexa shouted, causing Reso to jump, ripping the headphones from his ear.

"WHAT?" he said loudly, but piped his tone down when his ears stopped ringing from the loud music to the quiet of the plane. "What?"

"Do you have any idea how much you're slaughtering my favorite song?" She asked, as John snapped his fingers, realization taking over him.

"Yeah! She's huge into the Beatles, bro." John said, "You single handedly ruined that tune."

"Ruined? Well isn't that a bit _much_?" Jason inquired, as Alexa shot him a glare. Jason just raised an eyebrow. "Maybe not?"

"Man, you honestly just pimp slapped John Lennon and Paul McCartney with your cat chorus. And I hardly mean that as a compliment, my boy." Alexa said as Jason just blinked at her. "What? Think I'm kidding?"

"Honestly…" Jason started, "I was just having fun with it…" There was a moment of silence, before Alexa broke into a smile. Jason just looked at her, and Alexa chuckled quietly. She patted his shoulder, shaking her head as she looked at him. Jason raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You think I'm SERIOUS?" She asked, rolling her eyes with a giggle. "Really, I'm not that much of a bitch."

"Oh, you are…" Jason said, before smiling. "But that's what makes you, you… right?"

"You're damned right about that."

Alexa and John arrived home early morning and Alexa managed to get some much needed sleep before she dressed and headed down to the doctors. She walked over to the pretty blonde at the reception desk and smiled. ''Hey, I'm here to see Doctor Welsh.''

The blonde nodded and typed a few things in on the keyboard before smiling up at her. ''He's free now if you'd like to go in.''

''Thanks.'' Alexa walked over to the wooden door and knocked lightly before entering the room.

Dr. Welsh looked up at her. ''Miss. Torres, glad you came so soon.''

Alexa nodded and sat down in the seat opposite him. Dr. Welsh was a man in his mid fourties and had a calm and caring manner, he had been her doctor for years. ''No problem.''

He pulled some files from his desk draw and slipped on his glasses as he scanned over the material in front of him. He sighed and looked over at her. ''Miss. Torres-''

''Call me Lex.'' She insisted. He sighed again and bowed his head slightly. Alexa's stomach started to churn when she saw the look on his face, something was wrong with her. ''What's wrong with me.''

''We have your test results back from a couple of weeks ago and we've found some cancerous cells.'' He said softly.

''Where?'' She asked.

''In one of your ovaries.'' He explained.

Alexa closed her eyes as the tears threatened to fall. ''How bad is it?''

''It's only in stage one so we've caught it early. Ovarian cancer most frequently appears in women who are older than sixty, although it may occur in younger women who have a family history of the disease. There are marked differences in survival among patients with ovarian cancer, depending on factors such as age, cancer stage, and tissue type. Younger patients tend to fare better in all stages than do older patients. Overall, low-grade tumors grow more slowly and have a better prognosis than high-grade tumors.''

Alexa took a deep breath and sighed. ''What happens now?''

''Well, we'll have to operate and remove as much of the tumor as possible. The extent of surgery depends on the type of cancer and how far it has spread.''

''Will I be able to have children?''

''Usually, the physician removes both ovaries, the uterus, the fallopian tubes, but in some cases, one ovary is removed in a procedure called unilateral oophorectomy.'' He started. ''If we only removed the one ovary then there is a chance that you will be able to have children.''

''Okay.'' She nodded, collecting her thoughts. ''How soon can this be done?''

Alexa started to walk home as she attempted to collect her thoughts. _Why was this happening to her? _Was her main thought. She took a deep breath and wiped away a stray tear which had managed to make its way down her cheek. _How was she going to tell everyone... how was she going to tell Randy? _She made her way over to the park near her house and perched herself on one of the swings before starting to rock back and forth. She didn't want Randy to see her weak and debilitated like she knew she would be in the coming months. She wanted him to know what she had been, not what she was going to become. She didn't want to tell any of her friends either, she knew once people started pitying her, it was over.

Alexa stepped inside the front door a few hours later and quietly closed the door behind her. She tip-toed up the stairs and made it to her room. She closed the door and once it was closed leaned back against it, sighing deeply. Her cell phone started to vibrate in her pocket and she dug it out, looking at the caller ID. _Randy. _She sighed and flipped it open. ''Hello?''

_''Hey babe.''_ Randy's smooth voice greeted her. _''You okay?''_

''I'm okay. You?''

_''Good. I'm at the airport now, the flight should be here soon.''_ He announced. She closed her eyes, she forgot he was coming tomorrow. _''Lex?''_

''Huh?''

_''What's wrong?''_

''Nothing, I'm just tired, that's all.'' She faked a yawn.

_''Okay, well I'll let you get some sleep. I'll try not to wake you up in the morning.'' _He said softly.

''Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.''

_''Yeah, love you.''_

''I love you too.'' She said sadly.

**Wednesday 29th June 2005**

Alexa woke up that morning to the sunlight streaming through her window, blinding her. She groaned and covered her eyes with her arm. She glanced over to the right to see Randy lying there sleeping like a baby. She sighed and rolled over, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Alexa quickly changed into a pair of white track pants and a matching white tank top. She made her way downstairs and found a note on the kitchen counter from Abi.

_Hey Lex,_

_Me n John have gone out 4 a while._

_Catch u l8a_

_Hugz n Kisses_

_Abi_

Alexa sighed, this was the perfect oppertunity to talk to Randy, all she had to do now was figure out what to say. Remembering she had to call Vince she went outside into the garden and dialled his office number.

_''Hello, Vince McMahon's office, how may I help you?'' _A female voice chirped over the phone.

She rolled her eyes. ''Can you put me through to Mr. McMahon please, it's Alexa Torres.''

_''One moment please.''_

Alexa was put on hold for a few minutes before she got through._ ''Hello Alexa, how can I help you?''_

''Hey boss, will you be at Raw on Monday?''

_''Yes I will, why?'' _He asked curiously.

''I need to talk with you, it's important.''

_''Okay, if you come to the arena early and we can have a chat then. Is that okay?''_

''That's great, thank you.''

_''No problem. See you Monday.''_

''Bye.'' Alexa hung up and wandered back into the kitchen.

''Mornin'.'' Randy snaked his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

''Hey. Good flight?''

''It was okay.'' He replied. She nodded and made her and Randy a coffee before turning to him. ''What's with the serious face?'' He chuckled.

''Randy, I- We need to talk.''

His smile faded slightly. ''Sounds serious.''

She nodded and tried to collect her thoughts, struggling to find what she needed to say. He sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. Something was going on. He took a deep breath and gave her some time. ''Lex, c'mere." He said as he placed his hand on the spot next to him on the couch. She sat down next to him with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to tell him. She knew what she had to say would hurt him. "What's going on?"

She took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "I think we need some time apart."

She said it so softly that he barely heard her. Randy stared at her for a few moments before frowning. ''Why? What's brought this on?''

She could hear the pain in his voice. She couldn't even look at him. She felt like a horrible person. How could she say such awful things to the man she loved, to the man who always took care of her? Randy tried his best to fight back the tears. He was so hurt. It didn't matter why Alexa wanted the time apart. All he knew was that the love of his life did not want to be with him anymore.

''Nothing, I just think we need a break.''

Randy sighed. ''That's not a reason. Lex, you've been acting funny for a while now, tell me what's goin' on.''

''I can't, I just need some space for a while.'' She told him. ''I-''

She was cut of by John and Abi stampeading into the kitchen laughing. Both Randy and Alexa turned to look at them and they knew they had interrupted something. ''Sorry guys.'' John said.

Alexa shook her head. ''It's fine. We're done talking anyway.'' She avoided Randy's gaze. '' I'm goin' for a walk, I'll catch you guys later.'' She grabbed her cell and stuffed it into her pocket before leaving the kicthen.

John and Abi stared at Randy as they heard the front door slam. ''What's up with her?'' Abi asked him.

''She just broke up with me.'' He told them.

''What? Why?'' John asked, a shocked look on his face.

Randy shocked. ''I don't know, man. She just said she needed some space for a while. Listen, I'm gonna grab my case and head home, she doesn't want me here.''

''Aren't you gonna try talk some sense into her, find out what's goin' on?'' John asked.

''No point. She's stubborn, she won't tell me anything.'' He replied. ''I'll wait until she comes to me.''

**Monday 4th July 2005**

Alexa walked into the arena for Raw that night. Nobody else was here except the crew who were setting up the ring and backstage area for the show. She hadn't see or spoken to Randy since Wednesday and had ignored Abi and John when they tried to talk some sense into her. Alexa made her way to Vince's office and lightly rapped on the door. ''Come in!"

She opened the door and walked inside. ''Hey.''

''Lex, I was wondering when you'd be here.'' He smiled. ''Take a seat.'' She sat down and made herself comfortable. ''Now what's so important that you needed to speak to me about?''

Alexa looked him in the eyes and paused for a second. ''I've been feeling a little off for a while now and I went to the docter a few weeks ago and had some tests done. I went back to see him a few days ago and he told me that I... I've got cancer.'' She told him softly.

''Oh Lex, I'm so sorry.'' Alexa smiled as he continued. ''Well, whatever time off you need that's fine.''

Alexa nodded. ''I've got to go back on Wednesday and they're going to operate then.''

''What kind is it?''

''Ovarian.'' She replied. ''After the operation I'll have to have chemotherapy but I should still be able to work in between.''

''I can't ask you to do that.'' He shook his head.

''No, I want to. I don't want to sit at home and mope around. The docter said it was fine and I'll work the chemo around my schedule.'' She insisted.

''If that's what you want.'' He finally agreed. ''How is everyone else taking it?''

She looked down. ''I haven't told anyone.''

''And why is that?''

She shrugged. ''It's not their problem at the end of the day. I don't want everyone to start looking at me and treating at me differently just because I've got some stupid disease. I'm going to get through this.''


	13. Chapter 13

**Monday 11th July **

Alexa laid in her hospital bed as she flipped through the channels on the TV. It had been five days since her operation and the doctor had told her that he had succeslfully removed one of her ovaries and the cancer hadn't spead. She had lied and told Abi that she was visiting her brother for a while. Only Vince knew where she really was and that's how she wanted it. Her eyes flickered to the TV and she saw John make his entrance. She turned up the volume and watched.

_John Cena made his way down the ring to a huge pop. He entered the ring and grabbed the mic. ''Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!" The crowd went crazy as he grinned. ''Make some noise up in here, because the champ is here!'' He paused until the crowd had quietened down. '' It feels good to be out here but I'm having a bad day. Bischoff is up my ass. I've got Y2-Cheap, coming out here and saying how he kicked my ass on the Highlight Reel last week. Jericho seems to believe he can take my title from me anytime he wants, and there lies the problem.This is Chain Gang, and we solve problems.The solution is simple, if you want some…come get some!'' _

_Cena threw down the title as Eric Bischoff's music hit and the General Manager of RAW made his way down to the ring. Bischoff got into the ring and grabbed a mic. ''It's like I was trying to get through your thick skull backstage. This is about that WWE Title, you don't defend it when you want to, you defend it when I want you to. You had an opportunity to get on my good side, but no, and now you're gonna see what happens when you throw your weight around.''_

_''It seems to me like you're physically threatening me.'' Cena retorted._

_The music of Chris Jericho hit in the arena and he made his way down to the ring. ''Wiat there.'' Bischoff told Jericho, who paused in the aisle. ''I know you'd love to get into the ring right now, but why get your hands dirty on a thug like Cena.''_

_''Get in the ring.'' Cena demanded._

_''There's no reason for it.'' Bischoff said. ''Jericho can get something better by waiting. You will be defending the WWE Title at SummerSlam, against Chris Jericho!''_

_Jericho thanked Bischoff for his decision. ''Last week I said I will take that title anytime I want. I'll do it because I have to. You're a disgrace Cena, you call me cheap, when you're cheapening the legacy of the championship just by having it. Bischoff is right, you're not championship material. You're nothing but a thug, a low down thug. You don't deserve to be champion. I'm the one who deserves the title, and when I beats you I'm going to go on to become a bigger superstar than ever. I'll sell more records, I'll be in the movies, the magazines, and be the biggest superstar in the WWE.''_

_Cena laughed. ''Get off your own nuts. This ain't about being a superstar; it's about real recognizing real. Let's settle it right now.'' John removed his shirt._

_Jericho took off his jacket in the aisle. ''I could come in that ring, but I'm not going to. At SummerSlam, there will be a new WWE Champion, and his name is Chris Jericho!''_

_Bischoff laughed in the ring as Jericho left, and then Cena got on the mic again. ''I guess that since you and Jericho are in cahoots, then you're are a team, and since you're team mate ain't here, maybe I should take it out on you.'' Cena dropped the mic and hit Bischoff with the FU. ''Welcome to the new RAW, bitch!"_

Alexa smiled, even though it had only been a few days she missed all of her friends. Most of all she missed Randy. She regretted not telling him the truth but she knew it was too late now. ''Miss. Torres?''

Alexa turned towards the door and smiled at the nurse. ''I've already told you, call me Lex.''

''There's a call for you, Lex, says his name's Mr. McMahon?'' She explained.

Alexa nodded and reached over to the side of the bed where the phone was. ''Hello?''

_''Alexa, it's Vince, I just called to see how you were doing.''_

She smiled. ''I'm doin' okay, Vince. They managed to removed all of the tumor and it hasn't spread.''

_''That's good news Lex.''_ He said happily.

''Yeah, he said I can be at Raw the week after next but I won't be able to wrestle for a few weeks.'' She told him.

_''That's great. Well, call me when you're ready to come back and make sure you get enough rest.''_

''Will do, boss. Thanks for calling.''

_''Take care, Lex.''_

**Monday 25th July  
**  
Alexa walked into the Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio for that nights Raw. She had arranged with the doctor at the hospital in Toronto that she would have her chemotherapy every Tuesday and Vince had arranged her schedule so it fitted around her appointments. ''LEX!"

She turned around to see Chris jogging towards her. She smiled. ''Hey Chris. Miss me?''

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. ''Of course I did. Did you have a good vacation?''

_So that's what Vince told everyone. _She thought. ''It was okay.''

''Good. Now, I hear that you and Randy split up. What happened?'' He inquired.

''I needed some space.''

''Space?'' He asked incredously. ''Lex, it's blatantly obvious that you two are crazy about each other.''

''Just drop it okay?''

''Fine.''

**RAW**

''Here's Sienna folks!" JR exclaimed as the diva made her way down the ramp.

She climbed into the ring and took a microphone from Lillian and stood in the centre of the ring. "Hellooooooooooooooooo Cleveland!" The crowd went wild, as Sienna's voice echoed around the arena. "It's time for the Battle of the Bands so lets get this party started."

With that the whole arena blacked out as the first people made their way out. Suddenly the lights burst on revealing John Cena, Tha Trademarc and Bumpy Knuckles at the top of the ramp, they then started their bumpin' performance of Bad Bad Man.

Once they had finished, the music of Chris Jericho then hit as he made his way out to the opposite side of the stage. He lifted the mic to his lips. ''I have to be honest with you, that just plain sucked.'' The crowd booed. ''It was rotten.''

''Well how 'bout you show me how it's done?'' Cena challanged.

''All of these people bought me into what I'm doing.'' The crowd cheered. ''You've actually fooled them, they're all a flock of sheep and that's unfair. I have one of the greatest Rock and Roll Bands waiting in the back, and they're already booing them because of him. If they were in any other arena the fans would be cheering. The fans have already made up their minds, and I am pulling Fozzy out of this contest.''

"Hold up, hold up," Sienna interrupted, "You're tellin' me that because the fans are gonna boo you, that means you ain't performin', that just sounds like your scared of a little competition."

"Listen up tuts, I'm not goin' to take any crap from you. That's right you probably wouldn't know good music if it hit you in the face, all you listen to is cheap crap." Jericho sneered.

"Well I listen to Fozzy" Sienna stated with a grin.

"Dayam, she just burned you good Y2Cheap, if you ain't gonna perform then leave the damn stage and let us show you how it's done properly." Cena said, flanked by Tha Trademarc and Bumpy Knuckles.

Giving dirty looks to all tree man and to Sienna, Jericho left the top of the ramp looking thoroughly ticked off. Looking around Sienna decided to state the obvious, "Well boys and girls here are your winners, Bumpy Knuckles, Tha Trademarc and the WWE champion John Cena!"

Smiling up at the three men Sienna climbed out of the ring and made her way up to the ramp, as The Time Is Now was performed, she was stopped however by Cena who took her hand and planted a kiss on it. Smiling, she nodded at Cena and made her way backstage.

**Later**

"Can you believe this bull?" John asked, angrily storming into his locker room after he jumped Jericho at the start of the show, "Bischoff's putting Y2Crap as the ref? How the hell can I win now?"

"You're gonna win," Sienna assured him.

"I'm sorry," John told her, "But did you hear the part about Jericho being the ref for the match against Carlito?"

"Yeah, I did," She replied, "But I know that you have a lot more heart than either one of them. Heart always wins over egos and backstage politics."

"This isn't like SMACKDOWN, baby," John said, "All the political bullshit is for a reason and that's to screw guys like me over."

Sighing heavily, Sienna took John's hand into hers, pulling him closer to her. "Not if you let them," She replied, "I know you, John. I know that you've overcome bigger things. Is it gonna be hard? Yes. Will you get hurt? That's part of the job. Giving up isn't an option though."

"I went through hell to get this," John said, looking to his title, "And bled buckets to keep it." Placing the title over his shoulder, John looked back to Sienna, who smiled up at him. "No way in HELL I'm giving it up without a fight," John smiled.

"That's right," Sienna told him, happily.

"Because - - - the champ - - - is - - - here."

''Damn right.'' She grinned.

After the break Sienna made her way down the hallways. She eventually found Bischoff's office and she walked in without knocking to find Bischoff, Jericho and Carlito formulating a plan for the match. "You know, it's rude to walk in without knocking." Eric stated irritably.

"Well I'm only rude to people I don't like so there you go." Sienna replied with a grin, "Anyway Cena asked me to tell you that you're gonna get what's comin' to you and to call you frostytops. So, frostytops, please tell me that you have me scheduled for a match tonight."

"Firstly you can tell Cena that he isn't in a position to be making threats, secondly, you will regret it if you insist on calling me frostytops and thirdly, no you don't have a match the Diva Search is ongoing and we have no space for any other diva action." Eric smirked before turning his back on her.

"Well that's a pile of bull, just because the Diva Search is going on doesn't mean that any other of the divas can't wrestle, I came here to wrestle and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Oh and you," Sienna turned and stepped up to Jericho, "Cena also asked me to do this." With that Sienna delivered a straight right-hand to Jericho, the force knocking him into Carlito and sending them both flying to the floor. Letting out a loud laugh Sienna turned and sprinted out of the office and down the hall.

Hearing the totally P'd off voices of Carlito and Jericho, she ducked into the nearest locker room. She leant against the door, trying to catch her breath when she realised she was hiding in someone's locker room. Turning she came face to well stomach with that someone, looking up Sienna slowly backed away from the seven foot giant before smiling sheepishly and waiting for him to speak. "Can I help you?" The Big Show's voice boomed around the small room.

Sticking her chin out defiantly Sienna replied, "Actually, I just stepped in here so I could avoid getting' the crap kicked out of me so I'll be leaving now."

As she was about to slip out of the door Show placed a massive hand on her extremely small arm. "Who's gonna kick the crap outta you and why?" he asked.

"Well, Cena asked me to do him a favour so I did, but that favour involved my fist connecting very harshly with Jericho's face." She replied with a smile. The Big Show chuckled loudly before removing his hand from her arm. As she walked down the corridor she could still hear him chuckling quietly to himself.

Alexa walked into the Women's locker room after the show had finished and sighed when she saw it was empty. She sat down on the bench, wincing slightly as she jarred her wound from the operation. She reached into her bag and grabbed her pnone flipping it open, seeing that she had no messages and no missed calls. Her eyes fell upon her screensaver, a picture of Randy. _What have I done? _She wondered. For the first time in months, she was hit with an agonizing pang of loneliness. She was all alone. She had no one. And it was all her own doing. With a loud exhale, she rose from the bench. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep, calming breath. When she opened them, she found herself eyeing her own reflection as she curiously gazed into the mirror hanging on the wall. "Oh my God..." she muttered under her breath, her eyes widening in horror. It felt like - despite the countless times she'd spent staring into a mirror - she was seeing her own face for the first time. It was a shocking realization... she looked _awful_. Her complexion was still flawless, her makeup still perfect, and there was not a hair out of place. That wasn't what seemed so horrible. It was her eyes. Alexa was always big on reading people through their eyes. Hers were empty... dark, cold, and sad. She had never seen such a pitiful gaze coming from her own eyes. The violet colored orbs sent her a profound message... she was truly unhappy. A tugging sensation pulled at her chest, and she released a shaky sigh. Her eyes began to burn... She blinked a few times, but the feeling persisted. The fact that she was actually crying upset her further, causing even more tears to well up in her ducts. She bit down hard on her lip, hoping to stop it from quivering. "Stop it," she urged herself, staring dead into the mirror again. "Ugh, stop it!"

"What did I tell you about talking to yourself?"

Alexa whipped around, placing her arms in front of her in a defensive nature. Her arms dropped to her sides, though, when she saw it was only Chris. "I'm not in the mood, Chris." She replied.

Chris frowned as she stepped into the room, a disheartened gaze taking over her features as she realized just how upset his friend was. She looked so defeated, and that was not the Alexa that he had come to know and love. ''What's wrong?'' Alexa could only shake her head, the tears spilling freely from her eyes as she slumped down to the floor. The tears that had threatend to spill, trickled slowly from her violet orbs, the brunette blinking rapidly but to no avail. And instead of wiping them away, she just let them fall. Chris' heart broke just by looking at her, she looked so... alone. He sighed and knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug. After ten minutes her sobs had quietened down. ''C'mon, let's get you back to the hotel.''

Chris swiped the keycard and Alexa's door swung open. The pair stepped inside and Chris closed the door after him, placing the bags on the floor. He watched at Alexa silently removed a pair of boxers and a tank top from her case and she walked into the bathroom. Several minutes later she emerged and put the clothes she had been wearing on top of her bag as Chris watched her intently. Now all of the make-up had been removed from her face he could see how exausted and gaunt she looked. Her eyes seemed empty and she had obviously lost weight. His eyes went to the pair of black boxers which were practically hanging from her frame. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw some gauze sticking out from under the boxers, on her lower abdomen. ''What's that?'' Alexa followed his gaze and looked down at the bandage that was covering her wound. She pretended not to hear him. Chris stood and walked over to her and grabbed her wrist lightly. He looked at him curiously as he examined her arms, seeing the needle marks in the crook of her elbow. He raised an eyebrow and looked her in the eyes. ''Is there something you're not telling us?'' He questioned softly. Alexa sighed and sat back on the bed, Chris taking the space beside her. She glanced at him for a second before returning her gaze to the floor, her eyes tearing up again. ''Lex, please, you're starting to scare me.'' He pleaded.

Alexa finally relented and told Chris everything. When she was finished explaining, Chris just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face as he let it all sink in. ''But you're so young...'' He whispered in disbelief.

Alexa offered him a soft smile. ''Life's a bitch.''

He didn't laugh, just looked at her intently. ''Why didn't you tell anyone?''

''I thought I could get through it on my own and I didn't see the point in making everyone worry.'' She told him honestly. ''I don't want everyone looking at me like I'm already gone, I don't want the pity and I don't want to be treated differently. Yeah, it sucks, but shit happens.''

Chris shook his head. ''How can you be like that?''

''Like what?''

''So... facetious about this?''

She shrugged. ''It's my way of dealing with it, I guess. Unless you'd rather me moping around all the time.''

''No, I wouldn't want that at all.''

''Good.''

A thought suddenly sprung into his head. ''Is this why you broke up with Randy?'' She nodded. ''Why?''

''Because I didn't want him to see me when things get bad.'' She sighed at Chris' concerned look. ''I'm not gonna sugar-coat things, my chemotherapy starts tomorrow and I'm going to feel like shit, look like shit, I'm going to snap at everyone and there's a slight chance my hair will fall out. I don't want any of you to see me like that, especially Randy. I don't want him to think I was guilt tripping him into staying with me.''

Chris shook his head. ''Randy would never think that and I really doubt that he cares about any of that stuff because he loves you and if he knew I know that he would want to be here for you.''

''Chris, promise me something.''

''What?''

''Promise you won't tell anyone anything about what I just told you.''

''I can't, Lex, I-''

''Please.'' She begged.

He sighed and looked her in the eyes for a second before nodding reluctantly. ''Fine. But, only if you promise me something?''

She raised an eyebrow. ''What?''

''That I can come with you when you have the chemo.''

''I can't ask you to do th-''

''I want to.'' He replied sincearly.

**Tuesday 26th July**

Alexa and Chris sat in the doctor's office as he explained the process of the chemotherapy. ''Chemotherapy involves using drugs to destroy cancer cells. Many of these drugs destroy cancer cells by preventing them from growing and dividing rapidly. During treatment, damage to these cells, for example, hair follicles, red and white blood cells, platelets may cause Anemia, nausea and possible temporary hair loss.'' Alexa smiled at Chris as he squeezed her hand. ''Now, the cycle we're going to use with you is the chemotherapy with cisplatin and paclitaxel. The drugs are given in an IV once every 21 days for 4-6 treatments, which is six months. But as you're on the road for the majority of the month, I suggest we do it every tuesday, it cuts down the time of the course.'' He finished and looked at Alexa. ''Do you have any questions?''

Alexa thought for a moment then shook her head. ''No, I think you covered everything.''

**Three Hours Later**

Alexa removed her jacket as she closed the door behind her. Chris had just dropped her off at home and she kept thinking about what he had said about Randy. She sighed and walked into the living room where she found John and Abi sitting on the sofa watching a movie. ''Hey guys.'' She greeted.

''Hey Lex, you okay?'' John asked.

''Yeah.'' She nodded, flopping down on the chair. ''What've you two been doing?''

Abi smirked. ''Oh, y'know, this and that.''

Alexa rolled her eyes. ''I don't wanna know.''

The ringing of the phone interrupted the comfortable silence and all three looked between each other to see who was going to get up. Abi sighed and pushed herself up, moving over to the other side of the room to pick up the phone. ''Hello?'' She answered. ''Yeah, hang on.'' She covered the earpiece with her hand and turned to look at Alexa. ''It's for you.'' She smiled.

Alexa groaned and stood up moving over to the phone. ''Who is it?'' She whispered.

Abi shrugged and handed her friend the phone. ''Hello?''

_''Hey Lex.''_

Her eyes widened slightly and she glared at Abi who smiled sweetly. ''Hey Randy.''

_''I just thought I'd call and see how you're doing.''_

She smiled, he was so sweet. ''I'm doin' alright, thanks. You?''

_''I'm alright I guess, been keeping busy.'' _He replied. Neither said anything for several moments before Randy broke the silence. _''I- I miss you Lex.''_

She closed her eyes and sighed. ''I miss you too.''

_''Do you think maybe we could meet up sometime and talk?'' _He suggested hopefully.

''I don't know, Ran I-''

_''Please, Lex. We can go for a coffee or something.''_ He said. _''As friends.''_

She sighed and nodded although he couldn't see her. ''Sure, that sounds good.''

_''Great!" _

Alexa chuckled, she could almost see his smile. ''Well, give me a call tomorrow or something and we can work something out.''

_''Okay, I'll do that.'' _He agreed. _''See you soon.''_

''Bye.''

**Wednesday 27th July**

Alexa shot up in bed, wondering what the hell had woken her up. She looked around and glanced over at the alarm clock. _6.37. _She read. She groaned and fell back into her pillow and closed her eyes. A few second later she heard a _clunk _against her window. After another few seconds she heard it again. Sighing, she whipped the cover off her body and made her way over to the window and opened the curtains. She unlocked and opened the window before peering her head out. Standing below her was Adrian, his arms poised to throw another stone. ''Adrian?''

''Lex!" He exclamined. ''Do you have any idea how long I've been standing here?''

She smirked. ''You should've told me you were coming.''

''You gonna let me in or what?''

''Hang on.'' She moved away from the window and pulled on her black silk gown before quietly making her way downstairs, so she wouldn't wake John or Abi. She unlocked the door and let Adrian in, before leading him into the kitchen. ''Coffee?'' She offered.

''Please.''

She started to make the coffee as she turned to look at him. ''So, what are you doing here?''

He placed a hand over his heart and pretended to look offended. ''What makes you think I didn't just drop by to see my beautiful sister.''

She cocked an eyebrow. ''This early, I think not.'' She turned back to the coffee. ''You had an argument with Susanne didn't you?''

''Why do you insist on calling her that? She's our mother.''

She snorted. ''Only by blood.''

He shook his head. ''Well, to answer your question, yes, I did have an argument with _Mom_.''

''About what?''

He shrugged. ''Things in general. She's upset with me because she thinks you're a bad influence on me. I'm moving down to San Antonio in a few months.''

''How come?'' She asked, handing him his coffee.

''Thanks.'' He took a sip. ''Well, there's this basketball team down there, The Ravens, they want me to be their new coach.'' He said excitedly.

Alexa smiled. Her brother had always been into all kinds of sport, but basketball had always been his one passion. He was hoping to make it as a pro, but a knee injury put and end to that, much to the delight of their mother. ''That's fantastic!" She hugged him. ''I'm proud of you 'Rian.''

He grinned. ''Thanks.''

''Let me guess, Mom wasn't so happy?''

He grimaced. ''That's the understatement of the year.''

''Don't worry about her. She tried to stop me from doing what I love and look where it got her, nowhere. Just follow your heart and don't worry about what anyone else says, it's your life.''

He smiled sadly. ''You're so much like dad.''

**Monday 1st August**

**RAW**

Chris rolled his eyes, stepping back. "Well, if it isn't the Cena Ho."

She leaned against the opposite wall from Chris. "And if it isn't the Undisputed Chump. Goody."

He looked down at her revealing outfit. She was dressed in a short denim mini skirt, black strappy sandels and a black fishned tank top over her bra. "And she still looks the same, as slutty as ever!"

"Screw you." She snapped.

"I know you'd like to," he replied. "But you're just not ready to be with a real man like this."

"What the hell are you talking about, Y2L?"

"My name isn't Y2L.'' He said with a frown.

"Y2 Loser... Yes, that sounds about right," She said sweetly as the fans cheered her.

"Just for my own curiosity, did you become a bitch before or after turning into the Cena Wench?"

She smirked. "I've been a bitch long before meeting John!"

"Wow...I'm sure surprised." the sarcasm was very evident in that statement alone.

"But Chris..."

"What?"

"When did you become a bitch? Before or after getting the championship?"

"I'll have you know I've always been a- HEY! Wait a second!"

Sienna laughed. "Don't worry Chris! I've always thought you were a bitch!"

He scowled at her. ''Do you think that little stunt you pulled last week was clever?'' He inched towards her. ''Well it wasn't. Why're you sticking by that 'thug' anyway?''

She scoffed. ''Because he's my friend. Which is more than I can say for you.'' She spat.

He smirked. ''You think I care? I've got new friends now, friends that bring more benefits that you ever did.''

She rolled her eyes. ''You really think that you can take that title from John at Summerslam?'' He nodded confidently. ''Well think again assclown, 'cause I'm gonna make sure you don't.'' She threatened before sauntering off down the hallway, Y2J staring after her with a knowing smirk on his lips.

Alexa made her way towards the locker room and as she turned the corner she spotted a familiar face. She grinned and ran towards him and covered his eyes. ''Guess who?''

He chuckled. ''Hey Lex.'' He turned around and pulled her into a hug.

''You looked good out there Matt.'' She smiled. ''So, you're back for good?''

''I tihnk so, you never know around here do you.''

''I guess. Lookin' forward to Summerslam?'' He nodded and Alexa saw the burning passion in his eyes. ''Well, I gotta jet, but welcome back and I hope you kick Adam's ass…''

**Later**

''The odds are against Cena tonight.''

''That they are.'' King agreed.

''Carlito's got his friend, Chris Jericho as the referee tonight and the General Manager at ringside.''

''And the only person Cena's got in his corner is Sienna.'' King pointed out. ''Which is something I wouldn't mind having.''

Sienna was cheering on the champion as he fought out of the wrist lock Carlito had him in and knocked him down. Carlito kicked Cena in the chest and nailed a neckbreaker. He went for the cover and Jericho did a fast count but Cena kicked out and Jericho nailed him.

''This is unfair on the champion.'' JR muttered.

''I think it's genius.'' King chuckled.

''You would.''

Carlito nailed a back elbow and Cena quickly kicked out of another fast count. ''C'mon!" Sienna called from the outside. Jericho just blew her a kiss as the crowd booed.

Carlito beat on Cena in the corner with right hands and elbows before picking Cena up and going for a vertical suplex. Cena blocked it and went for one of his own but Jericho pulled the legs of Carlito back down, allowing him to nail a DDT. Carlito went for the cover and Cena had his foot on the ropes but Jericho counted anyway. The Doctor of Thuganomics kicked out.

Sienna appeared to have had enough and jumped up on the apron and yelling at Carlito and Jericho. ''Hey, asshole!" Both men turned to look at her as she shouted. ''If you count and slower than that again I'm gonna-''

She was cut off as Eric Bischoff grabbed her around the waist and removed her from the apron. She yanked herself out of his grasp and spun around, angrily punching him in the face.

''Oh my God!" JR exclaimed.

Eric's hands flew to his face to cover his nose. Sienna had a smirk on her face as the blood dripped trough his fingers and onto his shirt.

''She just disrespected the General Manger!" King said in disbelief.

''Well she knows Jericho won't disqualify John if she gets involved, becasue he'll just retain the belt.'' JR pointed out.

The crowd cheered as Eric glared at Sienna one last time before he made his way up the ramp and backstage. Sienna watched him leave before returning her attention to the match just as Cena tackled Jericho. Carlito pounced on him and placed him in a side headlock. Jericho begged for him to quit but Cena refused. Cena worked his way to his feet and managed to drop Carlito over his back. John ran at him but Carlito nailed a falling face slam and he nearly got a three count.

The fight went to the outside where Carlito slammed Cena's head off the security rail after it was exposed by Jericho. Carlito rolled him back into the ring where he gets another near quick three count. Cena went punch for punch with Carlito and he gained control by taking Carlito down with a shoulder block followed by a back body drop and a spinning back suplex. Cena did the five knuckle shuffle but Jericho did not count. Cena choked Jericho but Carlito attacked him from behind. Cena fired on him though and threw a back elbow to Jericho. Cena went for the FU but Jericho kicked him in the gut. Cena then clotheslined Jericho over the top rope and nailed Carlito with the FU. Another referee ran down the ramp and into the ring before counting the three count.

Jericho re-entered the ring and kicked John right in the plums slamming the champion's head on the turnbuckle. Jericho took it outside where he gave Cena a suplex on the mat. He grabbed a camera and nailed Cena right in the face. The crowd booed as Cena didn't move.

''The champion's been busted open folks.''

''What's Sienna doing?'' JR asked.

Sienna had got a chair from ringside and was creeping up behind Chris as he held John in the Walls of Jericho. She raised the chair over her head and swung it towards Jericho's skull as hard as she could. A sickening _thwack _was heard before Y2J slumped over and landed on the ground beside Cena, both lying motionless as Raw ended.

''I'm soooooo sorry!" Alexa ran over to Eric who had an EMT tending to his nose. ''I didn't mean to hit you so hard and-''

He waved his hand. ''Don't worry about it, these things happen.''

''But still-''

''It's fine, really.'' He insisted.

John and Chris wandered up behind Alexa and Chris whistled at the blood spewing from Eric's nose. ''Nice shot, Lex.''

She turned to shoot him a look. ''It's not funny.''

Chris cleared his throat. ''Well, um, do you need a ride to the hotel?'' She nodded. ''Okay, I'll meet you in the parking lot, go get ready.''

''Okay.'' She turned back to Eric and smiled apologetically. ''Once again, very sorry.''

**Wednesday 3rd August**

Alexa flicked through the TV, finding nothing on there yet that had appealed to her. Her arm was sore from her dose of chemotherapy yesterday because the nurse had a hard time finding a vien to put the IV in. As a result, the underside of her elbow was a disguting purple and blue. John had taken Abi to meet his parents in Boston so she had the house to herself until they came back Saturday, leaving her alone with nothing to do. It was mid-day and here she was lounging on the sofa cuddled up in her duvet watching TV. She sipped her coffee and placed it back on the table with a content sigh.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

She rolled her eyes_. Typical_. She thought as she unwrapped herself and dragged herself to answer the door. She unlocked it and swung it open, not expecting to see Randy standing there with some flowers. ''Hi.''

Randy grinned as he drank in her appearence. She was wearing a pair of his RKO boxers and a light blue tank top. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and her face was devoid of any make up, showing her natural beauty. ''Hey.'' He greeted as he handed her the roses he had got her. ''John said you were feeling a bit under the weather so I bought you these to cheer you up.''

''Thank you, they're beautiful.'' She beamed as she sniffed them. ''You wanna come in?''

''Sure.''

He stepped inside and she closed the door behind him, following him into the kitchen. She reached into a cupboard and took out a vase before filling it with water.Alexa asked as she neatly put the roses into the vase. They moved into the living room and Randy sat in the chair as Alexa placed the vase on the coffee table before resuming her previous position with her duvet. He smirked. ''Comfy?''

''Very.'' She replied as she finished off her coffee.

''You want another?'' He offered.

''Sure.'' She replied, handing her empty cup to him.

Several minutes later he returned and handed her a fresh cup. She grinned and took a long swallow of the coffee. Mmm, light and sweet, just the way she liked it. "You know just how I take my coffee. God, you are just so perfect."

"Watch it, I might get a big head with all this flattery you keep tossing around at me."

"Ooh, you left yourself open for a supremely filthy comment about that, but I'm going to be a lady and restrain myself." She smirked.

"Oh, no, don't do that on my behalf, I rather like it when you're unrestrained."

Randy walked down the stairs and back into the living room and looked over at Alexa, who had apparantly fallen asleep when he'd gone to the toilet. She was curled up on the sofa, wrapped up in her cream duvet. Her head was resting on the arm of the sofa and a few strands of hair were covering her closed eyes. Smiling, he gently pushed them behind her ear as he watched her sleep. He'd missed her the past few weeks, it had been weird not waking up to her in the morning and going to sleep with her at night. Randy didn't know what had caused her to want to take a break from their relationship but he was going to find out.

**Monday 8th August**

Alexa whistled to herself as she strode into The Mellon Arena for Raw that night in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She hadn't seen Randy since his visit last week but she'd had a good time while he was there. Smiling at a few backstage technicians she made her way to the Women's locker room to drop her stuff off. Walking inside she found Lillian, Stacy and Lisa-Marie. ''Hey people.'' She greeted.

''Hey.'' Lisa smiled at her.

''You gotta match tonight?'' Stacy asked her.

''Nope.'' She shook her head. She was medically cleared to wrestle for next week. ''You?''

''Me, Shane and Matt (Rosey) against Lisa, John (Romeo) and Tom (Antonio).'' She told her.

''Cool.'' Her cell phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and flipped it open, not bothering to look at the caller ID. ''Hello?''

_''Hola, hermana. Hello, sister. ''_

She waved to the girls before exiting the locker room and wandering down the hallway. ''Hola Eddie, cómo es la tía vickie? Hey Eddie, how's aunt vickie? ''

_''Ella es buena, ella me dijo decir hola. She's good, she told me to say hello. '' _

''Bueno. Y las muchachas? Good. And the girls? '' She inquired. She hadn't see Eddie's daughter's for over a year, they must have grown so much by now, she thought.

_''El shawna y el cheryl son el hacer bueno, usted tendrá que venir verlos una cierta hora. Shawna and Cheryl are doing good, you'll have to come and see them some time.'' _

''Voluntad, yo falto cada uno. I will, I miss everyone. '' She told him with a small smile.

_''Cuál es éste yo oiga hablar tan usted y romperse randy para arriba? So... what's this I hear about you and Randy breaking up? '' _

_A-ha! _She thought triuphantly. _And here's the point to the whole phone call. _''Es complicado. It's complicated. ''

He sighed on the other end, she obviously didn't want to talk about it but that was too bad. _''No cuido, qué soy él hecho este vez? I don't care, what's he done this time? ''_

''Randy no hizo cualquier cosa eddie, necesidad de i apenas... un cierto espacio, que es todo. Randy didn't do anything Eddie, i just... need some space, that's all. ''

_''Para qué? What for? '' _When she didn't answer him, he sighed yet again and continued. _''Alexa, gente me tiene dicho que usted no haya estado actuando usted mismo últimamente. incluso no intente y mentir a mí, le conozco demasiado bien. ¿qué se está encendiendo? Lex, people have told me that you've not been acting yourself lately. Don't even try and lie to me, I know you too well. What's going on?'' _He asked softly.

This time it was her that sighed. ''Le dije ya que, sea complicado. I already told you, it's complicated. ''

Neither said anything for a few moments until Eddie eventually broke the silence. _''Cuál es usted que hace miércoles? What are you doing Wednesday? ''_

''Nada, por qué? Nothing, why? ''

_''Voy a venir verle, bien? I'm going to come and see you, alright?''_

''Eddie... no es necesario, esta cosa entera ha estado soplada fuera de la proporción, estoy muy bien, juro. Eddie... it's not neccesary, this whole thing has been blown out of proportion, i'm fine, I swear. ''

_''No cuido. deseo ver para me, yo conseguiré bien un vuelo temprano así que estaré allí cerca de las doce. I don't care. I want to see for myself, alright. I'll get an early flight so i'll be there about twelve o'clock.'' _

''La multa I entonces le considerará. Fine. I'll see you then. ''

_''Sí, ámele Lex. Yeah, love you Lex. ''_

She smirked. ''Parte posteriora de la derecha en usted viejo hombre. Right back at you old man.''

He chuckled. ''Adiós. Bye. ''

She stuffed her cell back into her pocket and sighed, leaning back on the wall. There was no way Eddie was going to leave without an explanation, and she couldn't lie to him, she never could. ''You okay?''

She looked up and smiled at Jason. ''Yeah, I'm fine.''

He raised and eyebrow, obviously not believing her but not saying anything else. ''You wanna come to the cafeteria, get something to eat before the show?''

''Sure.''

**RAW**

''There's John Cena's locker room, King.'' JR pointed to the titon-tron. ''I bet he's feeling pretty beat up after last week.''

The crowd went crazy when Sienna and John appeared on the screen. Both were sat on the leather couch, John was flipping through a magazine and Sienna was studying her nails. She sighed and looked at John. ''I'm gonna go get a drink. Want anything?"

"Yeah, can you get me a water?''

Sienna opened the door. "What kind?"

He frowned. "Water comes in kinds now?"

"Ya gotta get with the times, man. Still, bubbles, mineral, vitamin. List goes on." She smirked.

"Just get me the closest thing to tap water. Better yet, get me a styrofoam cup and I'll just get some out of the tap."

Sienna laughed. "Styrofoam cup. Coming right up."

The camrea followed Sienna as she waltzed through the hallway, getting a shot of her ass.

''Whoa! Sienna's looking good tonight, I'm loving them jeans!" King chuckled.

"Well look who it is, Bischoff. My old pal Sienna."

She blatantly ignored them both and decided on a Gatorade. After slipping in the change the machine let out a loud cla-clunk-clunk before spitting out her drink. She was screwing off the cap when she was forcibly spun around by Bischoff. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." She smiled and tipped his head courteously. "Mr. Biscoff. Mrs. Bischoff." Eric sneered. He looked at Jericho and nudged his head at Sienna. Y2J responded by pinning the woman against the vending machine. She just laughed. "You've taught puppy all kinds of tricks. What's he gonna do next, lick his own balls?"

Jericho loosened his grip slightly as Bischoff frowned in bewilderment. "That's so random. Why would he do that?"

"Because of this." Sienna raised her knee, delivering a tear jerking low blow to the Ayatolla who crumbled to the floor. Sienna got Cena's cup from a nearby catering table before turning back to Chris and Eric. "I'll see you two flower boy jackasses later."

**LATER**

As Raw came back from commercial break, Jericho and Bischoff were seen complaining about everything. Eric was seen rolling his eyes as Sienna pranced towards them. She gave them a smile and went to walk past when Chris grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. ''You think you're so damn clever, don't you?''

She cocked her head to the side. ''No... I know I'm clever, which is more than I can say for you.'' She yanked her arm and glared at him.

''Next week, Sienna, you're gonna learn a valuable lesson.'' Eric commented, leaning in to look her in the eyes.

''Oh yeah?'' She asked defiantly.

''You and John Cena,'' He spat. ''Against, Chris Jericho here and Carlito.'' He announced.

Jericho smirked and patted Eric on the back as Sienna rolled her eyes. ''That supposed to scare me or something?'' She retorted before heading back down the hallway.

**Wednesday 10th August**

Alexa jumped up off the couch and made her way to the door. _Show time. _Alexa thought to herself as she grabbed the handle and swung the door open. ''Hey.'' She greeted him. Eddie smiled and pulled her into a hug. ''Good flight?'' She asked.

''It was okay.''

''Good.'' She nodded and closed the door after him. ''You want a coffee?''

''Sure.''

Alexa nodded and wandered into the kitchen as Eddie followed. He sat down at the table as Alexa leaned back against the counter and looked at him. ''So...'' Eddie raised an eyebrow as she sighed. ''You gonna give me the lecture now or later?''

''I'm not here to give you a lecture, Lex.'' He told her. ''I'm just worried about you.''

She chuckled half-heartedly. ''There's no reason to be worried about me, I'm perfectly fine.''

He rolled his eyes. ''C'mon Lex, this is me you're talking to, I've known you since you were a kid, you can't lie to me.''

She sighed exasperatedly. ''There's nothing wrong with me!"

''Yes, there is!" He stood up and moved towards her. ''The Lex I know wouldn't break up with the love of her life just because she wanted space, she wouldn't try and push away her friends...'' He reached towards her and wrapped his hand around her wrist, softly moving her arm up. His eyes landed on the nasty looking purple and blue bruises there along with the puncture wounds from the needles. He took a deep breath and looked down at her. Her skin was unusually pale and her usually vibrant violet orbs were bloodshot and full of guilt, sorrow and.. fear? ''Lex, you're not doing anything you shouldn't are you?'' He asked softly.

Alexa saw the frown etched on his face. His eyes weren't as bright, instead they were clouded with worry. ''You think I'm on drugs!" She exclaimed with a disbelieving look on her tired face.

''Are you?''

''I can't believe you'd think I'd actually do that Eddie, but, just for the record, no, I'm not doing drugs.'' She sighed. ''Not the kind you're thinking about anyway.'' She muttered under her breath, so quietly that she didn't think he would be able to hear her.

''What do you mean, not the kind you're thinking of?'' He demanded. Her eyes widened and she desperately tried to think of a cover-up. She looked down at the floor in silence, her eyes brimming with tears that she refused to let fall. Eddie cupped her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking directly into his eyes. ''Lex?'' He prodded.

"I'm sorry." She looked down hiding her tear-stained face from him. She sighed. "Its...God, I can't say it..." Alexa said and continued to cry.

Eddie pulled her into the living room and got her to sit down beside him on the couch. "Lex, you know you can tell me anything. I hate seeing girls, especially you, cry."

Alexa wiped at her eyes with a desperate groan, her shoulders ttrembling as she sobbed. Eddie reached forward and pulled her into his chest, his arms finding their way around her waist. Her sobs could no longer be held back and she rested her head against him, her eyes squeezed tight to avoid making contact with his. Several minutes later her sobs had slowly started to fade and she opened her eyes slowly. ''I-I'm sorry for not telling you when I first found out... I...'' She took a deep breath. ''I've got cancer, Eddie.''

Whatever Eddie thought she was going to tell him... it wasn't that. His eyes widened in shock as he let the piece of information sink in. His Lex, twenty year old Lex, had cancer? It seemed so hard to believe, like a nightmare that he was sure he was going to wake up from any second... but he didn't. It was real. ''When? How? Where?'' He mumbled.

''I started feeling sick a few months ago, nausea, vomiting... I had bruises everywhere for no reason... Lisa made me go and see the docter and I didn't think anything of it until he called me and asked me to come in for my test results as soon as I could... I went back, he told me that he'd found a cancerous tumor on my right ovary.'' She explained as he hugged her tighter. ''Vince gave me the time off while I had the operation and it was a success. I've gota few more weeks of chemotherapy left until he runs some more tests to see if I'm in the clear.''

''You- You had an operation?'' She nodded against his chest. ''And you didn't tell anybody?''

''No.''

''I can't believe you, you're just as strong-minded and as stubborn as your father.''

She smiled slightly. ''Afterwards I felt so alone... I knew I should have told somebody, but I thought it was too late so I just carried on by myself.''

''Lex, I'm not going to say I'm not disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner but I can't stay mad at you, you're like a little sister to me and I love you.''

''Te quiero también, hermano mayor. I love you too, big brother. '' She smiled.

''Does anyone else know?''

''Chris found out. He's been coming with me while I have the chemotherapy.'' She told him.

''At least you had someone there with you, that makes me feel a bit better.'' He admitted. ''Are you going to tell anyone else?''

She shrugged. ''I don't think I need to.''

''What about Abi, Adrian, your Mother and Randy?''

''I don't know Eddie. I know Abi's gonna be upset that I didn't tell her when it all started, and the same with 'Rian. My so-called Mother can go to hell and Randy... I don't know...''

''They deserve to know Lex.''

''I know but I don't want everyone looking at me like I'm already gone, I don't want the pity and I don't want to be treated differently. I broke thinkgs off with Randy because I didn't want him to see me if things get bad. With the chemotherapy the doc said there was a chance my hair will fall out. I'm tired all the time, I look like crap and I'm just miserable. I didn't want anyone to see me like that.'' She explained.

''So what if your hair does start to fall out and you look like crap? Randy won't care, Lex, all he'll want to do is be there for you and look after you. I know you love him and I know that he loves you. It's not worth it, mami. Randy's not gonna stop loving you and vice versa. All you're doing is making him miserable and yourself in the process. If you're not careful, you're gonna end up pushing him away.''

**Monday 15th August**

''Hey Stace.'' Alexa grinned as she entered the locker room. They were at The Molson Centre in Montreal, Quebec, Canada for Raw that night. Tonight was her first match since before she'd had her operation and she was excited, especially since she would be in front of her home crowd.

''Hey.'' Stacy opened her bag and dug out a present warpped in bright pink paper. She handed it to Alexa with a grin on her face. ''Happy Birthday!"

Alexa grinned. ''Thanks Stace.'' She hugged the older women before starting to open the gift. Once she spotted what was inside she chuckled. ''Stacy, I didn't know you had it in ya.'' Inside the box was several things, including an edible thong made out of candy, pink furry handcuffs and a hotpant and cami set with 'Angel By Day' writted on the cami and 'Devil By Night' written on the hotpants. There was also a red picture frame and inside was a photo of her, Stacy, Trish, Amy, Torrie, Dawn, Lisa-Marie, Nora, Charlene and Nidia from last year. She grinned at Stacy and pulled her in for another hug.

''I'm sure once you and Randy sort things out you'll make good use of the stuff.'' Stacy smirked.

Alexa opened her mouth to reply before the door burst open and Trish burst into the room and jumped on Alexa. ''Oh my God! I missed you so much, I've been so bored! Happy Birthday!'' She squealed.

Alexa laughed at her friend and looked over at Chris who was standing in the doorway. ''What're you doin' here Trish? You're supposed to be resting.''

''I thought I'd come wish you a happy birthday.'' She smiled. ''I'll give you your gift tonight.''

''What's tonight?'' Alexa asked.

Trish frowned. ''We're all going clubbing to celebrate, didn't Chris tell you?''

''Apparantly not.'' Alexa smirked at Chris.

**RAW**

Maria Kanellis appeared on the titontron with her mic in hand, grinning at the camera. ''I'm here with the WWE Women's Champion, Sienna.'' The camera panned out and showed Sienna standing beside Maria. ''Now, Sienna, up next you'll be teaming up

with the WWE Champion, John Cena-'' The crowd cheered. ''-against Chris Jericho and Carlito. What're your thoughts on the match?'' She held the microphone out to Sienna.

''Well, Mary-''

''It's Maria.'' The other woman corrected.

''Whatever.'' Sienna dismissed. ''Anyways, about the match tonight I-'' She was cut off when Edge and Lita barged past her, knocking her into Maria. ''Watch where you're goin'!" She shouted.

The arena filled with boo's when Edge got in her face. ''I think you need to keep outta my way.'' He hissed.

She raised an eyebrow and looked him in the eyes defiantly, ''Yeah? Well I think that at Summerslam, you're gonna get the ass-kickin' you deserve.'' She retorted, much to the crowd's delight. Sienna smiled at Maria. ''Sorry, looks like this interview's been cut short.''

Alexa had just finished changing in the locker room when John came in and greeted her with a tight hug. She chuckled. ''What is it, hug Lex day?''

''Well, it is your birthday...'' Lex eyed him curiously and noticed for the first time that his hands were behind his back, obviously hiding something. ''...which is why I got you this.''

He handed her a small box and she slowly opened it. Inside was what looked like a John Cena Spinner Pendant but upon closer inspection she found it wasn't. Instead of the American flag on it, there was half the Canadian flag and half the Mexican Flag. Over the flag there was silver writing which said 'Lex, Thugette 4 Life.'

''You like it?''

She nodded. ''I love it.''

**Later**

Eric Bischoff, Chris Jericho and Carlito made their way down to the ring first, the General Manager waving a Canadian flag. They entered the ring and waited for the opponents to arrive.

**La-la-la-la-la… _Sienna …_ Warm it up**

Sienna's music hit and she recieved a roaring ovation from the crowd.

''Sienna's the home-town girl tonight, King.'' JR pointed out.

Sienna stood at the top of the ramp with a grin on her face as she sauted the fans. She was dressed in a pair of white cargo pants and a white tank top with the Canadian flag on the front.

**Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now  
You can't see me, my time is now!**

John Cena appeared next to Sienna at the top of the ramp and they bumped fists before making their way down the ramp and into the ring. As they slid in, the other three slid out and they posed with their belts in the middle of the ring. They handed their belts to the referee and he signalled for the bell as Sienna and Carlito stood on the ring apron in their respective corners. Cena and Jericho started to circle each other before Jericho quickly tagged in Carlito.

''Pussy!" Sienna called with a grin.

Carlito and John tied up in the middle of the ring and Cena locked in a side-headlock. He whipped Carlito into the ropes and hit him with a shoulderblock as he came back. He picked Cool up and threw him into the corner before stomping away at him. Jericho went for Cena, but Carlito took him down from behind and started stomping away at him. Cena came back with a flying forearm and then a back body drop. Carlito managed to tag in Jericho and the two went at it before Cena clotheslined him to the outside and tossed Carlito out too.

Jericho re-entered the ring and fought it out with John before getting the upper-hand. He kicked Cena in the ribs before sending him into the corner. Jericho goaded Sienna who attempted to get into the ring, the referee restraining her. This gave Carlito the chance to choke Cena in the corner. Sienna finally stepped back onto the apron and the ref turned back to the match as Jericho gave Cena a scoop slam followed by a quick elbow drop. He mounted Cena and punched him before slamming his head into the canvas. He stood up and tagged in Carlito who started to beat down the Champion. Cena manageg to score a suplex on Carlito but Jericho quickly stopped his offence. Cena fought back against Jericho but Y2J got a thumb to the eye. He tagged Carlito back in and they both assaulted Cena.

Sienna ran into the ring and broke the double-team up, dropkicking Jericho in the back, sending him flying out of the ring. Carlito dropp Cena with a neckbreaker as Sienna returned to the apron. Carlito mounted Cena and punched him a few times before going for the cover

1-2-

Cena kicked out. Carlito then placed him in a rear head lock. John got his feet but Carlito planted him with a spinebuster. 1...2…

Another kickout by Cena. Carlito dragged John to his feet but the Champion scored a DDT out of nowhere and both men were down. Sienna leaned over the top rope for the tag as Jericho did the same in the other corner. ''C'mon John!"

Both men eventually made the tag to their partners and Sienna and Jericho entered the ring. Jericho sprinted towards the Women's Champ but she was expecting it and hit him with a drop toehold, sending him face first into the canvas. She looked over at Bischoff in the audience as he waved a Canadian flag, she rolled her eyes and shot him the bird. Jericho got to his feet and Sienna hit him with a forearm before whipping him into the ropes. Chris reversed and Sienna bounced off the ropes and ran towards him, taking him down with a Rey Mysterio-style hurracanrana.

''Nice counter by Sienna.''

''I wouldn't mind her legs wrapped around me.'' King chuckled.

She went for the pin but Carlito came in and broke it up. Jericho and Carlito attacked her as Cena was kept in the corner by the referee. Carlito left the ring and Cena stepped back onto the apron as he clapped encouragment to his partner. Sienna slowly got to her feet and Jericho spun her around to face him. He went to punch her in the face but she ducked and aimed a kick at his mid-section. Jericho caught her foot in midair and she hopped on her other foot for a second before hitting him with an enziguri. Sienna left him lying in the ring as she tagged in Cena. He and Y2J fought and the Canadian gained the upper hand. Cena tried and tried but Jericho nailed him with a dropkick. He went for the Walls of Jericho but Cena kicked him off and Jericho slammed into Carlito. The referee called it a legal tag. Jericho and John exchanged blows in the ring and Cena knocked the other man down with a blow before clotheslining Carlito. He did his 'you can't see me' and came off the ropes but Jericho threw a blow. Cena ducked and locked Jericho in the FU. Carlito threw Jericho's legs to avoid it and Jericho landed on the apron. Carlito ran at Cena, Cena ducked, Carlito used the ropes to elevate himself but Cena caught him in an FU. Jericho wanted nothing to do with it and left the apron. Cena planted Carlito and got the three count.

**''Here are your winners, Sienna and John Cena!''**

Sienna and John celebrated in the ring as Carlito and Eric glared from the ouside. Jericho walked around to the timekeeper and shoved him off his chair before picking it up. He folded it and slid into the ring. He swung it at Cena's head, making the champion drop to the canvas. Sienna heard the bang and turned around only to find Jericho swinging the chair towards her with all his strength and it connected with an almightly 'crack' before she too crumpled to the floor.

''Oh my God!" JR cried as blood started to seep from the cut on Sienna's forehead. ''This is sick!"

Jericho smirked before rolling out of the ring and heading up the ramp with Bischoff and Carlito as Raw cut to commercial.

''If you feelin like a pimp nigga, go and brush your shoulders off.'' Alexa sang along to the Jay Z song that was currently blaring out of her C.D. player. She looked into the mirror as she carefully applied her eyeliner. Once she had finished she placed the liner back in the case and stood back, survaying her image. She was dressed in a pair of tight denim jeans which were slung low on her hips and an extremely low cut white top. She wore the necklace John had given her which would draw even more attention to her cleavege. Her make-up was done to perfection, her eyes were dark and smoky and her lips were coated with a faint red lipstick and her hair had been curled in tight ringlets which reached the middle of her back and bounced if she moved. She grinned and grabbed her white leather purse and bounded down the stairs.

Abi emered from the living room and handed her a couple of envelopes. ''These came for you earlier.''

Alexa smiled. ''Thanks.'' She moved into the living room and plopped herself down beside John as she tore the first one open. This one had bright flowers all over the front and she smiled before opening it.

_Dear Lex, _

_Sorry I can't be there for your birthday, I'm really busy with this new job but I'll make it up to you the next time I come to visit, I promise. Anyways, I hope you have a great day and don't get too drunk!_

_Love you Loads_

_Adrian x_

Alexa placed it on the table and read the next two. One was from her younger cousin Andrea who she hadn't seen for years and the other was from Nidia wishing her a happy birthday. She got to the last one which was in a bright blue envelope and quickly tore it open. On the front of a card 'Happy 20th Birthday' was written in big multi-coloured letters. She opened the card and her smile fell when she saw the familiar hand writing.

_Lexie,_

_You changed my world with a blink of an eye  
That is something that I can not deny  
You put my soul from worst to best  
That is why I treasure you my dearest_

_You just don't know what you have done for me  
You even pushed me to the best that I can be  
You really are an angel sent from above   
To take care of me and shower with love _

_When I'm with you I will not cry even a single a tear  
And your touch have chased away all of my fear  
You have given me a life that I could live worthwhile  
It is even better everytime you smile _

_It so magical those things you've made  
To bring back my faith that almost fade  
Now my life is a dream come true  
It all began when I was loved by you _

_Now I have found what I am looking for  
It's you and your love and nothing more  
Co'z you have given me this feeling of contentment   
In my life something I've never felt _

_I wish I could talk 'til the end of day  
But now I'm running out of things to say  
So I'll end by the line you already know  
"I LOVE YOU" more than what I could show _

_I know there's stuff going on that you feel you can't tell me and to be honest, it hurts that you don't trust me enough to confide in me. _

**I do trust you, Randy... **Alexa thought to herself before reading the rest.

_I love you Lex, more that you know, and I'll always be here for you, no matter what._

_Randy _

Alexa closed her eyes and forced herself not to cry. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes before turning to Abi. ''Can we go?''

Alexa grinned as they entered the 'Lava Lounge' and the beat of the music vibrated in her ears. ''What do you want to drink?'' John asked.

''Surprise me.'' She grinned.

John rolled his eyes and asked Abi. ''Sex on the Beach.'' She replied.

John smirked. ''I'm sure we can arrange that.''

Abi laughed and kissed him on the cheek before he headed over to the bar. Alexa grabbed her hand and they made their way over to the far corner of the large room where everyone was sat. ''Hey, I'm here now, let's start the par-tay!" Alexa made her presence known.

A few of them chuckled and greeted the two women as they sat down. Alexa sat down next to Trish and Abi sat next to her. ''Happy Birthday Lex.'' Jason said as he greeted her with a friendly hug.

''Thanks blondie.'' She smiled as he released her.

''Want a drink?'' He gestured to the bar.

She shook her head. ''No thanks, my personal slave's already got that covered.'' She smirked at John who had just arrived and placed their drinks on the table.

''Y'know, if it wasn't your birthday, you'd be in some serious trouble right now.'' He warned playfully.

She just raised an eyebrow and sipped her drink. ''Hey Trish, where's Chris?''

''Over at the bar.''

''I'm gonna go say hi.'' She told her before making her way over to where Chris was sat talking with the bartender. She grinned mischeviously before creeping up behind him and pinching his ass.

''What the fu-'' He shot up out of his seat and turned to look at her.

She laughed and leaned against the bar. ''Hey Chris, how's it hangin'?''

He rolled his eyes at her. ''_It's _hanging just fine, not that it's got anything to do with you. So, you havin' a good day?''

''It's been okay.'' She replied as she took another sip of her drink.

Chris frowned. ''Are you allowed to be drinking, what with the chemo and all?''

She shrugged. ''The doctor never said not to.''

''Just be careful, okay.''

''I will, don't worry.'' She shot him a ressuring smile as she glanced over at the table. She quickly turned away. ''Crap.''

''What?'' Chris asked, following her gaze. He sighed. ''Lex, you gotta talk to him eventually, you know that.''

''I guess. But I think I need another drink first.''

Alexa sat at the bar as she waited for the bartender to get her drink. ''Hey, havin' fun?''

She smiled at Abi. ''Yeah.''

''Don't sound too enthusiastic.''

''Sorry.'' Alexa replied sheepishly. ''I am havin' fun, it's been a while since we went out like this.''

''I know.'' Abi turned around and her eyes met John's who blew her a kiss from the table. Abi smiled and blew one back before turning back to her friend.

Alexa smiled, witnessing the exchange. ''So, you and John, huh?''

Abi grinned happily. ''Yeah, he's great.''

''Is is serious between you two?''

Abi sighed. ''Yeah.'' Alexa raised her eyebrow. ''Look, I know I don't have the best record for relationships...''

''This is the longest relationship you've had!"

''I know. John's different, Lex, I've never felt like this before about anyone!"

Alexa saw how her friend's eyes lit up when she spoke about John. ''You love him.'' She stated knowingly.

Abi's eyes widened. ''I-I don't know. I like him, a lot, I just don't know if it's love.'' She admitted.

''Look, it's blatantly obvious... to me, anyway.'' She explained. ''How does he make you feel?''

''Wanted.''

Alexa nodded. ''And you can't stand it when you're apart.''

''And when he kisses me it feels like I'm gonna explode.''

''All you think about is him.''

''Every second.'' Abi nodded before it finally dawned on her. ''Oh my God, you're right, I do love him!"

Alexa smirked. ''I'm always right.''

''I can't tell him! What if he doesn't feel the same way?'' She panicked.

''Don't be stupid, of course he loves you.'' Alexa glanced over to the table when John was sat. His intense blue eyes were foucused on Abi, shining with adoration. ''He's looking at you right now.''

Abi took a look for herself at smiled at her boyfriend. ''Someone else is lookin' over this way too.''

''Who?''

''Randy.'' Alexa sighed. ''What's with you two anyway? You were so happy then all of a sudden you decide you want some space? What the hell's that about?''

''It's complicated.''

''Well, I suggest you uncomplicate it, 'cause lover boy's heading your way.'' She smirked. ''See ya.''

Alexa scowled as Abi left her and Randy took the now vacant stool beside her. ''Hey.''

''Hey.'' She replied.

They sat in silence for a while before she heard Randy sigh. ''I meant what I said in the card, Lex.''

''I know you did.''

''Then talk to me.'' He pleaded.

Looking over Randy's shoulder she spotted Chris who was looking at her expectantly. She cocked her eyebrow at him and Chris rolled his eyes before walking over to her. ''I'm sorry Randall, can I borrow Lex for two seconds?'' Randy nodded mutely and Chris dragged her to the other end of the bar.

''What're you doing?'' She questioned.

''Making sure you do the right thing.''

''What?''

''Now's the perfect oppertunity to talk to him.''

''About what?''

He groaned. ''Don't play dumb, Lex, it doesn't suit you. I've had enough of all the secrets, if you don't tell him tonight then I'm going to do it myself.'' He told her.

Her eye's widened. ''No! Chris you can't, he'll hate me and-''

''Randy won't hate you.''

''You don't know that!"

''But he's right.'' They both turned to find Randy standing behind them. Chris left and Alexa looked up at him. ''I could never hate you, even if I wanted to.''

''You say that now.''

''Well, you won't know until you talk to me will you?''

Alexa closed her eyes and sighed. ''Not here.''


	14. Chapter 14

**Later**

Alexa brought herself to speak as she glanced over at Randy again, taking note of his tear stained face. His blue orbs shone with hurt; disappointment and fear. She hated herself for being the cause of making the man who loved her hurt so badly that he was brought to tears. "Do you hate me?" She asked meekly, wiping away at her tears.

Randy's gaze immediately turned and fell on Alexa. ''I told you I'd never hate you and I meant it.''

''I'm sorry.''

He gave her a small smile. ''I know.'' He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head before he stood and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of the sofa.

''Where're you goin'?'' She asked softly.

''Just going for a walk. I need to clear my head, get my head around everything.''

''Okay.'' She stood and walked him to the door.

''Is it okay if I stop by tomorrow?''

She grinned. ''Sure.''

''Okay, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.'' He leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving.

**Tuesday 16th August**

Alexa threw her keys on the table as she returned home from her chemo session. She was exhausted but she knew the course was nearly over and couldn't wait. Seeing the flashing red light on the answering machine she walked over and pressed the message button.

_You have one new messege..._

_'Hey Lex, it's Randy. Just thought I should check with you that it was okay if I came around at about three. Call me when you get this.'_

After calling Randy and confirming it was okay for him to come round, she rushed upstairs and ran herself a bath. Half an hour later she emerged refreshed wearing a comfortable pair of cargo pants and a tank top. Making herself comfortable on the sofa she switched on the TV and started to flick through the channels.

Alexa woke to find someone laughing quietly. She cranked one eye open and was startled to see Randy sitting directly in front of her. ''Hey.''

She sat up quickly and wiped her eyes. ''What time is it?''

''Just after four.'' He replied.

Her eyes widened. ''Oh, I must've dozed off, I'm so sorry.''

''No worries. You looked so adorable I didn't want to wake you.'' He smirked.

He handed her a paper bag. ''Here, I thought you might be hungry.''

She opened the bag and after smelling it bolted up the stairs and into the bathroom before emptying the entire contents of her stomach into the toilet. Randy was right behind her and held her hair so it wasn't in her face. He soothingly rubbed her back until she was finished.

''You okay?''

''I'll be fine.'' She tried to shrug him off.

''Lex-''

''I don't want you to see me like this.'' Alexa said huskily.

''I don't care. If you think it'll make me think any less of you then you're wrong, okay. just let me be here for you.''

**Sunday 21st August**

Alexa was smiling so hard her cheeks were starting to ache. She had finally been given the all-clear to get back into the ring from her doctor. Things with her and Randy were great and it was almost like it was before. Overall, she was in a great mood. ''What're you grinnin' about?''

She jumped into Chris' arms and wrapped her arms around him. ''I'm allowed back in the ring!" She squealed.

He smiled. ''That's great, Lex.''

''I know.''

''How's things with Randy?''

''Good, we talked and I hate to admit it but you were right all along.''

His eyes widened and he smirked at her. ''Did I just hear you admit that you were wrong and I was right?''

She rolled her eyes. ''Don't get used to it, blondie, I doubt it'll be happening again any time soon.''

**Meanwhile, in Toronto**

Abi wrapped a towel around herself as she rushed down the stairs to answer the phone. ''Hello?'' She replied brethlessly.

''Hello, this is Doctor Welsh, can I speak to Miss. Torres please?''

Abi frowned. ''She's not here right now, can I take a message.''

''Yes, can you tell her that something's come up and I'll have to reschedule her chemotherapy for a later date.''

''... Yeah... Sure...'' Abi stood motionless as she disconnected the call._ Chemotherapy? _She sat down on the stairs. _Lex has cancer?_

**Summerslam**

''There's Sienna, JR!" King exclaimed from ringside, pointing at the screen.

Sienna was seen heading down one of the many hallways of the backstage arena, a confident stride to her step. She slowed and halted in front of a door. The crowd booed when they saw the gold nameplate on the front. _Raw General Manager Eric Bischoff. _She sighed before knocking on the door.

''Come in!" Eric called from inside.

She opened the door and the camera followed her. ''You wanted to see me, boss?'' She stated in a mocking voice.

He merely smirked at her. ''Yes, I did, please, take a seat.'' She narrowed her eyes suspisciously and lowered herself into the leather seat.

**Later**

Sienna stormed into the locker room she shared with John Cena and slammed the door behind her. ''Son of a bitch!" She shouted before kicking the leather sofa in anger.

John emerged from the bathroom dressed in his ring attire for his match. ''What's up?''

She turned around to face him. ''Bischoff!''

''What's he done this time?'' He questioned.

''He told me that tomorrow night he's stripping me of my title!" She fumed.

''What!'' JR exclaimed from ringside.

''He can't do that!" John shook his head.

Sienna snorted. ''Apparantly he can.''

''That's bull.''

''Tell me about it.''

**Monday August 22nd**

''Hello?''

_''Hey Lex.''_

''Hey Randy.'' Alexa smiled.

_''How are you?" _

"I'm fine. I just got out of the shower." She replied holding her towel up.

_"Do you want me to call back?"_ He aksed.

"No! It's fine. Keep me company. What're you doing?" Alexa cradled the phone between her shoulder and chin as she reached for the bottle of moisturiser on her nightstand.

_''Not much.''_ He responded. _''Just doing a little cleaning.''_

She mock gasped. ''Randy Orton, cleaning? There's three words I thought I'd never hear in the same sentance.''

_''Ha ha.'' _He deadpanned. _"What are you up to?" _

"Applying lotion." She said suggestively.

_"Oh, to where?" _He asked, playing along.

"Everywhere baby!" Alexa laughed, not being able to carry on the serious seductive tone she tried to pull off.

_"You should start charging me, Lex!" _

She laughed. "I'll keep that in mind next time."

_"Next time? Is it over?" _

"Honey, it never started!"

He laughed a little on the other line and then she heard him sigh. _"I miss you."_

Her heart skipped a beat and she hugged her knees. "Miss you too Rand."

''Lex!'' John called from the hallway as he pounded on Alexa's hotel room door. ''We're leaving in ten minutes, get a move on!"

She rolled her eyes. ''Sorry babe, I gotta go.''

_''Okay, call me later?''_

''I will, you gonna be watchin'?''

_''You know it.''_

''Speak to you later.''

_''Bye.''_

**RAW**

An image of Bischoff's office appeared on screen and the crowd booed when they saw Jericho. ''I had Cena beat last night, he got lucky.''

Eric nodded. ''But tonight Cena's luck runs out, you deserve a rematch. You also deserve to be the WWE Champion. Tonight won't only be a title match, it'll also be a 'You're Fired' match.'' He announced.

Jericho's face dropped slightly. ''That's, uh, great.''

Bischoff hugged him and laughed. ''You're definitely win and Cena will be FIRED!"

''I doubt that.'' Sienna scoffed as she barged into the office.

''What do you want?'' Eric glared at her. She held up the Women's Championship with a scowl and Eric chuckled. ''Oh, that's right, I almost forgot.''

''What?'' Jericho asked curiously.

''As the General Manager of Raw I have taken it upon myself to strip Sienna of her title.'' He explained with a triumphant grin.

''That's unfair!'' JR exclaimed.

''One question, why?'' Sienna demanded.

He smirked. ''Because I can. Besides, you haven't defended it for months.''

She rolled her eyes. ''Whose fault is that? I don't make the matches, I believe that's your job.'' He just shrugged and held his hand out for the title. She narrowed her eyes and threw it at his feet, causing him to cry out in pain as she walked out of the office.

Alexa whistled as she walked back to the Women's locker room after her segment. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Torrie. ''Hey Tor!"

Torrie looked up and smiled. ''Hey Lex, long time no see.''

''I know, so, you here for good?''

She nodded. ''Looks like it.''

''Cool.'' She looked at Torrie for a few seconds and sat down beside her on the bench. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, why?''

Alexa shrugged. ''You just seem a little... down, that's all.''

The blonde sighed. ''I don't know, Lex. I just feel like my clock's ticking, y'know?''

''I know. Look, you have absolutely nothing to be worried about, okay. Yeah, they're bringing in all these new girls but none of 'em can actually wrestle, they're here for one thing, tits and ass. You're better than all of them put together.''

''But I can't wrestle, not really.''

''I know you're not as good as some of the other girls, but you're not bad Tor. At least you're learning and getting better. They just think they're gonna get by on their looks and they're 'acting' but we both know that's not gonna cut it. Trust me, don't worry about it and keep your chin up, okay?''

Torrie nodded and smiled before embracing the other woman in a tight hug. ''Thanks.''

''No problem.''

**Tuesday 23rd August**

Alexa finished unpacking her case and walked downstairs. She'd got back home a few hours ago but had seen no sign of Abi since. She frowned as she spotted a note by the phone and reached over to pick it up.

_Lex_

_I've gone to stay with John for a few days._

_Oh yeah, Doctor Welsh called and said he had to rearrange your chemo to another time._

_Abi_

The colour drained from her face and she fell back onto the couch. She couldn't believe Abi had found out. ''Shit.'' She whispered as a tear made it's way down her cheek. She knew Abi wasn't going to talk to her for a while, and to be honest, she didn't blame her. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialled John's number.

_''Hello?''_

''John, it's Lex, is Abi with you?'' She asked.

_''Yeah, hang on...''_ Alexa heard muffled talking in the backgroun before John cae back on the line. _''Um, she says she doesn't want to talk to you at the moment.''_

Alexa sighed. ''Okay.''

_''Lex, she seems really upset but she won't tell me anything, what' going on?'' _He asked, concerned.

''Nothing, just... just tell her that I'm sorry.''

_''Alright, I'll see you next week.''_

Alexa hung up and buried her head in her hands. _What had she done?_

**Monday 29th August**

Alexa breezed into the arena and made her obligatory rounds, saying 'hi' to everyone and making sure they were okay. She was too engrossed in thinking about Abi to notice the mood backstage was less cheerful than usual. The loud bustle was replaced by solemn whispers and Alexa just smiled, brushed some hair from her eyes and maneuvered her way through the backstage maze of corridors and locker rooms. "Afternoon girls." She greeted with a smile as she pushed open the door to the women's locker room. Torrie, Lisa, Candice, Maria and Ashley just looked at her. Alexa frowned. ''What is it? What's wrong?'' Lisa picked up the magazine they had been looking at and handed it to her in silence. Alexa took it and glanced down at the headline.

**_WWE DIVA HAVING CHEMOTHERAPY._**

Alexa's eyes widened and filled with tears as she continued to read.

_**WWE Diva 'Sienna' has been reported to be making regular visits to her local hospital for a course of chemotherapy. Alexandera Torres, most commonly known as Sienna, allegedly had an operation several months ago to remove a cancerous tumor in one of her ovaries. **_

Alexa took a deep breath before calmly leaving the room and walking quickly down the hall towards Vince's office for that night. She knocked on the door and walked inside. Vince face fell when he looked up at her and she just dropped the article on his desk. He quickly scanned it over and frowned. ''Jesus... I don't know what to say.''

''I just thought you should know.'' Alexa told him. ''I'm going to get ready for my segment.'' She left the room and headed back down the hallway, knowing the night was going to get worse.

**RAW**

Sienna waltzed into the Women's Locker room and scowled when she saw Candace and Torrie Wilson sitting there giggling. ''What's so funny?'' She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

''Did you see what happened to Ashley?'' Torrie asked proudly.

''Yeah, that bimbo got her ass kicked.'' Candace grinned.

''That is funny.'' Sienna grinned. ''But what's funnier is that the only bimbos here tonight are you two.'' The two gasped and stood up to face her angrily. Sienna covered her mouth with her hands. ''Oh no, they're gonna scratch me to death.'' She glared at them. ''Please, you two are pathetic.''

''We are not!" Candace replied indignantly.

Sienna rolled her eyes. ''You're just jealous of Ashley.''

''I don't think so. She doesn't deserve to be here.'' Torrie said.

''Is that right? I think she's got as much right to be here as we have.'' She looked at Candace. ''The only reason you're here is because of last years Diva Search, ain't that right?'' Candace looked down at her feet. ''I thought so. Next time, pick on someone else.''

Alexa lay silently on her bed as she flipped through the channels. She frowned, how was there nothing on TV at 1 in the morning. Normally there would always be some type of late night movie on. She sighed before opting to just watch some cartoons. After a few minutes of an odd show called Full Metal Alchemist, the Diva was thinking of other ways to alleviate her boredom. She could make a few phone calls to see if any of her friends were still awake. Quickly she decided against it in case any of her friends were actually trying to get some sleep. Violet eyes scanned the hotel room until falling onto her opened suitcase. Maybe a swim would do her some good. Alexa quickly made her way to her suitcase grabbing the items, before making a beeline to the bathroom. It wasn't long before the latino had left the hotel room with a towel, her card key and the current book she was reading. It didn't come as a surprise that there was no one else in the pool area but she wouldn't have had it any other way. All she wanted to do was relax. Get away from everyone; forget everything that has been going on. She threw her stuff carefully onto a chair and made her way over to the pool. Dripping one toe in instantly told her that the pool was extremely cold. A frown appeared on her face as she backed away slightly. Maybe she'll wait a little it before going in. She took her book into her hands and opened it up to the last page she had read.

Twenty minutes had passed and the Diva had yet to move from the chair she was currently occupying. She was so absorbed in the book she hadn't noticed the figure that slowly crept up on her. "Hmm... Lord of The Rings. Good book."

She shot up gasping in surprise. Her forehead colliding with the forehead of the person who was leaning over her chair. "Shit." She muttered rubbing her now sore forehead. "You have one hell of a hard head, Dave."

He smirked as he gently rubbed his own forehead. "Don't I know it?" He laughed slightly.

She turned in the chair as he dropped his towel into the chair beside hers. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

Before she could finish speaking, he cut her off. "I decided that I wanted to take a swim. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here."

"Yeah well...it was perfectly fine until you showed up."

"Hateful much?"

She shrugged, "I just wanted to be alone. Now that's not possible since your here. Why are you here anyway?''

''Came for a visit.'' He shrugged before sitting down in the chair next to her and looked at her with a concerned look on his face. ''You okay?''

She rolled her eyes. ''I take it you saw the article too.''

''Yeah.'' He replied.

''Well? Ask away, I know you want to.''

He sighed. ''Why didn't you tell anyone?''

She put her book down on her lap and looked at him. ''Dave, you saw everyone at the arena earlier, they all looked at me like I was some kind of leper.''

''They're concerned.''

''No, they feel sorry for me.'' She amended. ''I didn't want people to know because I knew this would happen. Everyone's gonna act differently around me just because of some stupid disease.''

''You're okay now though.. right?'' He asked uncertainly.

She shrugged. ''I feel fine, the chemo makes me sick but I won't know if the cancer's completely gone for a couple of months.''

They sat in silence for a few minutes before The Animal finally spoke again. ''Is that why you broke up with Randy?'' She nodded. ''Let me guess, you didn't want him to see you if things got really bad, you didn't want it to seem like he was only with you because he pitied you.'' Alexa looked down and nodded silently. ''Thought so. Lex, look, I'm not gonna judge you, you did what you thought was best. What I am gonna say is that I think you need to knock down the walls youve built up over the past few months and start letting people in.''

''I can't.'' She spoke softly.

''Why not?''

''I'm scared... I'm just going to get close to people and I don't want to because _if _it comes back, they're gonna see me when I'm at my worst... I'd want them to remember me like I was before...''

He nodded. ''I guess that's a good point but have you ever thought how all your friends feel about this? Maybe they want to be there for you through all the bad stuff, they love you Lex, no matter how tought things get.'' He took in her thoughtful expression before continuing. ''My wife had the same cancer you have...'' He admitted and she looked at him intently. ''She was like you at first, she kept it a secret, from me, her family... It killed her that she was lying to all the people she cared about the most and when we finally found out, she felt so much better that it was all out in the open. She had more support and she got through it.'' Alexa didn't speak just let Dave's words sink in. She saw him stand and grab his towel. ''I'll leave you to it, just remember what I said, okay?''

She nodded and gave him a small smile. ''Thanks big-man.''

He nodded and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. ''No problem kiddo.''

**Monday 5th September**

**RAW**

''The following contest in scheduled for one fall, making his way to the ring being accompanied by Sienna, from West Newbury, Massachusetts... he is the WWE Champion... John Cena!"

Handing Sienna his belt, John Cena ran down to the ring and tackled Tomko down. He unloaded on him before sending him corner to corner nailing him with back elbows and clotheslines followed by a big vertical suplex. Cena dropped several hard elbows on Tyson and then went for the cover. Tomko kicked out and as Cena went to grab his, poked him in the eye. As John covered his eye with his hand, Tomko took advantage and hit a spinebuster. Tomko dropped the champion with a powerslam and nearly got the pinfall. Tomko unloaded with knees on Cena's head followed by a suplex for another near fall. He placed him in a rear chin lock.

Sienna clapped encouragement from the outside. ''Come on Cena!"

Cena fought back to a vertical base but Tomko took his head off with a sick sounding clothesline, making Sienna wince on the outside. Tomko waited until Cena stood, preparing for the boot. Cena knew it was coming and ducked, and nailed Tomko with a shoulder block, two clotheslines and a hip toss followed by a spinning back suplex bomb.

''Whooo!" Sienna cheered.

Cena grinned at her and gave Tomko the Five Knuckle Shuffle after the 'You Can't See Me.' He waited for Tomko to get to his feet as he pumped his shoes. Cena planted him with the FU for the three count.

''Here is your winner, the WWE Champion, John Cena!"

John rolled out the ring and pulled Sienna in for a quick hug before she raised his arm in victory. They made their way up the ramp before hearing heated boos from the crowd. Sienna spun around just in time to see Kurt Angle come rushing at them. She ducked out of the way and he hit John, sending them both crashing down to the ramp. Angle attacked the champion with several punches to the face before delivering several knees to his face. He slammed Cena off the Titan Tron side and he continued to beat on him. Angle then gave him the Angle Slam on the steel ramp. Angle set his eyes on Sienna as she stared wide-eyed at him. He walked over towards her slowly before snatching John's title from her hands. He moved back over to Cena and stood over him, holding the WWE Title in the air with a sick demonic look on his face.

Alexa glanced over to Torrie and Ashley who were both sitting on some crates backstage being verbally breated by Rudy Fischmann. Ashley was crying and Torrie looked upset. ''That was possibly the worst match I have ever seen in my _entire_ life!'' He screamed.

''What's goin' on?'' Alexa asked Lisa Marie who was watching near her.

She scowled. ''That asshole's been raggin' on them because of the match.''

''It wasn't that bad.''

''To think, I convinced Vince to give you a chance in an actual wrestling match instead of a bra-and-panties match and you two fuck it up! You give the WWE a bad name-''

''Hey!" Alexa called. Torrie, Ashley and Rudy all looked at her as did some of the other wrestlers who were stood around watching. ''I think you've said enough.''

''What's it got to do with you?'' Rudy snapped.

She narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to him. ''You've been here for what, two and a half months?'' At his nod of confirmation she continued. ''What gives you the right to talk down to them? They're match wasn't as bad as you're making it seem, sure, it could have been better but at least they're trying.

''It wasn't what we wanted from the segment.''

''I don't care, it still doesn't give you any right to yell at them like that.'' She glared at him. He held her gaze or a moment before he stormed off down the hallway. Alexa looked at Ashley, whose tears seemed to have stopped. ''You alright?'' They both nodded, surprised she had actually had the guts to stand up to him. ''He was an asshole. The match wasn't that bad. It was actually quite good considering Ashley's only been training a few weeks.''

Ashley smiled at her. ''Thank you.''

''If you need help or want some extra training, you know where I am.'' She offered.

**Wednesday 7th September**

Alexa pulled up into her driveway; she had just been to visit Trish to explain everything to her. She sighed before climbing out of the car. Alexa walked into the house, smiling softly when she spotted John and Abi asleep on the couch. John was laid down on his back and Abi was sprawled over the top of him. She quietly made her way into the kicthen and made herself a cup of coffee. Alexa opened the patio doors and moved outside to sit down on the steps. She loved this kind of peacefullness, she rarely got this and enjoyed it when she could.

She heard the door creek open and someone step outside. The steps came closer and closer, she finally saw who it was. "Hey," Randy said softly, he sat next to her on a chair.

She smiled. ''Hey.''

''Did you go and see Trish?'' She nodded. She had told Randy of her plans to go and see Trish yesterday all she had to do now was tell her brother. ''How'd it go?''

''Okay, I guess. There were a lot of tears, even worse than Abi.'' She chuckled lightly.

''Have you explained everything to your brother yet?'' He questioned.

''No, I'll leave it for a few days.'' She told him.

''Why? Longer you leave it-''

''The worse it's gonna get.'' She finished with a smirk. ''Yeah, heard that before. It's the anniversary of my dad's death today, he'll be going down to Mexico to visit his grave and to see Nana, I don't wanna disturb them.'' She explained.

He nooded in understanding. ''If you don't mind me asking, how did your dad die?'' He asked softly. She looked at him for a few seconds before her head dropped down and she stared into her cup. ''It was cancer, wasn't it?''

''Yeah, apparantly he'd had it for years and never told anyone. He'd had all the treatments and stuff but in the end there was nothing they could do for him.'' She explained, a tear making it's way down her cheek. She chuckled as she swiped it away. ''Sorry.''

''There's nothing to be sorry for...'' He used his thumb to gently move her face so she was looking at him. ''Look at me...'' She did and even more tears started streaming down her face. He softly wiped them away. ''It's okay to cry y'know, nobody will think any less of you for it...''

''I miss him...'' She admitted as she placed her head on his shoulder.

''I know.''

''What if the cancer didn't go away?'' She asked meekly. ''If it... I don't want you to see me like that Randy, I...''

"Shhhh," Randy softly interrupted to calm her down as her tears and sobs were growing stronger.

He brought one of his hands to her head and stroked her hair before placing his hand on her flawless face. He gently cupped her face in his hand. "Listen," Randy said as Alexa looked him in the eyes. "I am going to love you for the rest of my life. There is nothing in the world that could ever change that," Randy continued as his gaze remained fixed on her. "Never. Ever. For as long as I live, will I leave you." Alexa smiled half-heartedly at Randy as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I need you Lex," Randy continued as Alexa wiped the tear from his cheek. "I need to be with you. I need to see you everyday. I need to be able to wake up every morning and see you there beside me and know that without a shadow of a doubt that I am the luckiest man alive to have someone like you in my life. I love you more than life itself and when everything else in my life is falling, I know you'll always be there. I know I'm never going to love someone, ever, as much as I love you now. I love you Lex. I love you."

Randy's words broke Alexa as she smiled through her tears. She was speechless. She knew that Randy always spoke from the heart and every word that he just said made her forget everything that was happening and just made her feel like she had everything she ever needed. Everything she had ever dreamed of. Everything she ever wanted was right there in front of her in him. "I'm so glad I found you." She whispered. Randy leaned forward and captured Alexa's lips in a soft, gentle yet passionate kiss. As the couple separated, she caught Randy in a tight hug and Randy reciprocated. Abi and John smiled as they watched the pair from the kitchen window.

**Later**

''I'm soooo bored!" Alexa announced.

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do." John said with a smirk

"I'm not fucking you John…no matter how desperate I get."

''Oh…you know you want me."

"As much as I want an STD," she answered sarcastically

"Whatever." He answered.

Randy and Abi joined the two of them in the living room. "So what have you two be up to?"

"We just had hot steamy sex," Alexa answered trying to keep a straight face

"Same time next week," John asked with a wink.

"Most definately... and he wasn't a one minute man."

''Hand's off my man, Lex.''

''Hand's off my girl, Cena.'' Randy and Abi said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

''I'm a woman, thank you very much.'' Alexa said indignantly.

Randy smirked. ''Don't I know it.''

''Let's watch a movie.'' Abi suggested. ''How about Saw?'' She asked.

''No!" Alexa called.

Abi rolled her eyes. ''Okay... Dirty Dancing?'' After five minutes of trying to pick a movie they finally all agreed on S.W.A.T. Abi put the DVD into the player and they all sat back and relaxed.

**Monday 12th September**

''What turns you on about wrestling?''

Alexa was doing a recorded interview for some radio station that she couldn't remember the name of and they were asking her a lot of unusual questions. ''Well, I guess the one thing that really turns me on about this sport is the response I get from young girls. They love wrestling and for the most part, they go to the indy shows and enjoy seeing the men wrestle. But every once in awhile they get to see a female match. Not women cheering from the sidelines with big boobs and taking a bump... but real women going for it. For many of them, they've never seen anything like it. They get giddy and it looks to me like they start to dream a bigger dream about doing something more than watching from the sidelines. I really like being a part of that experience for them.''

The interviewer, Sarah Jameson, nodded and looked down at her notepad. ''Now, as I'm sure you're well aware, there have been a lot of rumours recently over the state of your health. Would you like to comment on that?''

She took a deep breath. ''Yeah. Well, for once the rumours are true and I did have cancer. I had an operation several months ago to remove the tumour and I'm currently going through a course of chemotherapy at the moment.'' She answered honestly.

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' Sarah said sincearly. ''How are you feeling now?''

''Physically I'm fine at the moment, it's mainly after the chemo that I get sick.''

''And you plan your WWE schedule around your chemotherapy?''

''Yeah. Everyone's been fantastic in that department.''

''What are your thoughts on WWE's possible rival, TNA?'' She asked.

''I think TNA have a lot of potential. There are loads of great, talanted althletes over there and they put together a pretty good show.''

''The Women's division seems to be a bit lacking at the moment.''

''In TNA or the WWE?''

''Both.'' She clarified.

''Yeah, well, the women's division has only ever been seen as T&A in the past and that's why I think it's hard for us to get across to some viewers that we're just as equal to the men. We all take risks and put our bodies on the line day in, day out. TNA's women's division is lacking, I think and what we have at the WWE is great at the moment. We've got Victoria and Trish and several others that are training in our developmental facilities.''

''Apparantly, former WWE Diva's Gail Kim and Jackie Gayda have signed up to TNA.''

''Really?'' Alexa asked, surprised.

She nodded. ''They're planning to build their women's division over there.''

''Good luck to them.''

''Well, that's the end of our interview with WWE Diva, Sienna. Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to speak with us today.''

**RAW**

Torrie Wilson made her way down to the ring with Candice Michelle and Victoria. The three diva's entered the ring and Candice grabbed a mic. ''Y'know, we've been having so much fun with Ashley recently.'' The crowed booed as the other two in the ring laughed. ''We want her to come out here now for some more fun. We have another special surprise for her.''

Ashley made her way out and paused in the middle of the aisle. Torrie grabbed the mic. ''You don't have to stand all the way back there, I want you to know that you passed your initiation.'' She smirked as Candice and Victoria clapped. ''Come into the ring.''

''You think I'm gonna get in there with you three? I don't think so. This time, I have a special surprise for you.'' She grinned.

**La-la-la-la-la… _Sienna …_ Warm it up**

Sienna made her way down to Ashley and raised her own mic to her lips. ''Now, Ashley said I was the surprise, but, guess what? There's more...''

An all to familiar laugh echoed throughout the entire arena before Trish waltzed down the ramp to a huge ovation from the crowd. Trish hit the ring and tok down Victoria with some viscious right hands before Torrie kicked her from behind. Sienna entered and took down Torrie with a dropkick to the chest as Ashley took down Candice and fought with her outside the ring. Victoria ran at Trish with a clothesline but Trish did her Matrix move and Victoria nailed Torrie instead. Trish spun around and hit Victoria with the chick kick. Ashley re-entered the ring and high-fived Sienna and Trish as Raw cut to commercial.

**Later**

''Well, Cena's outnumbered here, JR.'' King observed.

''You're forgetting that Cena has Sienna in his corner.'' JR reminded him.

''I wish I had her in my corner.'' He chuckled.

Tyson Tomko attacked John from behind as Eric Bischoff made his way to the stage. Cena took Tomko down and nailed him with right hands before Kurt nailed him from the apron and tagged himself in. Angle pushed Cena into the corner and pummeled him with a few right hands before whipping him into the opposite corner. He ran at the champion but Cena got a leg up and Kurt got a boot to the face. Cena hit a side slam for a two count but then Angle raked his eyes and tagged in Tomko.

John nailed a clothesline, and then an elbow on Tomko. He ran at Angle and knocked him off the apron and then hit a baseball slide to knock him down again. Angle recovered and entered the ring but John punched him and went to again before Tomko clotheslined him down. Kurt got tagged in and started stomping away at Cena.

After a few tag ins and a distraction by Sienna, John finally got the upper hand. Tomko tagged in but Cena nailed him with right hands and then a running clothesline. He hit the throw back and then a fisherman buster, and then a spinebuster on Angle. John went for the FU on Tomko but Angle came up from behind and nailed the German suplex while Tomko was still on Cena's shoulders. Angle managed to hit another German, but Cena blocked the third and Tomko went for a big boot but he nailed Angle when the champ ducked out of the way. Cena hit the FU on Tomko and scored the pinfall.

''Here is your winner, John Cena!"

Sienna rolled inside and held his hand up in victory before Angle charged at him, knocking the pair down. Angle hit some Crossface punches and then some vicious uppercuts and knee lifts as Bischoff barked orders from the outside of the ring. Angle pulled Cena to the ring post and sent his ankle into it. He repeatedly stomped on the ankle as Cena writhed in pain on the canvas. Bischoff climbed into the ring and shouted in the face of Cena as Angle choked him with his boot.

''And John Cena's ankle may be broken, folks.'' JR speculated.

''Wait, what's Sienna doing?'' King wondered.

Sienna had grabbed John's title when he wasn't looking and crept up behind Angle. Just before she connected, Angle spun around and grabbed her wrist with a sick smile on his face. Sienna scowled and gave him a hard low blow, making Eric wince in sympathy. She knelt down to check on Cena, unaware that Eric had exited the ring to grab a steel chair. He re-entered and handed it to Angle who had just recovered. Kurt smirked and swung it into the back of her head with a sickening crack. Sienna slumped over Cena's prone form as several referee's entered the ring to check on them.

''Lex, you alright?'' Kurt asked as soon as she stepped through the curtain.

''Uh-huh...'' She nodded, a slightly glazed look in her eyes. ''I'm good.''

''You sure?'' He asked.

''Yeah, I'm peachy.'' She smirked.

John appeared through the curtain and walked over to them. ''Hey. You need a ride to the hotel, Lex?''

She nodded. ''Yeah, I'll just go and get my shit ready then I'll meet you out the front.''

**Later That Night**

Alexa walked down the corridor of the hotel they were staying in that night, looking for room 692. Her and some others were all going out clubbing tonight and she was dressed to perfection. Her dress went down to her calves, the bottom skirt had a little bit of a ruffle, so that it swung enticingly when she walked. The dress itself was two layers, the first a blood red silk and the second was basically black lace. The dress was held on with very thin black lace spaghetti straps, and when she turned around to show off the back, he gasped, the back plunged down to her waist line. One her feet she wore a pair of red strappy heels that added a few inches to her height. Her hair was in tight ringlets that fell so it was framing her face. She wore a thin layer of foundation on her face, dark eyeshadow and a light red on her full lips. Alexa finally reached her destination and knocked loudly on the door.

It swung open after several seconds to reveal Ashley. ''Hey Lex, nice outfit.'' She whistled.

Alexa grinned. ''Thanks.'' Her eyes scanned over her new friend. Ashley was wearing a black leather skirt that reached the middle of her calves, the skirt had slits on both sides up to the middle of the thighs. Her top was a gold corset. The corset had no straps to hold it up and revealed a little cleavege. ''You look good.''

''Thanks.''

''Are you ready? We gotta meet the others in the lobby.''

''Yeah, let me just grab my purse.'' She quickly dashed inside before re-appearing a few seconds later. ''Let's go party!''


	15. Chapter 15

Several hours later, Alexa sat with Lisa and Trish at the table as Maria, Torrie, Candice and Ashley were on the dance floor. ''How's Chris? I haven't spoke to him in a while.'' Alexa asked Trish as she sipped at her drink.

Trish grinned. ''He's good. Things are goin' great on his tour and he's havin' a blast.''

''You miss him?'' Lisa asked.

''Like you wouldn't believe.'' Trish chuckled.

Just then, a man came up to the table, his gaze fixed on Lisa. He looked to be about twenty-five, dark brown hair and a nicely toned body. Alexa raised an eyebrow at Trish as he opened his mouth to speak. ''I was wondering if you wanted to dance?'' He asked Lisa.

''N-''

Alexa quickly cut her off. ''Yes, she does, go on Lisa.''

''Go shake your thang.'' Trish encouraged.

Lisa smiled at the man. ''Okay, one dance.'' She agreed as she followed him to the dancefloor.

Trish and Alexa high-fived each other. ''Is that Randy?'' Trish asked, squinting her eyes at the entrance.

Alexa turned to have a look and saw Randy walking in with some others. ''Yeah, I'm gonna go see him, you gonna be okay?''

''Sure, I've got Mr. Daniels here to keep me company.'' She tapped her glass with a smirk.

Alexa rolled her eyes and made her way to the bar where Randy was sat on one of the stools. She covered his eyes with her hands before leaning close so her lips were right by his ear. ''Wanna have some fun, big boy?'' She whispered huskily.

''No, I've got a girlfriend.'' He declined.

Alexa grinned. ''Good answer.''

He turned around and a smile graced his face when he saw her. ''Hey babe, what're you doin' here?''

''Girls night out. What are you doin' here?''

''Me and Dave had a signing to do just down the road. You look amazing.'' He said before pulling her in for a quick kiss.

She pulled back and grinned. ''I better get back to Trish, she's looking lonely. You can come and sit with us if you want, I don't think they'd mind.''

''Will do, I'll wait here for Dave and get the drinks and we'll be over.''

''Lex, don't look now, but there's a couple of skanks hitting on your man.'' Ashley warned her.

Alexa turned to look towards the bar and spotted two, skantily-clad blondes flirting with Randy and Dave. She turned back to them with a scowl. ''Who wants to come with me to the bar and get the next round?''

Trish raised her hand eagerly, wanting to see what would happen. The two diva's made their way over to the bar and Trish took a seat on the stood next to Dave, waiting for her friend. Alexa had to squeeze her way past the blonde flirting with Randy to get to the stool beside Randy. "S'cuse me," she said politely as she gently "nudged" the girl out of her way. Randy stood to let her in the small bench they shared. She smiled her thanks and caught the dirty look Blonde 1 sent her, from the corner of her eye. He sat down again after letting her in and there was a moment of awkward silence. Blond 1 looked as if she was about to say something when Alexa beat her to it. "Oh, great, I was looking for somewhere to throw this out." Alexa said 'noticing' the paper in front of Randy. Before anyone could say anything Alexa had removed her gum from her mouth and wrapped it in the small white paper. The girls looked at her in shock and Trish and Dave held back laughter.

Randy's dimples appeared as he suppressed a grin. Blonde number two put on a cool expression. "Maybe we'll see you later guys," she said before grabbing her friend, who was busy glaring at Alexa, and walking away.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Trish and Dave busted up laughing, Randy smiled and shook his head, while Alexa just took a sip of Randy's drink and stared out at the dance floor.

"What do you think they're doing now?" Dave asked with laughter in his voice.

"Finding new people to pick up," Trish offered.

"Calling home to ask daddy if they can extend curfew," Trish replied.

"Planning the early demise of a certain Alexa Torres." Randy said.

Alexa held a thoughtful look. "Strategizing," she said with a nod. "Definitely." They started laughing again and Alexa joined in.

"Lex, if looks could kill," Trish said laughing.

"I know, did you see her death glare? Truly I am wounded," she said sarcastically.

"Were you a little jealous there, babe?" Randy whispered in her ear.

She concentrated on not spitting out what she had just sipped from the glass as she felt his hot breath on her ear. It sent a small shiver down her spine. She turned her head slightly and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "You wish," she replied. He leaned in closer and she felt a tingle as his hand brushed her thigh.

"Actually, I do," he responded, his lips slightly grazing her earlobe. He kissed her lightly on the neck then retreated back to where he had been sitting previously. Alexa could not control how she was feeling at the moment. She stared at the table, trying to calm herself. The feel of his breath on her neck and the electricity a simple touch sent through her was overwhelming. She sneaked a peek at Randy and saw that he was doing the same. They both laughed and Alexa sat back in the bench.

Alexa was sat back at her original table with Trish, Dave, Randy and Ashley. Maria and Torrie had gone back to the hotel and Lisa was still dancing with the guy she had met earlier. "Uh-oh Lex." Trish said with a semi-serious expression.

Alexa looked to where her gaze fell and noticed Blonde 1 and Blonde 2 heading for their table. She felt Randy squeeze her hand and turn to look at him. _'God those eyes'_ she thought as she looked at him. She noticed his face getting closer and drew in a shaky breath as she felt his hand cupped her cheek and his lips graze hers. Immediately she was hit with a jolt of electricity. She moved closer to him and his tongue ran along her lower lip, requesting entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and Randy took advantage of the granted request. He didn't want to be anywhere else in the world at the moment. He was content to be in the middle of a club, embarrassing the hell out of the rest of his friends, as he kissed the only woman who could make him feel like a million bucks with just one smile. "Alright, alright, alright guys. They're gone, please enough, this is a public establishment." The sound of Ashley's voice brought them both back to reality. Alexa broke the kiss and the two of them just stared at each other for a moment. One of her hands was resting on his shoulder and one of his was entwined in her hair, while the other two were still linked together.

**Sunday 18th September**

''There's the WWE Champion and Sienna.'' King exclaimed.

John Cena was seated on the bench as Sienna was knelt down in front of him, taping up his ankle. ''Is that too tight?'' She questioned, peering up at him.

''Nah, that's fine.''

Bischoff entered the locker room and Sienna glared. ''You should save some tape for when the match is finished. I've been waiting for this for a long time, Kurt will finish the job he started last week.'' He smirked. ''Its like I said to you last week, you cant win with me here, hell, you cant even survive.'' John rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room as Sienna stood. She grabbed a piece of tape and stuck it over Bischoff's mouth, blew him a kiss, then followed John, leaving Bischoff enraged.

Angle and Cena both made their entrances down to the ring, with Sienna in John's corner.

''We've seen a lot of Sienna tonight, she accompanied Ashley and Trish to the ring earlier and now she's with John.'' JR informed.

''What's the deal with those two?'' King wondered.

''I have no idea.''

Cena and Angle stared each other down before finally locking up. Angle gained the advantage and hit a side headlock takedown and then a shoulderblock. Cena fought back with a hip toss and Angle bailed to the outside. ''Pussy.'' Sienna called.

He glared at her and smirked before entering the ring and the two men locked up again. Angle took Cena down with a hammerlock and then an arm bar. Cena came back with a side headlock takedown of his own and then nailed a shoulderblock, and then another, and Angle bailed to the outside again.

Sienna started up a 'Pussy' chant directed at Angle and smirked. He got back into the ring and nailed the champion with some right hands and uppercut. He whipped Joh ninto the corner and charged at him but Cena got his feet up and then slammed Angle to the mat. He hit some quick elbow drops for two. Cena sent Angle headfirst to the corner, to all four corners. Cena then nailed a side slam for two. Angle raked the eyes and then hit a German release suplex and went to work with more uppercuts and stomps to the back. Angle scored with a snap suplex for a two count and then hit some cross face shots before locking in a rear chin lock, while driving his knee into Cenas back. Cena fought out and got a sunset flip for two and then hit some right hands of his own but then walked into a belly to belly suplex from Angle.

After a while, Cena had the advantage when Angle missed a charge in the corner and Cena went for the FU, but Angle reversed and nailed the Angle Slam but Cena kicked out at two.

Angle locked in the Ankle Lock but Cena kicked him off again and then nailed the throwback and then the five knuckle shuffle for a near fall.

''Cena's ankle clearly bothering him, here.'' JR stated concerned.

Angle nailed the referee in the corner and then Cena hit the FU but the referee was down. Cena went to revive the referee but he was out of it. Angle kicked Cena low and then grabbed his gold medal from the corner and wrapped him around his fist and nailed Cena in the head with it. Angle hit a knee drop to the ankle and then pulled down his straps and locked in the Ankle Lock in the middle of the ring as Eric Bischoff made his way to ringside. Bischoff got in the ring and got in Cenas face and bad mouthed him and held the title in front of his face. Cena tried to make the ropes and did so but Bischoff kicked his arm off and Angle pulled him back into the middle of the ring. Cena reversed the ankle lock and knocked Angle into Bischoff sending him to the outside and then grabbed the title belt and nailed Angle in the head with it, but the referee had come to and saw it and called for the bell!

Bischoff grabbed the mic. ''I don't care, that title will not be given to Cena!''

Cena then grabbed Bischoff nailed him with the FU, much to the delight of the crowd. Angle attacked Cena from behind and sent him to the outside. Kurt wrenched his face and nailed some elbows to the back of the head as the bell continued to sound. Angle whipped Cena into the ring steps and then sent him head first into the Spanish announce table. Angle took the table apart and went for the Angle Slam onto the table, but Cena countered and hit the FU on Angle through the table.

**Monday 19th September**

The match between Trish and Torrie had fnished and Victoria, Candice and Torrie decimated Ashley and The Women's Champion. Ashley was hung up by Candice and then face dropped by Torrie as Trish was given the widow's peak from Victoria. The three stood in the ring gloating over the two before the crowd went crazy. Sienna ran down the ramp holding a steel chair and slid into the ring, making the other three exit. Sienna stood facing them as they retreated up the ramp, shouting abuse at them.

Alexa was sitting in the men's locker room with John, Shawn Michaels, Matt, Paul (Big Show), Kurt, Gene Snitsky, Adam and Chris Marsters. Since she was going to have some involvement in their match she sat in and listened to the plan as they went over it briefly. There was a knock at the door and a stagehand peered through the gap. ''Miss Torres, there's something we think you should see.''

Alexa looked at John, who shrugged, before following the man down the hall. They eventually came to a set of moniters that were showing the crowd and he pointed to one in particular. Alexa leaned closer and saw a sign reading; **_LEX! CALL YOUR BROTHER!_** She chuckled when she saw Adrian holding it and waving it about eagerly. ''Thanks for showing me.''

''No problem.''

Alexa jogged to the women's locker room and grabbed her cell phone and rang her brother. She rolled her eyes when it went to voicemail. ''Adrian, it's Lex, call me back when you get this. Love you.''

**Later**

**Raw**

Sienna strode down the hallway confidently, hearing a few whistles as she went. She was dressed in a chocolate tunic mini dress which had gold embroided bands at the waist and the neckline. It had ruched, draped fabric with a drop waist. She wore a pair of gold mealic slouch boots over a pair of jeans to complete the look. She came to an abrupt halt when she spotted two figures making their way towards her.

''Whose that?'' King wondered.

The figures came into view and they saw it was none other than Chris Masters and Kurt Angle.

''Uh-oh.'' King voiced as he saw the look on Sienna's face.

Sienna stepped back and was about to turn around when she was confronted by Gene Snitsky and Edge.

''Well, well, well...'' Kurt's voice made her turn around. ''Look what we have here... Cena's little plaything, all alone...''

''I'm nobody's plaything.'' She spat angrily.

He chuckled. ''That's not what I've heard... Rumour in the back has it that all Cena want's you for is that body of yours.''

''I knew it!" King exclaimed triuphantly.

''Oh, please.'' JR sighed.

''Whatever.'' Sienna rolled her eyes.

''It's true. Face it, you're nothing, even Cena knows that.'' He smirked. ''He's been telling all his little friends what a great lay you are.'' He stpped closer and got in her face even more.

Master's looked her up and down with a sick grin. ''I bet she is.'' He licked his lips.

Sienna glared at him as he circled her, his hand brushing against her arm. ''Don't touch me you creep.''

''If you give me five minutes I can make you forget all about that little punk Cena...'' He stopped right in front of her. ''What do you say, babe?''

''First of all, I'm not your babe.'' She hissed. ''Second of all...'' She paused and before anyone could react her arm shot out and her hand connected solidly with his cheek.

''You little-'' He moved to hit her back when a voice interrupted.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you.''

The camera panned out to show Cena, Matt Hardy, HBK and The Big Show standing behind Kurt. Their four opponents backed away from Sienna and Kurt raised a finger. ''Just wait...'' He warned before they turned the corner and disappeared.

Sienna smiled gratefully. ''Thanks.''

Shawn smiled. ''No problem. Now, we got a match to win let's go!"

They started walking and John moved to the back next to Sienna. ''You alright?''

''I'm fine.'' She replied flippantly before moving away from him, leaving John with a frown.

''Looks like Angle's planted some seeds in her head.'' JR observed.

**After The Commercial Break**

A good way into the match it was Edge and Matt in the ring. Edge was in control of Hardy with a reverse chin lock. Hardy fought out but ran right into a flapjack from the blonce. He covered but only managed a two before he tagged in Snitsky. He delivers a gigantic clothesline to Matt Hardy sending him flying into the turnbuckle. Snitsky put Hardy in a rear chin lock and Matt battled to his feet and dropped Snitsky with the Twist of Fate. Both men were down and trying to make it to their corner for the tag. Hardy tagged in HBK just as Snitsky tagged in Angle.

The Heartbreak Kid hit a flying firearm followed by an atomic drop and a few scoop slams. He climbed the top rope and went flying through the air with an elbow drop but he missed. Angle went for the Angle Slam, HBK sunset flips through it but Angle rolls through and gets on the ankle lock. HBK struggled to get to the ropes but can't. The Big Show broke the hold. Snitsky hit him from behind and somehow Angle was able to toss the Big Show, overhead, over the top rope and to the mat outside. Sienna ran around the ring to check on a dazed Big Show as Raw cut to commercial.

When they came back on air, HBK was in trouble at the hands of Edge. He was orking on the knee as The Big Show was still stirring outside the ring. Masters was tagged in and he dropped massive pressure on the knee of HBK, working it over with 4-5 different moves and holds. Masters tagged Angle back in who placed Shawn in a headlock. He worked his way to his feet and was able to nail a back suplex. HBK held his leg as he tried to make a tag but Angle stood at the same time. They went blow for blow until Angle nailed another Angle slam.

1-2

Sienna grabbed Kurt's foot and yanked him off Michaels, breaking the pin. She held her hands up innocently as the referee turned to look at her.

Angry, Kurt ran into the corner and shoved Hardy off the apron and he hit the mat outside the ring with a bang. HBK tried to tag Cena but Edge ran across the ring and speared him off the apron. HBK was alone now and Edge grabbed his foot. Shawn stood on his remaining foot and hit an enzeguiri. Big Show got to the apron and he was finally tagged by HBK. Big Show dominated the entire other team, squashing all for men, two in each corner.He grabbed Snitsky by the throat, but Snitsky gave him a low blow. Edge then speared The Big Show but he kicked out at two. All four men tried to take him down but he over powers them ALL throwing them to the side

The cavalry comes in and helped the Big Show. All hell broke lose as Cena and Hardy threw Snitsky and Masters to the outside. Hardy volunteered to be a human bullet as big Show tossed him over the top rope and onto both men outside. Back inside the ring, Edge grabbed the briefcase but he missed Cena and the champion nailed a spinning back drop. The Big Show nailed a chokeslam and as he went to cover Edge, Cena got on top of him, Matt Hardy got on top of Cena and HBK climbed up and sat on the back of Matt Hardy. Edge had no chance to kick out and it was all over.

''And here are your winners, Shawn Micheals, Matt Hardy, John Cena and The Big Show!"

**Wednesday 21st September**

Randy woke to the feel of something tickling the end of his nose. He scrunched it, hoping to ward away whatever it was without having to actually move. It was still there, annoying him so he couldn't get back to sleep. Jerking awake, he saw Alexa laying on his chest, her finger rubbing the very end of his nose. "Fuck," he muttered, his head falling back to the bed wearily. "The early riser strikes again."

Frowning playfully, Alexa poked him in the side, which caused him to jerk again. "Watch that mouth, you wanker," she laughed. "I have delicate ears." Raising his head to eye her wickedly, he squinted his eyes at her, giving her an evil glare. She smiled. ''Did you sleep well?''

''Better than I have in months.'' He grinned.

''Me too.'' She admitted softly. ''So, what do you wanna do today? We have the whole house to ourselves until tomorrow.''

''Where's Abi?''

''Meeting John's parent's.'' She smirked.

''Whoa, must be serious. He's never taken anyone home to meet the family before.'' He told her.

She raised an eyebrow. ''Really?''

''Uh-huh.'' He nooded. ''So, all day huh?'' He grinned, kissing her neck.

''Save that thought Romeo, nature calls.'' She pecked him on the cheek before running off to the bathroom. A few miinutes later she returned and he grinned. ''What?'' She asked, tilting her head to the side.

''How do you manage to look so good in the morning?'' He asked. She was dressed in an old tank top and a pair of his boxers. Looking closely he saw that the boxers were hanging rather low and he saw part of her scar from the operation peeking out from the top. Alexa glanced down and saw what he was staring at. She blushed lightly before pulling the boxers up to cover it. ''Lex, there's nothing to be ashamed of, why try to hide it?'' She shrugged. She had forgotten that Randy hadn't seen the scar yet. They hadn't slept together since before they broke up. Although the scar wasn't big, it made her feel self-conscious, especially around him. ''C'mere.''

Alexa walked over to the bed and laid in her original position as she slipped her legs underneath the duvet and pulled it up to her chest. She felt his arm slide down her stomach and trace the outline of the scar. She smiled faintly as he raised his baby blue eyes to meet hers. ''Did it hurt?''

''A little, when the morphine wore off after the operation.'' She told him. ''I forgot you hadn't seen it. I thought you'd find it a little...''

''What?''

''Repulsive.'' She admitted quietly.

He laughed. ''Lex, nothing about you is repulsive, believe me. It's a part of who you are and I love you. You really think a little scar would put me off?'' He closed the distance between them, his mouth firm and demanding. Her lips parted as his tongue demanded an entrance. They parted for breath, his lower body pinning her to the spot. Clouded eyes locked for a moment before his face dipped, his mouth attacking her ear, drawing the sensitive lobe between his teeth before his mouth moved to her neck. She sucked in a sharp breath, arching against him, her hands roaming over his broad back and around to his well chiseled body. She could feel one of Randy's hands moving along her side, caressing her skin through the cotton fabric of her top.

"Uh… I want some egg fried rice, barbecued spare ribs and um…some lemon chicken. Oh, two of everything please! Thank-you. How much? … Okay, sure, thanks." Alexa hung up the phone before shouting over her shoulder. "Should be here soon, babe.''

"I know, I was listening to the conversation." His calm voice was right next to her ear.

"Shit! My god! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." He replied, lightly nibbling her ear softly, his hands round her waist, he slid his hands under her top on her stomach.

"Ack! Rand, your hands are FREEZING!" She squealed at the last bit as he placed his cold hands on her back. She turned round sharply creating some space between them and he pulled her back quickly.

"No you don't. I promised to love you forever and that's what I'm gonna do okay?" He kissed her passionately and lifted her to sit on top of the counter, his hands placed on her legs and she leaned down to kiss him. The doorbell rang. She pulled away sharply. "Crap." He whispered, looking longingly as she moved to answer the door.

He heard her talking with the deliveryman and stood in the doorway watching her. She was dressed in the skimpiest top and extremely short shorts. He saw the deliveryman eyeing her up and down. Much to his enjoyment, she was responding in no way and just paid him, waiting for him to leave. Eventually she slammed the door in his face. She turned round to see him leaning seductively in the doorway. Placing the Chinese on the table she came up to him and pulled on his hands. "Come on hot stuff. Dinner's ready."

"Can't we just skip to dessert?" She smiled at him and passed him some chicken. She watched incredibly amused as he struggled eating with the chopsticks. Laughing at him repeatedly as the food constantly fell back into the little box. "Oh god, you're hopeless! Give it here."

She grabbed the food out of his hands and he smiled mischievously. "Come on then."He lay back on the sofa, his head leaning on a velvet cushion.

He grinned, as she had to climb over him to reach his mouth. Her knees were around his legs as she leaned forward with the chopsticks in one hand giving him a full view of her cleavage. Again he was greatly enjoying himself. He opened his mouth as she dropped the chicken into it. After chewing and swallowing he promptly re-opened his mouth. She smiled and this time dropped the chicken on his top. "Oops! I'm so sorry. Guess we have to get rid of that!" She gently lifted the top above his head.

"You aren't sorry at all!"

She tilted her head to one side and contemplated this. "You're right. I'm not. But then again, you don't care."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't. Do you want me to just take the rest of my clothing off?"She laughed and went back to the Chinese. "What? I was serious. Aww…fine… Now it's my turn!" With that he swiftly turned her over and faced her. But he was met with lips and they both kissed. He felt her hands run through his hair and he pulled her closer to him, their hips met and both their breathing increased. Suddenly the phone rang. "NO! Just leave it!" He cried as Alexa moved to pick it up. He groaned as her body left his.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Lex, it's Chris."

"Oh, hey Chris.''

Abruptly Randy came and stole the phone. "Chris, you just ruined a wonderful chinese meal."

He heard laughing at the other end of the phone. "Yeah, yeah… did the menu happen to have Lex on it?"

"Yes… So I am going to go back to my meal and Lex will call you back later… actually make that tomorrow. She won't be available later." Chris laughed again as Randy hung up on him. He turned to Alexa who was laughing as well. "Where were we?"

**Thursday 22nd September**

Randy hooted excitedly, swinging Alexa around several times. "GOD I love Roller Coasters. Can we go again?" It had been what seemed like a lifetime since he'd had this much fun.He gazed at her again, amazed for the millionth time, at how lucky he was. She was shaking her head, rolling her eyes at him, and laughing brightly, but he could see she was enjoying herself just as much. "Oh, come on Lex. They're not that scary, I'll hold your hand. Promise!"

" Later! I want to go on the Pirate Ship!" She pointed to the massive ship that was swinging over their heads crazily. "Then we'll go back to the roller Coaster"

Randy heaved a mock sigh and rolled his eyes. "If you insist."

"I do!" She grabbed his hand and they ran through the crowd giggling like children.

He pulled her against him as the waited in the queue. "Are you having fun?"

"I haven't had so much fun in years. This beats fancy restaurants any day."

"I agree. I think our next stop after the roller coaster should be for fairy floss."

She chuckled at the thought of Randy eating the candy. "That's fine with me. I love the stuff. "

Randy kissed her lingeringly, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I've got to say that your mouth is the only thing I've ever found that tastes better."

" Just keep that sweet talk rolling in Orlando. " She laughed.

"Believe me, I plan on it."

She poked him in the stomach. " We are at the ticket box Romeo."

He handed them the tickets and pulled her with him to their seats. He stepped aside and let her be seated first. "Juliet." He bowed slightly and slipped in beside her.

Randy had his arm firmly around her shoulder and she leaned into him, not because she was scared but because she needed to feel his touch at every possible moment. Randy kissed her when the ride stopped, chuckling when they were shadowed suddenly, and he looked up to see a young woman smiling patiently at them. "I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask that you please exit the ride. You will have to go back through the line if you want to ride again."

"Sorry! We hadn't noticed it had stopped." Alexa chuckled.

The young woman smiled and nodded again. "I figured that. Have a great day."

Randy laughed and pulled her out of her seat, wrapping his arm around her and running down the exit path. "Do I get a prize before we head back to the Roller Coaster?"

Randy raised an eyebrow cheekily and his lips twitched. "I suppose that would depend on what sort of surprise you awant. Are you up for another ride on the Ferris wheel already?"

"You mean I don't get my tiny stuffed toy?" She pouted.

"TINY? I don't think so. It is far from TINY!

She snickered in sudden realisation. "I don't think we are talking about the same toy, babe."

"I know!" He kissed her tenderly. "We can get you a toy now, or we can do that last so we don't have to worry about where to put it while we ride, I am at your command milady."

"Rides first."

"Are you sure? If you want one now, we can give it away when we get to the ride and I'll win you another one."

"No, it's fine. Let's go. I love being up front on the Roller Coaster."

A wide child-like grin split Randy's face again. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"I don't know."

"Then come on!" He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her back toward the gigantic wooden coaster.

Alexa clutched at his knee as the Roller coaster zoomed up and over the hills to dip wildly. She yelled in his ear over the screams. "This reminds me of Abi's driving."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me!"

They both pouted at each other when the ride stopped. Randy jumped up and down again. "Let's go get our picture!"

"Picture?"

He smiled mischievously. "You remember that hill when I kissed you?

"Which particular one?"

"Touche. Anyway, they have a camera set up and they take pictures of you as the coaster passes. You can buy them if you want, and I want to go see if ours is as good as I'm sure it is."

"Your tongue is probably down my throat."

His grin widened. "I certainly hope so."

Alexa poked him in the stomach again. "Why would you be so happy about that!"

"Because I happen to enjoy being like that, and I wouldn't mind having a picture of me at my happiest to look at." Randy beamed as he pulled her toward the counter and they pulled up the picture. She placed her hands over her burning cheeks when she saw the picture. Her breath caught when she saw the look in Randy's eyes as he kissed her in the picture. "We'll take three copies, small, please, and one eight-by-ten, and two key chains."

"Are you planning on giving them out as Christmas gifts?" She said jokingly.

"Now, that is an idea.'' She rolled her eyes. ''No, I just want one for a photo album, one for each of our wallets, one for beside our beds, and one for each of our keys. I don't want you forgetting about me now do I?"

Alexa took the small package of photos that the man handed her carefully. "We should stop off at a gift story and get some frames on the way home."

Randy leaned down and kissed her nose. "Definitely. So, you want me to win you some prizes now?"

"Sure, did you want your sweets first?"

"Fairy floss!" She chuckled then took his hand and they walked giggling to the nearest vendor. She bought three of the spun sugar treats and handed Randy two. "Now who's spoiling who?" He smiled his eyes big as saucers as he opened the package, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy as he let the candy melt in his mouth, his tongue curling in delight at the burst of sugar.

She licked his sugarcoated lips. "Turn about is fair play, gorgeous."

"I like turn about. Turn about again?"

She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. He closed his eyes as her lips brushed his. "Mmmmm." He mumbled against her lips. "The perfect combination. Your mouth AND fairy floss."

Alexa stuffed some fairy floss into her mouth and grinned wickedly. Randy took her up on it and placed his lips on hers, licking her lips to request entrance, and groaning in pleasure at the burst of sugar and desire as their tongues met tentatively at first, then quickly becoming more frantic. She leaned into his body as the kiss absorbed them both. Randy pulled away, breathless and held a hand to his fiercely beating heart. "I think I am definitely up for another ride on the Ferris wheel."

She pulled away slowly, her eyes half lidded. " What's so special about the Ferris wheel?"

Randy took her hand in his and pulled her toward the ride. "I just like the Ferris wheel. Don't you think it's romantic to kiss while you are at the top? You seemed to enjoy it earlier."

"I don't think it's the ride."

"We'll see."

She allowed Randy to drag her to the Ferris wheel, the girl behind the counter at the ticket box laughed when she saw them approach. Randy was literally bouncing in place. He nodded at the girl, and she smiled in return. Oh, he couldn't wait. He was so glad he had set it up earlier. He watched expectantly as they emptied all the cars before seating them, and he tried to hide the conspiratorial look in his eyes. Alexa snuggled into his arms as they sat down. She ran a hand over his chest and sighed. She was happy, happier then she had ever been in her life. She looked up into his eyes and allowed everything she felt to shine in her eyes. His breath caught, and stared at her in fascination, getting so lost that he was actually surprised when the Ferris wheel jerked to a sudden stop with them at the top. He held her tightly as the car rocked, and kissed her hair to hide his smile when he heard the girl's voice over the speaker.

"Sorry about that, one of the gears is stuck, it'll take us a few minutes to get it fixed."

Alexa sat up straight then turned to look at Randy. She suspected he was behind this, but she wondered why. Randy adopted his best innocent look ever and whispered "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I don't trust that look of yours. Why?"

"Why don't you trust this look of mine?"

"What've you done, Randall?"

He opened his mouth in shock. "What do you mean what have I done? Do you HONESTLY think I had something to do with this?"

She snorted. "I know you did. That twinkle in your eye explains it all."

Randy feigned innocence again. "Explains what?"

"What did you promise them to accidentally on purpose break the Ferris Wheel. And why did you?"

"I promised them NOTHING, except autographs and a nice healthy hundred dollars, and I believe this was YOUR idea, not mine."

Alexa looked blank. "What?"

His eyes twinkled. "You mean this is NOT one of your fantasies?"

Alexa gaped. "Huh...Randy, you haven't?" She blushed furiously.

Randy nodded his head slowly, his smile lighting his face. "I just bought us the time. The rest is up to you. Are you feeling adventurous?" Her answer was to claim his lips and push him back against the seat. He groaned into her mouth, sliding them off into the floor to minimise the rocking and keep them from being visible. "I take that as a yes." He murmured against her lips.

"What do you think?"

"I think I'll just let you have your way with me." He groaned again as her hands reached for the waistband of his jeans.

Randy stepped from the cart and onto solid ground, staggering a little and looking a bit dazed and shocked. He could barely focus on the words of the manager. ''Mr. Orton, are you okay? Are you afraid of heights? I am SO sorry that the ride got stuck, it turns out that someone accidentally turned off one of the motors, there was nothing wrong at all. Please, if there is anything I can do, just let me know. Umm... miss... is he okay?"

Alexa held onto Randy tightly. "He's fine. Too many fairy floss' I think." She licked her lips.

"Oh, if you are sure then. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I will make sure you have a free pass back for you and any of either of your families, but anything else?"

"No Sir, that's fine. There was no harm done."

Randy smiled brightly. "No harm at all, if it wasn't for all that damn fairy floss I ate," He looked at Alexa with sparkling eyes. "I... do actually like heights, and the view was quite spectacular. Thank you for your concern though."

Alexa looked down at the ground to hide her smirk. She muttered. "And boy what heights did we reach."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "And GOD what a spectacular view."

"Which part was your favourite?" She whispered back.

He pulled her toward him and through the crowd after giving his reassurances to the manager several more times. "You want me to choose? That's like choosing your favourite M&M by flavour rather than colour, it's impossible."

"Just a hint. You never know it might happen again."

His eyes lit up and he pulled her tightly against him. "You promise? Cause I am greedy."

"If I knew what you liked the best then I could start with that."

"I think I liked the part where you slid onto me slow, wet, and hot. What about you, what did YOU like the best?"

"When you got impatient and threw me underneath you."

Randy smiled mischievously. "And did you like the flavour of your Randipop? I guess there are creative uses for fairy floss aren't there?"

She choked on her laughter. "It was certainly interesting. But I think I need something more...Substantial now." Randy pulled back and gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing in shock. "All that sugar." She murmured quietly, trying not to laugh. "I'm craving a hot dog."

"A HOT DOG?" He asked incredulously.

She blinked innocently "I'm hungry after all that."

He shook his head and took her hand, dropping it as he finally started to laugh. "You, are EVIL. Let's go get you a hot dog."

**Monday 26th September**

**RAW**

The crowd went crazy as Trish made her way down to the ring being accompanied by Ashely and Sienna for her match against Victoria.

''Making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Sienna and Ashley, from Toronto, Canada, she is the WWE Women's Champion... Trish Stratus!"

''Trish won the title last week in a Diva's battle royal, which Eric Bischoff made sure no to involve Sienna in.'' JR explained.

''I bet Sienna was annoyed, to say the least.'' King added.

Sienna and Ashely remained outside the ring as Victoria and Trish stared each other down inside. Victoria shoved her, and Trish came back with a forearm and then shots to her head. Trish nailed a headscissors out of the corner and they ended up on the outside. Victoria rammed Trish back first into the apron and then tossed her right over the barricade. Trish nailed a forearm shot and then dived off the barricade onto Victoria.

Trish grabbed her by the hair and tossed Victoria back inside. Torrie moved around the ring and pulled Trish off the apron. Sienna went over and grabbed both Candice's and Torrie's heads before slamming them together, much to the delight of the crowd. She went to pick up Torrie but Victoria yanked her off before sliding back into the ring. She nailed a somersault leg drop over the ropes for a two count. Victoria locked in a reverse chinlock with a bridge and then nailed a swinging side slam for another near fall.

Victoria went to the middle rope. Trish went for the Stratusphere but Victoria blocked and pulled Trish up. The two traded right hands and then both fell off the turnbuckle to the floor. Trish made it to her feet first and shoved her opponent back in the ring. Trish nailed some forearm shots and then hit a spinebuster for a near fall. Victoria raked the eyes and ran at Trish. The Canadian did the matrix and hit the Stratusfaction. She went for the cover but Torrie and Candice came in and kicked at Trish.

The referee called for the bell. Trish fought them off and tossed Torrie into Candice, and then nailed the Chick Kick on Torrie. Candice went for Trish but Sienna entered the ring and stopped her with a boot to the face. Ashley and Sienna looked at each other, Sienna nodded and Ashley smirked before she pulled Candice's dress off. Sienna and Trish raised Ashley's arms as Candice ran at them before halting. The crowd cheered as she realized she was in her underwear anddice tried to cover herself up before quickly bolting to the outside of the ring. She grabbed a mic as Torrie and Victoria tried to help her cover up. ''I can't believe you did this!" She remarked angrily. ''You- you little... you stripped me down to my bra and panties, and you humiliate me in front of all these people! I know it doesn't matter to you Trish, 'cause you're just a slut! But Ashley, have you ever been publicly embarassed! The way you humiliated me tonight? So you know what? We're gonna finish this initiation...'' Trish, Sienna and Ashley smirked as she continued. ''Next week, the three of us...'' She glanced at Torrie and Victoria. ''Against you three. In a bra and panties match!"

The crowd cheered. ''What!'' King exclaimed, getting excited. ''Now you're talking! A bra and panties match!"

_**LATER**_

The WWE Champion, John Cena, was shown walking down the hallway with his belt on his shoulder. The crowd cheered as he lighlty rapped on a door marked **SIENNA **before pushing it open and walking inside. Sienna was seen sitting on the black leather couch reading the latest edition of Raw Magazine. Her eyes flickered up as she looked at him before they returned back to the article she was reading.

''Can I sit down?'' He asked, gesturing to the seat beside her.

''Whatever.'' She replied, not looking at him.

''Oooh, that was cold.'' King chuckled from ringside.

John lowered himself onto the seat and looked at her expectantly. She ignored him and continued to read. After a few seconds, he got annoyed and yanked the magazine from her. She sighed and glared at him. ''What?''

''Man, what is up with you? All week you've been acting weird towards me.'' He asked confused.

''What's up with _me_?'' She crossed her arms and looked at him angrily. ''I know what you've been telling everyone, so don't act like you don't know.''

''I _don't_ know!" He insisted.

''I heard that you've been telling everybody what a great lay I am and that's all I'm good for. I'm your little 'plaything' apparantly.''

He looked at her seriously. ''Si, I never said any of that stuff, I swear.'' He said honestly.

''That's not what I heard.''

''Heard from who?''

''Kurt Angle.'' She told him.

He rolled his eyes. ''And you're gonna believe one word of what come's out of his mouth?'' She opened her mouth to reply before closing it again. ''Don't listen to him, okay?'' He pulled her into a hug as Raw cut to commercial.

''And his partner, making his way to the ring, accompanied by Sienna, from West Newbury, Massachusetts... he is the WWE Champion... John Cena!" Sienna followed behind John as he made his way down the ramp, meeting HBK at the bottom. John handed her his belt and gave her a quick smile, before he and Shawn ran into the ring.

All four men went at it with Cena and Carlito, and Masters and Michaels pairing off. Cena tossed Carlito to the outside before ramming him into the barricade. Inside the ring, Michaels worked over Masters in the corner. Cena tossed Carlito back inside and then Michaels tossed Masters to the outside. Michaels took over on Carlito as Cena went after Masters on the outside and nailed him with right hands. As Masters lay on the ground, John removed his shirt and looked at Sienna with a wink. The crowd, mainly the girls, screamed. He started to choke Masters with the shirt as Carlito got the upper hand on Michaels inside the ring. Carlito rolled out of the ring and took Cena down from behind before he pulled a table out. Masters and Carlito set the table up at ringside and then Masters got back in the ring and went to work on Michaels.

Michaels fought back on the inside against Masters as Carlito went for a suplex on Cena through the table. Cena blocked and nailed some right hands and sent Carlito into the apron. In the ring, Michaels nailed a flying forearm and then nipped up and started to tune up the band. Michaels went for it but Masters bailed to the outside. Michaels went for Sweet Chin Music on Carlito but Carlito moved and Michaels nailed the referee who was on the apron. The referee went crashing through the table as Raw went to commercial.

Back on RAW after the breal and Carlito back dropped Michaels to the outside as Cena worked on on Masters in the corner. Cena nailed him with the throwback and then went for the FU. Carlito went to stop him but Cena nailed a big boot. Masters locked in the Master Lock on Cena. Michaels ran into the ring and made the save before Carlito surprised him with a kick to the stomach and hit a DDT. Carlito and Masters stomped their opponents as another referee ran out and into the ring. Outside the ring, Masters sent Cena into the ring steps. Carlito and Masters drove Michaels into the apron and then tossed him back into the ring. Masters nailed a press slam on Michaels in the ring and Carlito set up a table on the outside. Cena came from nowhere and took Carlito out with a boot to the head. Just as Masters was going to throw HBK onto the table, Cena knocked it away. Michaels came back with chops on Masters but then Masters whipped him hard to the corner and Michaels flipped over to the outside. Masters and Carlito took over on Cena on the outside and then tossed him in. Masters hit a scoop slam and Carlito tossed a table into the ring. Carlito worked over Michaels on the outside sending him into the barricade while Masters set the table up leaning it against the turnbuckle. Carlito came in as Masters nailed a vertical suplex on Cena. They went to whip Cena into the table but Michaels speared Cena before he hit the table.

Michaels nailed some right hands on Carlito and then Cena took over on Masters. Cena hit a corner charge and Michaels hit an atomic drop and clothesline on Carlito. Masters was taken down with a bulldog by Cena and then hit stereo mounted punches in opposite corners. Masters and Carlito were whipped into each other and then Michaels and Cena hit stereo slams. Michaels and Cena both did the five knuckle shuffle on them and then Michaels clotheslined Carlito outside. Cena hit the FU on Masters and set the table up in the middle of the ring.

Kurt Angle and Eric Bischoff then hit the ring. Michaels took Angle down on the outside, but he managed to evade another attack. Angle got in the ring and nailed Cena as he was about to put Masters through a table. Michaels then went for an elbow from the top onto Masters who was on the table but Angle pushed him off to the outside through a table.

''Here are your winners, Carlito and Chris Masters.'' Lillian announced.

Cena went for the FU on Angle through the table but Bischoff snuck up behind him and gave him a low blow. Angle gave him the FU through the table in the ring. Bischoff and Kurt looked at each other before stimultaneously looking over at Sienna who was standing by the fallen Michaels on the outside.

Her eyes widened when she noticed and started to run but Bischoff jumped from the ring and grabbed her by the hair. He dragged her into the ring where Kurt was setting up another table. Sienna strugged against him and her leg shot forward, kicking him in the shin. His face contorted in pain and he let her go. She turned around to run but ran straight into Kurt Angle. She swung her fist out to punch him but he caught her wrist. Smirking, he lifted her up and Angle slammed her through the table with a loud crack.

The crowd booed them as she lay motionless. Bischoff bad mouthed Cena as Angle handed him the WWE Title. Bischoff stared at it and then held it high as he stood over the fallen Cena and Angle mouthed off to the fallen Michaels on the outside.


	16. Chapter 16

Alexa walked down the halls of the arena, her bag casually swung over her shoulder. Raw had ended just over an hour ago and she was more than ready to leave. She was feeling relaxed after she'd showered and she had every intent on continuing that way when she got to her hotel of the night. The muscles in her back were aching slightly from the fall through the table, but other than that, she felt great. She had almost reached the exit when she heard footsteps running her way.

''LEX!" She peered back over her shoulder and saw Trish running towards her. Her bag was bobbing alond as she ran and Alexa smothered a laugh at the sight of her friend. Trish halted in front of her to catch her breath. ''Glad I caught you.'' She said, breathing heavily. ''Can I get a ride back to the hotel with you?''

''Didn't you get a rental?'' She asked, knowing she had seen the blonde drive to the arena with her own eyes.

''Yeah, I kinda lost the keys, that's why I'm still here.'' She explained. ''I looked everywhere for 'em but they've disappeared.''

Alexa faked a cough. ''Blonde.'' She muttered.

Trish narrowed her eyes. ''What was that?''

Alexa smiled innocently. ''Nothing.''

''On the ferris wheel!" Trish asked disbelievingly.

Alexa nodded as they entered the lobby. ''Yeah.''

Trish rolled her eyes. ''I swear, you two are like dogs on heat.''

Alexa gasped and hit Trish in the shoulder. ''We are not!"

''Are too.''

''Jealous much?'' Alexa quipped as they stepped into the elevator.

''Why would I be jealous? I've got Chris remember.'' She said. ''Don't even say it.'' She warned, seeing the mischevious look on her friends face.''

''What floor are you on?''

''Three.'' Trish responded. ''You?''

''Six.''

Several minutes later, the doors opened and Trish said goodbye before stepping out of the elevator. Alexa pressed six and waited for it to stop before exiting. She quickly made it to her room and swiped her key card. Dumping her bag on the floor and her keys on the table she kicked the door closed with her foot and started to walk into the bathroom. Her eyes widened when two arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and she felt a pair of lips at her neck. Alexa swung her leg back, kicking the intruder in the kneecap. She heard a muffled groan and the grip disappeared from her waist. She turned around and gasped when she saw Randy on the floor, clutching at his left knee. ''Oh my God!'' She knelt down next to him. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah.'' He ground out through gritted teeth.

''I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you and I freaked out! I'm-''

He cut her off with a soft kiss to her lips. ''Thought that oughta shut you up.'' He smirked. ''And I'm sorry for scaring you, I thought it'd be a nice surprise.''

''Well, it was certainly a surprise.'' She laughed. ''What are you doing here?''

''The Smackdown taping's in Laredo tomorrow, I thought that since you were close I'd come and spend see you and, if you want to, you can come with me tomorrow.''

She smiled. ''Sounds like a plan, batman.''

"Mmhmm," Randy mumbled, chewing on the last bite of his sandwich. "Can you scratch my head?"

"Yes, sir."

Her fingers continued to massage his scalp, the soothing activity giving her as much comfort as she was giving him. Concentrating as hard on the movie as she was, she didn't notice when his fingers had come and wrapped around her hand, pulling it to cover his chest, their fingers intertwined. She only noticed when she could feel his heartbeat. Alexa glanced at his face, flickering in the light from the screen, shadowed. Leaning down, loose strands of her hair swishing forward, she whispered in his ear, enjoying the closeness. "A penny for your thoughts."

"Hmm?" His voice came out almost dreamy, lost.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about how actors in movies used to look so utterly romantic when they kissed."

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"I guess, it just looked so much more ideal on screen than it is in real life."

"Isn't that blasphemy coming from a hot-blooded, young, male wrestler?"

"I think in images. And the images in my head are far more beautiful then what I've experienced in real life."

"How do you mean?"

"Like your hair." She turned her head, following his motions as he lifted himself from her lap and sat up next to her. All thoughts of the movie slipped her mind as his hand came up to play with her hair. He tugged gently until the hair band snapped into his hand, releasing her hair. It uncurled lazily from its messy bun, and a small sigh escaped from Randy's lips. She looked at him, and was surprised to see the wistful expression. "It's just so wild and luscious, and you keep it all tied up. It's like when it's bound it represents everyday life. And when it's free, there's something so unique and beautiful about it, something magical." Lifting a tentative hand, he ran it through her hair, grazing her scalp softly, gingerly. It never struck Alexa that hair was particularly sensual, but it became apparent now. She smiled and leaned into his touch as he continued to play with her locks.

**Tuesday 27th September**

"Lex... wake up."

Those words cut through her sleep and she groaned. She squinted and let out a frustrated groan. Whoever woke her up shaded her eyes with one strong hand. She slowly opened each eye and looked up, meeting familiar blue ones and a cheeky grin.

''Mornin'.'' He smirked from his position beside her on the bed.

''What time is it?'' She croaked.

''Five.''

She groaned and closed her eyes again. ''I thought the flight was at seven?''

''It is.''

''Then why are you waking me up at the crack of dawn?''

'''Cause I knew you'd be like this.'' He retorted.

Alexa stretched her body out; slowly trying to wake up. She looked up and found Randy sliding out of bed and putting on a pair of black silk pajama pants, his golden-brown skin shining even more in the soft glow of the sun. His body was exquisite; the smooth, soft curves and the rough, hard lines merging together in perfect harmony. He was as close to complete and utter perfection as one could ever hope for, and yet he was totally humble and self-effacing about it, making me fall in love with him more. "I'm going to order room service. Do you want anything?" He asks, slipping on the matching black silk robe, covering his gorgeous body from my prying eyes.

"What ever you order is fine with me."

He nodded his head and smiled, leaving the room to make the order. She stretched out a little more; feeling a little stiff from the passionate night before. She rolled over, curling up with Randy's pillow and inhaling his own unique scent. "I'm going to need that back when you are done." He said humorously, leaning up against the doorframe. Between ordering room service and now, he had stripped off his robe, leaving him in just the silk black pajama pants that hung low on his hips and left nothing to the imagination. He climbed up onto the bed and laid on his stomach, staring at her with his big blue eyes.

"What?" She questioned, feeling a little insecure under his intense gaze.

His hand gently caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Nothing…I just love looking at your beautiful face." He whispers softly, concentrating on the trail his thumb was making. She couldn't help but blush. He grined. "I love when you blush and smile. It's so cute." He leaned over and softly kissed her neck, right where the bottom of her ear met her neck, sending a shockwave through her body. "Mmmm… you smell gorgeous." He whispered huskily, nipping at her neck and causing her to squeal.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing and touching, Alexa moved her mouth off of his. ''What about breakfast?"

"I'm not really in the mood for food right now." He murmured against her neck as his lips moved down her body. She definitely could tell he wasn't hungry for food by the obvious protrusion laying against her thigh as he worked his way down her heated body.

**Monday 3rd October**

''Knock knock.''

Alexa turned around and smiled. ''Hey.'' She walked over and planted a kiss on Randy's lips.

''You wanna head down to the cafeteria before your match?'' He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

''I'm supposed to be goin' over the match with the girls.''

Randy pouted and rested his head in the crook of her neck, near her shoulder. ''Pleaaaassssseeeee.''

She rolled her eyes. ''Fine.'' Randy let her go and kissed her on the cheek as Alexa turned to Trish. ''I'll meet you down at the gorilla.''

''Okay, have fun.'' Trish winked

Alexa smirked before she and Randy headed down the hall. ''So, how's it feel to be back on Raw?''

''Great, I kinda miss the live audiences, y'know?''

''Yeah...'' She nodded. ''Where's your old man?''

''I'm right here, and less of the old if you don't mind.'' Bob Orton Jr. grinned from behind them.

''Hey Bob.'' She greeted him with a hug.

''And how are you young lady?'' He asked as he started to walk with them.

''Good, thanks.''

''Still managing to put up with my son, I see.''

She chuckled. ''Barely.''

''Hey!"

''I'm sorry, you know I love you.'' Alexa pouted.

He grinned. ''I know, who doesn't?''

She narrowed her eyes as she smacked him on the arm. ''Ass.''

''I love you.''

She grinned and the two shared a quick kiss as Bob chuckled. ''Ahhhh, young love.''

**RAW HOMECOMING**

Candice, Victoria and Torrie made their way to the ring firts and waited for their opponents. Ashley, Trish and Sienna made their way down the ramp to Trish's entrance music and slid into the ring. Trish handed over her belt to the ref and as soon as she did she was knock to the mat by Victoria along with Sienna. The other three girls got on Ashley quickly after knocking her team-mates down. They removed her shirt but she fought back and was able to get Victoria's shirt off. Victoria chased Ashley but Siena recovered and knocked her outside the ring with a powerful clotheslines. Trish and Ashley worked the shirts off Torrie and Candice. It turned into a big free for all until Sienna tried a hurricanranna on Victoria but Victoria held her up and started to take off her pants.

Sienna eventually hit the move and then rolled up Victoria and tookk off her pants, leaving ehr with nothing left but her bra and panties. Ashley worked on Candice and got her pants off. Torrie punched Trish in the corner but Ashley helped her and they ring her up on the ropes and then they pull her pants off as well.

''Here are your winners, Sienna, Trish Stratus and Ashley!"

''The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the WWE Chapionship. Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Sienna, from West Newbury, Massachusetts... he is the WWE Champion... John Cena!" John made his usual entrance as the pair got a huge pop from the crowd.

''Whoa! Look at Sienna, JR! She's lookin' mighty fine tonight!" King whistled.

Sienna was wearing a red off the shoulder top with a lace trim that tied in the middle. The bottom of the top reached about an inch underneath her bra and revealed her toned stomach. With that she wore a pair of tight black vinyl pants over her black wrestling boots.

''She's a beautiful young woman.'' JR agreed.

John slid inside the ring and sat on the ropes to hold them open to let Sienna step through. She shot him a grin before John pranced around the ring, showing off his belt.

**'I'm baaaack! And I'm better than ever!'**

Sienna and John Cena shared a look of contept as the General Manager of Raw made his way down to the ring along with Kurt Angle. John gestured to Sienna to get out of the ring and she gave him a quick pat on the back before doing so. Kurt grabbed a chair and took a seat at ringside as the referee signalled for the bell.

Bischoff, in in his karate get up, started prancing around the ring. He aimed a kick at Cena but the champion caught his leg before nailing him with a right hand to knock Bischoff down. Cena then nailed him with another right hand. Angle stood and grabbed Cena's ankle allowing Bischoff to get some kicks in on Cena, sending him down to the canvas. Cena came back with a slam and then nailed the five knuckle shuffle on Bischoff. Angle entered the ring and went for the Angle Slam but Cena fell out the back and went for the FU. Bischoff crept up behind him and nailed a low blow and covered John for the two count.

Angle grabbed a chair and entered the ring just as Sienna slipped in behind him. He raised the chair ready to hit Cena but Sienna delivered a low blow. Angle released the chair as he fell to the mat, giving her the chance to grab the steel object.

''Uh-oh.'' King muttered.

''Looks like she's looking for some revenge after last week.'' JR revealed.

Sienned slammed it into Kurt's head and he collapsed to the mat. She smirked before Bischoff grabbed the opposite end of the chair, trying to pry it from her grip.

''Tug of war!" King chuckled as the two fought over it.

Sienna gave a little smirk before she let go of it just as he pulled, making him fall flat on his ass. Cena high-fived Sienna before pulling him to his feet and hitting the FU.

1-2-3!

Angle used the ropes to pull himself up and he aimed a fist at the back of Sienna's head before going after Cena. They traded blows in the middle of the ring until Theodore Long came out with a microphone in hand. ''I hate to be a negative influence, but Bischoff stuck his nose into Smackdown's business. He embarrassed us and made us look like fools. I have some Smackdown superstars ready to get the shine on.''

Ken Kennedy, JBL, Batista, Chris Benoit, Christian, Eddie Guerrero, Rey Mysterio and several others hit the ring and attacked John and Angle. Batista went for a Batista Bomb on Bischoff but the RAW locker room emptied with the likes of Shawn Michaels, Carlito, Chris Masters, Shelton Benjamin, the Big Show and others and they had a rumble going on the ring as RAW went off the air.

**Monday 10th October**

About half an hour before the show started, Alexa walked into the locker room and she spotted Lisa over by the mirror putting a load of lip-gloss on. What's with the raspberry forcefeild?" Alexa asked, plopping into a chair. "You look like Cher."

Lisa chuckled slightly. ''Gee, thanks.''

Alexa shrugged. ''Just tellin' it how I see it.''

''As usual.'' Lisa smirked as she finished applying her make-up. ''Have you met the new chick yet?''

''What new chick?'' Alexa asked confused.

''Girl, do you even read the scripts they give you?''

Alexa snorted. ''I'm thinking that if I read it now, I'd just forget later so I always read just before I'm due to go out.''

Lisa shook her head. ''Anyway, she's called Mickie James and-''

''Mickie's here!" Alexa screamed.

Lisa winced and rubbed her ears. ''Friend of yours?'' She asked sarcastically.

''Yeah. I met her at an indy show a few years back, haven't seen her for years.'' She explained.

''Well, she's probably in the audience by now ready for her run-in later.'' Lisa told her.

''What run-in?'' Alexa asked cluelessly. Lisa threw her script at her. ''Hey!"

**RAW**

Trish gained the early advantage against Victoria and went to work with right hands and then a Lou Thesz press before she unloaded with more right hands. Trish did the matrish and then flipped into a headscissors to take Victoria down, nailing her with a kick. Trish went for Stratusfaction, but Victoria blocked and threw Trish down to the mat. Victoria nailed a snap suplex and then perched Trish on the top rope. Trish kicked her away but Victoria came back with a right hand and then did a body press slam! Victoria torqued the back of Stratus, like a modified crab, and then covered for two. Victoria bitched at the referee and then walked into a spinebuster from Trish. Trish nailed a jaw breaker and then blocked a right hand and hit one of her own, and then hit more right hands but ate an elbow in the corner. Trish then went for the Stratusphere, but Victoria grabbed her by the legs and dropped right down to the mat into a Boston crab but then Trish rolled through for a near fall! Victoria blocked a Chick Kick and then nailed a right hand and went for the Widow's Peak but Trish reversed into a Northern Lights suplex for the win.

Sienna rolled into the ring and raised Trish arm in victory. The two Canadian's were suddenly attacked by Victoria, who dropkicked them both to the mat. A woman from the audience jumped the barricade and hit the ring before going to work on Victoria with right hands. She nailed a trust kick to send her outside and hit Victoria with the belt to knock her off the apron. She was grinning from ear to ear as she moved over to a very confused Trish and handed the title.

**Backstage**

Trish and Sienna were walking backstage after the match when the woman that had helped them before showed up, surprising them. ''Hey! I'm Mickie James, I'm so excited to meet you two.'' She turned her attention to Trish. ''I've written to you so many times, and I wast to be just like you.'' She announced with a grin before pulling Trish into a friendly hug. She let her go and walked off as Sienna and Trish shared a look.

**Friday 14th October**

Randy walked through the backstage area of the arena for the Raw house show that night in San Bernardino, California. He had decided to surprise Alexa with a visit since they hadn't seen each other in over a week. He'd looked everywhere for her but she was nowhere to be found. He sighed before he entered the men's locker room. John looked up as he entered, and smiled at his old friend. ''Hey man, what're you doin' here?''

''Trying to find my girl, have you seen her?'' He asked.

''I think she's down at the ring with Trish and Lisa, they're training Ashley up.'' He informed him.

''Cool.'' Randy nodded.

John hopped off the bench. ''I'll come with you, I'm bored.''

''And you wanna see some girl on girl action.'' Randy smirked.

John shrugged and they laughed. ''How's Lex doin' anyway? Must be hard after everyone found out about things.''

''She handling it pretty well, she's a tough girl.'' He smiled proudly.

''She sure is.''

''She told me that the creative team were throwing around some new ideas for her character, they wanted her to be a heel.''

John nodded. ''Yeah, they might have her turn on me but we're not sure yet.''

They walked down the ramp and towards the ring and Randy smiled when he spotted Alexa. She was sitting on top of the turnbuckle with her back facing them, watching and pointing out things to Ashley who was sparring with Trish. ''Okay, lay down on the mat and we'll show you how to take Lex's finisher.''

Ashley laid down a little closer to where Alexa was sitting on the turnbuckle as Trish explained it to her. Trish looked up and nodded at Alexa and she climbed so she was stading with her back to the middle of the ring. She took a deep breath before performing the 'Mexican Wave' an altered version of the 450 splash. Alexa leaned back so she was sitting on her knees and smiled at Ashley. ''Perfect.''

Alexa stood and held out her hand to help Ashley up. She glanced towards the ramp and was surprised to find Randy standing there with John. She grinned and jumped out of the ring before enveloping her boyfriend in a tight hug. "Hey baby. I missed you."

"Barf." John smirked.

Alexa smacked him on the arm before grabbing Randy and dragging him to the seats at ringside. Randy dropped into the seat and pulled Alexa down to sit facing him on his lap. He leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to her nose and she sighed, closing her eyes and laying her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled slightly and absently started stroking her hair. After a few minutes of silence, Randy spoke up. ''Hey, did you know Ashley and Matt have been seeing each other?''

Alexa's head snapped up. ''Since when?''

Randy shrugged. ''Almost two months, I think.''

''The sneaky little-'' She trailed off. ''Do you think Amy knows?''

''I don't know, probably.'' Just then, Trish, Ashley and John walked over and took a seat in front of the couple. Alexa smirked at Ashley. ''You little hussy!'' Ashley caught the meaning and blushed slightly. ''Awww, how sweet.'' She teased.

''Shut up.'' Ashley shot back playfully.

**Later**

Alexa and Trish walked through the curtain after winning their match against Lisa and Torrie. ''What time's our flight again?'' Trish asked as she sipped on her water.

Alexa thought for a moment. Her, along with Trish a some other Raw superstars, were going to Hawaii for a house show tomorrow night. ''Um, two, I think.''

Trish groaned. ''No sleep for us tonight then.''

Alexa chuckled. ''Yeah. We can sleep on the plane.''

''I guess.'' They entered the women's locker room. ''What's Randy doing?''

''His flights in a few hours. He has a house show tomorrow in Visalia.'' She replied.

Alexa took a quick shower to clean herself up a little before changing into a pair of black sweat pants and a plain black baby tee. She removed all her make-up and scraped back her hair into a sloppy bun before packing everything into her gym bag. ''Hey Trish?''

''Yeah?'' Trish called from the shower stalls.

''I'm gonna go back to the hotel with Randy.''

''Okay, I'll get a ride with Lisa and Ash.'' She shouted. ''I'll meet you in the lobby at twelve thirty and we'll get a cab to the airport.''

''Okay, I'll catch you later.'' Alexa told her as she slung her gym bag over her shoulder and exited the locker room. She sauntered down the hall and knocked on the men's locker room door. Shelton answered and greeted her with a smile. ''Hey Shelt. Can you tell Randy to get his ass out here or I'm leaving without him?''

Shelton grinned and turned around. ''Rand, your woman said to get your ass out here now, man!"

The door opened wider and Randy stepped out, shooting Alexa a sheepish smile. ''Sorry, we were talking.''

''That's okay, are you ready?''

''Yeah, let's go.''

**Monday 17th October**

Alexa smothered a yawn as she headed back to her and Trish's room as she finished her workout. She was exhausted. They'd been to Hawaii for a house show on Saturday before flying back to California for a house show Sunday. ''Hey girl!"

Alexa spun around and smiled when she saw Mickie making her way towards her. ''Hey, how's it goin'?''

Mickie grinned. ''Great! I still can't believe I'm actually here!"

Alexa chucked at her enthusiasm. ''I was the same when I first got here.''

''So, I heard you're dating Randy Orton?''

Alexa nodded. ''Yeah, just over a eighteen months now I think.''

''Good for you.'' She said sincearly.

''So, what about you?'' Alexa asked curiously. ''You dating anyone?''

Mickie shook her head. ''Nope. I'm single and I'm lovin' it.'' She smirked.

''Hussy.'' Alexa joked.

Mickie shot her an offended look. ''Am not.''

''Whatever you say.'' Alexa retorted. ''I'm gunna head up and take a shower, do you need a ride to the arena later?''

''Yeah, if that's alright.''

''That's cool. I'll give you a call later.''

**RAW**

he music of Trish Stratus hit the arena and she made her way down to the ring with her team-mates, Sienna and Mickie James being accompanied by Ashley. Torrie, Candice and Victoria were already in the ring waiting. Ashley remained outside the ring and everyone else stood on the apron as Victoria and Trish started the match.

Victoria slapped Trish, her head cracking to the side from the force. Trish came back with a Thesz press. Trish hit several more offensive manouvers before tagging in Sienna. She had a stare off with Victoria before they locked up. She pulled Sienna into a headlock but the Canadian pushed her into the ropes and they proceeded into a leap frog. Sienna still had her back to her when Victoria ran back at her and did a drop kick into Sienna's back. She landed on the mat, but quickly got to her feet and picked Victoria up into a powerful scoop slam. Sienna pulled her up by her hair and delivered some chops to Victoria's chest. She went for another chop before Victoria caught her wrist and shoved her into the turnbuckle where she started to choke Sienna.

Victoria released the hold before pulling Sienna into a quick snap suplex. She went for the pin but Sienna kicked out after two. She knocked Victoria down with a dropkick to the face before tagging in Mickie.

Mickie climbed to the top and hit a flying body press on Victoria. She went to the outside and pulled down Torrie and Candice but upon re-entering was nailed by Victoria with an elbow to the face. Victoria hit a back breaker but Mickie came back with a huricanrana out of the corner. Mickie grinned and looked over to Trish for her approval. Victoria took advantage of her distraction and rolled her up for the win.

''Here are your winners, Candice, Torrie Wilson and Victoria.''

Mickie stood angrily before hitting a spin kick to the mid section of Victoria, and then nailed her with the Stratusfaction. Trish, Ashley and Sienna stood in the corner, staring at Mickie.

''They don't look very impressed.'' Coach said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

**Monday 31st October  
**  
Alexa yawned as she checked over her outfit fo Raw that night. They were having a Diva's Halloween Contest. Trish was dressed as Wonder Woman, Ashley was dressed as a Dark Angel, Candice was Catwoman, Lisa Marie was a Baseball Player, Maria was an angel and Mickie was dressed as Trish. Alexa was going to be a Sexy Gangster. She was dressed in a pinstripe tie-front top which reached about an inch under her bra and had a big white collar. She had two white sleeve bands on each of her wrists and wore a matching pair of pinstripe boy-cut shorts. On her head was a black cowboy-style hat to finish off the look.

''Lex! Your cell's ringing!" Ashley called from the main locker room area.

Alexa rushed out and retrieved her cell from her bag, hitting the answer button. ''Hello?''

_''Hey Lex, how ya doin'?''_

''Hey Jay, I'm doin' good, how're you?'' She asked as she sat on the bench.

_''Alright.'' _He said, sounding slightly unsure of what he wanted to say. _''Um, I thought I'd call and tell you the news before you heard from someone else...''_

''What news?'' Jason sighed on the other end and Alexa knew he was frowning. ''C'mon, spit it out.''

_''Well, my contract was up for renewal last week and they wanted me to sign a new deal.''_

''And?''

_''I didn't.'' _

''Didn't what?'' Alexa asked, confused.

_''Sign it.'' _He told her.

Alexa's eyes widened in shock and she blinked several times before she found her voice again. ''Why not?''

_''Lex, I've been on the road with the WWE for eight years straight, it's taken a toll on my body.''_ He sighed. _''This is just one of those times when you need a change and you need to do different things. And this way I get to spend more time with Denise, I hardly see her much as it is.''_

''When's your last show?'' She asked softly.

_''Taboo Tuesday.'' _He replied.

''Okay, well, I guess I'll see you there.''

_''You can count on it. I'll see you tomorrow.''_

''Bye Jay.'' Alexa disconnected the call and took a deep breath.

**RAW**

''Tomorrow night at Taboo Tuesday, you, the fans, have the power to decide what the Diva's wear in the Fulfil Your Fantasy Battle Royal, and tonight we're going to have a good ol' Diva Halloween Costume Contest!" King announced, much to the delight of the audience.

Ashley's music hit as she made her way down as a dark angel. Maria was next, and she came down as a real angel. Out came Candice Michelle as Cat Woman, complete with whip. Mickie James was next, and she came out as Trish Stratus. Victoria was next, dressed in a baseball outfit and a Chicago White Sox hat. Sienna was next, decked out in her gangsta gear and Trish was last out, Wonder Woman.

''Before we get started, I want to ask Mickie a quick question. You look like Trish Stratus?''

Mickie nodded eagerly and grabbed the mic. ''I am!"

''Alrighty then!" King exclaimed. He stood behind Ashley and asked the fans what they thought. ''What about Ashley, the lovely Ashley, as a darK angel?''

Ashley raised her arm as the crowd applauded her. He moved over to Candice. ''What's new pussycat?" Candice smirked and swung her whip around. ''Let me-''

He was cut off as Mickie James shoved Candice and grabbed the mic from Lawler. ''Wait a second! What're you guys doing!" She exclaimed as she faced the crowd. ''Don't cheer for them! You should be cheering for Trish! I mean, she should be the winner, c'mon!"

Victoria walked over to her and snatched the mic. ''Mickie... Why don't you calm your little ass _down_!"

Mickie turned her head to the side for a second before using her cardboard Women's Championship to smack Victoria on the head. Victoria looked at her angrily for a moment before swinging her baseball bat at her. Mickie ducked under it and ended up behind Victoria. When the other Diva turned to face her, Mickie kicked her through the ropes.

''Let's get her!"

Trish grabbed Candice as she attempted to scurry from the ring. The diva's each grabbed a leg or an arm and gave her the bumps. Victoria re-entered the ring and took a hold of Mickie's hair, before tossing her over the ropes. She turned around only to be met with a chick kick from Trish. They all waved from inside the ring as Victoria and Candice retreated up the ramp.

**Tuesday 1st November**

''Are we still on for tonight?''

Jason nodded. ''Yeah, who else is comin'?''

''Um, Trish and Ash, Shane...''

''I asked Maria, she's in.'' Shelton added.

''Is there anybody you two didn't ask?'' Jason asked sarcastically.

Alexa smacked him on the arm. ''And Lillian's gonna make an appearnce.'' Alexa stated. ''And Lisa..''

''I asked Adam, but I'm not sure if he'll turn up.'' Shelton admitted with a shrugg.

Alexa was about to say something before John entered the room, slamming the door behind him. ''Hey, what's goin' on?''

''We taking Jason out tonight, you wanna come?'' Alexa offered.

''Sure, sounds like fun.''

**EDUARDO GORY GUERRERO LLANES**

October 9, 1967 – November 13, 2005

_Eddie is a big inspiration to me as a fan and as a human being. He is the ultimate role model for anybody who has ever struggled with personal issues and he worked hard to get where he was. He gave hope and belief that they can do anything and achieve their goals. He was one of my favorite wrestlers and one of the most talented performers I've ever had the privilege to watch. Latino heat will always live on in the hearts of his fans, friends and especially his family. Eddie Guerrero will be greatly missed.The wrestling world will never,everbe the same again.My deepest sympathies go out to all of his family and friends._


	17. AN

Author's Note

Thank you to those of you that have reviewed my story!

Feral Elektra I reposted this story because I wanted to fix all the spelling mistakes and add some things in, I hope that answers your question!

If anybody has any ideas for the direction of this story please let me know!

x


	18. Chapter 18

"How come no one likes black jellybeans?"

Alexa stared at Jason blankly. "You can't be serious."

He looked at me in total sincerity. "No, really…I mean have you ever actual met someone that **likes** black jelly beans!

Alexa observed his sincerely curious face with amusement. "Someone **must** like them, Jay. They wouldn't keep making them if they were entirely unprofitable. Besides, they have specific marketing tests and surveys for that kind of shit…" Jason nodded his head, Alexa's response seeming to pacify his curiosity.

''I would just like to say, excluding Shelton, that Lex is the most beautiful woman at this table." John grinned, raising his glass. This was concluded with a loud cheer from the others and a new round of drinks, paid for by Jason.

"I think he just insulted me." Shelton confided drunkenly to Alexa. "But it doesn't matter. He doesn't realise that his fly's undone and that I stole his hotel key an hour ago."

"You did what? Where the hell is it? Give me the key, Shelt. Give it to me now." She commanded with as much power and authority as she could. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that the table fell silent and all they heard from Alexa was her ordering John to give it to her, whatever 'it' may have been.

"Christ, Lex, you work quickly." Came a slurred exclamation from Matt, as the rest of the table grinned knowingly.

"Typical blokes - your brains are in your boxers." Alexa retorted. Ashley, Trish and Lisa-Marie nodded in agreement.

"Does it count if you don't wear boxers?" John asked slyly. At this point, Alexa realised that whatever she said, it would automatically be connected with something less-than-wholesome. Acknowledging this fact, she resigned to sitting in between John and Shelton, watching them get more and more drunk.

**Wednesday 2nd November**

"Sunglasses inside? A sure sign of a hangover."

Alexa looked up and glared at Eddie. Her flight had just landed in Pheonix, Arizona and he was there to pick her up. ''I'm never drinking again.'' She muttered.

Eddie chuckled. ''That's what they all say.'' Alexa lugged one of her bags over her shoulder as Eddie grabbed the suitcase. ''The girls are lookin' forward to seein' you.''

Alexa grinned, she decided she was going to spend some time with Eddie and his family. She hadn't seen them for ages. ''I bet the girls have grown since I last saw them.''

Eddie nodded. ''They have, you should see Shaul.''

Alexa followed Eddie into his house, leaving her bags at the base of the stairs. They made their way into the kitchen where Vickie was doing the dishies. She turned around and smiled, greeting her husband with a hug and a kiss before turning to look at Alexa. ''Hey Lex, you're looking well.'' Vickie pulled her in for a quick hug.

''Thanks.'' Alexa replied. ''You too.''

''Would you like a coffee or something?'' Vickie offered.

''I'll have some water please.'' She asked politely.

''Hangover?'' The older woman looked amused as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water.

Alexa groaned. ''Is it that obvious?''

Vickie just chuckled and handed her the water. ''Where are the girls?'' Eddie asked.

''Shaul and Shrilyn are watching a movie in the living room and Kaylie's taking a nap up in her room.'' She responded. ''They're looking forward to seeing Lex again.''

Eddie and Alexa walked into the living room, seeing the two children sitting on the couch watching 'A Shark's Tale.' ''How's my two favourite girls, huh?'' Eddie made his presence known. They jumped off the couch and ran into their father's arms. Shaul, who was fourteen wrapped her arms around his waist and Sherilyn, who was nine, wrapped her arms around the top of his hips. ''I take it you missed me?''

''Of course we did, daddy.'' Sherilyn smiled, revealing a gap in her teeth.

Eddie gasped and took a closer look. ''Ahh, I see that tooth finally came out.''

She noodded. ''Shaul helped me pull it out!"

''Did she now?'' Eddie raised an eyebrow at his oldest daughter. ''Guess who's come to visit for a few days?'' He stepped aside to reveal Alexa who had been standing behind him.

''Lex!" Sherilyn ran over and Alexa grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up for a hug.

''Girl, you've grown.'' Alexa chuckled as she put her down gently before rubbing her back.

Eddie laughed. ''So you can body-slam people but you can't pick up a little girl?''

Sherilyn pouted indignantly. ''I'm not little, daddy!'' She moved so she was directly in front of him and measured herself against him. Her head reached his stomach. ''See.''

''Lex?''

Alexa looked down at Shaul. ''What's up kiddo?''

Shaul looked up at her with wide eyes. ''I heard that you were sick, are you okay?''

Alexa smiled sadly and bent down to look at her. ''I _was _sick but I'm better now.''

''What was wrong with you?'' She asked innocently.

''Um...'' She placed her hand on her stomach. ''I had something in there that was making me sick, but the doctor's took it out and gave me some medicine to make sure it wouldn't come back.'' She explained.

''And the medicine worked?''

''Yeah.'' She nodded slowly.

**Saturday 5th November **

''Lex...''

Alexa heard the distant sound of somebody calling her name and groaned, trying to ignore it.

Randy smirked as she snuggled deeper into the duvet. ''Lex.'' After she didn't answer, Randy placed his face right beside her ear. She twitched a little but made no other reaction. ''C'mon, you gotta wake up.''

Alexa absently swatted at his head. ''Go away...''

Randy rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before screaming 'WHOOOOO!' in her ear.

Alexa jumped in surprise and dropped off the edge of the bed. " Wha…" She looked up at Randy who was now laughing his ass off at Alexa's dazed look. "…The fuck is going on?"

"Good morning." He said with fake innocence.

"Where am I?" It dawned on her that she was on the floor, which confused her more. "…Why am I on the ground?" Randy shrugged as she stood up slowly, still looking a little out of it. "I had this totally whacked out dream that Ric Flair was screaming in my ear... So not cool." She mumbled as she slipped back into bed beside Randy.

''What time's your signing?'' He asked, starting to play with the silky strands of her hair.

''Three.'' She replied.

The pair were in Randy's apartment in his hometown of St. Louis, Missouri. Alexa had a signing with Christy and Randy had a houseshow in the area. ''Did you have a good time with Eddie?''

She nodded with a smile. ''Yeah. It was nice to see them all again. The kids have grown so much.''

''You're really close with them aren't you?'' He asked softly. Randy knew that Alexa was close with all members of the Guerrero family, but he didn't fully realize how close.

''Yeah.'' She nodded. ''They were there for me after my father died, Eddie especially, and they took me in when I had nowhere else to go.''

''Was life with your mother that bad?''

She scoffed. ''Bad is an understatement. If my mother had gotten her way, I'd be a lawyer or a doctor or something.''

''I can't imagine you as anything other than what you are.''

She smiled. ''She hates wrestling, I think she blames it for my dad's death. She basically called me a whore the last time I saw her.''

''You're mom sounds like a bitch.''

''You didn't have to live with her for fourteen years.''

**RAW**

The entire Raw roster was at ringside as Eric Bischoff's music hit. The General Manager made his way down to the ring before grabbing a mic. ''Last week, I challenged Theodore Long to a ten- man Survivor Series Match...'' Eric began. ''I did this because I know that RAW will dominate! I've made two huge matches for Survivor Series... it will be, the Cerebral Assassin Triple H against The Nature Boy, Ric Flair in a Last Man Standing Match!'' The crowd cheered at this as Eric smirked. ''And Kurt Angle will take on a man who he has pinned and made submit, John Cena, for the WWE Championship!'' The crowd cheered again. ''The real question is who will make up the RAW team at Survivor Series? The first two spots will go to the new World Tag Team Champions, Kane and The Big Show. The third spot will go to the RAW team captain, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels. I look around the ring, and I can see a lot of hunger in all of your eyes, I want to know who will step up.'' He asked, looking around at them all.

Carlito was the first to raise his hand before he grabbed a mic. ''If you want someone to step up, fine, no more Cabana. I'm not a talk show host... I'm a wrestler. I will represent RAW at Survivor Series.''

Shelton snatched the mic off him. ''Are you high!'' The crowd and several superstars beside them laughed. ''What RAW needs, is the most amazing athlete to step into the ring... and you're looking at him.''

''Aliright, tonight it will be Carlito vs. Shelton Benjamin and the winner will get a Survivor Series spot.''

Trevor Murdoch then took the mic. ''Cade and I got screwed at Taboo Tuesday! We should be the champions and be on team RAW. I want to invoke our rematch clause, and tonight we want a hardcore match!''

Bischoff grinned. ''You're on! It's a hardcore match for the Tag Team Titles tonight!''

Gregory Helms took the mic. ''Since you're handing out matches, how about you stick me in the ring with the fat piece of garbage over there!'' He pointed at Rosey.

Bischoff agreed, and gave him the match. Mickie James then jumped up and down on the apron. ''I think you all should give the winner of the Fulfil Your Fantasy Battle Royal a huge round of applause, Trish Stratus!''

Sienna and Trish tried to calm Mickie down as Bischoff looked at her. ''Whatever.'' He paced the ring. ''We have an epic tag team match as the main event, Kurt Angle and Chris Masters against Shawn Michaels and John Cena. You have a lot of work to do and can head back to the locker room…'' He paused. ''I forgot one thing. Edge and Lita, I forgot you were even here. How could I be so rude?'' Eric invited them into the ring and they got in reluctantly. ''I was thinking, at Taboo Tuesday, right before your match, if I remember correctly you said something and I can't remember what it was…'' Footage was then shown of Edge saying he didn't care about RAW and of him walking out of his match. All the wrestlers at ringside looked at him angrily as Bischoff stared at Edge. ''You only care about yourself!''

The fans started up an 'asshole' chant.

Edge got on the mic. ''You're right. I don't give a damn about the fans or about RAW!''

''You will give a damn about every one of these RAW superstars standing on the apron of the ring! You will learn a lesson about caring and commitment. What are you two love-birds doing Friday night? I hope you haven't made any dinner arrangements because you are going to Smackdown! You are going to compete in a Street Fight against Batista!''

The Raw superstars laughed. ''Get out of my ring and don't come back until you've got the job done!'' The Raw superstars laughed. ''Oh, I don't want you to leave without music. Na, na, na, na...''

_**''Na, na, na, na, hey, hey, hey, goodbye!" **_

**Saturday 12th November**

Alexa groaned and closed her eyes as the last fan left the store. Her, Christy, Maria, Candice and Torrie had just done a two hour autograph signing of the new Divas Uncovered book. She glanced at Christy and the two shared an exasperated look. ''If I ever have to sign my name again I'm gonna cut my hand off.'' The others laughed as the store manager approached them, thanking them for taking time out of their busy schedule.

Five minutes later, they were in a cab back to the hotel they were staying at in Minneapolis for tomorrow's supershow. Alexa yawned and stretched her arms out, accidentaly hitting Candice in the side of the head. ''Sorry.''

Candice chuckled. ''No problem.''

Alexa pulled her cell out of her pocket and sighed when she realized she had no messages. ''Expecting a call?'' Christy asked.

Alexa nodded. ''Yeah, my doctor's supposed to call me. I had some tests done on Thursday to see if the chemo had worked, he should be getting back to me soon.''

''Everything'll be fine.'' Torrie smiled supportively. ''You'll see.''

Alexa walked through the lobby of the Mariott as she searched for Randy. She reached the restaurant and smirked when she found him and John stuffing their faces. ''Hungry boys?''

Randy smiled up at her and stood to give her a quick kiss. ''Hey babe.''

''Lex.'' John greeted through a mouthful of food.

Alexa rolled her eyes. ''That is sooo attractive, Johnny-Boy, now I know what Abi sees in you.''

John glared at her as Randy chuckled. ''Did-''

Randy was cut off as her cell started ringing and she walked into a quiet corner to answer. ''Hello?''

_''Hello Alexa, it's Doctor Welsh... No doubt you were anxiously awaiting my call?''_

_'Yes, so get on with it!' _She thought to herself. ''You could say that.''

_''Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. I've got your results back and I am happy to tell you that the chemotherapy appears to have been successfull.'' _Alexa's face broke into a smile. _''The tests show that there are no cancerous cells at all left in your system.''_

''Thank-you so much! You have no idea what this means to me.''

_''I could imagine... Well, that's all, you'll need to come and see me in a few months for a check up but apart from that, you're all clear.''_

She thanked him again before disconnecting the call and taking a deep breath. It was finally over. The cancer was gone and she could start living again. She grinned before heading back over to the table.

Randy glanced up and noticed the extatic look on her face. ''Good news?''

''The best.''

''Well...'' John prompted after several seconds of silence. ''You gonna enlighten us or just stand there grinning like an idiot?''

''I've got the all clear!"

The two men thought for a moment before the realization finally dawned on them. Randy jumped up and engulfed his girlfriend in a tight hug. ''That's great, Lex!"

''Knew you'd do it.'' John said happily. Alexa laughed as Randy smothered her in kisses. ''I say we get some people and go out tonight to celebrate."

''Good idea!" Alexa agreed. She detatced herself from Randy and stepped back. ''I need to go find Eddie and tell him the news!" She explained before running off.

Eddie opened his door to a panting Alexa. ''Hey.'' She spoke as she tried to catch her breath. ''My doctor just called... I got the all clear!"

Eddie smiled and embraced her. ''That's fantastic, congratulations!"

They remained that way for a while before pulling away. ''We're going out tonight to celebrate, wanna come?''

Eddie yawned. ''I'm kind of tired-''

''We're just gonna go to the restaurant and have a meal or something, please?'' She pouted.

''Don't pout at me young lady.'' He mock scolded before he chuckled. ''Okay, okay, I'll come.''

**Sunday 13th November**

Alexa was rudely awaken by someone shaking her. ''Wake up... Lex!"

She sat up and shot daggers at Randy. ''I'm up already!" She groaned as she glanced over at the alarm clock. _7:47. _''Randy! It's early, why the hell are you-'' Alexa stopped when she saw the look in Randy's eyes. ''Have you been crying?''

''Lex, I, uh-'' He sighed as a loud knock at their door sounded and he rushed over.

Alexa watched as Chavo appeared, he and Randy shared a few words. Chavo moved towards her and sat on the end of the bed, he took a deep breath before looking at her. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, tears still shone in his eyes. She glanced over at Randy who stood with his head down in the corner. ''What's goin' on?'' She asked softly.

''It's Eddie, Lex...'' A tear fell from his eyes and Alexa felt them spring to her own. ''He's... He's dead...'' Whatever he was going to say, that was the last thing Alexa expected. Randy watched as her face turned a pale color and tears instantly filled her beautiful violet eyes. Chavo took another breath as he continued. ''He didn't answer his wake-up call this morning... He didn't answer my calls so I called security. We found him on the floor in the bathroom...'' After a few sobs, Alexa raced to the bathroom and what Randy heard next made tears flow from his eyes, Alexa was being physically sick from the news. He rushed into the bathroom to find her with her back to the bath tub, knees up and her head down with her elbows resting on her knees. Her petite body shook with sobs. Randy walked over and sat beside her, bringing Alexa into his arms. She clung to him like if she let go of him, he would be gone too.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that night, Randy walked backstage after his match with John and silently stepped into his locker room. Hearing a small sob he entered the bathroom and found Alexa slumped over the sink. ''Babe...''

She turned around and just looked at him helplessly, surpressing a sob.''I'm sorry.''

He pulled her into a hug. ''You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, you lost someone you love.''

**EDDIE, EDDIE, EDDIE...**

Alexa closed her eyes as she heard the fans chant echo through the arena. Randy pulled away from her and took her hands into his. ''What?''

He lead her out of the locker room and down to the Gorilla position where a majority of the roster were gathered. They were all standing around a moniter, showing the shirt and WWE title inside the ring.

**EDDIE, EDDIE, EDDIE...**

Wednesday 16th November

Alexa glanced over her reflection, sighing as she did so. She was in Pheonix, Arizona for Eddie's funeral. Peering over at the clock she saw that she had an hour before the service started. She knew that Eddie wouldn't have wanted her to grieve for too long, he'd say that life was too short for that. Alexa was dressed in a pair of black pinstriped pants and a simple white polo neck. ''Randy?'' She called.

''Yeah?'' He asked, walking over to her.

''Do you think I look plain?''

''I think you look gorgeous.'' He told her, smiling.

''I don't think Eddie would've wanted everyone to wear black.'' She pondered. ''I'm going to change.''

_Later_

Alexa tuned out as the reverand said his speech and took the time too look around. She saw Chris Benoit, who was sitting with his wife Nancy, weeping openly. Oscar and Dean Simon were sitting next to them, both crying. Most people were crying, she noticed, feeling a small tear roll down her cheek. She felt the tears flow faster as she looked over at the casket with mourning, sadness and anger. This was Eddie... the man who had a drug addiction for so long and was strong enough to bounce back from it. The man who had finally achieved his dream and won the WWE title. The man who was like a father to her.

''Lex.'' Randy nudged her arm gently. She turned to him as he gestured up towards the stand where the reverand was smiling at her.

''And now, one of Eddie's closest friends, Alexa Torres.''

Alexa took a deep breath before standing and making her way up there. Climbing up the steps, she thanked the reverand as he stepped back out of her way. She cleared her throat before she started to speak.

_''The quality of a man's life is measured by how deeply he has touched the lives of others... My father told me that when I was a kid. I realize now what he meant and I think it's impossible to measure the quality of Eddie's life, because his influence is never ending. Purer then any gold, more precious then any gemstone, that is the only attempt I can hope to make as to the quality of Eddie's life._

_Today is our chance to say thank you to Eddie, for the way he brightened our lives. We all feel cheated that you were taken from us so young but we must also be grateful that you came along at all. Your joy for life transmitted where ever you took your smile and the sparkle in those unforgettable eyes._

_Death, though it seems really big, is just the end of a story. It is hard, but that doesn't mean it's going to change. However, it is real, but I think life is bigger than death. Eddie will never truly be gone and his story can be told and retold agin. The memories we have of him will live on. Even though he isn't here anymore, he will live on in our hearts, and nothing, not even death, can change that.''_

She looked up at the sky before closing her eyes.

_''Te quiero, Eduardo.''_


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it's only short people, I've had major writer's block, it's a start though. REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

**Sunday 27th November**

''You sure you're okay?'' John asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

Alexa groaned. ''I'm fine!'' She entered the women's locker room and slammed the door in his face. Dropping her bag down on the bench she slumped down on the seat and sighed. It had been two weeks since Eddie had passed away and she couldn't seem to come to terms with it. He'd been around for her whole life and now he was suddenly gone, just like that, it was hard to accept. An autopsy revealed that he died as a result of acute heart failure, caused by undiagnosed arteriosclerotic cardiovascular disease and enlargement of the heart as a result of prior anabolic steroid abuse. Eddie had been clean for over four years but it seemed his past excesses contributed to his heart failure. The doctors had told Vicki that his blood vessels had shriveled and weakened because of the undiagnosed heart disease, and that he had simply dropped into a deep sleep.

She sighed and unzipped her bag, pulling out her attire for tonights pay-per-view. She didn't have a match but she was going down to the ring with John for his match against Kurt.

**Survivor Series**

Sienna and John stood in the middle of the ring as they waited for The Special Guest Referee, Daivari to make his way down to the ring. He stepped into the ring and glared at Sienna, shouting at her in Persian.

Sienna just raised and eyebrow at him. ''Atorníllele, asshole! Screw you, asshole! ''

He didn't understand what it meant but it managed to shut him up. Sienna climbed out of the ring as Kurt Angle entered it.

The bell rang and the two locked up the in middle of the ring. Cena overpowered Angle and backed him into the corner. They broke apart before locking up yet again.

Angle took the Champ down with a single leg takedown which he followed up with an elbow to the inside of the thigh before working it over with a leg lock. He continued to work on Cena's leg until Cena kicked him off and nailed an arm drag into an arm bar. Angle whipped Cena away but Cena came back with a shoulder block and Angle bailed to the outside.

Cena went to follow him but Daivari stood in his way. Kurt climbed back into the rinf and they locked up, with Angle taking Cena down and then nailing an uppercut. Angle worked over Cena in the corner and stepped back before charging back at him. Cena got a boot up to Kurt's face as the crowd cheered.

Cena hit Kurt with a powerful clothesline and then a hip toss followed by a fishermans suplex. He went for the pin, but Daivari wouldn't count it.

''Hey, jerk-off! Do your job!" Sienna called.

Cena angrily went after Daivari but Angle grabbed Cena and locked in the ankle lock. John fought towards the ropes but Angle yanked him back. Te crowd cheered as he finally made it to the ropes until Daivari kicked him off.

''Hey!'' Sienna stepped up on the apron as Daivari tried to push her off.

Cena reversed Angle's hold and nailed him with a spinebuster as Sienna slapped Daivari twice in the face, much to the delight of the crowd.

''She can't do that!" King cried.

Daivari went to ring the bell in a disqualification but Angle stopped him. Cena grabbed Angle and threw him into Daivari, sending them both crashing to the outside. Angle pulled Cena to his feet and sent him face first into the ring steps, and then hit a overhead belly to belly on the floor.

Sienna walked over to check on John but was stopped when Angle grabbed her hair and pulled her back. Grinning sadistically he threw her into into the barrier, her head making a sickening sound before she crumpled to the floor.

Angle turned his attention back to Cena, and sent him back inside the ring as another referee ran down as Angle covered. He got a two count before Cena kicked out. Angle nailed Cena with right hands and then gave him a suplex for another two count. Angle locked in a waist lock as the fans chanted "Let's go Angle! Let's go Cena!" Cena fought out with elbows and then hit a high crossbody for a two count.

Angle nailed an overhead belly to belly and then clubbed at the back of Cena as a "Cena Sucks" chant started up. Angle hit a back suplex for two and then locked in a leg grapevine. Cena elbowed out and Angle went to a rear naked choke. Cena escaped with a jaw breaker and then ducked a right hand and nailed a DDT.

Angle and Cena traded right hands and then Cena hit a flying shoulder and then a pair of clotheslines followed by a belly to belly sitout powerbomb. Cena did the five knuckle shuffle and then pumped them up and went for the FU but Angle clotheslined the referee out of nowhere.

Angle nailed Cena with a lowblow and then pulled down his straps as another referee came down the ramp. Angle nailed the Angle Slam and covered but Cena kicked out at two! Angle perched Cena on the top rope and scored with a superplex for another two count. Angle went up top and went for a moonsault but Cena moved! Cena went for the FU but Angle grabbed the referee and nailed Cena with a clothesline! Angle then gave the referee an uppercut and went to the outside get Daivari back. Charles Robinson from Smackdown then made his way down as Cena gave Daivari a DDT! Three referees lie in the ring as Cena picked Angle up and hit the FU.

1-2-3!

''Here is your winner, and STILL, WWE Champion... John Cena.''

Angle made his way to the back with a scowl on his face as Cena got a mixed reaction from the crowd. He rolled out of the ring and crouched down beside Sienna before calling for the EMT's.

**Sunday 8th January 2006**

Alexa groaned as she hit the snooze button on her alarm clock, dropping back on the pillows and closing her eyes. The past couple of months had been hectic to say the least. She'd been busy oing more appearences for WWE and she'd been recording her first album. Alexa had recieved a phone call from the head of Interscope Records and was told that they were interested in signing her. Obviously, she talked to Vince about it first and he was fine with it so she signed. The album was almost finished and featured 50 Cent on one of her songs. Needless to say, she was excited. Christy had been released from the WWE, something to do with money she'd heard. Alexa had spent a lot of time with Chris after him Mother had passed away, he was distraught but was slowly dealing with it.

''Lex, we've got to be at the arena in two hours!" Randy reminded her from the bathroom.

''I know.'' She called back, pulling back the duvet and stepping out of bed. She smothered a yawn and walked into the bathroom. Smirking, she yanked open the shower curtain, making Randy jump and almost slip. ''Morning hot stuff.''

''Morning babe.'' He smiled before going back to washing his hair. Alexa quickly stripped off her hotpants and tank top before stepping into the shower behind Randy, placing her hands on his hips. ''What're you doing?'' He questioned with a grin.

She placed a kiss on his shoulder blades. ''I think that's quite obvious.'' She retorted as he turned to face her. She stood stood on her tip-toes and brushed a feathery kiss across his cheekbone, she drew back and paused to look him in the eye. Randy groaned and closed the gap between their lips. Covering her mouth with his, he slowly tugged at her lip, running his teeth along the edge, and dipped his tongue inside. With lazy strokes, he swirled in around her softness, every so often sucking at her swollen lip, creating a whirlpool of sensations, curling deep within both of them.

**New Years Revolution**

Sienna cheered for John Cena as he double clotheslined both Carlito and Chris Masters. He hit another one on Masters before taking down Carlito with a side slam. Cena hit the five knuckle shuffle on Carlito and then went for the FU but Masters made the save. He tossed Cena into the steel and followed out. Masters tossed Cena into the steel chains but Cena blocked. Masters then dropped Cena with a DDT on the steel! Masters went to Carlito and helped him up. They both went after Cena and pulled him up. Cena was busted wide open. They slammed Cena into the steel chain and then got him back in the ring and hammered away at him. They gave Cena a double suplex and then perched him on the top rope before giving him a double back suplex off the top. Masters told Carlito to cover him, and Carlito told Masters to put him in the Master Lock. Masters did so and locked it in. Carlito then gave Masters a low blow and rolled him up to eliminate him, but then Cena rolled Carlito up! It's over!

Cena's music hit and Sienna clapped. ''Whooo!"

His music cut suddenly as Vince appeared at the top of the ramp. ''Nobody go anywhere. This is not over. Raise the cage.'' He smirked. ''Congratulations on winning the WWE Championship, John. However... there is one more match to take place, someone is is cashing his Money in the Bank in! You'll be defending your title against Edge!''

Sienna stood stunned as he announced this and Edge sauntered down to the ring. The fans heavily booed Edge as he hammered away on Cena in the corner with right hands and then covered for two count. Edge kicked away at Cena and then signalled for the spear. He nailed it. Edge covered and Cena just managed to kick out. Edge couldn't believe it as the bloody Cena tried to crawl to the ropes to make it to his feet. Edge signalled for another Spear and he nailed it again. He covered John again.

1-2-3!

**''Here is your winner and _NEW_ WWE Champion... Edge!"**

Sienna quickly climbed into the ring and knelt over Cena's motionless form. The crowd were going nuts and Edge was near tears as Lita kissed him. Edge got on the announce table and celebrated his victory, and what a shocking end to this PPV. A bloody John Cena looked on as Edge and Lita continued their celebration.


	22. Chapter 22

**Monday 9th January 2006**

_RAW_

Sienna and John Cena made their way down to the ring at the beginning the show. John stepped up onto the ring apron and held open the ropes for Sienna, who quickly ducked into the ring. She grabbed a microphone and handed it to Cena, who addressed the crowd. ''Can't you get any louder than that? If you're gonna go at it, then go at it!'' The crowd had a mixed reaction as John continued. ''I think that life is full of choices. Last night, Edge had a very opportunistic time and cashed in his Money in the Bank, and beat me for the WWE Championship. Just like tonight, people are making choices, and some people have decided that I suck. Some folks make a choice to ride with me.'' The crowd cheered. ''Through the good times and the bad times, not just because it was the cool thing to do. Allen Iverson once said, there's a million people who love him, then there's 10 million that hate him. So what does he do? He goes to bat for each and every one of the those soldiers that ride with him, and for the ten million drinking hatorade, they can kiss his ass! Tonight, I'm making a choice. Tonight, I'm making a choice to cash in on my rematch clause, and tonight I want some of Edge right here and right now for the WWE Championship!''

The crowd started to cheer but once Edge's music hit and Lita made her way to the stage carrying the WWE Championship, they started to boo heavily. ''If you want another chance to be champion, then you're in luck... but not tonight. The new WWE Champion, Edge, well he sees things a little bit differently. Edge thought it would be a good idea if I talked to Mr. McMahon and after some oral persuasion he agreed that the rematch clause cannot be revoked until the Royal Rumble! Have you been online today yet? Because Edge isn't going to be doing any fighting tonight, but something else starting with the letter F.'' She smirked.

''Slut!" Sienna shouted.

''The only wrestling he'll be doing is with me, in the middle of that ring. We're going to walk down there, take off our clothes and get in bed. And unlike you last night, Edge will last longer than two minutes. It will be me and Edge, and the WWE Title. Unlike all the people in the building, Edge knows what to do in bed, and unlike you, Edge knows what to do in the ring, and that's why he will beat you at the Royal Rumble, and you can bank on that! Tonight, Edge will do what none of these boys in the building can get done, and that's get laid. If you can't see that, then you can't see me.''

Sienna rolled her eyes and asked for John to hand her the microphone. ''You really are a one woman hooker parade aren't you?'' The crowd cheered. ''There may be a lot of people in here that thinks John sucks, but everyone knows that you do. Tell Edge that he did make a wise choice cashing in last night, and he's left John with no choice. At the Royal Rumble when John meets Edge, he will beat his ass. You can bank on that, bitch.''

_Later_

A bed was set up in the centre of the ring as Edge and Lita made their way down to the ring.

"Coach, hand me a Kleenex.'' King laughed.

"The Champ is Here!" The crowd jeered him as he smiled. ''The best part is, none of the people saw it coming. All of the people who like to think they can predict what can happen in the ring, I outsmarted all of them. In the most unpredictable move in the history of the business, I cashed in my Money in the Bank after the Elimination Chamber. I fooled them all, including the former WWE Champion John Cena. They just about killed themselves in the Chamber last night, and why bother? In this industry, you don't have to be the biggest, the strongest or the toughest, but you do have to be the smartest. I saw my opportunity, I bided my time, just like I was with my lovely lady, Lita. I saw what I wanted, and like a thief in the night, I saw what I wanted, and took everything I wanted. Last night I took what I wanted most, more than anything else in the world, the WWE Championship. My name looks so good on it, but before we move on, I would like to reminisce about my past accomplishments in the WWE.''

A video package started playing, looking at the history of Edge in the WWE. It ended with his WWE Championship win last night at New Years Revolution.

''After watching that, I have to admit that I am awesome. I've done some serious business in the WWE, and me and Lita have saved themselves for tonight, because the Rated R Superstar wanted to celebrate my way with live, torrid, passionate sex on RAW. It's time to let the celebrations begin.''

Some music hit, and the lights dimmed. Edge removed his boots and socks and then Lita sat on the bed and Edge took off her boots. He unbuttoned her top revealing her bra. Lita removed Edge's jacket and then his tee-shirt. He then took off Lita's skirt and she was now in her bra and panties. Lita unbuttoned Edge's pants and now he was in just his boxers. They made out and then Edge bent Lita over the bed. Edge started to unbutton her bra and they made out some more. Edge pushed Lita onto the bed and they got under the covers. Edge got on top of Lita and then tossed the bra off. He went down on her under the covers and he had her panties in his mouth. Edge went back under the covers and then Lita was on top and she went down.

The music of Ric Flair then hit out of nowhere as he made his way to the stage. ''Are you kidding me! You ara a disgrace to the WWE Championship. It takes blood, sweat and tears, and years of hard work to prove you are championship quality. You're a bad champion and you're dead in the bed.'' Flair took off his jacket. ''Once again the Nature Boy has to show you how to do it!''

Flair started to strut down to the ring as Edge quickly began to get dressed. Flair nailed Edge with right hands and chops and Edge bailed to the outside. Flair followed out and Edge nailed him with a steel chair. He started to take apart the announce table as the camera showed Flair, who was busted open. Edge got Flair on the announce table, and slammed him into the steel chair which was laying on it. Edge then grabbed another chair and gave him a conchairto on the announce table.

The crowd booed and John Cena exploded through the crowd and went to work on Edge with right hands. Edge bailed to the back with his belt, leaving Lita in the bed, naked. Edge looked on from the aisle as Cena took off his shirt. Sienna, who had came from the crowd with John, saw Lita, who quickly ducked under the covers

The two climbed into the ring and John peeked under there and laughed. ''Not bad.''

The crowd chanted heavily for Cena as he pulled off the covers, revealing Lita who was now wearing a tee-shirt. He nodded at Sienna who grinned and picked Lita up to give her the FU. Edge didn't come back to make the save, and Sienna gave her the FU. Cena tipped over the bed and as RAW went off the air.

**Friday 13th January**

Alexa sighed contentedly, she had the entire house to herself for once. Abi was staying at John's place in Boston and Randy was doing a house show in Arizona. She was taking the much needed peace and quiet to practice singing her songs. She had just finished writing a new one. Flicking the 'play' button on the stereo she waited for the music to begin.

_''You would seize the day for me..._

_You would seize the day for me..._

_Keep the night away for me_

_Make the darkness light for me_

_The noble sun ignite for me,_

_If ever, if ever you were here._

_And if ever you were here again_

_I'd never shed a tear again_

_Or make the sunrise mine alone_

_Or see a new sun shine alone,_

_If ever, if ever you were here._

_If ever you were here with me._

_But nothing is forever now I know_

_The sunrise and the day will go_

_As the sun will burn to death one day_

_To be with you where you have gone_

_Where suns and stars have never shone._

_Oh, you would seize the day for me,_

_Keep fearful night away for me._

_Make the darkness light for me_

_The noble sun ignite for me_

_If ever you were here with me_

_Once more._

_Just one more day to keep_

_As darkness makes it's way to sleep._

_To know that you'd be near again_

_I'd never, ever shed a tear again.''_

She let the last note hang before the music cut out. The silence was broken by loud clapping from behind her. Alexa spun around to find the last person she wanted to see standing there.

''Bravo.'' Phil said sarcastically.

''H-How did you get in?'' She asked, quickly standing up.

''You left the door open. Tsk, tsk, stupid thing to do wasn't it.'' He grinned. She glanced over towards the phone. ''Don't even think about it, I've cut the line.''

She groaned inwardly. Her cell was upstairs, if only she could get to it. ''What do you want?'' She asked calmly.

''I came to see how you were.''

She snorted. ''Yeah, right.''

He placed a hand over his heary mockingly. ''You wound me, Lex... The last time we saw each other I told you I wanted you.'' He shook his head. ''If you would've just listened to me, I wouldn't have to take such drastic measures. I've decided that if I can't have you nobody will.''

Alexa shook her head in disbelief. ''You're a psycho, you know that?''

He laughed. ''Still a spitfire, I see. Well, let's see how long it takes until you break.''

She backed away as he edged closer to her, a sick smile on his face. Her back hit the wall and she knew she had to do something, and fast. When he was only a few inches from her, she feigned a punch to his face, he caught her arm and she surprised him with a hard kick to the groin. He crumpled to the floor and Alexa leap over his prone form and ran out of the living room. She heard him following as she raced up the stairs, she darted into her room and bolted the door just before her reached her. Alexa grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialled Chris' number. He picked up after several rings.

_''H-Hello?'' _He answered, sounding like he'd just woken up.

''Phone the police, Phil's here.'' She panted.

_''What? Calm down, what's happened?''_

''Phil got into the house, I've never seen him like this, he's lost it.'' She told him.

''LEX! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Phil shouted, pounding on the door.

_''I'll call the police and I'll come straight over.'' _

''Chris, hurry, I don't think the door's gonna keep him out for much lon-'' She was cut off by the door being kicked from it's hinges.

_''What was that? Lex-''_

Phil grabbed her by the neck causing her to cry out in pain and drop her phone. ''Bitch. You know what I get like when I'm angry.'' He snarled, slamming her up against the wall. He squeezed his hand tighter, making her squirm, trying to get away.

He dropped Alexa to the floor as she clutched at her throat, frantically gasping for air. ''Phil, please, I-''

''Shut up.'' He snapped, pacing around her bedroom. ''You brought on this on yourself.''

Alexa tried to think up something to bide her time as Phil started mumbling to himself. She looked around and spotted a pair of scissors lying next to her. She waited until Phil's back was to her before grabbing them. She stood up and glared at him. ''If you don't leave right now, I'm-''

''You're what? Gonna take me down with your pathetic little wrestling moves?'' He laughed. ''Please.''

''You know what? You're the pathetic one.'' She hissed. ''You beat up on your girlfriends because it makes you feel more like a man. But you're not.''

Phil's eyes narrowed and he looked like he was about to burst. He lunged at her and she easily side-stepped out of the way. He regained his balanced and surprised her by jumping on her. The scissors dropped to the floor as her head connected with the corner of her dressing table. She groaned and tried to hit him but he pinned her arms down above her head. He used his free hand to rip off her shirt, leaving her only in her bra. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was planning to do and she began to struggle harder. ''Stop moving, you're just going to make it worse for yourself.'' He warned.

''Bastard! Can't find anyone to fuck so you're going to force me, you really are a-''

He cut her off with a slap to the face. Alexa's head swung to the side, pain lacing her cheek. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off with a violent kiss. She tried to move her head but he used his free hand to hold her chin. His tongue pushed past her lips, violating her mouth. She felt a tear fall as he bit down on her lip, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. He tore his mouth away from her's, only to move down to her neck where he carried on biting.

She held back a sob and closed her eyes tightly, just wanting it to end. Her hand twitched and she could feel the cold metal of the scissors touch her skin. Moving her hand slightly she managed to curl her fingers around them, all she needed to do now was move her hands. Phil's free hand was wandering down to the zipper on her jeans, and she knew she had to act now. She grasped the scissors tightly and with all her strength pulled her arms free from his grip on her. She slashed at his arm, making him back up a little. Alexa slashed again, this time hitting him in the stomach.

''You crazy bitch!" He cried.

Alexa was too shocked to move. _I've just stabbed someone. _She kept repeating to herself. The bloody scissors were still clutched in her hand as she sat upright and slowly backed away from him.

''Call me an ambulance!" Phil demanded, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

''Fuck you.'' She whispered.

Chris ran upstairs, ignoring the policemen who were telling him to wait. He entered Alexa's room, shocked at the scene before him. A man, who he assumed was Phil, was lying on the floor, his shirt drenched in blood. He craned his head and saw Alexa sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them tightly. In her hand was a bloody pair of scissors. Her hair was disheveled and her neck was covered in what appeared to be love bites. He approached her slowly, as not to startle her, and knelt down in front of her.

"_She's had quite a shock… wouldn't press…" _

"…_Move her?" _

"_Wouldn't risk…" _

"…_Statement…" _

"…_Called you when?" _

"_Lex." _

"_Lex."_

"Lex, please, answer me." One voice reached her, and Alexa suddenly snapped, she blinked. Chris was kneeling in front of her, his hands gripping her arms. "Lex."

"I…"

She didn't have to say anything, however, because he was so relieved that he lunged forward and plant a kiss one her forehead. "Thank God. Lex, I was so worried.''

She swallowed, her voice harsh and scratchy, "Is- he-"

"They took him to hospital, said he'll pull through. The police are with him.'' He paused. "They need your statement, Lex."

''Okay.''

Chris helped her to stand and supported her as they walked outside her room to the waiting detective. "Ms. Torres? I'm Detective Lauder."

"…I'm supposed to give a statement?"

He nodded, all business, "We need to hear your version of the alleged event."

She paused, opening and closing her mouth. ''I was sitting downstairs in the living room, then he was just... there. He said he got in through the door, that I'd left it open. He told me if that he couldn't have me then nobody could. I- I moved when he jumped at me and ran up here, locked myself in my room and called Chris-''

Detective Lauder cut her off, "And Chris is this guy, here?"

She nodded, and took a breath, only to be cut off again, "He's my-"

Only this time it's by Chris. "I'm her friend."

"-What time did you call him, Ms. Torres?"

"Um… I… I don't know. It was late; I didn't look at the clock."

He wrote something down on his pad, and Alexa vaguely wondered what. "What happened after that?"

"Well, um, I was kind of a mess… I was scared, he was pounding on the door-''

"So you were highly emotional?"

Something in the phrasing of the question nagged Alexa as disturbing. "Well, Detective, I think anybody would be scared if there was a psycho trying to break down their door.''

"And then?"

''I- He broke down the door, he was really angry. He started shouting and he grabbed me by the throat, started choking me. He threw me to the floor and got on top of me.'' Just realizing she was still only dressed in her bra and jeans she crossed her arms over her chest. ''He ripped off my shirt, he was going to r- He had my arms pinned above my head and that's when i felt the scissors. I grabbed them, and managed to free my arms. I- I didn't mean to stab him, I just wanted him away from me.''

**Saturday 15th January**

Chris was stood in the doorway to his living room, watching Alexa sleep on the couch. After the police had taken a statement from him last night, she had grabbed some clothes and came straight to his house. He had left her there while he went to get the guest room ready but when he came back she had fallen asleep on the sofa. He didn't have the heart to wake her so he'd covered her with a blanket.

A sudden knock at the door snapped Chris from his thoughts. He rushed to the door and unlocked it, finding Randy standing there. ''Chris! I've just been to Lex's place, she's not there and there's blood all over her bedroom!''

''Whoa, calm down. Come inside.'' Randy stepped inside and Chris led him into the kitchen. ''Coffee?''

Randy sighed. ''Will you just tell me what the fuck is going on!"

''Lex had a visit from Phil last night.'' Chris told him. Randy's eyes narrowed in anger and he was about to say something but on look from the Canadian shut him up. ''She managed to lock herself in the bedroom and called me so I phoned the police. When I got there, Phil was on the floor covered in blood and Lex was huddled in the corner with a pair of scissors in her hand.''

''Shit.'' Randy ran a hand through his hair.

''He tried to rape her, she defended herself.'' He explained softly.

''Is he-''

''No, he's going to pull through. Lex is a bit banged up but she's lucky, considering.''

''Hey.'' A soft voice came from the doorway.

Randy looked up and saw Alexa standing there, shooting him a half-hearted smile. She looked a state, to put it simply. She was dressed in a pair of his boxers that he must had left round hers and one of his t-shirts. Her hair was a mess, her face was bruised and she looked as white as a ghost. Her bottom lip was swollen and he could see a nasty bruise on her cheek. Randy clentched his fists when he saw the numerous bite marks all down her neck. ''Hey.'' He greeted, walking over to her and pulling her into a gentle hug. ''How you feeling?''

''Sore.'' She muttered.

''I-''

She cut him off. ''I really don't want to talk about it, okay?''

Randy nodded. ''Sure babe.''

''You sure you want to go back in there?'' Randy asked as he and Alexa stopped outside the front door of her house.

She nodded. ''I'll have to eventually. I just want everything to go back to normal.''

''I'll clean your bedroom in you'd rather not go back in there.'' He offered.

She smiled. ''Thanks.''

**Two Hours Later**

Randy was sat in the kitchen, watching Alexa made them some coffee. They had just finished cleaning the mess from last night up and were taking a well deserved break.

Every time Randy looked at Alexa he was blown away. She was so strong, so much stronger than he was. She had something that not many people had: a fighting spirit to live. Where others wanted to die during the bad times, Alexa wanted to live. She wants to overcome it and tell the whole world that she survived it.

He loved her so much. He just needed her by his side. She's the one thing he couldn't live without. She's just one of those special people that only come along once in your lifetime; one of those for a reason or a season kind of people. One that makes an impact on your life. Randy knows how insecure she can get, but she just oozed confidence. Not an outgoing kind of confidence but one that comes from being so insecure. Most people have confidence in certain situations – like Randy for example, he's most confident when he was in the ring – but Alexa had it all the time. She's never afraid to try something new, not afraid to go through all types of shit if it's going to be worth it in the end. She's puts all her insecurities into her confidence and gets through it. Randy just ran. He didn't deal with anything, he didn't talk about it; he just pushed it away and pretend it never happened. That's why he was taking a page out of her book. It didn't help that she made him open up either. But he didn't know what was worse, her making him talk or her knowing without him saying anything. It was scary that she knew him so well.

He loved so much about Alexa. He knew she wasn't perfect; there were a lot of things she couldn't do. To be honest, the only thing she could really cook was Thai Chicken Curry. She hated horror movies, couldn't play a musical instrument if she tried and the idea of balancing a chequebook made her nauseous. She liked the idea of having the money but not having to organise it. She had this girly innocence that he loved. She had this womanly sensuality and she was as stubborn as hell and she could get moody when she wanted to. He looked at her and wondered what wasn't to like about her. But it was because he knew her. He sat down and took the time to get past what people saw and judge and got to know the real her. Like she did for him. She looked past what people said and the things he'd done and accepted him as he was. That was what he loveed about her so much. She was just one of those special people that looked perfect and everybody through they were, but really they were far from it. Most people didn't know that she experimented with drugs just after her father died, they didn't know about the whole situation with her mother. They didn't know her.

''FUCK!"

Randy's head snapped around to look at Alexa, who had just spilt scalding hot water all over her hands. He jumped up and rushed over to help her. He took her hand and gently held it under the tap as he ran cold water over the red mark that had appeared on her arm. ''You okay?''

''Yeah, it just slipped out of my hand...''

He sighed. ''That's not what I meant and you know it.''

She scowled at him. ''I told you I didn't want to talk about it so drop it!"

He grabbed her by her elbow to stop her as she started to walk away, immediatly noticing the look of terror in her eyes as his hand closed on her arm. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly, his hand withdrawing so fast it seemed as though he'd been burnt. He brushed a curl from her eyes with such tenderness that her resolve broke. She threw her arms around his neck and let the tears go. He hid his surprise at this sudden change and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her through the house and headed upstairs. Laying her gently down on the made bed in her room, he laid down and held her until she fell asleep, exhausted emotionally and exhausted physically from crying. He watched her sleep, looking like an angel despite her pink cheeks and swollen lips from crying. He brushed an errant tear from her soft cheek, and ran a finger over the lips that filled his dreams. Leaning down, he gently kissed the side of her mouth and fell asleep, cradling her against his body

**Monday 5th June**

Alexa waved at Shelton as she passed him in the hallway. She was on her way to Vince's office for a meeting with the Chairman. Apparently the writers had come up with a new angle for her character. Needless to say, she was excited. Her character had pretty much been doing the same thing since she made her debut, now it was time for a change. The past few months had been slightly hectic, to say the least. She had to go to court from Phil's trail, he was found guilty and sentanced to two years. It was a tough time but all her friends were there for her. Randy had been her rock. Speaking of Randy, their relationship was still going strong and she had got him some time off for his birthday and taken him to Mexico. She showed him around where she grew up, he met her grandma and he learnt a lot of things about her that he hadn't already known.

''Come in!" Alexa entered the office and was mildly shocked to find Paul and Shawn also seated inside. ''Lex, take a seat.'' Mr. McMahon smiled.

Alexa sat in the empty chair beside Shawn and turned her attention to Vince. ''So, what's all this about?''

''We're bringing DX back.''

''You serious?'' Lex asked. Vince nodded. ''That's great!" She grinned.

He smiled. ''Glad you think so, because you're going to be a part of it...''

**RAW**

Sienna was shown waiting outside of Mr. McMahon's office, impatiently tapping her foot. A 'come in' was shouted from inside, and the camera followed her as she walked inside. ''You wanted to see me?''

Vince smirked. ''Yes. I have a proposition for you.''

The crowd booed as Sienna wrinkled her nose. ''What kind of proposition?''

''Well, I know Bischoff stripped you of the Women's Championship and I am more than willing to give you the chance to get it back.''

Sienna narrowed her eyes. ''What's the catch?'' Vince leaned in and whispered something in her ear that the camera couldn't make out. Sienna's face contorted in disgust as Vince moved back with a smile on his face. ''You are unbelieveable!" She shouted. ''You really think I would actually lower myself to that just to get a shot at the title? Well, I'm sorry Mr. McMahon but I would rather stick burning hot pins in my eyes.''

Vince glared at her and took a step towards her. ''I suggest you think again. I could end your carear like that.'' He snapped his fingers. ''I _always_ get what I want.''

Sienna sighed and had a thoughtful look on her face before she leaned in slightly.

''She's going to kiss him!" King cheered.

Vince closed his eyes and puckered his lips, obviously expecting the same as Sienna smirked. She stepped back and punched him in the face, knocking him back away from her. ''I suggest that you keep it in your pants.''

''Next week, you're going to pay for this disrespect!" He bellowed, his face turning red from anger. ''You against me in a no disqualifications match!"

**Monday 12th June**

**RAW**

''This is an unfair match.'' JR cried.

Sienna was stood waiting in the ring as Vince made his way down with Shane and the Spirit Squad.

''Vince is obviously not in the best of moods since Shawn Michaels and Triple H screwed him over several minutes ago.'' King stated.

Vince climbed into the ring and stared at Sienna with an evil grin on his face. Shane stood behind her and the Spirit Squad stood at either side of her, blocking her in. Shane took a swing at her from behind but she was expecting it and ducked, the punch hitting Vince in the face. Sienna swung her legs out and tripped Vince over before kicking Kenny in between the legs. The rest of the spirit squad pounced on her but she managed to escape through Mikey's legs. She rolled out of the ring and quickly crawled underneath it.

''Where's she going?'' King wondered.

One member of the Spirit Squad was stood on each side of the ring, making an escape impossible. Before Johnny could do anything, Sienna had darted out and hit him the the stomach with a sledgehammer. She took the other three out as they ran towards her. Vince clapped from inside the ring as she stood panting on the outside. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind by Shane, and tossed back into the ring at the feet of Vince. She want to move but he grabbed her by the neck and picked her up. Her hands flew to the throat as she struggled to breathe.

''He's choking the life out of her!" JR exclaimed.

The crowd were booing heavily as Sienna tried frantically to get herself out of his grasp. ''Bitch! This'll teach you to disrespect me again!"

Sienna spat in his face and kicked out her leg, catching him in the crotch. He let her go and fell to the mat, his hands clutching at his manhood in pain. She stood and turned around and came face to face with Shane and the Spirit Squad, who had recovered from her earlier attacks. Shane grabbed her and hit her with a powerful DDT. As the others approached her prone form, the crowd erupted into cheers as Shawn Michaels and Triple H ran down to the ring with steel chairs in hand. The ring emptied as they entered. Triple H leant over the ropes, shouting at Vince as Shawn checked on Sienna.

**Sunday 25th June **

''LEX!" A high-pitched voice hit her ears and she stopped in her tracks. "HEY, TORRES!"

Alexa turned around and grinned, ''Hey Chris. What are you doing here?''

''Just visiting.'' He pulled her into a hug. ''I missed everyone, you know?''

She nodded. ''Yeah.''

''So, I hear they've brought DX back?''

She grinned. ''Yeah, it's great isn't it? I used to love watching them when they first came onto the scene, this is one of Vince's better ideas.''

''I agree. So, have you seen my beautiful girlfriend around?''

''I think she's in the women's locker room with Mickie.'' Alexa told him. ''I'll catch you later, I'm going to see Randy.'' She waved as she headed down to the men's locker room. She reached up her hand to knock when it swung open.

''Lex, hey.''

''Hey Adam, is Randy there?'' The blonde nodded and opened the door for her. ''Thanks.'' Alexa smiled as she ducked under his arm and walked inside.

Randy looked up from his position on the bench and his face broke out into a grin when he saw her. ''Hey babe.''

Alexa took a seat beside him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. ''Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about-''

Randy cut her off. ''It's fine. I've read the script and I'm cool with it, it's just a storyline.''

''You sure?'' She asked softly. ''I mean, I wouln't like it if it was the other way round.''

He smiled reassuringly. ''I'm sure. I'm not going to be watching it but I understand it's part of the job.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

**VENGANCE**

Sienna was stood at the catering table, making herself a coffee when she was approached by Shane McMahon. She rolled her eyes and went to walk away but he moved in front of her. ''Wait, don't go, I just want to talk.''

''Really?''

''Yes.'' He nodded. ''I'm sorry about last week. My father's got an eye for the ladies and I think his pride was knocked out of place when you turned him down.''

''He actually thought he was in with a chance? He's old enough to be my grandfather!''

''I'm not.'' Shane stated.

''What?'' She asked in disbelief.

''Old enough to be your gradfather.'' He clarified with a smirk.

"You're married." She reminded him. "And besides, I'm kind of seeing someone right now."

He scoffed. ''Who? John Cena? That wanna be rapper?" He laughed. "You can't be serious. Why be with him when you can be with a _real _man like me?"

''John's more man than you'll ever be.'' Sienna said calmly. ''I find it hard to believe that anyone married you, because you seem like a egotistical jerk."

"I can back up every word that I say." He replied confidently.

"Maybe you're right...'' She trailed off.

''About what?''

"Why shouldn't I be with a man like you? I mean, look at that body!"

Shane smirked, not seeming to notice her sarcasm. ''You like it, don't you?" he asked, flexing his muscles. "I'm hot, even if I do say so myself."

"And getting hotter by the second..." She threw her coffee onto the front of his shirt.

He jumped a little as the hot coffee scorched his chest through his shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

''I'm not interested in you or your father, got it!"

**Later**

Sienna looked up as John Cena entered her locker room. ''Hey. Good match.''

He smiled. ''Thanks.'' He frowned when he noticed she was pulling her wrestling boots on. ''What are you doing? I didn't think you had a match tonight.''

''I didn't. Vince decided to change the main event. It's now The Spirit Squad aginst Triple H, Shawn and me.'' She explained.

''That's ridiculous.'' JR spat from ringside.

''He can't do that!" John said angrily.

Sienna finished lacing her boots and stood up, moving closer to him. ''Of course he can, he's the boss, remember? I don't think he was too pleased that I poured hot coffee all over Shane.'' She smirked.

He chuckled. ''That's my girl.'' The smirk left her face and she glanced at him, a sad look on her face. ''What?''

She plastered on a smile. ''Nothing.'' Sienna turned her back on him and stood in front of the mirror. John stepped over to her as she started brushing her hair. John sighed heavily from behind her before grabing her shoulder and turning her to face him. ''What are-''

She was cut off when he suddenly pressed his lips to hers. The room was completely quiet as the two shared their first on-screen kiss. Cheers could be heard from the live audience watching the kiss on the monitors in the arena. His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands made their way around his neck. They heard a cough and broke apart, looking at Shawn who had just entered the room. ''Sorry to interrupt Si, we're up next.''

Sienna tore her eyes away from John and nodded. ''Okay.''

''Si, I-''

''I'll catch you later.'' She mumbled before rushing out of the room. John sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

''Here she come's.'' King said excitedly.

Sienna made her way down the ramp as her two partners waited for her inside the ring. The entire spirit squad were stood on the outside of the ring. After high-fiving several fans, Sienna jumped up onto the apron. Triple H held the ropes open for her as she entered.

''Well, in the past those two have never really found common ground-''

King cut him off. ''Common ground? They hated each other!" He amended.

''It seems they've found some common ground now.''

Michaels and Mitch started things out with a lock up. Michaels locked in a side headlock before a hammerlock. Mitch managed to fight out and sent Michaels into the ropes. HBK came back with a boot to the midsection and whipped Mitch into the corner. He pulled his arm back and did several hard chops to him. Mitch fought back with kicks and punches before Shawn nailed some more chops. Mitch brought his knee up into Michaels' gut before sending him into the Spirit Squad corner where he tried to fight off the rest of the team.

Triple H entered the ring and helped HBK beat down Mitch. The rest of the squad came in and they all got laid out and sent outside of the ring.

''DX have cleaned house!" JR chuckled.

''And Sienna is sitting pretty on the apron.'' King observed.

''Johnny's nose is busted open here.''

Johnny tagged in and held up his hand to Shawn before he pulled out a ninja headband, pulling it over his head.

''What's this?'' JR wondered. ''Some martial arts...''

He started doing some martial art stuff with his arms. ''Hahhhhhhhh!"

''Uh oh!" King chuckled.

Shawn turned and looked over his shoulder at Sienna and Triple H who were both laughing at the mock scared expressing on Shawn's face. He dashed back and tagged in Triple H. The Game just stared at him as Johnny pranced around doing several kicks with his legs as the Squad clapped. Johnny lifted up his arms before balancing in front of Triple H on one leg. Hunter turned his head back slightly before punching him in the nose. He lifted Johnny up and hit him with a suplex before turning towards the Squad and doing the crotch chop. He hit a knee drop right on Johnny's busted nose. The squad member staggered to his feet before he was pushed into the corner by Triple H, who hammered him with some heavy right hands. Johnny with a thumb to the eye in the corner, going un-noticed by the referee.

He kicked Triple H in the chest before punching him back into the opposite corner.

''Pull him outta there!" The referee ordered.

Johnny backed away and went to whip Hunter into the corner but it was reversed and Johnny went flying into the turnbuckle. Michaels distracted the referee as Sienna hopped down of the apron and walked to the corner. She grabbed hold of each of Johnny's legs and pulled him groin first into the ring post. She wrapped his leg around the post a few times before skipping back to her corner and jumping back up onto the apron, sharing a high-five with HBK.

Johnny used the ropes to pull himself to his feet and he attempted to walk.

''Oh, look at this walk...''

''His knees are buckled, his package is bruised...'' JR stated.

Triple H went behind him and pulled Johnny's pants down. ''Oh no!" King cried.

Johnny staggered around trying to pull them back up when Triple H scored a right hand to the face. He quickly moved over to his corner and tagged in Mikey.

''Smartest thing he's done the whole match.'' JR said.

Mikey ran at Hunter but he was then thrown straight over the ropes. Triple H distracted the ref as Sienna and Shawn double teamed Mikey on the outside. They both grabbed one arm before sending him into the barricade. Three Squad members entered the ring and shouted at the referee as Sienna climbed back onto the apron. Shawn threw Mikey back into the ring before re-joining Sienna.

Triple H approached him and Mikey was on his knees with his hands up, begging him to stop. Triple H kicked him and pulled him up by his hair. Mikey reversed an Irish whip into the ropes and sent The Game straight into the knee of Nicky. Triple H turned and knocked him off the apron. Mikey ran and pushed Hunter from the ring. The Spirit Squad outnumbered him and Triple H was sent into the ringsteps with a thud. They picked him up and rolled him back into the ring, Mikey sending him into the corner before stomping away at him. Kenny soon tagged in and hit an elbow to the stomach.

''C'MON HUNTER!" Sienna cheered from the corner, starting up a huge Triple H chant through the arena.

Hunter hit a swinging neckbreaker and tagged in Shawn as Kenny tagged in Mikey. HBK hit the flying forearm and then scored with an atomic drop.

''When's Sienna tagging in?'' King whined. ''I wanna see the Mexican Wave.''

''I bet you do.'' JR muttered.

Michaels ran over to the corner and gave right hands to all of the Squad before hitting a scoop slam on Mikey. He scaled up to the top rope and came off with the elbow. HBK started to tune up the band but the whole Squad hit the ring and stopped the Sweet Chin Music. Johnny hit the Johnny Go Round on Michaels and then Mikey tagged in Nicky who covered for a near fall. Michaels came back with a kick to the face but Johnny tagged in and was met with a right hand. Shawn nailed Mikey off the apron but then he was pulled outside and nailed with a steel chair. Triple H ran off the Squad as Mikey hit the running trampoline bulldog on Michaels over the top and Johnny covered for a near fall.

Kenny hit a spinning back elbow on Michaels and got a two count. Nicky tagged in and Kenny catapulted him onto Michaels in the corner for another two count. Nicky hammered away with right hands on HBK before he tagged in Mikey. Mikey hit right hands and distracted the referee while the rest of the Squad choked Michaels in the corner. Mikey hit a knee drop on Michaels and covered for yet another two count. Mitch tagged in and hit some right hands and he then tagged Kenny and they hit a double flapjack for a near fall.

They continued to beat down on Micheals until he hit a double clothesline on Kenny and Nicky. The two legal men were down and both crawling to their corners to make the tag. Mitch ran around and pulled Triple H off the apron sending him to the floor.

''Shawn has no choice but to tag in Sienna, she's the only one on the apron!" JR stated.

Michaels made the tag to the diva as Kenny got a tag and entered the ring. He ran at Sienna but she ducked under it before sweeping his legs out from underneath him. His back hit the mat with a thud and she hit a standing moonsault. Shawn and Hunter were taking care of the other Squad members on the outside. Mikey did a trampoline splash as Michaels ducked, and he knocked over the rest of the Squad.

Kenny hit Sienna with a hard clothesline before picking her up, ready for a powerbomb. She struggled and managed to counter into a Rey Mysterio style hurracanrana. She jumped up to the top rope and did an X sign with her arms before flying through the air.

''Mexican Wave!" King shouted happily.

She hooked Kenny's leg as the referee started counting.

1-2-3!

Sienna got to her feet and turned around just as Mitch ran in and hit her with a dropkick, sending her back into the turnbuckle. Mitch stood over her and yanked her up by her hair. She kicked him in the groin before shoving him backwards, causing him to fall over Kenny. Triple H and Michaels came back into the ring and high-fived Sienna. Triple H whispered something to Michaels as he looked down at Mitch. Shawn whispered something in Sienna's ear and she laughed as Hunter shoved Kenny from the ring. HBK held Mitch up as Triple H pulled down his trunks, much to the delight of the audience.

''Oh no...'' King trailed off, knowing what was about to happen.

Shawn rammed Mitch's face into Triple H's ass. DX celebrated as Mr. McMahon made his way to the stage. He stood at the top of the ramp and looked on with a slight smile on his face. Triple H, HBK and Sienna looked at each other, confused as McMahon said he would see them tomorrow night.

**26th June 2006**

Alexa and Amy were in the women's locker room, doing some stretches to warm up for tonights show. Alexa had both her arms up, stretching her arm and back, only paying attention to her and Amy's conversation until she felt someone tickle her armpits. She shrieked and immediately pulled her arms back down. She spun around to find Randy laughing. "Oh, you jerk!" Alexa yelled, chasing after him. The backstage area was filled with crates, tables, and various other objects as they both ran around them, attempting to dodge them.

"Am I too quick for you babe?" Randy taunted from in front of her.

"I'll get you!" She replied with a laugh.

John popped his head out from his dressing room as the two ran past. ''Lex! We're up soon!"

''I know!" She called back, turning her head around to face him. At that quick second, she wasn't paying attention to where she was running until she bumped her hip on a heavy crate. "OOOWWWW!" Alexa cried out, her hands at her hip, slouching down in pain.

"Shit!" Amy and Randy yelled as they both ran up to check up on her.

"Babe, are you okay?" Randy asked as both he and Amy tried to hold in their laughs.

"You asshole.'' She managed to let out, wincing in pain.

Amy laughed. ''You're an idiot.''

''Thanks.''

''I gotta go, I'll catch you later.'' Amy smiled before heading off down the hallway.

''You want me to kiss it better?'' Randy winked at Alexa.

''Maybe later.''

**RAW**

''There's Sienna.'' JR announced as the diva appeared on the montior in the arena. ''She had a pretty eventful night at Vengaence.''

''That she did.'' King agreed. ''Wait, what's she doing by the McMahon's dressing room?''

Sienna looked over her shoulder before creeping into the room. She reached their bags and rummaged through them, grabbing Shane's red jersey and Vince's custom made suit. Her head snapped up when she heard voices coming down the hall and rusheed out of the room. The camera followed her as she headed back to DX's locker room. She walked through the door and smirked at Shawn and Hunter as Raw cut to commercial.

**After The Break**

''Here comes the boss.'' King announced as the music of Mr. McMahon hit.

''That's not Vince... That's Triple H!" JR cried.

Hunter strutted down to the ring, imitating Vince wearing a wig and a McMahon-style suit. ''Cut the music!" Triple H roared in his Vince impression. "Tonight, me and my son, Shane, will beat the holy hell out of DX. But until then, I'm going to stand here and ramble for no apparent reason. What DX did to him last week was embarassing! It was more embarassing then when Triple H pedigreed me in the middle of the ring exposing my pasty white keister to the world. It was even more embarassing then when Shawn Michaels beat me within an inch of my life at Wrestlemania and it's more embarassing then well….the XFL." The crowd roared in approval before The Game continued.

''Oh my God.'' JR chuckled.

"Last week, DX brought him a rooster, saying I love cocks, well I don't. What I love are great men, men who are pioneers, like my good friend and NBC; Dick Ebersol, or the Vice-President of America; Dick Cheney, and even that entertainer who's almost as old as me, Dick Clark," He stated, smirking, " what I'm getting at is that I, Vincent Kennedy McMahon, love Dicks! I said it, I love Dicks! I like big ones, small ones, long ones, skinny ones, white ones, black ones, hell I'll even do an Asian! I just can't get enough dicks!"

"I'll be the first to tell you that anyone who gets between me and my dicks…YOU'RE FIRED!" He yelled.

Shane McMahon's music hit and out came HBK dressed as Shane, dancing around. He grabbed a mic and danced a circle around Hunter. "Dad, what are you doing!" Shawn exclaimed, bouncing around, "I'm your son, the product of your semen… See, it says so right on my business card!" He pulled out a homemade card and showed it to the camera before bouncing around the ring again. "I've tried to be supportive of you through this whole thing, because when you die, which I hope is real soon, the whole McMahon empire will be mine, all mine!" Shawn said, laughing crazily.

"Son, are you mildly retarded?" HHH asked. "You have it all wrong Shane. When I pass, I'm going to leave all my money to my beautiful daughter, Stephanie, and to whoever knocked her up! There's something about that guy, he must have a bazooka in his pants!"

"No way dad!" Shawn exclaimed. "Dad, this is about DX. At Wrestlemania, Shawn Michaels took this face and shoved it..'' He bent down and looked at Hunter's ass. ''... up that keister! C'mon Dad...Just give me one more chance at Shawn Michaels. And I'll... I'll... whahaham!" He started dancing around and swinging his arms from side to side. He eventually stopped in front of him. ''C'mon Dad, I won't lie to ya, I'm getting a little excited!'' The crowd cheered. ''So excited, I could just... just... dance!" He started prancing around again.

''No son, please don't-''

''Look at me Dad! I'm dancing, Dad, I'm dancing!" He cried as he carried on bouncing around the ring.

Triple H stepped in front of him and bellowed, ''STOP IT!" Shawn dropped down to the mat with a spaced out look on his face. ''Now, you know as well as I do Shane, that when you come out here and do stuff like this that I have to try and out-do you, that's the way it works. Tonight is no different. You wanna play pal? Huh? You wanna DANCE? Wll then, you and everybody else...'' He removed his jacket. ''Had better, STAND BACK!"

An old video of the real Vince McMahon singing and dancing from 1985 came on. Hunter and Shawn danced around the ring for a while before they're interrupted by the real Vince and Shane come out looking pissed and carrying baseball bats.

''Uh-oh.'' JR mumbled. ''I think play time is over.''

"It's about time for this DX crap to come to an end. Which is exactly what my son, Shane and I are going to to you, beat the crap out of you!" Vince spat out. "But we're not going to do it alone, we have some observers who are going to join us!" The Spirit Squad came out with pissed off looks on their faces.

''All of you?'' Triple H asked from the ring. ''Oooofffaa! Let me tell you something...''

Vince noticed the porty-potty on the corner of the stage and stared at it. ''What the hell is this?" Vince demanded, pointing to it.

"Its for you," Hunter stated, glancing at Shawn. ''Because you're so full of crap!"

Suddenly, human waste started to spray all over the seven men causing them to fall to the ground, retching in horror. ''Oh my God!" JR shouted. ''King! Is that- Is that what we think it is!''

"Holy shit!" Triple H exclaimed before errupting into laughter.

JR laughed. ''Well, that's one way of putting it.''

''And her opponent, making her way to the ring from Toronto, Canada... Sienna!"

Sienna slid into the ring and jumped up onto the top turnbuckle, saluting the crowd. She was dressed in a pair of denim short-shorts and a customized DX shirt which she had made into a halter neck.

''I feel sorry for Sienna, having to take on that psycho Mickie James.'' King stated.

''You're not the only one.'' JR said dryly.

Mickie jumped Sienna, taking her down to the mat immediately after the bell had sounded. She mounted Sienna, and began laying down a series of right hands, before Sienna was able to compose herself enough to throw the psycho diva off her. She avoided a punch from Mickie, and turned her around, dropping her with an impaler DDT. Sienna kip-upped to her feet and leaned down to lift her opponant up, before planting her with one hell of a power slam, before covering. 1...2... But Mickie's shoulder shot up.

''That was a close one.'' King said.

Sienna waited for Mickie as she slowly got to her feet, before she ran and impaled her with a hard spear. She covered her again but only managed another two count. Sienna yanked Mickie up by the hair and was about to DDT her, but Mickie had gotten her sense of reason back and slapped and kicked Sienna. The Canadian blocked a punch and returned with a right hook of her own, before whipping Mickie into the corner. She ran and hit her with a dropkick, sending her to the mat. Sienna walked to the turnbuckle, climbed to the top, and did a corkscrew moonsault, landing on top of Mickie. She laid down and covered her.

1-2-

Sienna felt somebody grab her foot and pull her off the Women's Champion, stopping the count. She turned and found the entire Spirit Squad smirking at her. She stood up and leaned over the ropes, shouting at them. Mickie used the distraction to her advantage and rolled Sienna up for behind.

1-2-3!

''Mickie was holding her tights!" JR exclaimed.

Mickie quickly rolled out of the ring as all five members of the Spirit Squad climbed in and circled around Sienna. Kenny yanked her to her feet and gestured for Mikey to join him. They hit her with a double DDT. Nicky rolled out of the ring and pulled a chair out from under the apron. He climbed back inside as two of the others held Sienna up. Nicky swung the chair and it connected with her head with a sickening crack before she crumpled to the mat in a heap. He raised the chair to strike her again but the sudden cheers from the crowd stopped him. The Spirit Squad quickly dived out of the ring as John Cena, Triple H and Shawn Michaels hit the ring. John checked on Sienna as Triple H and Shawn chased the Squad up the ramp.

**Monday July 3rd**

Raw opened with highlight from last weeks show, where Triple H and Shawn Michaels embarassed Mr. McMahon yet again. It also showed a clip of the Spirit Squad attacking Sienna after her match against Mickie James.

''I don't think DX are gonna be too pleased to find out theat they're been banned from the arena, King.'' JR said.

''Well, it looks like we're about to see.''

The titon-tron showed Shawn, Triple H and Sienna walking towards the arena before being confronted by Coachman and a barricade of security personnel. Sienna went to squeeze past they but one of them grabbed her arm and pushed her back into Triple H. ''Hey!"

Coachman smirked. ''I'm afraid to inform you that all three of you are barred from entering the arena. You have to leave the premesis now.''

Sienna scowled. ''Who died and made you boss, huh?'' She stepped closer to him.

''Nobody died. Mr. McMahon put me in charge of keeping you out of the arena.'' He looked her up and down. ''I'm sure you three can find something to entertain yourself with.''

''Does he mean what I think he means?'' JR asked incredulously.

''I think so.'' King agreed.

Sienna grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to her so they were nose to nose. ''You're pathetic.'' She spat before letting him go.

She followed the other two as they walked away. ''What're we gonna do now?'' Shawn pouted.

Sienna and The Game shared a look before she grinned. ''We improvise!"

''What does that mean?'' King wondered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Later**

"Compliments to the chef," Sienna laughed. ''The burgers are excellent."

"Thanks doll," Shawn replied.

''And it appears as though DX are having a fourth of July barbeque!" JR announced.

Shawn, Sienna and Hunter all waved to the camera. ''Hey! Spirit Squad! How are you doing guys? Hey, sorry we can't be in there, having a good time with you guys, but Mr. McMahon banned us from the building." HHH explained. "So we thought what the hell, we'll stay out here and have out own good time with Sienna. We decided to throw a little fourth of July bash. We got it all going on! We've got food, we've got girls, we've got beer, we've got it all! We've got hot dogs," He said, as Shawn held up a small one, "Mr. McMahon sized cocktail wiener, we've got DX sized foot longs. Now who want's a hot dog?"

After the commercial break, the camera cut to the outside of the arena, showing Sienna who was walking towards Shawn. ''Hey, having fun?'' She asked as Shawn shrugged. ''Well, I have something that's guaranteed to make you feel better. See that truck over there?'' He nodded. ''That, my friend is Vince's production truck and I have a feeling that Vince would hate it if we went into it.'' A smile crept onto Shawn's face as Sienna held out her arm. Shawn linked arms with her as they walked over to the truck. Sienna pulled open the door and looked around the truck in awe. Staring back at her were hundreds of small screens that showed different parts of the arena. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed, walking around the truck, mesmerized by all of the screens.

"I have to get H in here," Shawn replied, opening the door, "Hunter! Vince's production truck, the whole show is controlled from in here."

Hunter tore himself away from the women that were surrounding him and jogged over to the truck. "This is amazing!" He answered, looking around.

"They've got screens every where! I betcha there's a camera in every room," Shawn said excitedly.

Sienna looked around, spotting a blue button. ''Hey! What does this button do?" She asked, going to push it.

The two men sitting there jump across, shoving away her hand, yelling no. ''Hey! You can't tell her what to do," Shawn stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're not the boss of me!" Sienna said, pouting. She grabbed the back of his chair and wheeled him away from the desk.

''Here.'' Shawn rolled another one towards her.

Sienna sat down and glanced around at all the buttons. ''Alright Lex, which button did he tell you _not_ to push?" Triple H asked, looking around. Sienna grinned and pushed the button, making all of the screens go blank.

_After Commercial Break_

Sienna, Shawn and Hunter watched as Mr. McMahon walks into the bathroom and Shawn laughed. "Tell someone to go to camera ten!" Shawn asked eagerly.

"Go to camera ten! Camera ten!" Hunter exclaimed.

All the screens changed to camera ten/ ''Oh my God!" JR chuckled.

On the screen was Vince standing at a urinal, talking to his penis.

"Mr. McMahon, we have a situation…" Coach rushed into the toilet, scaring Vince making him turn and pee all over him.

"Look at what you did!" Vince roared as the arena errupted into laughter. "You son of a bitch!"

"Sir, you don't understand! There's a very serious situation! DX and Sienna have taken over the entire production truck!" Coach explained. "They're running the show! You sir, are on live television….right… now."

"You mean," Vince stuttered. "Damn it! Damn it!"

"Last week was humiliating!" Vince roared as he paced around the middle of the ring. "I stood on the stage with Shane and the Spirit Squad and we were ready to beat the crap out of DX. But before we could beat the crap out of them, we were showered with excrement! So tonight I barred DX from the building, but they have stepped over the line! They have invaded my production truck, I have had enough!"

Sienna smirked as she pushed a button making Vince's mic cut in and out. He grabbed another one but she pushed a different button causing feedback.

"Damn it I know it's you! As I was saying, I will take care of DX," Vince said, his voice changing to a high pitched chipmunk. "Hello? Hello? This is not me talking! Damn it you people think this is funny? Lower my mic and lower it now!"

HHH chuckled, nodding to Sienna who pressed a button, lowering his mic.

"There for…." Vince stated in a deep, slow voice, "I am not Barry White. I sound like Darth Vader! Normalize my mic! I feel better right about now," Vince spoke normally but he was suddenly interrupted by a farting noise. ''That was not me! That was DX! They have no respect for me, my family or the business! What DX is, are children!"

Paul leaned over Sienna's shoulder and pushed a button, a rooster sounding throughout the arena. He handed Sienna a pen and pointed to the screen. "Draw a rooster," he demanded, laughing.

She did as he asked and drew in a talk bubble beside it. Inside the bubble, she wrote, 'I love cocks!'

"I find no humor in that!" Vince bellowed. "I am asking for my dignity now!"

"Vince, Vince!" Hunter called out. ''If you think we can't embarrass you any further, watch this." A video from last week was shown and Sienna laughed.

"Coach! Where are you!" Vince demanded. ''Where's security?!"

Coach told a couple of security guards to round up the others. Shawn ran to the door, locking it and chuckling. Coach pounded angrily on the door and Shawn flung open the door, hitting Coach in the face and knocking him to the ground. "Hello?" Shawn called out, "Helllloooo!" He shrugged and shut the door as the cameras cut back to Vince, who was stunned.

"That is really funny, oh yeah! Let me tell you this DX, it won't be funny any longer. At Saturday Night Main Event on July 15th in Dallas, Texas," Vince said as the crowd booed. ''Yeah, damn right, it gets better. Because on that night, it will be DX vs. The Spirit Squad in an elimination match! So what's your reaction to that DX?" A laughter track played in the arena and Vince glareed at the camera. "Fine, but I will be laughing after Saturday and after the Spirit Squad eliminates you, then I will have something to laugh about," Vince smirked. Suddenly a cricket noise was heard. "Would you at least have the respect to play my music?"

Vince's music played and he sighed before heading up the ramp but his music turned into the "Stand Back" video. Vince curseed and stormed up the ramp, yelling at Coach to get his limo ready.

Hunter stood up and walked over to Shawn. "You got the fireworks set up?" He asked, opening the door and motioning for Sienna to follow.

Shawn nodded and the trio headed out to where Vince's limo was parked. Hunter looked around and nodded. "Lets get go wait for the boss," Shawn said. ''I hear him coming."

The three hid behind a parked car and watched as Vince climbed into the limo. Shawn rushed over and light up the fuses and ran back, handing each of them a flag and a sparkler. The fireworks errupted and a thick green smoke rolled out from the limo. Vince fell out spluttering, black soot covering his face. They slowly walked up to him and Sienna placed a boot on his chest, pushing him down as Shawn and Paul leant down.

"Too bad you banned us from the building," Shawn said.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed, "maybe next week, you'll let us in."

"Happy fourth of July!" Sienna smiled.

**Sunday 16th July**

''So you wouldn't mind if they wanted you to move to smackdown for a while?'' Randy asked.

Alexa snuggled deeper into his arms and cocked her head to the side. ''I guess not. Especially if Mark's gonna be there… Mmm…''

Randy set his jaw. ''Lex… He's old enough to be your father.''

She smirked. ''And yet, not my father, and therefore, fair game.''

Randy rolled his eyes, pretty sure that she was just messing with him. ''You're not his type.''

"A girl can dream," she said listlessly. "Often times does, too."

''I'm not listening-''

''…Sweaty, thrusty dreams…''

Randy clamped his hands over his ears. ''La, la, la, la, la, la!''

She playfully punched his shoulder. ''Don't have an aneurysm, babe. I'm just joshin'.''

He eyed her suspiciously. "No sweaty, thrusty dreams?"

"Nah." She shook her head, her nose crinkling just a bit. "Although they wouldn't be unwelcome."

"Not listening!"

"Teasing! Jesus, you're so fragile." She moved so she was laying on top of him and smiled softly at him. ''You know you're the only one I'd want to dream about.''

He returned her smile and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears. ''Why dream when you've got the real thing right here?'' He gently pulled her closer to him and their lips met. Alexa felt the now familiar and pleasurable crackle of electricity between them. The sudden ringing of Randy's cell phone interrupted them and Alexa pulled away. ''Leave it.'' He panted.

She kissed him on the cheek. ''It might be important.''

He sighed and grabbed his cell from his pocket, ''Hello?'' He frowned. ''What's wrong?'' Alexa repositioned herself so she was sitting up, looking at him with concern. ''How?'' His voice cracked slightly and she grabbed his hand, knowing something had happened. ''Okay... Yeah... I love you too. Bye Dad.''

''Randy?''

''My Grandad's just died, he had a heart attack.'' He told her.

''Oh God.'' She squeezed his hand tighter and leaned down to hug him. ''I'm so sorry.''

''Here.'' Alexa handed his a coffee and sat back down beside him on the sofa. It had been around half and hour since he had found out about his Grandfather's death, and had spent most of it crying on her shoulder. ''You okay?''

He nodded. ''Yeah, thanks.'' He said, his voice croaky from crying. He took a long drink from his mug before placing it down on the table. ''Come here.''

She shuffled closer to him and he pulled her into his arms. ''I love you so much, Lex.''

She smiled. ''I love you too.'' She giggled as he nuzzled his face into her neck before sighing as he started placing soft kisses there. ''Randy, I don't think th-''

She was stopped by a pair of lips pressing hard against hers, shutting her up instantly. Randy's lips were pressed ravenously against hers as he placed a hard, bruising kiss on her lips, his hands holding her head in place, leading her closer. He began to plant soft, gentler kisses on her pulsating mouth, drinking in her lips a little at a time until he could feel her kissing him back, giving in a little at a time. His fingers ran through her hair, pulling her closer to him as he gently kissed her bruised lips, sending shivers down her spine. Alexa found her hands resting over his, holding them in their place as he gently ran the tip of his tongue over her panting mouth that lay open for his exploration. He slipped in, tasting and exploring every crevice of her mouth.

They both groaned when she pulled away, gasping for breath. ''Randy...'' She took a deep breath and tried to settle her breathing. ''You've just lost you're grandfather, you really think this is a good id-''

He cut her off yet again with his lips. ''I just want to show you how much you mean to me. Tonight's about me and you, tomorrow I'll think about everything but not now.''

''I love you.'' Alexa grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards her, thier lips crashing together.


	24. AN FEEDBACK

Hey all!

Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed the last chapter.

I just need some feedback from you on what you would like to happed with the story.

Do you want it to end or should I carry on, I was thinking maybe it was getting a bit boring for you readers and I don't want to carry on writing if people feel that way.

FEEDBACK PEOPLE!

Thanks, Alexa x


	25. Chapter 25

**Monday 14th August 2006**

RAW

The crowd went wild as Sienna appeared on the screen. She was walking down the hallways backstage, seemingly looking for someone.

''Wonder who she's looking for?'' King wondered from ringside.

''I'm sure we'll find out.'' JR offered.

The camera panned out to show Lita heading towards her. Sienna smirked and sauntered towards the redhead. ''Well, if it isn't the R- Rated Slut herself.'' Lita scowled as the crowd started up a 'slut' chant. ''I guess congratulations are in order.'' Sienna motioned to the Championship belt Lita had slung over her shoulder. ''I'd make the most of it if I were you, 'cause it won't be your's for much longer.'' She stated confidently before shoving past her.

''Hey Paul.'' Alexa grinned as she walked past him. ''How's the new Daddy doing?''

Paul smiled. ''It's amazing. I can't believe that I created something so beautiful.'' He gushed.

Alexa smiled wistfully. ''I wish I could have that someday.''

''You will.'' He patted her back reassuringly.

She shook her head sadly. ''I doubt it. When I had the operation to remove the cancer, the took out one of my ovaries. There's only a small chance that I'd be able to concieve, and even if I did they said it would be really dangerous for both me and the baby to continue with the pregnancy.''

''Well, you know what they say. If it's meant to happen, it will.''

She smiled. ''Yeah I guess. I better be going or I'll miss my flight, see you on Sunday.''

''Lex!" He called as she started to walk away. ''Happy Birthday for tomorrow.''

She grinned. ''Thanks.''

**Tuesday 15th August 2006**

Abi grinned as she crept silently into her friend's bedroom, finding her wrapped in Randy's arms, both fast asleep. She looked around until she found what she was looking for, her jewellery bow. Opening it, she searched in it for one of Alexa's rings before quickly placing it in her pocket.

She let out the breath she had been holding once she was safely outside the room. Grinning to herself, she made her way back into her room, where John was patiently waiting for her. ''Got it.'' She stated triumphantly.

John smiled as she handed the ring to him. ''I'll give it to Randy when he get's up and then we can go and arrange everything.''

Alexa turned over and reached over towards Randy, only to find he wasn't there. Cranking one eye open, she saw his side of the bed empty. She spotted something on the pillow and craned her head to get a closer look. There was a single red rose on top of a piece of paper and a package. She ripped open the package and rolled her eyes when she saw it's contents. A black lacy bra and matching panties. Alexa reached over and picked the note up, curious as to what it would say.

_Dearest Lexi,_

_Happy Birthday. I'm sorry I'm not there but there's somethings I have to sort out._

_Meet me tonight at 6.00 outside the house._

_All my love,_

_Randy._

_x_

Later That Night

Randy felt his breath catch and he barely registered the low curse John let out beside him. Alexa was wearing tight denim jeans that sat dangerously low as they hugged her hips. She wore a sleeveless black silk top that ended a few inches before her navel, showing off her whole stomach. The top was open in the front, showing the area of skin in between her breasts and down to the end of the shirt. A black ribbon that loosely laced across was the only thing holding it together and keeping her chest from being exposed. It hugged her figure perfectly. Her violet eyes were dramatically decorated with smoky black shadow and long lashes, making them stand out even brighter. Her hair was curly, full of soft and subtle curls instead of the tight ringlets she sometimes wore. She was astonishingly gorgeous.

''You look absolutely gorgeous.'' Randy grinned, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

Alexa smiled as she gave him a subtle once over. He was dressed in a pair of simple dress pants and a pale blue shirt that matched the colour of his eyes. ''You don't look so bad yourself.'' She complimented.

Abi ran down the stairs and shoved a pair of high heeled black shoes into Alexa's hands. ''Here, these should fit.''

''Thanks.'' Alexa bent over to pull them on quickly.

John's eyes widened, and pulled her upright. "I'd like to live till my 30th birthday." Alexa looked at him blankly. "…the cleavage, Lex… it's killing us all."

She looked down at her chest, and could easily imagine the view a few select people had had just a moment before. She blushed before adjusting her top.

''You ready to go?'' Randy asked softly.

Alexa nodded. ''Where are we going?''

Randy smirked. ''It's a surprise.'' He placed a hand in the small of her back and guided her out the door. He turned and smiled when he saw Abi and John both giving him a thumbs up.

''Can I take it off yet?''

''No.''

Alexa sighed. Randy had made her wear a blindfold while they drove to their destination, which she still didn't know. ''Randy...'' She whined.

She felt the car pull to a stop and a pair of lips meet her own for a split second. ''We're here.''

He climbed out of the car and walked around to the passanger side to help Alexa out. He guided her inside the Four Seasons hotel and the receptionist passed him a keycard and gave him a thumbs up. After guiding her through the lobby and into the elevator, they eventually reached the room he had booked. He swiped the keycard before hastily stuffing it back into his pocket and pulling her into the room. He closed the door behind them and removed her blindfold.

Alexa's eyes widened and she looked around in astonishment. They were in a hotel room, an expensive one by the look of it. Through an alcove to her right she saw the bedroom, which had been decorated in rich browns and creams and had matching satin sheats on the bed. Randy had obviously been here preparing all day. There were candle's scattered around everywhere, different shapes and sizes. Pink, white, red, purlple and yellow coloured rose petals were littered all over the bed.

She grinned and pulled him in for a loving kiss. ''You're amazing, you know that?''

''I try.''

''Come on.'' He led her over to the balcony doors and opened them.

There was a small table, with two chairs beside it. Randy walked over and pulled one out, gesturing for her to sit down. Alexa chuckled. ''You didn't have to do all this. I would of been happy just staying in.''

''It's your 21st, Lex, I wanted to do something special.''

''Any time I spend with you _is _special.'' Alexa told him softly. ''That sounded really cheesy didn't it?''

Two hours and a bottle and a half of champagne later found Alexa and Randy laying on the bed together, just content to be in each others arms. Randy slowly detatched himself from her and stood. ''What're you doing?'' Alexa asked.

''I think it's time for your present. Wait here.'' With that said, he left the bedroom.

Alexa pulled herself up so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, and waited. Several seconds later, Randy returned carrying something. ''Happy Birthday.'' He handed her the package wrapped in purple paper. She grinned and stood up to give him a soft kiss before sitting back down. Alexa carefully tore open the paper and found a photo album inside. The cover was made from a soft, black velvet. ''You have to look inside.'' Randy hinted.

She glanced up at his nervous face for a moment before lifting the cover. She looked down at the first photograh in confusion. It was a group of rose petals that were all laid out so that they made the letter **_W_**. Even more confused, she carried on. **_I. L. L. Y. O. U. M. A. R. R. Y. M. E. _**She took a deep breath as tears began to cloud her vision and flipped over to the final page to find a photo of Randy. In the picture he was down on one knee, a small box in his hand which contained a ring.

Alexa tore her eyes from the last picture and saw the real thing in front of her. Randy was down on one knee in front of her, just like in the picture. ''Never in a million years did I think that I'd find someone so utterly and completely perfect; someone who would make me happier that I ever dreamed I could be; someone that would touch my life so profoundly and just give me a whole new reason to breathe...

But then I found you, and realized that everything I anticipated you'd be, doesn't compare to what you are. I love you. I am who I am because of you. You're every hope, every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, every day we're together is the greatest day of my life.'' He took a deep breath. ''Lex, will you marry me?''

By the time he had finished talking, tears were streaming down both their faces. Randy reached out to wipe away her tears. "Hell yeah, I'll marry you."

His face broke out into a massive grin as he took her left hand in his and slowly slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a sterling silver ring with a square cut amethsyt stone on top. On the inside of the band, _FOREVER_ was engraved. ''It reminded me of your eyes.''

Alexa smiled widely at him before she pushed him onto his back and kissed him deeply. After a few minutes they pulled apart and Randy flipped them over so he was on top. ''What?'' He asked, noticing Alexa's frown.

''Are you sure you wanna marry me?''

''What?'' He repeated.

She sighed. ''It's just, well, I know you want a big family and I probably won't be able to give you that.'' She told him sadly.

He kissed her tenderly. ''I don't care. As long as I have you in my life, nothing else matters.'' He moved off her and leaned down to scoop her up into his arms. She kissed his neck as he carried her over to the bed and gently placed her down. The bed sank down slightly as he took a seat by her side and looked at her.

She smiled shyly. ''What?''

He grinned. ''Nothing. I just can't believe how lucky I am. That's all.''

**Wednesday 16th August**

The sun broke through the thick drapes of the hotel room and spilled across the large bed. Randy, still half asleep, groaned as he pulled the duvet higher over his head. He grappled with the air next to him as he sleepily reached for Alexa. His eyes shot open and he took in the empty space next to him. Randy yawned and rubbed his eyes before he stumbled out into the next room. He walked over to the bathroom and found Alexa standing there in her underwear. She was facing the mirror, applying some make-up when she spotted him in the reflection. She smiled. ''Morning.''

He smirked and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. She leant her head back against his shoulder when he started to kiss her neck. ''Morning.''

Alexa squealed as he lifted her off her feet and took her back into the room and dropped her heavily on the bed. He crawled his way up her body and studied her black lacy underwear with a grin. ''These look good on you but I'm thinking they'd look better on the floor." He said as he rolled onto his side and lightly traced the black strap that stretched across her bronzed shoulder. He slowly dipped his finger under it when he got to the indentation of her collarbone. Her breath hitched as he kissed her smooth skin. ''Tease.''

He kissed back up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. ''You love it.''

She grinned and rolled them over, so she was straddling his hips. She wriggled her hips, making him groan. He lifted his head up, his lips moving towards hers, only to have her move away before they could connect. He moaned. ''Now who's the tea-'' He couldn't get any more words out as his fiancee began placing feather-light kissed on his chest. She looked up at him through mischevious eyes as she made her way up to his neck. Randy's eyes clamped shut as she hit the sensitive spot just beneath his ear. Feeling his reaction, she bit down gently, mkaing him buck his hips, making them both groan.

She pulled back suddenly and looked down at him curiously. ''Do you think it'll be the same once we're married?''

Randy looked up at her incredously, ''What?''

''This. What if the spark goes and we-''

He leaned up for a kiss and this time it made contact, effectively cutting her off mid-sentance. ''It won't, babe. Not ever.''

''Promise?''

Smiling tenderly at the innocent look in her eyes, he nodded, running his hands through her dark tresses. ''I promise.''

**Monday 21st August 2006**

Alexa grinned to herself as she walked through the halls, she felt on top of the world. She was dressed in a pair of low rise, pvc pants that fared out at the bottom and a matching low-cut halter neck top. Her hair was curled into tight ringlets and her make-up was made to look flawless. She was one of the only Diva's that liked her make-up to look more natural. Alexa didn't have a match tonight so she didn't have to dress in her wrestling gear. She smiled to herself as she remembered the past few days and glaced down at her engagement ring.

She was jolted from her thoughts when she heard a wolf whistle. Spinning around, she rolled her eyes as Shane McMahon waltzed towards her. ''Hey Shane.''

He smiled. ''Hey.'' He handed her a was of paper. ''This is the script for tonight, if you wanna go over it.'' Alexa raised an eyebrow, making him laugh. ''Or not. So, what's this I hear about you becoming 'Alexandera Orton'?''

She giggled and held up her hand for him to see the ring. ''Yeah, he proposed on my birthday. Isn't it great?''

''Congratulations.'' He said sincearly. ''I'm sure you two will be very happy together.''

''Thank-you. Well, I better get going if you want me to read through all of this before the show.'' She waved the papers at him.

He chuckled. ''See you later.''

''Oh my God!''

''It's gorgeous!"

''Congratulations!"

''I'm so happy for you!"

''I'm so jealous!"

Alexa laughed as Lisa-Marie, Trish, Mickie, Maria, Candice and Torrie all crowded round her, examining her ring. Trish grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. ''Thanks guys.''

''So, tell us everything!'' Lisa-Marie asked.

**RAW**

''And up next, is the WWE Champion, Edge taking on Jeff Hardy!" JR exclaimed.

''And look at what we have here.'' King motioned to the screen.

Edge and Lita were seen heading through the arena, obviously heading towards the ring. Sienna was walking in the opposite direction and Lita barged her to the side as they passed. Sienna glared at the redhead who smirked at her. ''What the hell is your problem?'' She spat.

Lita narrowed her eyes. ''You. You walk around like you own the damn place. You seem to forget who's the champion here.'' She held her title belt in Sienna's face. ''Look familiar? No, I guess it doesn't does it? Since you haven't held it in sooo long. You know why that is? Huh. It's 'cause you don't deserve it, you're _nothing_ anymore.''

The crowd were booing heavily by this point and Sienna's face had gotten darker with each word Lita had said. She stepped closer to the Women's Champion and sneered at her. ''At least I don't sleep my way to the top. You won that belt by cheating, not exactly something becoming of a Champion, is it? You're a good for nothing slut.'' She looked over towards Edge and laughed. ''And you're greasy-haired, loser of a boyfriend over there, is one big joke.''

Lita looked down at her title for a moment before suddenly lifting it and swinging it towards Sienna's face. It connected with a 'thwack' and she crumpled to the floor.

''Sienna's mouth getting her into trouble yet again.'' King sighed.

''She's right thought.'' JR noted.

''Hardy going up top here folks.'' JR said, watching the match between Jeff and Edge.

The crowd roared as Sienna ran down the ramp at the same time as Jeff hit the Swanton on Edge. Lita leaned into the ring and grabbed her boyfriend's leg and went to pull him out from under the pin, but she didn't get a chance. Sienna dropkicked her in the back, sending her into the apron.

''Sienna looks like she's out for revenge.'' JR said happily.

Edge managed to kick out of the pinfall and quickly rolled out of the ring. The audience went crazy again as John Cena sprinted down to the ring, and launched himself at Edge. The Canadian started to run towards the ramp, but Cena followed and beat him down. Edge finally got away from Cena and headed outside the building.

Sienna snatched the Women's Championship belt from the ground next to Lita and studied it for a moment before holding it up in the air.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them! Sorry it's only a short chapter x**

**Monday 28th August 2006**

Alexa swung open the door to the Women's locker room and scanned the room. Her eyes eventually found Trish and she marched towards the blonde diva and put her hands on her hips. Trish looked up at her friend with a raised eyebrow. ''What's wrong?''

Alexa scoffed. ''What's wrong? What's wrong is the fact that one of my best friend's didn't think that I deserved to know that she was retiring!"

Trish sighed and stood up. ''I'm sorry, I wasn't sure I was going to until recently. I was going to tell you tonight.''

''Why?'' Alexa asked.

''I think it's time. I've been here for over six years, Lex, I don't think things are going to get any better than they are now. I'm at the top and the only way I could possibly go from here is down. I want to leave on a high.'' She smiled. ''And I'll get to spend more time with Chris, which is a plus.''

Alexa pulled her friend into a hug. ''I'll miss you.''

Trish laughed. ''Don't be silly. We'll still hang out, we only live a few minutes apart remember?''

''Yeah. Well, I better go. I've got a meeting with Vince.'' She told her, pulling her jacket off and placing it on top of her gym bag.

''About what?''

''New angle apparently. They're thinking about teaming me with Jeff, he's gonna be fueding with Nitro so they wanna put me with Melina after my thing with Lita's finished with.''

''Sounds good.''

Alexa nodded. ''It is. It's gonna be something different, which is good. I'll still be paired with John for a while, they want to continued the 'romance' angle. We've got good chemistry according to Shane.''

**RAW**

''Elbow to Mickie's jaw there.'' JR announced.

Mickie fell to the canvas as Lita rolled out of the ring. She grabbed the Women's Title blet and headed back towards the ring. The referee stopped her as soon as she got back into the ring, yanking the belt from her. Lita reached to get it back but he pulled it away. Mickie used the red-head's distraction to her advantage and rolled her up with a school-boy for a two-count.

Mickie quickly jumped up onto the top rope and went for a hurricanrana. Lita expected it and countered it into a hard powerbomb. She dropped down and covered Mickie, she put her feet on the ropes to stop her opponent kicking out and got the three count.

''And your winner, and still WWE Women's Champion... Lita!"

Sienna was sitting on the leather couch in her dressing room, one leg propped up on the table in front of her. She was flipping through the latest edition of the RAW Magazine when the door opened. She smiled. ''Hey.''

The audience cheered when Jeff Hardy appeared on screen. ''Hey, how's it goin'?''

''Good. Congratulations by the way.'' She said, referring to the match he had won against Randy Orton to become the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship.

''Thanks. Listen, I just came by to say thanks for last week.''

''No problem, that whore deserves everythin' that's comin' to her.''

**Monday 4th September 2006**

Trish and Sienna laughed as they walked backstage before they suddenly walked into Lita. ''Hello.'' Trish greeted her sarcastically.

Lita smirked. ''So, you off to go make your 'big announcement'? Oooh, so important Trish Stratus-''

Trish cut her off. ''Yeah, you know I was but it was good that we ran into you. Because I was actually, I was gonna call you out.''

Sienna nodded. ''Yeah, she was gonna go out there and be like 'Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing the HOOOOO-''

''Oh, you're so hilarious.'' Lita sneered.

''No, she was just gonna say home town girl.'' Trish told her with a laugh.

Lita sighed. ''Everything's a joke to you, it just never ends.''

''Everything's a joke to you, it just never ends.'' Sienna mimicked.

''Shut up!" Lita snapped.

''Actually, everything's not a joke to me.'' She pointed to the Women's Title belt on Lita's shoulder. ''This is not a joke to me. I was gonna call you out becasue I was going to challange you. One last time. One last match. Trish and Lita.'' She tapped the belt. ''For the Women's Championship.'' The crowd cheered as Sienna grinned. ''What d'ya say?''

''Okay, so Unforgiven, in your home town...'' Lita glanced down at her title for a moment before looking back up at Trish with a smile. ''It's on! I can think of no better way than to end your career than beat you. And I'll be standing over you, '' She held her belt up. ''Women's Champion. It's great. It's perfect, I love it.''

''You know what Lita.'' Trish stepped closer to her. ''You bring your belt, you bring your boyfriend, you bring everything you've got. Because at Unforgiven, as a good friend of mine used to say, just bring it.''

''Bitch.'' Sienna added.

Lita turned to look at Sienna before delivering a hard slap to her face.

''Oh man!" King exclaimed. ''Wow.''

Sienna whipped her head back around before jumping at her, pummeling her with right hands. Trish tried to pull Sienna off but got knocked over in the process. Carlito came over and pulled Trish out of the way before grabbing Sienna around the waist and hoisting her off Lita.

Carlito was suddenly knocked over from behind, both him and Sienna landing on top of Trish who let out a cry of pain.

Sienna walked into the locker room where Trish and Carlito were sitting down. ''Hey. You ready? You okay?''

Carlito looked at her. ''I'm ready to do this but I'm not feelin' alright. I'm sick of Randy Orton. I'm tired of him bragging about how he's a third generation superstar. How he's a former World Heavyweight Champion. What has Randy Orton done since he's been back on Raw? Walk around with a stupid grin? Do this?'' Carlito stood and did the famous Orton pose as Sienna chuckled. ''What the hell is this?'' He did the pose again. ''Randy Orton's no legend killer. He's a fraud. He walks around disrespecting everybody. Carlito's the king of desrespecting people. Tonight, I'm gonna spit in his face!"

Lita, Randy Orton and Edge were all waiting in the ring. Carlito was stood at the bottom of the ramp as he waited for his two tag team partners to make thier entrance. ''And his partner, first, making her way to the ring, from Toronto, Canada... Sienna!"

''Well, apparently Trish wanted to take part in this match but let Sienna have that honour.'' JR explained as Sienna sauntered down the ramp. She halted at the bottom and stood beside Carlito.

''And their partener, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds... John Cena!"

John made his way down to his partners, he gave Sienna's hand a quick squeeze before the three entered the ring. John and Randy started up the match as the other four went and stood on the aprons. Randy scored the first punch but didn't have the chance to work up a good offence as John hit him with a diving shoulder tackle.

Carlito then tagged in and maintained the advantage until Orton poked him in the eye. He tagged in Edge. The blonde made his way over to Carlito who hit him with a dropkick before tagging in John. Edge's eyes widened and he scurried into his corner nd tagged in Lita.

The crowd cheered as John turned back towards Sienna holding out his hand. She grinned and tagged herself in, running at Lita. She hit her with a powerful clothesline, making her hit the mat. Sienna turned to look at Randy, who blew her a kiss.

''The self-proclaimed Legend Killer taunting Sienna there.'' JR observed.

Sienna moved towards him and delivered a hard slap to his face. Randy and Edge climbed into the ring to retaliate, but Carlito and Cena were quick to enter and even the odds, sending the two scattering from the ring.

Lita moved up behind Sienna and grabbed her around the waist and suplexing her to the canvas. She went for the pin but Sienna kicked out after two. Lita was the first to her feet and leaned down to pick Sienna up by her hair. She kicked her in the stomach and hit her with a few forearms before whipping her into the ropes. Sienna came back with a hurricanrana before hitting Lita with a russian leg sweep. She ran towards the ropes, stepping up onto the second one preparing to do a lionsault. Randy jumped down off the apron and grabbed her foot, causing her to land hard on her back. Sienna rollled over and grabbed her ribs, struggling for breath.

''Sienna's been winded quite badly, no thanks to Randy Orton.'' JR spat with disgust.

Sienna crawled over to her corner as Lita did the same. Carlito and Orton both got the tag at the same time. Carlito immediately hit Randy with a clothesline. Randy got up only to have Carlito send him into the corner. Carlito ran towards him but Orton ducked and dumped him over the top rope. He hit the ground hard and Lita and Edge stomped away at him as Orton distracted the referee.

Edge rolled Carlito back in and Orton scored with a jumping knee drop before tagging in Edge. The champion hit a standing dropkick and followed with a running shoulder thrust in the corner. Orton then tagged back in and kicked Carlito in the gut. Sienna started cheering Carlito on as Randy continued to work his midsection.

Edge tagged back in and went to strike him but Carlito blocked, and hit him with an uppercut. Edge kicked him in the stomach, cutting off his offensive before tagging back in Randy. Orton locked in an abdominal stretch, while simultaneously punching away at Carlito's mid-section. He used the ropes for leverage, but the ref was distracted and didn't notice.

Edge tagged himself in yet again and took Carlito down with a quick snapmare. He locked in a choke hold. Carlito attempted to fight back, but Edge punched him in the face and tagged Orton. Carlito fought back, this time he was successful and he caught Randy with an enziguiri.

''Whooo! Come on!" Sienna hyped him up, urging him towards the corner.

Cena had his hand held out, ready for the tag but he was suddenly yanked off the apron by Edge. Carlito reached his corner and Sienna had no choice but to tag herself in as Randy tagged Lita. As the men battled outside the ring, Lita suplexed Sienna and went to the second rope. Sienna recovered quickly and knocked Lita down. Edge re-entered the ring and was about to Spear Sienna, but Carlito made the save. Sienna turned around, only to be met with Randy who hit her with an RKO. Orton smirked as Lita made the cover.

1-2-3!

''And here are your winners, Randy Orton, Edge and Lita!"

Sienna lay motionless in the ring as John and Carlito knelt beside her, staring after Edge and Orton who posed at the top of the ramp.


	27. Chapter 27

Alexa stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel from the hanger and wrapping it around her body. She grabbed another one and quickly towel dried her hair before tying it up in a messy bun. She looked into the mirror above the sink and grabbed a tissue to remove the make up from her face. Once that was done she dried her body and picked up the clothes she had left on the toilet seat. Alexa slipped on a pair of red panties before pulling on a pair of grey sweat-pants and a matching grey tank top. She cleaned the bathroom up a little before heading out into the hotel room.

Randy looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. ''Hey, you okay?''

She nodded, covering her mouth to smother a yawn. ''Yeah. Tired.'' Alexa plopped down beside him on the small sofa and leaned her head against his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and shifted to make sure she was comfortable. ''So, when do you wanna get married?'' He asked softly.

She smiled. ''I don't know, we're gonna have to ask Vince for the time off and considering we're both going to be in some important storylines, I'm guessing that won't be anytime soon.'' She closed her eyes and snuggled further into him. ''I'm not going anywhere, we have all the time in the world.''

''I love you.'' He kissed the top of her head.

''I love you too.''

**Monday September 11th 2006**

Alexa grinned as she followed Trish into Madison Square Garden. ''This is where it all began.'' She said happily as she looked around. ''It looks pretty much the same.''

Trish looked around sadly. ''I guess this is the last time I'll step foot into the ring here.''

Alexa frowned and patted her on the shoulder. ''Maybe the next time we come here, I can get you some front row seats?''

Trish laughed. ''I'd like that.''

''Trish, can I ask you something?''

''Sure.'' She nodded. ''What is it?''

Alexa fiddled with her bag nervously. ''Well, when me and Randy get married, Abi's already agreed to be a maid of honour and... I was wondering if maybe you could be a maid of honour too. I mean, you don't have to if you-''

Trish cut her off. ''I'd love to, Lex, I really would.''

Alexa squealed and hugged her. ''Thank-you.''

**RAW**

''And their partner, being accompanied to the ring by Sienna, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, weighing in at 240 pounds... John Cena!"

John appeared at the top of the ramp, Sienna following close behind.

''We never did find out what was going on between those two.'' King pondered.

''Well, it's fairly obvious they're more than close friends.'' JR stated.

Sienna and Cena reached the bottom of the ramp and stood beside Carlito and Jeff Hardy. John gave Sienna a quick kiss on the lips before entering the ring.

''I guess that answer's your question, King.'' JR laughed.

Almost as soon as the match had started, Jeff was distracted by Melina which allowed Johnny Nitro to get some cheap shots in. Nitro shoved him into the corner before he pummled away at him. Jeff managed to turn the tables with some right hands of his own. He drove both feet into Nitro's sternum, before hitting his leg drop to the abdomen before tagging in Carlito.

Carlito hit severalright hands and then a nice dropkick and nip up. The fans got behind Carlito as he went for the pin.

1-2-

Nitro kicked out just in time. Both men got to their feet and traded blows before Nitro sent Carlito into his corner, then tagged in the Legend Killer. Orton hit some right hands on Carlito before stepping back slightly. He went to run at him but Carlito lifted his leg and Randy ate boot. Carlito hit a clothesline and then an uppercut and a back elbow knockdown then went for the pin. He managed a two-count.

Edge tagged in and poked Carlito in the eye. Carlito hit a springboard back flip into a huricanrana for a near fall on Edge. John tagged in and Edge backed off into his corner and tagged in Randy. The fans started chanting heavily for Cena as Sienna did the same from outside the ring. Cena hit right hands on Orton and then a fisherman suplex. He covered him but only fot a two count.

Cena went after Edge with right hands but then ran into Orton who hit a nice suplex and then locked in an arm wringer. Nitro got the tag and hammered away at John's back. Nitro hit right hands in the corner but then Cena came back with a running tackle. Cena tagged in Carlito, who nailed a suplex on Nitro. He went for the pin when Melina hopped up onto the apron and distracted the ref.

The crowd cheered as Sienna stormed around the ring and yanked Melina down off of the apron. Melina shrieked and quickly rose to her feet, staring angrily at Sienna. ''Who do you think you are?'' She screamed.

''Catfight!" King said excitedly.

Sienna's head whipped to the side as Melina delivered a hard slap to her left cheek. Sienna turned back to glare at her before she kicked her in the stomach. She went to strike Melina again but was grabbed from behind and pulled away form her. Sienna struggled out of the grip, and spun around to face her captor. Seeing it was Randy, she pulled back her arm to slap him. He blocked it easily, and pulled her to him, roughly kissing her.

''Oh my God!" JR said in disgust as King chuckled.

As soon as he saw this, Cena jumped down off the apron and ran around the ring. He hit Orton from behind. Randy let go of Sienna and turned to face John. The two went at it outside the ring as Jeff and Johnny Nitro fought it out in the ring. Randy leveled Cena with a few punches before raming his head onto the barricade. Sienna had rose to her feet and ran at Randy, she jumped up onto his back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

''Whoa! Choke hold on Orton by Sienna here!" JR called.

''She sure is a firecracker.'' King said.

Randy's arms flailed up behind him frantically as he tried to get her off him. He grabbed her head and pulled her off him, she landed on top of John just as the bell rang. Jeff had pinned Johnny and scored a victory for his team. John got to his feet and gently pulled Sienna up with him as Edge, Melina, Randy and Johnny headed up the ramp.

**Sunday 17th September 2006**

Alexa bit back a laugh as she watched Abi look around the arena in awe. They were at The Air Canada Center in Toronto for Unforgiven that night. It was Abi's first time being backstage at a WWE event and she was obviously excited. Like Alexa, Abi had grown up watching wrestling, but unlike her friend, she had no interest in pursuing it as a career. ''Oh my God.'' Abi muttered.

Alexa looked in the direction Abi was and saw Shawn heading in thier direction. She laughed, and patted her friend on the back just as he neared them. The Heartbreak Kid smiled and gave Alexa a hug. ''Hey kid, how're you?''

Alexa nodded. ''Good, you?''

''Can't complain.'' He noticed Abi standing off to the side and shot her a cheeky grin. ''And who might this gorgeous lady be?''

Alexa laughed. ''This is my best friend Abi. Abi, Shawn.''

''Nice to meet you Abi.'' He took Abi's hand and placed a quick kiss on it.

Abi blushed. ''Nice to meet you too.''

''Well, I hope you enjoy the show and Lex, I'll see you later.'' Shawn waved as he carried on walking down the hallway.

Abi squealed once he was out of earshot. ''Oh my God! You're friends with Shawn freakin' Micheals! He touched my hand! I'm never washing again!"

Alexa laughed and grabbed Abi's arm, dragging her down the hallway. A few minutes later they reached her locker room and walked inside. John and Randy were already in there, reading over some scripts for the show. John looked up and smiled upon seeing his girlfriend. ''Hey babe.''

Abi grinned and kissed him. ''Hey.''

Alexa smirked. ''She just met Shawn.''

John raised an eyebrow when Abi got a dreamy look on her face before she took a seat beside him on the bench. ''He's so hot and-''

''And you're boyfriend's sitting right here!" John exclaimed.

Abi blushed. ''Sorry hun, but he is.''

''I agree. He is one hot piece of a-'' She cut herself off when she saw Randy scowling at her. She went over and sat on his lap. ''But, I have an even hotter piece of ass right here.'' Alexa pecked him on the cheek.

Randy puffed out his chest proudly and wrapped his arms around her. ''What're we doin' after the show?'' John asked.

''Clubbing.'' Alexa responded. ''It's Trish's last show, we gotta make it memorable.''

''Yeah, we should round up some more people, make a night out of it.'' Randy suggested.

Alexa nodded. ''Good idea, babe. Looks like you are good for something after all, huh?''

''Hey!"

Alexa laughed. ''I'm just playin' with ya.''

''I wish.'' Randy retorted.

**Unforgiven**

The Canadian audience cheered as Trish Stratus appeared on the screen, walking through the hallways. ''Trish! Wait up.'' The blonde stopped and turned around as Sienna jogged up to her. ''Hey Si, what's up?''

She smiled. ''I just wanted to say good luck for your match tonight.''

''Thanks.''

''And that I know we haven't always been friends, but I'm glad we've settled out differences. It's been an honour knowing you and fighting with you.''

''Lot's of respect between these two women here.'' JR announced proudly.

''You've done so much for the women's division, and we're all gonna miss you.''

Trish smiled. ''Thank-you, that means a lot to me. You're the most talanted diva here now, Si, never forget it and never let anyone else tell you any different.'' The two Canadian's hugged before the screen went black.

Trish's match had just ended and Sienna was seen watching the moniter backstage, a sad look on her face.

''Sienna's going to miss Trish, they've become close friends over the past few months.'' JR stated.

Randy Orton appeared on the screen, saying that nobody cares about Trish's retirement unless you were Canadian, which meant you had no life.

''Trish Stratus is the past.'' He stated smugly. ''I am the future. Trish is a bitch and tonight I'll make Carlito my bitch! He-''

''Don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?''

Randy turned to find Sienna standing to the side, her arms crossed against her chest and a scowl on her face. ''Don't you ever get tired of Cena?'' He stepped towards her. ''Y'know, if you ever want a _real _man, you know where I am.''

''Real man?'' She raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down. ''Please. Oh, and as for what happened last week on Raw, I don't appreciate being man-handled like that, got it?!"

He smirked. ''I thought it'd loosen you up a little, you seemed a little... tense. Obviously, Cena's not-''

''Shut up.'' She snapped. ''Just keep away from me.''

Sienna winced as John was backdropped onto two chairs in the middle of the ring. Edge kicked away at him before John grabbed his leg and tripped him. Both men rose to their feet and faced each other. Edge got in a hard punch to the face, he ran at John who countered and hip tossed Edge onto a ladder. The Canadian slammed Cena through a table that was already set up in the ring.

''Well, looks like both ladies are keeping out of this match so far, King.''

''I doubt it'll last long.'' King scoffed.

Cena tried for the STFU through a ladder and Edge tapped out.

''Seems like Cena has forgotten you can't win by submission in this match.'' JR pointed out.

John picked up a ladder and FU'd it onto Edge before setting the ladder up and climbing it. ''Yeah!" Sienna cried as he did the five knuckle shuffle from the ladder.

He exited the ring and grabbed a table that was lying on the ground and took it into the ring. He turned around, only to be greeted by a viscous chair shot from Edge. He set up a double table in the ring and laid Cena out on top of them. He climbed up to the top rope and stood, ready to make a move. John came to, and knocked his opponent off of the top rope.

Cena grabbed a bigger ladder from under the ring and took it inside the squared circle. Meanwhile, Edge had climbed up another ladder and jumped, spearing Cena from ladder to ladder.

Sienna and Lita both looked concerned for their men as they watched from the outside. John made it to his feet first and started to scale the ladder that was near the centre of the ring. He was at the top, and was almost touching the belt.

''Cena's got it here!" JR said excitedly.

Lita rushed into the ring and tipped the ladder. Cena fell all the way to the outside of the ring, and through a table.

Sienna dove into the ring and dropkicked Lita from behind as Edge climbed the ladder. He was half way up when John came back into the ring, only to be met with a chair-shot by Lita. He fell back, hitting the ladder and knocking Edge out of the ring.

Sienna picked up a discarded chair, and swung it towards Lita's head. It connected with a sickening crack, and the redhead crumpled to the floor. Edge and Cena both climbed the ladder and traded blows when they reached the top. Cena scored the advantage and FU-ed Edge from the top of the ladder into two tables.

Cena reached up and grabbed the belt and the bell sounded. ''Here is your winner, and NEW WWE Champion... John Cena!''

_Later_

"Would you women get the hell outta that bathroom!" John yelled, banging his fist on the bathroom door.

"Shut up John." Trish shuoted from the other side.

"Oh, don't start with me blondie, I'll kick your ass." John threatened.

The Canadian scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

A knock sounded from the locker room door and Alexa popped her head around the corner, followed by Randy. ''Hey.'' She looked around. ''Where's Abi and Trish?''

''They're in the bathroom.'' He rolled his eyes. ''I'll make you a deal, if you can get them out in the next five minutes, I'll buy all your drinks tonight.''

Alexa's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly and walked over to the bathroom, knocked on the door, and stepped inside. She emerged along with Trish and Abi two minutes later with a smug smirk in John's direction. Randy laughed and slapped his friend on the back. John glanced up at him. ''She's little, she won't be able to handle that much." He told himself.

Randy laughed. ''You obviously haven't been out drinking with her before, man.''

Abi nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, Lex has the reputation of being the alcoholic of the group.''

''Hey!" Alexa pouted as she wrapped her arms around Randy. ''I'm not an alcoholic, I'm a drunk. Alcoholics go to meetings."

John, Alexa, Randy, Trish and Abi decided to go to a local club called 'Iris'. It wasn't far away from Alexa and Abi's place so they all decided to crash there that night. As soon as they arrived at the club, fans seemed to gravitate towards them. They all took the time to chat and sign some autographs, everyone telling Trish that she would be missed. They finally got inside and Alexa and Trish went to find a table, while the others went to get the drinks. ''The others will be here soon.'' Alexa told Trish.

''Who?''

''Jeff, Melina and Johnny, Shelton, Torrie, Candice, Maria, Mickie and Ken, Amy-''

''Wait, you invited Amy_ and _Jeff?'' She asked, raising her eyebrow. ''Are you sure that's a good idea?''

Alexa nodded as she took a hold of Trish's arm and pulled her in the direction of a free table. ''It'll be fine. They're on speaking terms... sort of. Besides, I didn't invite Adam.'' Alexa sat down on one of the chairs and pulled one out for Trish. ''So, how's it feel, retiring?''

Trish sighed. ''Good. I can't believe the huge pop I got when I made my way down to the ring. It was amazing.''

''You're the best.''

''True.''

Alexa kept up a steady pace of shots and drinks as the night wore on, much to John's chargin. She looked over at the dancefloor and smiled when she saw her friends dancing. Melina and Johnny, Mickie and Ken, Abi and John. And Trish and Chris. Chris had taken time out of his Fozzy tour to come and spend the next few weeks with Trish. She took another gulp of her vodka and coke as she waited for the bartender to make all the drinks she had ordered. It wasn't too long before two men walked over and began talking to her. Alexa had to concentrate on what they were saying and carefully formulate her words around her alcohol heavy tongue. The drinks were starting to catch up to her, the tipsy effect not helping her to think very clearly.

Alexa struggled to keep the anger at bay when they started to hit on her and ask her to dance. She wondered why they couldn't just get the hint and go away. When she turned them down they stayed there talking to her, her annoyance growing. It wasn't completely unexpected when one of the blonde men put a hand on her exposed lower back and started to rub a thumb along her skin. She tried to be as polite as possible when she asked him to remove his hand.

"C'mon honey we know your game. You don't have to keep up the good girl act for us. We know why girls like you come in places like this dressed like you are. Look at you, you have 'pick me up' written all over you." The blonde one in front of her told her as he let his hand rest on her knee.

"I suggest if you don't want both of your asses kicked that you take your hands off of my body." Her voice was steely and she glared at them both.

''Here you go miss.''

Alexa thanked the man behind the bar and carefull balanced the tray of drinks in her hands as best as she could through her drunkenness. She slowly made her way back over to the table and placed the drinks on the table. ''You okay?'' She nodded at Jeff, who was the only one at the table. ''Were those guys up there botherin' ya?''

''It's no big deal.'' She insisted, passing him his drink.

''Thanks.'' He smiled, taking a sip of his coke.

''Where's Randy?''

Jeff shrugged as he looked around. ''I dunno.''

Alexa sighed and turned her head, scanning the crowd. Her eyes shifted towards the dancefloor and she frowned. She could see Randy. She could also see some slutty blonde griding up against him, and he seemed to be enjoying it. ''Uh Lex...'' Jeff trailed off, seeing what she was staring at.

Alexa narrowed her eyes and picked up her drink, downing it in one as Trish scurried over to the table. ''What?'' She asked, seeing the sour look on her friends face. The Canadian turned and looked at Randy and the girl. She frowned before turning back to Alexa. ''Lex, he's had too much too drink, he doesn't-''

''I'm sure.'' She scoffed as she stood, grabbing another drink and downing that one too.

''Where are ya goin'?'' Jeff asked, moving the rest of the drinks away from her end of the table.

Alexa didn't reply, just pulled her already low-cut top lower before sauntering towards the dancefloor. Trish sat down and shared a look with her old friend, ''This won't end well.'' Jeff nodded in agreement.

Alexa made her way into the midst of the people dancing and started to do the same. It wasn't long before she felt someone move closer to her and she smirked. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Not as bright as Randy's eyes though, she noticed. ''Hey.'' She smiled.

''Hey.'' He replied with a sexy grin. ''I'm Aaron.''

Alexa turned her back to him, swinging her hips slowly, her hands resting on her waist. Moving with the music, she bent forward, presenting him with a first class mouth-watering view of her well-shaped bum under her jeans. His hands moved to rest on her hips as they moved to the beat.

''Shit.'' Trish's eyes widened in shock. ''Randy's gonna blow his top if he see's that.''

Jeff whistled. ''Too late.''

True enough, Randy had finished his dance with the blonde and had started to move through the crowd when he spotted Alexa dirty dancing with some guy. He clentched his fists in anger and narrowed his eyes as he stalked towards her.


	28. Chapter 28

Alexa was suddenly yanked back away from the man she was dancing with. Randy shoved Aaron away roughly. The blonde held his hands up and backed backed away slightly. ''Man, I didn't know she was taken.''

''Well she is. She's mine, got it.'' He told him angrily.

Alexa glowered at Randy. ''What the fuck is wrong with you?'' She shouted angrily as he started to drag her towards the table. ''Let go, jackass!"

Randy did as she said and spun around to face her. ''What the fuck is wrong with me?! You're the once getting down and dirty with that guy over there!"

Alexa put her hands on her hips. ''Yeah? You were the one practically _fucking _that blonde slut!"

''Hey! Hey, cut it out.'' Abi and John stepped in between them. ''Calm down, okay?''

''I knew this was too good to be true.''

''What the fuck's that supposed to mean?!" Alexa demanded. ''If you're trying to imply that I've cheated on you then you can go to hell! I was only dancin' with him 'cause you were with that hussy!"

''Like you needed an excuse to go fuck someone else.'' He hissed.

Alexa blanched, stepping back slightly before slapping him. Hard. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched a red handprint slowly appear on his face before she stormed off. Abi looked at Randy for a second before following after her. John patted Randy on the back. ''C'mon.'' He lead Randy off the table.

Alexa leant against the bar. ''Vodka and coke please.''

Abi sighed as she stood beside her friend. ''Lex, I think you've had enough. C'mon, let's go home.'' She shook her head. ''Look, I know you're upset. but-''

''No, I'm pissed off.'' Alexa amended. She handed the bartender the money for her drink before taking a massive gulp. ''He's a fuckin' hypocrite, accusing me of that when he was blatantly groping that whore!"

''I know. You've both had too much to drink, he'll be apologizing in the morning.''

Alexa snorted. ''Yeah, right.'' She polished off the rest of her drink.

''Ready?''

Alexa nodded. ''Can you grab my purse, I'm gonna go say bye to Trish.'' She made her way over to the corner of the club where Chris and Trish were sat. ''Hey, I'm goin' home just wanted to come say bye.''

Trish frowned. ''Are you okay? You look a little...''

She nodded. ''Yeah, Randy's just being a dick.''

''Oh, okay. Well, thanks for tonight Lex, I've had a great time.'' She grinned.

''No problem. Keep in touch, yeah?''

''I will.''

**Monday 18th September 2006**

Alexa groaned as she reluctantly opened her eyes and wondered what had woken her up. She felt a churning in her stomach and her eyes widened as she made a quick dash to the bathroom.

After she had emptied the entire contents of her stomach, Alexa crawled down to the kitchen. She was dressed in a DX shirt and her underwear. She walked into the kitchen to find Abi and John sat at the table. ''I'm never going to drink again in my life.'' She moaned, dropping down in a chair.

''Yeah, sure…'' John snickered.

''You want a coffee?'' Abi asked.

''Please.'' She smiled. ''What time is it?''

John glanced down at his watch. ''Ten thirty.''

Alexa groaned, knowing that they had to be at the arena at one o'clock. ''Really.''

"Yeah.'' He confirmed.

''Well fuck me.'' She said quietly to herself.

John smirked. ''Right here?'' He asked, confused.

Alexa glared at him. ''Not in the mood for your witty comments, Cena.''

''Someone's in a pisser of a mood this morning.''

''Randy's on the couch.'' Abi told her, handing her a cup of coffee.

''Great.'' Alexa rolled her eyes sarcastically.

''Are my ears burning?'' Randy made his way into the kitchen.

Alexa stood up and went to walk straight past him but he moved into her path, blocking the doorway. ''Lex-''

''I don't wanna hear it, Randy. Just leave me alone.'' She said softly before shoving past him.

Randy sighed and took the vacated seat. ''Really fucked up this time didn't I?''

''Yeah. You did.'' Abi agreed.

Alexa stepped out of the taxi and thanked the driver before shutting the door. She picked up her gym bag before walking towards the arena. They were at The Bell Centre in Montreal for that night's RAW. She still wasn't speaking to Randy so she assumed he was getting a ride with John. ''Hey Joe.'' She greeted the security guard at the back entrance.

''Miss. Torres.'' He nodded, opening the door for her.

''Thanks.'' She smiled as she walked through. She paused and looked over at the map of the arena, finding the Women's locker room at the far end. She sighed and continued down the hall. Alexa had just walked a few feet before she was intercepted by Jeff.

''Hey Jeff.''

''Hey, how you feelin'?'' He asked, falling into step next to her.

''Like my head's splitting in two.''

He laughed. ''Have you sorted things out with Randy yet?'' She shook her head. ''It'll all work out, you'll see.''

**RAW**

''And now introducing the WWE Champion, being accompanied by Sienna, John Cena!"

John and Sienna walked down the ramp, John getting a mixed reaction from the crowd. They entered the ring and Sienna grabbed him a mic. John laughed off all the haters, ''Well, looks like I'm in the midst of chaos!" He said, referring to the crowd. ''Normally I'd say that tonight would be huge, but tonight... I'm not really myself.'' The crowd continued to boo him. ''The bottom line is that I was hit in the head a lot last night. Everything's startin' to become clear, though, and I can finally say that, low and behold, the champ is here!"

Sienna clapped as the crowd carried on booing. ''No matter what you people think, my win last night was huge! After all that's happened in the last nine months during my matches with Edge, the story is finally over.''

Edge and Lita made an appearence at the top of the ramp. Edge made his way down to the ring with a noticeable limp and a bandaged elbow. The climbed into the ring and stood facing Sienna and John. ''Do you actually believe all the crap you're talking? Your win last night was a fluke just like the rest of your career. When I use my rematch clause, I'm going to win my third WWE title.'' He stated confidently.

''Listen. Last night I saw fire and hunger that I've never seen before from you… and I respect you for that. If you wanna talk the way you're talking right now, you've got one of two options. A, You could have a live sex celebration and screw yourself or B, you could challenge me for the WWE title right now.''

''I don't have a desire to win that title back in Montreal… which, by the way, is not a part of Canada. Last night I took more physical punishment than most people take in their entire lives. An FU through two ladders? Most people would've given up, but I didn't. So, I'll take MY title back whenever I want, but not tonight.''

''I'm just as beat up as you. What do ya want?''

''I want payback for the worst night of my life! I lost my match in my hometown, with my mom in attendance… plus the WWE title.''

''Awww! Go call a wambulance.'' He mocked.

''Shut up!"

Cade and Murdoch showed up, blindsiding the Champion from behind. They stomped away on John as Sienna tried to help him. Edge moved forward and grabbed her by the hair, grinning sadistically. He lifted her up onto his shoulders, preparing to powerbomb her. Before he had the chance to do so, DX came hurtling down the ramp and jumped into the ring. Edge dropped her to the mat and ducked out of the ring with Lita as DX took out Murdoch and Cade.

Coach appeared at the top of the ramp with a smirk. He addressed the men and made a six-man tag between Cena and DX and Edge, Murdoch, and Cade. Triple H turned and gave Cena a nasty look as RAW faded to commercial.

Alexa pulled on the 'Chain Gang' shirt she'd just stole from wardrobe and looked over her reflection. She had cut the shirt so it reached just above her navel, showing off her toned stomach. She also wore a pair of denim hotpants and a pair of sneakers on her feet. Her hair was left straight and she wore a camoflage beanie hat. Her make up was simple, her eyes smoky and lips a pale red.

A knock sounded at the door, ''Yeah?'' She called.

The door opened and Jeff's head popped around the corner. ''Hey, can I borrow you for a sec?''

''Sure.'' She walked over and looked at him curiously. ''What's up?'' He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. Alexa laughed. ''Jeff, what-''

''It's a surprise.'' He told her.

They eventually came to a halt just outside a locker room and Jeff motioned for her to go inside. Alexa frowned and grabbed the door handle, glancing at him before opening the door. It was pitch black inside but she stepped in anyway, searching for a light switch. ''Jeff-'' She was cut off by the door slamming shut. ''This is so not funny Jeff!" She walked over to the door and tried to turn the handle, finding that she couldn't. ''Jeff! Open this door right now you fucker!" She pounded on the door before attempting to open it again.

''It's locked.'' Came a voice from somewhere in the room.

She yelped in surprise and looked around, not that it was much use. ''Randy?'' She questioned.

''Yeah.''

She jumped when she felt a pair of arms circle around her waist. ''Don't-''

''Just listen, please.'' He pleaded. She stopped moving and waited for him to continue. ''I was an idiot and I'm sorry.''

''That's the understatement of the year.'' She scoffed.

Randy sighed. ''I know it's no excuse but I was way beyond drunk and I wasn't thinking properly. I was just dancing, I didn't mean anything by it.''

''Well, what happens next time you get drunk, huh? You dance with someone else, one thing leads to another then-''

''No.'' He cut her off. ''I would never cheat on you, you have to believe me. I love you so much, I'd never even dream of that. You're all I want.'' He said softly.

''What, you want a slut like me?''

''I didn't mean that, it was said in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry.''

''I love you Randy, but-''

He quickly spun her around and kissed her passionately. He dropped one hand to her waist while the other ran through her hair. Alexa returned the kiss, gently biting down on his bottom lip then capturing it in between her own lips. He groaned and pulled her closer against him, his hands moving down to roam the exposed skin under her shirt. They started to move higher but she moved her hands down and stopped them. ''This doesn't mean I've completely forgiven you, you were a jackass.''

''I know. I promise I'll make it up to you.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah.''

He moved his face towards where he thought hers was and ended up kissing her nose, making her chuckle. She placed her hands on either side of his face and landed a kiss on his lips just as the door swung open, bathing them in light.

Jeff smirked at them. ''I see you two have made up.''


	29. Chapter 29

**Monday 25th September 2006**

''Ladies and gentlemen, this is the first match of the Women's Championship Tournament. First, making her way down to the ring, from Toronto, Canada... Sienna!"

''Well, the lights are still out here folks.'' JR stated.

The lights in the arena had been playing up since the beginning of the show, and a single spotlight was placed over the ring.

Sienna's new entrance song, NERD's 'RockStar' hit and the crowd went crazy. Sienna strutted down the ramp with a grin, waving to the audience. She spotted a guy who was around her age, he was stood at ringside holding up a sign saying 'KISS ME'. She smirked and walked around to where he was stood and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

''I'll have to get me one of them signs!" King chuckled.

Siennna laughed as the boy blushed before climbing into the ring and waiting for her opponent. Candice Michelle sauntered down the ramp, and slid into the ring. The bell sounded and Sienna ran at Candice, clotheslining her to the mat. She got to her feet only for Sienna to hit a dropkick.

''Candice not getting in much offence. Sienna obviously wants that belt.''

Sienna grabbed the other woman's hair and pulled her up hooking her arm around her head. She hit her with a hard DDT before covering her.

1-2-3!

''And here is your winner, Sienna!"

Sienna raised her arms above her head as the crowd suddenly started booing heavily. She turned around and just managed to duck a chair shot from Lita. She dropkicked her in the back before pushing the chair out of the ring with her foot. Lita got to her feet and spun around to face her. Sienna looked at her angrily. ''What do you want bitch?!'' She shoved Lita back.

Lita started talking trash as the crowd booed even heavier and Sienna felt the ring rattle. She reluctantly turned and was almost hit with a spear from Edge. John Cena made the save, pushing her out of the way just in time, only to get hit himself. Sienna leant over him as he moved around as Edge and Lita darted out of the ring and up the ramp.

_After Commercial Break_

The lights were back on in the arena and John stood in the ring, supported by Sienna as he picked up a microphone. ''Edge, last week you didn't wanna face me, in my opinion, that makes you a cop out-''

Edge's music hit and him and Lita appeared at the top of the ramp. ''Quit your whining, Cena. I'll face you when I feel like it!"

''How about tonight?'' He suggested. ''Or are ya too scared?''

Edge shook his head. ''I'll make my re-match on my terms, instead of wrestling tonight, I'm gonna spend some time with my hot girlfriend.''

John scoffed. ''I don't think you'll be getting much action. Lita has what I like to call a 'not so good' defence... she lets a lot of balls into her end zone.''

Lita sneered at him. ''Oh, screw me, Cena!"

''I'm sorry, I don't have ten bucks!"

Sienna laughed and they shared a high-five. ''Ha ha.'' The redhead said sarcastically. ''I'm a human-being with feelings you know, just because you and everyone else wants me, it doesn't give anyone the right to make jokes about me. You're the joke, Cena. Edge is a better wrrestler than you... hell, I'm a better wrestler than you!''

Sienna grabbed the microphone from John and smirked. ''You know, it's quite obvious who wears the pants in your relationship. Edge may be the 'R Rated Superstar' but you, you tramp, are rated E for Everyone.'' The crowd laughed as she continued. ''Everyone knows you have herpes and we all know that you couldn't out-wrestle John if he had an arm tied behind his back!"

_Later_

''Well, an interesting main event tonight. It's gonna be John Cena versus Lita!" JR announced.

''And Cena's gonna have to have one arm tied behind his back!" King exclaimed. ''I can't wait! It's- Oooh!"

Sienna appeared on the screen dressed only in her bra and panties, she was digging through her bag. ''Where are they?'' She muttered to herself.

All of a sudden, a pair of hands covered her eyes and she grinned. ''I thought you were getting ready for your match?''

The camera panned out, revealing Randy Orton stood behind her with a smirk on his face.

''Oh my God!" JR spat, disgusted. ''What is he doing?!"

''Copping a feel by the looks of it!" King replied.

''Babe?'' Sienna questioned.

''Shhh.'' Randy removed his hands from her eyes, but she kept them closed as he ran his hands down her sides.

''What the hell's goin' on in here!"

Sienna's eyes snapped open and she looked up to see John stood in the doorway. She frowned and turned around to find Randy grinning. She quickly grabbed a towel to cover her body and stepped away from him. John moved in front of her and crossed his arms, glaring at Orton. ''Get the hell outta here before I kick your ass.'' He said seriously.

Randy shrugged and walked past him, shooting a side-ways glance towards Sienna. ''See ya later, sexy.'' He winked, slapping her on the ass.

She jumped and moved forward just in time to stop John lunging at him. ''He's not worth it.''

He turned to face her. ''What was all that about?''

''I don't know, he covered my eyes and I assumed it was you.'' She explained.

''What did he mean by 'See ya later'?''

''How am I supposed to know? You think I wanted him to grope me?'' She huffed and turned around, grabbing some clothes from her bag.

''I'm sorry, it's just-'' He sighed. ''He just seems to have some sort of... obsession with you.''

''I can't help it that I'm hot.'' She joked.

He smirked. ''Well, I can't disagree with that.'' She pulled her jeans on and went to pulled the zipper up before John caught her hand. She raised an eyebrow. ''I need a little... warming up before my match.'' She chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the shower stalls.

Lita watched with a smirk as the referee tied John's arm securely behind his back. Once he was certain it was tight enough, he signalled for the bell and the match started. Lita scored a low blow before she slapped Cena in the face. She went to punch him, he easily blocked it with his free arm. She ran towards him, he used her momentum against her and heaved her up onto his shoulders. He hit her with the FU and pinned her for an easy win.

William Regal, Finlay and the World Champion King Booker ran through the crowd, and jumped into the ring, attacking John. Sienna tried ducking out of the ring but Edge grabbed her hair. He dragged her back inside and kept a firm grip on her hair, shouting abuse at her.

''What the hell!" JR exclaimed as Randy Orton ran down the ramp and into the ring. He said something to Edge which made him release his hold on Sienna with a grin. ''Sienna being manhandled here and John being degraded!"

Randy helped her up as she looked at him, a confused look on her face. He winked at her before hitting her with the RKO.

''You okay babe?'' Randy asked, following behind Alexa as she headed back to the locker room.

She craned her neck to the side. ''Yeah, just landed a bit funny on my neck.'' She looped her arm through his. ''It's all good. What do you wanna do tonight?''

He raised an eyebrow. ''You.''

''Maybe... Depends.''

''On what?''

''If you behave yourself.'' She smirked.

''What if I plan on being naughty?'' He whispered in her ear huskily.

She smiled and patted his back. ''Then it's just you and your hand tonight.''

He placed a hand over his heart. ''That hurt, babe.''

They walked in silence for a moment before Alexa turned to look at him. ''How many people have you slept with?''

''What?'' He looked at her in shock. ''Where the hell did that come from?''

Alexa shrugged. ''Just wondered. We've never really talked about it, I just wanted to know.'' He scratched the back of his head, looking away from her nervously. ''That many, huh?''

He sighed. ''Look, before I met you I was a bit of a...'' Randy searched for the right word.

''Man-whore?'' Alexa suggested.

''Free-spirit.'' He ameanded. She snorted. ''I used to go clubbing after every show and pick up girls. I'm not proud of it, Lex. But when I met you, it all changed.''

''So how many?'' She asked persistantly.

''Promise not to hit me?'' She nodded. ''Twenty nine.''

Her eyes widened a little. ''Woah, I guess that explains how you learnt that thing with you-'' She shook her head and cut herself off.

''You're not mad?'' He asked hopefully.

''No, why would I be? It's in the past. I just hope you wore a condom every time.'' She chuckled as he blushed. She looked up as they reached the Women's locker room. ''I'll meet you out back in half an hour.'' She kissed him quickly before opening the door.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. ''You didn't tell me how many you've slept with?''

''Shit.'' Alexa murmered as she leant against the locker room door.

Amy looked up from tying her boot laces. ''What's up?''

She sighed. ''I just told Randy how many people I've slept with.''

''And?''

''I don't know, I think he's a little shocked at the number. I mean, he's slept with twenty-nine women and my number's a lot-''

''More?'' Amy guessed. ''Less?'' She asked, seeing the look on her face.

''A _lot_ less.''

''So what? That's not a bad thing, Lex, it just shows that you're not a complete slut who'll give it away to any hot guy that comes along. You should be proud of yourself.''

Alexa smiled. ''Thanks Aimes.''

''No problem. So...'' She started to re-tie her laces. ''How many?'' She held up one of her fingers sheepishly and Amy looked at her incredously. ''One. But- Randy?'' Alexa nodded. ''Oh... Did you tell him he was your first?''

''No.'' She said quietly.

''Shit Lex.'' Amy stood up and picked up her bag. ''I think I'd would've been best to tell him beforehand but at the end of the day it was your decision to make. He'll be fine, don't worry about it. Look, I gotta go my flights in a while. I'll see you next week.''

''See ya Aimes.''

_Later_

''Was it true what you said earlier?'' Randy asked.

Alexa's head moved from his chest as she looked up at him. ''Was what true?'' She asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes. ''You know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin before we slept together?''

She sighed. ''I don't know. I just didn't want to. Does it really matter?''

''Yes! We've been together over two years and you only tell me this now?'' He said softly.

''Look, after the whole thing with Phil cheating on me, I just...''

''You didn't wanna tell me in case I went somewhere else?'' He guessed.

''I guess.''

''Well, I sort of understand but you should've trusted me not to do that. Phil was a fucking idiot to do that to you, and just because he did doesn't mean all men are that self-absorbed.''

She smiled. ''I'm sorry.''

''It's okay.'' He grinned happily. ''Besides, it's kinda nice to know that I was your first.''

She shrugged. ''I wanted to wait 'til I'd found the right one and I did.''

**A/N Sorry it's short! Writer's block...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Monday 9th October 2006**

''Babe?'' Randy called as he knocked on the locker room door. Alexa had her own dressing room this week, they would be using it to shoot a few segments before the show started. ''Lex?'' Recieving no response, he slowly opened the door. He smiled, finding her curled up on the plush leather couch, fast asleep. He silently walked over and knelt down in front of her, stroking her hair behind her ear. ''Wake up Lex.''

Alexa stirred in her sleep, before she opened her eyes. ''Hey.'' She mumbled huskily.

''You feelin' alright?'' He asked, running his fingers through her tresses. ''I mean, you slept for hours when we were on the plane and-''

''I'm fine.'' She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. ''I guess it's all catchin' up to me. Plus, you wore me out last night.''

He smirked. ''I think that was the other way around.''

She grinned. ''Maybe it was, but you loved it.''

''I love you.''

''I know, who wouldn't.'' She asked smugly.

He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Alexa layed back slowly and pulled him down with her. Randy reluctantly left her lips and softly planted kisses up her jaw line, which led to her earlobe. He nibbled on it playfully, elicting a throaty moan. ''You like that, huh?''

"Rand." She whispered as she moved her hands down his muscular back, digging her nails in slightly.

"Lex, Randy, you guys decent?" Amy called before she opened the door.

"Uh, yeah," Randy replied as he stood up and moved himself away from Alexa.

Amy opened the door with a friendly smile. "Hey guys, we're up soon, just to let you know."

**RAW**

''Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Lita and Edge!"

Edge and Lita made thier way down to the ring for the return of the Cutting Edge. The former Champion took the microphone. ''Welcome to the return of my talk show, the Cutting Edge!" The live audience booed as he continued. ''Tonight I have a very special guest, who I personally invited myself. So, without further ado, let me introduce to you, The Legend Killer... Randy Orton!"

Randy walked confidently down the ramp, dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt.

''I'm not sure the ring is big enough to hold both these egos!'' JR exclaimed.

''Well, these two used to hate each other if I recall correctly.'' King noted.

JR nodded. ''That they did, King.''

Randy climbed into the ring and stood facing Edge and Lita. ''Thank you for joining us.'' Edge said. ''I'll get straight to the point. See, you've impressed me.'' He said, wrapping one arm around Lita. ''You impressed me in 2004 when youbecame the youngest champion in WWE history. But, since then, you've done absolutely nothing.''

Randy narrowed his eyes and got his own microphone. ''Excuse me?''

''Don't get me wrong.'' Edge shook his head. ''You've been involved in some huge matches. Last year at Wrestlemania, against The Undertaker. This year's Wrestlemania against Rey Mysterio. Summerslam, Hulk Hogan. But, the thing is; you _lost_ all of those matches. You see, for two years straight, you have consistantly dropped the ball!''

Randy raised the mic to his lips. ''You got two seconds to come up with the point, or I'm gonna drop_ you _right now!"

The crowd cheered at that as Edge quickly tried to elaborate. ''Okay, okay. Okay Randy, I have a point. You see, you can trace every mis-step, every bump in the road since you bacame champion... It can be traced back to one single solitary moment... do you remember it? Because if you don't, I'm here to remind you right now. Roll the footage.''

They turned to look at the screen. A video clip from Raw two years ago started to play. It showed Randy, Ric Flair, Batista and Triple H all in the ring celebrating Randy's title win the previous night at Summerslam. Then it showed the rest of Evolution beating Randy.

Randy looked extremely pissed of as Edge smirked. ''Do you remember that Randy? Do you remember? You were on top of the world! You had it all. But Triple H's selfishness ruined everything for you. I know you've tried to pull it all back together, but let's face it, facts are facts. So, you're probably asking yourself, why would _I_ care? Normally, I wouldn't. But these things have a tendancy to repeat themselves. Jealousy reers it's ugly head again. Because, just last week, there was another travesty of justice. So, once again, let's roll the footage.''

A clip showed part of the steel cage match from last week on Raw. When Triple H and Shawn Michaels interfeerance, distracted Edge and caused John Cena to gain the victory.

Randy watched indifferently as Edge's face went red from anger. ''Shawn Michaels tossed me the WWE Championship!''

''You're right.'' Randy nodded, along with Lita.

''The same man who taight Triple H every self-serving, power hungry trick in the book. And what did DX do when they came out here earlier? They made some cute little jokes! Because Randy, they think I'm a joke. They think you're a joke. And they're gonna continue to do that until someone takes a stand. You see, Randy, I know you're not a joke and I'm not a joke! The reason I called ya out here, is becasue I think those people that should take a stand... I think it's you, and me!''

''Is that right?'' Randy smirked.

''WE should own this show! WE should have all the championships! WE are the present and future of this industry! Not some tired old act from a decade ago! So, I tell you what Randy, it's really simple. You can get mad at the things, the true things, that I said earlier, you can fight me right now... or, you can join me. Join me and together we can take a stand against DX. We can _beat_ DX. Take back our championships, take back our lives! So, the ball's in your court. It's up to you.''

An RKO chant started up as Randy paced around the ring. ''DX! As far as you running this show is concerned... I've got two words for ya... IT'S OVER!'' Orton turned and shook Edge's hand.

Sienna's music suddenly started up and the three in the ring turned too look at the top of the ramp. Sienna stood there in a simple pair of jeans and a white tank top. ''You know what?'' She asked as she walked a little further down the ramp. ''Instead of 'taking back your lives'...'' She put on a deep voice, mocking Edge. ''I suggest that you two jackasses _get_ lives!" She smirked as the audience cheered. ''You're pathetic. Instead of whining and complaining about stuff that happened two freakin' years ago, you should focus on the present.'' She looked in Edge's direction. ''Honey, didn't anyone tell you that the long-greasy-haired look was sooo three years ago.'' Edge opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. ''Shut up. We've listened to you yank for the last half hour, I think that's enough.'' She smirked. ''Lita, I just wanted you to know that I really love what you're wearing tonight. Where'd you get that outfit? Sluts-r-us? I want you to be prepared for Cyber Sunday, 'cause I think we both know that it'll be me and you in the final.''

''I'll beat your ass bitch!" Lita spat angrily into her boyfriend's microphone.

Sienna laughed. ''Maybe... but maybe at the end of the match you'll be lying flat on your back, I hear you like that!"

**Saturday 14th October**

''Ha!" Alexa exclaimed, putting the controller for the Playstation down on the floor. ''Beat your ass!" She stuck her tongue out at Randy.

He laughed. ''You cheated.''

She gasped, feigning outrage. ''Did not.''

''You so did, you distracted me.''

''Well, it's not my fault you can't keep your hands to yourself.''

He snorted. ''If you wanted me to keep my hands to myself you wouldn't of worn... that.''

Alexa looked down at herself. She was wearing a pair of denim hot pants with a white blouse that had been unbottoned so it revealed quite a lot of cleavage. ''You should be able to control youself.''

He smirked and moved towards her, getting so close that their noses were almost touching. ''I can never control myself around you, you know that.''

''Dude, we all know that!"

Alexa and Randy turned to find John and Abi grinning at them from the doorway to the living room. ''Way to ruin the moment.'' Randy sighed.

''What time is it?'' Alexa asked.

John looked at his watch. ''Eleven thirty.''

Alexa groaned and stood slowly. ''Well, I'm gonna head up to bed, got a long flight tomorrow.''

''Goodnight, babe.'' Alexa cleared her throat and gave him an expectant look. ''What?'' He whispered. She cocked her head to the side, gesturing towards the stairs. He looked at her blankly before it finally clicked. ''Oh,'' He faked a yawn. ''Me too, I'm suddenly really tired.'' Abi and John laughed as their friends rushed up the stairs.

**Monday 16th October 2006**

**RAW**

''Welcome to Monday Night Raw, folks. We're at the Staples Centre in Los Angeles.''

''And boy, do we have some great matches on the card tonight.'' King cried. ''A fatal four way bra and panties match to determine the last person to enter the semi-final of the Women's Championship tournament.''

''Already in the semi's are Sienna, Lita and Mickie James. Just one more can join them.'' JR added.

''Speak of the devil.'' King stated as Sienna appeared on the screen.

She was sitting on a stack of crates backstage, sipping a bottle of water as Shawn Michaels and Triple H approached her. ''Hey guys. What's up?''

''You wanna come down to the ring with us later?'' Triple H asked her.

Shawn nodded. ''Yeah. Obviously Lita's gonna be there and beating on women isn't really our thing.''

''So we'll let you do it.''

Sienna waltzed down to the ring behind The Game and The Heartbreak Kid. The Legend Killer and The Rated-R Superstar were waiting in the ring, glaring at them with contempt. The bell soon sounded and the match was underway.

The fans booed as Orton jumped Hunter from behind. He overpowered him for a while but Hunter eventually came back with a hard pair of clotheslines. Randy came right back with a back elbow, but soon after got thrown out of the ring by The Game. He rolled around, clutching his knee in agony.

Shawn jumped down off the apron and grabbed him, throwing him back into the ring. Triple H went for the pin but he kicked out after the two count. He yanked Orton up by the head and delivered a powerful suplex before dropping a knee to his chest.

''Well, it looks like Randy Orton has injured his knee.'' JR commented, as the replay aired.

''And he's still fighting.'' King added.

Lita appeared at the top of the ramp and made her way down to the ring with a chorus of boos. Triple H watched her from the ring and orton used the distraction to his advantage by tossing Hunter over the ropes and to the floor.

Orton took away the referee's attention as Edge gave The Game a DDT on the outside before shoving him back inside the ring. Randy stomped away at him before applying a neck vice. He turned that into a neckbreaker, and pinned him, gaining a near fall.

''You suck!" Sienna called as he continued to wrench at Triple H's neck.

That started up a Randy Sucks chant throughout the arena.

JR chuckled. ''She sure does have an influence on the fans.''

Orton hit him with a powerslam and covered him for another near fall. Randy slammed his hands on the mat, frustrated that he couldn't put Triple H away. He whipped the other man into the corner and hammered away at him with elbows. Triple H fought back and the two traded right blows with Hunter getting the advantage with several jabs in a row. He ran at Randy and hit a running knee to the midsection. Randy came back with a thumb to the eyes. Triple H didn't let up and caught Orton with a facebuster.

He set Orton up for the pedigree as Edge jumped up onto the apron. Hunter released Orton and knocked the blonde down. He went to climb out of the ring and follow Edge but The Legend Killer caught the former ten-time champion with his patented backbreaker.

Randy crouched behind him, waiting for him to get up. As soon as he did, he went for the RKO but Hunter countered and hit a spinebuster before covering him.

Lita jumped up onto the apron to distract the referee, allowing Edge to low blow Triple H. The crowd cheered as Sienna moved around to where Lita was and hopped up onto the barricade. As the redhead turned, Sienna jumped and hit her with a tornado DDT. It had the effect she wanted and took the other woman out.

Randy had a chair by now and attempted to use it on Triple H but HBK got into the ring, undetected by the ref and low blowed Randy. Hunter grabbed the discarded chair and slammed it into Orton's head.

1-2-3!

''Here are your winners, Shawn Michaels and Triple H!"

**Friday 20th October 2006**

Alexa hummed along to the song that was currently playing on the radio, dancing around the kitchen as she chopped up some carrots. Abi and John were in Boston for a few days so the pair had the entire house all to themselves. She was dressed in only a pair of black lacy, boy-cut panties and one of Randy's old t-shirts. She grabbed the bottle of beer and gulped down the remainder before grabbing another one.

Hearing footsteps from behind, she turned and grinned, finding Randy watching her with a smirk. ''What's all this?'' He questioned, leaning against the door frame.

She took another sip of her drink then shrugged. ''Dinner.''

He strode over to her and placed his hands on her hips. "You're my ultimate fantasy right now.'' He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "My fiance, wearing my shirt, drinking a beer and cooking us dinner? Damn.'' He laughed and picked her up, lifting her off the ground.

Alexa squealed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I've been thinking..." She trailed off, gripping his earlobe between her teeth.

"That's a good thing?'' He joked.

She nodded and placed several kisses down his jaw. "I want to marry you as soon as we can.''

Randy's eyes widened but before he had a chance to respond, she she captured his lips in a searing kiss that nearly knocked him off balance. "Baby." He broke the kiss and set her feet back on the ground. "I thought you wanted to wait? You know, make sure everything's perfect.''

She looked at him tenderly. ''If you're there, it will be perfect. I don't care where we get married or who we invite or any of that stuff, I just wanna be with you.''

''Let's go to Vegas.'' He suggested.

''You serious?'' She asked with a chuckle.

He nodded determindly. ''Dead serious. Think about it, it'll just be me, you and the minister. There'll be no fuss, no long months of planning...''

She chewed her lip thoughtfully. ''Can I still get a dress?''

He chuckled. ''If that's what you want. Look, think about it first, if you want the big church wedding then.-''

She cut him off with a kiss. ''I'll think about it later. Right now, I want you to show me what the honeymoon's gonna be like.''


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**

**Kara- I did not steal that from The 'Emancipation of Trish Stratus', you're entitled to your opinion and I do agree, it looks similar but I didn't copy it for use in my own story. What would be the point?**

Also, thank-you to **AndAMom** and **a-mee. xo **for your kind reviews! x

**On with the story...**

**

* * *

**

**Monday 23rd October 2006**

**RAW**

''And making her way to the ring, from Richmond, Virginia... Mickie James!"

''Well, this match will determine who will be in the final at Cyber Sunday for the Women's Championship.'' JR explained.

Sienna was already inside the ring, waiting for her opponent to make her way down. Mickie rolled into the ring and circled Sienna who rolled her eyes.

Mickie gained the early advantage by hitting a clothesline before the bell rang. She laughed as Sienna slowly got to her feet before she surprised James with a spear. Sienna picked her up and whipped her into the ropes. As Mickie bounced back, Sienna hit her with a dropkick. She went for the pin, but only managed a two count.

Both women climbed to their feet and faced off again. Mickie nodded at her with a smile as they locked up. Mickie gained the upper hand, locking in a headlock. Sienna managed to slip her way out of it but was then hit with a forearm to the face. She ducked under the next shot and delivered a neat German suplex.

After another near pin fall, the two traded blows in the middle of the ring. Sienna gained control with a clothesline followed with a back elbow. She went for a DDT but Mickie countered and hit a modified swinging neckbreaker. She pushed Sienna back into the ropes but she came back with a hurricanrana and went up to the top rope. She hit the Mexican Wave for the win.

**After The Break**

''There's Sienna, making her way to the back after her win tonight.'' JR pointed out. ''She'll now be facing either Maria or Lita at Cyber Sunday for the Women's Championship.''

Sienna took a swig from the water bottle before she was interrupted by a whistle. She looked up and scowled at Johnny Nitro who was hanging backstage with Kevin Federline. ''Told ya there was a lotta hotties around here, man.'' Nitro smirked.

''Get a life.''

''You're that wanna-be rapper's girl, huh?'' Kevin asked.

''Yeah.'' She confirmed. ''And?''

''He's gonna get his ass kicked tonight by my man Johnny here.'' He stated confidently.

She looked them both up and down before she scoffed. ''Yeah, right. So, Johnny's 'your man' huh?'' The audience laughed. ''Well I hope you do better playing with yourself than playing with fire.''

**Sunday 29th October**

''So where to now?'' Alexa asked, glancing in the rear-view mirror at John. They were in Illinois ready for Raw the following night. They had just been to get something to eat and now Alexa was just driving along while they decided where to go.

''I don't care, John?''

''I don't know.'' He shrugged.

Alexa sighed. ''Will someone please make up their mind?''

''Let's go to the gym.'' Randy suggested.

She rolled her eyes. ''Great. You decide this when I'm on the opposite side of the city.'' Alexa glanced around, glad there was no traffic before making a quick U-turn.

"Well...'' John drew in a deep breath. ''That was illegal!'' He yelled at Alexa.

Alexa just shrugged and carried on driving. "Can I drive?" Randy asked from beside her.

''Later.'' She told him.

"That ain't gonna help us when we're all in the hospital.'' Randy retorted.

''Hey, you're meant to be on my side.'' She scowled before she only just made it through a yellow light. Randy and John shot her a pointed look. "What? There was no way in hell that I was going to be able to stop.'' She said defensively.

**Monday 30th October 2006**

''So, what's this I hear about you leaving?'' Alexa asked as she entered the Women's locker room.

Amy nodded. ''It's true. I've got a meeting later, but it looks like Survivor Series will be my last match.''

''You'll be missed.''

''Right.'' Amy scoffed.

''You will. The Women's Division's going downhill, we'll all be gone soon and the only one's that'll be left will be the eyecandy.''

Amy nodded in agreement before narrowing her eyes. ''What do you mean, we'll all be gone soon?''

Alexa sighed. ''Well, first Trish and now you. It's just me, Mickie and Lisa who can actually wrestle. I know Lisa's not happy, I'm not happy and if we both go, I'm thinkin' Mickie will too because she won't wanna compete in bra and panties match for the rest of her career.''

''You're thinkin' about leaving too?''

Alexa shrugged. ''Maybe. My contract runs out at the end of January, I'm gonna see how I feel then.''

''What does Randy think about this?'' She questioned.

''He doesn't know. The women here have always been treated differently from the men, he wouldn't get it.''

**RAW**

Sienna made her way down to the ring, she was going to be doing commentary for the Women's Tournament Semi-Finals match. Lita was facing Maria and Sienna would face the winner at Cyber Sunday for the vacant WWE Women's Championship. The stipulations for the finals will be either a No DQ Match, a Diva Lumberjack match or a Submission Match.

''And we're joined by Sienna!" King exclaimed. ''You're joining us tonight becasue you're going to be taking on the winner of this match at Cyber Sunday.''

''Yeah. Well, the only reason Lita won the title from Mickie James was because she hit her with the belt. So, I know what to expect from her.''

''Yeah.'' King agreed. ''She's capable of just about everything.''

''Yeah and not just in the ring.'' Sienna smirked.

King laughed. ''So we've heard.''

Maria made her way down to the ring to cheers.

''We gotta wonder, that with Lita's edge and experience, how much of a chance does Maria have here?'' JR said. ''We know she looks good, in just about everything, or nothing I would assume.''

''She is beautiful.'' Sienna complimented her. ''But this comes down to wrestling.''

The bell sounded and the match was underway. Maria taunted Lita as the red-head rolled her eyes. She turned her back on Maria and leaned over the ropes to shout at Sienna. ''You better keep your eyes on the ball-'' Sienna called as Maria rolled Lita up from behind getting a two count. ''See.''

They got to their feet only for Maria to roll her up again in an inside cradle. ''Whoa! Go Maria!" Sienna called. ''You know if that was me, I woulda had her down.''

Lita ran at Maria and hit her with a hard clothesline. ''Oooh!" Sienna winced.

She picked Maria up by the hair and hit her with a side Russian leg sweep. She covered her but only managed a two count. Both women got to their feet and Maria was taken down with a back breaker.

''Lita is one of the most experienced diva's here in the WWE.'' JR stated.

''Three time Women's Chmapion.'' Sienna added.

''And you're a two-time Women's Champion.'' King stated.

''Soon to be three time.'' She said confidently.

Maria got to her vertical base as did Lita who delivered several hits to Maria's back. She dragged Maria over to the corner and drove her head into the turnbuckle. Maria slumped back, giving Lita the chance to stomp away at her mid-section.

The referee told her to get Maria out of the corner so Lita threw her face-first into the mat. She yanked her to her feet and whipped her into the corner. Lita ran towards her but Maria got a let up, hitting her in the face. Lita held her face for a few moments before running at her again, only for Maria to kick her in the face a second time.

Lita leant against the ropes and Maria hooked her arm around her head before hitting her with a bulldog.

''C'mon!" Maria danced around excitedly.

''Cover, cover!" Sienna called. ''This is the inexperience that I'm talkin' about.''

Lita crawled over to the corner as Maria ran at her.

''What's this?'' King wondered.

She hit the red-head with a bronco buster much to the delight of the crowd.

''Oooh.'' Sienna laughed. ''Now that's embarrasing.''

Lita pushed Maria back and pinned her, her legs hooked on the ropes for leverage. The referee noticed and stopped the count at two. Maria grabbed her but Lita blinded her with an eye-rake.

''Right in the eyes.'' Sienna said distainfully. ''That's what you gotta watch from Lita.''

Lita kicked the other woman in the stomach and hit her with a powerful DDT for the win.

''Well, I guess it's Lita and me.'' Sienna said.

Lita glared at Sienna over the ropes. ''You bitch, that title's mine.'' She said, hopping down out of the ring.

Sienna removed her headset. ''Excuse me?''

''Easy now.'' King tried to stop her.

Sienna and Lita stood face to face. ''You're looking at the next WWE Women's Champion come Sunday.'' She blew a kiss at Sienna with a smirk before sauntering away.

**Friday 3rd November 2006**

John looked up from the television as Randy plopped down next to him on the sofa. He laughed. ''What's up?''

"That girl is like the Energizer Bunny. She just keeps going and going."

''And you're complaining?''

Randy smirked. ''No.''

''Thought not.''

''Where's Abi?''

''She's working, I'm gonna go pick her up later.'' He explained.

''Hey guys, what time's our flight tomorrow?'' Alexa asked, appearing in the doorway.

''Lex, shit. Put some clothes on.'' John said, shielding his eyes.

She looked down at the pair of lacy boycut panties and bra she was wearing. ''John, you've seen me wear less in the ring. Well, what time?''

''One o'clock.'' Randy told her.

She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully for a second. ''What time is it now?''

John rolled his eyes. ''You gonna get her a watch for Christmas, man?'' He asked Randy, who chuckled.

She scowled. ''I was just thinkin' that we could go out, y'know, shoot some pool, relax.''

''That is a good idea.'' John agreed.

She grinned. ''Don't sound so surprised.''

**An Hour Later**

Alexa grimaced as her, Randy and John entered a bar that was just a few blocks from Abi's work, not really liking what she was seeing. It was quite empty, but the few people that were in there were all over fourty. John noticed too and leaned in towards Alexa. ''There are more freaks in this bar than I've ever seen anywhere before.''

Alexa smirked. ''You're among friends Johnny boy… you should feel right at home.''

Randy laughed. ''You two go get a table, I'll get the drinks.''

Alexa and John headed off towards the pool table as Randy walked over to the bar. Alexa took off her jacket and threw it on the back of the chair before sitting down. She smothered a yawn. ''Tired?'' John asked.

She nodded. ''A little.''

''So, when are you and lover boy gettin' hitched then?''

Alexa shrugged. ''Who knows.''

''You gonna go the whole nine yards? Church, big dress and all that jazz?''

''I don't know.'' She sighed. ''I kinda want all that but I don't know what Randy wants. He said he doesn't mind either way but I think he's just trying to go along with what I want.''

''Talk to him then otherwise it'll all build up and-''

''Yeah, yeah. I know.'' She smiled as Randy joined them. ''I will.'' She said to John.

''Will what?'' Randy asked.

''Notihng.'' She kissed him on the cheek. ''Thanks for the drink.''

''No problemo.''

''Man, she so kicked your ass.'' Randy laughed as they walked to meet Abi.

''She cheated.'' He stated defensively.

''What-ever.'' Alexa dismissed and she halted and pulled off her boots. ''Ugh, these heels are killing me.'' She moaned.

''C'mere.''

''What?''

He gestured for her to come towards him, bending down slightly. She tossed her boots to John before she hopped up onto Randy's back. He adjusted her slightly before they carried on down the street. ''If I'm too heavy you can put me down.'' Alexa told him.

Randy shook his head. ''No, you're fine.''

''I know.''


	32. Chapter 32

**Sunday 5th November 2006**

**Cyber Sunday**

''Well, up next, Sienna and Lita face off for the WWE Women's Championship.''

''And as we've just learnt, it's going to be a Diva Lumberjack match.''

''Here we go.'' King exclaimed.

The crowd cheered upon hearing Sienna's entrance music hit. She appeared at the top of the ramp, raising on arm in the air.

''Sienna's dressed in gold tonight, but can she win the gold?'' JR wondered.

She was dressed in a tight gold tank top which bared her midsection and a pair of black pvc pants which had been tucked into a pair of gold wrestling boots. Her hair was loose, hanging down her back in loose waves and her make-up was minimal.

Sienna rolled into the ring and jumped up onto a turnbuckle. She jumped back down and hopped up and down, ready for her opponent.

Lita made her way down to the ring with the usual boo's before the lumberjacks made thier entrance. They included diva's from Raw, Smackdown and ECW. They included; Victoria, Trinity, Ariel, Kelly Kelly, Candice Michelle, Melina, Torrie Wilson and Michelle McCool.

All the lumberjacks spread out around the ring as the bell sounded, signalling the start of the match.

Lita wasted no time and immediately threw Sienna through the ropes and to the ground outside the ring. Several of the women went after her but she managed to fight them off before she quickly scooted back into the ring. She ran at Lita, grabbed her by the hair and tossed her over the top rope.

Lita punched away at the Divas who approaced and crawled back into the ring. She kicked Sienna in the somach and applied a side headlock. Sienna strugged before she tripped her and hit an armdrag. Sienna hit a neat dropkick, and Lita rolled over to the apron. The Divas kept her from going to the floor.

Lita stood and grabbed Sienna by the throat, roughly throwing her into the corner. She stomped her down, much to the displeasure of the live audience. Sienna scored several elbows to the face, causing Lita to stumble back. She hopped up to the top rope but was halted in her tracks by an eye-rake from Lita.

Lita joined her on the turnbuckle and set her up for a superplex. They hit the mat with a hard thud.

''Oh my God, Sienna landing right on her head there!" JR called in shock.

Lita draped her arm over her opponent but only got a two count. She stood and hoisted Sienna up befor ramming her into the turnbuckles. Sienna ducked under a fist and slammed Lita's head into the turnbuckle.

Lita raked Sienna's eyes and kicked her in the back. She hopped up onto Sienna's back and choked her against the bottom rope. She eventually broke the hold after the referee reprimanded her before she dropped Sienna with a tilt-a-whirl slam for another two count. Pounding her fists against the canvas in frustration, Lita jumped onto Sienna's back and locked in a sleeper hold.

Sienna dropped back, but Lita kept the sleeper locked on tightly. Sienna wriggled around and managed to roll out of it into a jujigatame, but Lita got her feet on the ropes. Lita kicked Sienna, but Sienna grabbed her leg and tripped Lita to the mat. She hit a chop and an elbow on the red-head, and got a two count. Lita whipped Sienna into a corner, but Sienna caught her with an elbow. Sienna went for a headscissors, and both women fell to the floor. Both were swarmed upon by the lumberjacks before they both rolled back into the ring.

The pair traded some punches and Sienna soon scored the advantage, getting in a few kicks. Lita rolled her up and used to ropes to get a two count before Sienna powered out. Lita went to climb up to the top rope but Victoria reached inside the ring and grabbed her foot, tripping her. Sienna waited for Lita to get to her feet before hitting her with a hard DDT.

Sienna jumped up to the top rope and grinned before hitting a shooting star press. She went for the pin.

1-2-3!

Sienna closed her eyes with a smile before standing up as the referee handed her the title belt. The fans went wild as she climbed up to the top rope and held up her new championship.

Alexa walked backstage, a little out of breath but a massive smile on her face. Using the back of her hand, she wiped the perspiration off of her forehead. ''Hey, good match Lex.'' John gave her a quick hug.

''Thanks.'' She responded as he handed her a bottle of water. ''It's a good job I'm not going out there for your match, look at me, I'm a mess.''

He chuckled. ''Just a little.''

''Thanks.'' She muttered sarcastically as Amy joined them.

''You alright? Sorry about that superplex, didn't mean to make you land like that.'' She apologized.

Alexa waved it off. ''I'm fine, no biggie.''

''Maybe a knock to the head will do her some good.'' John joked.

She smaked him on the arm. ''Well, I'll see you later, I'm going for a shower.''

''I'll join you.'' Amy added, without thinking.

A smirk appeared on John's face. ''I didn't know you swung that way, Amy.''

''Get your head out of the gutter.'' Alexa scolded.

**Monday 6th November 2006**

**RAW**

''Well, there's Eric Bischoff.'' JR stated.

The titon-tron showed Eric sitting at a desk, flipping through some pieces of paper. He looked up when he head a knock at the door. ''Come in!" He called.

The camera panned out ot show Sienna, entering the office with a scowl on her face. ''You wanted to see me?''

He smirked. ''Yes. Take a seat.'' He gestured to the chair opposite his.

''I'd rather stand.''

He shrugged. ''Whatever. I just wanted to... _congratulate _you on your win last night.'' The crowd cheered as Sienna raised an eyebrow. ''And since, obviously, you are the most dominant diva here on Raw, I have a special match in store for you tonight.''

She narrowed her eyes. ''Yeah? What's that?''

He smirked. ''You'll be taking on Umaga later.''

Sienna's eyes widened. ''You have got to be kidding.''

''Do I look like I'm joking?'' He asked, a serious look on his face.

''Whatever. Y'know what? One day, you're gonna get what's comin' to you and I'm gonna be there when it happens.'' Sienna warned as she suddenly grabbed the glass of water that was sat on the desk and threw it over him before storming out of the office.

''And making her way to the ring, from Toronto, Canada, she is the WWE Women's Champion... Sienna!"

Sienna was reluctantly escorted to the ring by The Coach. She shook his hand off her arm with a sour look as he laughed.

''Well, this is a completely unfair match.'' JR spat disgustedly.

''For once, I agree.''

Coach climbed up onto the apron and held the ropes open for her. Sienna rolled her eyes and shot him the finger, walking around to the other side and climbing in. Coach dropped down to the ground and waved at Sienna, making his way back up the ramp.

Umaga made his way down as Sienna paced around the ring nervously.

''This is like Beauty and the Beast, but I don't think it's going to have a happy ending JR.'' King said.

Umaga entered the ring as Armando Alejandro Estrada waited on the outside. Umaga approached Sienna with an evil glint in his eyes. Sienna stepped back, not wanting any part of him. Armando grabbed her foot and she fell back, landing on her ass as Umaga towered over her.

She scooted back but he grabbed her hair and pulled her up to her feet. She went to move away but he grabbed her arm and swung her towards him, picking her up and holding her against his chest.

''Oh, come on! You're over three hundred pounds, let the poor woman go!" JR shouted in disgust.

''Put her down!" King added angrily.

Taking no notice of the boos from the crowd he hit her with the Samoan Spike. She hit the ground and was out cold. Armando shouted more instructions to Umaga, who nodded. He dragged Sienna over to the corner and sat her up so she was leaning against the turnbuckles.

''Enough's enough!" JR called. ''Don't do this!"

Umaga stood in the opposite corner from her and looked around before running at her, hitting her in the head with his knee.

Armando jumped up onto the apron and pulled out a piece of wood. He held it above his head and snapped it in half. Umaga went to move towards Sienna but John Cena's music hit, much to the delight of the audience.

He ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. John ducked under a clothesline from Umaga, bounced off the ropes and hit the big man with a hard shoulder block, knocking Umaga out of the ring.

He checked on Sienna and called for some medics to come and get her as he grabbed a mic. ''Umaga... Umaga! What, has he ran out of people to beat up on Raw so now he's gotta beat up on the diva's?! But, no, not just any diva..._ my _diva!.'' He stated angrily. ''Let's straighten this out. The undefeated Samoan Bulldozer run out of targets to beat up on. Wants to beat up on the divas... My name, is John Cena. Next time you feel like beatin' the hell out of somebody... you try beatin' the hell out of me!''


	33. Chapter 33

**Later**

Triple H and Shawn Michaels had just helped Ric Flair and Roddy Piper retain the WWE Tag Team Titles. The were currently standing over Eric Bischoff, who had been the special referee for the match.

Eric slowely got to his feet as Shawn stood in front of him and Hunter stood behind him. He clutched at his shoulder as he faced Shawn, stepping back slightly. Michaels feigned the Sweet Chin Music making Eric flinch and spin around right into a kick to the gut from Triple H. He hit the pedigree and Bischoff lay motionless in the middle of the ring.

Shawn went and grabbed a mic, and handed it to Hunter. ''This is the part normally, where I would say, we've got two words for ya.''

'SUCK IT!' The crowd chanted.

Triple H continued. ''But tonight is different.'' He pointed down at Eric. ''This is a different situation. So tonight, we've got three words for ya... BIG... DICK... JOHNSON!"

Big Dick Johnson climbed into the ring and ripped off his clothes. He was just wearing a thong and had DX spray painted on his ass. He squirted himself with baby oil and rubbed it over his body as Triple H and Shawn picked Bischoff up.

Johnson bent over and DX dragged Eric towards him. The crowd cheered as they shoved Bischoff's face up Johnson's ass.

Alexa hoiseted her bag up onto her shoulder. ''See you next week Aimes.''

''Bye, Lex.''

She stepped out of the locker room and made her way down to the men's locker room. She arrived just as Randy stepped out. ''Hey babe, you okay?''

She nodded. ''Peachy. I just came by to say goodbye, I gotta go and catch my flight down to San Antonio like, now.''

''Oh,'' He had a disappointed look on his face. ''I forgot you were goin' to see your brother. I was going to see if you wanted to come visit my mom and dad, y'know, tell them about...'' He trailed off quickly, noticing the look in her eyes.

''Tell them what?'' She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. ''That we're getting married.''

Her eyes widened. ''What?!''

''Babe, I-''

''Don't 'babe' me, Orton. You _still _haven't told them? It's been three months, it's not like you haven't had the chance!"

''I know, but-'' She just rolled her eyes and walked past him with a sigh. ''Lex!'' He called after her.

**Sunday 12th November 2006**

''Lex!"

Alexa turned around and saw Adam jogging towards her. ''What's up?'' She asked.

''Vince told me you were doing some interviews tomorrow in London?''

''Yeah, I've got a flight down there later tonight. I've got to be at the Radio One studio for seven a.m then some more interviews for the morning television shows. Then I've got to get the train up to Manchester for Raw tomorrow night.''

''He told me to let you know that the train time's changed from one thirty to two thirty.'' He told her.

''Okay, thanks.''

''No problem.'' They were silent for a moment until he spoke. ''So, what's up with you and Randy?''

''Why? Has he said something?'' She asked.

''Oh, no. It's just he's been in a crappy mood and I'm rooming with him so I assumed you two have had a falling out.'' He explained.

''Sort of.'' She frowned. ''I don't know, I just get the impression that he doesn't even want to marry me.'' She sighed. ''He hasn't even told his parents about us being engaged yet.''

''Well, maybe he has his reasons for not telling them.'' He suggested.

''Whatever. He should have talked to me about it.''

Alexa winced as she walked backstage after her tag team match with Mickie against Amy and Lisa. She had performed a hurricanrana on Amy and landed hard on her wrist and it had been hurting ever since.

''Shit, Lex. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?'' Amy asked as she rushed over to her.

''Not really. My hand really hurts. It was my fault, don't worry about it.'' She said, her voice laced with pain.

''Let me see.''

Alexa lifted up her hand and Amy grimaced, it had already swelled up to twice it's size and was already turning black and blue. ''I think you should go see the trainer, that looks pretty bad.''

Alexa nodded. ''Yeah, great, this is just what I need.''

''I'll wait for you in the locker room, you'll need a ride back to the hotel 'cause I doubt you can drive like that.'' She told her.

Amy looked up as Alexa entered the locker room, her hand tightly bandaged. ''What's the verdict?'' She asked her friend.

Alexa sat down with a sigh. ''Well, it's not broken. He thinks it's just a bad sprain but I need to keep it wrapped so I don't do any more damage.''

''That's good.''

''Yeah.'' She grabbed her bag with her good hand and just managed to put it over her shoulder. ''You ready?''

''You not going to take a shower before we go?'' Amy asked.

She shook her head. ''No, I'll wait until we get back to the hotel.''

''Okay, let's go then.''

Amy held the door open for her before following Alexa through the hallways. ''So, you got a few appearences to make tomorrow?''

''That's an understatement.'' She scoffed. ''Yeah, I have to go down to London then get the train up to Manchester before Raw starts.''

''Sounds like fun.'' Amy whistled. ''What time's your flight?''

''In about four hours.'' She replied.

**Monday 13th November 2006**

Alexa thanked the driver of the taxi as she handed him the fare before grabbing her suitcase. She was a little late so she had to come straight to the arena instead of heading to the hotel first. It had been a hectic day to say the least. At seven a.m she had an interview on Radio One, then at eight thirty she had an interview on Sky Sports then she spent the next few hours at an aughtograph signing before going to the station to catch her train here.

She slung her gym bag over her shoulder and struggled to tug her suitcase along with her as she walked. Her injured hand was still taped up so she was trying to carry it with just the one hand.

She was a few feet down the hallway when she felt the suitcase move from her hands. She turned and saw Randy, who was now carrying the case. She rolled her eyes. ''I can manage.'' She insisted.

''Sure.'' He scoffed.

She scowled and moved to grab it back from him but he pulled it away from her reach and she ended up wacking her injured hand on his chest. ''Shit.'' Her face screwed up in pain.

''You alright?'' He asked, concern etching his face.

''Yeah.'' She said softly.

''Sorry.''

''It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have tried to grab it like that.''

''No, I'm sorry about not telling my parents sooner.'' He explained. ''I don't even know why I didn't, I just... I don't know. I'm sorry, okay?''

She sighed. ''It just makes me feel like you don't really care about it, I mean, I told my brother right away and I would've told my mom too if we were on speaking terms. It's the kind of thing you're supposed to want to tell your family.''

''Of course I care! I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't.'' He told her adamantly. ''I just thought, that if we weren't going to have a big, church wedding then I'd tell them after we were married. They wouldn't let us get married without any fuss, and I just want you to be happy.'' He said softly.

''I guess I overreacted didn't I.''

''No, not at all. I think I would have been the same.''

They reached the Women's locker room and he put her suitcase on the ground and helped her remove her gym bag from her shoulder. He smiled and wrapped her up in a hug. ''I hate it when we're not speaking.''

''Me too.'' She admitted. ''I love you.''

''Love you too.''

**RAW  
**  
Todd Grisham appeared on the titon-tron, standing beside Sienna. ''I'm her with Sienna, who will be facing either Mickie James or Lita at Survivor Series. Now, Sienna, tonight you'll face Lita.''

Sienna grinned. ''Yeah, tonight Lita will get yet another ass kickin' from yours truly.''

''How are you feeling after facing Umaga last week?'' He inquired.

''I'm feelin' fine. It couldn've been a lot worse if John hadn't of come down.'' She told him. ''But, I did say last week that Eric Bischoff would get what was coming to him, and he did. I'm just sorry that I wasn't there to see it.''

''And her opponent, making her way to the ring from Toronto, Canada, she is the WWE Women's Campion... Sienna!"

She skipped down to the ring, her belt held up in the air as the crowd cheered. She walked around to where Triple H and Shawn Michaels were sitting and high fived them before she rolled into the ring and she smirked at Lita before handing her belt to the referee. Lita grabbed a microphone and glowered at Sienna. ''I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you won't have your arm tied behind your back like Mickie did last week. The bad news is that both of your legs will be shackled together!"

Sienna got a mic of her own and faced Lita. ''Whatever. Y'know what, I'll give you the shackles after the match since you need to have your legs tied together!"

She dropped the mic to the floor as Lita tackled her down to the mat. Sienna tried to fight back but Lita overpowered her and slammed her face into the canvas. She choked the champion in the ropes before pounding her face into the mat again.

The got to their feet and Sienna hit a forearm before she was taken down by a drop toe hold from Lita. She hit a forearm to Sienna's back before kicking her in the midsection.

At ringside, Hunter and Shawn started up a 'Lita's a ho' chant.

''DX getting behind their friend here.'' JR said.

Lita hit several forearms to Sienna's back followed by a few kicks before she went for the pin. Sienna managed to kick out at two. Lita rolled out of the ring and moved over to where DX were. She got in Hunter's face before she shoved him back. Hunter squirted some mustard in her face. Sienna manouvered herself out of the ring and grabbed a giant sausage from Shawn and hit Lita in the head with it.

She grabbed the redhead and shoved her into the ring before rolling in herself. She hit a DDT for the win.

**Hey, sorry it's been so long but my heart just hasn't been in it recently. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


End file.
